If I could only be normal
by just dont tell my mum
Summary: On his sixteenth birthday harry gets new powers, unfortunately the wizards of his age cant cope with his powers so he gets sent back to people who can help his rather unique case prehbp
1. chapter one:back to privet drive

Chapter one

Harry potter sighed to himself, he was in the car going home from the station for the summer holidays, for most children this is considered a time for jubilation but in Harry's case as always it was different, this was due to the simple fact that Harry was a wizard and attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Boy, have you been listening?" bellowed his uncle unnecessarily loudly.

"Sorry, sir," mumbled Harry, "I had a hard year"

"So I suppose that was why those people threatened us, what lies have you been telling them?"

"I told them nothing they used the evidence they found in front of their eyes when went back to our world…" replied Harry angrily

"how dare you speak to me like that" roared Vernon, "now boy, Marge is coming to stay for the week beginning the thirtieth of July, you will be on your best behaviour is that understood?"

"If she insults my parents or my family then she will pay the price, I didn't want to come back this summer, Dumbledore force me to…"

"Who is this Dumbledore?"

"He is the headmaster of my school, he sent me here in the first place there is a charm on the house, its blood ma"

"What have I told you about saying that word in my presence? How be quiet…you will be civil to your aunt…"

"She is not my aunt she is no relation to me what so ever"

"Do not speak to me like that boy…you will be civil to Marge is that understood"

"So long as she is civil to me"

four weeks of the holidays had passed they had been far from enjoyable form enjoyable for Harry Potter but he had been able to do all of his homework as the Dursley's had let him keep his school stuff with him, but as Marge was coming tomorrow he would have to be more careful with stuff.

Harry looked around at his room, yes if a muggle unaware of the wizarding world walked in here they would either think he was crazy or start asking him to perform miracles for them. There was a tapping on the window; Hedwig was out there she had replies from all his friends. He let her in.

"Hello Hedwig" she flew over to him and started nibbling his ear, he looked at the letters, and on the first one he recognised the untidy scrawl of his best friend Ron.

Hello Harry

How are you? Dumbledore says that you have to stay at your aunt and uncles for at least another week. Hermione is staying at you know where with her parents, did you know she has an older sister?

Ron

Harry smiled to himself; some things like Ron never change. All the rest of his letters were along the same lines. Once he had finished reading his mail Harry got dressed and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

"Boy, what are you going to do with that owl when Marge comes to stay?"

"She will have to stay here or else I wont be able to send letters to them and they will arrive on your doorstep" Vernon paled at this and said no more, the doorbell rang. Dudley waddled down the front hall and opened it, it was Dudley's gang.

"Hey, guys come in" came Dudley's voice from the hall

"Thanks big D"

"So Dud what are we doing today?"

The voices dropped to a murmur and footsteps crashed up the stairs.

Harry relaxed for a second, then "oh Merlin," he muttered, "I've left my bedroom door open"

"You've what!" squawked aunt petunia as Harry ran out of the room as though all Voldemort's deatheaters were after him.

"Hey dud, whose room is this?"

"My cousin's…"

"Is that an owl?"

"The windows open it must have flown in and roosted here"

"Stupid dumb bird"

Harry came round the door frame to see the entire gang approaching Hedwig; she caught sight of him and flew across the room to land on his arm, the gang turned around

"Oh look who it is…" piers got no further

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Why shouldn't we come in here…you are just an orphan who sponges off Dud's family…"

"What is all this stuff?" asked another of the boys, "why do you need a broomstick? Do you go to cleaning college?"

"And these books, what's this one? Monster book of monsters" the boy started to take the belt off it

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Harry calmly

"Why…" the boy got no further as the book suddenly came to life in the boy's hands

"That's why…drop it"

"Stop doing this Harry…I'll tell mum and dad…"

"Dudley, I can not help it if my care of magical creature teacher decides to set an enchanted book can I? Get into the corner all of you"

As the book came towards them Harry jumped and landed on top of the book and retied the belt. He locked the door.

"sorry boy you cane leave until this is sorted out" said Harry as he made his way over to the desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a short note to Arther Weasly.

Mr Weasly,

My cousin's friends walked into my room and found my monster book of monsters. I think they will need to be obliviated.

From Harry

Once he had sent it with Hedwig Harry turned to look at the group of boys in his room. Piers seemed to have regained some of his confidence

"What was that?"

"One of my school books"

"What kind of freak school do you go to?"

"I can't tell you, the ministry would have a fit if I revealed something like that to you…Dudley, why did you let them in here? You know I've been allowed to keep all my stuff this summer"

"What are you going to do when Marge comes then?"

"Remember to close my door,"

There was a bang behind Harry who turned around to face Mr Weasly

"What form does your patronus have?"

"A stag"

"Who died at the end of last term?"

"Sirius"

"From whose perspective did you see that dream you had at Christmas?"

"Nagini's, what possessed Ginny in my second year?"

"You-know-who's diary"

"What did I kill that basilisk with?"

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor, so all these boy?"

"Yes, they took the belt off care of magical creatures book" Mr Weasly winced, "then drew his wand, muttered obliviate then left

"Run along and play Dudley" said Harry.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aunt Marge was going to arrive in five minutes, Harry winced at the memory of the last time he had met this woman, she had ended up bobbing around on the dinning room ceiling.

The door banged open

"Hello petunia darling, so good to see you, and Dudley dear…and you why are you still here?" said Aunt Marge her voice hardening as she asked the last question.

"If you must know my headmaster forced me to come back here, I didn't want to come"

"Do speak in that sarcastic manner; as if the headmaster would care anything for you except for the amounts of caning he administers to you…take my bag upstairs and feed ripper"

Harry barely consented but then remembered the potion he had brewed a few nights ago, it was his potions homework so he could use ripper as an experiment to see if it worked, it was an animal calming potion.

That night dinner was a tense affair, the Dursley's seemed to be nervous in case Marge started on a Harry bashing session, unfortunately the inevitable happened.

"Vernon I know that it is not your fault he turned out like this I am sure he will follow in his father's footstep and be unemployed"

"My father was employed"

"What was that boy?"

"My father was employed he worked the anti terrorist department of M16"

"Stop deluding your self boy your father was an unemployed joy rider and I'll be willing to bet that you turn out just like him"

"You know nothing about my father you know nothing about me, one of my best friends died last month…not that you'd care"

With that Harry left the room

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later in his bedroom Harry was brooding lying on his bed, Hedwig flew in the window and over to her master apparently concerned by her master's behaviour. Harry sat up and looked at the alarm clock; it was three minutes to midnight. Two minutes. One. Suddenly Harry was in excruciating pain, then all he could see was black


	2. chapter two:bad news old chap

Chapter two

Harry opened his eyes slowly, then closed them again, he guessed that he was in hospital wing, how is it, he thought to himself, I always end up in the hospital wing.

"You're not in the hospital wing"

"Then where am I and who are you?"

"Who I am is simple, but where we are is not, I am death and we are nowhere."

"If you are death then why aren't I dead? How is this nowhere?"

"Nowhere is a place, it was the only place I could meet you….I have grave news to tell you"

"I'm dead?"

"no, it is worse than that….let me start at the beginning…you mother and father were both adopted children, out casts of their home due to their mixed blood…you father was a vampiric elf and you mother an angelic demon. All four of these traits have led an unfortunate circumstance…Mr Potter, I am very sorry to tell you that you will never meet your death, for he has never existed"

"Are you telling me that I will live forever?"

"Unfortunately yes"

"So I will never be able to see my parents or Sirius again"

"your parent no…you will not be able to meet them but you may be able to retrieve your godfather as the veil behind which he fell is a form of prison that may be entered by all but only left by an angel, but your powers are very instable at this time, no one you know will be able to help you control your powers, so in the interest of the existence of earth you will have to learn from the four founders, you will attend the school. Your owl, trunk and wand are over there…if you ever feel the need to talk to me remember this is only place we may meet, you can get here by willing your self to nowhere…any questions?"

"Will I age?"

"No, your physical structure may change but you will not get any older…"

"What do I look like at the moment…I don't want to arrive at Hogwarts looking like something the cat dragged in?"

Death conjured a mirror to show Harry his appearance, Harry almost fell over when he caught sight of his appearance for a start he had large white wings, pointed ears, clawed finger nails and fangs. He was also taller

"you will also heal very quickly and what have I forgotten…oh yes, I withdrew some money from your gringotts account five hundred gallons in this bag…oh yes…well you'd better go, here is a note from me"

With that Harry started to fall and landed, he was thankful, on a grassy patch of ground, he heard arguing voices approaching

"The school is never going to be finish at this rate, it is the last day of august and we have told people that the school will open on the first of September"

"I think we should ask the ministry for more"

"Do you think they wou…good lord…what is that?"

Harry spoke up " if you're talking about me, then I am a quarter demon, quarter angel, quarter elf and a quarter vampire, death told me to give you this note"

The Hogwarts four gathered around to read the note, having done this they turned to Harry.

"before we take you back to Hogwarts you'll need to learn how to look human, now there is a slight possibility that you will be able to do this the easy way…just imagine  yourself with out the ears, wings claws and tail"

"What tail?"

"This one" said the talk dark haired wizard picking up a long black and white stripped tail

"Alright…" Harry concentrated hard

"Well done, now come along to the school dear"

As they came over the rise Harry looked at the school below, it was very small only two floors

"Is this all?" he asked

"The ministry would only give us a galleon to build the castle so this is all we could manage"

"We couldn't even have any dungeons" said the dark haired wizard.

Harry stopped and started digging in his trunk

"What are you doing?"

"Just a moment please" Harry had found what he was looking for, it was a photograph of Hogwarts, "how much would a castle like this cost?" he asked

"Oh!" The tall dark haired witch said "at least twenty galleons"

"Twenty!"

"Building prices are very high at the moment"

"How about we have a deal, seeing as I need your help…I could help you and give you a hundred galleons so that you can spare no expense on the castle and you will be able to pay you staff"

"How would a boy like you have one hundred galleons?"

"That just a small amount of the money I have. Here" Harry took the bag death had given him and put a couple of handfuls in his normal money bag and handed the bag death had given him to the woman he guessed was Rowena Ravenclaw.

Once this was done they continued towards the school.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  


	3. chapter three:first day

)this is parseltounge(

………………………………

Chapter three

A month had flown by Hogwarts had been built, transformed into the castle Harry knew and loved, founders had been able to teach Harry enough that he would be able to survive in the school, he had been given his own room in the castle, well it was more like his own apartment, but he had insisted that he would go into one of the houses for the year.

So it was that on the first of September the students arrived and were all sorted by the sorting hat, Harry was place in Gryffindor but it took a very long time for the hat to decide.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table; the girl next to him looked at him keenly then said

"Hello my name is Hanna Hamut, who are you?"

"Harry Potter"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, that boy over there is Rodrick Weasly"

"Pleased to meet you" the boy said before returning his attention to his food

"I wonder where they got so much money to make this castle, last time I heard they had been given a galleon to build this school, but this must have cost at least a hundred"

"A hundred galleons don't be silly Han that amount of money doesn't exist" Rodrick said from the other side of the table.

"They were given the extra money to build this castle by a single sponsor," said Harry

"Harry you'll turn into an old gossip if you spread rumours like that" Hanna chastised him

""it is true I saw him, I have been here all thought the building, from when they destroyed the castle they built with the galleon given to them by the ministry"

"They destroyed a galleon's worth of building how much money did this mysterious benefactor give them then?"

"More than four hundred galleons…"

"Your lying you must be…you're a student why would they let you know how much they have been given, where are you from anyway your accent is very strange"

"…umm…I'm from a gypsy family"

"Gypsy?" asked Roderick looking up from his food, "what is a gypsy?"

"They are wandering folk…muggles mostly" said Hanna, "I suppose that your family had to move on"

Harry nodded

"Are you betrothed?"

"Betrothed?!"

"I take it that gypsies don't get betrothed, I am betrothed to Rodrick"

"You two will make a good couple"

"My thanks," said Hanna

"So," asked Rodrick, "what have you been doing here while the castle was being built?"

"I was helping of course, almost died quite a few times falling from the roof of this hall, then there was the time I came face to face with Slytherins basilisk…"

"He has a basilisk?"

"Yes but don't worry in is in a place which it can not escape without his help"

"So what can you tell us about them?"

"If you are hurt then it is Helga Hufflepuff you need to go to, but if you are in need of help with your studies then Rowena Ravenclaw will help you, Godric is a good sport and Salazar is witty at times but he is also grumpy sometimes, but he'll help out with a prank any day."

"Thank you…it is the end of the meal"

The next morning found Harry, Rodrick and Hanna in the great hall once more.

Harry picked up his timetable; he found it was covered in words he could not understand. He closed his eyes and opened them again, the timetable now made sense.

"We study the dark arts and defence against the dark arts…that's strange"

"What do you have for your first lesson?" Harry asked

"Double potions with the Slytherins"

"Some things never change" Harry muttered to himself

"What was that Harry?"

"Nothing, come on lets go"

When they came down to the dungeons they found that a few Slytherins had found their way to the classroom, this was helped by the fact that there was a map on the back of the timetable.

"oh look who it is" said a boy who resemble Draco in that he had slicked back blonde hair, "its Wealsy his betrothed and a mudblood, they are letting such riff raff in here and they are letting women study with men, and purebloods with mudbloods…"

"Malfoy, why don't you go and ooze somewhere else…" said Harry, "like underneath a whomping willow"

"Why don't you go back to those filthy muggles you came out of…"

"Do not insult my parents…they loved me more than yours ever will, they died so that I could live, they were a witch and wizard, so leave us be"

Harry focused again and saw that the boy he had been shouting at was pinned against the wall with a binding hex, and was sporting bunny rabbit ears and a fish tail for legs.

"and that's another reason I had to leave my family early, Rodrick, I have anger management problems, I don't know how to undo these spells for all I know they might be time spelled" Harry ran his hands distractedly through his hair then turned to the crowd that had gathered.

"You did all of that wandlessly without realising that you were doing it?" squeaked a blonde girl in front of him, Harry nodded distractedly.

"hello everyone I can believe that I have you all for my potions class so please run along" the voice of Salazar Slytherin drifted over the heads of the crowd, now Harry's situation could be getting a lot worse.

) what has happened here? ( Came his voice again

) my anger management problem showing through again I'm afraid ( Harry replied

)you must have been very angry when you cast these(

)Why?(

)because they are too strong for me to lift…umm…you could try willing them off that did work once didn't it(

Harry shrugged and focused on the boy opposite him and then on the magic surrounding him, he slowly unwound all the spells that clung to the boy before he was disturbed by a thwump, he looked up to see the Malfoy boy sprawled on the floor in front of his.

"Well done Harry…" Salazar made his way into the dungeon followed by the rest of his class.

"you're a parselmouth?" asked Hanna

"you're not going to go all your evil just because you can speak to snakes on me now are you?"

"why would I?"

"Where I come from parseltounge is treated as a sign of a dark wizard"

"Oh…" was all Hanna said as she entered the classroom

…………………………..

After potions Harry had self defence, he had been practising this over the holidays, he was quite good at it now, but was still liable to getting his throat cut open every now and again. He thought for a moment about telling Hanna and Rodrick about his inability to die, but decided against it Hanna would probably think he was lying again

"So who teaches self defence?" asked Rodrick

"Godric"

"I've heard that he has won so many duels…but I am betrothed and should not think of these things" said Hanna

"To right" muttered Rodrick

"I heard that,"

"You were meant to"

This could have broken out into a serious argument but luckily they entered Godric's classroom at this moment.

"morning everyone, now I'm sure you know a lot about using one of these," he pulled out a sword, "well the males amongst you at least, but do you know how to use this and win your fight?... I did not think so….do you know how to forge a sword?... I did not think that would be the case either, well then you will have to learn wont you"

With this said Godric lead them away to the forge.

Forging a sword was hard work Harry soon found, but it seemed that he was doing better than most. He looked at his sword with a critical eye, he had to face it, this was not a master piece, there was a large flaw running up the centre of the blade and the balance was off. He sensed Godric  behind him and turned around to hear his opinion

"you are quite good at this Harry but it will take you a little time before you are able to forge a very good sword, you took the metal out of the fire to early this is what cause this flaw here," Harry ran his hand over the flaw ashamed of the simple mistake, Godric spoke again, "a concealing spell will not make the sword any better even if it looks better Harry"

"I don't think that was a spell, sir, I only do that sort of thing without knowing it if I am very angry"

"What did you say your heritages were?"

"Elf, angel, demon and vampire"

"Half light and half dark"

"Yes sir"

"well, I know nothing of demons or angels but I know that there are elves with control over an element…you will have to be trained in this but we have no way of doing this for you…it is something that you will have to learn when you return to your home, for the moment I want to see if you can make this sword useable without flame or tongs"

"I'll try sir" Harry went back to the anvil he had been working at as Godric called Rodrick over.

Harry focused on the sword then thought of the perfection that this metal could have the beautiful but deadly symmetry in could possess, slowly the metal under his fingers shifted until it was balance the sharpness of the edges that Harry could sense would never blunt. Harry focused on the hilt of the sword and found a small strain of impurity in the sword, it was copper he pulled it to the surface and fashioned it into a small thin snake that wrapped around the handle its head resting on the place where the blade and handle met. The finished blade was not fancy or especially eye catching but it was a sword that would be able to last eternity.

"Harry," came Gryffindors exasperated voice, "you were supposed to be making a practise sword, not a battle sword"

Harry laughed, "Sorry my lord Gryffindor…may I keep this sword?"

"Of course you may…but you will have to make a practise one as well…by the way where did you get that copper from?"

"I found in the sword as an impurity…" said Harry as he went over to the forge to collect a new stick of iron, he picked out a piece that looked promising and walked back to his anvil, it was only when he reached there that he noticed that everyone was staring at him

"Have I got something written on the back of my robes?" he asked puzzled

"Harry," came Godric's voice, "I think you have forgotten to pick your metal out of the fire with tongs,"

Harry looked down at his hands and saw that Godric was right he was grasping the red hot iron in his bare hands

"Oops…" Harry mutter as he laid the iron on the anvil, he inspected his hands they were unmarked.

"Well, we can be certain Harry," said Godric from behind him, "that you have at least earth and fire element in your power"

"Knowing me, I'll probably have all four and a fifth one spare"

"You are of course right Harry"

"Well at least we made it so that every time I die I return to my own room, I hate people watching me when I am unconscious"

"Yes but you must remember that this applies only when you are on the Hogwarts grounds"

Harry nodded, then flicked his hand at the metal which became a heavy practise sword

"You learn things to quickly, Harry"

"I apologies"

"Well go back to your friends"

"Yes sir"

When Harry returned to the house common room with his two swords in his hands he found Hanna and Rodrick sitting in corner doing their homework

"Can I sit here guys?"

"Sure, we're doing our potions homework" said Hanna

"I haven't even started mine yet…" Harry started digging in his bag for a quill and piece of parchment, then after a hard decision between mood ink and fluorescent pink, he started to write his essay, it was not a very hard title, "Explain why a bezoar will stop all poisons and the side effects of using one, state also when you would use it"

Harry scribbled for about half an hour before he looked up and asked, "What have you written?"

"Not very much," said Hanna, "may I see yours?"

Harry nodded

"Harry…um…two questions, one why is it written in pink ink and two what the hell does it say?"

Harry could have knocked himself over how could he have been so stupid, over the summer he and Salazar had found out that English and the langue that they spoke at this time were as different as peas and tomatoes…his brain must be running exceptionally slow

"oh…I've written it in the gypsy tongue the pink ink is a joke because I know that he will get bored of all that black ink after a while…"

Hanna and Rodrick laughed, after a while Hanna decided to go to bed.

"I hope your not trying to steal my betrothed," Rodrick said after a while

"No don't worry, we gypsies may not have betrothed but we still respect other men's relationships"

"Good. Well, um....do you know where your parents are at the moment?"

"Somewhere I may never follow"

"Where would that be?"

"It matters not"

……………………………

Amber immortal- thanx for reviewing glad u like it

Freedom isn't free- is this better?

Pure black- sixteen and never been kissed…umm yeah thanx for reviewing


	4. chapter four:angel at christmas

Chapter four

The next morning came too quickly for Harry's liking, but once he had pulled himself out of bed he made his way over to the bathrooms that he had had to persuade the founders to put into the castle and made his way over to the showers, only to find that there was a large group of boy gathered in the middle of the room trying to work out how to work the taps.

"Umm…Harry you would be able to tell us what these things are would you?"

"They are taps you turn the clockwise to let water come out and anticlockwise to stop it"

"What are these contraptions?" asked another boy who was pointing at the showers

"If you stand underneath the shower head then it will act like a waterfall…except the water will be whatever temperature you want it to be"

"How do you know all of this?"

"I helped to build them…oh watch out for the end shower…Slytherin put it in, the water out of it will always be stone cold"

Harry went back to his dormitory to get changed into his robes before he made his way down to the common room; he sat down with Hanna as they waited for Rodrick.

"What lesson do we have this morning?" he asked

"Spell work with Ravenclaw and healing with Hufflepuff and self defence in the afternoon with Gryffindor…" at that moment Rodrick fell down the stairs

"Sorry I took so long…lets go and get some breakfast"

………………………………..

The morning had been fairly eventless, but the afternoon was not looking too good, Harry had been paired with the Malfoy child who Harry noticed had made his sword a lot sharper than he was supposed to but the metal was brittle and would probably break if it got wet.

"Right now class. I don't want any accidents, you must be careful when using these…I want you to all go through the basic movements so that I may see down good you are at sword fighting."

As Harry had suspected this Malfoy's idea of basic was the same as his descendant, soon he and Harry were fighting a full blown duel; Harry had to admit it this boy was good, then again this boy had probably learnt sword fighting from a young age

"Potter, Malfoy calm down" came Godric voice, but when he saw that they would not stop he said only, "well all I can say is that someone is going to get hurt and Harry it had better not be Malfoy" Harry rolled his eyes but regretted it a moment later as Malfoy's sword cut his throat

He managed to mutter a faint 'oops' before he crashed to the ground and disappeared

………………………………….

Harry came to in his room a few hours later, although his throat was a little tender he was pretty much alright, he wanted to visit someone again as he had a few questions for him…he concentrated hard on the felling of being nowhere and found himself face to face with death again.

"Hello, how are you faring?"

"Pretty well…I was just wondering when will I be able to go back to the future?"

"On your birthday…did you know that your birthday is a very special day?"

"Why?"

"Well on that day…and that day is the only day…I am able to transport you through time"

"Right…and I suppose you will use this ability to make my life more interesting?"

"How did you guess?"

"Call it a hunch; I was just wondering is there anything I will not be able to do?"

"Yes…"

"What?"

"Die."

"Oh great…"

"Don't worry it will take you a very long time to learn everything…but not quite eternity"

"Don't you get bored?"

"Not really…but the counselling job gets very boring after a while…I mean when the last dark lord came through the redecorating was fun…"

"Grindlewald?"

"Yep."

"Well I suppose I'd better go or else everyone will be getting worried about me I had better go"

"Hope to see you again soon"

Was the last thing Harry heard as left. He opened his eyes back in his room again and decided on a shower before he left to face the world again.

When he entered the great hall once more the entire place went as still as the grave and everyone's face turned towards him

"What have I got something on my nose?" Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table sat down next to Hanna and Rodrick put some food on his plate and started eating it.

Suddenly the noise returned to the great hall

"Harry, why aren't you dead" asked Rodrick

"I have a slight problem with dying; it just doesn't seem to suit me"

"But your throat was cut didn't that hurt?"

"Yes a lot but I passed out quite quickly"

"How did you apparate inside Hogwarts?"

"It's a charm Rowena designed it so that whenever I am on the Hogwarts grounds and I die then my body transports directly to a secret room in castle."

"Right…so I guess that this is another reason why you couldn't stay with your family,"

"Yes my powers are too volatile…my parents are dead"

"That makes sense then"

"Well, I try…"

………………………………

The autumn term passed quickly, Harry had managed to die only nine more times, though if Malfoy had not been their he may have died slightly less often. Rodrick had invited Harry to stay at his house for the mid winter. So it was that on the last day of term he Hanna and Rodrick were sharing a compartment on the Hogwarts express.

"Your house would happen to be called the burrow would it?" Harry asked suddenly curious

"Yes how did you know?"

"Lucky guess I suppose"

"You want to play a game of exploding snap?"

"What?"

"Never mind…it's a gypsy game…"

"Harry, how do you celebrate Christmas at home?"

"We cut down pine trees and decorate them with trinkets and on Christmas day we wake and find a pile of gifts at the foot of our beds"

"Have you bought gifts?"

"Of course,"

"When? We've been with you every time there's been a Hogwarts weekend"

"I went the last time I died...no one can get into the room I go into when I die except me, its one of the rooms in my apartment I have in the castle…"

"Right…I hope you didn't waste too much money on those presents" said Rodrick worried.

"I hope I haven't, but I did get a little carried away…" Harry had still not told Hanna and Rodrick about the small matter that he had been the person who funded the building of the school; he had had to go to the founders for small change when he had gone shopping with them.

………………………

There was a big difference between the kings cross station that Harry knew in the future and the square of the kings cross that existed in this time. Rodrick was pulling Harry over to a red haired man and woman who were standing in a corner of the square waving at them.

"Mother, father this is Harry Potter, he is a good friend of mine from school" said Rodrick formally

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lord and lady Wealsy" Harry bowed

"We are no lord and lady and you have no need to bow to us" said Mrs Wealsy

"Very well…" Harry was uncertain of his standing and didn't want to offend Rodrick's parents.

"We are going to the burrow by broom, you did bring yours didn't you Harry"

"Yes ma'am"

"Very well there will be more time for talk when we reach the burrow, that is a very nice broom you have there Harry" said Mrs Wealsy

"Thank you ma'am"

"Now we're lucky today with the cloud being so slow none of the muggles will notice us"

Once they were above the cloud Harry called to Rodrick

"Race you back to your home, bet you a galleon I win"

"Harry don't be stupid, firstly you don't have a galleon and secondly you don't know where my house is?"

"Want to bet on that?"

"I bet I'll win my broom is best of the range"

"For what? Sweeping floors?"

"You've done it now Potter…marks…set…go!"

Harry was careful not to let himself go too fast, but it was hard work he allowed himself to fly neck and neck with Rodrick…

"Harry," called Rodrick, "the enchantment on my broom is failing…I'm falling"

Harry looked back just in time to see Rodrick falling through the clouds, without a second thought he turned his broom into a steep dive he managed to catch Rodrick just about a inch above the ground, looking around he almost swore, they had landed in a muggle village, muggles of this time hated witches and wizards. Harry silently shrank his broom back into his shrunken trunk which he had hanging invisible as a necklace. Then on a flash of inspiration he allowed his wings to form.

The muggles in the fields around them stopped giving him murderous looks and started to fall on their knees and prostrate themselves before him shielding their eyes.

Harry spoke,

"rise god fearing people, I am sorry for dropping in on you but this clumsy idiot fell out of heaven so I had to come and pick him up, as a gift from god for this midwinter season I leave you these foods to see you and you family through the winter"

Harry waved his hand and a large wagon had appeared it was full of rich good foods. While all off the villagers were busy with the wagon Harry picked Rodrick up and took off. It was fortunate that they met up with Mr and Mrs Wealsy just as Harry came through the cloud. Mrs Wealsy saw Harry and started to scream,

"Please ma'am, he's just fainted, I caught his before he hit the ground"

"Where did you land? This is a densely populated muggle area"

"We were lucky enough to land on a village green"

"What? The ministry will have to be informed"

"I really wouldn't bother…they thought I was an angel so I told them that Rodrick had fallen out of heaven and I had been sent to pick him up…I left them a wagon load of food as well, they looked as if they needed it!"

"Are those wings conjured dear? Because if so then…"

"No what I told the muggles is partly true; I have some angel blood so hence the wings"

"Oh…"

Mrs Wealsy spoke no more as her son regained consciousness

"Am I dead?"

"No"

"Good. Harry how did you get me out of that one? And why am I hanging from your broom?"

"I'm not on my broom, I'm flying…I told the muggles I was an angel"

"That must have been funny"

"It was rather…they started to bow down to me…" Harry winced

"Well comfortable as this is, can I borrow your broom?"

"Yes but watch out, it can go twenty times as fast as a horse at full gallop"

"Don't exaggerate"

"I'm not"

"Very well then…is that bet still on?"

Harry nodded, then flew as fast as an express delivery owl, he landed in the garden of the burrow and searched the skies for signs of the others returning and had to duck as Rodrick almost crashed into his head and landed in a patch of prickly bushes

"Harry give me a hand out of this, please, the gnomes are starting to poke me"

Harry ran over to 'rescue' his friend

"You need to show these gnomes who is boss" said Harry

"How do you do that? No spells work on them"

"It is simple you catch them by the ankles spin then around and hurl them over the fence into the field next door" Harry smiled to himself he never thought he would have to show a Wealsy how to degnome a garden.

About ten minutes later Mr and Mrs Wealsy arrived to find the two boys working like fury

"Hey mine went further than yours did"

"Well done, I find four spins works best"

"Hello children, May I ask what you are doing?"

"Harry know how to rid the garden of gnomes…but he says it needs to be done regularly"

"Oh good, those gnomes are an awful pain…come on in dears we can have a nice cup of tea and some cake"

"Rodrick tells me you are a brilliant cook, ma'am"

"Why thank you…and thank you for saving Rodrick today"

"It was nothing I'm sure he would have done it for me"

"Oh no I wouldn't, there would be no point"

"Rodrick Wealsy how can you say such a thing?"

"Rodrick…you wouldn't have wanted me to miss Christmas would you?"

"Good point, but you would have been able to save your self and make all muggles who saw you think that god had blessed their harvest"

"Yours is also a good point…your descendants take after you"

Mrs Wealsy looked startled, "are you a seer also?"

"No…do not worry yourself"

Mrs Wealsy looked at her watch and then exclaimed

"Merlin, it's very late and it is Christmas Eve this day"

Harry and Rodrick took the hint and went up their bedroom, Harry went over to the window and opened it

"Are you mad Harry? All doors and windows must be kept closed on Christmas Eve"

"Can I bring Hedwig in she was tapping on the window, I just had her deliver a few presents"

"Sorry, I suppose the angel in you would stop any spirits anyway…why did you never tell us?"

"Sorry…I just don't like being different"

They crept into their beds and wished each other good night

……………………………………………

Harry was woken the next morning my Hedwig tapping on the window to be let out. There were a few presents at the bottom of his bed

"Wake up Rodrick"

"Present time, shall we take them down to the kitchen so that we can open them with your parents?"

"We do that every year"

That made their way down to the kitchen Rodrick staggering under the weight of the pile of presents he had been given.

"Morning mother and father" he said once he had dumped his load

"Good morning sir, ma'am"

"There's one present that has been intriguing me" said Mrs Wealsy as she pointed at a tall thin box that stood in the corner

"Who is it from?"

"A Potter…but the Potters are too high class to even think about us" muttered Mrs Wealsy distractedly"

Rodrick rolled his eyes and said "well I know a certain angel whose surname is Potter"

"Harry" squeaked Mrs Wealsy in a startled voice, "this is a present from you?"

"Yes…"

"But you have already given us a great gift by saving Rodrick's life"

"But this present is of no use to any family but yours"

Mrs Wealsy walked up to the package and after cutting the strings was helped to remove the wood by Rodrick, before them stood a tall grandfather clock

"it is a family clock, it is set to you immediate family, when someone is born a new hand will appear with that persons name on it, when a person is no more it will rest at death for three days and then disappear"

"Thank you very much Harry, it is beautiful"

Mr Wealsy broke up the thoughtful moment, "come on lets open some more presents,"

Harry watched as Rodrick opened his present from Harry, it was a large box of honey dukes sweets.

"Wow Harry, thanks…is that chocolate?"

"Yes Rodrick"

Harry reached into his pile and drew a bulky package from the middle, it reminded him of Mrs Wealsy's Christmas jumpers, but it was not a jumper it was a quilt with pictures of magical creatures on it.

"Mrs Wealsy this is amazing, your skill with a needle is something out of this world"

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Rodrick unwrap a similar quilt, this quilt depicted a story that of Merlin, the colouring was exquisite.

"Than you, mother, why don't you open a gift"

Mrs Wealsy conceded and opened a small round glass ball

"What is this Harry?"

"It is a music ball, it is supposed to contain one thousand tunes, but I added a few gypsy ones that I like, there are instructions with it"

"Father will you open a present?"

"Well as I am somewhat intrigued by this one…" Mr Wealsy opened the long thin package from Harry, it was a sword…not especially fancy but evidently of good craft with shapes of animals crafted into the handle.

"This is a very good sword, who forged it?"

"Umm…" Harry felt himself blush

"It must have been a master smith"

"Err…I…umm"

Rodrick decided to spit it out for his friend

"Harry forged it himself"

"Really?"

Harry nodded

"Then I shall treasure it all the more"

To save himself further embarrassment Harry opened one of the gifts in front of him it was from Rowena, it was a book on obscure magics

He opened another one, after he had written down what he had already received on a piece of parchment; this one was from Helga and was a case of samples from rare plants

The next was from Salazar, it was a self restoring potions kit, it contained many potions including wolfsbane which Harry had taught Slytherin, on pain of death that he should tell anyone.

Godric present was next; it was a pair of daggers with foot long blades that could be used for fighting of throwing.

The next one was from Hanna; she had sent him semi precious stones.

The last one was from death, the note read

Hello Harry!

Had to sort out a man who didn't want to die, saw your owl in the distance thought I would leave you this gift sorry, it is so small

Death

It was a bag of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, Harry smiled to himself he would have to get death a gift…that was a hard one…

"What is that? Harry" asked Mrs Wealsy pointing at the bag of Bertie Botts every flavoured beans.

"They are a type of sweet…a gift from an old friend of mine"

Christmas day passed with two amazing feats of culinary art and a snow ball fight

Harry lay down in his bed completely happy

…………………………………….


	5. chapter five:a week in a forest

Chapter five

The Christmas holidays passed to quickly for Harry's liking, to soon it seemed they were returning to Hogwarts,

"Come on dears we don't want to be late for the train…what time did you say it left?"

"Midday mother"

"Midday, but it is midday now"

"Why don't we take a portkey?"

"A what?"

"You don't have them here?" asked Harry

"No…what are they?"

"A fast means of transport…" Harry cast around and picked up a large stone, "portus, come on touch this"

The family all gathered around

"Leaving in three two one"

Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and landed on platform nine and three quarters

"Well… that was efficient" said Mrs Wealsy brightly from the floor

"Sorry ma'am I should have warned you about the landing" Harry blushed embarrassed

"It doesn't matter…at least you are not going to miss the train"

"Bye mother and father, I will see you at Easter"

They boarded the train

"So who was the old friend who gave you the gift? And what sweets were they?"

"Jelly beans"

"May I try one?"

"Yes..." Harry pulled out the bag… "Lets see…" he muttered and pulled out a bright red one… "These beans are a bit dodgy when they say every flavour they mean every flavour…see this one could be strawberry if your lucky…take a nibble out of the corner"

Rodrick followed his advice, "it's salty but I don't recognise it"

"Let me try…its blood…" Harry popped the entire bean in his mouth, the creamy taste of the blood was like that of melted butter on his tongue…he didn't need to drink blood but the taste of it was still appetising to him

"Harry…why are you eating a blood flavoured one?"

"I'm also part vampire…don't worry I don't have to eat blood but I still like the taste of it…"

"Right…are there any other parts of you I should know about?"

"No…I will tell you when you need to know when you need to know"

"Very well…"

………………………

When Harry reached Hogwarts he was accosted by Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar

"Thank you for the gifts" said Helga,

"This sword is amazing"

"This tome is very interesting, and it is nice to know how the future of this place will happen, though the translation of the story of Slytherin is wrong"

"I can't believe that they thought that I was evil, the real translation was that Slytherin kept the basilisk locked up so that it wouldn't kill anyone but when he died no one could open the chamber so we left a plea to his heir to look after him"

"And he didn't, poor Hirazt, sword through the mouth must be a very painful way to go"

"It is" said Harry dryly, "but your heir was ordering her to attack me, if I hadn't killed her then this school would not be half the school it is today"

"Good point, oh and by the way Harry, I've got all of the plaques to show the places where you damaged the great hall floor by falling on it, don't worry they are spelled to look like normal stones"

Helga spoke up "I have an idea I think we should send the students out in groups into the forest for three nights…without their wands or brooms and ask them to collect a list of things…like unicorn hairs, phoenix feathers…"

"Angel feathers…" suggested Harry, "that will fox most of them"

"This sounds like a very good idea…" they sat up most of the night plotting the demise of the students

…………………………

The next morning Harry entered the common room to find Hanna waiting for Rodrick.

"Hello Hanna,"

"Hello Harry, Harry last night Rodrick said that your very part vampire and part angel and something else you wouldn't tell him…it's not true is it?"

"I'm afraid it is, I save Rodrick's life over the holidays by pretending to be an angel of gods army to a load of angry muggles"

"Oh…I thought it was just Rodrick trying to get one up on me"

…………………………

Later found the entire school in the great hall being told what was to happen for the following week.

"You will hand your wands into Rowena…you may take weapons…and clothes but that is all…on Friday please return to the castle with all the samples you have been able to collect"

Hanna, Rodrick and Harry made their way over to the door, they had come prepared as Harry had told the others about the challenge the founders had set.

"Wands" called Rowena as they passed, once they had handed in their wands they made their way down the Hogwarts grounds to the forbidden forest. Once they were a little way in they stopped and looked at their parchment, Hanna gasped

"This is going to be almost impossible, where are we supposed to find all this?"

"In this forest" said Harry with a laugh, "don't worry I have met all of the creatures on this list in the forest at some point…but I suggest we find the plants first as they are easier to find."

"That is a sensible suggestion," said Rodrick, "but where do you wish to stay for the night? We do not want another team to steal our samples."

"We could sleep in the tree tops," said Harry

"How will we get there? We don't have any brooms." Asked Rodrick

"I am I an angel or not?"

"Good point"

they headed out into the forest searching for plants from which they could take there samples, it was around about midday when they found her, a phoenix who had been shot with an arrow through the wing and was unable to move, three of her tail feather were missing. Harry walked over to thee poor bird and ran his finger down its neck to sooth it, he stopped when he hear a voice

%what use is stroking me if you can't heal me you stupid human%

% I should be offended, I have less human blood than a centaur, how can you be healed? %

%angel tears are the only thing aside from a burning that will heal a phoenix, but it would take many burnings to heal the damage to this wing%

% I may be of help…I am a quarter angel…would my tears heal you? %

%yes but a price, I would share a bond with you…all phoenixes that are healed by an angel receive a bond…but I would have to pass to the land of shadows when you do%

% there would be no likelihood of me passing to that land…death has told me that I will never enter that place%

% very well then it you will would you heal me? %

%yes now hold still…%

Harry allowed himself to weep and once he had collected enough tears he poured them onto the wound.

The phoenix had just recovered when they heard an agonised neighing from further into the forest

"That was a unicorn" muttered Hanna

As they ran to wards the noises the poor animal was making

………………………….

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion as they spent their time running to the wounded creatures and healing them…resting in the tree tops at the end of the day. Harry carried almost an entire quiver full of arrows with their heads stained with the bloods of magical creatures.

They were making their way to the edge of the forest when they were stopped by a herd of centaurs

"we would like to thank you for your care of the creatures of this forest…we have seen your tireless work against the owner of the bow which has sent these arrows towards many a magical creature…we have decided that you are to be given the status of the amulet of truth you will have free passage while you wear this amulet…all centaurs who see this will know that you are wizards of good and kind deeds."

The centaurs presented them each with a necklace that was fashioned of silver into the form of a medallion showing each of the creatures whose life they had saved.

"The elves recognise these amulets also"

With that the centaur herd disappeared once more into the trees.

About ten minutes later they had reached the meeting point, they were among the last to return

"What took you so long Harry?" asked Godric

"the centaurs wished to speak to us about our conduct whilst in their woods…could I talk to you quietly…the arrows I have in my quiver were taken from magical animals that I had to heal due to one on the people here…the centaurs gave us the amulet of truth…I am fairly certain that it was the Malfoy child who was responsible…the fletching work on the arrows is shoddy"

"Very well…" Godric spoke loudly, "now I am glad to see that you have all returned safely…but I have grave news to tell…one of the people here shot a unicorn during there time in the woods…the centaurs are not happy about this…now I want who ever it was to come up here now…" it seemed that whoever it was, was too cowardly to come out and admit it.

"we are very angry at this offence against these woods" came a strong voice from behind the students, who turned around to see a centaur standing behind them, "we know who committed this crime and many others, we were unable to stop this person for fear of being shot ourselves, we would have healed them but three students followed the monster who committed these crimes and healed the creatures…but the monster…the monster is that pale boy over there"

All eyes turned to look at the boy the centaur pointed at

"Drakious Malfoy who are you to dare shoot a unicorn" exclaimed Helga

"Drakious Malfoy," Godric spoke in a commanding voice, "due to your actions you are requested to leave this place…not only for our peace of mind but for the sake that were you to stay here the centaurs would attack any student who enters the forest, they will tell all of the creatures of the forest to hate the students also"

"While my father is minister for magic I may do as I wish…" Malfoy stated and then flounced up to the safety of the castle.

…………………………..

That night Harry went down to Hogsmeade to look for a gift for death…he had spent almost an hour searching for it when he found the perfect gift…it was a book in the humorous section of the bookshop, the title was, "the predicted reactions of several notable figures when they enter death by Hava Lough" once he had brought it he went up to nowhere, death was there waiting for him

"I believe you owe me a gift….Harry potter"

"…I've got one here" Harry handed him the book

"…you managed to by me a book I don't already have"

"Well I'm glad…I was wondering what happens to Drakious Malfoy?"

"I am afraid that he stays at Hogwarts and so causes the forest to become forbidden to all students"

"I knew Malfoy was evil, but he shot a unicorn and I had to heal a phoenix,"

"So you now have two familiars?"

Harry nodded

"Then I think you will probably have four familiars to placate your four heritages"

"So I have the ones for…my angel and elf sides"

"Yes…I think you should visit the vampires when you return to your own time and the elves"

"Sounds like I'm going to busy…I was wondering…could you tell me my animagus form?"

"Form?"

"Don't tell me I have two…" groaned Harry

"Two? Boy didn't I tell you the only thing you couldn't do was die?"

"At least it take me a while to learn all these skills...how does one become an animagus"

"Normally they use a magui potion but in your case you need only concentrate on the animal you wish to become"

"What are Hanna and Rodrick's forms?"

"Hanna is a sniget, and Rodrick is a wolf"

"So how do they become an animagus?"

"The same way as you do…the hard part about becoming an animagus is knowing your form."

"Right…death…does any time pass when I am here?"

"No there is no such thing as time in nowhere."

"Good well I had better be getting back to school"

"Good bye"

……………………………………

"So what are exams?"

"They are tests to see how we have learned over the year…"

"Harry we were wondering…how is it that you know all these things…like how did you know our animagus forms?" asked Hanna

"Death told me…it's a pity Gryffindor walked in on us when we had transformed and decided he had to register us…"

"He is so much a one for rules"

…………………………………..

The exams passed with little hassle, Harry had done reasonably well.

At the end of term he decided to say good bye to the founders and travel for the last four weeks he was in this time.

So it was on the last day of term that Harry could be found walking into a muggle pub, he had exchanged some of his money with a muggle born witch in his year, so he ordered a room and dinner, then went out to walk in the town, he headed towards the market he had passed through earlier, it took his a long time to get there through the jostling crowds of people. It was interesting to say the least, and a little precarious as frequent sounds of garde lou could be heard from the houses that lined the street. Harry brought himself what looked like the ancient form of a hamburger. He it was as he was passing the book stores that he felt a hand stray near his belt purse

"I wouldn't bother" he said loud enough for the person to hear, "it is full of rocks"

"well tha' sensible, but were your walking ain't" Harry turned to see a scrawny man pacing towards him

"And where would that be?"

"To death, then I will be able to take your robes and money and of course your blood"

"As much as I would like to meet death again…I think you would fine my blood unappetising"

"It would make a meal" the scrawny man grinned to reveal his fangs, the man was a vampire. Harry allowed his own canines to grow to their natural length

"I doubt it; the blood of vampires is poisonous"

"Wonderful, the first time I corner someone and they are a vampire too…do you have any money for a brother?"

"The clan of vampires discarded my mother due to her parent hood I have no allegiance to the clan…yet, but here is a gold piece to help you in your life…now be gone"

the man scampered away, Harry looked at the sky it was dusk, he noticed that the street was empty, now he was worried, he hid his fangs once more and started to return to the inn, he could feel beady eyes watching him, he sighed he really did not want to get  into  a fight. Ahead he could see that the street he was on was blocked by hulking figures, a quick glance over his shoulder informed him that his route back wards was blocked too

"What do you want?" he called

"You money of course"

"Are you god fearing people?"

"Yes"

"Then you would do well not to rob me"

"We are god fearing yes but we consider it our right to take money from those in our territory after dark"

"What if the prey bites back?"

"You would not be able to fight us all"

"Too true, but I have a message to deliver, I must be on my way…for it is not my fault that I am in your territory after dark…I have to go were god sends me"

"If you are a priest then why are you so reluctant to give to the poor?"

"I am not priest…now will you let me past"

"No"

"then I will take my leave of you mortals you are not worthy of my notice" Harry hated speaking like this but he could not think of any other way they would listen to him, he also hated fooling muggles into thinking he was a messenger of god the disturbing likely hood that they would bow down at his feet, but nether the less he allowed his wings to become visible and took off and flew to his inn, settling near to the door before entering the inn, the food was good as was the food

During the summer Harry visited many places.

…………………………….

On the thirtieth of July Harry was sitting in a forest waiting…he closed his eyes and found himself back in his bedroom of number four privet drive

…………………………….

Thank you to all who reviewed

Please reviewed


	6. chapter six:of aunts and goblins

Chapter six

It was depressing to back at privet drive, Harry lay back on the uncomfortable bed, would tell Ron and Hermione if they became suspicious of him, but he didn't want everyone to know about him…he was less likely to die in this time anyway, he looked at the clock.

It was three minutes to eight in the morning. He decided on an early start and having checked in the mirror for any abnormal body parts before he went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen

"Harry potter, what has happened to your hair? You haven't been using you know what? Have you?"

"No aunt petunia I have no wish to be expelled from Hogwarts…"

"Don't say the name…put your self back to normal"

"How did I look last time you saw me then?"

"Can't you remember it was only last night…?"

"I came of age last night…"

"So…"

"do not tell any other person on pain of a very painful death but I had to travel back in time so that I could learn to control my new powers, with out blowing you house up…for me it has been a year"

"Well fix you hair before Marge comes down"

Harry concentrated

"It that any better?"

"Much…"

"Aunt Petunia, I know you don't like being asked questions but when did your mother and father adopt lily?"

His aunt froze

"How did you know about that? Nobody from your world knew anything about her being adopted"

"I met some very interesting people over the past year…"

He would have spoken further had not Marge entered the room at that precise moment

"Morning petunia…runt,"

Harry rose from his seated position; he towered over his short aunt

"I am afraid that insult is no longer worth the air it takes to say it"

Marge's eyes almost popped out of their sockets

"How? What?..."

"Growth spurt Aunt Marge… a growth spurt"

"Don't mock me boy…you are not Harry that is the answer…you must be that stupid father of his"

"I am not stupid and my father is dead…"

"stop lying…now since you are Harry's father, I have a few things to say to you, you are a stupid drunken loon, why did you see fit to burden your wife's relatives with that mongrel Harry…" it seemed that Marge would have said more if she hadn't suddenly lost her voice

"good now listen aunt Marge and listen well, I am Harry James Potter, I have been through things that you in your worst nightmares could not imagine, may be you are more used to my appearance being like this," he changed into a younger version of himself, "but what if I was to tell you that…I am used to seeing this in the morning when I wake up?" Harry allowed himself to relax into his natural shape, Harry could have laughed at the looks of horror on his aunts faces, but he did not he merely took pictures, then left casting a memory charm wandless behind him.

He walked up to his bedroom to find a ministry owl resting on his bed, he read it

'Mr H. Potter,

You are now sixteen this means that you may use magic outside of school…"

Harry did not feel the need to read further he could have jumped for joy, of course he would not be able to use his magic until Marge left…if he didn't leave first…he was planning to try and find the elves and vampires these holidays…he grew his hair again and decided to try breakfast again…then again maybe not…

"Morning Petunia, Marge"

"Boy what do you think you look like? Your hair is horrible you should cut it all off…at least you kept it hidden last night…yes you are definitely going to take after your father and end up a vagabond that school can surely be doing you no good what so ever…Petunia I really don't see why you bothered…if it was me I would have sent him away to stonewall high…"

"He was expelled from stonewall"

"As I suspected…good for nothing orphan"

"My parents couldn't help being murdered," said Harry quietly

"Murdered? They were murdered by themselves boy they got drunk and drove into a lamp post"

"That's funny, because I am certain that they did not drive"

"You know nothing of you parents boy…"

"I know more than you do…Petunia…may I go out for the day?"

"Where are you going?"

"London"

"And how do you expect to get there?"

"Did Lily tell you about the age of sixteen?"

Petunia's eyes widened then she nodded, Marge however was still curious

"Are you telling me Petunia that this boy has an illegal licence?"

"No…it is not like that…" Petunia said in a faltering voice

"Marge, I have just come into my inheritance, I must settle matters…Petunia I will try to persuade Dumbledore that I don't need to come back to this house next summer…thinking of Dumbledore, I had better tell the order that I am going on holiday"

Harry pulled a piece of parchment out of his trunk and a quill

"Harry I forbid you to send that letter from this room"

"I'll obliviate her when I leave if you like, but this letter must be written within the premise"

Harry took a knife from his pocket and cut his finger, he heard his aunt shriek

"Petunia, don't worry, I just have to write in blood to ensure that they will not think that lord moldywarts is forcing me to write to them"

Petunia nodded her understanding, but Marge was looking at him as though he was talking in a foreign langue.

"Why would they believe the letter if you wrote it in your own blood?"

"Because being the person I am I may not lie when writing in my own blood"

Harry concentrated on the letter once more

"Dumbledore, I have decided that there is no point in my staying here for the rest of the holidays, but I will return next summer if you wish me to, I plan to travel around Europe, but I will be on the Hogwarts express, the Dursleys are still treating me well, this is written in blood so that you will believe it and not fret about it

From Harry potter"

Harry healed his finger and cleaned his quill and returned it to his trunk, then went to the window and whistled for Hedwig

"Hallo, girl, can you take this to Dumbledore…" he got no further as Marge interrupted him

"Petunia the boy should be in a lunatic asylum…perhaps that is where your sister and husband are…I could understand if you didn't see fit to inform me of this…"

"my parents are not mad they are dead…I have a friend whose parents were tortured until they went mad…they don't even recognise him anymore…what Petunia and her husband forgot to mention to you was that I am not a normal person…and that is why my parents are dead, why I am here why I have just sent a letter with an owl…I was going to wipe your memory but I can not be bothered…do not mention this to anybody…"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because if you even try, you will be locked in lunatic asylum…you will only be able to speak gibberish…good day"

Harry walked out of the house with out having seriously hexed anyone, he headed towards the park to try and find a place where no one would notice him apparating from, he asked Tyndyrn to sit on his shoulder as he talked to her about where he should go, he was so caught up in this conversation that he did not notice that he was surrounded by Dudley's gang.

"What are you doing here?" asked piers to his right

"Boys…I do not have time for this get out of my way…Dudley" he turned to his cousin

"You can't do it outside of school you'll be expelled"

"Really then read this," he produced the note seemingly from thin air

Piers seemed to be amused, "that is a very cheap trick you know Harry…so what is this it you are not allowed to do?"

"I go to a martial arts school, until we are sixteen we are not allowed to use our techniques outside school"

Dudley, who had been looking as though Christmas had been cancelled now looked very puzzled, Peirs spoke again

"You still couldn't beat all of us"

Harry looked around none of them looked used to fighting in fair circumstances

"Don't bet on polka dot Polkiss," hissed Harry, "I would happily beat you up but I am running late…" Harry noticed that the branch above his head was within reach, he could climb into the tree and then apparate. He climbed the tree then called

"Dudley, I'm not coming back this holiday and I am going to ask the headmaster not to force me return…but I suppose I must say Au Revoir…though I hope it will not be…" he then apparated but not before he had another glimpse of Dudley's stunned face.

He appeared in Diagon alley and made his way up the crooked street to Gringotts, once there he went up to the counter as he had done for the past five years and presented the key to his vault to one of the goblins,

"This seems to be in order" the goblin said in a thin reedy voice, then louder, "GRIPHOOK"

A memory stirred at the back of Harry's mind, Griphook was the goblin who had taken him down his vault for the first time.

"Would sir like to follow me" Harry heard the slightly familiar voice next to his elbow

"Hello again Griphook"

The goblin looked right around at him this time,

"Mr Potter…"

Griphook took him through the doors to the rough hewn passage ways that led to the vaults.

"Griphook, I was wondering what with Voldermort rising which side will the goblins go to if forced to join one or the other"

"The people with the most money."

"Which side is that?"

"The dark side"

"Does vault number four still exist?"

"yes but it has never been opened…the curse upon it is strange, the person wishing to enter the vault must die upon the door step to open the door but only they may enter it, but they must be alive, a person must have the dead yet strangely alive person's permission to enter the vault"

"It was the vault of the four founders was it not?"

"So it is rumoured"

They were silent for a while

"Could we go there Griphook?"

The goblin looked a little unhappy

"If I were to give you twenty galleons?"

"Yes"

"For an extra ten would you promise to stay there and protect me?"

Griphook nodded, then prodded the cart with a long digit, it sped along on a level for a long time until it came to a stop outside an ancient stone door with a number four above it.

"Are you any good at fighting?" Harry asked Griphook who nodded slightly

"Swords?" Griphook nodded again

"to break this curse…I must die…typical of Godric to choose this really, he knows now much I hate people seeing me dead…would you mind fighting with me…killing me and waiting for me to wake up again…if you don't butcher me too much it should only take a few hours"

"Very well sir, if you are sure, we would not want to start another war…"

"Why do you think the curse is set up like this?"

The fight was very interesting and last for a long time even although Harry was using his left and slightly weaker hand to fight with but eventually Harry fell to the floor with a neat and precise cut across his throat.

………………………….

Several hours later Harry woke up and saw that Griphook had gone away and brought back some friends, they were all slightly disturbed when what they had hitherto thought to be a corpse stood up and opened the vault door.

As he opened the door Harry had to try and deny what he saw before him, but he knew it to be true…he supposed that the founders had left it for him as they knew he was from the future, there were mountains of coins in this room, it was almost full even though it was the size of the great hall at Hogwarts, he looked over his shoulder and saw the goblins, waiting by the track.

"Do come in gentlemen" he called over his shoulder, they looked slightly wary of him but were too curious to know what was in this ancient vault, Harry watched their eyes grow large as they looked at the mountains of gold.

"Feel free to look around gentlemen"

"Why do you keep calling us gentlemen?" asked Griphook

"It is part of the curse on the vault I must call you gentlemen for you to be allowed to do anything in this vault…that would have been Rowena's doing"

Harry started to wander around, in one of the corners he found a few of the swords he had forged, elementally and physically. In another he found a letter addressed to him

"Dear Harry,

We decided that since Salazar is the only person to have a descendant we would leave this money to you, along with some things we think you may find useful and some property, only four castles, nothing else, why didn't you tell us that Salazar was a ghost at Hogwarts? We were hoping to spend our old age without him but he has become a poltergeist, we can't get rid of him.

When your parents come down to the underworld we will tell about themselves and you.

Love from

Helga, Godric, Rowena and Salazar"

Harry was startled and yet not too startled by the relivation that peeves was Salazar. He continued to look around, in one of the corners he found the box of Wealsy wizard wheezes, it looked ancient.

He walked over to a nearby mountain and took a hundred galleons from the side of it and put it in a bag, then he took about five or six handfuls of coins and placed them in a different bag.

 He could come back another time he decided.

"Gentlemen," he called from the door, "its closing time"

The goblins all returned to the door once more

"This vault is truly amazing," said one goblin

"I think it is almost certain who we will support in the forth coming war"

"So how did you manage to break the curse? Even our top curse breaker, William Wealsy could not achieve this feat"

"Well…I have certain things to my advantage, as you all found out today…"

"You mean to say that you were actually dead?"

"I would appreciate it if you did not tell any body of this…I will tell them in my own time"

Harry passed the larger bag to Griphook

"I hope to come here more often in the future," he said cheerfully as they all loaded on to the carts, some of the goblins laughed others just smiled

…………………………….

Basilisssk79, Night-owl123, quacien- thank you

Andrea10- well I thought that maybe since the tap in myrtle's bathroom had the snake on it the plumming must have been introduced, v. early in the wizarding world…so I had harry do it for me…is that ok?

Yavie Aelinel- well it is a bit of a twisty plot….

Silver-fangz- I suppose it was v. late at night when I wrote that…hope you had fun on independence day…I was trekking in sourthern England and thought of you…my third cousins are a bit like that

Pure Black- wait till you see what he had written on the stones of the great hall

Lol

Just don't tell my mum


	7. chapter seven:Of drunken wizards and vam...

Chapter seven

Once Harry had left Gringotts, he made his way back to the leaky cauldron and booked a room, then went up there, so far no one had recognised him as the boy who lived, he smiled, he enjoyed the feeling of being normal among abnormal people, he settled down on the chair in the corner and wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Ron and Hermione,

I'm going travelling for a couple of weeks can I meet with you on the twenty fifth of July in Diagon to do our school shopping? Do tell Dumbledore that Hedwig has an untraceable charm on her,

From Harry"

Once Hedwig had left carrying this letter Harry decided to see if what he heard about the muggle nightlife of London was true, he walked into a bar and ordered a bacarrdi breezer. It was very sweet. Harry decided against having one again. It seemed that the man on Harry's left had noticed the face he had made.

"Not used to drinking?"

"No its my sixteenth birthday today, I don't know what to have…"

"Sixteen today?" the man suddenly looked a little more interested, "try some of this"

The man took a flask from his hip and poured some of the thick red contents into Harry's empty bottle. Harry looked down at it and then at the man again, he sniffed, yes he was right the man was not a human he was a vampire.

"You would do better to drink this," Harry said slowly, "the blood is weak in me I have no need to drink blood"

"Your father is half vampire?"

"Was…he is fifteen years dead"

The man now looked firstly shocked and secondly worried, he grabbed Harry's bottle and downed it in one gulp.

"This is bad new you have given me, we need to talk"

"I have a room at the leaky cauldron"

"Then let us go there"

…………………………

Five minutes later found Harry sitting in his room with a complete stranger who just so happened to be a vampire, who was swigging from his flask every few minutes

"What is bad about my father's death save for the matter that she has been dead for so long?"

"Your father's mother was a vampire and his father an elf, when the vampire clan found out about this they sent the child away with a spell, we did not know where in the world the child had been sent, thirty nine years ago the elves found out about it and gave the vampire clan forty years to locate the child, ten years ago we found out some information about the child but it was six years old, it told that he had married a woman called lily and had a son called Harry…"

Harry interrupted him

"I am Harry"

"Well, there is a slight complication to all this…the elf the vampire was in love with was not just any elf he has the elven prince, he has died without an heir, the vampric elf we abandoned is the last of the royal elves, if we do not find him by the end of this year then the elves will attack the vampires"

"Then we will have to explain it to them…" said Harry logically

The vampire smiled wanly, "then you had better collect your belongings"

"I have them around my neck, it's easier to be on the move that way…"

"Can you fly?"

"I do have my own wings"

"Part angel?? Your joking?...so is that all? No it cant be your mother must be a cross breed too…part human?"

"No...Never expect the normal from me…try thinking of the least likely thing"

"What you mean part demon…that's…"

"Correct"

"Then why do you look like a human?"

"Metamorphmagus…from my demonic side…I would normally look like this…" Harry allowed himself to slip into his normal form…and heard the other man gasp

"A bit of a shock?"

"Just a little."

"don't worry when Helga Hufflepuff first saw me I believe her words were 'good lord…what is that'"

"well I can understand that except for how she was able to see you if you are the vampiric elf's son"

"Death sent me back to the dark ages to help me not destroy the world by mistake"

"Very well…WHAT you met death?"

"Well there's only one place I can meet him as I am barred from deaths realm…I can meet him in nowhere"

"Where's that? And what do you mean being barred from deaths realm?"

"I have died about twenty times…except I come back to life a few hours later…according to death I will not age any more"

"Right…so do you want to go?"

"How are we going to get there?"

"My broom broke down the other day"

"Don't tell me you have been flying the same one for a thousand years…"

"As a matter of fact I had…"

"Well where are we going? Transylvania?"

"Yes…do you have a broom?"

"Of course," Harry summoned the firebolt from his trunk, "you can borrow this…it's quite fast though"

"Let us go then, there is a broom chute from the back yard of this place"

"Broom chute?"

"A spell that allows broom flyers to travel up to the clouds with out smuggles seeing them…wizards too, if you are going to fly…" Harry nodded, then returned himself to the shape he was without the abnormal parts, then after settling the bill with Tom who was giving the two of them funny looks they took of from the back yard and flew off towards the home of vampires.

Unfortunately neither of them had known that the London skies were a hot spot for drunken wizard youths, when they came through the cloud cover they were almost immediately accosted by accosted by a group of thugs who took a dislike to them.

Harry muttered to his new friend, "go, I'll deal with them, that broom is far faster than any of theirs" he snapped his fingers, "I have a tracing spell on you now GO!" the broom sped off of its own accord leaving Harry alone surrounded by twenty or so thugs on brooms.

The leader leered at him

"Look boys we have a new toy, it doesn't even have a broom" Harry turned and hit about five of the people with stunning spells but caught them with levitation spells before they could fall. The other men looked at him with loathing then all raced to wards him at once. Harry waited for the last moment before shooting upwards…they all crashed into each other. Harry winced.

……………………..

Harry popped into existence beside the vampire who was still clinging to the speeding broom.

"Stop…are you alright…sorry…I have a tendency of doing that when I am a little angry or worried"

"I am fine, but are you?"

"Yes…I knocked out five of them then the rest of them crashed into each other, then I left them all floating there with a glowing message above them 'these people were not attacked by death eaters'"

"Well done, where are we?"

"Czech republic, we missed Prague fortunately"

"Good we are almost there, we may make this night council if we hurry"

…………………….

It was a few minutes before midnight when a large castle appeared

"Good we are going to be able to talk with the elders this night" the vampire dove toward one of the towers Harry followed and hid his wings once he had landed and took the broom from the vampire's hand, as he raced towards a trapdoor.

"Harry hurry, we have but minutes in which to get there"

"Cant we apparate?"

"I'm no wizard"

"Think clearly of where you want to get to and grab hold of my hand"

A few moments later found them among crowds of bustling vampires; a loud bang brought them all to order.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a deep voice called from the front, "we have five months remain to us to find the child of the elven king…does any person have any new information…"

The vampire beside Harry raised his hand he was the only person

"Vampire Polik…you have returned from your wanderings at last, what have you found…take the stage"

The vampire, Polik grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him through the crowd to the stage that was set up there. He embraced the vampire on stage before he turned to the front once more.

"My fellow vampires, what I have found out was pure fluke if I had not been resting in a pub…but I will let the person who gave me the information tell you"

Harry glared at the vampire but took the central position,

"I am afraid," he said, "I have bad new for you, the son of the king of the elves is dead"

"How do you know this?" asked a vampire from the middle of the crowd

"He was my father he has been dead for fifteen years"

"How did he die?"

"Lord Voldemort killed him"

The vampire who had spoken first shifted uncomfortably on the stage then spoke

"This same Voldemort has asked us to join his ranks in the forth coming war, I wasn't going to ask the coven as a whole but as we are all here does anyone feel we should ally with him?"

Not a single hand was raised

"Good I thought that would be the case…now to a more pressing matter what are we to tell the elves?"

Polik spoke up, "I think we should offer them Harry…if that is alright with you Harry"

"Well I was hoping to see the vampires and the elves this summer"

"Then all is settled I will write to the elves meanwhile I hope you will all make Harry feel welcome"

With that the coven broke up…Polik led Harry away,

"Polik? I mean no offence but how old are you?"

"A little over a thousand why?"

"If I was to run this by you, 'you would at least make a meal' 'I doubt it the blood of vampires is poisonous"'

"Had that conversation with a person I had been trying to pickpocket then feed from, he turned out to be a vampire."

"Correction he was a demonic, angelic, vampiric elf"

"How do you know?"

"I was him"

"You gave me a fortune"

"I came from this time"

"Then it was no fortune to you…yet still I thank you...how come I met you there if you were born sixteen years ago?"

"Just a little time travel…"

……………………………

Polik had shown Harry his room and left him to his own devices, Harry re read the letter he had received from Hermione

"Harry,

How can you be so stupid? staying there is for your own safety. Trust Dumbledore he's only what is best for you…Ron and I can make the twenty-fifth, if you don't return to that house then you had better have a very good excuse

Hermione."

Harry smiled to himself what Hermione never knew was that there were no wards around number four privet drive as Petunia was no relation to Harry in blood, in fact the only thing that kept most wizards away was the sheer hatred of wizards that the Dursleys possessed, but that would not stop a strong wizard from entering.

Harry went to bed

………………………………

The next morning Harry woke bright and early which was strange considering that he had gone to sleep only three hours before. He dressed and decided to try and find the kitchens. This was proved to be harder than expected as Harry had no idea where to go…he decided to apparate to where Polik was…unfortunately this landed Harry in Polik's bedroom…Harry had the opportunity to see Polik Au natural, Polik it also seemed to sleep light and was paranoid enough to make mad eye moody proud. Harry found himself on the floor with a knife in him skull.

"Don't worry, damn take the knife out" Harry managed to gasp out, before dying.

……………………………..

Harry woke with a crick in his neck; damn he really had to stop dying like this. He sat up and looked around, he heard a familiar gasp

"Polik…"

"Harry…why the heck did you do that?"

"I got lost…sorry" Harry hung his head

"We were worried that you were dead"

"I was…I just I have a…slight problem with dying…when are we going to the elves?"

"In a week…but we must hurry to the leaders office before he sends the letter to the elves telling of your apparent plight

………………………………

If the situation had not been so serious Harry would have laughed at the look on the leaders face when Harry walked through the door.

Unfortunately the leader was disbelieving

"What new magic is this? You know that elves are able to see through all our magic"

"This is no magic...leader, this is Harry…he says that death does not want him…"

The leader conceded, "you are lucky I had not yet sent the letter…Polik Harry looks almost dead on his feet take him to the halls of eating."

They walked to the halls to be greeted by astonished stares from all around.

……………………………..

sorry this is so short after so long……….I haven't been near a computer for six weeks……….another one will be coming out soon….I hope

spotter- I'm sure he'll be lonely…he might get a girlfriend but not be able have kids…just cos he's immortal doesn't mean his equipment is too damaged…does it? I dunt know…we'll see how things turn out

Nathalia Potter- thank you…my sister did take your reviews too well…between you and me she (just another stupid idiot) has just got over quite sever depression…she'd just got over cutting herself…she started again because she hates how horrible she was to Ashley Potter and how bad she is at writing…its not your fault…thank you for your review

Cat323- I was thinking of a show down at the start of term feast…

SilverHuntress- thank you

Serena24- alright will do

BEE- sorry I didn't update quickly hope you can forgive

Fireflyer-flight11- this fic…umm I'm not sure from the deeper reaches of my strange brain

Lilvietdevilgirl- sorry I took so long

Conrima- thank you

Lady phoenix slytherin- thank you

Yavie aelinel- sorry to confuddle you

Pure black- thank you

Night-owl123- thank you

Andrea 10- thank you

Aqua mage- hope my bio is better…more elf on the way

Silent-eyes-of-the-night- I've been camping for about four weeks and was a lanague exchange before that…no computers waah.


	8. chapter eight: of snakes and elves

Chapter eight

After a very filling meal Harry challenged Polik to a duel.

The fight between Harry and Polik had to have been one of the best that the duelling arena had ever seen, the use of the dark arts and the odd killing curse from Polik, but it was Polik who ended up on his back under a body bind curse.

"Very well… you can beat me in a magical fight but what of a physical one?"

"I am willing to bet on the result…are you?"

Polik shook his head

"No tis ill fortune to bet upon your own fights…anyhow there is enough exchange of money going on while we fight, you have made a lot of vampire a lot poorer"

"Oops…they won't come after my blood will they?"

"I doubt it, vampire blood is poisonous as is elven blood…let us fight…what weapons are you going to use?"

"Sword and daggers"

Polik nodded and turned to get his weapons but could not find them, Harry laughed at the look on Polik's face when he turned to see Harry tossing the weapons between his hands

"Looking for these?"

"Yes…"

"Would you mind if I sorted a few faults in the swords?"

"What faults?"

"There is a flaw in the metal of the blade of the sword and all three of these blades need sharpening"

"Go ahead…"

Harry handed the blades back to Polik

"Can't you do it?"

"I have already finished…shall we?"

Polik nodded, the fight lasted for almost as long as the previous one, the out come was the same,

"Another one of your skills?"

"So it would seem wouldn't it? I did have a good teacher though"

"And your modest…I really can't find any parts of the elves in you"

"Can you think of any other species that has pointed ears fangs and walks on two legs?"

"No…"

"I didn't have an easy childhood…"

"Now everything makes sense…"

"Polik…do you think you could teach defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts"

"I have the qualifications but I think that my vampiric status would make me unable to apply for the position…"

"Dumbledore has appointed a werewolf before now…"

"For your sake I will try…the moon has set…what would you like to do for the rest of the night?"

"How about a walk in the forest?"

"Only bearers of the amulet of truth may go there, I don't think I want to see you dead again…"

"I have the amulet…" Harry showed Polik the silver amulet

"Silver, you must have done something exceptional to have a silver amulet; I only have a bronze one"

"I and two friends healed all of the animals depicted on this amulet…"

"A phoenix? If you healed a phoenix then it would be with you…"

"She is in my room, she normally holds herself invisible…"

"That is fortunate, the sight of a phoenix will kill a vampire, they are servant of the sun…"

"I am sorry I did not know…shall we go to the forest? I think Tyndyrn knew not to reveal herself to you…"

They walked out to the forest in silence, almost as soon as he entered the forest he heard a pained voice, walking towards it he saw a red and black striped snake lying on the forest floor, it seemed that a careless troll had trodden on it

-Can I help you?-

-I need some blood then I will be able to heal my self-

-Is vampire blood poisonous to you?-

-No only gnome blood is poisonous to me-

-then drink- Harry offered his wrist to the snake, the snake eagerly bit into the offered limb, from behind him Harry heard Polik almost make move to 'rescue' Harry

"Don't…"

"It will kill you…"

"I talked to it…it can drink our blood"

"Yes but once it has drunk you blood it will be bonded to you…you have now bonded your self to a vampiric snake, it will only be able to drink from you"

"So I now only have to find my demonic familiar"

"Well, I'm glad your happy…thinking of what you said earlier, I think I may go to Hogwarts and try for the position"

"Take Hedwig with you and send me news"

"I will return you to the castle then take my leave"

…………………………

Harry found his time with the vampires very fun and was very sad to leave, as Polik was not there the leader escorted Harry to the woods of the elves, although it was Harry who apparated there. They landed in a large clearing in a green forest. After a while Harry heard voices through the trees.

Arye, how did you manage to get caught…now we have to come and do this…well at least we could play a trick on them

alright Aryan

Harry turned to the leader

"There are two elves they are called Arye and Aryan"

The leader gulped

"What is the matter?" asked Harry

"These elves are known for their pranks, they took Polik's blood flask once…"

"Then let us stop them before they can prank us…" Arye, Aryan play not your tricks, the news we have is complex

who are you, how did you know us…I am fairly sure we are not well known in the human world

who I am is not important, but my information is…what do you know of the elven vampire child?

he was sent away by a vampire spell into the wizarding world, we know he was named James married someone called Lily and had a son called Harry

then I tell you one thing that will answer many questions, it was the Potter family that adopted James Harry said

the Potter family…the vampiric elf is dead…the son…he could still take throne said one of the identical elves

he would have to be tested… said the other

do you know where he is… enquired the first

yes…what do you know of the boy who lived?

he has a scar upon his brow in the shape of lightening one of the elves replied quickly

you mean like this one? Harry pushed back his fringe

yes, just like…you are him? Can you use the elements?

yes, I can use the elements of fire and earth to an extent but have not trained them as I was going to wait until I could have proper instruction…I didn't want to accidentally destroy the world

you are wise beyond you years, your majesty

my name is Harry, Arye will you call me that or I will have to call you irritating house elf

that is a very offensive comment, Harry chided Ayre

I just wanted to make my point, but I would like to point out that I would be unable to sit in the royal palace all year, the wizarding world will miss me…I am almost worshiped there Harry made a face

well, elven royalty are also treated like gods

then I definitely won't be staying here, I'm sure all the official stuff can be sent to me at Hogwarts…

you would have to return for the midwinter ball…will you say goodbye to your vampire friend?

Harry said a brief farewell, then followed Ayre and Aryan into the forest

do you have an amulet of truth?

Harry nodded

may we see it?

I suppose so…you could tell me what it means, whether it is good enough for royalty

royals don't have to have one but it will help you since you have come from the outside world

Harry showed the silver pendant to the twin elves, they both came to a dead stop

only three of those have ever been presented…you healed a phoenix?

my mother was abandoned by her true parents for the same reason as my father…I am part angel

what happened to the phoenix?

she is sitting in that tree over there

The elves both jumped as Tyndyrn dropped her invisibility

you are full of surprises

well, I don't want to run out of them do I…I'll keep the rest for another day

The elves looked at each other

so Harry do you want to be tested or visit the elders first

tested

what if you die?

it wouldn't be the first time…don't tell any of the other elves, but I am immortal in the true sense of the word, I will never truly die and will never enter the realm of the dead

we can understand you wishing to keep that a secret…

I will also never look any older than I do now…and to make my life more interesting death can send me back in time on my birthday's for a year

the test is simple all you have to walk though this tunnel and come out alive

very well

Harry walked up to the tunnel and entered it, once his eyes had adjusted to the light he found the tunnel to be apparently empty, he walked down it, still nothing…he walked out the other end

well that was fun, what happens now?

that was quick what happened inside?

nothing

The twins looked puzzled

there should have been at least one obstruction said Aryan

I can ask death about it if you like…

please do

……………………..

Harry opened his eyes in nowhere

"Hello death"

"Hello you're soon to be royal highness"

"Do us a favour don't call me that again, by the way what was supposed to happen when I walked down that corridor?"

"There were supposed to be things that would exploit your weaknesses…but in your case the tunnel knew there was no point in killing you as you wouldn't die"

"Well bye again"

"Bye Harry"

…………………….

Death says that the tunnel did not bother to even try to kill me because it knew I wouldn't die

let us go to see the elders then said Ayre

wait a moment, I thing that is one of my familiars heading this way

True enough it was Hedwig, the message was from Polik

"Harry,

Dumbledore has give me the job…he is looking for people to teach an optional class in muggle defense…I was thinking that the elven twins Ayre and Aryan could be useful for this class,

Polik"

Harry showed the note to the twins

would you be able to come to Hogwarts this year? That way you could keep an eye on me for a while

that is a very good idea, you will make a very good leader Harry, you are also very normal, the last king would never have even looked at us, he never came out of the palace

well, I hope to do better

that is the place of the council Ayre pointed to a clearing a little way ahead

"Ayre, Aryan can you pretend I can not speak the elven tongue? Also don't tell them who I am"

"You are cunning also…Balia help the elders"

They walked into the circle of waiting elders as soon as they entered Ayre and Aryan were pelted with questions

what is the vampire's news?

who is this?

"This person has information for us" Ayre said in English to signal that Harry could only speak that tongue

"Then we would hear the information"

Harry stepped forward

"I understand that all you know about the vampiric elf is that he was called James by those who adopted him his wife was lily and his child was called Harry"

"The child was born on the thirty first of July, sixteen years ago" said an elf from the left

"Well I can give you another piece of information, it will connect everything for you…the family who adopted James was the Potter family"

"Potter? As in Harry Potter the boy who…so the vampiric elf is not an option what of the son? He could be brought here and crowned, when does the school term start again…he would have to be tutored in the elements and laws of the elves…how long until the start of term?"

"The Hogwarts term starts at eleven o'clock on the first of September…but I have arranged to meet my friends on the twenty fifth of august, so that gives you two weeks"

It took the elders a few minutes to notice the change in person Harry had introduced into the conversation.

"You are Harry Potter?" asked an elderly looking elf

"Yes…"

"Are you willing to be tested for suitability for the throne?"

"If it is that stupid tunnel again, I just walked through it, quite boring really"

"Very well, now I will have to tutor you on the element under your control, I think we can afford to allow you study the law when you return to school"

………………………….

After three days Harry had discovered a lot of things about the elements like the fact that correct to his prediction he had control over all four elements, elemental control was a lot harder than normal magic, the next eleven days were going to be spent in the coronation ceremonies.

The first thing that happened was that Harry was washed then left in isolation for five days, he used this time to practise his fighting techniques and find more animagus forms. Then he was asked if he had an amulet of truth, when he nodded in conformation of the fact he was led to a large tree at the base of which there was a spring of water, after drinking this he was knocked out cold for four days, then on the day of his coronation he was dressed in elf clothes and after a ceremony the crown was place on his head and his oath said. He spent the rest of this day preparing for his departure, he trained some doves to carry messages to him at Hogwarts that night he collapsed exhausted onto his bed. Ayre and Aryan had left to apply for the physical defense posts. The next morning an elder approached Harry

sire, we would suggest that you tell as few people as possible about your position in the elven kingdom, or the elven kingdom for that matter, the council would strongly suggest that you tell only you friends and then only when they are able to keep other people out of their minds

very well, I will abide by the council's wish…what of the headmaster?

you would be very ill advised to tell him of this…he is cursed in the eyes of the elves

Why?

he has drunk the blood of a unicorn…he did not defeat the dark wizard Grindlewald…he is the dark wizard Grindlewald, now we wonder why there were no witnesses…

Harry was shocked but did not allow it to show

I will tell the headmaster nothing…I am leaving in a few minutes

good morrow then sire, you are returning for the mid winter ball?

of course…I will bring Ron and Hermione if I have told them…by the way how does Dumbledore have a phoenix?

Fawkes stays with him to ensure that he doesn't return to his old murderous ways

good morrow Harry said to the elf elder and disapparated.

…………………………..

Harry landed in the back yard of the leaky cauldron; quickly he remembered to return his appearance to human normal but kept the long hair. In the corner of the yard he could see Ron and Hermione; smiling to himself he walked over to them.

"Are you looking for someone?" he asked in a jovial voice

Hermione whipped around to face him then blushed and said "yes we are looking for our friend he is called Harry, have you seen him? I don't believe we have met, I am Hermione Granger this is Ron Weasly…"

"Hermione shut up he could be…dangerous…" muttered Ron

"Stop being rude," replied Hermione, "so who are you?"

"Oh…allow me to introduce myself…my name is Harry Potter…"

Ron turned around sharply "what colour was my fathers car? When did we last see it?"

"you fathers car is blue, we were in the forbidden forest, following the spiders, thanks to Hagrid's suggestion, it was in the second year, what did dobby give me for Christmas in the fourth year?"

"A red sock and a green sock with gold snitches on them…whoa Harry what happened to you?"

"A growth spurt..."

Hermione broke into the conversation,

"Harry, it was very immature of you to run away from the Dursleys like that…where did you go?"

"I have very good answers to all those questions but…I can't tell you them until you have both learned occulmency or I could put a spell on you that acts like an occulmency shield on these things"

"Why is it so important that people do not know where you went?" asked Ron

"I don't want any dark lords to find out…lets get our shopping done then I can tell you at Grimwauld Place, if you don't mind the spell…"

Ron and Hermione both nodded that they wanted to know, then they started off down the street to gringotts

…………………………

AN:: Harry will be giving a plot summary next chapppy incase any body is lost


	9. chapter nine:gringotts and angry weaslys

Chapter nine

"Did you hear that someone managed to break the curse on the fourth vault, apparently the founder's vault, over the holidays… the goblins say that the curse breaker involved did not wish to be named…?" Hermione said as they clambered into the cart.

"Bill, tried it once…apparently the door spoke some ancient langue but wouldn't open" said Ron

"Apparently that happens whenever someone tries," said Hermione, "someone translated it once…it says 'I know you hate lying but you don't have to do it every time'…it's strange isn't it?"

"Hermione…are you well? You got a fact wrong…its dying not lying" said Harry in a joking voice

"lying dying…whatever…I'd like to go and see it…" said Hermione eagerly, then checked herself, "at least from the outside"

Harry frowned; he had been suspicious now he was certain, Hermione was not in control of her brain.

"I'll ask the goblin, being famous may be a curse but it does have the occasionally have its uses," they came to a stop outside the Weasly's account, once the vault was open Harry engaged the goblin's attention

"Your name is Smaskhan?"

The goblin nodded

"I wish to visit vault number four…"

"Fame will not get you there Mr Potter"

"you heard our conversation…I was merely distracting the headmaster, I think he is in control my friends…the vault of the four founders was opened by me…Griphook said this would be proof enough," Harry handed a small coin to the goblin in a handshake

The goblin nodded faintly

"Ron, Hermione…are you two alright?"

"Yes, it is just…well" Ron mumbled

"Someone or something has put a very large amount of money into the Weasly's account" said Hermione in a matter of fact tone

Harry raised his eyebrows and then said "congratulations Ron"

Ron blushed

"What did the goblin say?...by the way, I did know you spoke goblin" said Hermione

"Neither did I…must be like parseltounge…he says he will take us there"

Hermione smiled and they all returned to the cart and a short cart ride later they landed on the ancient vault doorstep.

"This place is amazing," Harry heard Hermione say, "These statues closely resemble those that adorn the Hogwarts corridors…I wonder what that inscription says"

Harry turned to look, it was very simple 'use you earthly powers' that was simple enough Harry winked and the door slid open, Ron and Hermione jumped at the noise

"Harry you could have told us you asked him to open it…I almost jumped out of my skin" said Hermione

"Let's go in then"

They entered and the door clanged shut, darkness fell. Harry rolled his eyes and re lit the torches he then turned to his friends then frowned they looked startled and scared, Ron caught sight of Harry and pushed Hermione behind him

"Who are you?" he shouted, "where are we? What do you want with us?"

"Ron, calm down…"

"Not until I know I am safe, who are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter…school friend"

"We aren't meant to be meeting you until tomorrow morning…what have you done with Harry?...what was the first chocolate frog card you ever got?"

"Albus Dumbledore"

"If you are Harry then why on earth did you bring us here in the middle of the night?"

"Its not the middle of the night…Dumbledore possessed you…he wanted to know what I had done over the holidays…"

"He what? He wouldn't" said Hermione

"He would trust me, a certain dark lord who decided to change side"

"No witnesses…"

Ron interrupted the dialogue, "you guys…I'm not following this conversation"

"Oh Ron…Harry was just telling me who Dumbledore used to be…" Hermione replied

"Right I'll leave the thinking to the clever people…who did Dumbledore used to be?" asked Ron

"Only Octavious Grindlewald" groaned Hermione

"I'll take your word for it…so Harry what did you do over the holidays?" asked Ron turning to Harry once more, Harry shifted position thinking about what to tell them

"Before I do…may I place an anti legmins charm on you? It will work until you know occulemncy…it can only be broken by a wizard stronger than the caster…"

"But Harry…that will mean that Dumbledore will still be able to control us…" said Hermione logically

"Hermione…please trust me…I'll explain later…" Harry said almost begging.

It seemed to take an age for Hermione to consider before she agreed when she did so did Ron.

"Very well, now I may tell you the tale of my wanderings…on my sixteenth birthday something strange happened…very strange, I was sent back in time by death…" Harry looked at Hermione to see how she was taking this, "to the time of the four founders…"

"Harry…" Hermione said in a disbelieving tone

"I have proof Hermione…" Harry ran over to the corner in which the box of weasly wizard wheezes, "If I didn't go back in time how is this in here?"

"Alright…so why you?"

"This is the hard part…I was…umm…my parents well…"

"Spit it out" said Ron impatiently

"Well…I'm part angel, part demon, part elf and part vampire-"

"Harry," said Hermione soothingly, "demons and angels don't exist and the only type of elf that exists is the house elf…"

"I can prove it Hermione…true form, I came into my inheritance on my birthday," Harry reluctantly allowed his true form to show…Hermione shrieked at the sight of Harry's long white wings and other assorted oddities

"Alright then how on earth did you manage to turn out like this? As far as I know Lily and James Potter where human…as well as their parents…"

"they were adopted, my father was a vampiric elf…and my mother was an angelic demon…when I returned to this time I decided to go travelling…I met a vampire who took me to the home of the vampires…I met Rishah there"

"Who?" asked Hermione, Ron seemed to be leaving the questions to Hermione

"My pet serpent"

"WHAT??" yelled a shocked Ron

"My pet serpent…I also have a phoenix and Hedwig of course…"

"So do you have a familiar?" asked Hermione

"Yep…all three of them are my familiars…"

"But Harry a wizard can only have one familiar" said Hermione

"Have you ever heard anybody call me normal?" asked Harry

Hermione shook her head

"Merlin," exclaimed Ron, "look how late it is, Harry do you want to come to Grimwald place?"

"Are you sure I won't end up dead? I mean you two didn't recognise me…" Harry turn to the neglected goblin behind him, "Smaskhan, do you mind if we apparate out of here?"

"The wards are not kind to apparaters"

"We will be well; I am keyed to the wards, ready for a quick trip to Grimwald place? Smaskhan, could you please leave…here is compensation for any custom you may have lost in the time you have spent in here…thank you"

The goblin backed out and closed the door, Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's arms and apparated.

"Give us a warning Harry…honestly…we could have been splinched" exclaimed Hermione loudly in the middle of the street, causing a couple of passing people to stare

"Subtle Hermione" whispered Harry as they walked towards number thirteen, once inside they were confronted by a very angry Mrs Weasly, Harry found himself face to face with the dangerous end of her wand

"Ronald, what sort of hour do you call this? And who is this? How did you get past the wards?" the last question was obviously addressed to Harry who turned to his two friends

"I told you no one would recognise me, if I die you guys are so dead if I die…Mrs Weasly, I'm a family friend…Harry James Potter…"

Mrs Weasly's eyes narrowed

"Just because you have a scar you forehead it doesn't mean you are Harry Potter…"

"Dumbledore told me my prophecy…after Sirius died"

"Harry wouldn't of got over that loss so quickly"

"I had to…I've been training since my birthday"

"Where did you go?"

"Travelling…do you trust me yet?"

"I'd feel happier if Dumbledore questioned you"

"Whatever"

"Welcome back Harry, sorry I did believe you…"

There was a loud crash in the hall and Mrs Black started screaming, everyone ran out to the hall to see who it was, unsurprisingly it was Tonks, it took about five minutes for order to be returned, by this time Harry had 'accidentally' turned the portrait into a very ugly gargoyle

"Who did that?" asked Mrs Weasly

"I didn't see anybody do it," said Hermione, "but Tonks does have her wand stitched, Harry?"

"No, I have no stick of wood stitched into my arm"

"Must be one of Fred and George's tricks…Tonks are you alright?"

"Well we followed Ron and Hermione just as Dumbledore told us to, they met with this man, who proved to them he was Harry Potter, they went to gringotts immediately, they haven't come out yet"

"We slipped passed you, goblins helped us of course" said Harry with a wink

"Molly he's…"

"Tonks we need a quick word…back in a moment" Harry apparated taking Tonks with him.

"What the…" Tonks looked very confused

"Shh, I know you can tell I am a metamorphmagus…don't tell Dumbledore"

"Why not?"

"Because…" came a voice from over Harry's shoulder, "Dumbledore's real name is Octavious Grindlewald"

"Who are you?"

"I would ask the same question if I didn't know already, Nymphadora Tonks…"

"Where are we?"

"This is nowhere" said Harry, "how come you are here?"

Death looked a little affronted, "every time you come here I am immediately summoned here…"

"Oh…sorry I didn't realise…why didn't you tell me about Dumbledore?"

"Because it had to be the e…your friends"

Tonks butted in, "wait who are you?"

"Me…I'm err"

"I didn't know you had a problem with the ladies…"

"I don't want her to scream"

"I can understand that…Tonks this is my friend…Death"

"Right…as in dead death?"

"Yes…Tonks we had better go back to Grimwald Place…just don't tell anyone"

"Alright…death, can you tell me how I will die?"

"You would like to know?"

"Yes…"

"I can't tell you how but I can tell you that you will out live Tom Riddle and Octavious Grindlewald"

"Thank you…that is all I wished really to know"

Tonks and Harry returned to Grimwald place

"Harry you are not going anywhere until I am absolutely certain you have been eating properly, come to the kitchen, you too Ron, Hermione perhaps you could call your family down and we can all eat supper.

Five minutes later found Harry being introduced to Martha Granger, Hermione's sister, she was tall and red haired, though her hair was less frizzy than Hermione's, Ron couldn't take his eyes off her, Harry caught her staring at Ron too, Harry could see a possible flourishing romance. Harry was elbowed in the ribs and turned around to see a pair of grins

"Hello Harry,"

"We were wondering if…"

"You could use you fame…"

"To find people to run the joke shop…"

"Just while we are at school…"

"We can't find anybody responsible…"

"Enough"

Harry sighed "I'll try, but I won't promise anything"

That night Harry sent an owl to the elves requesting responsible pranksters to help in a joke shop.

The next morning Harry woke to find three elves standing in his room.

sire, we are sorry to awaken you the eldest of them spoke in a whisper

it matters not…can you speak the English tongue?

They all nodded

"Then you must speak in English, come with me"

They all bowed

"And I prithee thee do not bow to me…I have told no one of my position amongst the elves, I would request that you told my hands" once all had obliged Harry apparated to Fred and George's room

"Hello you two…"

"Bloody hell Harry…who are they?"

"People who wanted to help you in your shop…meet Folgen, Ruhe and Saila"

"How did they get in?"

"That I don't think you need to know"

"Right…maybe we should go to the shop?"

Five minutes later they were standing outside the shop in Diagon Alley; the elves were all fascinated by the shops as Harry had been on his first visit to Diagon alley

"So how long will these people work for?"

"Term time…I think"

"Yes, we will work here, would we be allowed to invent something while we are here?"

Fred and George seemed to consider, then nodded "send anything you invent to us and we can test in on the first years before sending it back…"

"Harry we'll stay here and teach these people the ropes"

Harry nodded "I had better return before Mrs Weasly catches me"

Harry winced as he saw Ruhe stop Folgen from bowing

Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves a comfortable compartment on the train on September the first they were blessed with an eventless journey…the most humorous was when Malfoy came into their compartment turned pale and walked out, leaving them confused until Harry realised that when angry he positively leaked magic which even the bravest wizard wouldn't fight against

"Harry, did you know we can take wandless magic lessons this term" said Ron excitedly

"Except that…" Hermione butted in, "it isn't really wandless magic…we have to have our first wand stitched into our arms…is it painful Harry?"

"I wouldn't know"

"But I haven't seen you use your wand this week"

"I don't need it for most spells…you'll have to remind me when we are at school to use my wand"

Five hours later they had gained the relative safety of the great hall, Harry sat down and looked around, at the teachers table he could see snape talking to Polik, he could see that Ayre and Ayran were tormenting Madame Sprout.

Most noise stopped as the first years filed into the great hall, then the hat began to sing

(I know this is awful…but I made it up all by my self)

"Welcome to you all

Who enter ere in this hall.

The sorting must be done

Before all ye elders may fill your tum

So let me tell you the tale

Which will suggest a house for your sale.

Rowena was a raven wise

She saw fair all that happened affront her eyes

Helga did also justice teach

And saw the power that was held in each

Godric was brave of heart

And never from ones loved would depart

Slytherin was a slippery friend

Full of cunning to his end

To find our whose trait fits yours

Try me on afore I bores"

The hall erupted into cheers although Harry did think that it had to be the worst sorting hat song he had ever heard. Dumbledore stood up to speak

"hello to you all and welcome back to Hogwarts, welcome to you all in these sad times…new laws have caused several changes to the running of this school, all students are to be returned to their houses by seven o' clock, no one is to be outside the school building unless at a lesson, this has unfortunately meant that the Quidditch cup will have to cancelled, I tried to persuade the minister this was not necessary but he has insisted, I am not one of the founders unfortunately, as to the new professors our new defence against the dark arts Professor will be Polik, we have also restarted muggle defense these identical twins are going to teach this subject, they are Ayre and Ayran…"

Ayre stood up and ahemed, everyone looked at him worriedly

"I wish to say something, I have been requested by Polik and my brother that we are not to be called Professor as our names are our first names as in our cultures we only have one name…"

"Thank you Ayran"

"Ayre"

"Ayre…I wish you a bon appetite…Mr Potter, I wish to talk to you immediately"

The old man walked out of the hall

"I'd better go, I suppose…" Harry grabbed himself a few of the chicken drumsticks and walked out of the door, then apparated to the headmaster's gargoyle and waited for the headmaster to arrive.

"Mr Potter, may I request to know how you came here so fast?" asked the elderly man

"No, you may not,"

"Do you not trust me?

"Why would I wish to trust someone who possesses my friends just to find out what I did over the holidays?"

"How did you know about that?"

"The small matter that they almost attacked me once you were cut off, not to mention that Hermione got a fact wrong…Hermione would never do that"

"Cant you forgive an old man for wondering what had happened to you?"

"A manipulative old man, Octavious"

"You know about that? Who told you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You are right of course…you have no reason to trust me…Mr Potter, I am as cunning as the house I was placed in I will find out"

"I wouldn't old man…it will be the death of you…I wonder what Fawkes would do if he thought you were returning to your old ways…"

Harry watched the colour drain from Dumbledore's face

"Are you sure you are in the correct house?" asked the headmaster, "Slytherin would suit you far better…"

"I am well enough placed at this moment in time…good evening headmaster, do not wear your self out with cunning plots to secure in your mind what happened to me over the holidays, you have a fellow dark lord to deal with…looking forward to a good Quidditch season aren't you?" Harry walked away from the headmaster and back to the Gryffindor common room

(End of chapter nine)


	10. chapter ten:potions, peeves and Fudge

Chapter ten

Breakfast was solemn affair the next morning for the sixth year Gryffindors had just found out that they had potions first lesson, with the slytherins. Harry could see that Neville's teeth were chattering.

Snape swept into the lesson

"today we are to be brewing veriterserum, for some reason the headmaster believes that this potion should be taught in the sixth year as apposed to the seventh, the making of this potion is extremely complex, instructions are to be found on page 14456 of your textbook, you will not be working in your normal partners, Granger, Goyle…weasly, Zabini…Crabbe, Longbottom…Potter Malfoy, Start now"

Harry walked straight to the supply cupboard and started to brew the potion completely ignoring Malfoy, he was just about to add the snake's venom when Snape barked from behind him

"Potter! Where is your textbook?"

"In my bag…" Harry added four drops of armadillo bile

"Where should it be?"

"In my bag…" Harry knotted three strands of elodea and stirred it in

"Stop wasting potion ingredients, start again and use the textbook…" Snape attempted to remove the potion from Harry's cauldron but found that his spell was deflected.

The potions master looked a little put out and stalked off to terrorise Neville. Malfoy sidled up beside Harry and threw a vial of beetle's legs into the potion, Harry caught them with a levitation spell and returned them to their vial

"No, Malfoy those aren't added until after the silver shavings…"

By the end of the potion only Harry's potion was the pure liquid it was supposed to resemble, Goyle had added too many beetles' legs to Hermione's potion.

"Mr Potter as by some miracle your potion has not exploded administer a dose to Miss Granger" Snape leered

Hermione looked a little worried but took the potion anyway; once it was administered Snape waited for a moment as though expecting Hermione to keel over and die then said

"Well as Miss Granger appears to be alive, we shall see if it works, which I very much doubt," he turned to Hermione, "what is your full name"

Harry gulped; Hermione had told Ron and him her name once.

"My name is Hermione, Sophie, Sara, Atremis, Athenne, Helen Mary, Jane, Andrea, Drusilla, Anne, Daisy, Victoria, Emily, Elizabeth, Natasha, Flora, Henrietta, Samantha, Gemma Harriet, Catherine, Isabel, Jenny Granger"

Harry looked up at Snape and could have laughed at the looked on the potions masters face, thee potions master appeared to be torn between disgust that his worst enemy's son had brew the potion correctly without a textbook and shock at the number of name Hermione had.

"And why may I ask do you have so many names?"

"My parents could not decide what to call me"

Snape administered the antiserum

"Now Potter administer your own potion to you self"

Harry grimaced but took the potion any way, it had absolutely no effect what so ever, Harry decided to pretend the potion was working, Snape didn't bother with the small questions, he went in for the big cheese straight away

"What did you do this summer?"

Harry cast a secrecy bubble

"None of you business, do not tell Dumbledore that I can lie through this potion, he is to be trusted less than Voldermort, do you know his name?"

"His name is Dumbledore Potter, it has always been"

"Unfortunately it has not Albus Dumbledore was once known as Octavious Grindlewald"

Snape looked disbelieving

"Ayre and Aryan will support my words as will Polik"

"I will Potter, return to your place"

"What will you tell Dumbledore? I will do you a favour if you do me one"

"What favour could you do me?"

"I could attend a meeting for you…"

"I know deatheaters were hoods but you will be caught Potter"

Harry changed his facial features to those of Snape's

"I know deatheaters were hoods but you will be caught Potter" he imitated

"You are a metamorphmagus?"

"Yes is that a problem?"

"No, I will tell Dumbledore that you spent your holidays in America"

"Thanks…one more favour…could you force me to drink Neville's potion…I have divination next"

"It is pure poison Potter"

"I'll manage…just pretend to banish me to the hospital wing…you'll also need to pretend to remove the secrecy bubble"

"What secrecy bubble?"

"The one I conjured"

Snape nodded and Harry waved his hand

"Potter, I am not an evil smelling git, Longbottom, bring your potion here immediately"

The timid boy brought his cauldron to the front of the classroom and placed it in front of Snape

"Taste it Potter"

"Please sir…" Harry feigned reluctance; Snape's expression grew even angrier, Harry took the potion and collapsed dead with a soft oops

a few hours later Harry came back to life and immediately looked at his watch…not only had he managed to miss divination but he had also missed history of magic, since it was the lunch hour Harry decided to try and find an old friend, peeves. After searching many of the poltergeist's favourite haunts Harry found him at the top of the astronomy tower

"Hello, Sal."

"Sal? Who is there who lives in this castle still that is allowed to call me Sal?"

"Harry Potter, old friend of yours funded the building of this school"

"Harry? Long time no see…"

"Sal, I need a favour…"

"What can I do for you?"

"well, the ministry of magic has started to interfere with the school again…some of the things they have done are good but they have cancelled the duelling contest, that was about three hundred years ago and this year the quidditch cup has been cancelled…will you help a friend in need?"

"Of course I will, now what would you like me to do"

"Well, I'm afraid you will have to reveal yourself to Grindlewald"

"Lead the way good sir…why exactly has quidditch been cancelled?"

"Because of a ministry law that we are not allowed outside unless at a lesson"

"Then how can I be of use?"

"Well only a Hogwarts founder may revoke these laws and I really do not wish to reveal myself in the near future"

"So what will I be required to do?"

"Oh only have an audience with the village idiot we the general wizarding public employ as minister for magic"

"Very well so long as it is short"

As they walked to the headmaster's office they reminisced on old times, the gargoyle opened to the password and Harry was just about to knock on the oaken door when snape opened it himself

"Professor Snape…"

"Potter, you are alive…how?"

"I'll tell you during detention tomorrow, Sal. Here wants a work with the village idiot"

"What about?"

"The small matter that he feels that it is cruel to keep the children inside the castle so much"

"Who exactly is Sal?"

"Salazar Slytherin, the founder"

"Slytherin here? Since when?"

"He's been here since he died you might know him as Peeves"

"Peeves??"

"Ever wonder why he couldn't be exorcised?"

"You know it is very rude to talk about someone in front of them" Slytherin interrupted their dialogue

"Sorry Sal. See you later Professor" Harry turned and walked into the office closing the door behind him

"Close the door in my face…"

"Sorry Sal…Grindlewald…a word?"

"Mr Potter, I hope you had a good time in America"

"That is not your concern…Salazar wished to revoke the quidditch bans and hopefully ministry dealings in the school"

"If Slytherin wishes to he may revoke all ministry dealings in this school…have you found a portrait?"

"No…I found his ghost"

"None of the founders have remained as ghost least of all Slytherins"

"Headmaster you may not be aware but in my day it was considered very rude to talk about someone in front of them"

"You are Salazar Slytherin?" the old man looked shocked, "how did Harry find out about you?"

"Oh, he caught me plotting a prank in parseltounge" Peeves replied

"I see, well then we had better give the minister for magic a call, Slytherin I would make yourself look mean"

Slytherin transformed himself into a good imitation of Godric.

"Do come a along for a bit to eat, Fudge" Dumbledore was saying, a few moments later fudge came spinning out of the fireplace

"Dumbledore… I can't see how you can have any need of me…"

"Cornelius it is not me who wishes to speak to you, allow me to present Salazar Slytherin"

Salazar blew himself out "greetings minister Fudge, I have returned from my wayward wanderings of a thousand years to find that the ministry has been interfering with the school again, we cut ourselves away from the ministry when they tried to make us build this school with a galleon to complete this entire school, we returned it to them when we received a more generous sponsor. I hereby decree that all changes made to this school by the ministry of magic are to be rebuked…headmaster the school laws are to be found in the chamber beneath the divination books pull the left foot of the chaffinch on the right end of the book case"

Harry could feel the magic of the castle respond to these words as the notices appeared of the house notice boards

"Goodbye Fudge," said Salazar happily, helpfully apparating Fudge back to his office, once he had returned he advised Harry to return to the house common room


	11. chapter elven: angels and visting volder...

Chapter eleven

The first lesson of the next day was transfiguration, Harry was looking forward to the lesson until he found out that they were going to be studying the art of transfiguration, he listened to the McGonagall's speech as he tried to figure out how he was going to avoid having to take the animagus potion.

"as many of you will probably know the only way to become an animagus is to brew a potion…you have to brew this potion yourself to become an animagus…there is an ancient legend that there is a room you can enter from this castle which will reveal your animagus forms but it is unproven…we are fortunate that professor Snape does not have a lesson at this moment so he will be able to allow us to use his classroom to create the potion, you should all be warned that this potion is extremely complex…"

Harry saw that Neville look very nervous, while the class was walking to the potions classroom Harry came to walk next to him.

"Don't worry Neville" said Harry

"I've always wanted to be an animagus…"

"You know the room McGonagall spoke about…I found it…it wouldn't tell me my form but it told me yours…"

Neville's face lit up

"What am I?"

"A panther…you'll be able to transform straight away…but don't…." Harry stopped talking as a very angry looking Snape stalked up to him

"Potter, my office immediately…don't argue you are in enough trouble as it is" he said as Harry opened his mouth to do so, he walked in silence to Snape's office, he had been sitting in there for about ten minutes when Snape came in…he looked worn and worried…Harry had never seen this face of the potion's master before.

"Are you alright sir?"

"Yes, Potter…I had a bad night last night…"

"Meeting?" asked Harry

"No…other business, one you would not be able to help me in, I wished to know how you survived drinking that potion, one drop would have killed a dragon…"

"Then I must be stronger than a dragon"

"I was wondering Potter, why do you trust me but not Dumbledore…apart from the obvious fact…"

"You have something that Dumbledore does not…"

"And what would that be?" asked snape carefully

"Your amulet of truth"

"How did you know?"

"The muggle phrase it takes one to know one comes to mind"

Snape's head shot up "you have one?"

Harry nodded, "what service did you do to the forest?" he asked

"I healed a bird"

"Did it stay with you?" asked Harry, Snape nodded, "am I right to guess that it had red wings and was healed using tears?"

"It was a phoenix that I healed; she is in the forest at the moment"

"Then you are a fellow angel?" said Harry a little surprised

"damned angel, sent the child of two royal children into this world and was cursed until I was able to find her and return he to her rightful place…I wouldn't have even had to come here had the angelic royal bloodline not died out…why are you here?"

"I can tell you some things if it is a demonic angel that you seek…"

Snape's head snapped up

"How old are you?"

"I'm only sixteen, but I am part elf…we have been seeking a vampiric elf as the royal line has died out…I was tasked with finding this member of the royalty"

"Part angel, part elf?" asked Snape, Harry nodded, "as far as I knew lily and James Potter were both human…"

"Shows how much you knew about them" said Harry cheekily

"I'm afraid Potter I will have to put you in detention for that comment…what can you tell me of the demonic angel?"

"She married the vampiric elf"

"That could present a problem…" said snape delicately

"It has been a while since I visited the elven realms…but I believe their son is the current ruler…"

"Why?"

"Circumstances…"

Harry was almost glad when there came a rapping on the door, Snape put on an angry face and ripped the door open

"Severus…I hope you are not torturing Potter"

"He is just coming Minerva…Potter leave this office immediately we will talk further of this in detention"

That evening found Harry outside Snape's office

"Come in" a familiar voice snapped from behind the door when Harry rapped on it, "Mr Potter…" said Snape as Harry entered and sat down, "of your attendance of a death eater meeting I think that I might be better served if you were to tell me of the demonic angel"

"I will tell the council…I can come with you…when you next plan to return there?"

"I will be able to travel there on the weekend…"

"Snape I have been plotting"

"Really…I thought Gryffindors were only good at plotting pranks"

"you'd be surprised…I was wondering if you wanted to wash your hands of the deatheaters all together…I could get the dark idiot to kill me…"

"You would do that?"

"For another angel…yes…even one that has been cruel to me ever since I met him"

Snape hung his head then sparked up again

"Mayhap Severus Snape should disappear, I mean actually die…I could come back as a different person…the face I have on at the moment is a glamour placed on me by my adoptive father…"

they spent the next hour plotting how to make sure that Snape's death would run smoothly…they even started to plan Professor Mark Moonshine (Snape's 'real' name)

"What colour are your wings?"

"They're dull grey"

"Is that common?"

"Fairly…have you ever been to the angelic realm?" Harry shook his head and Snape continued "well, the darker the colour of your wings, the less of your clan colour in them the less powerful you are…I am of about middle class, for an angel, yellow is my clan colour…the moon shines with a yellow light"

"What other clan colours are their?"

"well, there are the Sunsong tribe which has red wings, and the seas-sleep clan which has blue wings, of course the Yaersa Mai which is…I mean was the royal clan, their wings were of pure white…the lesser clans mix but the Yaersa Mai were very exclusive, that's why the angelic princess was so shocked…"

It seemed Snape would have talked further but he bent over with pain and grasped his arm, "meeting" he gasped between his teeth, Harry transferred the mark on Snape's arm to his then took Snape's portkey.

He landed in a dark room with dark wooden walls, Voldermort was standing in the middle of this room, and Harry felt his scar tingle and Nirah shift on his wrist. A few minutes later all the deatheaters had gathered, Harry was relived to see that the act of grovelling at his feet and kissing his robes what not necessary. Voldermort started to speak

"I have been informed of a traitor, I know his name, he knows who he is, I command him to come forward…" Harry looked around and noticed a short man quivering from head to toe as well as a man who was shifting uncomfortably…Harry was surprised to see so many were spies in Voldermort's inner circle. When no-one stepped forward Voldermort said

"My death eaters the traitor in our midst is…"

He would have continued but Harry cut across him

"Me"

Voldermort spun around to look at Harry

"Severus, my fickle friend, you…no, it is not you I seek"

"it is…I sent the message containing the fact that a death eater in the inner circle was a traitor, I laid a false name to cover my tracks…I have been working for Dumbledore since the beginning…do what you like with me I have no care anymore"

"You fool, you will not die you will suffer a fate worse than death"

"Do not even bother to summon dementors they will not attack me" it was true for Snape as dementors were a form of demon and no demon would attack an angel whilst there was peace. The dementors were tried and found to fail

"Well since you are so unappetising to them I suppose that I will have to have you dealt with some other way…but for the moment…crucio…" Harry shrugged off the curse as Salazar had taught him to

"You know I think even Harry Potter could cast a stronger charm than that…" said Harry in an amused voice


	12. chapter twelve: meeting moonshine

Chapter twelve

Apparently this was not the best thing to tell Voldermort when he was already irritated with you

"That boy couldn't even kill a spider," spat Voldermort his eyes blazing

"If that's your opinion of Harry Potter then I pity you…but never mind you will learn soon enough that Dumbledore is very skilled at the dark arts…" said Harry almost laughing

"Do not speak to me of that pompous fool"

"Tom you are mistaking Dumbledore for Fudge…are you well?"

Voldermort's eyes almost burned with fury

"Fool, you will die for this, Nott, Crabbe take this and hang it by its ankles out side the three broomsticks then kill him"

"Those two don't even look as though they know which end of a sword to hold…"

"Enough…" the dark idiot left the room

Harry allowed Nott and Crabbe to apparate him to Hogsmeade

Next morning when Madame Rosmerta went for her morning walk to the baker around the corner for her breakfast she saw a scene from nightmare. There was a dark mark in the air…she turned around and looked up at the inn hanging from the gables by his ankles was a black clad Severus Snape, she ran screaming up to Hogwarts.

Harry woke to find himself on a marble table in the school infirmary; he groaned…he had only been here once before when he had first fallen off the great hall rafters. He checked his body, the post-mortem spells had been preformed he stood up and conjured a note

"This man know to you as Severus Snape is not for you to bury we his true kin will perform the honour"

He smiled at the card and then slipped out of the hospital wing, a glance at hi watch told him that he was ten minutes late for Defence against the dark arts

"Mr Potter, I hope I will not have to put up with you being this late to all my lessons…"

Harry scowled at Polik

! I can't tell my body when to come back to life can I! Exclaimed Harry in Elvish

Polik raised an eyebrow but said nothing on the subject

"very well class now that Mr Potter is here we will start the test, I would like you all to go and wait in the corridor, I will call you in one at a time…Mr Potter would you care to go first"

Harry nodded, they watched the class leave

! So professor, what is our lesson today?!

!for you? Animagus Practise, shields and invisibility…I suppose it was you hanging outside the three broomsticks this morning!

Harry nodded

!the way the professors talk you wouldn't even…!

!the professors don't know the new me!

!well let's get this class started!

Harry became invisible

"Patil" called Polik

Parvati came in through the door; she was hastily stuffing a compact into her pocket

"Miss Patil, I will conjure various creatures and I want you to defeat them"

Miss Patil nodded her understanding, Harry turned into a Cornish pixie, Parvati's eyebrows were raised but she sprang forward and sent a stunning curse in Harry's direction, it hit his shield and he turned into a grim like dog, Parvati shrieked and ran from the room, Harry looked at Polik

"Oops"

!now Harry, it's not fair to pick on peoples weaknesses!

! I was under the impression that I had to get them out of the room as soon as possible!

!alright then…Harry one, everyone else, nil! "Zabini"

most people only managed five or six creatures, the people who had been in the DA were a little better, Hermione topped the class with eighteen, (she was beaten when Harry became a house elf), Neville also did very well (he was beaten when Harry turned into Snape) Ron was beaten by a Acromantula.

"Harry where have you been?" exclaimed Hermione as Harry sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table. Harry would have answered her but at that moment Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, he wasn't smiling

"It is my sad duty to inform you of the death of one of our most distinguished Professors, Professor Severus Snape was found dead in Hogsmeade this morning"

you could have heard a feather drop in the great hall at this comment, Harry looked over to Malfoy to see how he was taking this news, he was surprised to see that Malfoy was looking extremely scared, Harry found himself wondering if there was more to Malfoy than met the eye, Harry stared intently at Malfoy. He wondered if Malfoy had known about Snape's purpose.

Dumbledore had decreed that there were to be no lessons that afternoon, this found Harry sitting on the shore of the lake with Ron and Hermione, who were both very quiet

"We were always so cruel about him" said Hermione in a quiet voice

Ron nodded, they drifted back into silence.

"Who do you recon that is?" Ron pointed over to a muggle clad figure that was walking over towards them; he looked like a uni student

"Hello, I hope I am in the right place…I am applying for the potions position, I hope it hasn't been taken…"

Ron stood up his voice was heated with anger

"Appling for the job…for Merlin's sake he only died this morning"

"Who died? Have I come at a bad time?"

Ron gaped at the man, who continued

"I only came because there was an advert in the daily prophet for the position about a week ago, I always travel by muggle means, I was in Romania for my gap year and I saw the advert and hurried here…has the position been taken?"

"Who posted the advertisement?" asked Hermione in a quiet voice

The student took a scrap of parchment form his pocket and scanned it

"A Mr S. Snape, I suppose that he is the headmaster here?"

"No Professor Snape was the last Potions professor he was murdered by Voldermort last night…what is your name?" asked Harry

"Mark Moonshine"

"Please would you raise your left shirt sleeve?"

'Moonshine' passed this test

"I'll take you to the headmaster; do you want to come Hermione, Ron?"

"No…Ron?"

"No..."

Harry started to walk to the castle with 'moonshine'

"I don't know how to thank you for doing this for me"

"Well, you could owe me a wizard debt or just don't tell the school about my inability to die and my metamophmagus abilities"

"Very well"

They reached the headmaster's gargoyle, Harry eyed it carefully, not many people knew that this statue was a sculpture depicting him; since he did not feel like guessing sweet names he placed his wrist in the statue's mouth. It came to life and looked around

"Hello…its you, I haven't seen you in…a long time…what was Salazar's familiar called?"

"Riazt" the gargoyle jumped aside

"How the…how did you know that Harry?"

"Tell you another time" Harry pushed the door open

"Ah Mr Potter…how I may I help you"

"The Professor and I may not have been good friends but I feel it my duty to tell you that it was you who killed him"

"I know Mr Potter, how may I help you other than that?"

"this man…Mark Moonshine wishes to apply for the potions position…Snape knew he was going to be killed soon, he posted an advert for his job in the daily prophet…just a week ago…good luck Mr Moonshine"

Sorry it's a little short…hopefully more soon

I would reply to all the reviews but I have about as many courseworks over due as Harry has galleons…(ie I'm screwed

Lol

Just dont tell my mum


	13. chapter thirteen: angels and demons

Sorry I forgot to mention that when speech is like! This! Its elvish, there will be more different lanagues to come so for the record

!elvish!

demon

"English"

angelic

talking to an animal

parseltounge

middleages English

I'm doing this to check whether all these symbols work as well as to inform you…if they don't then please inform me

Ststststststststststststststststststst

Chapter thirteen

At supper that night Professor Dumbledore stood up again

"I would like to present you with our new potions professor, Professor Mark Moonshine"

Harry looked over at Malfoy to see how he would take this replacement, he was surprised to see Malfoy running up to the teachers table. He stood in front of Moonshine they both raised the hand of their hands and touched them together

"Mark...they told me you were dead, why didn't you tell me…I have been sick with worry"

"I am sorry Draco, but I have good news…"

The two people suddenly realized that the entire hall was staring at them

"We will talk later" said Moonshine

Malfoy nodded and returned to the Slytherin table

Dumbledore spoke again "time for food I think"

A buzz of talk started

Ststststststststststststststststststst

As Harry was leaving he was hall, moonshine stopped him

"Mr Potter, would you come to my office please"

Harry nodded and told Ron and Hermione not to wait for him.

Malfoy was in Snape's office when they arrived

"Moonshine, your death has messed up your taste of friends" he said with a faint laugh as they entered

"Don't laugh; Potter knows who the angelic demon is he holds all the cards"

Malfoy raised his eyebrow, Harry asked

"How is Malfoy involved in all of this?"

"Draco is a demon"

"Don't tell me the demonic line has died out too"

"It has" said Draco shortly, "how is it your business?"

"I am a nosy part angel"

"Apparently Lily and James were an angel and an elf" said Snape softly

"I never said that Snape" said Harry with a laugh

"Then you are adopted?"

"No…I was not adopted…but that is not your business"

"What proof to we have that you are not just trying to get on our collective nerves" drawled Malfoy

"It was Harry who was hanging from the gables of the three broomsticks having been brutally slaughtered"

"I read about that…Potter, how the hell are you alive after all of those curses and how did you fool Dumbledore, for that matter how did you manage to drink that potion of Neville's in potions…Potter what are you hiding" snapped Draco angrily

"Apart from the fact I am totally indestrucable and don't have a death? Nothing"

"Tell me a straight lie" said Draco

Harry thought for a moment

"My cousin is anorexic"

Draco frowned, I can't tell whether you are lying or not…the only people who are able to lie to a demon is a daemion"

"A what?" asked Harry

"A daemion, the royal demons all had Siberian tiger's tails they were known as daemions"

"What happened to them?"

Draco winced

"there was a group of people called the Shadows, they wished destroy the daemions, and they did they killed them all in one night…the royal guard hunted down and slaughtered all of the Shadows, except me…they sent me here to search for the angelic daemion, it I return without her I will be slaughtered on sight…so how are you able to lie to me" asked Malfoy

"I practise…anyway, there is the method of saying one thing a meaning another which I find very useful…"

Draco narrowed his eyes but said nothing, Snape attempted to lighten the mood

"Harry and I are going to the angelic realm this weekend"

"Do you even know what colour his wings are?" asked Malfoy his voice dripping with sarcasm

"No he doesn't" snapped Harry, "Sorry," he amended, "I just like to try and surprise people…Slytherin trait…I suppose" Harry allowed his white wings and his Siberian tiger's tail to show as well as his clawed hands and feet

For a moment Snape and Malfoy were both slack jawed

"You?" was all Draco could say

"Harry, I thought you said the angelic daemion married a vampiric elf" said Snape

Harry allowed his fangs and pointed ears to show as well.

"Lily Evans?"

Harry nodded

"It I had known I would have been able to leave this place thirty years ago"

"Thirty one"

Snape glared at him, Harry spoke again

"You should be warned I like to be told exactly what will happen to me to my face before I reveal who I am"

Malfoy looked worried

"Don't worry, I wont let them kill you"

"Well that's a comfort…Potter who faints every time a dementor comes near him is offering to protect me"

"well…since I am a daemion I think I will be alright now Draco but do tell me if you are not sure…but be warned if I take the throne you will have to be king in my absence…you can leave the wizarding world far more easily than I"

"Why me?"

"because I don't know any other demons…you strike me as fairly honest and to be honest I have to rule the angels, the demons and the elves…next thing I know the queen will decide I am related to her…in fact lets not tempt fate"

Snape and Draco both rolled their eyes

ststststststststststststststststststst

sorry another short one

lol

just don't tell my mum

P.S. Please review

P.P.S I have too much coursework


	14. chapter fourteen:new teacher and violent...

Chapter fourteen

"I wonder what the potions professor will be like" said Hermione as they walked down to the dungeons.

"He looked nicer than Snape" said Ron

Hermione nodded

"Harry there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend…do you want to go?"

"I can't" Harry said, "I have elven law that I have to study" he said this last part in a whisper

"You mean those huge books Hedwig keeps on bringing?"

Harry nodded, ashamed of lying to his friends, but it was so easy, he supposed that it must be part of his demon nature. They queued up outside the class room,

"Hey Potty," said a familiar drawl, Ron immediately tensed up for a fight

"Yes, Da…Malfoy"

"A message from Moonshine" Malfoy passed a scrap of parchment to Harry

"Thank you Malfoy" the blonde boy sauntered off, Hermione looked surprised

"Did I just see Malfoy walk up to us without once insulting me or Ron?"

"I'm afraid you did" said Ron, "this can only mean one thing the end of the world is nigh"

Moonshine walked past them into the classroom…he was wearing a baggy washed out tee-shirt and old jeans, still looking like a muggle student, nothing could have been more different from the old potions professor. Once they were all settled Moonshine seemed to realise that almost the entire class was glaring at him.

"I see you seem to think that I came here because the misfortune of Professor Snape…I did not I have been on a gap year in Romania, studying vampires…I received the daily prophet one morning about a week ago I found an advertisement for this position and travelled here with all possible haste, my broom broke on the way here, so I had to travel by muggle means"

The death stares stopped

"Now, Mr Snape had planned to teach you the Reditly potion but the headmaster has requested an advanced tracking potion so we will be creating this…it is on page 345 in your book"

There was a bustle from the Gryffindors as they started to unpack their cauldrons and potion ingredients, the Slytherins didn't move, except for Malfoy who already had his cauldron bubbling.

"Why should we listen to a mudblood like you?" asked Zabini

"Because, Mr Zabini, I am a pureblood and I will be angry, sorry very angry if you do not move now…I happen to know a very nice Acromantula nest in the forbidden forest we all go there to collect potions ingredients for this entire lesson if you do not brew this potion"

the Slytherins reluctantly started to move, Harry wondered if Moonshine knew that Ron was scared of spiders, he could see Ron muttering something that looked a little bit like,

"Move you…move!"

Moonshine started to walk around the classroom

"Mr Potter, you seem to be fairly good a brewing potions"

"Professor Snape was a good teacher" replied Harry

"Well he certainly disliked you, his notes are somewhat amusing"

"My father used to bully him when he was at school, he hated me"

"It is sad when people are blinded by their hatred of someone and transfer that hated to someone else"

Harry almost laughed, admittedly it was very funny listening to Snape knocking himself, it had turned out that the Severus Snape he knew was under a spell placed on him by his father, he naturally had blonde hair which he now wore very short and purple eyes, his face was more rounded, his features were surprisingly Chinese, it was an interesting mixture, he could see a fair few of the girls in the class were admiring him, he wondered what they would do if they knew this was Professor do-anything-wrong-I-will-bite-your-head-off Snape.

By the end of the class even Neville and Crabbe had brewed a proper potion

Harry noticed Hermione was frowning

"Don't you like professor Moonshine?"

"I do but there is something different about him" she replied

"Well, he is the complete opposite of Snape" said Ron

"There were similarities, his potion skill was the same as Snape's" replied Hermione distractedly

"Maybe that was the way the previous potions teacher taught" said Harry with a shrug, "what our next lesson?"

"Self-defence"

Harry groaned, Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows.

As Harry had expected the twins were deliberately fooling around, as he entered Aryan started to bow to Harry only to he caught by Arye. Harry rolled his eyes and joined the rest of the class.

"Now that you are all here" started Arye

"We can begin" said Aryan

"The first thing that you will learn"

"Will be the"

"Fall"

"We will throw you"

"Unless you throw"

"Us"

"Please get into"

"Two lines"

Ron elbowed Harry in the ribs

"They're just like Fred and George…I wonder if they have met"

"I hope they haven't" groaned Harry

Ron looked at him slightly surprised

The class arranged themselves into two lines; Harry was near the middle of Aye's line from here could have a good view of the elves' technique. Hermione tried to throw Aryan but was thrown herself but preformed an immaculate fall; he later found out that she had a blue belt in karate.

Ron was simple, he came, he flew, he crashed.

As Harry approached Arye he noticed Aryan stop his group and start to prowl over to Harry and Arye

) now I would like a nice fair fight here gentlemen (Harry said in elvish

) well we would consider that it is fair to pit both of us against you (

) elves, they all have the same twisted idea of fair (

the battle thus commenced, it was short, Arye employed a leg sweep as Aryan swung a punch at Harry's head, Harry jumped over Arye's leg and swung his body away from Aryan's fist employing something that looked quite a bit like an Arab spring, thus landing on his feet, the twins attacked again, Arye with a roundhouse kick, that looked as though he was going to spin it so as to add a hook as well, which would mean a double hit on Harry's side just under the ribcage, Harry caught the foot and using the momentum Arye had committed when he started the move he swung around burying a foot in Aryan's stomach then toppling Arye on top of him

) enough (they gasped in unison

Harry nodded and walked over to where Ron and Hermione were standing

"That was bloody amazing" said Ron

"Well they are twins" said Harry as he watched the twins ploughing through the ranks of people, "or are you referring to the new method of flying you have just discovered" he asked with a laugh

"How did you learn to fight like that?"

"Godric Gryffindor may have been a rule abiding and grumpy person, most of the time but he was a very good teacher" said Harry so that only his friends and probably the twins could hear him

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Silent eyes of the night :: Coursework is part of the final result for my GCSE, I'm lucky I get coursework and schoolwork…uk education system is crazy…hope ur feeling better…hope ur mum hasn't caught you

Aqua Mage- I total agree

Emikae- get some sleep this story aint gona run away

Nogoalieme-cool

Yami rose- glad u like the joke

Sword and Magic- it depends on how much school work I have and how tired I am

Andrea10- this story comes from a strange mind…I would not suggest trying to suspect things about it…you could start to suffer like me..

Fantasychick, Kachie, spectra2, night-owl-123,


	15. chapter fifteen: owls results, angels an...

S phoenix S

K angelic K

L parseltounge L

Chapter fifteen

That evening Harry was sitting in the common room reading an intensely boring book of elven law when Hermione asked

"Harry what were your OWL results?"

Harry looked up surprised

"I don't know…I had forgotten about them, I suppose they must have got lost when I left the Dursley's…" He frowned

"But, Harry you had to sign up for the classes you wanted to do for this year on a form in that envelope" said Hermione in a worried voice

"I suppose professor McGonagall put down my choices then…I'll go and ask her"

Harry walked off to McGonagall's study it was Rowena's old room…Harry wondered if McGonagall knew about the en suite part of the room. He knocked.

"Come in" snapped McGonagall's voice from behind the door, Harry entered and closed the door. McGonagall looked up

"Hello, Mr Potter, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering what my OWLs results were"

"Ah yes your results returned unopened, I placed your name on the list of all the subjects required to be an auror, no one but your examiners know your actual results"

Harry raised an eyebrow

"Do you still have the results then?"

"Yes, nobody but you can open the envelope it is a spell to protect people's results" she passed a heavy envelope to Harry, who thanked her and left. When he returned to the common room, most of the fifth years still in the common room stared at the envelope in his hand Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione

"I've tracked down my OWLs results" he told them, he sat down and opened the letter

"Mr H. J. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that your ordinary wizarding level results are presented in this letter, due to your status your results were especially moderated so you can be assured of correct marking.

History of magic- E

Astronomy- A

Potions- O

Divination- O

Care of magical creatures- O

Transfiguration- E

Charms- E

Defence against the Dark arts- WR

History of magic- T

We would like to congratulate you on breaking a previous record with your Defence against the Dark arts result.

You may, be wondering about your divination result, the examiner whose fortune you read accidentally broke a time turner soon after you read her future and died two weeks before the day of you examination"

Harry wasn't overly impressed with his results but of course he would probably take his OWLs again at some point in his life, he passed the parchment to Hermione, who raised her eyebrows

"Fred and George weren't lying there is such a grade as troll"

Harry defended himself

"I had Voldermort playing with my brains during that exam"

"Do things to anyone's exam results that would mate" muttered Ron as he glanced at Harry's results.

Harry looked over at Hermione, she was engrossed in an ancient book her wand tracing the lines as she used the translation spell

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing" replied Hermione shrilly

Harry took it from her and read the spine

"Faking of death, how to be very convincing, by Mort GeGhurt, what are you reading that for" he asked

"Moonshine…Snape…I need proof though or you wont believe me"

"Hermione, stop this immediately, you are putting Snape into danger by even following this course…" he hissed quietly to her, he looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping then cast a secrecy bubble, "Grindlewald must do be allowed to find out that Snape still lives, it is also probably best if he doesn't know about me" Hermione nodded her understanding, "I help Snape…it was me hanging from the gable of the three broomsticks with more curses on me than a target practise sheet." Hermione's eyes widened almost comically, "then I was used as target practise for the entire Defence against the Dark arts class"

"Oh Harry! Are your…"

"Luckily all spells were repelled by the shield I had in action even that one!"

"Sorry if I had known…"

"Doesn't matter Hermione, How is Krum?"

"Umm…he's alright…he has given up Quidditch, he's an auror now…I'm afraid for him…"

"I could ask death for you if you want"

"No, don't…"

"alright, but don't fret about it, Hermione…even if he does die, you will see him again, something I will not be able to do, once you are gone I will never see you again no matter now suicidal I become"

Hermione nodded, "but we are still here so enjoy your time with us while you can…worry about the time without us once we are gone"

Harry nodded, then looked over at Ron

"He has a crush on your sister doesn't he?"

Hermione nodded

"Have we made any plans for Christmas yet?" Harry asked Hermione

"Well, we were planning on staying in my house for Christmas, we thought it would be nice for the Wealsy tribe to come and visit our house…"

"Does that mean I can't come?"

"Of course you can come…it will be a bit of a squeeze to fit all of us in the house but I think we will manage"

"I can always sleep outside if there isn't enough room…I wonder, I wonder if the elves would mind if I brought a few more people along for the midwinter festival"

"Mid winter festival?"

"Haven't I asked you to come already?" Harry expanded the bubble to include Ron who had surprisingly actually been working all through this conversation

"Ron, Hermione, would you mind coming to the elven midwinter ball?"

Ron stared at him as did Hermione. I can find out your animagus forms for you you'll be able to transform immediately…"

"Harry, you don't have…" Hermione started to say, but was cut of by Ron

"Deal"

"Hermione you are an eagle owl, Ron you are a Bengal tiger"

"What are you?" asked Hermione

"Me?... I'm every creature under the sun and not under it as well, though ii think my main form is the Siberian tiger from my demon form…but about the ball, I think I'll be able to allow you to bring a partner each…but you will have to pass them with me"

"Alright Harry" said Hermione and Ron at the same time

They went to bed…it was Friday, Harry left a note in Hermione's book and on his pillow that he was going to study in his apartment and wouldn't be coming out until Monday as he wanted to finish all of the books on eleven law he had before the school week started again, he then went to Moonshine's office, where Mark was waiting for him

"Hello Harry, are you ready to travel"

Harry nodded

"Good" said Moonshine "The preparations are done" he whistled sharply and a bright phoenix flew over to his shoulder.

S Hello S said Harry

S you speak to me? S

S it would seem so S

The phoenix bowed to him

S what is your name S Harry asked curious

S I am Trysen S

"You have a beautiful phoenix"

"Sai-li has always been faithful to me"

"Her name is Trysen" Harry said with a laugh, "but Sai-li is a nice name, wings of flame, not very original"

"So where is your phoenix?"

"On my shoulder, as normal" Tyndyrn dropped her invisibility

S I was having a nap S she complained

S Sorry Tyn… S

Snape's phoenix talked again

S Tyndyrn, is that you my sister? I have not seen you in almost a thousand years S

S Harry healed me of a grievous wound he is a time traveler S

As the phoenixes continued to catch up on old times over Harry's head, (he had one on each shoulder) Harry turned to Moonshine who was smiling

"I hope Sai…I mean Trysen is not talking badly of me to your phoenix"

"Strangely enough our phoenixes are sisters"

Moonshine raised an eyebrow

"Oh, yes..Hermione has figured out that you are Snape"

"I'm not surprised, she managed to break my riddle with the bottles in her first year…shall we head out to the angel realm?"

Harry nodded then asked "what langue do angels speak?"

"Angelic, surprisingly" said Moonshine

"Say something in angelic"

K Something K

K oh what wit K

K You speak it already? K

K no, party of being me is being able to speak all of the tongues that have ever existed and will ever exist K

K you scare me you know…I mean who will keep your head the right size when we are all gone? K

K Death K

K good at leas now I know there will be someone to fill my place when I leave, now step into this circle K

Harry complied, Snape chanted something and suddenly they weren't in Kansas (sorry cant spell) anymore. In fact they were in a shabby street that looked as though paint had been forgotten a few years ago, Moonshine must have noticed Harry's eyes roaming around the peeling paintwork

"the vaults in which the Yaersa Mai kept the realm's wealth and paid every person's wages from them…the dying of the monarchy was ill chance, they were not immune to a disease and they all died from it, your mother was probably saved by my sending her to the human realm…although the demon in her may have protected her…"

"So you are telling me that the people around here have been living on next to nothing for thirty one years" asked Harry critically

Snape nodded.

"Should we go to the palace?"

Snape nodded again, and stretched his wings out from his back then looked at Harry, who shook his head, the poor people they were likely to be seeing would probably not welcome the sight of a pair of white wings

Moonshine lead them out into a more main street here Harry could see the winged race flitting around, the children seemed to be picking from the bins trying to find food apparently, Harry couldn't help feeling sorry for them. He sneezed and whilst engaged in this movement he conjured a feast in the middle of the street, there was plenty of food to feed quite a few people, as well as food they would take home to their families. Harry noticed Moonshine starring at it, and almost laughed as the mustard yellowish, grey winged angel turned to stare at him.

"You conjured that?"

"Yes…I hope they like it"

"They probably wont if they know it was you they will probably imprison you…especially the council the lack of food allows them complete control"

Harry heard shouts behind them a group of angels wearing amour plate were approaching them, once they were surrounded the angel who appeared to be the leader spoke

K Ganasi, what do you think you are doing, this display is disgusting K

Snape looked offended

K it was not me this time brother, my apprentice has an apparent allergy to something near to here K

The angel in amour plate turned to Harry who sneezed again producing a whole roast hog, the other angels jumped back with looks of terror on their faces

K get rid of it K said the leader K it is the time of fasting no one is to eat food for three weeks, it will K

Snape looked furious K To what end is this? K

K the council invented a religion that forbids eating for long periods of time K

K so if I eat something now then I will be struck down K asked Snape with almost a laugh

His brother nodded, Harry sniffed, the air was thick with an enchantment, as he did the this all of the guards drew back as though expecting something terrible

"There is an enchantment in the air here" Harry said to Moonshine, "it probably hurts if you eat anything"

"Then why would the children be searching for food?"

"May be children do not have to take part in the fasting"

The leader of the guard interrupted their conversation

K My Ganasi brother I am afraid that we must take you to the palace for it is a grievous offence to put food on the streets K

K that is a shame what is the punishment, Mathew, please tell me the offence is not too great K

K imprisonment or gift to the gods, it will be the decision of the council K

K I have been having better luck with my search for the Yaersa Mai K

K My Ganasi brother I hope you find it soon, we had better get moving K

They were hustled to the Palace Harry starched his back so that every bone cracked then sniffed again, the enchantment was how gone, Harry sneezed and produced a blood lollipop and a muggle blue tongue one for Moonshine who he passed it to

"You like blood lollipops?"

"Part vampire"

"Of course…"

Harry looked at the guard who were staring at them as though they had just revealed that they were in fact demons.

K I thought you said that we should go the palace K said Snape as all the guard stopped to watch them eat

They started to walk again

"Snape, what does Ganasi mean?"

"It is the term for an angel, who has control of magic like the English witch or wizard, but it is more of a title, I am Ganasi Mark of the Moonshine"

"And I am Ganasi Harry of the Yaersa Mai?"

Snape nodded, but did not speak as his brother turned to look at them

K My Ganasi brother stop announcing your title so loudly, what are you talking of? K

K the boy has been learning the history of the angels, though he seemed to think that there had been a Ganasi in the tribe of the Yaersa Mai K

Snape's brother seemed to find this very funny

"Harry you will be the first Ganasi in the Yaersa Mai…ever"

"And last…well; my life's work has been to destroy the rule book"

Snape laughed, but it was cut short as they entered the palace, it was made of white marble with gilded statues on the roofs

"I take it that the Yaersa Mai were humble people" said Harry

"Extremely" said Snape

They were led into a large room in which there were five men sitting behind a large wooden table. Once they were stood in front of the men the one in the middle looked up,

K Ganasi Mark of the Moonshine, you appear to have no respect for the religion of the people who live in this city… K

The person to his left spoke now

K this crime is despicable; even now you are eating in the time of fasting K

K Ulio Hader of the Sunsong, I have not been in this realm for at least ten years, it was not I but my allergic apprentice who caused the food to appear…I was bringing him here for treatment as every time he so much as sneezes something happens K

K that is no good reason, Ganasi you are hereby sentenced to six months in the palace dungeons K

Harry's back stiffed, Snape spoke to the council

K my apprentice does not speak the angelic tongue…I will tell him of this unfortunate circumstance, for you see he will be much missed in the human realm K

K speak with him…but I would ask why you are teaching someone who is not an angel the angelic history K said an angel from the far right of the table, Harry noticed Snape's back stiffen, he pulled on Snape's arm

"Ganasi Mark, what is happening" Snape looked at him relieved

"The question is what shall we do?"

"Go to the prison…we can prepare there, anyhow I want to see what happens when I sneeze in here"

"Are you trying to get us killed?"

"No, you won't be killed; I might…that is a brilliant idea…" Harry sneezed very loudly, all of the guard jumped back but they were safe it was the people on the table who were swamped by food pouring off the table, unfortunately as they started to scream a biscuit found its way onto all of their mouths, and they all turned into giant canaries, when they were all turned back into humans they turned to Harry

K kill that boy... K

K public execution K

Harry pretended to look confused as he was dragged away by the guard

"Mark, don't tell them about me"

Snape nodded and was lost to Harry's sight.

He was dragged on to a large platform out side the palace walls, a large bell was rung causing the population of the city to gather around the platform. Snape's brother started to talk to Harry

K do you know the methods of execution? K

Harry pretended not speak Angelic and started speaking in anxious English

K it all you are going to speak gibberish then I suppose…ah what shall we go for…my brothers apprentice, I suppose, hanging should work, or maybe hanging by the ankles and being cut up…you are young, a hanging will be quickest K

He walked over to the wall and led Harry up to the top of a set of steps, as he was dying Harry allowed his white wings to show and then died

Ststststststststststststststststststst

You can imagine how Mathew of the Moonshine felt as he watched the poor teenager die, and how much worse he felt when the teenager sprouted white wings in an attempt to fly out of the noose, then he was still.

Mathew could have blended in with a bowl of milk, white wings he had just killed a Yaersa Mai, he looked at the crowd they were also shocked. He jumped as Mark apparated next to him

K Mark why did you not tell me? K

K That the boy was of the Yaersa Mai? K

Mathew nodded

K it was truly his idea…do not fret, my brother do not worry yourself, this boy is strong, he died for me just the other day K

K My Ganasi brother you speak in riddles K

K this child is a riddle, now we must take him down and show him to the council K

K why would we want to do that? K

K this boy is a prankster, he wishes to alarm the council…it is his idea of a joke…his sense of humour is far better than that of his father's K

K was his father the Sirius of the Blacks you always cursed? K

K no he was James Potter K

Mathew peered at the still hanging form

K his head is not especially large K

K oh, my brother…my brother, you are not well? K

K no one who has eaten nothing for two weeks may be considered to be well K

Snape passed his brother a sandwich he had created from the pile of food that still flooded the council room

K Harry removed the enchantment that struck you when you touched food K

Mathew gratefully took the sandwich from his brother and ate it causing gasps to rise from the gathered crowd. Snape turned to them

K my poor apprentice created a feast on star light walk, I would suggest the food does not go waste, and you never know you might even be able to use your wings after a good meal K

The crowd hurried to the street he had mentioned. Mark flew up and took Harry down.

K come on Mathew, I do not know now long it will take for him to come back to life, he will kill us if we do not manage to play this trick K

The brothers hurried off to the room where the council had removed to as they walked through the palace they were joined by guards that they passed.

They walked into the hall carrying the dead Yaersa Mai; the council stopped talking immediately as they noticed the long white wings

K the last of the Yaersa Mai, executed per your orders K said Mathew calmly; growls were heard from behind him, perfect.

K what did the boy ever do to you? K asked Mark

The council opened their mouths to speak but were cut off as Mathew replied to Mark

K he buried them in food and turned them into yellow birds, unpardonable behaviour K

K how was he executed? K asked one of the council

K he was hung K

The council member rushed around the table and checked Harry's vital signs

K he is truly dead K he hung his head K and only the blood of a living Yaersa Mai will open the treasuries… why did you not tell us? K

K he didn't tell you because I had especially requested that he did not K said Harry

Everyone in the room jumped about a foot, except Mark

K what in the name of Ervats…you were dead K

K good point the essential part of that statement, were... Mathew are you alright…I hope I didn't startle you do much K

K startle me Hua…I almost had a heart attack K

K Hua? K Harry turned to mark for an explanation

"Like your majesty" said Mark

Harry rolled his eyes

K Mark K said one of the council, K I thought the person you were searching for was female and an angelic demon K

K she is dead, Harry is her son K

K Harry is part humming man K

K no K said Harry K Harry has no human blood my father was part elf part vampire K Harry allowed his fully natural form to show, four of the council fainted. Harry looked at the still standing angel, he was a seas- sleep, and had not spoken at all in Harry's presence, he was fairly old and appeared to be fairly wise.

K what might your name be? K Harry asked him

K I am Ulio Edir of seas-sleep K

K well Ulio Edir of seas-sleep I will be leaving fairly soon, I will leave half of the treasuries open with a spell over the doors to ensure no thieving, to take transactions will have to be written on the book out side before the person enters, the amount of coins taken out will be measured, by the spell, a list of all spending and purpose will be sent to me each day…I have unfortunately a life and a destiny in the wizarding realm and I am the king of the elves so I will not be able to visit here for at least six months but I will send Mark regularly…once I have set up these spells we have a party to crash K

Harry sat down on the floor, earning a few stares he then located through the stone work four vaults that felt fairly fully, he moved all of them so that the doors opened into the room in which they were sitting he then went to each door and first created a book next to each of the vault then opened the vaults with a splash of blood and set a spell upon the door that would stop anyone from entering the vault unless they had written what they wanted in the book and would lock the people if they took the wrong amount of coins out, the books were semi intelligent and would raise an alarm if someone was trying something strange. He asked a guard to demonstrate it.

K now I believe we have a feast to crash…the angels need to rebuild their trading with outside realms, I understand that the realm of the angels is a city…I will send thirty house elves for to you they will be able to work for you, they will make food and will be able to create trade routes for you K

They reached the star-light walk to find the people feasting, all had contented smiles on their faces, when they saw Harry all talk stopped

K umm, hello…I have recovered from my unfortunate execution…I understand that I am a little different from the previous rulers of this realm, but I hope to make a difference…many changes, more power to the people…now firstly the council, I think there should be more members on the council…raise your hand if you agree K

There were many hands raised

K good, now the current council, I would like a vote for keeping Ulio Edir of seas-sleep K

Almost all hands were raised

K Ulio Edir will remain, now…your name is Ulio…K

K Resu of seas-sleep also K replied the blue winged angel, he was slimy thought Harry

K hands raised for Ulio Resu, please K nobody moved, K it would appear you are not well liked Resu of seas-sleep, go to the table, the man slithered off.

L that man smelt bad L said a voice from Harry's wrist

L Rishah, I had forgotten about you L

L I was sleeping L

Harry's mind was returned once more to the current events, he beckoned to a Sunsong,

K Ulio…? K

K Ulio Logel of Sunsong K the man was not exceptionally popular either although he did get a few votes, the others were all dismissed of their office,

K now if you have a suggestion for a council member please send a child up here with the name of the person. K

In about three minutes a child flew over to where he was floating above the street and whispered a name in his ear. Daniel of moonshine. Harry put him to the vote, he was voted to the council, after nine eni had been selected for the council, Harry decided to make a point

K you do know that ena are allowed to be on the council…in fact I insist on a least one female being on the council, we need the their guidance, it is easier to talk to someone the same sex as you for some issues K

Now on the council were four female angels, and fourteen male angels on the council

K one more person, K a child flew up to him, and gave him the name Mathew Moonshine, who was also considered acceptable. The rest of the weekend passed acceptably, when they arrived back in Moonshine's office there was a loud hammering on the office door which scared them both half to death. Moonshine went and opened it

"Professor, I have been researching all weekend and I can not work out you were able to fool the two greatest dark lord of this century into believing that you were dead"

Harry couldn't help himself, he stared laughing, and Hermione peered around the door

"Harry, I thought you were in you apartment…"

"Sorry…"

"So Professor Snape how did you do it?"

"You should ask Harry he would know better than me"

K sir that was cruel, even Trysen agrees with me K

Hermione looked at him blankly when he spoke

"What langue was that Harry it was so beautiful"

"Angelic…"

"Come on Ron has been really worried about you, you didn't write the notes in blood"

"Heck Hermione I only have so much blood, it I use up to much or lose to much of it I need blood to fix it"

"Keep you hair on Harry"

"Yes mama"

"Ooh I'll get you Harry James Potter…"

There was no one there Harry had apparated, Hermione looked a little put out, and then suddenly she disappeared as well.

Stststststststststststststststststst

"I got a photo of that" Harry teased Hermione as they walked into the great hall, they sat down next to Ron

"Harry, I missed you this weekend…"

"Sorry really important business I had to attend to…"

"Quidditch practice tonight"

"Cool…"

"Ron I have a really cool idea…you know I'm part angel?"

Ron nodded

"Well, do you want to borrow my broom for the match?"

Ron's eyes grew to the size of saucers

"Really mate"

Harry nodded

"Just don't ruin it"

That evening at quidditch practice Harry managed to persuade Katie to let him fly on his wings and give the broom to Ron, especially when he showed her that he could fly faster than it.

The first match of the year was against Slytherin, with Harry's protective charms placed around the pitch they could be certain that no body had seen Harry practicing. The match would definitely be interesting.

Ststststststststststststststststststst

That night Harry went to the kitchens

"Hello, master Potter what may we do for you, tea?"

"Cousins, I have need of help from thirty of you"

"How could we deny anything one who is the king of elves and a founder may wish for us to do" squeaked an important looking elf

"What I would like you do is an aid mission, you know I am not pure elf, I am king of the angels also, the angels are not very clever people and are short of food and supplies, I need thirty of you to help them in their realm, who would do this for me?"

The important looking elf turned around and started calling out pairs of names, including Dobby and Winky who seemed a little better than she had been the last time he had seen her

"Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Yes king and master, this place is good but there is no scope for our intelligence in this occupation, organizing the food supplies for a city will be interesting and challenging…"

"I will need four of you or four couples to work in houses like you do here" are there four of you willing to do this?"

Five elves nodded, it was house elf logic, if four were need then five should volunteer in case one of the other four was unable to do the work

"Good now we must go with all possible haste to the potions masters study; you can all travel with finger snaps?"

The elves nodded and snapped their fingers Harry apparated after them

"Hello, Mark"

"Harry, I suppose these are the elves you promised the angels"

"Yes but they will be free working for the good of the state free to come and go as they please"

"Is that wise?"

"The house elves cover up how intelligent they are to prevent the wizards from attacking them as they had so frequently attacked the goblins"

"How were you able to get them to agree?"

"three reasons…no four, firstly I am the boy-who-lived, secondly I am financial heir to the founders, thirdly I was the mysterious benefactor in the myth of the four founders and fourthly I am the king of the elves" Harry turned once more to the house elves, "angels do not approve of slavery, so you must all be freed, Mr. Moonshine is going to empty his sock drawer for you" the house elves all laughed dryly, they were enslaved by wizard magic not their own. Once all were free Harry preformed a spell on them so that their Hogwarts tea towels were replaced by tunics and trousers with belts from which hung a sword and a money purse, there was also a bag they could put papers in. all in all they looked presentable. He also placed a translation spell on them so that they could speak angelic Harry and Moonshine herded them into the circle and they traveled to the angel city. They were greeted by a nine of the council; all four of the ena were present

K Hua K they all muttered

K good evening, these gentle people here have come to aid you and to put your affairs in order, some of them have agreed to work in the houses on the four female members of the council, as I understand you are all Netsua ena K the ena all nodded,

"Who was going to help the ena?" Harry asked

Four elves stepped up to the ena, Winky was one of these elves Harry presented the other elves to the council members then left to return to Hogwarts, he conjured himself a blood lolly and went up to Gryffindor tower

Sstststststststststststststststst

ANGELIC VOCAB.

Ganasi- title given to an angelic wizard or witch

Ervats- the god invented by the council

Ulio- like elder I suppose, title given to people on the council

Hua- your majesty

Ena- female angel

Eni- male angel

Netsua- married with children


	16. chapter sixteen: pheonixes and snakes

Y demonic Y

K angel K

S phoenix S

L parseltounge L

Chapter sixteen

The next morning at breakfast the headmaster looked rather worried, as he entered the great hall, he approached the staff table and apparently posed a question to Arye and Aryan who shook their heads, Dumbledore then walked up to Polik but the reaction was the same. The elderly headmaster then turned to survey the great hall. He still seemed troubled. He then approached the Gryffindor table and addressed the Wealsy twins

"Mr Wealsy's I would ask of you if you have stolen some of our house elves again to experiment your products on"

Fred and George shook their heads in unison

"No Sir" said one of them

"But if we see any person stealing" said the other

"Them we shall put a stop to it"

Dumbledore thanked them sincerely then walked up to Hermione

"Miss Granger, I would ask if in your efforts for S.P.E.W. you have released some of our house elves…"

Harry did not hear Hermione's response as he was concentrating on conjuring another piece of parchment. Once he was finished he passed it to Tyndyrn who appeared next to Dumbledore and flashed the parchment at his face. Harry watched the old man as he read the message, he was not surprised when the headmaster scowled slightly then balled up the parchment and threw it into a nearby fire place and started muttering about irritating royalty. Harry laughed quietly, the contents of the note had basically been

"Octavious Grindlewald,

I am sorry to have caused you so much trouble I merely thought that as you are enslaving so many of my subjects you would not miss thirty of them, there is a small possibility of me doing this again in the future, as I am a member of this school the wards will not be lessened by the reduced number of house elves

Yours with severe distrust

The king of the elves"

All laughter in Harry's mind stopped when Dumbledore grabbed hold of Tyndyrn and forced a marble into her claws then let go of her. She flew to the roof of the great hall and then dropped the marble on the headmaster's head, there was a resounding crack and the elderly headmaster elegantly collapsed in a heap on the floor.

There was outrage as everyone started to scream

"BE QUIET" bellowed McGonagall, "return to your seats, we will take the headmaster to the hospital wing now, classes will be starting at the normal time…I would suggest you head to your classrooms immediately, lesson will be starting soon"

"What lessons do we have now?" Harry asked Hermione

She glanced down at her timetable, in which she had included Ron and Harry's timetables as they always lost theirs about two days into the term

"We all have care of magical creatures now"

Ron spluttered into his cereal, then looked over at Hermione's timetable

"We still have it with the Slytherins" he moaned

"It might not be so bad" said Hermione, "I mean Malfoy has barely insulted any of us this term…Harry is there something you have neglected to tell us?"

"I may have…a lot has been happening in my life at the moment…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes but did not ask any more questions as they made their way down to Hagrid's hut.

When they reached Hagrids hut there were a series of wooden crates, Harry could hear angry voices coming from within them but could not identify the creatures. A few minutes later the rest of the class arrived, they eyed the boxes nervously. Malfoy walked over to where they were standing

Y Moonshine told me you would be able to talk in demon Y

Y I can…when are you planning on returning to the demonic plane? Y

Y as soon as possible, but I will need to escape this place…I have no wish to stay here during these evil times…at least I have no wish to stay here while the great leader of the good believes me to be a servant of evil Y

Y well, I wonder who you refer to as the great leader of the good is… Y

Y are you stupid, I am referring to Dumbledore of course Y

Y did you know Dumbledore used to be called Grindlewald Y

Y WHAT?! Y exclaimed Malfoy very loudly

Harry looked around and realised that the entire class was stepping away from them; Harry rolled his eyes and murmured

Y Humans… Y

Malfoy laughed

Y will you talk with me later? Y

Harry nodded then turned to the rest of the class,

"What is Merlin's name was that" asked Dean Thomas

"That was even more freaky than Parseltounge" said Seamus Finagen

"Sorry to have scared you all…we were both pranked by Fred and George, whenever we talk to each other we talk like that…we forgot"

The class rolled their eyes and other talk began once more, but was cut off as Hagrid came out of his hut

"G'd Mornin class t'day we're goin ta be a studyin Snakes, now normal I w'uldn't do snakes wit ya bu' since we's got 'arry, I reck'ned we'd be right, 'arry ya d'nt mind a helpin de ya?"

"No Hagrid…I take it they are in these boxes"

Hagrid nodded the affirmative; Harry walked over to the first crate and opened it. An angry voice hissed out

L stupid human, I will kill you, I will maul you L

L pipe down the young ones might pick up on you bad language L said Harry with almost a laugh

L who speaks? L

L I do but I have many names, I am normally Harry L

L you are a strange speaker, not like the other one…he was cruel L

L will you come out? L

L the children will scream and start trying to kill me L

L I highly doubt that…what type of snake are you? L

L a sultan cobra L

L I will warn them but you must promise to keep you eyes closed and not to spit L

L very well… L

L stay still for a short moment and I will tell them L

Harry turned to rest of the class who were looking a little nervous

"It is a Sultan Cobra," he announced, "I would ask that you do not scream when she comes out as she will have to keep her eyes closed"

"righ, now before 'arry lets 'er what kan anyone tell me abou Sultan c'bras?"

Hermione's hand was raised in the air as well as Malfoy's, Hagrid chose Malfoy

" the Sultan Cobra, has a stare similar to that of a basilisks save that it will only paralyse not kill, the poison of the sultan cobra is extremely corrosive, it will eat through even dragon scales, a single scale from the head of the cobra is said to bring the owner great fortune but it must be freely given"

Hagrid nodded

"Tha's righ Mr Malfoy, five points ta Slytherin"

Malfoy bowed his head slightly.

"Na 'arry would ya ask 'er if she would come out"

Harry returned his attention to the open crate

L will you come out? L he asked

L I will L

Harry watched as the long blue snake drifted out of the crate, the class was speechless; there were gasps of horror when she started to move towards them.

"Stay still" Harry commanded, they all froze

L thank you Harry speaker L said the sultan cobra, she flickered out her tongue as though trying to taste her direction as she could not see, she slithered up next to Neville and rubbed the top of her head against his hand, two scales came away in his hand, he stared at them then looked up at Harry as though for an explanation, Harry motioned that they would talk later. The snake then slithered up to Hermione and placed two scales in her hand, it gave Ron one and Hagrid two, it slithered up to Malfoy and gave him one finally it gave one to Harry, it then slithered back to its crate.

"Did she give ya any instructions as ta wha we are ta do with them?"

"she did…Hagrid, one of yours must go to Grawp, it will help him and in turn it will help the giants, Neville your parents will be needed in this war, that is all she said, Malfoy you know, as for the rest of you they will protect muggles that you hold dear"

There was silence as everyone absorbed this.

Harry moved on to the second crate from which he could hear three voices coming, one that talked only of riddles, one that was full of happiness and one dead depressed,

"A three voiced snake" he announced

"A Runespoor" said Hermione, "a three headed snake"

"What is it with three headed animals?" moaned Ron

ststststststststststststststststststst

sorry slightly shorter than the last chapter but I am not vaery well at the moment

to who even asked about my creative tendencys…I have v. little time on my hands so I mist be a schizo…lalalalala

lol

just don't tell my mum


	17. chapter seventeen: short plans for death

Chapter seventeen

The rest of the class passed with almost no incident apart from when a crate full of baby adders exploded all over the class, luckily Harry had been able to control them before they bit anyone, this did not stop Pansy Parkinson from exclaiming

"My father will have you out of here for that, Potter"

It was to everyone else's great surprise that Harry calmly replied

"Miss Parkinson, let me assure you that even if all of the members of staff ganged up together to try and expel me it would fail"

"Fame will not support for that far"

"ah but it is not my fame that will stop me from leaving" with this Harry had walked away from the class to the castle as it was the end of the lesson, if anybody had cared to listen to Malfoy at this moment they would have been surprised to hear him mutter

"He explained a riddle, but now has a new one made; I wonder who first shall solve it"

111222111222111222111222

At lunch time Malfoy caught up with Harry and passed him a note

"What does it say Harry?" asked Ron

"Malfoy wants me to do something for him, it is within my capabilities"

"Harry, the last thing we need is for you to be expelled" admonished Hermione

"Hermione the worst thing that can happen is that people will find out about my…immortality" said Harry in what he hoped was a comforting voice

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you" said Hermione, then she asked "what does he want you to do?"

"Just die, he wants to help the light side but knows that as a Malfoy he won't he accepted"

"You'll die for a Malfoy?" said Ron with disgust

"Did you know that he's adopted" said Harry

"Really, oh poor him I wonder who his real parents are…" said Hermione in a softer tone

"I don't know…don't mention this to anyone"

"I wont" said Ron and Hermione at the same time

"Thank you"

Harry got down from the table to meet with Malfoy

111222111222111222111222

"So does the saviour of many worlds have a plan?" asked Malfoy

"Well, if you die and your parents are incapable then the centaurs will stop the feud against the school when your father dies, it may even become the green forest once more" said Harry in a serious voice

"So how do I die?" asked Draco, "father kill me, Voldermort kill me, Dumbledore…"

"As much as I would love to see Dumbledore kill me I have a better use for your death"

"And what political point are you going to make?"

"no political point, I merely wish to scare the ministry slightly, you need to mortally wound me, then I will apparate to Fudge's office and hopefully leave this on his desk before dying" Harry conjured a note that read 'resistance will get you nowhere, join me or die Fudge'

"So how do I kill you?"

"Well, I say we should wait until this evening, are your claw poisonous?"

"They can be…"

"Good that will make me dead for longer"

"Tonight?"

"At nine, meet me beside the fifth gargoyle on the right on the fourth floor corridor"

111222111222111222111222

Sorry this is so short but I must apologies for my F B of a sister called just another stupid idiot, she decided to be wise crack and put her chapter seventeen on my story, don't worry I shot her, will write a longer one later


	18. chapter eighteen: talking to tonks

Chapter eighteen

"Merlin, Potter that has to be one of the ugliest gargoyles in this entire school"

"Malfoy, please don't insult me"

"You?"

"Don't you recognise the resemblance?"

"Well, I have never seen you angry without human form"

"This was after a certain Malfoy stabbed me in the back"

"I never did that!"

"I know you didn't, it was Drakious Malfoy"

"Who?"

"Long story to be told at another time, for we must make haste"

The black silhouette that was Harry Potter reached forward and placed his wrist in the gargoyle's mouth. There was moment of silence, then the statue shifted its wings were lowered and it became somewhat more humane, it looked around

"Harry, you have been gone for a very long time"

"I was only here last week"

"But you did not think to wake me?"

"I used the other exit"

If one looked closely at Malfoy through the gloom they would have seen he was gaping apparently unable to comprehend that Harry was able not only to wake a statue but was able to talk to it

"Who is this who you bring to enter these halls?"

"Draco Malfoy, last of the line, but he is adopted, I am hoping there will be a chance to regain the trust of the forest once more now that the line of Malfoy will be ended"

"It will be a good thing indeed, when was I made?"

"After Drakious Malfoy stabbed me in the back"

"Enter"

Harry walked into his rooms and then had to turn around and yank Malfoy in as he was still staring at the statue in pure amazement. As Harry led them through his apartment towards a suitable training room he could tell that Malfoy was amazed as Harry showed him the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen they then headed off to a room in which the unpleasant task of becoming a slaughtered Malfoy took place, once this was done Harry knew he had only minutes so he apparated to the ministry of magic and posed himself so as to make it seem like he had been trying to find help.

111222111222111222111222

As Harry had predicted the arrival of a corpse that looked as though a pack of wolves had attacked it in the foyer of the ministry of magic caused much consternation. In fact that is an understatement, the first person into the Ministry of magic that unfortunate morning was a Mr Amos Diggory, who immediately raised the alarm. Soon the front foyer of the Ministry was full of forenzie wizards. The note was exceptionally close to the bones of many people, the Daily Prophet was having a field day, showing many up close pictures of the child, the forenzie wizards took blood samples form the body but they found that they could only identify traces of vampire blood, Narcissa Malfoy made a large and soppy scene over the dead body then left for her manor to grieve in peace. It was several hours later than Harry woke once more, he decided that he definitely needed to find out how to make that particular poison, he transformed back into himself leaving a note on the bag in which his body had been placed to allow for it to be taken to St Mungo's for further investigation. It said almost the same as the one he had left when he had abandoned his role as Snape, he was just about to apparate when Tonks came around the corner and caught sight of him

"Harry what on earth are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question"

"Draco was my cousin even if a few times removed I never go to know him…"

"He wasn't really even your cousin"

"What do you mean?" asked Tonks suspiciously

"Did you know that Lucius Malfoy was infertile?"

Tonk's eyebrows almost levitated from her forehead

"This is what Malfoy…I mean Draco wanted"

"How so? He is dead"

"I see no corpse and there must be a corpse for him to be dead…I think you will find your cousin had a slight similarity to Lupin, but I must leave you now, I must not tarry, I have my NEWTs classes, which I don't want to miss do I, I am sure moonshine will not make and exception for although he is a better teacher that Snape"

"Do not speak ill of the dead"

"What makes you think he is dead?"

"You are…I don't know what you are doing here but you had better be gone, I will talk of this discussion to no one"

"Even if you wanted to you could now" replied Harry gravely

"And here was I thinking you trusted me not to run and tell Grindlewald" huffed Tonks

"I have not known you long enough to know whether to trust you, any how the spell I have on you is also an effective legmins shield on you as well"

"Thank you I am honoured, but where is Draco?"

"Read the note it will tell you"

Harry apparated with a pop, Tonks crouched down and read the note

"The one known to you as Draco Malfoy is not for you to bury we his true kin will perform the honour"

111222111222111222111222111222

When Harry returned to Hogwarts it was already ten minutes into the first lesson, potions.

"Potter your late" said moonshine as Harry entered

"Sorry I over slept"

Moonshine's eyebrows raised but said nothing

"Where is Mr Malfoy?"

Harry put on a concentrated expression

"He was brutally murdered by an as yet unidentified animal"

"Now, now Mr Potter I know you dislike Mr Malfoy but to wish such a death on him is like to the actions of the dark side"

"I cause no ill wishing, it has already happened"

Moonshine frowned but said nothing more save to instruct them on the potion they were about to brew, it was not especially complex Harry thought as he looked through the instructions, he glanced up at the name of the potion, he was surprised, it was wolfsbane potion. He wondered did this mean that Lupin was off on a mission. Moonshine came around and inspected each of their potions.

"Good Potter, about what you were talking about earlier…"

K Malfoy is in my apartment K

K I suppose he wanted out of his lot in the wizarding world? K

Harry nodded

"Good, good"

"Harry mate, are you alright? You were talking like a bit weird" asked Ron

"I was just giving Moonshine the details" replied Harry

"You actually helped the ferret?"

"Yes, of course he now owes me one, always useful"

Ron nodded uncertainly

"Whatever you say mate" said Ron, "Harry which one of these do I put in first?" he asked, holding up a jar of newt's droppings and a bushel of bay leaves

"They need to be ground up together then sprinkled in during the five minute waiting period before you place the elodea in, five strands braided on the night of a full moon…"

"Thank you Harry, how do you remember all of this?"

"Salazar Slytherin was a brilliant teacher, when he wasn't pranking us" Harry whispered

Ron eyes were wide

"You learnt potions form Salazar Slytherin?" he shouted

"Subtle, Ron subtle" said Harry as the entire class turned to stare at them, once everyone had turned back to their own cauldrons, Hermione leant over

"But Harry, in Hogwarts a history it said that the founders didn't teach the classes"

"Maybe not later but they did at the beginning of the school, I was only there for the first year this school was running"

Harry returned his attention to the potion once more

111222111222111222111222

Hello guys once again a thousand apologies for my sisters idiotic joke, I knoow it left many of you very confused….she has been punished don't worry

HUGE THANKS

To

Sword and magic

Who pointed this out first, I swear my sisters are like extremely stupid muggle versions of gred and forge

Any way g2g

Lol

Just don't tell my mum (or my geography teacher, I'm in her class at the moment)

(if you actually liked the chapter the rest of the story is in book crossovers its called Snows of time by just another stupid idiot


	19. chapter nineteen: a dueling circle?

Chapter nineteen

Lunch that day wad a fairly normal affair until a special delivery of the daily prophet arrived in a flurry of owls, Harry, Ron and half of the people around them craned over Hermione's shoulders to see what was so special to have caused a special delivery, the title told them everything.

"Malfoy Junior found dead in Ministry of magic"

This caused gasps from all the people around the table those who had seen it told the other people while Hermione skimmed the article,

"it says here that Amos Diggory found the corpse still warm in the foyer of the ministry and sounded the alarm, cause of death in seems was claw starches, but they were not werewolf scratches, more peculiar...there is a note mentioned but it does not say what the contents were"

"Harry," called Seamus, "you predicted this in potions, what does you amazing divination sense tell you?"

Harry feigned another look of concentration

"It is an invitation to Fudge, the basic message is join me or die, I think it is from lord Moldywarts"

Ron rolled his eyes "little newts will probably join up to save his own skin, humph, we need a reasonable minister"

"And more forces" said Dean

"The vampires haven't joined with Voldermort" everyone at the table winced, "he has been very unhappy about it, trust me the last thing anybody needs in their NEWT year is a connection to an angry dark lord"

"If the vampires haven't joined Voldermort then there is some hope" said Hermione thoughtfully, she flicked through the paper and gasped, "Frank and Alice Longbottom, miraculous recovery, Neville did you visit your parents yesterday?"

Neville nodded his eyes bright with unshed tears

"They actually talked to me, they still have to wear the scale or their minds will be lost again, but they talked to me, they recognised me" Harry could not think when he had ever seen Neville looking so happy.

"You are very lucky Neville" said Hermione earnestly

"Who are you going to give your scales to?" Ron asked Hermione

"I want to give them to my mother and my father, but I do not think that my father will wear it" said Hermione, "but if I do that then I am risking my sister's life"

"How many muggles does Ron know?" asked Harry in a quiet voice, Hermione's eyes widened, Harry smiled slightly.

Dumbledore stood up at the head table

"as you will now all probably know this is the second member of this school to have been murdered in such a fashion, but we must hold strong and be vigilant, but I think that the friends of Mr Malfoy and I suspect many of his enemies too will wish to think of his passing, there will be no lessons today"

Harry looked up at the teachers table, he could see that Dumbledore was looking very angry, Polik, Arye and Aryan were raising eyebrows at him, with the occasional sideways glance at Moonshine whose face was turning red, not due to sorrow but from a sever laughing fit that was threatening to take over him, Harry thought for a moment and then sent a note to each of the afore mentioned people, inviting them to a duel, they all looked up at him and nodded.

He whispered to his friends "Hermione, Ron do you want to have a duelling contest? The unministy adapted rules say that students may arrange duelling circle if they so wish

"Who were you planning on inviting?" asked Hermione

"Not many people, just Polik, Arye, Aryan and Moonshine" he dropped his voice to a whisper, "maybe even Malfoy"

"It sounds interesting although we would be seriously outclassed by the other duellists" said Hermione

"Don't worry you would only have to fight me if you want to"

Hermione smiled weakly then nodded, Ron copied her movement

"Good the first session will be beginning in ten minutes; will you two want to change?"

They shook their heads

"Good" said Harry supplying a lot of the conversation as hid friends obviously didn't feel worthy of the task, "I can show you around my apartment"

They headed off towards the gargoyle of Harry.

You can easily imagine that Ron and Hermione were astounded by the size of the rooms

"Evidently the founders liked you" said Hermione almost enviously

"Harry, next time you go back in time have an apartment made for me"

Harry laughed then asked in a more serious voice

"Hermione have your heard of the legend of the fifth founder?"

"Of course I do, unlike some people I have read Hogwarts a history"

"I was the fifth founder"

There was a loud band as Hermione's head hit the floor; Draco chose this moment to come into the room

"What have you done know Potter, the poor girl has fainted you didn't tell her anything serious?"

"I didn't tell her anything that anyone had heard so far"

"What fact was it that cause this maiden to be so unsure on her legs?"

"Just the small smatter that..." he would have continued but Polik, Arye, Aryan and Moonshine entered at this moment, Arye was holding a bottle of Oregon's Firewiskey

"Arye, you are encouraging us into bad habits but I think we should all duel first, who wants the opening duel? Wait we are missing some very good duellers" Harry apparated and then returned with a very confused Fred and George

"ummm... Harry what is this?" asked Fred

"It is a duelling circle, I thought it would be wise to have a twins duel, will you join"

"Allow us to see the opponents"

"Harry,"

"We might be mistaken"

"But isn't he supposed to be"

"Dead?"

"It was a prank on the ministry" said Harry by way of an explanation, "who do you think should duel first?"

"Polik"

"Against"

"Moonshine"

Harry raised his eyebrows, wondering what the outcome of such a duel would be, the two selected people, they took the customary ten paces from each other and then turned to face each other, Polik fired the first curse, it was simple disarming hex, Moonshine stepped aside and let it pass him, he shot an inflaming curse at Polik, who narrowed his eyes at moonshine, he was so busy trying to stop the flame from touching him that he did not notice the disarming hex that followed it, he lost his wand but remained on his feet he sent a ball of black energy towards moonshine who ducked it, but it turned around and followed him, moonshine dropped his wand and made a shield of white energy

"You're not human," gasped Moonshine

"No, there aren't many humans in this room at the moment" said Polik with a smile

"You are part demon?"

"Yes, my great, great grandfather was a demon"

"Your are strong for one of such little blood"

"It has been a long time since I have fought a creature from a different realm"

the black energy had completely gone now, Polik frowned and made to pick up his wand, but was stopped from this action by the arrival on Moonshine's foot, Polik rolled then threw a small ball of energy towards Moonshine who leapt in the air to avoid it but then had to duck to avoid another one, in this time Polik had regained his wand, the rest was short and sweet, and ended up with Moonshine on the floor in a heap, after a quick enervate they shook hands, Malfoy walked up to Polik

"You wouldn't happen to know what type of demon you great, great grandfather was would you?"

"I think he was a wolf demon but I can't be sure"

"What was his name?"

"He was called Del Lacsa"

Draco looked as though someone had hit over the head with a frying pan

"Del Lacsa? Are you certain?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think I would be right in saying that I am you great, great uncle, Del Lacsa was my father"

It was Polk's turn to look as though he had been on the receiving end of a frying pan, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and saw that they were looking confused, seeing that his attention was on them they asked

"Harry..." Hermione started

"What the hell is happening" finished Ron

Fred and George were also looking a little frightened

"We would like to ask the same question" they said in sync

"Sorry, well you see..."

Ten minutes later the human occupants of the room were looking a little happier,

"Hermione, your turn to call out a duel"

"I think that if humans are fighting non human there should be two of us" said Hermione

The other occupants of the room nodded, "me and Ron against..." she looked around then smirked, everyone in the room stared, "Malfoy...or do you decline to fight a mud blood?"

Draco coloured a little

"Hermione, before we start I would like to apologize for my treatment of you and Ron over the last five years, I need a cover until I had found a Daemion, but I will fight you"

They took up their places and the battle commenced, it was a lot shorter than the previous one and ended up with Ron and Hermione standing victorious over Draco, both of them were smirking

"Well done guys, clever tactic to go on each side of him" said Harry with a smile, he woke Draco up, "are you alright, do you need to go and see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Even if I needed to I can't, Einstein I am supposed to be dead..."

"Einstein?" said Ron

"Einstein was brilliant man, very intelligent..." said Hermione enthusiastically

"Alright he gets the idea" said Fred

"I have an idea" said George

"Us against"

"Arye and Aryan"

They looked to the pair of elves

"If you two don't mind fighting us" said Arye

"We would be happy to oblige" said Aryan

"But will physical fighting be allowed?" asked Arye

Fred nodded

Harry suddenly felt a little sorry for all four of the people to be involved, but none the less the battle commenced.

The battle was extremely interesting as the human twins were pranking Arye and Aryan to within an inch of their lives, but the elves were evidently skilled in the avoidance of such spells and finally they manage to bring down their opponents each bringing a dagger to rest on the human twins throats. Once Fred and George gave up all hope of releasing the holds they were under and surrendered the elven twins looked at each other and doubled up laughing, Arye was sporting a very fine set of whiskers and had six fingers on each hand; his twin had been hit with a few engorgement charms in the most unfortunate places.

"That was bloody brilliant" said Ron

"Very good idea to prank your opponents" said Hermione as she started to send the counter curses towards the elven twins.

Ron was looking around like a predator

"How about everyone against Harry"

"Ron, that's hardly fair" said Hermione

"Ron, I'll accept, on one condition, my familiars are allowed to fight as well" Ron considered it for a mere moment and then nodded, then looked worried as Harry grinned feraly.

111222111222111222111222

Sorry this is sooo short and took so long I have an extremely good excuse my computer broke down if you don't believe me ask my geography teacher, my coursework is later coss of it...pls don't shoot me if I don't update this weekend I have a helluvalota work ta do.... Not to mention I have to do this stupid school. Thingy called play-in-a-day on Sunday...life sucks so I'll try but I'm not making an promises

Lol

Dont tell my mum


	20. chapter twenty: keepers and quidditch

B this is Elvish B

O this is middle ages English O

Chapter twenty

"Very well, shall we commence? Are there any questions?"

Arye stepped forward and asked

B are we allowed to kill you? B

B if you must B said Harry with a sigh, "anyone else?"

Polik nodded tentatively

"Since those duelling rules have been mentioned by Arye I would like to ask if this will mean that you are going to allow circumstances which would end in death?"

Most of the occupants of the room, those that didn't speak Elvish were looking confused but did not say anything.

"Do not worry, Tyndryn would not cause death, she will remain unseen" said Harry, "shall we start?"

"No" said Hermione, "in the book of duelling law it says that should a duel including familiars occur then all participating in the duel should be allowed to see the familiars"

"That" said Harry, "is an immensely stupid rule, it would mean that there is no element of surprise...but I suppose these duelling laws you are talking about were the ones written by Godric Gryffindor?"

Hermione nodded, then asked

"Who are your familiars?" in an official voice

"those who will fight along side me through all struggle and strife" said Harry deciding to follow the procedure through for old times sakes, Hermione rolled her eyes, but still asked the next question in the sequence,

"Will you name them, or lay aside the match"

Harry sighed but said

"I fight along side Tyndryn a phoenix of mighty flame, Resiah a serpent of vampire rite and Hedwig an owl from lands of snow, these will fight along side me through all strength and strife"

Hermione continued

"And will you show them onto us?"

Harry smiled to himself as he said

"Two of these three I may show to thee"

Hermione' brow furrowed

"At what would cause thee to prevent us from acknowledgement of this said creature?"

"If you were to see her one of the people present would most surely die, through no fault on either side but only nature's course"

Hermione frowned slightly but nodded then said

"Then we would ask to see the two that will to us no harm cause"

Harry hissed to Resiah to show herself and called to Hedwig, once they were both plainly visible.

"Limey," said Ron, "that took long enough"

"It is why" said Hermione "for the most part that wizards don't tend to fight with their familiar any more"

"Enough of talk" said Fred, "let's fight"

They all bowed to each other and all mayhem broke loose, Harry was having an interesting time but it was fun he had to admit and it forced his to use his metamorphmagus skills a lot as he dodged between them changing his face to look like the people he was fighting against, even still he was having to avoid serious cursing from everyone but the two sets of twins, but from one set of twins he had to avoid embarrassing spells that would leave him more easily hit by the worse spells, the other set of twin were constantly shooting at his and slicing knives towards him. Ron and Hermione were working together Ron was keeping up a defensive shield and Hermione was firing out advanced curses.

After quite a while Harry decided he needed to get some fresh air and flew upwards with his wings, this caused quite a stir among the people below but not as much when moonshine also sprouted wings and flew up to join him.

"Harry, why are you up here? The party is down there" he called

"I known but its too stuffy"

He looked down and saw that Resiah and Tyndryn were having a lot of fun with the people down below; they had all most completely disabled the people down there except for Malfoy.

"Shall we rejoin the fight?" said Harry conversationally, as he then dived to the ground; he sheathed his wings and allowed his demonic claws to grow. The rest of the fight was unfortunately brief. Malfoy and Moonshine fought well, Malfoy taking his demon to make it easier to fight Harry, but they were caught out by Harry using wandless magic to knock them out.

Harry enervated Moonshine and Draco and then gave the antidote for Resiah's poison to Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Arye; he then moved to Aryan and enervated him. He looked for Polik and found him wrapped up in Resiah's coils.

S come back here S he called to her.

"Well done, Harry" said Hermione with a smile, Harry blushed then looked to Fred and George and noticed that they were on their guard

"What's wrong with you two?" he asked jovially

"Harry, these people were trying to kill you" said Fred

"Its not the first time" said Harry with a sigh

Fred and George looked extremely worried for Harry's mental health

"Don't worry," said Harry, "you will learn this when you are ready to learn, but the main reason I called you all here today, apart from having killing curses fired at me, was to mention plans of creating a new group to fight against Voldermort"

"What's wrong with the order of the phoenix?" asked George

"Nothing really" said Harry, "apart from the fact that Grindlewald is in charge of it and is always plotting against it when Fawkes isn't looking"

George looked puzzled so Harry decided to explain

"Dumbledore is Octavious Grindlewald, Fawkes keeps him on the light side but the battle is difficult"

Fred and George seemed to absorb this slowly and then nodded their understanding their eyes widening with the implications of this

"I take it you might be considering joining the proposed new group" said Harry with a small laugh, Fred and George nodded eagerly, "we must be careful though" Harry cautioned, "we will not want to have spies in our ranks, but we need a name for our organisation, we need to talk about it"

"We all also need to be able to trust the people we have in the group" said Hermione, "we should send emissaries to the giants and the vampire's you said they had not joined with Voldermort..."

"We would not have to send the emissaries to the vampires; one of their highest members is I think in the school at the moment"

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George looked a little worried

"If it makes you feel any better the vampire has a blood flask" said Harry

"Who is it?" asked Ron, "surely Hermione would have already identified the person"

Hermione looked up at the mention of her name and shook her head and Ron's forthright support of her intelligence,

"I haven't" said Hermione, the surprise of the discovery still bright in her eyes, "so...who is the school vampire?"

"It is for him to tell people" said Harry in his most infuriating voice, the becoming more serious he said, "but I can almost assure you their joining us, as will the elves I don't know about the angels and demons...Malfoy? Moonshine?"

"The angels would fight for any of the Yersa Mai" said Moonshine in a confidant voice

"The demons would only ever fight for a daemion" said Malfoy, staring at Harry as though trying to gauge something from sight alone

"You mean..." said Fred

"That this would become..." said George

"A real army?" finished Fred

"We mean..." said George

"Angels and demons..."

"Are normally considered..."

"As Fables..."

Moonshine nodded

"It is a common human misconception, which is probably due to the secretive nature of the races mentioned"

Everyone in the room nodded

"Alright..."

"But what about..."

"Elves?"

"You don't mean..."

"House elves?"

Arye and Aryan were shaking with suppressed laughter

"You do know..."

"That you have three elves..."

"In your employment..."

"At the moment?"

Fred and George's eyes became extremely wide

"Give me an honest answer, how many people with human blood do you think there are in this room?" asked Harry

Fred and George looked around the room, then again

"Moonshine isn't human, and Malfoy isn't pure human neither is Polik, we think all the rest of you are pure blood humans" said Fred, George nodded

"Well, Fred, George," said Malfoy, "I'm sorry to say the only people with any human blood in this room are you two, Ron and Hermione"

The four humans were now looking more scared

"So exactly..."

"What race..."

"Are the rest of you?" asked Fred and George

"Out of interest..." said Malfoy, "do you two have a telepathic link?"

"No" said Fred

"I thought so..."

"What do you mean?" asked George

"A human cant lie to a demon, would you like to tell us the truth?"

"You're a demon?" said Ron, "well I suppose it explain your character"

"Yes, the typical slytherin, sly and cunning, although admittedly I had to tone down these abilities, I didn't want the dark lord to find out about me" said Malfoy with a smirk as he twisted Ron's words to his favour

"Why did you want to die?" asked Hermione

"I wanted to take a more active stance in the war, not to mention as I have said before I have found the daemion, he is only part blood but as he is the last of his kind I will obey him..." replied Malfoy

"What happened to the rest of the daemions?" Hermione asked, with a scholar's curiosity

"there were a group of people called the Shadows they were the wolf demon clan, they broke into the palace and killed all of the Daemions, all of the wolf demons were slaughtered for their crimes except for me, I was the only child of that clan, they sent me into this realm to find a Daemion's child, it was outcast because of its mixed blood, I may return to the demon realm only in the company of this Daemion, she is dead but her son still lives, he has me under his thumb"

"In more way than one, Malfoy" said Harry

Malfoy nodded.

"What about Moonshine" asked Polik, "you have known him less than a week and say he is not human?"

"We have all known Moonshine for longer than we have known him as Moonshine"

This caused people to frown; Harry looked at Moonshine who nodded

"Then if you do not recognise him at the moment I think you will now"

Moonshine returned to looking like Snape, Ron looked absolutely staggered

"Hermione was right? You actually are Snape, never trust a book by its cover" he said

"Moonshine is my natural features, Snape the features my adoptive father placed on me as a glamour"

"So, what race are you?" asked Hermione

Snape did not answer he merely revealed his wings

"And what is..."

"Your story?" asked Arye and Aryan

"I am searching for one of the Yersa Mai, it was the child of one of the princesses, and I sent it into this realm so I had the task of trying to find her, she is dead but her son still lives"

"That is almost the same as Malfoy's Story" said Ron

"We were searching for the same person" said Malfoy

"What about Arye and Aryan? They seem human enough for me" said Moonshine

"We are extremely offended"

"We are elves"

"And are here to protect"

"And supervise"

"The king of the elves" Said Arye and Aryan

"And who might the king of the elves be?" asked Fred, he seemed to zone out for a moment then his eyes rested on Harry, "Its you isn't it?"

Harry nodded slowly

"But James and Lily Potter were both human" said George slowly

"Actually, they weren't, unfortunate but true"

"Let us get this straight..." said Fred

"Malfoy is a Demon" Said George

Malfoy nodded

"Moonshine is Snape" said George

Moonshine nodded

"And is also an angel" said Fred

Moonshine nodded again

"Our fellow twins are elves" said George

Arye and Aryan nodded

"As is Harry" said Fred

"Partially correct" said Harry with a smirk

Fred and George stared at Harry

"What? But you are king of the elves"

"That is correct"

"But if you are not fully elven...before we even try the big cheese, Polik what are you?" asked George

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione, "he is a vampire, that's why he didn't want Harry to fight with Tyndryn because the sight of a phoenix is death to a vampire, Harry knew this and refused to show her"

Fred and George almost seemed to bow down to her analysis of the situation and evaluation of the finished result.

"Polik is a vampire"

Polik nodded

"So Harry..." said Fred and George at the same time

"Have I done something wrong" said Harry pretending to look scared

"You won't have..."

"If you tell us..."

"What race you are..." they said

"Me, I'm only the person who Polik, Moonshine and Malfoy have been searching for..."

"You don't mean that you are Part demon, part angel, part Elf and part vampire?" said Fred and George at the same time

Harry nodded

"Let's see" said Fred and George

Harry rolled his eyes and resumed his natural form

"Limey" said Ron

Harry turned around

"Sorry Harry I cant help it, every time I see you like that I'm stunned" Said Ron, his face glowing red

"As surprised as when you saw Snape here?"

"No not as surprised as that" admitted Ron

There was short silence

"So what are we going to call this group?" asked Harry

"Thunder bolts?" suggested Hermione

"No too James Bondy" said Harry

"Order of the flame" suggested Ron

"Too closely connected to Grindlewald and it will offend the vampires" said Polik

"Third tense, Polik, third tense" said Harry

"Sorry, how about the Ottoman Circle"

"Ottoman?" said Fred and George, "how about Harry's army"

Harry rolled his eyes, "does the name secret order mean nothing to you?"

"How about the Keepers?" said Hermione

"Of what?" asked Ron

"Why does it need to be of anything" asked Hermione, only slightly irritated

"the keepers is good," said Moonshine, "it is ambiguous and will keep us safe, it will also cause no problems with different races as it favours no light or dark or creature"

"The keepers it is then" said Polik

"We will need to get Hagrid on our side and then in turn we will be able to keep the giants from joining Voldermort," said Hermione, "Hagrid doesn't want Grawp fighting in the war"

"Who else do you think we should invite to join?"

"The Longbottoms, they will most likely join with us, we could asked Lupin to join our forces, other werewolves might not mind joining our fight if they know how open minded we are" said Harry

"What about spying?" asked Fred

"And how will we know how trust worthy new people are?" asked George

"I was going to count on you two for spying and Malfoy..."

"Potter, please I beg you do not call me Malfoy, I bear that name no longer I am Draco Lasca" said Mal...I mean Draco

"Alright, Draco, if you change your appearance to normal then I would call you Draco and not Malfoy, will be checking for spies" said Harry

"I'll run up some invitations to join the keepers to be sent to the Longbottoms... and Hagrid?" said Hermione

"Just the Longbottoms, I think Hagrid will have to be approached in person" said Harry

"Do you want me to see if I can encourage any more Ganasi to come and aid the war effort?" asked Moonshine

"Maybe but we will need a base for these keepers, it might be possible to have it here..." said Harry

"But this is right under Grindlewald's nose" complained Draco

"It is the best than can be achieved short of having it in the angel or elven realms or the vampire castle" said Harry

"I think we should call the Longbottoms here today before Grindlewald can have them back" said Ron

"what a brilliant idea Ron" said Hermione, she conjured a piece of parchment and a quill then wrote a quick letter and copied it three times and sent it off

"Hermione, may I ask where you have learnt such an advanced spell?" asked Moonshine

"I read a lot, it was in one of the books I read last year" said Hermione blushing a little

"It has one down side through that you might not know" said Moonshine, "that is, they will be arriving here in three minutes"

"All the better" said Polik, "Mr Moonshine, I was wondering could you tell me a little more about the type of magic we were fighting with in our duel; I never learnt it especially well"

With this Polik and Moonshine started on an in depth conversation on the process of energy balls. Arye and Aryan approached Fred and George

"How good is your metal link?" Arye asked them

"its alright, I mean we have enough to be able to finished each others sentences but I takes an effort and we have to be able to see each other" said Fred

"Do you two have a link?" asked George

Arye and Aryan nodded in sync

"How good is it?" asked Fred

"One of us can fight the other blindfolded"

"That is cool" said George

"Can you teach us?" asked Fred

"Yes" said Arye and Aryan

Ron and Draco were in deep conversation as well, yesterday if anyone had reported this they would have been sent to the hospital wing on an insanity plea, but today it seemed fairly normal, Harry and Hermione walked over to them.

"My mum has always wanted a house-elf" Ron was saying

"My adoptive father had nine but he lost one at the end of the second year, he probably killed it" said Draco morosely, "I always did like Dobby"

"Dobby was working in the kitchens here" said Harry

"What? Probably for the best... what do you mean was?" enquired Draco

"well, since the Angelic System was completely out of whack I decided to have a new council voted in and I insisted on at least one of the angels on the council to be ena and all four of the ena that did get elected were Netsua so they needed help at home, Dobby wished to help" said Harry with a shrug

"So it was you who stole those elves from the kitchens" said Hermione, "is that legal? Isn't it stealing?"

"What happened to spew? I am the king of the elves so I have the right to deal with my citizens as I see fit, that last bit was a quote from one of those law books, they are even more dry and boring than Umbridge's textbook last year..."

The conversation would have continued it three people has not appeared in the middle of the floor. Two of them drew their wands and pushed the smallest of the three behind their backs crouching low ready for a fight.

"Peace," said Moonshine, "we mean do harm" he then looked down at his hand and saw he was still holding a ball of energy, he extinguished it

"I'm sure you mean no harm" said Frank Longbottom with extreme sarcasm, glaring at Polik, "I have met you before, Vampire"

Harry instinctively stepped in front of Polik

"Mr Longbottom, we really mean you no harm" he said in a steady voice, "Neville will be able to identify us"

A white face peeked out from behind Frank Longbottom

"Dad, its alright, that's Harry Potter, the boy who lived, we are safe" squeaked Neville

Alice and Frank looked a little less wary

"what do you want with us?" Frank asked

"we were wondering if you would be interested it joining the keepers" said Hermione in clipped business tones

"And what might the Keepers be?" asked Alice speaking for the first time

"It will be a proper army to fight against Voldermort" said Ron

"If you want to fight you-know-who join the order of the phoenix" said Frank

"There are problems there, Mr Longbottom,"

"Because some of the most important of the light side races"

"Refuse to side with a drinker of unicorn's blood,"

"A previous dark lord"

"Or one under phoenix's watch" said Arye and Aryan

The Longbottom's eyes widened at these statements

"You can't mean Dumbledore, he defeated Grindlewald" said Frank

"No," said Hermione, "as far as I understand, Grindlewald was cornered by the elves defeated and placed under phoenix watch by them"

"you mean to tell us that house elves defeated Grindlewald" Frank laughed at this, Harry could feel tension rising in the air, he looked at Arye and Aryan, they seemed moments away from making Frank into a pin cushion

"Arye, Aryan, peace" he commanded, they lowered their weapons and bowed to him, "Mr Longbottom, it does not do well to anger the elves, you were lucky I was here or you would be beyond healing medicine"

This seemed to sober Frank up a little

"Maybe you would like to start again" said Draco with a smirk

It was Alice who spoke first

"So you are an alternative group against you-know-who?"

"Yes" said Moonshine, "we will allow almost all types of people to join our group"

"How does one join?" asked a slightly less tetchy Frank

"First I will question you" said Draco, "then, Hermione, could you design a type of irremovable pendant to tell them when there is a meeting? It could act as a portkey too"

"I could manage that" said Hermione, "Harry did you say there was a library here?"

Harry gave Hermione the directions.

Malfoy conjured a wooden table with a chair on each side of it

"Please take seat, Mr F. Longbottom...I ask would like you to answer all questions truthfully... firstly what is your full name and age?"

"My name is Frank Longbottom..."

"Incorrect answer"

Frank looked at Draco slightly puzzled but said

"Fine, Frankenstein Longbottom the third, I am forty one"

"Do you serve the dark lord?"

"No"

"Have you ever served the dark lord?"

"No"

"Would you fight along side all types of magical creature, so long as they are not damned?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever used an unforgivable?"

"No"

Draco raised an eyebrow

"Yes"

"Thank you; do you have any experience in muggle martial arts?"

"No"

"Do you have your wand stitched?"

"Yes"

"Trustworthy" said Draco

"How in Merlin's name do you know that? How did you do that?"

"Nosy, nosy, Mrs A. Longbottom"

Draco asked her all of the same question as he had her husband, the answers were the same. Then he started on Neville

"What colour hand bag does your grand mother carry?"

"Red"

"What colour socks are you wearing?"

"Black?"

Draco raised and eyebrow

"Pink? I can't remember"

"Trustworthy"

Hermione returned shortly announcing that she had done enough research and had found a spell that could be placed anywhere, Frank and Alice chose their wedding rings, Neville chose to have a small tattoo made on his back.

"What time is it?" asked Hermione only she had finished Neville's tattoo

"Suppertime" said Ron.

So it was that the first fairly successful meeting of the keepers disbanded

1112221112221112222111222111222111222

Harry, Ron and Hermione were late to supper, they found that the rest of the school were all talking about Malfoy's apparent treason to the dark side and slightly less surprisingly people were recounting Harry's prophecies at lunch time and in potions, Luckily the look on Harry's face made anyone who thought they could irritate him by asking for their fortune were sent scattering like butterflies.

"Hey Harry," said Katie Bell, "Match tomorrow, your plan had better work"

"What will it matter? The slytherins don't have a seeker"

"Peeves has offered to play for them"

"This could turn out to be an interesting game, especially since Peeves owes me one" said Harry

111222111222111222111222111222111222

They next morning dawned bright and early, and not for the first time the Gryffindor team could be found eating at the Gryffindor table. The rest of the team was looking a little anxious about playing against the slytherin team and a poltergeist.

At eight o' clock they headed out to the pitch to start warming up, Harry had to keep low to avoid being seen by anyone other than the Gryffindor team

"Wow, Harry that is quite some wing spell you have going there" said Ginny after an hour of warm up, "I mean most people can only do it as accidental magic when they are little, and then only when they have their wand stitched as babies"

Harry was slightly surprised; to find that accidental magic was normally due to infantile wand stitching.

Two hours later the match was about to start, the Creevy brothers were commentating

"And in Red we have Gryffindor consisting of Weasly, Bell, Johnson, Weasly, Weasly, Weasly and Potter who apparently has decided to use a wing spell throughout this match"

"and on the Slytherin team, we have Derrick, Boyle, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, Moon and Peeves, who has recently revealed that he is Salazar Slytherin...this will be an interesting match for sure"

"The balls are released and the match commences"

"And Gryffindor get the quaffle..."

Harry stopped listening to the commentary

O Hey Sal, O

O Harry, how are you doing? O

O alright, we are starting up a new order O

If Peeves had had ears they would have pricked up at this

O we are calling it the Keepers O

O of what? O

They passed around the slytherin goal posts narrowly missing bludgers to the head

O just the keepers, would you like to join, you could spy on Tom for us O

O it would be a pleasure, when is the next meeting? O

O soon, I'll tell you O

They had been circling around the pitch when Harry noticed the snitch at the other end of the pitch the snitch was glittering, he dove towards it Sal was close behind, he dodged a bludger and several other players but was blocked from getting the snitch by Sal casting a spell on him

He turned and saw the cheerful even if Peeves

O Hehehehe, sorry I could not resist O

The people around them were looking at Peeves with suspicion but Harry reassure them with a nod

O the player you are playing for is in my apartment safe and well O

O good, I am not very good at playing seeker O

O He wont be playing Slytherin seeker again O

O Damn O

O Sal...I've been wondering, why are you so afraid of the bloody baron? O

O She's my grandmother O

O She??? O

O ever wondered why she is always in a bad mood? O

O well you would be if people called you a poltergistess? O

O I'd cope O

O really? Peeves the Poltergistess O

O wait till I catch you Mr Potter, you'll regret you've ever been born O

O What are you going to do? Kill me? O

O if I get hold of you O

O I'd still come back to life and catch the snitch before you O

Harry caught sight of the snitch and dived, the livid poltergeist following him

O I'll get you Harry O

Harry reached forward and caught the snitch

O I caught the snitch O he yelled, causing everyone in the stands to stare at him O Why me? O

O dunno, because your stupid? O said Sal.

Harry didn't have time to reply as six red blurrs crashed into him

"Good flying Potter"

"Sal's to blame as much as anyone" said Harry with a laugh thinking of all the fun he could have if he got the slytherin ghost on his side.

The Gryffindor had enough sense to know that a party one day after the death of a member of the school would not be sensible

Harry was just about to go back up to the castle when he was cornered by Professor McGonagall

"Potter, follow me"

Harry fell into step with her

"What do you want with me?"

"The headmaster wants a word with you"

"About what?"

"I don't know"

"Is this how the order of the phoenix is run? Dumbledore gives orders and people follow them unquestioningly?"

"Yes, none of us have strong enough occumency to be able to keep you-know-who out of our heads"

Harry raised an eyebrow

"What do you find so funny, Mr Potter" said Professor McGonagall

"How you all follow Dumbledore with such blind trust"

"What do you mean by that Mr Potter?"

"What did he tell you about the vampires?"

"They have joined with you-know-who"

"Grindlewald, leave the poor woman's brain alone"

"Sorry Mr Potter, no can do"

"Sal..." Harry called and the poltergeist appeared next to him, "I need you to posses her and kick Grindlewald out"

"Immediately"

For a moment there was complete silence then Peeves popped out of McGonagall's ear with a beam on his face

"Mission accomplished" said the poltergeist as he zoomed off

"Mr Potter, what can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to you in your office?"

Professor McGonagall nodded and led him to her office

"So what do you want to speak about Mr Potter" she asked

"I want to place an antilegmins shield on you professor"

"What good will that do?" she asked

"It will prevent circumstances like this occurring again"

Harry was quite prepared to do the spell if his teacher agreed or not, needless to say she didn't, so Harry preformed the spell anyway.

"No Mr Potter I am not going to allow an inept student to place such a complicated spell on me, what do you mean circumstances?"

"Well, Professor, when you met me on the corridor I found that you were being possessed by some one and asked a passing ghost to deal with it..."

Harry paused to look around the room

"You do know that this used to be Rowena Ravenclaw's study?" he said with a conversational air, almost laughing at the look of amazement that had appeared on his professor's face.

"No, Mr Potter, I didn't...how did you know that?"

"Its amazing what a little travel can do to you..."

"You went to America, that's what the late professor Snape told us" said McGonagall

"Snape's a Slytherin would you trust him further than you could throw him?"

McGonagall shook her head, "He was a good man, what are you doing?"

Harry looked up from his work on the wall

"Me?... I'm...finally" Harry gave the wall a sharp kick and it opened to reveal a long hall

"Potter, what are you doing?"

"Come inside Professor"

The clearly surprised, confused and curious professor followed him

"What is this all about, Mr Potter?"

"This? My dear professor McGonagall, this is Rowena Ravenclaw's apartment"

Predictably McGonagall's eye's widened

"How did you know about this Mr Potter?"

"A little travel, this one of the few places in this school that we can talk and our words remain secret" said Harry

"What did you want to tell me?" asked the still slightly bemused professor, "you said something about me being possessed"

Harry's tone turned dark, "yes you have our good headmaster to thank for that"

"Dumbledore would never even think to posses anyone; he is too much of a gentleman"

"If I was to tell you that I have it on extremely good authority that he is a suppressed dark lord would you believe me?"

"It's extremely unlikely..."

"Was Grindlewald's body ever found?"

"No...Mr Potter, I don't understand where this is heading..."

"The elves cornered Grindlewald that night, professor, not Dumbledore...I don't suppose you know what phoenix watch is..."

"I do"

"Fawkes is watching Grindlewald; you may ask Arye Aryan, Polik, Moonshine...they will tell you truth of the matter"

"I will Potter"

"Snape said exactly the same when I told him that"

"We may never have been friends, but...I miss him"

"You were never friends because to secure his image Snape could not have been friends with you"

McGonagall's brow creased

"What do you mean Potter, he didn't need to keep the image in the order headquarters"

"Snape was always acting a character that was not his true nature, he even managed to fool the hat but in reality...in reality Snape would have caused problems with house placing, he would probably have been placed in Hufflepuff, I think"

"He will be missed; Moonshine is very strange after Snape..."

"He is the teacher Snape h...would have aspired to be"

There was an awkward silence

"Mr Potter I hope you realise the seriousness of the situation, if Dumbledore is Grindlewald, then new efforts must be made with the resistance"

"They are"

"You've changed a lot over the summer; I take it your visit to America was really to the home of the elves"

Harry nodded "if you want to inspect the attempt at resistance to Voldermort, I would suggest you find yourself at 6:30 next to the Gargoyle with wings and a tail on the fourth floor, talk to Peeves he will be there...Now Dumbledore was sending you to take me to his office."

111222111222111222111222111222111222

An EXTREMELY stupidly LONG CHAPTER

Sorry about the long wait...no internet for the last ten days

Lol

Just dint tell my mum...I'm supposed to be finishing off work...ooops!!!


	21. chapter twenty one: Grindlewald and Graw...

Chapter twenty one

Harry knocked on the door to the headmaster's office, professor McGonagall was standing by his side

"Come in" called the cheery voice of Dumbledore

Harry opened the door and held it open for professor McGonagall to walk through

"Ah, Mr Potter"

"Dumbledore" said Harry, at this Dumbledore looked up at Professor McGonagall, they had decided it was better that Grindlewald did not know that professor McGonagall knew he was a former dark lord

"Thank you, Minerva, I wish to speak with Harry alone" said Dumbledore with an annoying twinkle in his eyes.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, and then said "Very well, head master" before sweeping out of the door.

Grindlewald followed the course of the door until it had fully swung shut before turning to Harry,

"Mr Potter, there are a few things which I would like to discuss with you" he said in an earnest voice

"Fire away your dark lordship" said Harry causing no small amount of anger to show on the old man's face.

"Firstly I wished to know how you were able to sustain a pair of conjured wings for so long..." Said Grindlewald

"Is it possible to conjure wings?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow

"It has been known to happen in children with stitched wands, it is a form of accidental magic, needless to say you suffer from having a stitched wand all you time with the muggles" Grindlewald emitted a short mean laugh

"This is where you and I digress, because as far as I am aware I have never had a stick of wood stitched into my arm...next question...please"

"For all of yesterday you, Miss Granger, the Mister Weaslys and several of the more junior members of the teaching staff where not in the school for the majority of the day...where were you?"

"Where all may seek but few may find"

"That is no answer Mr Potter"

"It will suffice I think Grindlewald...have you any other problems you wish me to address?"

"No Mr Potter, I am perfectly content," the dark lord hissed, "leave"

"With pleasure" replied Harry as be walked out of the room

Once clear of Dumbledore's study Harry looked at his watch, it was four o'clock which mean that there were two and a half more hours until the meeting he had arranged with McGonagall. The beauty of the order marks that Hermione had found and then adapted was that they linked into the nerve system of the person who owned them and told them exactly when the meeting was to be, pausing for a moment he sent out a message to all of the current members of the keepers,

'Meeting 6:30, bring friends if possible'

Harry then decided to take stroll down to Hagrid's hut

Ten minutes later found Harry knocking of the door, which as usual caused explosive bark to issue from within and loud calls of back from Hagrid, who peered out

"Oh...Hullo, 'arry, how ya doin?"

"Fine thank you Hagrid" replied Harry

"Well, come in, then ya mus be cold"

Hagrid settle Harry at the table and started to make tea for the two of them

"So, 'arry, wat cha down ere fir?"

"I just thought I would pop in to say hello, I was also wondering how the Sultan Cobra scales were working" he looked around at Hagrid, "Have you managed yet?"

"am, er...no nah yet" said the half giant shifting his feet slightly

"Maybe I could help you?" asked Harry with a small grin

"No, 'arry them ruddy stargazers are all af'er any person who aint got an hamulet"

"Amulet of truth?" asked Harry

"Aye tha one" said Hagrid nodding his head, "I 'ave one ere"

Hagrid fished around the neck to his shirt and pulled out a bone token

"I got et in me first year ere, dad were so proud, I 'ad saved a few creature in der forest an' helped the centaurs ta clear up some nasty trolls...but I aint takin no one in there who don't 'ave no hamulet"

"Well, I see no problem in the matter" said Harry, presenting his amulet

"Silver?" said Hagrid in a startled voice, "but...how long 'ave you 'ad it?"

"I was given in the summer holidays" said Harry

"Wha for?" asked the perplexed Keeper of the keys

"We healed a few creatures"

"We?" asked Hagrid

"Let's talk on the way shall we?"

"Alright, jus let me get me stuff"

After a short time they were walking in the forbidden forest, Harry was surprised to find that he did not find in the least bit creepy, unlike the last time he had been here in this time frame, he shrugged it off and was about to start talking to Hagrid when he felt someone watching them, he suspicions were confirmed when he caught sight of a whit flank.

H We can see you centaur H he said in a clear voice, H stop prancing and come out onto the path H

H Harry Potter, H said the centaur as he slid out of the trees on to the path, H you escaped the last time you were here, but you have made the mistake of trespassing in our forest once more H

Harry narrowed his eyes

H I have as much right to walk these woods as you do H he said quietly, the centaurs eye narrowed and then widened considerably then Harry brought the silver amulet of truth to his attention by flicking it so it caught the light.

H May I examine it? H enquired the centaur

Harry nodded and allowed the centaur to remove it, and was unsurprised to hear a gasp from the said centaur

H Mr Potter, this is one of the only three silver amulets of truth to ever be given, I suppose this means that you were the unknown person to whom the amulet was given, so Harry Potter how is it that you were able to be awarded this when it was given to the person more than a thousand years ago...H

Harry turned slightly and saw Hagrid staring at him incredulously

H I can explain, this summer on the eve of my birthday death sent me back to the time of the Hogwarts founders...I know that it sounds unbelievable but I have much more proof than I need, for the first Sal. Will be able to tell you that I was indeed around in his time...Polik may also verify my story and well, it is my name that it inscribed on the amulet H

The centaur nodded and returned the amulet to Harry

H I believe you Harry Potter, you are skilled in the tongue of the centuari H

H elpmet H said Harry with feeling

The centaur raised his eyebrow once more, H you should not speak such words so loud H

H Sorry, I just did not realise that I was speaking in this tongue...bad habit I guess H

H I suppose so H said the centaur H I will take my leave H

H goodbye, emanon sevi goh weh H (he who gives no name)

The centaur turned and coloured

H Sorry, I forgot to introduce my self, I am Torak H

H Goodbye, Torak H

H Good day to you also Harry Potter H

The centaur melted in with the back ground once again

"Wha 'appened ther 'arry?"

"We had a conversation" Harry glanced at his watch...it was already five o'clock, "come on let us go and see Grawp"

111222111222111222111222111222

they entered the clearing in which Grawp was sleeping...there were two minor differences...the pile of rocks know looked like a small hill and the two pine trees had disappeared, Hagrid was just about to prod Grawp with a small tree when Harry stopped him

"Hagrid it will be easier to put the scale on his neck if he is asleep" he said quietly, "do you have both with you?" Hagrid nodded, "then I would suggest that you put one around your neck and give me the other one," again Hagrid nodded, as he started rummaging around in the many pocketed coat he always wore outside, finally he drew out the two royal blue scales, having handed one to Harry he looked down at him

"Er...'arry how do I put it around me neck?" he asked

"Umm...don't know...I suppose it could go on your forehead...try sticking it on your forehead"

Hagrid gave him a funny look but placed the scale against his forehead anyway...much to the surprise of the both of them the scale stuck there quite happily, seeing this Harry psyched himself up for suicidal run to place a sticking scale on a giant's forehead and before Hagrid could stop him he had sprinted over to the giant and having rounded the dome of the head he placed the scale on the gigantic forehead...unfortunately waking Grawp up

111222111222111222111222111222

hey semi long chappy...umm

oh yeah...someone I bit back sai they thought Harry kinda seemed to like dying... as far as I can see umm I think Harry is either a) doing delfsacrifice to make alliances and build an army or b) he is merely having to die because the prophecy said neither may live while the other survives...but that is a more...umm strange view...ummyeah

Thanx for reviewing

Pls Revwei

Lol

Just don't tell my mum ( or my matron I was supposed to have lights of like three hours ago...oops...its half twelve...I think...cant read my watch,,,sigh)


	22. chapter twenty two: people are coming ba...

U this is giant talk U

E elvish E

Chapter twenty two

Harry looked up at the twenty four foot lump of flesh that looked more like a mountain that had decided to stand on two feet, for a brief moment he realised that there was distinct possibility of him becoming pancake a la Harry, but he really did not want to hurt Grawp.

U What was that for...stupid human...will pay U

Harry realised that this was Grawp speaking, but didn't reply as he didn't want Hagrid to know that he could speak giant.

"No Grawp, leave 'Arry alone" called Hagrid from the ground about ten metres away

"Hagger, you are talking properly" said Grawp, in English

"Grawp yer talkin' inglish"

"I am? What was that little squirt doing poking me in the forehead?" asked Grawp grumpily, he bent over to look at Harry, "it Haarty" he rumbled, "Grawp remembers you"

"Glad to hear it Grawp, sorry I poked you, but its alright"

"I wish a could ha..."

"What Hagrid"

"Dumbledor ha told me Grawp was ta go hame in the 'olidays, but I couldn' do tha to him" said Hagrid, "I can't tell, 'im abou this...he'll sack me..."

"Hagrid...I know you love Dumbledore dearly but I have to ask you, whom do you prefer, Dumbledore or Grawp, which is higher respect of Dumbledore or the...the respect of the wizarding community towards giants, which would you choose?"

"Family 'as gotta come firs' always" said Hagrid

"Then Hagrid, I think you me and Grawp have somewhere to go, hold on to my hand and Grawp, come over here so I can hold on to you"

"What cha goin ta do?" asked Hagrid, but Harry didn't reply as he apparated to his apartment, to a room with an especially high ceiling. He then glanced down at his watch, bang on time.

"Arry, what...where are we?"

"The apartment of the fifth founder, Hogwarts" he said, "I need to collect everyone else, please wait here" Harry walked out of the room and walked to the room in which the previous meetings had taken place, he found they were still waiting everyone to arrive.

"Hey Draco" Draco looked up, "Good, Hagrid and a tame giant are in the seventh room on the left, humanoid demon form please, we don't want him having a heart attack"

A few moments after the wolf demon had left Ron and Hermione ran in

"Sorry, we are late, it took us a while to get away from the DA members, Fred and George are getting a lecture from Filch, something about super stink dung bombs" said Ron

"Honestly Ron it was pink swamp are you stupid?"

"Incredibly"

"I don't see what my sister sees in you..."

This could have got nasty if Peeves had not tumble in at this moment followed by McGonagall

"Potter!" barked the transfiguration professor, "why is Peeves in on this?"

"Well, Salazar Slytherin apart from being an amazing prankster was a mediocre warrior so I suppose that after a thousand years he must be quiet good"

"Mediocre? Mediocre...where are your manners boy?" asked Sal.

"I only speak the truth" said Harry with a laugh

"So where's this meeting?" asked Sal.

"In the ballroom, I'm glad Rowena insisted on it" Harry conjured a large sign that said 'meeting in the seventh room on the left, do not attack the giant'

"Giant," squeaked Hermione, "What giant?"

"Grawp" said Harry simply as he led the still shocked professor out of the room

"Grawp...what is he doing inside the castle...he might kill someone!" said Hermione

"I can assure you that if he kills anyone it will be me" said Harry dryly as they walked through to the ballroom followed by hyperactive Peeves.

"H-hello, Grawp" said Hermione

"Hello Hermy, Grawp remembers you as well, you came with Haarty" said Grawp in near perfect English, this it seemed for professor McGonagall was the final straw, she fainted. "Did Grawp do some this wrong?" asked the dismayed giant

"No my dear fellow" said Peeves jovially, "she was merely shocked at your linguistic abilities"

"I suppose you used Hagrid's Sultan cobra scales?" said Hermione

Hagrid nodded, "but it was Arry who put et on him"

There were some gasps from over by the door as Frank, Neville and Alice entered followed by Tonks and Remus.

"Harry" called Sirius, "What the hell is this place?"

"Fifth founder's apartment, now..."

Harry was interrupted by Arye and Aryan who were followed by an extremely angry Polik, Harry turned to Arye and Aryan

E What happened this time? Do I really want to know? E

E We didn't do anything... E

E especially dangerous... E they said glaring at Harry

E they enchanted my door to sing phoenix song when ever I opened it E exclaimed the offended vampire

E that E said Harry to the elven twins E was a very silly prank E

E thank you E said the twins together

Harry rolled his eyes and caught sight of moonshine at the door

"Hua" he said respectfully, "may I ask why there is a giant I here?"

"Why don't you ask him your self?" asked Harry with a smile, "the gift of a Sultan cobra can work miracles"

Moonshine looked a little puzzled, but Draco spoke from behind the desk he had already conjured

"Hello, would Grawp be so kind as to attend the table"

Grawp looked over towards him and sifted himself slightly so that he was facing him

"Thank you, full name please"

"Gredworth Regrick Andrew William Polarise"

"Age"

"Twenty eight winters"

"What is your opinion of the dark lord?"

"He is bad, do no good for giant people"

"Trustworthy" said Malfoy, "thank you Grawp, Mr R. Hagrid"

"Tha'll be me"

"Full name"

"Rubeus Hagrid Keeper o' keys and grounds at 'ogwarts school fir..."

"Have you even sided with the dark lord?"

"No, wha would mak ya think tha?"

"Just a customary question, can you fight with muggle weapons?"

"Yeah, I'm na too bad at et"

"Trustworthy, who might this beautiful young lady be?"

"Me?...Miss N. Tonks" said Tonks

"Thank you; are you a member of the order of the phoenix?"

"Yes, but I am not very highly ranked but could spy for you"

"Any special skills?"

"I'm a metamophmagus"

"Trustworthy, Mr R. J. Lupin"

"Yes..."

"Have you ever fought for the dark lord?"

"No"

"Would you ever?"

"No"

"Have you ever used any of the unforgiveables?"

"Yes"

"Would you be willing to fight along side all creatures except those that are dammed?"

"Yes"

"You are a werewolf?"

"Does that make any difference?"

"No...we are...a very accepting group of people...for the most part, he is also trustworthy Miss M. McGonagall are you well enough to be questioned?"

it turned out that McGonagall was indeed well enough to be tested and was duly found to be so, once everyone had had their anti legmins charms and Keepers spell they started to talk,

"So are we allowed an introduction?" asked Lupin, "I only recognise half of the people in this room"

"Well, I am Draco Lacsa, I am staying here permanently for the mean time, and I get to question new members"

"Why?" asked Lupin

"Very few creatures can lie to a demon" said Draco allowing is wolf claws and tail to show

"I am Mark Moonshine, the new potions professor, I took over from Professor Snape" said Moonshine

"I never got to apologize to Snape, for letting James and this git walk all over him at school" sighed Remus

"I am glad to see that you have managed to deflate your head enough to apologize to me"

Remus whipped his head up to stare at Moonshine who had returned the glamour to his features.

"Snape...but, your dead" said Remus

"it was all a façade...I have to leave this world in the near future, once I have finished helping in this war" he returned to Moonshine, "these are my natural features, I was adopted by Sabot Snape, he made a glamour on me...the rest is history"

"You let us believe you were dead" said McGonagall her voice loud

"But you know I am alive now so you don't have to worry" said Moonshine hopefully

"What do you mean you need to leave this world," asked Grawp intelligently spotting the fact that all the other people had missed.

"I'm an angel" he said

"I dunno if its jus me but I thought tha angels and demons were myths"

"Just secretive my dear fellow" said Peeves from the ceiling

"Next thing you will be telling us that there is a vampire and a pair of elves in the room as well" said Lupin with a nervous laugh

"Well the vampire would be me" said Polik from behind Lupin who spun around to face him; "I am Polik" he said no more, no more was need.

"And we..."

"Would be..."

"The pair of..."

"Elves, that..."

"You mentioned" said Arye and Aryan

Lupin turned around to stare at them as did Tonks

After a while the atmosphere in the room broke down a little as people started to talk in little groups, Arye and Aryan started to give lessons in mental connections to Fred and George who had slipped in unnoticed.

Moonshine had started to teach Polik more about the energy balls.

Hermione was trying to teach Grawp proper grammar.

Neville and Ron were being taught a few tips by Alice and Frank on duelling and a few auror tricks.

Harry walked over to Draco

"Draco, you know the truth telling"

"Yes"

"Is it possible for a daemion to learn?"

"Yes...it takes quite a lot of skill, I am probably not the best teacher...but I suppose you will need it before we return to the demon realm"

But before Harry's first lesson could commence Tonks had walked over to them followed by Remus

"Harry, you told me at the ministry that Draco had a similarity to Remus" she said to him, "what did you mean?"

Harry flicked his eyes over in Draco's direction and almost burst out laughing

"Well...you will remember that Draco here is a /wolf/ demon"

"But he looks nothing like Draco Malfoy"

"Aunty Nymphadora, I thought you loved me..." said Draco in a mock sad voice, but had to scamper away as Tonks charged at him, during this he changed his appearance back to that of Draco Malfoy.

111222111222111222111222111222

AN:::

Not very long...but he that's all the free time I have this week...sorry, hell of a lot of coursework

Anyhow umm lady reaper of the shadows I think it was asked me I was a fan of something beginning with B I'm sorry to say I've never heard of it before in my life...sorry

And who ever did know what matron is...you happy person, they are the people who patrol boarding houses/schools to make sure that we are all asleep when we are supposed to be...like I never am and am always getting killed by them...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed...

Do you think that Harry's Demonic familiar should be

a Boggart?

A Dementor...(bit cliché)

Some type of demon/elemental cat

A dragon

...something more original (insert Idea here)

lol

Just don't tell my mum (or my matrons)

PLS REVIEW


	23. chapter twenty three: involving flour

Chapter twenty three

"Malfoy?" said Tonks…almost speechless, "B-but you were dead…"

"No…that wasn't me" said Draco

It seemed that the rest of the new keepers had just noticed that a supposedly dead person was standing in the middle of the room

"First Snape" said Lupin, "and now you?"

"Well, Moonshine and I both happen to know a person who is very good at creating fake corpses" said Draco with a smirk

"But how do you know that they aren't helping Voldermort as well?" asked McGonagall

"Professor, allow me to assure you this person would never join the dark side I don't think he would ever stop fighting them" said Polik

"That's another thing that I wished to ask" said McGonagall, "why haven't the vampire joined the dark lord?"

"He killed a vampiric elf, who happened to be heir to the woodland throne the vampires were searching for the vampiric elf because they were the ones to cast it into the human world, the elves gave us forty one years to find him or they would destroy our race, we have found the vampiric elf's son but he is against this Voldermort and so are we, does that explain?"

McGonagall nodded

"Who is this Vampiric elf?" she asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Arye cheekily, "it wouldn't do for too many people to know who our king is…"

A large amount of flour suddenly fell on McGonagall, looking up they could see that Aryan was clinging to the ornamented ceiling above McGonagall's head, he dropped lightly to the floor and took a bow, but soon fled being chased by an extremely angry McGonagall. After about two minutes she was lagging behind far enough for Arye and Aryan to swap around before she caught up with them, it seemed Draco had noticed this because he started to snigger and soon after Moonshine started to laugh, Polik was already rolling on the floor, but the human occupants of the room seemed bewildered by this sudden laughter,

"Harry," called Ron, "what's everyone laughing at?"

"The twins" called Harry, Ron looked over at Fred and George who weren't doing anything especially funny, "the elven twins" called Harry shaking his head at his friend's slight stupidity.

"Oh…I suppose McGonagall looks a little funny…" said Ron a little unsure

"Oh…Ron" said Harry despairingly, he then looked at Tonks, "want to join in?" he asked as he changed his appearance to be almost identical to Arye and Aryan, Tonks eyes widened as she realised what everyone was laughing at, she changed into a passable image of the Twins then laughing they ran over to Arye who was standing in front of Fred giving them a lecture on mind talking, Aryan ran over to them and continued the lecture while Harry, Tonks and Arye ran off always insuring that they appeared to be one person to McGonagall, then suddenly they all ran in separate directions causing the poor old witch to come to a stand still completely confused, she doubled over evidently completely out of puff, Arye, Aryan, Tonks and Harry took this opportunity to line up in front of her so that when the poor woman straightened up she found herself facing four almost identical people, she fainted

"Oops!" said Harry, "I forgot that she was hit by those curses over the summer"

"How would you know about that?" asked Neville, "and why are there so many of you? Didn't there only used to be two?"

"Yes…"

"That would be us…" said Arye and Aryan, taking a small bow

"who ar' the othe's then?" asked Hagrid

"Us?" asked Harry, "Why we are none other than…Tonks and the boy who did not die"

They returned to their normal forms and Hermione spoke up

"Since we are all present I think that a formal meeting should be held"

There were several ayes in favour of this movement, so Harry conjured a table for them to sit at; it was designed so that no matter what height the person was they would be at eye level with the other people sitting at the table. Once all were seated the meeting began.

"What suggestions does any body have for the meeting?" asked Professor McGonagall formally. Polik raised his hand

"I believe that it is necessary to create emergency beacons to the races that are a part of our… what ever this is, they are relatively easy to create and would allow us to be able to call in people quickly if there are battles and we are out numbered…" he said

"I can see no problems with it unless of course the dark side was able to get hold of the talisman that would sound the alarm they could call the reinforcements to swiftly or at the wrong times during the battles…" said Frank

"But we could use magical recognition spells on them so that such events could not occur…" argued Hermione forcibly

"Such spells may be removed" said Moonshine

"We could use a mixture of subtle and unsubtle spells so that a person would have to be extremely careful when unpicking the spells on the talisman, or else have them explode in their face, we could even dip them into potions, isn't that supposed to, with certain potions create nasty effects if the wrong people handle them…" asked Neville

"Longbottom," exclaimed McGonagall, "you are a genius, where have you been hiding this all this time?"

Neville shrank under this barrage of praise

"I think it might be because Moonshine is a much better professor than Snape" said Neville timidly, causing most of the table to roar with laughter

"Neville, we know…"

"That Snape was a…"

"But he is…"

"Dead…" said Fred and George

"No" said Moonshine suddenly realising that the human twins did not know that he was Snape, "I am Professor Severus Snape and Professor Mark Moonshine"

Consecutive thumps were heard.

Ron very solemnly walked up to Moonshine and patted him on the back

"Mate, allow me to be the first to congratulate you on successfully causing Fred and George faint" he said seriously and then equally as seriously, "I hope you have washed your hair since you stopped being Snape"

"Allow me to assure you Mr Weasly I have…but back to the meeting, we are all agreed that there should be emergency beacons set up in all the major settlement which support our cause, I would suggest one in the palace of the Yaersa Mai…"

"We would suggest one in the glade of meetings" said Arye

"The castle council chamber" said Polik

"We ghost could possibly use such a system" said Peeves

"It would not work for werewolf communities, even if they did decide to join our cause" said Remus

"Well, it seems that this will be a definite plan" said Draco; he conjured a piece of parchment and a quill, "any other suggestions?"

"DA" said Ron

"What about it?" asked Hermione

"I think the idea was a good one, but do we think it should be continued?" asked Ron

"There is no way that I will allow you to stop that army" said Neville, "you taught us so much in it"

"Well that settles point" said Hermione, "the show will go on" all the pureblood wizards in the room stared at her

"It's a muggle thing" said Harry and Hermione at the same time

"I would like to raise another matter to your attention" said Draco focusing the attention of the room once more, there is an expression which follows the lines of know thy enemy, procedures are we following for spying in our apposing sides?"

"I have agreed to spy in on Voldermort" said Peeves, "as he is always boasting that he is my heir I can only suppose that he will not mind seeing more of me…"

"Well that's the most dangerous part done, what about the other dark lord?" asked Polik

"Oth'r dark lor' wha oth'r dark lor'?" asked Hagrid

"Hagrid, I know you are not going to like this" said Hermione nervously

"Wha?" asked the slightly confused half giant

"You know of the phoenix watch?" asked Arye

"No…I wa expell' in mah thir' year"

"You should not have been expelled" said Harry, "and it was in Dumbledore's power to stop it"

"But Dumbledore's a good man" said Hagrid

"He has drunk the blood of a unicorn" said Aryan

"'e's too noble"

"Hagrid, we understand that this is difficult for you, you have idolised him all of your life, but not every thing is as it seems" said Hermione, "You remember there were no witnesses to Dumbledore's defeat of Grindlewald?"

"Wha' sat gotta do with nuthin?"

"We were there when he was bound" said Arye

"There is a reason why the elves will not help Dumbledore in this war" said Aryan

"He is a curse being in our eyes" said Arye

"And in the eyes of many races" said Aryan

"His order offends many races" said Polik, "the keepers is different all decisions are made by the whole, we are open to people of other races where as the order of the phoenix is less so…I ask you would you expect a vampire to join such an order?"

"Nah…but Dumbledore?"

"Beware the wolf that comes to you dressed in sheep's clothing" said Moonshine

"Wha's tha?"

"A muggle proverb" said Remus, "but one that serves our purpose well"

After a long while it seemed that Hagrid accepted the evidence.

3333333333333333333333333333

After the meeting Harry stayed behind with Draco for a _tete a tete _about the upcoming trip to the demonic realm, it turned out that Draco was almost more nervous than Harry about returning to the Demonic realm, until that was Harry came up with a plan of pure brilliance which even Draco had to bow down to as a stroke of pure genius.

333333333333333333333333333

AN::- Trip will take place next time…plan is going to be really really weird but I hope it will work out, lol,

About Harry's demonic familiar, I think the best ideas so far are

-the liethfold

-the kitsune

-a sib. Tiger with red wings

-a nindu

---there are a lot more…but we will see what will happen


	24. chapter twenty four: conserning demons

Y demonic Y

Ys demonic spoken with an accent sY

Chapter twenty four

Harry burst into the apartment to find Draco waiting for him

"Are you sure that this will work?" asked the wolf demon nervously, Harry did not reply.

Draco sighed and cast the glamour over his face again,

"You'll have to do the spell" said Harry, "We can't have them knowing that there is a daemion on the way" he laughed dryly again

"Very well," muttered Draco darkly, "Just a few tips for your better survival in the demon realm don't laugh at the peacock demons and if a mouse demon tries to pick your pocket, don't curse him, the mouse demons worked for the Daemions seventy five percent of everything they steal goes to your vaults"

"That sounds interesting…" said Harry uncertainly.

"The dog demons are the royal guard they guard your palace stop theft, the city guard is mostly made up of cat demons, they capture any mouse demons they find" Draco continued.

"So the mouse demons pay me what they steal and the guard captures them when they are caught, surely I wouldn't want that if I was the greedy sort," said Harry starting to become confused.

"Mouse demon wool is very fine," said Draco, "and very strong it is used to make armour that is flexible and almost impenetrable."

"So the cats catch the mice, shave them and I pay them for the wool with the money given to me by the mice. Why do the mice give me the money?" Harry asked.

"Well you see the fur of the mouse demons is very strong when it is still attached to the skin…do I need to continue?" Draco answered, raising one eyebrow.

"No, so the mice pay me to make sure that the cats don't kill them?" asked Harry

"Correct in one, now the royal forces consist of various groups, firstly there are the spies, these tend to be rat, insect and bird demons," he explained.

"Can bird demons fly?" asked Harry.

"Mostly not, some can manage short flight say for about five minutes at longest but otherwise they keep their feet firmly on the ground…where was I oh yes, so those are the spies, then there are the assassins, these tend to be snake, lizard and spider demons the wolf clan used to be the best of the assassins but then one of the Daemions ordered forty seven of us be killed by the Opinus, we killed the Daemions for this obscenity…"

"What is the Opinus?" asked Harry

"They are the personal guards of the Daemions, they are fearsome creatures, a bit like dementors, except they do not only have the power to take someone's soul they are also able to enslave a person in a similar way to the imperious curse they can cause pain like the cruciatus and they can cast a different more terrifying form of the cruciatus, it means that even in the realm of the dead the person cast under the spell will be tormented for eternity."

"They don't sound the slightest bit pleasant," said Harry grimacing.

"There are good things about them as well, you have to understand that they were used to kill the entire clan after the death of the Daemions, they are also able to heal a mortally wounded person, are extremely loyal to the daemions…"

"I think Draco that these creatures should probably not be called upon in this war…" Harry began.

"They are very good fighters" said Draco, "but I think I agree with you they should only be used as a last resort, the dementor are their creation you know, as are leithfolds…"

"These things have personalities?" he broke back in.

"Oh yes, I believe one of the Daemions once took one of them for her lover, they are good fighters and I prejudiced due to the harm caused by them to my family…I must try to remember that it was not their fault but the fault of the Daemions…maybe they would be useful, but if you were to die then we would lose control of them," Draco said.

"I thought we already agreed that Opinus are a last resort? Is there anything else I should know?" asked Harry.

"No, but you should morph into being me before we leave" Draco sain, with a quirky grin.

"Yes Sir," said Harry under his breath and kicking himself for not noticing it earlier; he turned into the wolf demon.

"Well done, now," Draco Barked three sounds and they were no longer in Hogwarts, but in a dim back alley way.

"When you walk out of here," Draco said, "they will be on you cats and dogs…"

"Where did you get your muggle knowledge from?" Harry interrupted turning to Draco curiously.

"I take muggle studies but that isn't a muggle phrase it's a demon one that I translated" said Draco.

"Oh!" said Harry suddenly realising the more serious meaning behind Draco's words, "umm, right lets rip then," he said falsely cheerful.

"Lets," muttered Draco

Exiting the alley, the street they walked out onto was very clean and though extremely gloomy, the people walking up and down it were all demons Harry spotted mice demons slipping their hands into other demons cloaks and occasionally into each others, he also saw a few cat demons skulking in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on their unsuspecting prey, the houses were all of different heights, none of them was any less than foreboding

"Draco, how many varieties of demon are there?" he asked turning to the real wolf demon

"Oh, not many more than the one I told you about, some species died out, the massacre of the shadows was not the first of its kind," he replied almost casually.

"Right…" Harry would have continued but he was pounced on from behind by a large cat demon.

Y the last shadow, you have returned, but I see no daemions Y the cat like creature hissed

Y I can explain Y said Harry

Y We were ordered to kill you on sight wolf, should your return with out a black and white striped daemion Y

Y The daemion is dead Y said Harry

Y then you are dead Y hissed the cat demon

Harry looked around at the crowd that had gathered around them

Y kill him Y called a rat demon

Y or not Y said Harry as he turned the cat demon over onto his back

Y How dare you Y hissed the cat demon

Y you are no match for me Y said Harry, I have learnt much while I have been away

Y you could not face all of us Y squeaked a mouse demon

Y take him to the Opinius Y hissed a lizard demon Y then he will be suffering the same torments as the rest of his clan Y

This idea seemed to meet the approval of the surrounding demons, Harry spotted Draco climbing onto the roof of a nearby house, and everything was going perfectly to plan.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Harry was dragged in front of the Seiter by the mob that had collected around him,

Y we call upon the Seiter for the just punishment of the last of the shadows Y the lizard demon hissed sibilantly

(AN:: Seiter is the council, I couldn't have same name 4 demons and angels)

An owl demon who was sitting in front of Harry spoke

Y the last shadow, what do you want with us if you have him? Y

Y We wish that the Opinius would deal with him Y hissed the lizard demon again

Y we will speak to the wretch alone Y said the owl demon, Y the execution will be public, leave us Y

The crowd of demons left Harry alone with the Seiter, Harry looked around, it appeared to consist of mainly bird demons, there was a crow, an owl and when Harry's eyes fell on the peacock demon, he almost started laughing but remember himself quickly, there were also a couple of large cats and a snake demon.

Y we thought we told you that you were not to return here unless you had the daemion Y squawked the crow

Y She is dead Y said Harry

Y She? The last of the Daemions was a she? Y yowled one of the cats

Y she was not the last Y said Harry

Y What do you mean? Y whispered the snake

Y she had a son before she passed on to death's realm Y said Harry calmly

Y We will send one more worthy to search for this son, since you allowed the Daemion to die Y the peacock demon's voice was incredibly painful on Harry's elven hearing, Y you have an appointment to keep I am sure that the Opinius will be happy to deal with the last of the shadows Y

Y there is a war going on Y exclaimed Harry Y the Daemion's son will not allow himself to be approached by a stranger Y

Y the whelp is only half daemion how powerful can he be? Y asked the owl with an evil laugh

Y He is a quarter demon Y whispered Harry Y the daemion you sent me to search for was half angel Y

Y then it will be easy Y the cat demon that hadn't spoken yet looked smug as he reached for a string that hung beside the chair he sat in it hung down next to the throne which Harry was interested to see was unfilled by any one,

Y you might want to consider asking me who the daemion is Y said Harry with a smirk, the owl demon glared down at him owlishly

Y why would we ask you? The Opinius will make you speak Y

Y the boy is a friend of mine, before you kill me I wish to know what will happen to him Y

Y why should we do this for you Y hissed the snake demon

Y because you wont be able to get any information from me by any means unless you do Y

Y Well then, your boyfriend will be asked to sit upon that throne, if he succeeds he will be crowned he will then be required to rule the country…Y

Y I won't be able to Y Harry hissed Y I have other obligations more important than ruling this kingdom Y

Y he will be ours Y snapped the peacock demon

Y remind me, what exactly do the Daemions have to do? Y Harry asked

Y what any king has ever done Y drawled one of the cat demon Y hold court and control the kingdom Y

Y I can't see how this is extremely important… Y said Harry sarcastically Y but you see there is a small problem; I have much more important things to do with my life Y

Y well, he will have to put up with that wont he Y said the cat demon as he pulled down on the string.

Harry waited with slightly bated breath for the Opinius to enter and enter they did.

They were far more threatening than Dementors, they did not glide they walked with almost silent footsteps

Ys Why have you summoned us to you? sY asked the Opinius that appeared to be the leader

Y this is the last of the shadows Y mewled the fat cat demon that sat next to the throne, Y we want you to force him to tell us where the last daemion is and who they are, then you may kill him Y

The Opinius turned their attention on Harry who felt the dreamy feeling of the imperious curse; instinctively he fought it, ignoring all voices but his own. The mist cleared from his mind and he stood unaltered, not having spoken in front of the throne once more.

Y impressive Y hissed the snake demon Y but it will not save you Y

Y did you realise that you are all extremely deaf? Y Harry asked them loudly

Y insulting us will not help you Y sneered the crow demon

Y I only give insults when they are earned Y sneered Harry in return

Y kill him Y squeaked the peacock demon

The Opinius stepped forward and cast their deadly killing curse, Harry looked up at them as they finished the spell and returned to his semi natural form of an angelic daemion

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(Draco's pov)

Draco watched from the roof the hall in which Harry was being questioned, he was glad it wasn't him down there, very glad, he waited for the signal that he should break the glass of the skylight and descend to the floor below, he watch the Opinius settle into the familiar shape around Harry and there was his signal, Harry changing into a daemion again. Draco removed the Malfoy glamour and jumped down into the hall below.

Y we have just killed you Y cawed peacock demon

Y May be you should take a closer look at the dead body over there Y yipped Draco, he scowled slightly he was still unable to stop the wolf from affecting the way he spoke demonic.

The Opinius parted to reveal the slaughtered Daemion

Y you see what he mean by your being deaf Y Draco almost barked Y he only told you threes time that he was a daemion Y

Y He should have made himself clearer Y mewed the thinner of the two cat demons

Y why should he have to? Y asked Draco, he was close to growling now, even although he knew that Harry would come back to life in a short time the fact that they had been so quick to put him to death. Y He was afraid that this would happen you know Y Draco snapped wolfishly at them Y that's why he was posing as me, we al know how loyal the Opinius are to the daemions, what is to say they will not attack you for killing him? Y

This seemed to cause a stir amongst the Opinius as well as the demons present.

Ys He's right you know sY muttered one of the Opinius

Y but doesn't that mean that you are also guilty? Y asked the snake demon

Ys No because we were order to do this by you sY said another of the Opinius

Draco glanced down at Harry and saw him laying on his back with his eyes open his hands folded behind his head, when he noticed Draco's attention on him he winked at him. Draco had to stifle laughter, during this brief exchange the argument between the Opinius and the demons had advanced far enough that it was threatening to become violent. Harry glanced over in their direction and rolled his eyes

Y very nice of you all to argue over me Y he called Y I'm extremely flattered Y

The room fell silent as everyone bar Draco turned to stare at him; the leader of the Opinius knelt at his feet

Ys Master we are very sorry to have killed you sY

(X this is Opinius language X)

X It was not your fault X said Harry softly X I meant for it to happen this way X

X you are true daemion, one that speaks to us in our own tongue X said the leader

Y My lord Y said the peacock demon in what seemed to Harry to be an extremely loud voice, Y it was not our fault that they attacked you Y

X a moment please X said Harry to the Opinius that he was talking to, he stood up and face the brightly coloured demon

Y as painful a death as that most undoubtedly was allow me to assure you that I still remember extremely clearly that it was you who wished for the death of Draco Lacsa Y

The demons present shifted nervously

Y are you all of the members of Seiter? Y Harry asked

Y yes Y said the crow demon cockily

Y well then I hereby dismiss the Seiter and request the presence of the oldest and the youngest capable of speech and the parents of the child from all of the clans, we will meet here in…Y

Y eight quarts Y supplied Draco

"Draco how long is that?" Harry asked him

"Oh I never explained the time system we use here, a quart is about five minutes of your time system, there are sixteen quarts in a quip and eighteen quips in one of your days" he answered.

"So we have about forty minutes?" Harry calculated.

"About thirty five now," corrected Draco

"Right, while no one is here can I try the throne?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so," Draco replied.

Harry walked over to the throne; it was very plain he thought with no sign of any decorations like those on the royal thrones he had seen the Queen of England sitting upon.

Slowly he sat down in the chair, as he did so he noticed that the Opinius were still standing in the room watching him intently, sighing he sank down into the chair, similar to the elven tunnel nothing happened, he looked up at Draco feeling slightly embarrassed, but Draco was not looking at him but at something about his head, Harry glanced up and saw that the board above his head was now decorated with four shields, the first displayed a dusting of stars, this was obviously the Yaersa Mai shield, the next one was a black shield with a red line running diagonally across it, a third was decorated quartered with the four elements depicted in silver, the final one was a rearing white tiger, they were set against a shimmering silver background.

"Well, well Potter what more can I say, you are full of surprises, next thing I know you will be the third person in our defence class with an amulet of truth," Draco said.

"How did you guess?" asked Harry.

"It was supposed to be a joke" said Draco with a nervous laugh, "at least I can be certain of you not having a silver one, they were awarded at the time of the founders, there's no way that you could…"

Draco did not continue as Harry had brought out his amulet to show Draco

"How the devil did you get that?" asked Draco seeming extremely shocked

"Amazing what a little time travel can do for you," said Harry with a laugh

"Next thing you are going to say is that you helped to build Hogwarts." said Draco with a slight laugh.

"I tell you Salazar may not have been evil but I did very nearly kill him when he pushed me off the rafters for twentieth time," Harry quipped.

"I am not even going to try and find something that you haven't done" Draco said amazed.

"I would suggest you try something extremely normal," said Harry sourly, "is there anyway I can stop this flashing like a light bulb above my head?"

"Probably," said Draco, "try concentrating on masking your power levels"

"Umm, how?" Harry asked.

"I don't know" he replied with a shrug.

"I'll go and ask Death," said Harry "he might have a better answer."

Harry transported himself to nowhere.

"Death" called Harry.

"Yes Harry" called Death tiredly from behind him.

"Sorry to be abrupt but I was wondering do you mind telling me how to shield my power levels from the throne?" Harry asked.

"Its simple Harry you just tap on the arm of the throne, left for power, right for shields"

"Thank you, erm so how are things?"

"They are passing very well…"

"Death…"

"Yes Harry"

"I was wondering will I be able to retrieve Sirius from the veil?"

"Yes Harry"

"Tomorrow say?"

"Yes Harry"

"Thank you death…see you soon"

"Goodbye Harry"

Harry returned to the realm of the demons

"Right," said Harry to Draco

"Well are you going to go?" Draco asked

"I have already been, time doesn't pass in nowhere," said Harry as he tapped the left arm of the throne, the silver colour died slightly, he tapped again and focused his will on this stupid chair that he wanted the back of the chair to show a normal power for a daemion, it went deep black.

"Black means you are very weak," said Draco

"I asked it for the normal colour it gave out…stupid chair, I'll pretend I haven't noticed it," muttered Harry angrily.

Draco laughed.

"So, are there mages amongst the demons?" asked Harry

"Apart from a slight resistance to magic most demons have no magic, but there are a few amongst us but the gene has almost been stamped out by the daemions," said Draco.

"Is there a religion for your people?" Harry asked

"Yes, we pay blood homage to Adacse; he was the first of the daemions and also to his wife Nami-Adasce…"

"Nami meaning wife of?" enquired Harry

"Yes the custom is still used today," said Draco

"So do they have a name before they marry?"

"We do not marry as such in the demon realm, but no female children are called daughter of their father, so my father's first daughter would have been called Pamini Del Lacsa and the second Yulite Del Lacsa…you get the picture,"

"Yes," said Harry, he glanced at his watch, "one quart to go,"

"Yes," said Draco, "Harry you might want to ask the Opinius to stand down or the people will think they are being summoned for execution,"

"Oh yeah," he turned to the rank of Opinius X umm, wait do you have names? X he suddenly felt extremely dyed blond.

X Yes we have names, what creature does not? X replied the leader of the Opinius.

X Then what is yours? X

X I am Pumbaa X replied the Leader of the Opinius.

X Pumbaa, I understand that your image has be tarred by other people's using you but….would there be any way you could make yourselves slightly…less scary? X Harry hoped he hadn't offended the Opinius

X Yes master we understand X

The Opinius made themselves invisible

X No, X said Harry X I wish for you to remain visible, just sit at ease X

X Very well, master X said Pumbaa as they reappeared and sat down on the left of the throne.

To Harry they seemed more relaxed, they even started to talk amongst themselves.

A dog demon poked his head around the door,

Y the people you called for are here Y he said gruffly

Y thank you Y said Harry Y could you send them in Y

The dog bowed out, and demons started coming in four by four, although they were all very different they had one thing in common, as soon as they entered they looked at the Opinius, and became very afraid.

Once all 200 of the demons had piled into the hall Harry stood up to speak, everyone stood up and bowed, he noticed they were muttering something under their breaths, Harry looked askance at Draco.

"It is the pledge to the daemion," Draco whispered back.

"How do I say like ladies and Gentlemen," Harry asked out of the corner of his mouth

"just say neziti," came the reply.

"Right," said Harry he faced the crowd in front of him Y neziti Y they all straightened up Y I am sorry for my lack of knowledge of your customs, I have lived in a different realm all of my life, but I shall endeavour to learn them, but for now I am afraid I will have to impress the customs of the people who brought me up on you, I ask you to all be once again seated, I suppose you are wondering why I have chosen you people to come here…Y no response Y well I will not be able to stay here all the time, so you are the governing body of this realm, any questions? Y

The room remain silent; this was starting to irritate Harry slightly.

"What did I do wrong?" Harry asked Draco quietly

"You shocked them," laughed Draco "the daemions were very power hungry, they never would have shared it."

"Right, how long till one of them will make a noise?"

"Give them a moment or two,"

The stood their waiting for a response after a quarter of an hour the eldest fox demon stood up,

Y Why have you chosen us especially? Y he wheezed.

Y you are a selection of the people for whom you will be representing, the old are wise, the parents are sensible and the children provide new ideas and are young enough to not have heard of the deeds of my forefathers or to be influenced by them Y

A child stood up but was quickly returned to her place by her parents.

Y no Y said Harry Y let her speak Y this seemed to caused outrage amongst the demons present, he turned to the little robin demon that had stood up Y what did you want to say? Y

The little girl coloured slightly then said Y why are you so short? Y

All the demons gasped at this outrageous question, Harry walked over to her as he did so the child's mother stepped in front of the inquisitive child.

Y she didn't mean to offend you your greatness, we will punish her when we return home please do not harm her Y the Robin demon seemed close to tears.

Y you are? Y

Y Nami Drafu Loki Y

Y Well Nami Drafu Loki, I mean no harm to your child, in fact I assure you that I find her to be highly intelligent Y

Y thank you sir Y said the little robin demon.

Y and polite Y said Harry with a laugh Y you see now why we need children as well as adults to lead us? The older demons amongst you see me as a daemion, someone who can command the Opinius, descended from Adacse, but I am a daemion the same as all of you, I have faults as well, and to be quite frank I know I am quite short! Y He laughed slightly Y now Draco and I do not have much time here so I think that…what's your name? Y

Y Pamini Drafu Loki Y

Y Pamini Drafu Loki should decide what we should do now…what do you think? Y

The robin demon furrowed her feathered brow in thought then piped up

Y Lets have a party to welcome you! Y

Harry smiled Y who thinks that's a good idea? Y Harry asked

None of the demons moved, Harry rolled his eyes this was like trying to push tarmac through a blender.

Y alright then, would all you children please come to the front Y

Harry watched as mothers reluctantly released their children and they scampered over to him

Y Now I am going to ask you a very serious question Y said Harry sincerely to the children; he squatted down to their eye level and asked Y do you want a party? Y The robin demon nodded, following her lead the rest of the demons children started to nod Y alright now stand back everyone Y said Harry, he waved his hand and created a table with fifty one little seats around it each with a golden platter and goblet in front of it, the children walked over to it and sat down in the seats, the boys looked around expectantly but the girls were looking nervous.

"Draco, what kind of food do you demons eat? Would you mind helping me conjure the food?"

"Of course not" said Draco, getting to work.

3333333333333333333333333

A short while later all of the children were having a tremendous party, Harry stood up from the table and walked over to the adults.

Y now your children are enjoying them selves would you like to join them? Y there was silence Y I didn't think so Y sighed Harry Y well we had better get to business Y

He settled down in the chair Y if you do not tell me all of the problems you have at the moment I will force you to… Y

Slowly, incredibly slowly they started to move, a youngish snake demon stood up.

Y what is so urgent sire that you must return to the other realm so quickly sire Y he hissed.

Y there is a war there; I must fight in it I owe it to the people from where the rest of my blood that is not daemion comes from Y

Y if you are not pure-blooded daemion what are you? Y yipped an old cocker spaniel demon.

Y Me? Y asked Harry Y I an a quarter angelic, a quarter daemion, a quarter vampire and a quarter elf Y

There was a stir of muttering caused by this, a few of the demons looked up at the space above Harry's head, another demon stood up.

Y would you want us to fight in this war? Y

Y I would ask you but not demand it of you, I wish to take vote on the matter, who among you would fight for me in a different realm? Y

All hands were raised, Harry smiled he was finally getting somewhere!

333333333333333333333333333333333333

answering reviews time…eek there's so many…right…WAIT…first especial thanks to

Huntress183

Who I think has betaed this…I think…well it is better than when I sent it to her

sphinx12—do you think I am kinda making them a little too under shocked?

Lady reaper of the shadows—dunno would really love someone to tell me what that creature is…a plea to all readers what on earth is a nindu or a nundu???

Fangfoot—check one tiger with red wings

Hobbs—did you know that's the name of a shoe shop??? Sorry random I know…thank you

Kardde501—hides guitily…sorry…umm its kinda stuck in the story now…yeah sorry

Black claw—good idea but I think harry kinda needs to have a mammal familiar…or I could throw that idea out the window…hmm food for thought

Cerisa- leithfolds is found in rainforests is repelled by expecto is shaped like a blanket smoothers the person and then consumes it…I don't actually know what a nindu is…sorry

Thank you to everyone who has read this story but not review due to not having enough time, distaste for the story etc

Lol

Just don't tell my mum or my matrons or my geography teacher or my chemistry teacher or my English teacher

(well it is a long chapter!!!!!)


	25. chapter twenty five: werwolves at the mi...

Chapter twenty five

Sunday evening came around far more swiftly than Harry had hoped, yet still he felt he had achieved at least something during his stay in this realm, the demons actually talked to one another in his presence but he could not exactly say that their conversation was anything less than guarded.

Draco had decided that he would return to the human realm with Harry, and the council had agreed to have a calling stone set up in their council halls, though that would have to be done on Harry's next visit.

When they returned to Harry's apartment they found the keepers already in there waiting.

"What's happening?" Harry asked them looking around at the long faces

"Lupin's been taken by the ministry, Umbridge's laws have been brought into affect, which means all werewolves are to be imprisoned," said Tonks.

"So now it's a race," said Moonshine

"To what?" asked Tonks confused.

"To the werewolves," replied Draco, "against Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix."

Looking around, Harry noticed that a few people were beginning to understand.

"Right," said Tonks, who had finally grasped the light, "because werewolves don't gather together they are hard to recruit the first people to be able to find them in the ministry and make a deal which is acceptable to them will have their alliance."

"Right in one," said Draco, "Good going Nymphy," he continued cheekily.

"How dare you call me that…you are one dead wolf demon," an irate Tonks screamed at her cousin.

"Please, can we focus on the job at hand?" Interrupted Hermione, "We don't know what the ministry may be doing to these poor werewolves."

"Right," said Polik sitting down at the table, "I think we should summon a full meeting."

"Good idea, who are we missing?" asked Ron.

"Umm… Grawp, Hagrid, the Longbottoms, the two sets of twins, Peeves, McGongall and of course Remus," said Moonshine looking around.

When all these people had arrived a proper serious meeting was held.

"So…" started Fred,

"like why…" George,

"are we having…" Fred,

"a meeting?" finished George.

"Well, you may not have heard the news, I'm not sure if it is out yet…all werewolves have been locked up by the ministry," Tonks finished in a rush

"tha were tha cow Umbridge, weren it? Nex thin ya know she'll be havin alf giants locked up too," Hagrid exclaimed rather outraged.

"She needs to be stopped," said Alice.

"But she definitely isn't on Voldemort's side," said Draco.

"How can you be certain?" Professor McGongall asked.

"I am a demon remember," said Draco

"And as one of the most intelligent Slytherin's since myself…" said Peeves, "The news from Voldemort's keep is that Voldemort does already know that the werewolves are all being held in the ministry."

"Who has any ideas?" asked Harry and Hermione stood up.

"I suggest that we take a small party into the ministry and try to find the werewolves."

"That's a good idea," said Ron, "Tonks do we know which department is in charge of the operation?"

"Department of Dangerous Creatures, Department of Mysteries and the Aurors," she replied.

"Minerva, what does Dumbledore plan to do?" asked Moonshine.

"He has decided to try and negotiate with the minister, make him see sense," replied McGonagall, it seemed that she disapproved in extreme to this plan.

"What are Tommy's plans?" Harry asked Salazar.

"He is sending death eaters in tomorrow with the rest of the workers, they will probably be ministry employees," said the poltergeist.

"So to have an advantage," said Ayre

"We need to enter the ministry tonight," Aryan finished.

"Where is the moon tonight?" Grawp asked.

"In the sky, lil bro," replied Hagrid.

"It's a full moon tonight," said Hermione her voice very quiet, "the last night of the full moon."

"Now we know why Voldemort isn't going in tonight," said Fred with a nervous laugh.

"So who will be going in?" asked Neville in a small voice.

"We won't force anyone to come," said Harry, "but I think that humans would be advised to avoid this mission, or at least human's who have no animagus form yet," He paused, "So, whose is in?"

"We are," said Ayre and Aryan.

"As am I," said Draco.

"I will also accompany you," said Polik.

"I suppose, Potter, you will need my help," said Moonshine mimicking his old manner.

"If you really want to," said Harry, "Anyone else?"

No one else was forth coming, and secretly, Harry was relived that Ron and Hermione didn't want to come.

"Very well we will be leaving in five minutes, those of you are not coming I understand you reasoning," Harry walked out of the door and was followed by the five people who had decided to go to the ministry that night. They walked along a corridor and up a set of stairs.

"Here is a small weaponry, I ask that you would arm yourself from here should you have no weapons or need more," Harry said seriously.

Ayre and Aryan picked out another quiver of arrows each, Draco leapt on the weapons with evident joy, he traced his fingers over various dagger handles finally settling on a pair of stilettos and a blow pipe with a pouch of darts, Harry didn't remember putting them there but supposed that he must have done it on some future trip to the past, Moonshine picked out a yew bow and a quiver of arrows.

"You look like cupid," said Draco with a snigger.

"Why thank you, cupid was from my clan but, however, I do not believe I was related to him," said Moonshine dryly, "Remind me who exactly is going to be talking to all these werewolves?"

"Me of course," said Harry, "You all own amulets of truth don't you?"

They all nodded.

"How exactly are we planning…"

"to reach this, ministry…"

"of idiots?" asked Ayre and Aryan.

"I was thinking of borrowing a few Threstrals from the forest, but we could just apparate," said Harry.

"No, we should travel with the threstrals," said Polik, "if there are any ministry employees there it will shock them. Besides, it is barely slower."

"How may I ask would we be able to call them to us?" asked Draco.

"Come along all of you," Harry walked them along to yet another door this one after much muttering from Harry and an exchange of blood the door opened out on to a balcony.

Soon after this Harry had been able to call them more than enough threstrals, he was not surprised to see that all of the people around him had seen death before.

Ststststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

A short time later, they landed beside the telephone box and Ayre and Aryan raised eyebrows as they all squashed into the telephone box, while Draco dialled the number.

"Hello and welcome to the Ministry of Magic, Please state your name," said a somewhat automated voice.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tom, Dick, Harry, Ed, Stewart and Steve," he replied sarcastically.

"Reason for visit?" asked the machine.

"Dropping in for tea," he said with a grin.

Six badges rattled out of the coin dispenser.

"Please attach your badges to your cloaks, and register your wand at security."

They started to descend.

"These humans…"

"are really…"

"quite weird" said Ayre and Aryan.

Harry quickly changed his appearance into that of a sandy haired man with brown eyes and freckles and snatched one of the badges, he was now Ed. He looked around the general attire of the people in the telephone box was distinctive of their race's but not of themselves, he glanced down at his own attire, he was still wearing his daemionic robes, he banished them to his trunk and pulled out some of his oldest Dursley clothes, he heard Draco's gasp and realised that Draco thought he had transfigured the daemionic robes into these rags.

"Don't worry Draco, these are out of my trunk," Harry reassured his friend.

The wolf demon almost fainted in relief.

"Enjoy your visit to the ministry," said the telephone box as they all piled out.

"Where do we go now?" asked Ayre

Harry looked around, the fountain of magical brethren had been rebuilt, with the same artistic license. He headed over towards the elevators.

Ststststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

They entered the Department of Mysteries, the ominous black doors glaring at them, after they had been spun far too much for anyone's liking. Harry looked around and then at the other people in the room.

"I worked here once you know," said Polik, "and was held here as well."

"So which door is it?" Draco growled.

Polik walked around sniffing at the doors.

"This one," he said pointing at the door he was standing opposite, the other's gave him strange looks but did not argue.

Harry pushed the door open, this was too easy, through the wall Harry could heard the sounds of werewolves.

"This is too easy," he muttered

"Agreed," hissed Moonshine, "Something is wrong here," he whispered, but with nothing else they could do, they all walked along the corridor and eventually they came to a door. It was locked.

Harry looked over at Moonshine who shrugged, then blasted the door. Harry raised an eyebrow, Moonshine shrugged again, cautiously they entered and were immediately forced to duck as stunners were sent their way.

Harry glanced up, their were five aurors in the room, and they appeared to have been watching the werewolf behaviour on what appeared to be adapted muggle television.

"Stand up, hands behind your heads," said a lone voice.

Slowly Harry stood up and placed his hands behind his head, others followed his example.

"Kingsley, go and disarm them," it ordered.

Harry thought for a moment then focused his mind on the air around them. The others were looking at him anxiously obviously wondering what they should do, he winked at them. Moments later Kingsley walked straight into the shield of air that Harry had been constructing.

There were shouts of surprise from the aurors as Kingsley fell over.

"Where are the werewolves?" Harry asked.

"You are in no position to ask questions," snapped the auror who appeared to be in charge.

"Oh! I think you will find that we are," said Draco.

Polik was now brandishing his throwing knives, there were four bows drawn and Harry could see that Draco was read to fire his blowpipe at a moment's notice.

"Oh are we scared? Little muggle toys," sneered one of the aurors.

"Well you see," said Harry, "the problem is that there are six of us, at least one of us will still be standing when you try to stun us."

"You are all muggles," he said.

"Why?"

"Do you…"

"assume that?" asked Ayre and Aryan

"Well if you were wizards then you would have attacked us," was the reply.

"We are not wizards," said Ayre and Aryan at the same time

"Then what are you?"

"We are the keepers," said Harry

"Never heard of them,"

"Why am I not surprised," exclaimed Draco, "typical human doesn't looked past his own humongous nose."

"How dare you?" exclaimed the leader shooting off a stunner.

"Now, don't get aggressive," said Harry calmly as the stunner reflected off to the ceiling, "or I might get angry," he started to pull all of the air in the room behind the shield, the aurors were suddenly panting.

"I don't suppose the average witch or wizard knows about the importance of air," Harry said.

"Stop it," wheezed the leader.

"Tell me where the werewolves are and I will stop it" said Harry very coldly.

"Through the door over there," the auror pointed to the door behind them.

"Alright," said Harry, "By the way, you will be accompanying us."

The auror shook slightly then fainted.

"Huh! Humans!" said Ayre with a laugh.

Trusting to good luck Harry opened the door and stepped through.

Suddenly he found himself face to face with a pack of werewolves

Ststststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

XX this will be werewolf speech XX

YY Daemonic YY

MM Elvish MM

ZZ Angelic ZZ

Ststststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

XX Back off, XX he shouted loudly, to his surprise this tactic worked as all of the werewolves scampered away from him. "Come on in guys," he said to the rest of his group, Moonshine flew straight in and hovered out of range of the jaws of the wolves, Draco returned to full daemonic causing the werewolves to scatter even further from the door, and finally the last straw was the two elves and Polik. The werewolves all stood completely still afraid to catch the attention of these somewhat superior beings.

"Well it seems we have made an impact," said Ayre with a laugh.

"They may join you if you talk to them nicely," said Aryan.

"Well here goes nothing," said Harry XX Moony, XX he called out to the werewolves hoping to be able to see his father's friend in the crowd.

XX Harry what in the Merlin's name are you doing here? XX Harry looked over towards the origin of this voice,

XX Hush it, I'm Ed at the moment, at least according to this badge I am, XX

XX Did you take polyjuice? XX Lupin asked him

XX No…I'll explain later, anyway, what I came here to say was that I think this is extremely cruel to the werewolf population as a whole. I am willing to offer you aid in return for your possible alligence XX

A werewolf that partially resembled a blown up version of Ripper (aunt Marge's dog) turned to him

XX How do we know that you are not with that mad man? XX he yapped

XX depends on how much you trust us, I suppose we could wait for Voldemort's group of lapdogs to come down here tomorrow morning so you can hear their offers XX Replied Harry.

XX Ha- I mean Ed, what are the Order doing? XX

XX Dumbledore has decided it will be best to negotiate with the minister on the subject XX

XX So, who are you? XX asked a female werewolf who looked extremely worse for wear.

XX We are members of the keepers XX he replied.

XX of what? XX yipped a very small werewolf.

XX nothing, just the keepers XX

XX So, what do you keepers what with us? XX asked the big werewolf.

XX Your allegiance would be useful, but a wizard's oath not to join Lord Voldemort would also suffice XX replied Harry.

XX I think we should wait until Lord Voldemort's people come in and see what they have to offer us XX said a weedy looking werewolf.

XX Go ahead XX said Harry XX We can wait, I mean they should be arriving any time in the next two hours… depending on how good they want to appear as ministry officals, it is eight o'clock in the morning, you will even be out of your wolf forms again, so everyone can talk to you XX

Harry walked backwards and hunkered down beside Draco, beckoning to the others to gather around.

"I have told the wolves that we will wait for the death eaters to come and then they will be able to see who makes them the best offer," Harry said.

"What about our classes?" Moonshine asked.

"We should be finished before then" said Harry, "anyone want a quick snack?" he asked.

Everyone shook their heads, Polik pulled out his blood flask and took a long draught.

After a while Ayre and Aryan made to put their bows away but stopped when Harry shook his head.

MM Ayre, Aryan would you mind checking on the aurors we left upstairs we wouldn't want them to call reinforcements MM

They nodded, bowed and left…five minutes later they had returned

MM King, they have already called more people to them, but they will not attack us whilst we are still in the werewolf room MM

MM We will need to move them from there, if they are still there when the death eaters come they will be killed MM he turned to include the others as well, "I need to quickly go and sort out the aurors, we don't want them to be killed."

"Come back soon," said Draco, Harry nodded.

Ststststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

He walked up the stairs to the room in which he had left the five aurors, there was, as Ayre and Aryan had said, many more there now. He shrugged then opened the door, immediately ducking the many stunners flying in his direction.

"Oh yes," he muttered, loudly, "welcome to the land of shoot first ask questions later,"

After a few moments of silence, he called.

"I am unarmed and do not have a stitched wand,"

"Come in with your hands on your head," someone called out.

Harry walked in.

"Who? How?" a man with roughly the same build as a bull said as he walked through the door.

"Don't be an idiot, veritaserum first,"

Harry allowed himself to have the liquid poured down his throat.

"Name?" said the person who had stuffed the potion down his throat.

Harry didn't answer, he merely apparated our of her grip.

"Oops sorry, hope I didn't hurt you…now I would like you all to listen or I will do exactly the same to you as what happened to the last lot."

"Just you alone, haw! Haw! Haw!" said the large man.

"Well you see, my dear friends, there is something that I can control that you will die without," all of the wizards looked puzzled, then a witch suddenly went pale.

"Air…you are bluffing," she seemed faintly horrified.

"Don't worry madame, I wouldn't got so far as to kill you…I take it you are muggleborn."

She nodded.

"Well you may want to know that good lord moldywarts has decided to send down a fair few of his men to try and persuade the werewolves to join his side, we are here to ensure this does not happen, however I think it would be wisest if all of you left, death eaters have no respect for human life, or the lives of any other creature," Harry continued.

"How dare you boss us around?" snorted the bull like man.

"Sorry human, I was thinking of your welfare, not mine," he smiled, then banished all of the wizards to their desks in the Deparment of Law enforcement. Well, that was one problem sorted.

He hurried back down the stairs to join his friends.

Ststststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

The werewolves were slowly returning to humanoid form, and Harry winced as he listened to their bones crack during the transformation.

"Stupid ministry, we don't have any clothes, we can walk around naked," grumbled a voice.

"This is what the ministry think of you as," said Harry his voice was apologetic, "they treat you like animals. Most of them are of the belief that you are no better than animals."

"And you," spat one of the men, "what do you think, or did you just come to gawp at the freaks?"

"Shall we do a mirror test?" said Harry, conjuring an extremely long mirror and clothes for the numerous werewolves, his group had already returned to human form.

"Now, if we step up in front of the mirror," they all did, "now look we all look the same, we all look human don't we… well, except you Polik," Harry said apologetically. Everyone turned to look at Polik who was standing in front of a blank piece of mirror.

"Vampire!" snarled one of the men.

"This is what I mean," said Harry, " as soon as you know he is a vampire you brand him, you know nothing about him yet you brand him, just like most of the wizarding community does with werewolves. Polik is more than a thousand years old… when was the last time you drank blood, from a living human?" Harry asked.

"1220, that was when I got my first blood flask," he replied.

The werewolves were looking a little bashful.

"And as for freaks, I think you will find we rule that field over you," he continued.

Harry nodded to Moonshine who let his wings show, then to Draco who became full wolf demon, Ayre and Aryan revealed their elf ears and for a grand finale Harry became his full true self.

"As you can see, we make you look frightfully normal," Harry stated plainly.

A few of the werewolves laughed a little. Harry motioned to the others to return to their human forms as the sensor charm he had placed on the door was tripped.

"I suppose the ministry took your wands," Harry said, "have any of you got stitched wands?"

There were a few nods.

The door opened twenty odd death eaters burst into the room

"Lucius, how pleasant of you to join us," said Harry as they entered, "and Bella too, no rat I see, what a shame… so sorry to hear about you son's death Lucius."

"What do you want? Who are you?" Lucius demanded.

"We are the keepers," said Draco from behind Harry.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you all," sneered Bellatrix.

"Well, if you do try to do that then we will take the werewolves whether they wish to come with us or not," said Moonshine stepping up beside Harry.

"Not to mention…"

"That we would…"

"kill you before…"

"you could," said Ayre and Aryan

"What we are suggesting," said Polik, "is a chance for each group to tell the werewolves who they should go with, a debate of sorts."

Lucius seemed to think about it then nodded.

"So what do you want with us freaks?" asked one of the werewolves.

"The dark lord, wishes to engage your services, in return for better rights and living conditions," Lucius stated.

"and what do you keepers want?"

"We only to ensure that werewolves do not become know as the tools of evil wizards, whom when this war is ended and during this war will be hunted down and destroyed in their tens and hundreds" snarled Draco, "we do not even ask for your allegiance just your promise of not siding with the insane evil that is Lord Voldemort… sorry Ed, that was supposed to be your thunder."

"Don't worry, Draco you did far better than I could have," Harry replied.

"Mate," called a London voice from the back of the room "could I ask why you are so passionate about werewolves?"

"Ewan, stop being an idiot, don't you remember…"

"But Pat that's not the same as a werewolf,"

"I'll wager that they are fairly closely related,"

"Now, since you have heard the offers, you can decide who you want to join with," hissed Lucius impatiently.

"Well mate," called Ewan from the back, "we'd have to say that the keepers do sound a lot better."

There was a loud chorus of Aye's from the room.

"Sorry about that Lucius," Harry waved them a good bye the apparated the death eaters to the department of law enforcement.

ZZ Moonshine ZZ said Harry nervously.

ZZ Yes Harry ZZ replied the angel.

ZZ well I was just wondering if… ZZ

ZZ if what? ZZ

ZZ well you know the veil Sirius fell behind ZZ

ZZ you mean to say that you are asking me to help you rescue that ignorant twat that is your godfather? ZZ

ZZ I didn't think you would help me ZZ Harry said slightly downhearted

ZZ I suppose I did in a way make him hate me ZZ Moonshine conceded.

ZZ So, will you? ZZ

ZZ I'm not the ideal angel for the job ZZ

ZZ if you won't do it just tell me straight ZZ

ZZ I will do it ZZ said the older angel

Harry was surprised at how quickly Moonshine had agreed to help him

ZZ why exactly are you helping me? ZZ

ZZ there was only one thing I have ever felt sorry for that twat for and that was thirteen innocent years in Azkaban he deserves a trial ZZ

ZZ we will have to capture Pettigrew first ZZ

ZZ good point, but first we had better attend to these werewolves ZZ

Harry smiled.

ZZ I have to show you an old trick of Salazar's ZZ

Harry conjured a camera, and after having called everyone together he took a snapshot of the, or that was what it appeared to be, but after the flash they had all disappeared.

"They are all in my apartment now," Harry looked around at them all, "I have one small piece of business I still wish to finish. Do you want to stay or would you prefer to return to Hogwarts?" he asked.

Since none of them moved Harry assumed they were going to stay. He had assumed correctly.

Ststststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

"That looks very evil," said Draco eying the veil warily,

"I agree," said Harry as he and Moonshine took hands and walked into the veil.

Ststststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

Sorry guys this may just have to end here…then again as the cat is peace fully sleeping on my arm making it impossible to move unless I wish to risk death at my cat's claws.

Ststststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

It was like walking through thick mist, until suddenly Harry found he could see clear as day, he was surprised at how many people there were in here, most of them seemed to be ancient,

ZZ this is the curse of this veil, although you age normally while you are in this prison, you will not die for a full phoenix eternity ZZ

ZZ Phoenix eternity? ZZ

ZZ 5459 years ZZ

ZZ Ouch…umm…Sirius ZZ Harry called out hopefully.

ZZ you are still talking in angelic, he wont understand you ZZ

"Oops… Sirius"

From somewhere in the semi distance he heard a faint reply.

"Harry, no not Harry"

This was followed by shuffling running footsteps.

ZZ change your appearance to how he will remember you ZZ

ZZ no I'll change to my human normal ZZ

ZZ very well ZZ

Sirius's face appeared out of the gloom.

"Oh no Harry, don't tell me what I am seeing is true!"

"Sirius don't fret, we've come to rescue you," Harry said reassuringly.

"But there is no way out!" he cried.

"Oh! That's only for human's angels know how to escape here, this is Moonshine, Mark Moonshine."

They headed back towards the doorway and out once more into the cavern.

They were stopped by a large black shape.

"I will require proof of identity, only angels may leave here with prisoners, you must have at least two angels to a prisoner," A voice grunted.

ZZ Then let us past ZZ growled Moonshine.

ZZ Human's can learn the tongue of the angels ZZ

Moonshine shrugged at Harry who shrugged back.

"Well Harry that seems like we are stuck here," said Sirius

"Fortunately for you and me that is not true…" Harry turned to Moonshine and nodded, they both revealed their wings, this had the desired effect, the black shape dropped down on its knees to try to kiss Harry's feet.

ZZ Rise, please, you will give my godfather the wrong idea ZZ

ZZ I am sorry for doubting you, Hua ZZ

ZZ It is alright, return to your duties ZZ

The dark shape retreated into the darkness.

"Wait, you're not Harry!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I damn well am, I had to come in to the ministry to save Lupin and thought I would pick up my godfather on the way," Harry replied.

"Why were you having to rescue Lupin?" asked Sirius.

"Umbridge managed to get her werewolf laws passed," muttered Harry angrily, "they were all locked up in one room."

Sirius looked extremely worried, "but surely Voldemort…"

"Oh!" Harry frowned again, "They came, we gave them a chance to lure the werewolves over to their side and then smashed their ideas to pieces."

"I think Harry what impressed them most was that we stayed with them during the time they were transformed, the mirror trick was useful as well," said Moonshine.

"Who is this?" Sirius asked Harry quietly

"Oh yes, I had quiet forgotten introductions… Sirius this is Ngasi Mark of the Moonshine," said Harry squinting ahead to see if there was to be any end to this fog..

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Black," said Moonshine calmly, almost coolly

"Please, it is just Sirius, so how did you two meet?" asked Sirius, "and since when are you an angel Harry?"

"Me? I have always been part angel, I just didn't know it… How we met, well, Moonshine is the new potions professor," explained Harry.

"What happened to Snape?" Sirius asked.

"He was lynched outside the Three Broomsticks," said Harry, "Dumbledore was quiet shaken by it."

"Who is the order using for a spy then?" asked Sirius.

"Wouldn't have a clue… Sirius use your brain, do you really think Dumbledore would let me out on a mission like this?"

"No…"

There was a shout of relief from Moonshine, "Finally, I was starting to think there was going to be no end."

A few moments later they all tumbled out of the veil.

"That was quick," said Draco.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"About half a minute if that." replied Polik.

"Well that useful to know," said Harry, "Now do we want to apparate or use the thresterals once more?" he continued.

"Apparate" said Moonshine.

"We can't" chorused Ayre, Aryan and Polik.

"Alright, then I suppose that we will have to fly," said Harry with a slight chuckle, he turned to his godfather "Sirius, I think we need Padfoot."

Sirius nodded and was replaced by a huge black dog.

"Let's go," they walked out of the room.

Ststststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

They had managed to reach the main foyer before they ran into trouble; this was with the reception man. Apparently to tighten up security people were being checked on the way out. Harry was just starting to think that it could get nasty when an idea came to his head, he looked up, perfect.

"Guys, we can't go past the guard but I can't see why we can't go over them, they made their way over to one of the many buttresses and waiting for the most opportune moments to climb to the ceiling, the elves were able to scale the walls with ease and grace, as was Polik, Moonshine flew with Draco and Harry with Sirius.

Harry was surprised at the ease of the operation, he was especially surprised that not one witch or wizard looked up to catch a glimpse of them as they slipped over the official desks, they would have escaped as well had Mad-Eye Moody not decided to come into work at that very moment.

"What do I tell the ministry?" his voice rang out, "Constant Vigilance, stupefy."

The stunner narrowly missed Sirius.

"Damn," Harry muttered, the other's referred to other ruder words for the misfortune, they could all hear hundreds of wands being drawn, "Stop, draw long distance weapons,"

There was a loud bang as death eaters started to apparate in, in groups of two dozen they stood in strategic points in the hall, "Double damn" said Harry, "any suggestions?"

"Can you do your air thing?" Polik asked

Harry shook his head, "Not on this many, I may be powerful but I am not all powerful… yet," he shook his head, "We need reinforcements, Draco, Moonshine can you get to the angel and demon realms?"

"Yes," replied Draco, Moonshine just nodded.

"Good, ask them for reinforcements, can you make a portal?"

Moonshine nodded, Draco shook his head.

"Then Moonshine you gather all available troops and leave a one way portal open for them, Draco just the cats, dogs and the Opinius."

They both bowed and left.

Harry peered over the chandelier edge again, a few people had already been slain.

"Ayre, Aryan shoot the death eaters at will, Sirius, do you have you wand stitched?"

The dog shook his head.

"Alright then… Portkey… Sirius, take this and tell Hermione or anyone who is in the place I send you that we need reinforcements," Harry ordered.

The dog nodded then disappeared.

"Harry, some of the death eaters are focusing their attack on us."

"Good…" Harry now sat down and focused extremely hard, the crystals in the chandelier became a solid bowl; he then drew his own bow and arrows and started to fire.

Things were going fine until somebody cast a reducto on the bowl.

This lost them their shelter, Harry cast a shield of air around Ayre and Aryan and instructed them to continue shooting the death eaters.

After about quarter of an hour only a few dozen death eaters had been killed, this was when the demons arrived, the Opinius caused deadly destruction to the death eaters wiping out a fair number of them in a small group, soon after their came the angels who flew high above the wizards swooping down to fire slingshot's, arrows and rubbish on the heads of the death eaters.

The battle was slowly turning in their favour but they needed more help to ensure that the entire ministry was not wiped out, with a loud thump it came in the form of Grawp. His arrival brought a gasp from all the wizard's present, but the fighting did not stop as a death eater killed a young woman.

Harry watch as from Grawp's shoulder's Ron and Hermione hexed as many death eaters as they could, he groaned and quickly changed their appearance before any body noticed, by the portal to the angel realm Harry noticed Fred and George giving dung bombs and fireworks to the angels who had run out ammo, at least he assumed it was Fred and George, they had been sensible enough to change their appearance.

Harry and the elvin twins jumped down to join in the hand to hand combat. Harry was fighting as dirtily as he knew how, fighting with sword and dagger and throwing curses, light and dark, hexes and the elements in the faces of his opponents. Looking around he was thankful to see that the elves and Polik both had their fighting face's which made it almost impossible to recognise them.

MM Ayre, Aryan and Polik, don't forget when the battle is over keep you fighting faces MM

The elves and vampire nodded with out missing a beat in their fighting patterns.

Ststststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

Eventually the death eaters were defeated, although it had cost many lives, the angel's landed and started to collect their dead and place the dying in the care of the Ngasi, similarly the Opinius walked around the carnage healing the wounded demons.

Harry walked around healing as many wizards as he could, he was approached by a ministry official,

"We would like to take you in for questioning," he said.

"About what?" asked Harry

"Carrying weapons within the ministry of magic, trespassing…" the man was cut off by Harry's death stare.

"You should count your selves lucky that three of the people in our group couldn't apparate or you would all most probably be dead."

"But who are you? What are all these creatures?"

"Angels and demons, surely you have heard of them"

(OO this will be Opinius OO)

OO Your majesty are your hurt in any way? OO

OO no this man was merely bothering me slightly, don't bother yourself Pumbaa OO

He walked away from the ministry official with Pumbaa beside him.

YY Draco, YY the wolf demon looked over at him YY do you reckon that the demon's can find their own way home? YY Draco nodded

ZZ Ngasi Mark of the Moonshine? ZZ

ZZ yes ZZ

ZZ can the angels make their own way? ZZ

Moonshine nodded.

"Maria, Nigel" he walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Ha-Ed!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Are you both alright?" he asked them concernedly.

"Oh yes, Grawp's ear's made bloody brilliant shields" Ron exclaimed.

"Great, so how do you guys want to get back? We are starting to create quite a build up of threstrals around the visitor's entrance."

"I promised myself that I would never ride an invisible horse again," said Hermione firmly.

"Then we are all set," said Moonshine, "the threstrals will no longer be invisible to you."

This it seemed made Ron and Hermione realise just how many people had been killed, they waited until all of the angels and demon's and returned to their respective realms before they tried to leave.

"Now look here just a moment," called Fudge's pompous voice from behind them, "I want to know exactly where you think you are going."

"Home Fudge, Home," said Harry with out even looking back.

"But who are you?" called out another voice.

"The keepers," replied Hermione

"Of what?" the reporter asked, but any answer she may have received was drowned out by the laughter than broke out due to the appearance of a large sign above Fudge's head which read, "The local village idiot, which you, the general wizarding public, have elected to lead you," but when he turned around the laughter stopped as people read the note that had scrawled itself on the back of the ministers robes, "This could have been prevented, but this man was too much of a pig."

Ststststststststststststststststststststststststststststst


	26. chapter twenty six: you name it its got ...

Chapter Twenty Six

Harry was just about to escape the apartment when Sirius called from behind him

"Harry James Potter, if you even think of going out of that door you have another thing coming!"

"But Sirius, I have class in half an hour…"

"Then eat your breakfast here, Ron and Hermione are too."

"And about 500 werewolves?"

"Um…yes."

Harry sighed and retreated down the corridor towards the kitchen

"So where are all of the werewolves sleeping?" Harry asked his godfather

"In that massive room," said Sirius vaguely

"Massive room," said Harry raising an eyebrow, "you may have to elaborate there."

"Umm, I don't know Remus just said massive room" said Sirius

"Right, make things nice and easy for us then…I'm going to have to find them a place to live" Harry ran his hand through his hair

"So Harry, where exactly is this…umm…place?" asked Sirius

"In Hogwarts" said Harry absentmindedly as he walked into the kitchen

"How the hell did we miss a place this big?" asked Sirius

"Well you missed the chamber of secrets as well…and well, that's quite large as well"

Harry walked over to the stove

"What do you want to eat?" he asked Sirius

"Nothing if your cooking is as bad as James was…"

"Ye of little faith" Harry poked his head through to the dinning room, he was unsurprised to see that they were all sitting at the table staring at empty plates, he laughed a little and conjured food on the table, the effort make spots dance in front of his face, damn, at this rate he wouldn't be able to get through the school day…he looked up the table and saw Polik quaffing blood from his blood flask, that was the answer, blood would give him enough energy to survive the day.

"Hey! Umm, Sirius…you couldn't do me a big favour?" asked Harry

"Yeah, Kiddo"

"I kinda over did it getting you out of that prison and with rescuing the werewolves and saving the ministry…"

"And…"

"Well, you might not have known, but…I'm part vampire"

"Oh! Right, I knew that actually, its funny actually…James always used to buy blood lollies, he said he liked the taste…so do you want to?"

"So long as you don't mind…"

"Here kiddo…"

looked carefully at Sirius, then instinct got the better of him, he grabbed Sirius' wrist and plunged his fangs into his godfather's wrist, the blissful feeling of the blood coming into his mouth did not override his senses, he did not allow it after about a minute he pulled away quickly healing his godfather's arm.

"Thank you Harry," said Sirius examining his arm

"No Sirius, it is me who should be thankful, if I had had more time…"

"Don't worry Harry"

Harry was suddenly hugged by Sirius and they walked into the dining room.

"Hey Harry" called Ron, "the sign on the minister was wicked"

"Ron, you should be thinking about more important things" reprimanded Hermione from beside him. "Like our fallen comrades"

"What I think is also important is the fact that the Order of the Phoenix did not arrive to fight in this battle" said Harry soberly, "the only member of the order I saw there was Moody…and of course Tonks, who is on our side"

"That is important but what are we going to do with the werewolves?" asked Moonshine

"Where are they?" asked Harry

"They are all in their bed at the moment" said Draco, "werewolf transformation takes a lot of energy"

"Then they will sleep for a long time…good, most of us need to return to the public eye, Draco, could you look after the werewolves and…ensure Mr Black's trustworthiness" He whispered the last bit, "Sal." He called over to the poltergeist that was hovering over Sirius

"Yes Harry?"

"I was just wondering what happened your estates?"

"as far as I remember Rowena gave hers to her cousins…Helga's has become an hospital…I believe Griffindor's is the current residence of the Malfoy family, it was taken by force…However my own estates are currently empty, I take it you plan on sending the werewolves there?"

Harry nodded, "but I will have to discus it with them"

"Guy's we need to go to school" said Ron

This simple statement caused a flurry of movement

"We have charms" called Hermione as she dug through her bag; soon the room was empty apart from Draco and Sirius.

Stststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

An ok this will be extremely unusual to have the story not from Harry's POV.

Stststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

Draco looked over at Sirius

"So you are Sirius Black?" he asked

"Yes I am, who are you?" he asked, Draco noticed his doglike manner, similar yet different from his own wolfish mannerism.

"I am Draco Lacsa, where you the Potter's secret keeper?"

"No, I was not"

"Have you ever been on the dark side?"

"No I would never"

"It was only a question; have you ever used dark magic?"

"No, I have never"

"That is a lie" said Draco softly, "we would not banish someone simply because they have used dark magic"

Sirius looked at Draco piercingly

"Do you know that Harry is a vampire?"

"Correction, part vampire"

Sirius gave Draco a funny look

"Do I know you?"

"I don't believe we have actually talked, you know who I am though, or at least who you thought I was" said Draco; he laughed to himself as Sirius peered at him more closely

"I suppose you will be wanting to catch up on what is happening in the world?"

"Yes! How long has it been?"

"Three or four months"

"Harry's grown…a lot"

"True…Draco Malfoy is dead, as is Severus Snape"

Stststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

Harry, Ron and Hermione flew like bats out of hell towards the charms classroom; at the door they found the rest of the class waiting.

"Harry, Ron" called Seamus, "look at this" he shoved a daily prophet under Harry's nose

'Massive Death Eater attack on Ministry is prevented by unknown group, Rita Skeeter reports'

'This morning as ministry workers poured into the ministry the largest death eater attack we have seen so far was launched on the Ministry of magic. Eyewitnesses have reported to have seen more that two hundred death eaters in the atrium of the ministry. One woman tells us that 'the death eaters were killing people left right and centre when suddenly arrows flew from the ceiling killing as many as two score of them,' unfortunately for the ministry this was only the first wave as an auror who wished to remain anonymous says that 'through out this desperate battle death eaters continually apparated into the atrium' about ten minutes into the battle eyewitnesses have reported to seeing hundreds of creature which appeared to be half man and half beast appearing in the middle of the atrium and attacking the death eaters with muggle weapons, soon after this a large portal opened from which droves of winged men armed with bows and arrows and a few of them with magic, these people also started to attack the deatheaters after a while even resorting to stink bombs and fireworks, although this helped to turn the tide of the battle it was the final arrival who shocked most people, a giant, pictured below also helped in the fight against the deatheaters, the final death toll was 276 ministry employees, 28 half man half beast and 25 winged humans…inside detailed eyewitness accounts of some of the key fighters, Who are these people? Minister humiliated, werewolves disappeared from high security ministry enclosure'

Harry looked at the picture of Grawp on the front page then over at Seamus, he quickly copied the entire paper and returned it to Seamus

"Ron" he hissed, "Hermione," he pointed to the article about them, Ron grabbed it and gapped at it

'Giant riders? Debbie Baron investigates'

There was a picture of Ron and Hermione standing on Grawp's shoulder

'Eyewitness accounts of the attack on the ministry have said that the giant was being directed by a witch and a wizard, apparently named Nigel and Maria, their fighting style was not as bold as some of the other magic users but their deft stunners apparently saved many lives'

Ron was staring wide eyed at the paper

"unbelievable, isn't it" said Seamus, "I mean listen to this, 'Creatures that resembled death eaters killed many deatheaters single handed,' and this one, 'Dressed in muggle clothes wielding enormous power, this man single handily disabled many hundreds of death eaters using a mixture of light and dark magic combined with what experts are calling elemental magic, not to mention muggle fighting arts' this man sounds cool"

"I prefer the giant riders" said Harry uncomfortable with the unacknowledged praise

"You know" said Dean Thomas, "these winged men sound like angels"

"Don't be silly Dean;" said Lavender, "everyone knows that angels don't exist"

"Good morning class" squeaked Professor Flitwick, "now all settle down and…good, Finnegan please would you put that away?...thank you…now it this lesson we are going to continue with charms that will come in useful in everyday life, Mr Potter would you be so kind as to come and demonstrate a cleaning spell on my robes"

Harry walked up to Flitwick he pointed his wand at the wizard's robes, suddenly he found that he was drawing out too large an amount of energy, a moment later the entire room including all of the students and the ceiling was spotless. The small professor almost fell off his stack of books

"Well done Mr Potter" he squeaked, "That was…quite amazing…would you mind remaining behind after the lesson?"

Harry nodded and returned to his seat, as he sat behind his desk he made a mental note, no blood drinking unless it was entirely necessary, he picked up the note Ron had flicked at him

'What the hell was that?'

Harry sighed and picked up his quill

'I don't know'

Harry half listened to Flitwick's lecture on the importance of using every day spells safely, he was half tempted to visit death but then reflected that his friend would probably be trying to cope with the sudden influx from the ministry.

Flitwick let the class out early, evidently so that he could talk to Harry, once everyone was out of the room Flitwick turned towards Harry

"Mr Potter" he said, his voice no longer sounded as though he had just swallowed helium it was now low and gravely, "I must ask you to explain"

Harry looked around, finally bringing his gaze to rest on the floor

"I summoned too much power for the task I wished to do, I haven't done that in a long time"

The professor's brow creased

"From where did you summon this power?"

"From within me" said Harry simply, "Professor, I must ask, do you trust Dumbledore?"

"As much as I trust a viper" said Flitwick gravely, "I merely wanted to ask because your magic reminds me very much of that of the house elves"

Harry felt his back stiffen

"No…I am not half house-elf, I know the students say this…but I am not" muttered the small professor, "and I some how doubt that you are either"

"Maybe we should talk about this in a safer place" said Harry

"But alas our time is too short" said Flitwick, "can I talk to you at lunch?"

"Yes, I believe we could meet by the trophy room"

"Very well Mr Potter" the dwarfish professor led him to the door

Harry groaned as he headed towards the defense against the dark arts class room.

Once they were all seated Polik stood up from his desk

"Today" he said, "we will be studying vampires"

This caused excited gasps from all of the people in the classroom

"Now who can tell me what a vampire is?"

Dean put up his hand

"Yes Mr Thomas" said Polik

"A vampire is a soulless blood sucking fiend"

"That Mr Thomas is a description of a shadow vampire; these are generally the servants of true vampires although the making of shadow vampires has been banned in vampire covens since the year 113 BC, can you tell me the only time when the making of shadow vampires is permitted?"

Harry raised his hand

"In times of war"

"Yes Mr Potter, that is correct, now, now does one kill a shadow vampire?"

He was assailed with shouts ranging from garlic to holy water

"One at a time please, can I have one suggestion from each person please?"

"Holy water"

Polik nodded

"Wooden cross"

"Garlic"

"Phoenix tears"

"Iron sword"

"Arrows"

"Silver sickle?"

"No, Miss Brown silver sickle will not kill a shadow vampire, but I think from this you can see that shadow vampires are venerable to many things, now who can tell me how one may kill a true vampire"

"Garlic?"

"No"

"Wooden cross"

"No, Mr Potter"

"A vampire may be killed by the sight of a phoenix, if mortally wounded they will die, but human blood will revive them even if they are knocking on death's door"

"Well done Mr Potter, in the last millennium there have been two inventions which have caused major changes to the lives of the vampire people, what are these?"

Hermione tentatively raised her hand

"The blood flask and the sunlight ring"

"Correct, here I have examples of these two artefacts I will pass them around for you to see"

Harry recognised the blood flask as Polik's own but the sunlight ring was unfamiliar to him.

"Although the ring is strong enough to stop the sun from killing a vampire it is not strong enough to prevent the power of a phoenix"

"So if you want to be a vampire slayer a pet phoenix is advisable" asked Dean Thomas

"Becoming a Vampire slayer is not advisable, the vampires are our allies in this war, we would not want them to get the idea that joining Voldemort would have been a better idea" replied Polik icily

"If they were our allies then why weren't they fighting the death eaters at the ministry?"

"There was one vampire fighting the death eaters, the others are still in Romania"

"Which one was a vampire?" asked Dean pulling his copy of the daily prophet out from under his desk opening it on the page that analysis the fighting styles of all the people who had aided the saving of the ministry, Polik examined it for a few moments then pointed to one of the articles

"That one, 'masked man, or is he?' I have actually met this particular vampire before, his name escapes me, but he is able to throw these energy balls as they call them because his great great grandfather was a wolf version of these half man half beasts, which are more properly know as demons" said Polik, turning around to glare at Harry who had let a laugh slip "Mr Potter, may enquire of you what is so amusing?"

(MM this is elvish MM)

MM Third person Polik, you are talking about yourself in third person MM

MM what do you expect me to do, tell them that it was me? MM

MM if you are scared I'll tell them for you MM

MM you tell them and I will tell them exactly who the amazingly muggle dressed elemental is MM

MM cool it, Polik, you have a class to teach M

Polik turned his back on Harry a returned his attention to Dean once more

"Any other questions"

"Yes, do you know who any of the other people are?"

"I am sorry but none of their faces are familiar to me, returning to the subject of vampires…"

Harry listened with limited interest to the various properties of the vampire race; he wrote a note to Hermione and Ron 'what do you think about Dean joining?'

He waited for their replies for once Ron and Hermione were in agreement

'Let Draco see him'

Polik had just finished his lecture on the mythology of the vampires when Dean asked him another question

"Do you know who these keepers are?"

"It is evident that they are…against Voldemort" said Polik raising an eyebrow in Harry's direction.

Stststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

Harry was waiting outside the trophy room for less than five minutes before Flitwick appeared hurrying along the corridor; they walked into the trophy room,

"So, you were telling me that my mother received a special award for her charms work in her NEWTs classes" said Harry

"Oh! Oh yes!" squeaked the dwarf like professor

Harry walked over to pillar beside the fireplace

"It is just over here" squeaked Flitwick

Harry poked the serpent on the pillar

GG What do you want GG it hissed in Parseltounge

GG I want access GG said Harry GG I didn't feel like having to answer riddles or name plants and animals or technical manoeuvres GG

GG alright, give us a nibble GG

Harry rolled his eyes and offered his arm to the snake

GG right, that is definitely you, welcome back Harry GG

A door creaked open

"Flitwick" he hissed, calling the professor to him

Once the short man was inside the stair case he asked

"Where are we?" asked Flitwick, his voice was gruff once more

"At the moment we are on a stair case" said Harry as he approached a door, which he opened with a little mild swearing on Harry's part

"This, was the meeting place of the founders, Have a seat, I'm sure that Rowena wouldn't mind you sitting in her seat"

Flitwick walked over to the chair and seemed to be surprised when it produced a step for him to reach the seat with greater ease; once Flitwick was seated he looked around

"I see that the legend of their being a fifth founder was true" said Flitwick nodding towards the black and white covered chair.

"Umm…yeah it was…so what did you want to talk about?" said Harry sitting down in his chair

"Don't you have to ask the permission of the owner to sit in that chair?" asked Flitwick

"How did you know that?" asked Harry

"it is a trait of my kind to be able to see magics that are invisible to human eyes, your magic in my class almost blinded me" Flitwick must have seen the look of horror on Harry's face, "oh, do not worry my eyes are well enough, what do you know about the teacher?"

"I suppose his magic is very peculiar to your sight?" said Harry

Flitwick nodded "I know what Polik, Ayre and Aryan are but Moonshine confuses me"

"So what are they?"

"Polik is a vampire and Ayre and Aryan are wood elves"

"May I be so rude as to enquire what you are?" asked Harry

"Yes you may, I am a dwarf, there aren't many of us left any more, only a couple of thousand"

"Your race sounds like a wondrous one" said Harry completely correct to Rowena's etiquette lessons,

"Thank you good human" replied The Dwarf, "if that is what you are"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Harry

"Well, at the moment your magic pattern just looks like a normal human one, but when you cast that cleaning spell…" the dwarf shrugged, "you confuse me"

"What I delight in doing" said Harry with a laugh

DD stupid insolent child DD growled Flitwick

DD Now that isn't very nice is it DD replied Harry

"How do you know the tongue of the dwarves?" asked Flitwick suspicion clouding his eyes

"I guess I could say I have a gift of languages" said Harry

"I suppose with a phoenix and a snake you would have to have one" replied Flitwick chipperly

"Allow me to introduce them to you their name are Tyndyrn and Reshiah"

GG I was sleeping GG hissed Reshiah

GG I noticed, did you entirely miss the battle I was in today? GG

GG No, I killed a couple of death eaters GG

"When you are quite finished talking to your snake?" huffed Flitwick

"Yes…sorry, I woke her up…so where abouts do the dwarves stand in the war?"

"On the side…the light side is too stupid and the evil side is too evil"

"What about this group that defended the ministry?" asked Harry

"Yes, the Keepers didn't they call themselves…I think that they seem to be fairly intelligent, they have managed to train a giant to fight for them, they do not scorn the use of muggle weaponry or dark magic, they have managed to recruit even the elves, yes they certainly seem to have their heads screwed on the right way…" Flitwick faded off a little

"So what are the dwarves going to do about these Keepers?"

"We have a surface team on to them, but we don't have much information on them yet" admitted Flitwick

"Do most wizards know about dwarves?" asked Harry

"No…there are no records of our existence in any of their files, we like to keep it that way…we are a legend much like wood elves, the chamber of secrets, angels, demons, the fifth founder…all these things which the wizarding population has persuaded itself do not exist, but the plain fact is that most legends have a basis in fact however small"

"Yes…these humans are just so narrow minded and short sighted, I assume that the dwarves avoided human contact to avoid the battles which have been present for most of our history between goblins and humans…the elves certainly did, the angels and demons from what I understand merely broke off all in common with the human race, the demons have their own world, I am certain of this, they have two suns, the angels have merely made themselves a city under the ice in the arctic…I think although it may be the Antarctic…you could ask Mark Moonshine about that"

"I will, make no mistake…you are right though…about the dwarves, during the early days of man's domination of the earth we receeded underground, we live mostly in active volcanoes, although there is a small strong hold of our number living under the castle in Edinburgh." Explained Flitwick

"So your race has lived in seclusion for many thousands of years" asked Harry

"We were not so stupid as to block out the outside world completely, we send people out to observe the way the world is working…I am a sentile at the moment, I have been almost all of my life" replied Flitwick

"The dwarves are evidently more intelligent than the angels, they just locked themselves away" Harry drifted off

"How do you know that?" asked Flitwick

"Uh? Oh…I um…talked to Moonshine about it"

"So moonshine is an angel? That is interesting…so what may I ask are you?"

"Me? Could I get away with answering human?"

"No"

"You were interested in the keepers?"

"Yes…but…"

"Do you know how much information your ground team has got on them so far?"

"Give me a moment"

Flitwick started digging around in his pockets

"Here…no that's not it…oh…I've been looking for this…there it is, they make all these things is small these days" he grumbled pulling out something about the size of an almond, frowning at it the dwarf poked at it with a pointed fingernail, after a series of small clicks what appeared to be a tiny television screen folded out of the top of the small black oval like an oriental fan,

"What is that?" asked Harry

"This…oh it's a** Л�ТАТИВНАЯ**"

"Right" said Harry not understanding what the dwarf was saying

"Ok, I have the latest news from the surface team…so far they have found, the magic traces of the keepers, they have the magical identity of some of the keepers…these two will be very familiar to you, they are to me…strange you don't appear to be there though…I recognise Moonshine's magic and Polik's, they acknowledge that two of the members did not use magic, but they were magical beings…Mr Potter, can you tell me why Mr Weasly and Miss Granger were at the ministry this morning and you were not?"

"What makes you think I wasn't?"

"Well, come and look at the screen, it will be easier"

Harry apparated over to stand beside Flitwick

"I am not even going to ask how you did that" mutter the dwarf, Harry smiled, "Now, you see these two" said Flitwick pointing to two identical swirls of colour, "Those are the weasly twins, this one is moonshine, his swirl is yellow and white, with a thin thread of rainbow colour…it is strange…his pattern is identical to Severus Snape's, but I can be certain that Snape is dead, I checked the body myself there was not a drop of life left in it, this one is Polik, half vampire magic, quarter human and I do not recognise the black…this one here, this is pure black, I don't know this person at all, but these two are Mr Weasly and Miss Granger, they haven't bothered to send me the magical identity of the elven twins they are already known to the dwarf race,"

"They also haven't bothered to even try to count all of the angels and demons I notice" said Harry

"No," said Flitwick, "they would have, but their machine broke trying to register the magic use of one of the people"

"So what does a surface team do?"

"They measure the use of magic take magical identity samples where they can, but you still haven't answered my question, why weren't you there? Were you rescuing the werewolves?"

"Are you worried about the werewolves?"

"I am worried about their location"

"They are in safe hands"

"How do you know that? I suppose it was you who rescued them"

"I had a hand in it; yes…I can assure you that they are all with in the confines of this school"

"So Mr Potter, are you or are you not a member of the Keepers"

"Has that sign come off the minister yet?"

"No…how did you know about that? The ministry has refused to allow reporters to talk to the minister before the sign comes off"

"Oops," muttered Harry

"So you were there" said the dwarf triumphantly

"Can't you see the resemblance" said Harry holding up the picture of himself in the daily prophet

"To be quite frank Mr Potter, no I do not" huffed the dwarf

Harry snorted very politely and changed his appearance to that of 'Ed's'

"Now I can see the resemblance" replied Flitwick dryly

"Glad to see that" sighed Harry, "umm, so do you think you dwarves would be willing to help the keepers in anyway?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean would the dwarves be willing to support us to us it doesn't matter, we would accept anything from a few guns to thee support of your people" said Harry honestly, "we are probably the most flexible of all the groups in this war, our only law is no damned creatures"

"Then surely that would exclude vampires?" frowned Flitwick

"Only shadow vampires" said Harry, "unfortunately followers of dark idiots are also excluded, although we may accept some into our ranks to feed Voldermort incorrect information about us"

"I would be honoured if you would allow me to attend a meeting" said Flitwick

"Perhaps you could request the surface team to attend as well, I will meet you here with our…truth-teller, this evening is good for me" said Harry, "if you place your hand on the table in front of you then you will be able to enter this room by pressing on the raven on the pillar"

"How do you know all of this?" asked Flitwick

"I don't know, how am I able to sit in this chair when it has all these spells should kill me, maybe you should read the name on the top of it" said Harry, he apparated out of the room to a secret passage unfortunately landing on Ron's head.

"Hey Harry! Where the hell did you come from?"

"A meeting…Ron, do you know anything about dwarves?"

"They are a fairytale; no one has ever seen one" said Ron, "where did you come from, is there another secret passage way here?"

"Nah" said Harry, "I apparated"

"But you can't apparate in Hogwarts" said Ron

"You sound like Hermione, where is she?"

"She's in the potions lab already, working on her pendant"

"How's yours going?" Harry asked Ron

"Well enough I suppose" said Ron, Ron glumly pulled out a black pebble, "it is a partially transf…"

"Later, Ron, later"

"Oh…right" said Ron catching on

Once in the potions room they found Hermione bent over three cauldrons at once

"Whoa! Hermione, your going for it a bit aren't you?" shouted Ron

"No those two are for Mr Lacsa" replied Hermione

"and who, Miss Granger may I ask is Mr Lacsa?" the headmaster's voice drifted across the room, "I wouldn't want you to misled into making potions for a man who for all you know may be sided with Voldermort"

"Sir, the son of Del Lacsa is hardly likely to join Voldermort" said Moonshine from his desk.

"Dumbledore" said Hermione, "why weren't the order at the ministry today? Normally there is a mention of them in the articles but today there were none, was it because this new band of people out shone them?" Hermione was clearly trying to give of the impression of a keen student; she didn't have to act very hard to make it believable.

"No Miss Granger, we were distracted by the werewolf problem, now we no nothing except this mysterious person called Ed was able to vanish all of them with a camera flash, it is most peculiar"

"Mr Potter, I noticed that you vanished for the majority of the weekend, I may have to report you to the ministry…they are most anxious to find out who these keepers are, the minister is still after your blood, and you are only safe whilst you remain here"

"The one with the power to defeat the dark lord, Dumbledore, it doesn't say which one" said Harry

"I never marked you as my equal, you are still inferior to me" Dumbledore stalked out

"Well" said Moonshine cheerily, "He was in a good mood at the today"

"Agreed" said Ron, "So what has Mr Lacsa ordered?"

"The fires of hell and the flowers of esilium" said Hermione

"Ouch" said Harry, "what stage are you at with the flowers of esilium?"

"I'm adding the alder bark in twelve seconds"

"Wait, the potion is more effective if you add thirteen nightshade berries in thirteen seconds stir it three times then add roseroot two minutes later, then stir with a swan feather for fifteen seconds, take off the heat and put straight into a vial seal extremely tightly then cool with a charm"

Hermione put her spoon to rest as she desperately searched her potions kit for a swan feather and roseroot. A tense three minutes later the potion was bottled and cooled.

"Whoa! That looks evil" said Ron

"It is" said Moonshine from behind them. "And the instruction for the making of this form of the potion has been lost for many centuries"

"Maybe you should see my Christmas present which a certain poltergeist gave me last year" said Harry, summoning the casket from his trunk

"Wow" said Ron, "What is it?"

"It is a potions cabinet," said Hermione

"And a fine one at that" said Moonshine

Harry slowly opened it to reveal the many potions which had been especially brewed and labelled and self refilling charmed by Salazar Slytherin.

"My…Merlin…Harry this is…amazing" said Moonshine truly breathless

But there was no further time to examine it as there was a knock on the door, announcing the arrival of the rest of the class.

"Hey Potter" spat Pansy, once they were settled, for some reason she had wanted to work with him today "did you see, dark lord has attacked the ministry and killed most of them, where were you? Sleeping in your bed?"

"I can't really remember Pansy, why don't you ask my dorm mates?" hissed Harry in return, "don't add that" started Harry as he saw Pansy reaching for a bushel of bay leaves, "they go in after the beetles eyes, you'll take your hand off if you do that"

"Since when was the griffindor golden boy so knowledgeable in potions"

"I liked to keep Snape happy, if I had been good at potions he wouldn't have been able to snap at me" Harry glanced sideways at Pansy, "it has been a hard year for Slytherin, hasn't it" said Harry

"What do you mean by that?" asked Pansy

"Well, you have lost Snape and Draco…I mean Malfoy this year"

Unfortunately Harry's little slip was noticed by all of the Slytherins in the class

"So is that why he was killed?" asked Zabini, "for being associated with you?"

"I don't know" said Harry, lying through his teeth

"Isn't that obvious" said Moon, Harry wished he could remember these people's first names, "Draco was caught talking to Harry by a snoop"

"So exactly how many 'junior deatheaters' are there is the school?"

"About twenty," said Pansy, "Draco was against Voldermort, so most of our year group is against him too"

"Pansy" hissed Zabini, "How do you know he isn't a death eater?" Zabini nodded his head towards Moonshine

"He isn't" said Harry simply

"Those keepers sounded interesting" said Hermione from her position bent over the cauldron, this caused all of the slytherins to stare at her

"But they would never let us join them" said Pansy

Harry made a mental note to invite these slytherins to a meeting in a certain chamber…first he had a meeting with a group of dwarves to arrange.

Ststststststststststststststststststststststststststststst

Thanks to Huntress183 for making this chapter readable for the general public community of who ever is crazy enough to read this story

My stupid school has blocked the review pages on so if you really want to get a point across to me please email me

My stupid schools actions mean that I can't read my reviews and therefore can't read them, this means that I cant respond either, but please still reveiw or else I will think nobody is reading my story

Lol

Just don't tell my mum, my physics teacher, my examiner….(you get the picture)


	27. chapter twenty seven:of dwarves and brim...

Before I even start I would like to say that I have used some Cyrillic script in this story, if it isn't formatted then I am sorry…I would also like to say that I do not know what these mean all I can tell you is they were taken from a document written in Ukrainian…sorry just wanted to say that in case…you know what I mean

So let the chapter begin

Chapter twenty seven

"Hello, everyone" said Hermione as she walked into the meeting, "Draco, here are you potions…the flowers of Esilium is made with an ancient method."

"Thank you Hermione," said the wolf demon.

"So what things do we have to talk about?" asked Frank Longbottom.

"Well, my short list, says…werewolves, calling stones and Sirius Black," said Hermione.

"What about that lunatic?" said Frank, invoking growls from under the table.

"In case you have forgotten Mr Longbottom, Sirius Black went to Azkaban without a trial," said Hermione, "We have gathered enough information to be certain of his innocence, we merely need to capture a certain death eater and he will be a free man."

There was silence all around the table.

"Well," said Draco breaking the ice, "this attack on the ministry definitely shows that we need to be able to call in recruits faster."

"We are all working on our calling stones," said Ron, "Moonshine, are permanent portals possible?"

"They are," responded the angel slowly, "but I know that it is very rare to find magical demons."

Draco nodded, "The wolf clan were really the last of the Igam, I suppose we were the equivalent of wizards."

"Angels in the demon realm, that is going to be interesting," muttered Polik.

"Very," drawled Draco, "We would have to have Harry with us."

Harry nodded, "Now not all of you will know, but today I rescued Sirius Black from the veil in the ministry I was accompanied by Moonshine."

This caused gasps from around the table.

"I have questioned him and found him innocent."

"Then let us talk to him," said Grawp.

"Very well, Sirius, come out from under the table," said Harry.

There was another collective gasp from around the table as the grim apparently crawled out from under the table.

"Mr Black," said Hermione formally, "do you wish to join the keepers?"

"And what are the keepers?"

"We are a different group that apposes Voldermort…the only difference is that we accept non humans as well, we don't appose abnormal forms of magic, we don't have a leader and evil maniacs are not permitted entry," said Draco, "I think I got everything."

"Pretty much, Mr Lacsa…" said Remus from the door, "Sirius…no you are dead…you are dead…Harry I am hallucinating aren't I?"

"Sorry, Remus, but the mutt is back," said Moonshine, "Harry and I rescued him from behind the veil this morning, just after we sent you here."

"Mark, you are a far better man than I or him or any of us idiots," said Remus quietly.

"Why shouldn't he have wanted to rescue me?" asked Sirius cockily.

Remus walked over to his slightly silly friend.

"This is no time to be pompous, thank him and you may be able to repair this," he growled quietly, evidently Sirius had had previous experience of post moon Remus.

"Thank you very much sir for your kindness to me in rescuing me from that prison, I am in your debt," Sirius bowed low to Moonshine.

"You know," said Moonshine, "I think four months behind that veil have been more effective than thirteen years in Azkaban," he laughed.

"What do you know about me? I have never met you before! Unless, are you Tonks."

"Mr Black you know who I am," said Moonshine, "but I can't tell you unless you join the keepers."

"I am a member Sirius," said Remus, "Grawp is a member; this group listens to the arguments and ideas of each person."

"We also don't expect people to fight, or to help us even, we just want them not to fight with Voldermort," said Ron, "By the way, have you seen either of the twins?"

"No," said Polik, "but I can tell you that the elven twins are teaching your brothers to improve their mind link."

"By the way," said Harry, "I was wondering what you would think about enlisting our Slytherin year mates into the Keepers?"

"That sounds like a good idea," said Draco.

"Personally I wouldn't trust them further than I could throw them but if Draco questions them, I think it is a good idea," said Hermione.

"What are we doing about the werewolves?" asked McGonagall looking up from the pile of marking she had been doing for the last half hour.

"Well," said Peeves, "my estates are currently uninhabited."

"Peeves, mate you have estates?" said Sirius.

"Well I am one of the four founders."

Sirius' eyes popped out of his head.

"So let me get this, the keepers have the support of one of the founders…when can I join?"

There was a general laugh around the room; Harry preformed the mind charm as Hermione cast the keepers charm on him.

"You know," said Harry, "we actually have the support of two of the founders."

"Who?" asked McGonagall

"Salazar Slytherin and the mysterious fifth founder," said Harry.

"but pee'es is th' onl' ghost," grunted Hagrid.

"Oh, this is the fifth founder's apartment," said Harry, "of course he is in the keepers."

"Peeves is Salazar Slytherin," gasped Sirius.

"Yes, Sirius…the only reason Godric hated Sal was because he played to many pranks on Godric."

"So Slytherin was the prankster?"

Harry nodded.

"It would have been interesting to see Godric play a prank," said Harry, "He was such a one for the rules."

"Big G couldn't have thrown a dung bomb."

"But we can't reminisce, we have 500 werewolves to sort out," said Harry, "So Remus…which massive room are you staying in?"

"The yellow one."

"Oh that one the one with…"

"Yes…"

"Good."

Harry and Remus walked out of the room and were followed by the rest of the keepers…including Grawp

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the massive yellow room with beds arranged in rows.

"Umm, Hello?" called Polik to the group that was huddled in the corner of the room.

"Good evening," said a portly gentleman, "we were wondering if you had forgotten all about us."

"Sorry," said Harry, "Most of us have full time jobs or are still at school; Draco was supposed to see to you."

"Oh yes the wolf man, he came in and healed some of us and brought us food," said the gentleman again, he seemed to be the ring leader of the pack.

"We have come to ask you what you want with your future," said Grawp as he walked in through the door, this arrival caused the werewolves jaws to drop, Grawp looked down at himself slightly self-consciously, "oops" he muttered as he pulled up his flies.

"You see," said Peeves from above all of them, "You have various choices."

"You could help us in the war," said Ron.

"But we can acknowledge that some of you will want to return to your families, but this will place them in grave danger and you in the path of the dark idiot once more," said Moonshine.

"But I can offer you my estates, to live on. At the moment they are empty, but there is plenty of room for all of you to live there," said Peeves.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Polik.

"Where are we at the moment?" asked a small child.

"At Hogwarts," said Harry; this caused the child's eyes to fill with tears.

"Mama and Papa told me I would never be able to go to Hogwarts," she said in a steadyish voice.

Harry made a mental note to set up a school for werewolves when he had a spare moment.

"We are determined to stay out of this war," declared the portly gentleman.

"Good," said Hermione, "Would you be willing to accept the estates offered by this ghostly gentleman?"

"There is enough land there for you to be able to create a werewolf community," said Sal.

"Then when can you take us there?" asked the gentleman.

"Well," said Sal, "my castle was not especially grand and it has been left neglected, so we will have to build new houses for you, but Harry will be able to sort that out soon."

"Once I recover from that battle," muttered Harry, "I should be able to build them this weekend."

"He will build them this weekend," said Peeves cheerfully.

"We can cope this long," said the portly werewolf.

The keepers left the room.

"Well that's one problem dealt with," said Draco.

(YY demonic YY)

YY Draco, I need you to come with me to another meeting I have arranged, YY said Harry.

YY who is this with? YY Draco yapped in reply.

YY just a group of dwarves, YY replied Harry.

YY DWARVES? YY

YY yes dwarves, so are you coming? YY

Draco nodded.

"Harry, can you guys not talk in a language which is slightly easier on the ears?" protested Ron.

"Mental note to self take Ron on a visit to Demonic realm."

"Demonic realm? Isn't that hell?" asked Sirius.

"No that is Azkaban," replied Moonshine.

"Hey! You said you would tell me who you were if I joined the keeper,s" said Sirius, "don't I get to know the identity of my saviour?"

"No, Sirius," said Remus, "you don't, not yet," Remus dragged Sirius away from everyone else."

"Moonshine," said Ron, "I haven't had enough time to finish that essay on swelling potions…what with the raid at the ministry and this meeting…I won't be able to finish it before the lesson tomorrow."

"Have you Miss Granger?"

"I've only done three quarters of it," admitted Hermione.

"Mr Potter?"

"What essay on swelling potions?" asked Harry.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, "These are your NEWTs!"

"And since I am going to look like I am sixteen years old for the rest of eternity I am very likely to take my NEWTs again," retorted Harry, "Draco, we have meeting to attend, I was going to ask Hermione and Ron but since they have work to do…"

Harry left it hanging as he apparated out of the apartment.

He and Draco landed in the founders meeting room.

"You have kept us waiting," growled Flitwick as they entered the room.

"Sorry professor," said Harry, "our meeting went on a little longer than expected."

"I suppose this is your truth keeper," said Flitwick indicating Draco.

"Yes, Draco Lacsa you know Flitwick," said Harry, Draco nodded, "but I am not sure, is Flitwick your real name?"

Flitwick shook his head, "No, my name is Filius son of Filimi, I request to know you titles," the dwarf was suddenly very imperious.

"I am Harry James Potter, the boy who lived," said Harry.

"And I am Draco Lacsa son of Del Lacsa last of the Shadows, what of your companions?" asked Draco.

"They are not yet arrived," replied Filius.

"We do not appreciate being lied to," said Harry.

YY you are getting better Harry, YY said Draco to Harry.

YY that one was logic not magic, YY replied Harry, "why don't you ask them to come out of the shadows behind Godric's chair."

"How did you know they were there?" asked Filius.

"Well, Salazar made it the only place in the room where you could remain hidden, I trust you read the name on this chair once I had left?" asked Harry as he seated himself in his own chair and motioned to Draco to sit in Slytherin's chair.

"Y,es I did, it confuses me quiet a lot as the Potter family was not present in the wizarding world at this point in time," replied the dwarf.

"Well, I am afraid I will have to leave you to puzzle over this mysterious Potter, anyway why don't you ask your friends to come out of the shadows?" Harry glanced in the direction of Godric's chair; Filius nodded and from behind the chair emerged two squat figures dressed in black suits which covered them completely from head to toe.

"Allow me to present Ruc son of Buc and Gila daughter of Buc," said Filius formally.

"At your service and that of your families," said Harry courteously, "I prithee thee, take a seat at the table."

The two black clad figures looked over at Filius for direction, who again nodded, once all were seated at the table silence sat on them for a while.

"Filius are you broadcasting what we are saying to any other location," Harry asked the dwarf.

"No," replied the Dwarf.

Harry looked at Draco, "They are," responded the wolf demon.

"Very well then, Filius, I would prefer to conduct this meeting with only the people I can see in front of me, not an entire group of dwarves in some subterranean dugout, I will swear an oath not to harm you or Ruc or Gila…but that thing is giving me a head ache."

"Swear it first," snapped Filius.

"Very well, I swear that I will die before I caused or allow any harm to be caused to Filius or Ruc or Gila except in the case that they should attack me or my companion first."

"Very well, Ruc, turn of the broadcaster," sighed Filius.

YY Harry you do know that as a daemion no oath will hold you, YY said Draco.

YY wonderful, just don't tell the dwarves, YY said Harry YY I chose something that wouldn't matter anyway, YY Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the buzzing that had been present finally abated, "So can you tell us what the dwarf nations are thinking of us at the moment?" he asked.

"At the moment you are being kept under close scrutiny it is possible that the Апреля

will decide to back your group at the moment you are being analysed, the fact that we are unable to find you headquarters is definitely a bonus to your side," said Filius, "But what can we offer you?"

"We are a new group," said Harry, "anything you can give us would be appreciated."

"I suppose you mean our technology," muttered Gila apparently unaware of Harry and Draco's superior hearing.

"Well, that would be useful," quipped Draco.

The other two dwarves were giving him funny looks.

"How were you able to hear that?" asked Ruc, "She was speaking in ultrasound."

"Demon hearing is very sensitive," replied Draco, "Would the dwarves ever do anything to prevent the keepers?"

"Of course not," replied Filius cordially.

"Glad to hear it, but that is a partial lie," snapped Draco in a very wolf like manner.

"Well, dwarves don't trust humans," said Gila glaring at Harry.

"Sorry to hear that madam," said Harry sincerely, he focused for a moment on Ruc and once he had got past the spells on the dwarf's suit he transformed into an exact image of Ruc, "Does that make you feel slightly more comfortable?" asked Harry his voice was now deep and gravely as Filius', Harry found what looked like very sophisticated guns pointing in his face, "What did I do to you? Get those things out of my face…oops sorry, I seem to have taken a personality sample from you as well Ruc," Harry laughed as he returned to his normal human form.

"How were you able to make you magic look like dwarf magic?" asked Filius, the guns were still pointing in Harry's face.

"You know, I respond better when I am not at gun point…" Harry waited unsuccessfully for the guns to be lowered, "umm, I'm just fairly powerful," replied Harry.

"You are metamophmagus?" asked Filius.

"I think shape shifter fits better," replied Harry, "I can change into just about anything."

"So where does this come from?" asked Gila.

"I am a bit of a mongrel," replied Harry.

"What about the werewolves?" asked Ruc.

"They are fine, all in safe care in the castle actually, the dwarves do know that Dumbledore is Grindlewald right," said Harry.

"No, we didn't," replied Filius tapping away at his mini computer thing, "What are the extent of your powers?"

"That is very personal information you know," said Harry.

"We weren't able to measure your magical radiation," replied Gila edgily.

"Then, I guess I am more powerful than I thought I was," said Harry.

"The fact is Mr Potter we need to know this to judge whether you are a threat to the dwarf nations," snapped Filius irritably.

"Well," said Harry, "Muggles have a saying, 'one man's terrorist is another man's freedom fighter' but if dwarves are not evil like I believe Voldermort to be, then I am no threat to them."

Filius' eyebrows were raised.

"Would you be willing to visit the dwarf nation in Edinburgh?" asked Ruc.

"I would, but I would also prefer to go alone," Harry replied.

YY Harry are you mental, how will you know that they aren't lying to you? YY yipped Draco worriedly.

YY it'll be a chance to test my lie detection ability, YY said Harry, YY their support will be a great asset to us if we can mange to get it. YY

"Draco is worried about my safety, whilst I am with you dwarves, but personally I think if we are to be allies then a little trust will go a long way."

"Then we will leave immediately," said Ruc.

"Draco can you tell Ron and Hermione that I won't be coming back until very late tonight, here is a portkey to the Gryffindor common rooms and here is one back to you room, password is the god of the demon realm, three, two, one Portus," Harry turned to the dwarves, "So how do we get there?"

"We need to get down to the lake," replied Filius, "You have an invisibility cloak, do you not?"

"I do, I can also apparate there…do you want some portkeys?" Harry asked, a moment before he tossed a stone at each of them.

"How are you able to continuously produce portkeys?" asked Filius.

"At the moment, I am not, I'm still not fully powered up after the ministry," Harry rolled his eyes, "At the moment I am pulling them from the my chair arm…Portus," Harry allowed himself a moment before apparating down to join them.

"That was not…" Filius puffed himself out.

"Sorry, I am still only a teenager, don't you remember what my father was like at my age?" asked Harry.

Filius grimaced, "yes, I do."

"So how are we getting there?" asked Harry.

"You can follow us," grunted Ruc, "By the way…you might find it easier if you…shifted into a dwarf shape."

" Good, keep up," said Filius, "if you don't mind I would rather this didn't take all night."

He stalked over towards a bushel of reeds, he was followed by Ruc, Gila and Harry.

Ststststststststststststststststststststststst

After navigating a series of tricky tunnels and several air locked doors they reached what looked like an extremely sophisticated Gringotts cart, once they had all climbed in it sped off.

Ststststststststststststststststststststststst

As they stepped out of the cart Harry found they were met by armed guards,

"Declare yourselves," called the left hand dwarf.

DD Filius son of Filimi, DD called Filius.

DD Ruc son of Buc, DD called Ruc.

DD Gila daughter of Buc, DD called Gila.

DD Harry son of James, DD called Harry.

DD Filius, Ruc and Gila are acknowledged, Harry son of James…not recognised, DD the guard poked at the machine.

DD He is a human, what do you expect? DD said Filius grouchily.

DD of course…my mistake, DD the dwarf guard said, DD I suppose you will be wanting to see the Апреля they want to see you. DD

DD why should we so honored? DD asked Filius nervously.

DD I am not certain but it had something to do with turning of the broadcaster, ring any bells, DD said the guard.

DD that was my faul,t DD said Harry, DD the buzzing was irritating .DD

DD we took a micro recording, DD said Gila.

They were walking through deep dark tunnels, or at least Harry supposed so it was so dark that he couldn't see a thing, luckily his control on the air element was sufficient to allow him to have some idea what his surroundings looked like, they walked through a door into a brightly lit room.

DD come on quickly, DD snapped the dwarf guard.

Gila, Ruc, the guard and Filius all went to stand in one of the little cubicles that lined the walls, the door closed on them and a few moments later opened to reveal them standing in very smart clothes which appeared to be made of velvet and was stitched with silver plates and gemstones, their hair and beards were braided.

DD you were supposed to do that as well, DD said Gila as she walked out.

DD I'm not wearing dwarf clothes and I don't want to be fried by it, DD

DD How were you able to pass through the tunnels without a maze guider? DD asked Gila apparently shocked.

DD I used a couple of tricks, DD said Harry, DD shouldn't we be going to see the Апреля? DD

The dwarf guard nodded heading towards the door.

DD we'll have to port DD he said, causing a lengthily groan from Filius, DD none of that now sir, do you wish to compromise our security? DD

Filius who now sported a long grey beard nodded his head, DD of course I do not. DD

They walked over to stand on small silver circles on the floor, suddenly all Harry's particles were speeding at maximum force through a glass pipe, about five seconds later he landed in a small office.

DD that was interesting, DD

DD this meeting will also be, DD muttered Gila from beside him.

The guard beside the door opened it to allow them entrance to the chamber beyond.

The room looked like something out of a James Bond, the walls appeared to be made out of glass and looked out on a view over a boiling lake of magma, the Апреля sat in a semi circle at the far end of the room, they mostly appeared to be old dwarves, although here and there a younger one could be seen. What Harry noticed immediately was that despite all their old fashioned garb they used extremely advanced technology.

(Ok, I'm going to change DD hello DD to "" until further notice)

"Filius son of Filimi," spoke one of the dwarves in low gravely tones, "We would ask you to explain your judgement in your meeting with a possibly dangerous member of an as yet not fully researched army."

"You would call it that?" asked Filius.

"And you would not?"

"No, I would not, I have know Harry for five years."

"So the person in question was not only a possibly dangerous member of an as yet not fully researched army, but also a person who managed to deflect a dangerous curse by as yet not fully researched means?" snapped the Dwarf again.

Filius nodded, "but I did ensure a suitable oath before turning off the equipment."

"This is commendable but the magic in the room did not bind the oath," replied the older dwarf.

"It was an oath on my life not on my magic," said Harry from behind Filius for the first time the Апреля noticed him, the result was complete uproar.

"What is a human doing here?"

"Who let a human in?"

There was a faint buzz before the floor beneath Harry's feet gave way, before Harry had even a moment to think he had released his wings. Unfortunately he was unable to re-enter the room as the floor had resealed itself, why did he always get himself into these situations? He flew up trying to find the large windows he had been watching this lake of magma from but there didn't appear to be any. He sat on one of the curved surfaces using a sticking charm to keep him from falling, he looked around the rest of the cavern and was suddenly very grateful for the sticking charms, the dwarf city was definitely the oddest of all the cities he had visited in recent times, it grew out of the roof of the cavern there were hundreds of metal blobs like the one he was sitting on hanging from the ceiling by cables they were connected by cables a motorway thick, this one was fairly central in the cavern, but Harry could see blobs that almost rested on the surface of the magma pool, it was certainly a feat of engineering.

While Harry was admiring the scenery of the dwarf city the Апреля was starting to calm down,

"Do you know how many problems this will cause," Filius was screaming at the Апреля, "Do you know how important Harry Potter is to the wizarding community? Not to mention that Harry is the only thing capable of crushing this lord Voldermort."

"You mean was," hissed one of the Dwarves of the Апреля.

Suddenly one of the younger looking dwarves spoke, "if that was indeed Harry Potter we just exterminated then we have a serious problem on our hands, this dark lord Voldermort is virtually indestructible, he can only be destroyed by Harry Potter, and although he does not pose a threat to us at the moment in a couple of decades if not less he will have found out about the dwarf nations."

A muttering broke forth amongst the Апреля.

"Wait," said Filius, "He is part of a prophecy, one verse says that he will only die at the hand of Voldermort."

"I am almost certain that a prophecy does not take into account the possibility of accident," said the younger dwarf who had spoken earlier.

Meanwhile Harry had not been as fortunate as he had hoped, he thought he had flown straight up to the blob from which he had been dropped, in fact as he found out a few minutes later he had landed on a residential blob, he dropped into a small bedroom and found himself once more face to face with an extremely advanced gun, glancing around he could see that it was a child's bedroom in the corner he could see a female dwarf who was trying to calm a frightened dwarf child.

Harry assumed he was being held at gun point by the father.

"Sorry," he said, "the Апреля tired of my company and decided to drop me into the magma, I thought this was their blob thing."

"We have already called the Edraid," hissed the male dwarf from behind the gun.

"If I wanted to harm you or your child I would have already done it," said Harry, this shocked the parents for a moment which Harry used to summon the child to him. He addressed the little girl directly "I'm really sorry for scaring you like that, tell you what I'll make it up to you," the girl watched wide eyed as Harry summoned a small piece of the magma into his hands and then creating the rock that it formed into the purest diamond he could manage and then shaped the diamond into a unicorn, "Here, it is a gift to you to an apology for scaring you, if any other monsters try to come into your room at night he will send them away."

"Thank you," said the little dwarf girl as she took it from Harry, who placed her on the ground; she ran over to a low shelf and placed the unicorn on it.

"You should go to bed now" said Harry to the little dwarf girl, "Of course I should mister human."

"I'm not a human," said Harry, "Good night may the blessings of you gods be with you," Harry walked over to the door, turning back to the astounded parents of the child, "Do you have another room? You child needs rest."

The dwarves nodded dumbly before following him out of the room. A few seconds later the male dwarf had Harry under his control once more, he made Harry sit on a small stool with his hands behind his head. Time seemed to slow completely as Harry sat there, until finally there was a knocking on the door.

Half an hour later Harry was being held in a secure cell and being questioned by a dwarf.

"How do you know the dwarven language?"

"I have a natural talent for languages."

"What are you doing in the dwarf nations?"

"I came here with Filius son of Filimi."

"How did you do that?"

"I asked and he said yes."

"Cases of human invasion must be taken in front of the Апреля."

"Last time I went in front of them they tried to drop me in a lake of molten rock."

The dwarf in front of him raised his bushy eyebrows.

"How long ago were you in front of the Апреля?"

"I guess about half an hour ago."

"Did you have a magic testing?"

Harry shook his head, "I was with three other dwarves, when the Апреля noticed me they panicked and dropped me."

"And I suppose you wings saved you?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, you will still have to have a hearing with the Апреля."

Harry sighed and nodded.

The Апреля was grave they had decided to write an official letter of apology to the keepers for the death of Harry Potter, they would send it with Filius who would give it to Hermione Granger. They were just wishing Filius good luck on journey when a member of the Edraid ran in.

"We have found a humanoid winged creature, it is of human size," he declared.

"Bring it in then," said one of the Апреля, "Filius good luck on your journey."

Filius wiped a tear away before bowing out. He had barely been gone five minutes when much to the surprise of the Апреля Harry Potter walked in sporting a pair of wings and an angry expression.

"Mr Potter," exclaimed one of them.

"Yes,"

"You survived."

"Apparently."

"How?"

"Being part angel always comes in incredibly useful in these circumstances,"

"We have just sent a letter to the keepers to inform them of your death and our insurance that we would be supporting the keepers during this war is there anyway that we can specifically aid the keepers?"

"lets see…if it is not too much I would ask that we can set up a calling stone, some of the key members of our group have amulets which will set off these calling stones, they are a sort of alert to inform the various races that there is a battle in which we need their aid, it does not force these races to come it merely informs them that there is a major battle taking place," said Harry.

"Yes," said one of the Апреля members,"

"We will come as soon as we can, though I doubt it will be this weekend, we have five hundred werewolves to rehabilitate" said Harry, even thinking of the work was making him feel ill, "I managed to come to rest on a residential blob and scared the life out of a dwarf child and her parents, can you carry my apologies to them and inform them that the unicorn statuette in the child's bedroom will indeed protect her from any person who means to cause her harm, if she carries all the time then she will be protected from anyone who means her harm, I suppose I had better catch up with Filius, can I just apparate?"

The dwarves nodded.

Harry disappeared.

Harry reappeared next to the lake and stood there waiting for Filius to appear, which he did about half an hour later,

("This is English again")

"Who are you?" snapped the irate charms professor, "What are you doing down here so late?"

"Preventing you from being killed," said Harry.

"What the hell!" exclaimed the poor dwarf.

"Its me Harry as in Harry James Potter," said Harry, "I grew my wings when I fell out of the blob, then scared an entire family half way to hell and back, then I was arrested by the Edraid,"

"Then I take it you have had a good night," said Filius,

Harry nodded wryly. Before heading off towards the forbidden forest.

"Why are you going there?" asked Filius with a frown.

"I was going to visit the centaurs, want to come with me?" Harry asked.

Filius shook his head.

Harry laughed, "Goodnight then."

The dwarf walked back up to the castle muttering about insane angels who scared the hell out of their professors.

Harry apparated over to the forest, remembering guiltily after he landed, he was supposed to be preserving his energy levels to build the werewolf community this weekend, before he entered the forest, he followed the path for a while until he came across a centaur gazing at the sky.

(XX centuari XX)

XX what do the stars tell for the fortunes of the future? XX asked Harry from beside the centaur, causing the poor centaur to jump almost a foot in the sir.

XX Who are you to presume to enter this forest? XX Harry suddenly recognised the centaur as Bane from his first year. XX Ah! Harry Potter, you should leave immediately or I will kill you, XX

XX evidently you can not read my future to clearly tonight, XX said Harry with a smirk.

XX I can read your importance which is why I have refrained from killing you for the moment ,XX snapped Bane in reply.

XX I came because I wished to speak with the centaur Torak again, XX

XX what business would you have with Torak? XX

XX I talked to him a few nights ago and found his company pleasant enough once he had concluded that I actually had an amulet, XX

Bane twisted his face down from the starry heavens to stare at Harry.

XX we have never given you an amulet, XX he said roughly.

Harry was about to answer when Torak entered the glade.

Torak saw Harry and bowed very low, Bane frowned at this.

XX Torak, please stand up straight I wouldn't want to be the cause of arthritis in your later life, XX

XX Very well, Harry Potter, how may I be of service to you? XX

XX I suppose you have heard of the battle held at the ministry to day? XX

XX we had, XX said Torak sadly, XX so many dead. XX

XX well, I suppose that the help of the centaurs in this war would be invaluable, XX

XX we are no warriors, XX said Bane.

XX your ancestors were, XX said Harry.

XX What do you know about our ancestors? XX asked Bane loudly.

XX We do not need to keep secrets from Harry Potter, XX said Torak, XX he has a silver amulet. XX

XX I will never trust a human, XX snapped Bane.

XX I am not human, XX said Harry.

Bane whipped his gaze down from the skies once more, Torak was now staring straight at Harry.

XX I'm an elf, XX said Harry.

XX An elf? XX said Torak incredulous.

Harry pulled back his hair to reveal the pointed ears.

XX we would be happy to help the elves in warfare, they are the people we as centaurs would allow to ride us, XX said Torak.

XX that is very interesting, XX said Harry, XX well, it is well past my bed time, thank you very much for you company. XX

XX and to you Harry Potter. XX

Harry apparated to the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry James Potter, aren't you going to work on your essay on swelling solutions," asked Hermione from a table beside the fire.

"No, I need to go and meet one more person then I am going to hit the planks."

Harry skipped out of the portrait hole before Hermione could ask who he was heading in search of.

ANshall I leave it here?

ANNflip a coin…..yes…oh no oh well here we go

Harry was walking in the dungeons when he walked through the bloody baroness.

"Madame, please forgive my ill attention," said Harry in a gentile manner.

"Thank you young man, are you a friend of Salazar's?"

"Yes Madame I helped him to build this school."

"Oh so you would be Mr Potter."

"Yes Madame, would you care to supper with me?"

"Why thank you it would be wonderful."

The bloody baroness floated off, Harry smiled and headed towards his apartment, at the kitchen table he found Draco sleeping on his arms.

YY Draco, YY Harry called loudly.

YY what do you want? YY growled the wolf demon.

YY I thought we could pay the Slytherins a midnight visit, YY

YY alright, I suppose you need me to tell you where the common room is, YY

YY I know where the common room is, I helped build it…I have even been in there without you, YY

Draco frowned.

YY Christmas in our second year, Crabbe and Goyle came into the common room and were acting really odd, one of them wouldn't stop lying and the other one was constantly telling the truth, YY Draco glanced at Harry, YY I suppose that would have been you and Ron using Polyjuice potion. YY

Harry nodded, then grabbed Draco's hand apparated them down to the Slytherin common room.

They landed and saw a group of about eight Slytherins sitting on the floor in a circle in front of the fireplace.

YY great how late do the Slytherins go to bed? YY

YY they are meditating, YY replied Draco, YY I taught them to do it. YY

YY so they can't hear us? YY

Draco nodded.

YY well, we can wait here until they wake up, YY said Harry.

YY or we could let of a stink bomb, YY said Draco.

Harry shook his head and cast a tickling charm on a boy near to him, who started to squirm then roll about knocking into the girl next to him snapping her out of her meditation, Harry lifted the tickling charm allowing the boy to stand as well.

"Who are you?" asked the girl drawing her wand.

"Wake them up," snapped Draco irritably.

The girl shook her head.

"You really should wake them up," said Draco, "They are completely vulnerable whilst meditating and you should always have a guard. We could have killed all of you before any of you noticed."

The girl looked scared, "W-wake," she said pointing at a stone in the centre of the circle, the Slytherins jumped when they found two unfamiliar faces in their common room.

"Who are you?" asked Pansy.

"We are Voldermort's deatheaters we are here to take you to a mass initiation ceremony," drawled Draco.

"Well, we don't want to come," snapped Pansy.

Harry notice that all of the Slytherins were now grasping their wands far more firmly than before.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Harry with a smile.

"Explain," said a boy next to Pansy.

"Well," said Draco, "We are evidently not Voldermort's death eaters, they call him the dark lord, we are not with Grindlewald because he wishes to keep his image perfectly clean until he can try to take over the world again, we aren't stupid enough to be from the ministry…so use your brains what are we?"

"Random Gryffindors," said a boy who Harry had an inkling might have been called Moon.

Harry was about to reply when Moon disappeared.

"Summoning letters, this morning," hissed Pansy before she also disappeared.

YY Draco, grab one of their hand's, YY Harry pointed to the remaining six Slytherins.

In a sudden rush of air they landed in a circle of death eaters, Draco and Harry didn't have time to become invisible; they stood up like the rest of the Slytherins.

"Is this anyway to come in front of you lord? Dressed in muggle clothes?" the dark lord spat.

Harry nudged the boy next to him, he placed a small pebble in the boy's hand and muttered portus, as the boy vanished Harry stepped up next into his place, "slowly working his way along the line as the Dark lord rattled on about how inferior half bloods were.

"…are you ready to be admitted into my wonderful army?"

"No!" said Draco from the far end of the line.

"How dare you!" screeched the halfblooded dark lord.

"Well, you shouldn't really be trying to recruit so soon after a major defeat," said the wolf demon.

"Crucio!" hissed the dark lord.

Draco stood there for a moment then scratched his back slightly.

"Slightly itchy," but Harry could see that the spell was causing Draco slightly more pain than he was letting on, but as he couldn't stop the dark lord he used the time to get rid of as many of the other Slytherins as he could, five, four, three.

"What is happening," screeched Tom Riddle, "There were more of you here."

Harry shook his head, mimicked by Draco, Pansy and Moon.

"Well then let the initiation ceremony begin," the dark lord cackled disturbingly.

Harry nudged Moon and handed him a portkey, now there were only three of them left.

"You!" exclaimed the dark lord pointing at Harry, who tried to look terrified.

YY Harry, make a mental note, never take up acting, YY Draco yapped from the opposite side of Pansy.

Whilst Draco was distracting Voldermort Harry gave another stone to Pansy.

"Who are you?" demanded the dark lord.

"At the moment? I'm Ed," said Harry conversationally, "your inner circle is looking a little bare."

"Keeper," spat Voldermort.

"That would be one point to Tom Riddle," said Harry sarcastically, he didn't want the dark lord to know that he was worried, his usable magic level was extremely low, well it was only Monday night he could build up his magic levels before Saturday.

"Your forces wiped out an eighth of my fighting force," hissed the dark lord.

"My most humble apologies," sneered Harry.

"Crucio," spat the dark idiot.

"Tommy, you need to learn some new spells, that one is seriously out dated," Harry moved his wand in a complex movement moving his lips slightly, his hand bucked and sent a beam of brilliant pink light towards Tom Riddle.

Suddenly the dark lord was lying on his back sweating and screaming.

The next moment the two keepers had disappeared.

"I want you to find out what that spell was and I want you to find out yesterday," snapped the dark lord before he lurched away to his chambers.

ANI have really, really good new, I have found a way to bypass the school wards so I can now read reviews…starts dancing with delight.

Lol.

Just don't tell my mum, or my house mistress, or my matrons, or my dorm mate, or my psychiatrist…well it's a long chapter .


	28. chapter twenty eight: anger, Hierta and ...

Chapter twenty eight

Harry and Draco landed in the chamber of secrets both simultaneously wrinkling their noses at the stench of rotting basilisk.

"Who are you?" called Pansy from behind them, Harry turned to see that he and Draco had eight wands pointing at them

"People these days are so polite" said Harry

"Know what you mean Ed, you rescue them from a dark lord and next moment they have you at wand point" said Draco shaking slightly from evident mirth

"We have reason enough to be suspicious" exclaimed the Moon boy, "Why would any person who meant to keep us safe send us to a place like this?"

"I thought you would be at home here, the chamber of secrets, not the most inspired piece of architectural design in my opinion…" Harry drifted off and looked at the eight wand points that were being brandished towards their faces still "Guys we have just rescued you from Voldermort and you are still pointing your wands in our faces"

"And if we do not recieve the mark before dawn we will die" said Pansy

YY the spell can be removed YY said Draco to Harry YY if just takes a bit of power YY

YY great I am going to kill my self just to make sure that these Slytherins don't die YY

YY I should damn well hope so YY said Draco, YY that way they would all owe you a life debt YY

YY now that I do like YY said Harry, YY show me how its done YY

The incantation was fairly simple but Harry still found himself wishing that he was able to access all of his power, but he figured that he wouldn't be able to use it until Voldermort was dead, the prophecy said that the dark lord had marked him as his equal not his better.

YY here goes nothing YY said Harry with a sigh, "could you all touch me" said Harry quietly, "I'm going to get rid of all the spells in one go"

"How are you going to manage that?" sneered Moon

"Don't ask just do" snapped Draco from his position next to Harry.

Once all eight of the Slytherins were touching Harry he released he spell he had building up inside him since Draco had taught it to him, just before Harry died a thought hit him, they wouldn't be able to get out before he came back to life.

Draco also realised this a nanosecond too late

"The spells are gone" said one of the Slytherins in disbelief

"As is that Ed person" said Pansy

"He over stretched himself" said Draco

"Meaning?" asked Pansy

"He killed himself" said Draco

"you don't look to upset about it" said Moon

"he's always doing it, we have learnt to put up with it" said Draco with a sigh, "but we do have a slight problem"

"What would that be?" asked Blaise

"Well I am no parselmouth" said Draco

"and?" asked a very small boy

"Well these doors will only open to a parseltounge password" said Draco

"So we are trapped" said Pansy

"Until Ed comes back to life" said Draco with a sigh,

"or not!" said a nasal voice from behind a pilliar, "I found this stone on the floor after you all escaped and decided to try it for myself." Voldermort slid around the pilliar, "Now I can have the great pleasure of killing you all"

"Or not" said Draco, "Pansy, we are going to have to leave a little earlier than planned"

"What makes you think that?" asked Voldermort as he drew his wand, the Slytherins all moved towards Draco who started chanting in the spell tounge of the shadows, "Oh that sounds so scary, are you trying to frighten me?"

Draco did not break the pattern of his chant until suddenly there was only one angry dark lord in the chamber of secrets.

"Sorry about that" said Draco with a smile

"Where are we?" asked Pansy

"My home realm" said Draco

"Which is?"

"What does it look like?" asked Draco

"a very dirty alleyway" said Moon

"Never judge a book by its cover" said Draco as he reverted to wolf demon form, he wouldn't have wanted the demons to attack them

YY Shadow! What are you doing here? YY squawked a peacock demon from the enterance to the alley way, YY the daemion said you would not be returning for at least a week YY

YY I was in a difficult situation bird brain YY said Draco before turning back to the Slytherins who appeared to be having a hard time preventing themselves from laughing, "Don't laugh, you'll only make the stupid bird angry,"

YY why have you brought humming men with you? YY asked the peacock

YY because they were about to be killed YY said Draco, "Ok guys we are going to go to my families' mansion and discuss our options"

The Slytherins nodded dumbly

After several encounters with mouse demons and a nasty incident with a cat demon they arrived at the place of shadow. Draco slowly opened the door and wished he hadn't, the bodies of his clan were still arranged on the floor of the entrance hall and hanging like macabre streamers from the banisters.

"Sixteen years and they have not removed their corpses" said Draco angrily causing the humans behind him to cringe back slightly.

"But it does not matter what happens to the corpses after death does it" squeaked Moon from behind him

"To us demons it does" said Draco tightly

"Then where will we go?" asked one of the humans from behind him

Draco wasn't listening he grabbed a mouse demon by the scuff of its neck and held it at arm's length.

YY Mercy YY it squeaked, YY I am under the protection of nami-Adacse YY

YY well YY growled Draco, YY I want you to get your furry behind over to the Ravium and tell them I want them here and I want them now is that understood YY

The mouse demon nodded its head and squeaked as Draco dropped it before it scurried off.

"What was that all about?" asked Pansy

"I needed a message delivered" replied Draco evenly

"Which was?" asked Moon

"None of your business" said Draco as the Raven demons started to arrive, YY why have the bodies of my clan been left to adorn the floors of their house? YY

YY the Seiter declared that it should be so in recompense for the killings of the Daemions YY cawed the leader

YY well I can assure you that the current daemion will be exceedingly displeased to hear of this, now would you be kind enough to follow custom and give them Hierta? YY

YY This will be done shadow YY cawed the leader as he entered the place of shadows.

Draco led them across the street to stand on the opposite pavement. The Slytherins looked puzzled.

"Why are we coming over here?" asked the small boy

"It is safer" said Draco he stood and watched the house, soon a robin demon arrived next to him

YY shadow, you are saying the final goodbye to your kin YY she chirped

YY yes, I say gudwara to my kin YY said Draco stiffly

YY who are these? YY she piped up as she caught sight of the Slytherins YY humming mans? YY

YY yes YY said Draco, he said no more because the ravens had just flow out of the door of the house.

YY it is done YY cawed the ravens

Draco watched as the light glowed within the house, then suddenly all the windows glowed with the light of the fire and then tongues of flame could be seen protruding through the windows, red flames which burned for what seemed like an eternity before receding once more into the house. Draco sagged with the relief as he approached the house entering through the door once more. The stone of the entrance hall was as white as it had been before, in fact the only difference was that all the bodies had gone the room was empty except for a small silver chain on the end of which hung a blue black gem. Draco picked it up, it had belonged to his father, the leader of the shadows and now he supposed it belonged to him.

He turned around to see the Slytherins following behind him

"Close the door Blaise" said Draco, once him command had been complied to he face Pansy once more

"What is happening to us? Where are we? What was that about?" she streamed off the questions two for the dozen

"One question at a time Pansy" said Draco, "what is happening, well we are staying in my family home for the moment, where are we? The demon realm…what was that about? That was the ceremony of passing on…that is as near as I can translate it"

"Right…" said Blaise from beside him, "are we safe?"

"Yes Voldermort can not reach us here" said Draco as he headed toward the door once more checking that it had locked, "We need to decide what needs to be done"

"We will be in danger if we return to Hogwarts" said Pansy shrewdly

"There will be a meeting of the keepers soon, we will decide your possible fates" said Draco.

"Why can't we stay here?" asked Blaise

"You wish to hide?" asked Draco disgustedly

"N-no" said the now terrified boy

"Very well we will stay here for the moment, but I do not know how long it will take for Ed to return to life."

Hermione and Ron were sitting at the table in Harry's apartment, they had not seen Harry since the night before he had not come to any classes all day and now they couldn't find Draco.

"maybe he has just got really involved in this meeting he organised, he was talking about dwarves on the way to potions" said Ron

"Dwarves!" said Hermione

Ron nodded

Harry walked in, he was looking a lot better than he had been since the attack on the ministry

"Hello, guys" he said

"Harry where have you been, we have been so worried about you" said Hermione throwing herself on Harry

"I have been in the apartment all day…I had a magical burn out, I literally emptied myself of useable magic causing me to die." Harry made a face, then suddenly disapparated

"Where is he off to this time" blurted out a frustrated Ron

"Do I look like I know?" asked Hermione

Harry appeared in front of them

"We have a problem, we need to call a meeting" he said sending the spell down his mark.

Almost a moment later Draco appeared in the kitchen

"Draco, why did you leave the chamber?" asked Harry

"Because you dropped a portkey in the dark lord's house" said Draco

"Oh!" said Harry, "Where are they?"

"My family home…"

"Harry what were you doing in the dark lord's house" asked Hermione

"Well we were going to see where the Slytherin alliances sat, we were talking and suddenly they started to disappear, we travelled with them…" said Harry

"Voldermort wants to kill them" said Draco, "He appeared in the chamber I did the only thing I could and took them to the demon realm," he turned directly to face Harry YY the Seiter had denied my family Hierta YY

YY How dare they? YY exclaimed Harry

YY they have it now YY said Draco, YY when I arrived they were still scattered around the house, after sixteen years YY

They walked along to the meeting room

"Hello everyone" said Harry

"Mr Potter, where have you been?" asked McGongall

"Out cold" said Harry

The meeting went on for about three hours luckily by the end of it they had come up with several options for the Slytherins.

"Its supper time" exclaimed Ron

"and I have a date" said Harry remembering his meeting with bloody baroness, he ignored the funny looks he was receiving from the other keepers

In the great hall many students were surprised to see the bloody baron float over to Harry as he entered

"Sir Harry, I hope your offer still stands" said the bloody baron almost inaudibly

Harry acquiesced with a nod and to the surprise of all the people present they walked over to the gryfindor table in deep conversation.

"Harry why have you brought the bloody baron over here?" asked Seamus fairly loudly, but he seemed to wither under the ghost's cold glare

"My apologises m'lady this uncouth youth appears to believe you to be you husband" said Harry, "Seamus, please would you apologise to the baroness"

"S-s-sorry B-b-baroness" said Seamus

"Thank you sir" said the baroness, "I trust my grandson has not been giving you too many problems" she addressed this to Harry

"No he has been exceptionally helpful, your distant decendant however is an exceedingly large problem" said Harry, "He has become a self styled dark lord"

"How utterly gastly" said the Baroness

"couldn't agree more ma'am" said Harry

Their conversation was cut off by Dumbledore's cough from behind Harry

"Mr Potter" said the aged man caredfully

"Yes, headmaster" said Harry brightly

"May I ask exactly why you have invited a Slytherin to sit at this table?" asked the headmaster

"Am I not welcome to sit where I chose?" said the bloody baroness coldly, "must I always be classified as belonging to the house of my grandson?"

Dumbledore quivered under her furious glare

"Milady" said Harry gently, "He is not worth the effort of talking to, let alone allowing yourself to be angered by one so inconsequential"

The Baroness floated back down to her seat beside Harry

"Pearls of wisdom, squire and useful as always"

"I try my best" said Harry "I hope you have not been too affronted by that doddering old fool"

Out of the corner of his eye harry could see that the doddering old fool was turning a wonderful shade of puce.

"So what options do we have?" snapped Pansy almost as soon as 'Ed' and Draco arrived in the place of shadows.

"We have discussed all possible courses of action and have decided that should you wish to return to school it will be via a keepers portkey to show that we have rescued you…if you do not wish to do this…we can kidnap you…"

"So what do you want to do?" asked Draco

"What would happen to us if we were to be kidnapped?" asked Blaise

"Well you could either live at Hogwarts or in the werewolf village or we could set up a safe house for you"

"Hogwarts?" asked Pansy

"There are plenty of rooms nobody knows about" said Harry

"We chose death and Hogwarts" said Pansy

"wait" said the small boy, "I want to go to the werewolf village, where I belong"

"You are a werewolf" said Blaise apparently disgusted

"and he's a wolf demon" snapped Harry pointing at Draco, "when you are done being predjudiced whose apartment do you want to stay in?"

"Slytherin's" said Pansy

"very well" said Harry, "But I don't seem to remember you liking them very much…"

"That was his apartment?" shrieked Pansy

"No…but they are connected, I think we will put you up there until we can build a safe house for you" said Harry

"Why thank you…" muttered Moon

"Well you should be grateful!" spat Draco angrily, "if it was up to me you would have all been put in the werewolf village"

"Draco keep calm, unfortunately we may not be able to move you for quite a while, you are not exactly top priority" said Harry

"Why not?" asked Moon arrogantly

"Because we have also got to deal with the werewolves that is top priority" said Harry trying to stay calm

"You put beasts above wizards?" exclaimed Moon, he regretted his words a moment later when he was pinned up against the wall by an extremely angry wolf demon

"Yes we do!" hissed the demon quietly, "There are five hundred of them in this castle and we do not want them to still be here by the next full moon"

Moon was dropped to his feet once more

"Does any one else have any objections?" asked Harry

"No!" said all eight Slytherins

"Good, grab hold of this" said Harry as he took out a tea towel

"is everything alright, Harry" asked Hermione as he walked into the kitchen

"Peachy" said Harry gloomily, "The Slytherins are in Peeves' apartment, they chose not to return"

"Oh…" said Hermione

"And it turns out this boy is like Moony" said Harry

"Poor him that must be really difficult" said Hermione

"I'm going to take him to meet the others" said Harry

"I'm coming too" said Draco

"Come on" said Ron who had recently stirred from the deep sleep he had previously been occupying, "He doesn't need the entire keepers to introduce him to the werewolves"

"In case you hadn't noticed Weasly, only two of us want to go" said Draco

"I had forgotten that you two were dating" said Ron snidely

"Ron!" said Hermione apparently horrified, before turning to Harry and Draco, "You aren't dating are you?"

"I'm up for it" said Harry, "but Drake here is being churlish"

"Who ever said anything about that?" said Draco furiously

"easy tiger" said Harry with a smirk, "How is Miss Granger?"

"Well…she…umm…I…" Ron stuttered his ears turning beet red

"What does Miss Granger have to say about all this?" said Draco looking at Hermione

"They mean my sister" said Hermione

"Oh…my apologies" said Draco, "So whose her beau?"

"You'd never guess" said Ron with a smirk

"Really…" said Draco with a raised eyebrow

"A certain triwizard competitor" said Harry

"Are you cheating on me?" said Draco in an offended tone

"I never realised we were an issue" said Harry

"Excuse me," said the little werewolf from their waist heights, "but didn't you say you needed to take me to the other werewolves?"

"Yes, sorry we forgot" said Harry

They said goodbye to Ron and Hermione before walking to the big yellow room.

"So what was that all about?" asked the little boy

"That was us joking" said Harry

"How do you know Weasly and Granger? Why isn't Potter part of the keepers?" he asked

"Ask no questions told no lies" said Harry with a smirk as they entered the big yellow room

"Hello!" said the portly werewolf as Harry entered, "What do you want with us?"

"We would like to introduce you to a fellow wolf we found earlier on this evening" said Draco, "This is Ernest Bangway"

"How did you know my name?" asked Ernest

"I know a lot of things Mr Bangway" said Draco with a grim smile

"Hullo" said a little girl, "My name is Emily Moonacre, can I be your friend?"

"If you will be mine" said Ernest earnestly

"Come on! The children's corner is over here" they scampered off across the beds

"We were thinking" said Harry to the portly man who appeared to be the leader of the werewolves, "That we might set up a school on the estate for your children"

"How would you be able to do that?" spat one of the men, "no humans would be able, or would wish to teach werewolves, not too mention the security risk"

"Well I wanted to ask how many of you had any teaching experience" said Harry

"Well, I do but you already knew that didn't you?" said Lupin with a laugh

"You will also be living in the community?" asked Harry

"Yes…I have decided that it is for the best, I will still help with the war but I think it is better if I live with my own kind" the werewolf shifted guiltily

"I had expected it" said Harry, "Anyhow you can teach at this school we are setting up…can muggles become werewolves?"

"They can" said Lupin slowly, "But they are slaughtered by the ministry"

There was a moment of silence

"Slaughtered!" said Harry now extremely shocked

"Yes, slaughtered" said Lupin

"Why? Does the general wizarding public know about this?" he asked momentarily shocked

"no" said Lupin

"I think I may just have to inform Hermione of this" said Harry his gaze darkening, "So that is why Voldemort wanted to have you in his armies?"

"Yes, partly that and partly most wizards will run from a fight against a werewolf" said Lupin sadly

"But why slaughter muggle werewolves?" said Harry

"Because the ministry don't want the muggle world to find out about the magical world" said Lupin, "It's easier to slaughter them, the muggles will take them as missing persons. During the last war Voldermort had an army of werewolves, I believe more that ten thousand muggles were slaughtered by the ministry, yes Harry ten thousand"

"I thought your name was Ed" said a werewolf Harry had an inkling was called Pat

"Well it isn't" said Harry irritably, "Do you expect me to go to the ministry under my real name?"

"I suppose not, so what is your real name?" asked Pat

"Your safer not knowing" said Harry

"How can we trust you if we don't know your real name?" challenged Pat

"I'll give you a clue, you have all heard of me" said Harry

"Harry…hmm…Harry Potter!" the werewolf exclaimed

"Surprised?" asked Harry

"Extremely, wonderful to meet you sir" said Pat

"Right can you go back to calling me Ed?" asked Harry

Pat laughed quietly

"Well, as much as I would like to stay I have to set up something to irritate a certain dark lord" said Harry

"Well then I shall let you leave" said Pat as he shook Harry's hand for one last time

Harry looked around then smirked when he caught sight of Draco

YY Draco Lacsa stop flirting and get your furry behind over here now YY he called very loudly causing the wolf demon to jump at least half a foot, quite a feat since the demon in question was lying on his back. Once Draco had said goodbye to the woman he had been talking to.

"What do you want?" asked Draco grumpily

"Well we need to send some letters about the Slytherins" said Harry

"You dragged me away from a gorgeous witch just for that?" said Draco

Harry nodded

"If you were not a daemion I would skin you alive" said Draco threateningly

"I quiver with fear" said Harry, "Dwarves are supporting us, by the way"

"Really?" said Draco as they walked into the kitchen

"Yes they decided to support us after they had tried to drop me into a pool of boil lava" said Harry

"They sound so friendly" said Draco

"They will be incredibly useful though" said Harry

They had returned to the kitchen,

"How did it go?" asked Hermione as they walked in

"Well enough" Harry replied, "Do you know what happens to muggle werewolves?"

"No…" said Hermione, "I have never even heard a mention of them"

"We just found out" said Draco, his eyes were glinting dangerously, "They are slaughtered"

"What?" said Hermione, "But…I thought Voldermort had an entire army of werewolves during his first rise"

"Yes…according to Lupin more that ten thousand muggles were slaughtered by the ministry" said Harry, "I don't suppose there could be any justify able reason, I mean could it be that muggles are just not capable of transforming and so the curse kills them?"

"No" said Salazar from behind Harry, "There were muggle werewolves in my day"

"Sorry I didn't notice you there Sal" said Harry, "But Hermione, do you think that…well you remember SPEW, do you think you could set up something similar?"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me!" said Hermione, "But what about S.P.E.W.?"

"Hermione, the house elves use their servitude to stop the wizards from attacking them like they do the goblins" said Harry, "But I may have to call some of them into service they are after all exceedingly good warriors, but if I call one of them I will have to call all of them, as soon as the wizard's realise how powerful the house elves are they will try to re-enslave them and if they don't manage they will hunt them down to extinction"

Hermione bobbed her head in an uncertain manner

"Well on the positive side, I have managed to gain alliances from the centaurs and…"

"But centaurs are not warriors" said Ron

"That's what they tell the wizards" said Harry with a smirk, "And the dwarves have also thrown in their alliance"

"But Harry, Dwarves don't exist" said Ron

"And neither do angels and demons" said Harry

"Yeah! What? Right…I get it" said Ron

"Adacse, it only took him ten seconds to work it out?" drawled Draco

"Adacse?" asked Hermione

"The first Daemion" said Harry airily, "The demons worship him and his wife"

"And what is her name?" asked Hermione

"Nami-Adacse" said Harry

"Nice name" Hermione, "So they are a bit like Adam and Eve?"

"No" said Draco, "Demonic structure is a little more complex, the daemions came out of the snowy mountains and conquered the demons, this was before the demon people left earth, the legend is that Adacse conquered the demons with only the help of the Opinius"

"So what do their names mean?" asked Ron with a yawn

"Adacse means the greatest, and…" Harry trailed off not wishing to offend Hermione's violent side

"Nami-Adacse means wife of the great one" said Draco

"You have forgotten her name?" said Hermione

"Demonic culture is a little more backward than human culture in that aspect" said Draco still not realising that he was about to sail into extremely dangerous waters.

"How so?" asked Hermione who had raised an eyebrow

"Well, Nami means wife of" said Draco, "My father was Del Lacsa and my mother was Nami Del Lacsa"

"What do you mean by that?" ground out Hermione

Draco suddenly seemed to realise the seriousness of the situation

"I don't think you want to know" said Harry in an effort to save his wolf demon friend, he saw Ron backing away slowly

"Tell me" said Hermione quietly

"They don't name female children" said Harry quietly waiting for the fireworks

"They what?" exclaimed Hermione causing Harry and Draco to wince as her shout hit there somewhat more sensitive ear drums

"Hermione" said Harry rubbing his ears, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes! How can you think of ruling a country where the females have no rights?" shouted Hermione

"Please Hermione, its there custom, I can't change it so quickly…Hermione introducing a ruling council was like trying to push tarmac through a blender" said Harry

"Demons haven't changed in millennia" said Draco, "I don't support it but we have our customs."

"They sound barbaric" said Hermione

"Hermione shouldn't you be respecting that this is their custom?" said Harry, "You may not agree with it but you should at least respect the beliefs of these people"

"Humph" said Hermione returning to her essay

"Hermione, don't do any thing in the demon realm, please" said Harry, "I …I have only just got the governing council in, demons don't like change, anyway the female demons still have the same rights as the male ones, they just don't have names" said Draco

"What about the right to a name?" asked Hermione

"Names are not important in our culture" snapped Draco

"Hermione surely the werewolf problem is far worse than the demon problem" said Harry

"Yes" said Hermione backing down from Draco, "I'll get my friendly neighbourhood beetle on to the case, see what she can dig up"

"So any news on the ministry?" asked Harry, relieved that Hermione seemed to have been distracted

"Oh yes…" said Ron, "There are warrents for our immediate arrest out, we are charged with theft of ministry property, causing the ministerial building to be under threat, carrying weapons in the ministry and resisting arrest"

"Really" drawled Draco, "So that is our reward for saving Adacse knows how many lives?"

"Yes" said Ron, "And the minister Fudge is still sporting his amusing signs"

"So the ministry has decided we are dangerous?" said Harry, "Well what a pity…We have saved the Slytherin sixth years from Voldermort"

"We know about that" said Ron, "Dumbledore was furious about it, apparently the only Slytherin sixth years left are Crabbe and Goyle"

"Ah, my faithful goons" said Draco with a hint of a laugh in his voice

"We need to write letters to…I have just had a wicked idea" said Harry excitedly

"Uh oh" said Ron and Hermione in sync

"We just need to send a letter and a few galleons to the daily prophet" said Harry

"Good idea…delivered by phoenix?" asked Draco

"why not?" said Harry, "We may even be able to point the finger at Grindlewald"

"Do you need some parchment?" said Hermione reaching into her bag

"We can't use that stuff" said Draco, "they can run traces on it"

"The ministry was only able to run magical traces on me and Hermione" said Ron

"what!" yelped Harry

"We are due to go into custody just as soon as Dumbledore can find a loophole in the laws" said Hermione glumly, "Which means Ron and I can't leave the Hogwarts until then"

"Right" said Harry, "Sorry…I'll see if I can sort it for you at some point"

"Thank you Harry" said Hermione, "but there are only two weeks left of term"

"What!" said Harry, "Hermione, don't worry about Christmas, I just hope the keepers collectively will be able to stop the ministry from capturing us whilst we are at your house"

"Right…now this letter" said Hermione brightly, hinting to everyone to drop the subject, "It should be addressed to the editor…right"

……………………………………

AN: Hello everyone

!"£()+;:'# , ./¬¦

please ignore the above

thanks to everyone who reviewed

pls reveiw


	29. chapter twenty nine: a trial

Chapter twenty nine

At the daily prophet the editor was having a fairly normal day, he was just checking the front page story

'Warrants issued for the arrest of two Hogwarts students in connection with the keepers are foiled due to Founders laws'

When a phoenix burst out of a flame in front of his desk, he felt his eyebrows shoot to his hair line but did not make a move either towards or away from the phoenix. It stared at him for a few moments before dropping a scroll on his desk and bursting into flames once more.

He nervously reached out and picked it up, there was no seal set into the red sealing wax, and he opened it and started to read

"Dear editor,

We feel that you should be informed of the disappearance of…"

He scanned the rest of the letter quickly, his eyes bulging slightly at the name that footed the letter, 'the keepers'

………………………………………..

As Harry sat down at breakfast the next morning he was greeted by strange looks from his year mates

"Harry where were you?" asked Seamus

"I wasn't very well" said Harry, lightly and was saved from having to answer further by the arrival of the post, he watched as Dean unrolled his daily prophet

"Merlin's cloak, Harry listen to this" exclaimed Dean, "Eight Hogwarts students missing, eight of the ten Slytherin six years at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry have been missing since Tuesday evening, the disappearance was brought to light by the now infamous Keepers, who sent a letter via phoenix to our editor. They claimed that they had been able to prevent the Slytherins from being killed or marked by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, they also claim that the said Slytherins are well and unharmed…" Harry tuned out as realised that all conversation in the Great Hall was related to the front page article.

"…the only known phoenix is Fawkes who is owned by Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizard, the letter is now in the care of ministry aurors and in spite of this turn of events the ministry is still certain that the Keepers are a dangerous group this is in a remarkably similar fashion to the ministry's treatment of the order of the phoenix which arose during the last war.' What do you think Harry?" asked Dean once he had finished

"Well we all know that the ministry are a bunch of idiots…" said Harry

Dean nodded his head wryly before turning on to the next page

"Ron, Hermione…your safe for the moment, Dumbledore still hasn't found a loophole in the Founder's laws" said Dean. He drifted through the rest of the paper remarking on various articles of interest.

"Aren't you a little hurt that Hermione and Ron are in a secret group without you?" asked Seamus, cutting across Dean's comments on the harvest of dragon dung

"Not really" said Harry, "It's their own choice to join these Keepers, I'm just glad that they are fighting against Lord Moldyshorts"

"Thank you Harry" said Hermione sincerely as Ron turned bright red with contained laughter, "I'm glad that you have decided to be grown up about it"

"Come on…I'm the boy who lived…I have to abide by the rules" said Harry

"That's a good one," laughed Neville, "You've broken more rules than all of us put together"

"I should be offended" said Harry, "I can't help that people saving thingy I have"

Dean and Seamus raised their eyebrows

"What lessons do we have today?" asked Ron

"Double Herbology for me" said Neville happily

"We have self defence" said Hermione

Harry groaned

"Don't you like self defence?" asked Dean

"Two words Dean, one is Arye and the other Aryan" said Harry

…………………………………….

That night was the scene of another meeting, once all of the keepers were assembled Hermione stood up

"Hello everyone, I hope you are all well…we need to know how all the projects are going, firstly, the calling stones…"

"We will test them" said Fred

"If we can't get past them then we can be certain that no death eaters will be able to" said George

"Good" said Hermione, "Has anyone else got any issues they feel need to be raised?"

McGonagall rose to her feet

"We need a healer of some sort, Poppy perhaps" said McGonagall

Hermione made a quick note on a piece of paper

"Is she in the order?" asked Moonshine

"Yes" said McGonagall, "But none the less I still think she will be useful"

McGonagall sat down

"Any other issues?" asked Hermione

"Yes" said Neville, "What was all that about saving the Slytherins in the paper this morning?"

"That was my fault" said Harry

"And mine" said Draco

"We said at the last meeting that we would like to ask some of the Slytherins to join our little group, so we paid them a visit and it turned out that they had been sent summoning letters…" said Harry

"You mean to say that you went to you-know-who's house two nights ago" said Frank

"Yes it was a very spur of the moment thing though" said Draco

"We will need to go on prisoner finding missions regularly" said Alice grimly

"If we had had any time we would have done a little when we were there" said Harry

"How about we go on Monday?" said Tonks, "We will have finished building the werewolf village by then"

"Alright" said Hermione making another short note, "What reports do we have from the other parties in the war?"

"Ministry of Magic is firmly against us" said Tonks

"As you had probably realised" said Frank dryly

"And they are still fighting the death eaters but as Fudge seems to have got it into his head that he needs to exterminate us Keepers so a large proportion of the Aurors are having their attentions diverted towards us and not Voldermort" finished Tonks

"That is worrying" said Grawp thoughtfully

"Very" said Polik from beside him

"Dumbledore is also against the group" said McGonagall, "Thus why he is eager to find some means of removing Ron and Hermione"

"I doubt he will find the loophole he will need" said Salazar from the ceiling, "although it does exist"

"How are things with your least favourite heir?" asked Fred

"He is alright" said the poltergeist, "As you can imagine he is very upset about the failed attack on the ministry and the loss of the werewolves not to mention those Slytherins" Peeves laughed, "Apart from that, there is not much to say"

"Thank you Sal" said Harry brightly, "could you try and find the dungeons for us?"

Peeves nodded

"Has anyone else got anything of any interest to report?" asked Polik with a yawn

"Yes" said Harry, "I managed to form two very useful alliances on Monday"

"With whom?" asked Alice Longbottom sceptically

"The Dwarf nations…" said Harry

"But 'arry…" said Hagrid, "Dwarves don't exist"

"One word my dear friends" said Harry, "Flitwick…as a matter of fact I think that the dwarves may be able to help us with the Ron and Hermione problem"

"Sooner than later" said Ron, "I keep on getting howlers from Mum…What on earth do you think you were doing?...I don't think I can stand another one of those letters"

"I was going to ask if Flitwick could join as a representative for the Dwarf nations" asked Harry

"If he passes all the tests" said Polik

"I'll bring him to the next meeting, how about recruiting the bloody baroness?" asked Harry

"No way" said Salazar, "there is no way that my grandmother is fighting in this group…she will completely cramp my style"

"Alright, tough guy" said Harry with a smirk, "So operations for the rest of the week will be…"

"Recruiting a mediwitch, preferably Poppy" said Hermione

"And building a werewolf village on the weekend" said Harry

"And working out how to get Ron and Hermione out of trouble" said Draco

"Meeting tomorrow night?" asked Alice

"I suppose so" said Harry, "See you guys later"

Once most of the people had left Harry found himself alone with moonshine

"Harry, you never handed in that essay on swelling solutions" he said

"Sorry, I didn't have time" said Harry, "You know all this running around fighting a war, saving peoples lives etc"

"You sound just like your father" sneered Moonshine in an extremely inangelic manner

"I am very sorry" said Harry, "But I can not help being his child, just think of the state of the angelic realm if I had not been born or wasn't alive"

…………………………………………..

The next morning Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for the daily post and Dean's report on the morning paper, as sure as the dawn it came,

"Ministry denounces Keepers claim to having saved the Slytherin sixth formers from You-Know-Who, Minister says that the students were kidnapped" said Dean, "That's Ron and Hermione on public enemy number one list again"

"Oops" said Hermione nonchalantly, "Though I must say that kidnap is a little to strong a word"

She looked up as eight pompous looking owls flew towards their table

"Here comes the music" said Harry as the owls dropped an assortment of howlers and black envelopes in front of her and Ron.

Unfortunately Ron and Hermione were in a little too much shock to realise that the howlers were about to explode. Harry almost yelped as the extremely loud voices started to echo around the hall,

"You insubordinate blood traitor…"

"How dare a mud blood like you…"

After at least five minutes the voices had stopped echoing of the walls and silence reigned once more in the hall. Hermione gingerly picked up one of the black envelopes and examined it,

"Ron what do black envelopes signify?" asked Hermione

Ron started and then knocked the letter out of her hand

"They are either curse letters or death threats" yelped the red head

"I'll open them" said Harry fishing a letter that wasn't smoking out of the pile in front of his friends, taking a deep breath he split the side of the envelope open and then as no deadly curse flew out of the letter he opened it and read it

"I demand that you return my daughter to me at once, if you do not do this the dark lord will not hesitate to crush you…" Harry started to read the letter, "He carries on about how you should have your genitals cut off with a blunt sword" Harry continued, "It's from Pansy's dad"

He fished out another letter; the contents were along a similar line

"I guess" said Harry after he had thrown the letter into a nearby fireplace, "They are all like that.

"Wait" said Seamus, "There's a white envelope underneath the rest of them"

Harry examined the seal, but it was not familiar to him, Ron snatched it out of hands and ripped it open,

"I just wished to inform you, that it was a very unwise decision to kidnap my son, he will be more hassle than he is worth, we would request that you return him to us,

Amelia and Daniel Bangway" Ron snorted, "It's not like we actually kidnapped them"

"You aren't even members of the Keepers are you?" laughed Harry

"No we aren't" said Hermione, "And I most certainly was not in the ministry of magic on Monday, I don't know about Ron, he really looks like one of those fox demons"

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron

"Ron, Hermione" said Dean from the other side of the table, "You have another warrant out for your arrest"

"What for?" asked Ron

"For the murder of Draco Malfoy, apparently the poison that killed some of the death eaters was similar to the poison residue that was found in Draco Malfoy's body, the ministry assumes that the Keepers are responsible for the death of Draco Malfoy," said Dean

"These Keepers should really leave you out of it shouldn't they" said Harry to Ron who seemed to be slightly shocked, then something dawned on Harry

"Hermione, weren't you going to tutor Ron and I for our potions" he said

"Was I? Oh yes of course…come on Ron" said Hermione.

…………………………………………

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione as they passed the gargoyle of Harry and settle in the kitchen

"We have a serious problem" said Harry

"What is that?" asked Ron

"The school laws state that a student may be tried by the ministry of magic on charges of magic should the headmaster agree with the circumstances" said Harry, "I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore hasn't already contacted minister Fudge with that little bit of information"

"So we are going to be arrested" said Ron, he sound as though he was being braver than he felt

"If we want to prove you as innocent then we will have to let you be arrested" said Harry

"But Harry then have our wand signatures" said Hermione desperately

"That were the dwarves will come in useful" said Harry, he grabbed a piece of Parchment and a quill, he scribbled a note and turned it into a portkey

Tyndyrn + he called causing the bird to seemingly appear above the stove + could you give this to Filius son of Filimi +

Yes Harry + said Tyndyrn as she grabbed it and vanished once more.

The dwarf arrive a few moments later

"Mr Potter that was not amusing" wheezed the short professor

"If I had more time I would have been more subtle" snapped Harry, "Is there any way that the dwarves can infiltrate the ministry and alter the records on Monday night?"

"Yes" said Filius

"Would you?" asked Harry

"I will get Ruc and Gila onto the case as soon as possible" said Filius

"Thank you" said Harry, "The wand signature readings need to be changed"

"I will inform them" said Filius

"Harry what are you doing in here?" asked Draco from the doorway, "more to the point what is he doing here? I thought you weren't going to introduce him until the meeting"

"Draco" said Filius, "Good to see you again"

"So what's the news?" asked Draco

"Grindlewald found the loophole he needed, There is a warrant out for the arrest of Ron and Hermione for the murder of Draco Malfoy" said Harry

"Right, so what are we doing about it?" asked Draco

"I was thinking I could use my Merlin cursed fame to make sure that Ron and Hermione have a fair trial" said Harry

"Or even better you could take one of their places and I could take the other" said Draco, "demons being immune to veriterserum"

"Who would act as me?" asked Harry

"You could use Tonks" said Hermione

"Who would stand in for Tonks?" asked Ron

"Let's call her and see what she is doing" said Harry, he quickly set the charm

A few moments later Tonks walked in

"What do you want Harry?" she asked

"What are your assignments for the next week or so?" he asked

"I'm on spying" said Tonks, "I'm not expected to checking in for a week, why?"

"Well," said Harry "the thing is that Ron and Hermione are about to be captured by the ministry for the murder of Draco Malfoy, Demons are resistant to the effects of veriterserum so Draco and myself are going to be taken custody, the dwarves have kindly offered to change the wand signature on the records, we just need a Harry Potter to stand in for me and to 'fight' for a fair trial for his friends, that's the basic outline of our plan"

"Right" said Tonks, "I've never impersonated you before"

She scrunched up her face. Harry ended up looking at a smashed up version of his face

"Err…not quite" he said

Tonks tried again

"Almost" said Hermione as Tonks changed the shape of her nose to that of Snape's

Harry found himself looking at himself

"Great" said Harry, "Draco, who do you want to be?"

"I think I'll take Weasel" said Draco with a slightly threatening leer in Ron's direction

"Draco, behave" snapped Harry, "Ok you can be Ron, I'll be Hermione"

After a few tries there were Two Rons and two Hermiones standing in the room.

……………………………………..

Dumbledore was exceptionally pleased with himself as he led minister Fudge and his aurors along the corridors to the Gryffindor common room, once he had got rid of that mudblood and the carrot headed idiot that followed Potter then he would have more control over the boy.

……………………………………...

Harry and Draco were heading off towards potions when they realised that they were being followed as they turned a corner Harry winked at the Ron who was actually Draco and pulled him through a tapestry, this took them along a secret passageway which lead down to the dungeons.

………………………………………

Dumbledore was starting to get a little irritated that was the fifth time he had lost Granger and Weasly today; at the end of the corridor he caught sight of none other than Harry Potter

"Mr Potter" He barked, "I wish to talk to Mr Weasly and Miss Granger"

"I'll tell them that as soon as I see them" replied the boy before he started to walk off in the direction of the school dungeons.

………………………………………….

It was not until lunch time that Ron and Hermione were finally tracked down by the ministry officials

"You two are under arrest for the murder of Draco Malfoy, impersonating a dark wizard, trespassing on ministry property and serious misconduct therein, the kidnap of fellow pupils" snapped Fudge from behind the pair as they heartily dug into bangers and mash, "and for evading arrest for six hours"

"I beg to differ" said Hermione looking up at Fudge, "we have merely been attending our lesson this morning"

"Fudge" said Potter from beside the girl, "I would like it publicly know that I wish for a proper trial for my friends"

"Of course Mr Potter" said the minister in an oily tone, Dumbledore and Fudge then strutted out of the hall followed by the aurors and the chain Ron and Hermione. Unbeknownst to Fudge another message had scrawled itself on his robe

'Arresting children, my my, what will happen next'

……………………………………………

Once they arrived at the ministry they were pushed into a bare room and ordered to strip. Their belongings were taken from them and they were handed grey and white striped prison suits.

"These people sure have a great fashion sense" said Draco with a sneer

"Could have been worse, imagine if Dumbledore had been on the designing committee" said Harry, in a high feminine voice

"Don't even go there" said Draco with a groan, thoughts or orange and blue jumpsuits flashed in his mind.

A group of Aurors entered the room and escorted them to a corridor of cells in each one there were desperate criminals, most of them looked to be along the lines of thieves, pickpockets and whores.

"You trial will be tomorrow" snapped one of the aurors as he opened on of the cells and shoved Draco into it

"Sleep well" said another one as he shoved 'Hermione' into her cell

Once they were gone Harry and Draco groaned,

"Don't worry" said a cheerful voice from the cells next door to Draco's, "at least you will know your fate tomorrow"

Draco laughed sarcastically, "We are accused of murder and kidnap, think of the worst that could happen?"

"Oh…well, I'm sure it will be alright" said the voice slightly less cheerfully

"So what are you in for?" asked Draco

"Slapping the minister" said the voice mournfully

"You're my new best friend" said 'Ron' happily

"Glad to cause some happiness" said the voice

"Who are you?" asked Harry

"Prisoner 19345" said the voice, "better know as Delia Moonacre"

"You have a child called Emily?" asked Harry

"Yes" said the Delia, "She was taken by the ministry, she's a werewolf"

Harry pulled a quill out of his trunk which he had managed to keep on his person; he fiddled with it for a moment before passing it to Draco, who passed it to Delia,

"What this?" asked prisoner 19345

"Think hard about your daughter, picture her face" said Harry

A moment later a pop announced the disappearance of prisoner 19345

Draco raised an eyebrow which looked remarkably funny on Ron's blunt face, but he didn't say anything he just settled down in a corner.

……………………………………………

The next morning they were escorted to court room ten, they had not eaten since lunch the previous day and were exceedingly grateful that they were not at this moment human.

"Order, order" said Fudge as they entered, "We are here for the trial of Hermione, Sophie, Sara, Atremis, Athene, Helen Mary, Jane, Andrea, Drucila, Anne, Daisy, Victoria, Emily, Elizabeth, Natasha, Flora, Henrietta, Samantha, Gemma Harriet, Catherine, Isabel, Jenny Granger and Ronald Biluis Weasly on charges of murder of one Draco Malfoy, impersonating a dark wizard, trespassing on ministry property and serious misconduct therein, the kidnap of fellow pupils and for evading arrest for six hours…how do you plead?"

"Not guilty" said Harry with conviction his words were mimicked by Draco

"Maximum sentence for these crimes is the kiss" said Fudge, Mrs Weasly, who was in the crowd fainted.

"We will not be convicted" said Draco, who was acting as Ron, "We have nothing to do with the Keepers"

"The evidence points firmly towards you" said Fudge with a gloating note in his voice

"We wish to be tried under the influence of Veriterserum" said Harry firmly

"Hermione" squealed Draco, "We don't want to be tried under that"

"Why not?" asked Harry, "We'll be able to have a quick trial"

"Females…" groaned Draco

"Use of veriterserum is warranted" said Ms Bones

Harry was administered Veriterserum

And after a brief argument amongst the members of the wizengamot it was decided that Dumbledore should question as they were his students.

"Miss Granger" said the headmaster

"Yes" said Harry

The old man frowned but only slightly

"Where you involved in the attack on the ministry earlier this week?"

"No" Droned Harry

"Are you connected in anyway to the keepers?" asked Dumbledore

"No" droned Harry

Fudge was spitting with rage, "She was there, and we have proof"

"Really?" asked Draco raising an eyebrow in a very unweaslyish fashion

"Right here" exclaimed Fudge brandishing a large envelope, "This hold proof that these two were in fact at the ministry on the night of the attack"

The minister opened the envelope and after a few minutes turned a pale shade of puce

"Someone has switched the documents around" he declared

"But we still have evidence against you on the murder case" said Percy from beside Fudge

"No you don't" said Ms. Bones from behind Fudge, "that was reliant on their being members of the keepers"

"Administer veriterserum to the boy" snapped Fudge

"Fudge there is really no point in doing that is there" snapped Ms. Bones by way of reply, "If the girl is not guilty then the boy obviously isn't either"

"I still suggest that they should be kept under surveillance for the next two months" said Fudge

"I am sure that Hogwarts will be sufficient surveillance for them" said Ms. Bones rubbing at her temples, "court dismissed"

"What? You can't be serious…" Fudge was spitting with rage.

………………………………….

Few notes

this is NOT going to be SLASH ok Draco and Harry were just goofing around

beta can no long beta this story so all grammar and punctuation are going down the drain until someone offers to replace her

I'm really sorry about how long this took and how bad the chapter actually is, combo of writers stumbling blocks and maths coursework and school work in general

Pls review

Lol

Just don't tell my mum


	30. chapter thirty of smirking weaslys

Chapter thirty

"…and because of this it has been decreed that neither you Miss Granger or You Mr Weasley are to leave the castle for Christmas" said Dumbledore as he came to the end of the formal document that referred to the observation of Ron and Hermione.

The headmaster was looking exceptionally pleased with himself, until Peeves arrived on the scene.

"Mr Dumbledore" said the poltergeist, "In accordance with the laws of Hogwarts that document you hold is null and void as soon as it enters the Hogwarts wards"

"Does this mean that I will be able to return home for Christmas" asked Hermione, who was still actually Harry, tearfully.

"Of course he does" said Ron who was still actually Draco, "we are innocent of all charges so the loophole in the law is also null"

The former dark lord scowled furiously, why were his plans always being foiled?

……………………………………………..

Almost as soon as they entered the apartment Harry and Draco were mobbed by Ron and Hermione,

"How did it go?"

"Are we freed of all charges?"

"Yes…yes" snapped Draco, "everything is fine, you are perfectly guilt free, you'll just have to avoid the ministry officials at kings cross station…Harry could you take this glamour off me, I feel like a fox demon"

Harry sniggered as Ron frowned, "Is that an insult?"

"Of course it isn't my dear Ronnikins" said Draco with a smirk

"Draco, please refrain from unweasleylike mannerisms until the glamour has been taken off" said Harry, "You have no idea how scary it is to see a Weasley smirk"

"Well the sooner you take the glamour off the less chance there is of its happening again" snapped Draco

"Alright, I get the picture, Pictorias Nulitis"

Everyone sighed with relief as the number of Ron Weasley's in the room was reduced to the more normal singular state.

"You people need to do something about your magical signatures we can't do this every time someone finds your magical traces" said Draco

"Later, Draco…You do realise that we are going to have to build an entire werewolf village tomorrow" said Harry

"Don't remind me" groaned Ron

"Speaking of werewolves" said Hermione, "A woman called Delia Moonacre arrived here about twelve hours ago, she wants to live in the werewolf village with her daughter"

"I'm just not looking forward to transporting them all" said Harry, "and it's going to take all weekend to set up the basic village, then we will have to sort out the suppliers that can be relied on"

"You could steal some more houselves" said Moonshine from the door, "They have worked wonders in the Angelic realm"

"I don't think they would need the house-elves permanently, I mean once their farms are set up they should be alright" said Hermione, "you don't want the werewolves to become dependant on the elves"

"Good point" said Moonshine, "I'd hate to think what would happen to the angels if the elves decided to leave us…"

"You would go back into the state of complete apathy you were in before" said Harry frankly.

…………………………………………

Next morning dawned far too early for Harry's liking, but none the less once all the Keepers were collected and had had an argument over the best way to transport five hundred werewolves, they headed to the bright yellow room.

"So you have decided to remove us then" snapped the portly man who appeared to be talking for the werewolves

"We were wondering if you would like to help with the building of the village" said Hermione

The werewolves for the most part responded cheerfully, Harry wasn't surprised, as werewolves they would have been unable to get a decent education and so would only have been able to get low cost labour jobs.

"How are you planning on transporting us to our mystery village?" asked the portly man

"Well, we figured a temporary portal would probably be best" replied Moonshine with a very Snape like sneer.

"Very well then" said Lupin, "I'm sure everything is under control"

"Yes" said Ron, "Did you expect any thing less?"

"To be quite honest, no" said Lupin

"Lupin," said Moonshine, "What are you going to do with your dog?" the angel glared down at the large black dog in question.

"I was planning on taking him with me, unless he objects" said Lupin leaning down to scratch the dog on the head

"Padfoot will need to rest before he helps out with the keepers" said Moonshine, sneering slightly

Padfoot growled but stayed at Lupin's feet

"And I trust that you will be attending meetings" said Draco, "Wolves don't stray far from their pack, but we could probably need your help"

Lupin nodded

"Hey people!" said one of the werewolves, "are we going to leave anytime soon?"

Moonshine cast a withering glance in the general direction of the shout before starting a brief incantation which caused a swirling vortex to form in the middle of the room.

After a further half hour of persuasion by very possible means, they had been able to convince every last one of the werewolves through the portal.

Once they had arrived on the Slytherin estate every single person started to put in their knut on how the village should be built, eventually they decided that there should be a safe house under one of the hills were non werewolf relations could stay. Once this had been decided upon and built other structures started to go up around the village, round houses, square houses and even the odd pentagon, but they all had one thing in common it would take more than a puff from a big bad wolf to blow them down.

By night fall a veritable village had been created but it was only that, they still needed to have some sort of trade, or something similar, but apart from that the village was habitable and food supplies straight from the Hogwarts kitchens to the main dinning hall were to be arranged by Harry that evening, all in all things were looking up.

…………………………………

Harry barely even noticed the next week pass, Voldemort had decided to give it a rest for at least a week by the looks of things and the old fart was keeping himself to himself, before he knew it Harry was on the train to Kings cross station and was going to spend the holidays at Hermione's house, along with the Grangers and the Weasleys.

It took Mr Weasley almost a full week to stop poking at the various muggle appliances in the Granger house, which was not so small that they were always in each other's hair but not so large that you could not find someone in the house. Percy was still being ignored by his family.

Almost as soon as he had come home Ron had been jumped with questions from his mother and father about his involvement with the Keepers.

"You know" said Bill casually in the sitting room one day, "Dumbledore has been acting very strangely recently, and I could almost have sworn that Fawkes almost attacked him at the last meeting"

That caught Harry's attention

"Why would that surprise you?" asked Harry

"Gringotts has assigned me to the task of investigating the death Draco Malfoy, they are not satisfied with the ministry explanation…and the Malfoy fortune cannot be dealt with until they are satisfied, by goblin law a person cannot be declared dead unless their body has been kept" Bill trailed off

"So what is the problem" asked Harry

"Malfoy's body disappeared less than two hours after it was found, before they were able to perform basic tracing charms" said Bill, "and well I supposed while I have been investigating this I have realised that Grindlewald's body was never found, how did Dumbledore kill him?"

"As if that wasn't complicated enough there is also this new group running around" said Harry, "The Keepers, its hard to believe that Ron and Hermione where on trial just a few weeks ago"

Bill nodded, "but whoever these Keepers are, they are certainly more intelligent than the order" the older boy remarked

"Why?" asked Harry

"For one" said Charlie from behind Harry causing him to almost levitate, "their response to the werewolf problem was far better than the order's one, their battle technique was interesting but appears to have been effective"

"They also have alliance with creatures of legend" said Bill

"Not to mention being able to tame a giant" said Charlie

"Who's been taming giants?" asked Mrs Weasley as she bustled into the sitting room

"We were discussing the Keepers" said Harry

Mrs Weasley's lips pursed themselves, "I don't know why the ministry thought that Ron and Hermione were involved in that nonsense but I can tell you one thing I did not need that hassle"

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding" said Bill lightly

"What has been happening to Hermione?" asked Mr Granger from the doorway

"Dad, it wasn't anything serious" said Hermione as she pushed past her father who was inconveniently standing in the doorway.

"Hermione, how could you mislead your parents like that?" asked Mrs Weasley shrilly; she turned to Mr Granger, "Your daughter was brought up in front of the wizengamot just over three weeks ago on charges of murder"

The silence that followed was silent to a degree that it made the grave look noisy

"Murder?" asked Mr Granger

"Like I told you dad it was nothing, we weren't guilty and we knew it" said Hermione calmly

Mr Granger sat down in a nearby chair

"Why would this wizengamot have thought that you were guilty? Surely they knew that you were in school" said the somewhat flustered muggle

"They claimed to have found our magical signatures at the scene of a battle that took place in the ministry of magic" said Hermione, her voice still calm

"Battle? Martha, come in here a moment" called Mr Granger, "Did you know that our Hermione was on trial for murder?"

"What?" shrieked the normally level headed Mrs Granger

"She was wanted for being in a battle as well" said Mr Granger, "are battles common place for your people?"

Bill spoke up, "Not normally sir, but at the moment…"

Harry took over, "At the moment there is a dangerous magical psychopath who wants world domination charging around Britain"

The Grangers were silent

"Harry!" snapped Mrs Weasley, "how can you talk about it like that? It is a war"

"I suppose I could have said that as well" Harry shrugged

"War? Hermione why didn't you tell us about this?" asked Mrs Granger, "Was our first notification of it going to be the letter telling us that our daughter had sadly died in a magical battle against a magical psychopath?"

"No mum" said Hermione her voice suddenly cracking, "But I can't abandon the war either"

"Why not? You are only a child, let the adults fight" said Mr Granger

"It is not the adults who will win this war for us" said Harry

"What on earth do you mean by that Harry" asked Mrs Weasley

"There is only one person who is able to defeat Voldemort and I can assure you that he is still at school" said Harry

"No, Harry this war is not for children to worry about" said Mrs Weasley

"My daughter has been fighting in a war?" asked Mrs Granger

"No mum!" said Hermione, "The ministry merely thought I was one of the people that saved hundreds of lives at the ministry a while ago"

"Why would they want to put you in prison if you saved their lives?" asked Hermione's sister slightly confused

"Because" said Charlie from the door, "The group of people who did it freed all of the werewolves from ministry control and then made the minister look like a fool"

"And" continued Bill, "The minister's ego is a deciding factor in many trials and law of the magical community"

Harry snorted at the understatement,

"When Ron and Hermione were in prison, awaiting trial they met a woman who was being held on charges of slapping the minister" he said.

…………………………………..

Christmas day was a wonderful mixture of the wizarding and muggle customs, the Grangers had brought a fairly small Christmas tree which they had all decorated without magic, but the presents were not placed under the tree, rather they appeared at the end of everybody's beds in the morning, Mrs Granger had prepared a turkey and Christmas pudding.

It was the best Christmas Harry had ever had, that was until the attack, they had all been settling down to watch the Queen's Christmas speech when a loud explosion had shaken the house, Harry quickly set up a shield around all of them before assessing the situation

"Help, Hermione what should we do?" asked Mrs Granger her voice shaky

Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared at Harry as though he could answer all her questions

"There's an anti-apparition field up" stated Bill calmly

"Tyndyrn" yelled Harry, causing the others to stare at him, obviously wondering what this incantation had to do with anything; they all jumped as a phoenix appeared in front of them. Harry briefly explained to his familiar his preferred destination before he turned to the others.

"The phoenix says that he will transport us to a safe place" said Harry

"You can speak to phoenixes!" said Charlie seeming to forget the danger they were all in

"Everyone!" Harry called pointedly ignoring Charlie's comment, "Form a circle around the phoenix, left hand on your next door neighbour's shoulder and right hand touching him"

"What's going to happen?" asked Hermione's sister a few moments before Harry's vision was completely covered by fire.

After a minute of the pleasant rushing sensation they landed in the Elvin realm, they were in the middle of the large clearing that Harry had first entered with the leader of the vampires; however the trees no longer had green leaves but were weighed down with silvery layers of snow with delicate frost patterns spiralling up the trunks.

"Are we in the forbidden forest?" asked Arthur

"I should think not!" said a voice from the woods around the clearing, "But I should like to know what a troupe of humans is doing in our forests"

Harry reached out with his magic just enough to knock the snow of the branch above the speaker's head, causing it to splutter some rather colourful language.

"Greeting good elf" called Harry making an effort to keep his words English, "We've come for the midwinter's ball"

"So you are the King's visitors" exclaimed the voice, which was soon revealed to be a slender female elf clad in light leather armour, "I hope you will allow me to escort you to his humble palace"

"Why don't you all escort us" said Harry jovially

The elf maiden's brow's slanted slightly but she made a slight hand motion which caused another fifteen or so elves to separate from the trees.

While the others were distracted by the sudden appearance of the elf maidens Harry made a hand motion to the lead elf maiden, causing her brows to slant at an even more dangerous angle but she nodded slightly.

Soon they were walking through the forest Harry and the lead elf maiden were at the head of the column; Harry broke the silence between them, speaking in elvenish

"I need an aikon to finish off some business I left behind" he said quietly

"Has the king given you permission to ask this of us?" asked the elf maiden

"In a manner of speaking" said Harry

"And what manner of speaking might that be?" asked the elf

"I am your king" said Harry

The elf maiden came to an abrupt halt, so abrupt that Charlie Weasley ploughed straight into her.

"Would you care to repeat that?" said the elf maiden

"You know what I said; the matter at hand is urgent" said Harry, "Show these people to the guest apartments, are Ayre and Aryan yet returned?"

"Not yet sire" said the elf maiden

"We will manage with out them" said Harry, "can one of your group direct me to the barracks?"

"Alline" said the lead elf maiden, "direct his majesty to the barracks"

Alline turned out to be a dark haired elf that stood just a foot shorter than Harry

"If you would follow me sir" said the elf before jumping onto a tree branch

Harry followed suit soon catching up with her, behind him he could hear Mrs Weasley start questioning the elf, whom Harry still didn't know the name of,

"Alline?" he called

"Yes sire" said the elf

"What was the name of the maiden I was walking with?" asked Harry

"Why do you wish to know?" asked Alline her eyes narrowing

"I was thinking of presenting her with a medal if she manages to survive Mrs Weasley's questioning" said Harry

The elf beside him relaxed slightly,

"She is Xiela" she said, before dropping off her branch onto a platform on which a fairly large building had been constructed, Harry glanced at his clothes deciding to transfigure them into Elvin battle wear before he also dropped onto the platform.

"What is a young beauty like you doing walking here? You might break a nail" spat a burly elf from nearby, "and you should know better, Alline, than to bring you girlfriend here"

Harry merely raised an eyebrow as he realised the scathing comment was directed at himself

"As nice as it would be sir to have the privilege of being Alline's partner for the midwinter's ball I am afraid to say that I am not, I require an aikon, immediately" said Harry

"What would a greenie like you be wanting with an aikon?" hissed the elf

"I hope you are only referring to my eyes" said Harry briefly, "I have the Kings permission to head one on this mission"

"I don't care of Thor has blessed your wedding you ain't having them" the man turned his back on Harry

"I'll fight you for the right to lead one" said Harry

"Swords" snapped the training master

The ensuing battle was short and sweet Harry fought until he had pushed the elf off the edge of the platform; he then caught him with the winds and dumped him back on the platform

"Your majesty" said the burly elf somewhat bashfully before yelling, "Gerlai, move your aikon over here now"

Harry found himself facing twenty young elves all of whom where armed to the teeth

"Hello" said Harry

"What's the mission?"

"Death eaters, I need your help to quickly eliminate a small army of them…"

…………………………………….

The death eaters had been working on taking down the shield around Rose hall cottage for about ten minutes, when their main shield breaker collapsed with a dagger in his back; shocked the death eaters looked around but could not see any sign of any person, another death eater fell choking and gasping.

The others decided that it was probably safer to risk the dark lord's displeasure than stick around, which was until they remembered the ant-apparition wards around the entire area.

……………………………………..

Once he had finished his duties to the members of the aikon he had taken with him, Harry headed back to his palace, once he had directed the elves that the humans were not to know that he was the king and was then directed to the guest chambers.

"Hey Harry were did you go?" asked Bill

"I went to see if they could afford any force to get rid of the small army that attacked us" said Harry

"And?" asked Charlie

"They have sent a group of stealth fighters to deal with them" said Harry

"What was that about a ball?" asked Bill

"There is a midwinter's ball being held by the elves, they have invited you to come, you are also invited to bring a partner…any ideas?" asked Harry

"Well, I'd love to invite Fleur…" muttered Bill

"That can be managed" said Harry, "what about you Charlie?"

"I haven't got anyone as yet" muttered the ruddy faced Weasley

"You seemed quite interested in Xiela" said Harry

"Who?" asked Bill leaning forward in his chair as Charlie blushed bright red.

"So that's her name" said Charlie thoughtfully

"in case you wanted to know there are four days left until the ball, and a little bird told me that she doesn't yet have a partner" said Harry before getting up with a smirk and heading off to check on the rest of his guests, but before he had proceeded even go two steps he was barrelled down by Hermione,

"Harry! There you are!" she squealed

"So this is..." she trailed off

"The fabled city of the elves" said Harry

"About the ball, Harry…" Hermione trailed off again

"Yes Hermione" said Harry patiently

"You did say I could bring Viktor didn't you" Hermione seemed almost panicked

"Of course I did Hermione," said Harry

"How is he going to get here?" asked Hermione

"Well, we could send him a portkey" said Harry

"But Harry illegal portkeys…" Harry cut her off

"This is my country and according to the laws of my ancestors anything can happen here so long as I approve of the practice…" said Harry

"Well Harry I hope you won't abuse the privilege" said Hermione as she skipped off down the corridor, suddenly coming to a halt, "Merlin! Harry I left my dress at home"

"Well isn't it lucky I took a small party of elves with me to your house and dealt with the death eaters" said Harry, "I also rescued your trunk as well as everyone elses"

Harry suddenly could not breathe due to Hermione's hug

"I think I'll leave the others in the main seating area" said Harry, "That way I may have some unbroken ribs left"

Harry had only just unshrunk the trunks when Ginny walked in

"Hello Harry" she said, "Oh look, I wonder how our trunks arrived here"

"The elves decided to send a group of warriors to deal with the death eaters I guess they brought these back with them" said Harry

"Why would they do that?" asked Ginny

"Because apparently we know the king of the elves and he likes us, so he wishes to help us in any way possible" said Harry, "We are also invited to their midwinter ball"

"What? But I don't have a suitable dress, or a partner" said Ginny

"From what I have seen and heard Elvin seamstresses are in a field of their own" said Harry, "What happened to Dean?"

"We broke up weeks ago" said Ginny, "And I haven't 'been' with anyone else since"

"You never know you might be able to find a handsome young elf" said Harry

Ginny blushed bright red before dragging her trunk over to her bedroom.

"Um… Harry?" Harry turned around to see Mr and Mrs Granger standing behind him

"How can I help you?" asked Harry

"We were just wondering where we are exactly, who we are staying with…" started Mr Granger

"We would have asked Arthur or Molly but they are both babbling about phoenix travel" said Mrs Granger

"I can well imagine" said Harry, "We are the middle of a very magical forest, our hosts are elves, and they sent a group of soldiers to deal with the attack on your home so you will be able to return there"

"We must remember to thank them" said Mr Granger

"But why are they being so kind to us?" asked Mrs Granger

"Well it turns out that one of our friends is actually the king of the elves, so they are accommodating" said Harry

"Thank you young man" said Mr Granger

Harry settled down into one of the armchairs and pulled out a book of Elvin law, there was reams of it, but his pursuit of this fascinating book was prevented by Percy Weasley

"Umm…Harry" the tall boy muttered

"Yes" said Harry not looking up from his book

"I need to be back at work in two days time, do you know where we are?" asked Percy

"I do know where we are" said Harry, "But I don't think you should be going back to work, you need to settle things with your family"

"That was not Dumbledore's phoenix" said Percy

"No it wasn't" said Harry, "I'm only grateful that she was there"

"But you can talk to phoenixes?" said Percy

Harry frowned slightly, had Percy always been this inquisitive?

"No" said Harry, "I just wanted to get everyone to safety, I have read about methods of travelling with phoenixes"

"Oh" said Percy sounding incredibly intelligent

"Percy…"

"Yes Harry" said Percy

Harry looked up from his book

"Who do you work for?"

"What do mean?" asked Percy

"You are interrogating me" said Harry plainly, "and I want to know who pulls your strings"

Percy opened his mouth

"And I wouldn't suggest that you lie" said Harry

Percy's mouth snapped shut

"Good thing I warned you" said Harry

Percy's mouth remained closed

"You don't work for the dark idiot, that's for sure" said Harry idly

"I'm with the Keepers" said Percy

"No you aren't" said Harry, "trust me, I know, you aren't in the order of the ever enduring phoenix either, so it begs the question who the hell are you with"

Percy hung his head

"The…"

……………………………….

So that's one hell of a silly cliff-hanger…guesses most welcome

My school has finally decided that all must be blocked and as I am at boarding school…well it's going to be interesting!

Thank you all for your reviews, still able to read them, though I'm not sure how long it will be until school blocks all email providers as well!

Thanks to Amber (Ambiecat88) who has kindly betaed and hopefully loaded this chapter for me

Lol

Just don't tell my mum


	31. chapter thirty one: battle stations

Chapter thirty one

"…Mafia" said Percy.

"Muggle or magical?" asked Harry.

"Both." said Percy, "They are the same thing, the one place in the world where magic and muggle combine freely."

"So what are you doing in the ministry?" asked Harry.

"I was doing a mole." said Percy, "Gathering information about the ministry for the Mafia."

"Right." said Harry quietly processing that information, "Why abandon your family?"

"I need to remain in Fudge's office." Percy shrugged, "Families aren't very safe if you want to pull out on the mafia, but they will always be protected if you are killed on mafia business."

"So that's why you want to go back in two days time." said Harry.

Percy nodded.

"Mafia has spies everywhere." said Percy.

"Except here." said Harry.

Percy nodded.

"Good." said Harry, "I wouldn't suggest they try either, the elves are not too fond of spies." Harry flicked back a few pages in his book, "Ah, here, any person whether they be vampire, house elf or any other species found to be involved in espionage against our realm will be forced to walk the corridor." Harry looked up, "That was a direct quote, Percy, I don't want to have the mafia for enemies, but you are not to tell them about this forest…is that understood?"

Percy nodded.

"I think I'll come with you to a meeting…you don't have any spies in the Keepers do you?" asked Harry.

"None that I am aware of." said Percy, "But they may have been able to get one in since I came to the Granger s' house."

"They won't have, the keepers are a very close knit group." said Harry, he stood up and walked over to Ron's trunk, which he picked up, and headed to the room they would be sharing.

"Harry!" said Ron, "Great you've brought my trunk."

"Captured sixty deatheaters to get it for you." said Harry.

"Wow! You did that just for me? You shouldn't have." said Ron. "Been doing anything else?"

"I've been researching your brother's chances with Xiela and talking to Percy." said Harry.

"Who is Xiela and why the hell were you talking to that idiot?" asked Ron.

"That idiot might be our means to make another alliance." said Harry.

"How so?" Asked Hermione from behind the door.

"Mafia…can you believe it, head boy of Hogwarts is in the mafia." said Harry.

"Percy, mafia." Ron gawped, "No way!"

"Sorry, its true." said Harry, "We are going to have to keep an eye on you, Hermione, we don't want you joining the mafia."

Hermione laughed nervously.

"Harry, why would we want an alliance with them?" she asked.

"It will be helpful even if we only have a relation with them like that with the dwarves." said Harry, "Bill stop skulking in the corridor, what it is with these head boys? They all seem to be up to suspicious things, its called eavesdropping Bill."

The long haired Weasly looked bashfully around the door.

"I know you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Percy as well." said Harry.

"How? I haven't been detected eavesdropping since I left Hogwarts." said Bill.

Harry shrugged, "I have good hearing." said Harry, pushing his hair behind his ear revealing its tapered point.

"You're…you're…" Bill stuttered.

"An elf." said Harry matter-of-factly.

"That's was how…"

"Yes." said Harry.

A look of understanding crossed Bill's face.

"What were you talking about here though?" asked Bill

"that is none of your business but you can ask Tonks to bring you the next meeting." said Harry.

Bill nodded, "I will."

………………………………….

The next day Harry decided to call in Viktor and Fleur, by this I mean he sent those summoning letters with Tyndyrn, Viktor arrived first.

"What do you want with me?" the quidditch star cum Auror asked.

"Hello, you are invited to the midwinter's ball…" Harry started to speak,

"Why me?" asked Viktor.

"Hermione Granger is another of our guests. She requested your presence." said Harry.

"Ermione? Vell she did mention it the other day." said Viktor.

"Good, if you would be so kind as to wait, we are expecting one more visitor..." said Harry, "Here she is…"

Once Fleur had managed to stand up she looked over towards them and bowed slightly.

"What can I do for the elves?" asked the part veela in fluent elvish.

"Bill Weasley requested your presence at our midwinter ball." said Harry.

He was surprised when Fleur suddenly curtseyed very low.

"Sire, I had not been informed that you had returned." said Fleur as she held her curtsey

"I do not hold it against you." said Harry, "Please rise; I would not want you to strain your legs before the dance."

Fleur smiled up at him.

"Thank you for your concern sire." she said, before turning to Viktor, "Viktor, I 'ave not zeen you zince ze trivizard cup."

"Do you know this elf vell?" asked Viktor.

"He iz ze king, le Roi." said Fleur.

"The king is sent to velcome us?" asked Viktor.

"Yez he iz ze king, but my grandmuzzer said zat ze elven kings were very lazy." said Fleur, "I feel zat I ave met im before."

"That, Fleur is because you have," said Harry, "though I doubt you remember me with much fondness…"

"Zen who are you?" asked Fleur.

"Why milady, do you not know?" asked Harry, turning to face them once more.

"Arry?" asked Fleur as she looked at him.

"Yes." said Harry.

"You shouldn't have von." said Krum.

"I know I shouldn't have." said Harry, "If it makes you feel any better, I gave the money away."

"'Ow does 'Arry Potter become ze king of ze elves?" asked Fleur.

"Don't ask." said Harry, "But I want to ask you a favour."

"Yes?" asked Krum.

"Don't tell the Weasleys that I am the king." said Harry.

Once he had shown Fleur and Krum to the palace, he headed off in search of the training grounds once more.

……………………………………

……………………………………

"Hello sir." said Harry from behind the training master.

"What cha want?" asked the training master without turning around.

"I was thinking of enrolling." said Harry, "My archery really isn't up for much and I could work on my knife throwing…but I'm not too bad."

The training master turned around.

"Forgive me for not recognising you...sire." said the elf, "You wished to enrol?"

"I thought it might be a good idea." said Harry, "That way I will be able to know my people better."

"Well, allow me to explain the process of the force here…sire." said the elf, "We have no regular daily practice but you are expected to arrive for the tests, most people train each day, though I doubt you would be able to spare the time."

"Well I won't be able to." said Harry, "I will be going back to wizard's school after the holidays."

"The midwinter grand tournaments are held the morning after the midwinter ball, I doubt you will be able to enter them." said the elf, "Name?"

"Harry." said Harry.

The training master nodded.

"Come along with me," said the training master, "sire"

"If you do not wish to say sire, then please do not bother." snapped Harry.

The training master turned 180◦ and stared at Harry.

"I wasn't raised in the palace." said Harry.

"What does that have to do with anything?" sneered the training master.

"Just expect me to be different from your previous kings." said Harry.

"Royal elves are all the same." said the training master, "They lie, they cheat and they could run a mile unless their lives were in danger, Bailia they wouldn't walk two elds without their elements."

"I did not use the elements to beat you in our fight." said Harry.

The training master snorted.

"I only used them when your life was in danger." said Harry, "And you have to admit I was in a hurry."

"You are accepted as a base fighter." snapped the training master as he stalked off.

Harry looked after him, admittedly he was slightly puzzled.

"Don't worry." said an elf from behind him; Harry spun around and found himself face to face with Gerlai, "He's always like that, sire."

"Enough with the sire already!" snapped Harry.

Gerlai raised an eyebrow.

"Just call me Harry." said Harry.

"But I can't call you…"

"Just imagine I'm greenie recruit 583." said Harry.

"Alright." said Gerlai, "But why, you could be general straight away."

"For one, that would prove what-ever-his-name-is right, and another, I need to learn before I can lead."

Harry felt Gerlai giving him a surprised glance.

"You're surprised." said Harry.

"No, your majesty." said Gerlai.

"Demons can tell when people are lying." said Harry, "I didn't even know I was king until six months ago."

"Demon, Milord?" asked Gerlai.

"A muggle saying." said Harry quickly, "Would you care to spar?"

"Yes, very much your majesty." said Gerlai, "Although, my sword work leaves much to be desired."

"Perhaps it is not your self, but your sword which is a hindrance." said Harry.

"Perhaps, sire." said Gerlai.

"May I see your sword?" asked Harry.

"Why of course, sire." said Gerlai, he pulled the sword from his pack.

Harry took it gently.

"Where did you receive it from?" asked Harry.

"It is one of the barrack ones." said Gerlai hanging his head, "I can not yet afford my own."

"Well, we can take this one to the smithy and sort it at least." said Harry.

"Very well, sire." said Gerlai stiffly.

"What is the problem?" asked Harry, his smile slipping slightly.

"If I get a decent sword, the Hajab will take it from me." said Gerlai.

"Then you shouldn't let him." said Harry, "Is Hajab the training master?"

Gerlai shook his head, Harry frowned slightly.

"You have to beat these people." said Harry.

"Our aikon is considered the worst, that's why we were assigned to help you." said Gerlai, "Hajab's group is the best they always need the best equipment."

"Well let's go to the forge, and once I've sorted your sword I'll…" Harry tapped the corner of his eye; this was the elven sign for magic, "So that no one can take it from you."

Gerlai smiled slightly, "Thank you sire, the forge is this way."

They headed through the trees, threading their way downward until they entered the mouth of a tunnel.

"Do you remember my grandfather?" Harry asked as they went.

"A little sire, but I was quite young at the time." said Gerlai.

"I do not mean to sound rude, but what is quite young by elven standards?"

"Thirty and eight years." said Gerlai.

"My father was quite young when I was born then." said Harry, "And he died quite young, and I suppose I am very young."

"Surely you are older than I!" said Gerlai.

"Me!" said Harry, "I am but ten and six."

"You are not ten and six!" said Gerlai.

"I am afraid so, have you heard of Harry Potter?" asked Harry.

"Yes, the baby who defeated the dark lord at the age of one." said Gerlai, "What of him?"

"I am he" said Harry.

"No! I believe you." said Gerlai, "Not that I ever didn't, sire." he added quickly.

"Is this it?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Gerlai, "This is the smithy."

"I thought that tunnel was never going to end." said Harry.

"The fire has gone out." said Gerlai, "We do not have enough time to build the flame up to a proper heat."

"Who says we need time?" asked Harry, as he walked over to the forge, he settled a load of charcoal into the furnace, once the dust had settled, and he ran his hand over the charcoal, causing a searing hot blaze to form in the furnace.

"Well," said Gerlai, "I suppose that is one way to light a fire."

"Now," said Harry, "I hope you aren't emotionally attached to this sword."

"Not especially." said Gerlai, "Why?"

His question was answered by the sword collapsing in on itself and forming a lump of iron.

"Earth, fire and air?" said Gerlai, "The last king could only control air, and that was only slightly."

Harry decided to omit that he could use water as well.

"So what kind of sword do you want?" asked Harry.

"I am best with the elven scimitar." said Gerlai, "I had one but…"

"Hajab took it." finished Harry, he shoved three pieces of metal into the furnace as they started to melt Harry focused his mind on them moulding them into the shape he desired, the metal momentarily resisting before flowing into that form. Once this was done, he checked for impurities, he was surprised to find silver impurities in the metal as well as a few diamonds….

About five minutes later, he reached his hand into the furnace and, ignoring a pair of startled gasps, he pulled the finished sword out of the fire, only once this was done and the metal cooled did Harry look up to see the source of the second gasp.

"Hello?" said Harry.

"Sire," said the strange elf, "I hope that my humble forge was able to suffice you needs."

"It did me very well." said Harry, "I apologise for using your equipment and resources, and can I do anything to repay you?"

"No," said the forge keeper, "thank you sire."

…………………………………….

Thirty minutes later, Gerlai was still thanking Harry profusely for the sword, it was a master piece; Harry had sculpted the silver impurities into the forms of a pair of barn owls, one on each side of the sword creating the crosstrees, the two foot blade curved gently at the end, the diamonds were set in the pommel and as the eyes of the owls. Harry had found some black leather in his trunk to wrap around the handle of the sword.

"Are you still up for a spar?" asked Harry.

"If it pleases you sire." said Gerlai.

"Then lets to the practice platforms." said Harry.

Once they arrived there, Harry found that there were literally loads of elves.

"Gerlai," said Harry, "we need to do the sword."

Gerlai's eyes widened slightly.

Harry started muttering, casing a few spells on the scimitar before grabbing Gerlai's hand and nicking it lightly causing three bright drops to fall into the owl's mouth; its eyes glowed briefly and Harry healed the wound.

"All done." said Harry, "You just need to name it."

"Orochi." said Gerlai, causing the sword to jump into his hand.

"Good, now let's go and spar." said Harry.

They walked onto the platform trying to find a space to fight in; eventually they found one, and were just about to start fighting when,

"What do you two greenies think you are doing in our spot?" a voice hollered.

Harry took a quick note of the interesting colour of Gerlai's complexion before turning around.

"Hajab I presume." said Harry.

"That's me." said Hajab, "You'd better shift yourselves." The elf's beady eyes fell on their swords, "And we'll have you swords in payment."

"I find that unlikely." said Harry, "This is only a practice sword, but I'll take my real one out on you if you don't leave us alone."

"Big words greenie." said Hajab.

Harry turned around keeping his senses aware on the air behind him.

"Gerlai, come on lets fight, it's getting terribly windy around here." he said, "Oh and by the way, if you kill me don't worry or anything."

Gerlai gave him a funny look, but fell into a defensive stance.

"Gerlai, you'll never win in defensive you need to attack to win." said Harry.

Gerlai lashed out at Harry's undefended side, Harry blocked it with ease, soon their swords felt as though they were moving at the speed of light, and eventually Harry found an opening and brought his sword snaking up to Gerlai's jaw line.

"Well fought." said Harry, "You are quite some fighter."

"Thank you." said Gerlai.

Harry cut him off before he could add the sire, as he turned around to face Hajab.

"That is why it would be a bad idea to aggravate us." he said before turning back to Gerlai.

"You couldn't fight me." said Hajab from behind Harry.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Harry.

"You will address me as sire." said Hajab.

"Not so long as there is breath in my body!" said Harry, turning around to face Hajab, his sword loose at his side.

"Then we have to see that happen." hissed Hajab.

"Unlikely." said Harry, sheathing his sword and turning his back on Hajab, to the elves this was a serious insult. Harry smirked slightly as the air warned him of the elf running silently to stab him in the back; Harry turned at the last moment and caught Hajab's sword on his own.

"Don't you think that only a coward would attack someone's back?" Harry asked.

"Only a coward would turn there back on an opponent!" spat Hajab.

"But I didn't really turn my back, I was merely enjoying the view." said Harry cheerfully, as he twisted his sword around Hajab's blade and was able to nick the skin on the elf's cheek before he was parried, Hajab's blade slipped under Harry's thrust, but was stopped by the dagger that Harry was holding in his left hand.

"Cheat." spat Hajab.

"How so?" asked Harry, "I mean…you didn't exactly give us time to decide on what weapons we should use before you attacked me…I'm surprised you forgot, after all it is basic duelling protocol."

Harry danced aside as Hajab charged towards him like a bull elephant. He sliced off half of the plait that ran down Hajab's back; suddenly the entire training platform was still and silent.

"My braid" Hajab managed to wheeze.

Harry walked over to Gerlai, "What did I do wrong?" When the elf didn't respond, Harry slapped him

"Your majesty?" asked Gerlai.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Harry.

"Sire," whispered the elf, "cutting off of a warrior's braid is considered the lowest form of degradation as a warrior's braid is a symbol of an elf's elfhood."

Harry thought for a few moments once he had fixed upon the best solution. Slowly he walked over to the dishonoured elf, and, making sure that the elf could see he placed his sword and dagger on the ground, he then walked around behind the elf and picked up the severed braid. Quietly focusing his magic, he shaped the braid longer and stronger than it had been before, once he had done this he walked over to his weapons and returned them to his trunk.

He walked over to Gerlai.

"Have I fixed the fault?" he asked.

"Yes sire." said Gerlai.

"What is happening here?" bellowed the voice of the training master across the utterly still platform, he footsteps echoing loudly across the weathered wood. "What is this?" he asked picking up the severed half of Hajab's braid.

Hajab turned to the training master, "That is mine sir." he said quietly.

"If this is yours, then why do you have a full braid on your head? I want the truth and I want it now!" the training master stared around.

Suddenly the training master pulled a recruit out of the crowd at random.

"Recruit Tiurcer, report!" the training master bellowed in his face.

"The greenies were setting up in Hajab's normal place sir, Hajab told them to move sir and they didn't sir." said the recruit.

"And then what happened?" bellowed the trainer in the recruit's face.

"The greenies fought each other sire and then Hajab challenged one of them sir, who turned his back on him sir, they fought sir and during the fight sir Hajab's braid was severed sir." said the recruit.

The training master dropped the recruit and stalked over to Harry.

"Sire." he snapped.

"Sir." said Harry.

"Explain…sire." snapped the training master.

"I was unaware of the customs behind the braids, so when we were sparring I cut it off to aggravate him, I did not realise it would have this effect on him, when I found out the significance of the custom I caused Hajab's braid to regrow, I apologise for my lack of knowledge." Harry explained.

"Very well…sire." said the training master.

"You may only call me sire when you think I have earned the right of the rank." hissed Harry at the elf before turning away from the training master towards Hajab.

"Hajab." said Harry.

Hajab looked up at Harry.

"I want to apologise for the dishonour I have done you, no elf could wish anyone to be degraded in such a manner, as an apology I caused you braid to grow a further three eldins and it is now much wider."

"How?" asked Hajab.

"How what?" asked Harry, "Did I manage to regrow your braid?"

Hajab nodded.

"I don't know I'm afraid." said Harry, "But I will not hesitate to cut off all of your braid if I find you belittling or bullying,"

Hajab shuddered slightly,

"You might like to get to know Gerlai better, you know his aikon, I doubt your one will accept you back." said Harry, "Why did you want to know how I had been able to repair your braid?"

"My father's braid was severed." said Hajab, "But you would need royal permission to regrow his…"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"The last king ordered my fathers braid cut because he had killed a vampire who was heading into the royal bedchambers…" Hajab paused

"And it turned out that the vampire was in fact the king's lover" said Harry, "I know all about that…I'll strike a deal; if you swear an oath to start behaving like a civilised elf, then I will regrow your father's braid, however if I hear a report of you breaking that oath, I will remove not only your own braid but your father's also."

"I, Hajab son of Hajan do solemnly swear on my braid, life and sole…not to belittle, bully or hurt others with intent unless they have attacked me or my friends." Hajab swore.

Harry smiled, "Now lets go and see to this problem." he motioned that Gerlai should keep pace with him.

……………………………………

"Father." called Hajab.

"Yes son." called a sad voice from within.

"I have brought some friends with me." said Hajab.

"If it's the same people you brought last time you can stay out there!" snapped the old voice.

"No." said Hajab, "They aren't the same people as last time."

"Well introduce them!" snapped the elderly elf.

"This is Gerlai son of…Gerthern and…"

"Harry." said Harry.

"Are you son of anyone lad?" asked the much older elf, "I have been on this earth nigh five hundred years; I have yet to find someone with out a father."

"You have not been looking in the right places." replied Harry, "I am an orphan."

"So you are Harry." said the old elf.

"Yes." said Harry.

"Father!" exclaimed Hajab, "This elf can regrow warrior braids."

"Do you believe any fable you hear?" snapped the old man.

"He just regrew mine father." said Hajab.

"He is welcome to try." sneered the old elf.

Harry sat behind the old elf and while he summoned the magic he whisper in the elf's ear

"You know I should be killing you."

"Why?" asked the old elf trying to get up.

"Don't worry I won't." whispered Harry, "Even though you killed my grandmother."

The old elf's eyes widened a lot at that.

"Oh! And don't tell your son who I am." whispered Harry a he finished the braid.

"Of course sire." whispered the old elf in reply.

"Hey, we need to get back to training." said Harry.

"Bailia we do!" said Gerlai "Our Aikon starts group practice in but moments."

"Tyn," called Harry causing the bird to appear in a flurry of irate comments about how the only thing Harry ever used her for was transport.

…………………………………….

"Two new members? What does he think he's doing?" exclaimed one of the other members of the aikon.

"Well they aren't exactly the worse members we could ask for." said Gerlai.

"Who are they?" asked the other elf.

"Harry and Hajab." said Gerlai, "Harry's a great smith so we can all have good weapons."

Harry nodded, luckily for him only Gerlai knew that he was king. "Just write down what you want on that parchment and I'll sort it for you." he said.

"I want proof of your forging." said one of the other elves.

Harry pulled out his sword.

"This was the first sword I ever made." said Harry.

"How long have you been forging?" asked the elf.

"A while." said Harry evasively.

"Let's go down to forge then." said the elf.

Harry rolled his eyes, could these elves ever trust anybody?

…………………………………….

Once Harry had finished with the aikon, he managed to find Alline training her archery on the far side of the platform.

"Hello Alline." said Harry from beside her.

"Does the entire male population need to be told to jump in a volcano?" asked Alline as she shot her arrow. "I do not want to go with you to the midwinter ball."

Harry smiled slightly at her slight frustration.

"Well," he said dryly, "if I had been coming here with an aim to asking you that then I would be disappointed."

Alline glanced in his direction, and then started dropping into an elegant curtsey.

"Alline," hissed Harry "if you don't get up right now I'll have to punish you."

Alline rose slowly to her full height.

"I am sorry, sire." she said.

"Don't be." said Harry, "I'm just trying to go unnoticed; I need some more information on Xiela."

"Why might that be, sire?" asked Alline.

"One of my friends…" Harry muttered.

"The shortest red haired one that would not stop looking at her?" she asked politely.

Harry nodded.

"Well then," said Alline, "I suppose we could try to arrange something for them."

Harry noticed an evil glint in her that reminded her of someone…

"Are you any relation to Ayre and Aryan?" he asked.

Alline raised an eyebrow.

"I am surprised, sire." she said. Harry was just about to apologise when, "Most people say that there is no family resemblance; I am their sister."

"It's the glint in the eye." said Harry.

"Well then about these two lovebirds," said Alline, "I have a plan."

"Poor Charlie." said Harry, "Poor Xiela."

"Sire?" said Alline.

"It was a joke." said Harry.

"Alright." said Alline, "Now, here what we're going to do…"

Harry listened in carefully before nodding and heading off to fulfil his end of the plan.

…………………………………………

"Hello Charlie." said Harry from behind the Romanian dragon keeper.

"Harry!" yelped Charlie, "Did you have to scare me like that?"

"Of course." said Harry, "Why? Did I interrupt something important?"

Charlie shook his head.

"Do you want to come for a walk?"

"Sure." said Charlie, "But we don't want to get lost…"

"Oh don't worry about that!" said Harry, "Come on!"

Charlie groaned, "You're almost as bad as Ginny." he said, before walking to his room for a cloak.

Once Charlie had returned, Harry headed off towards the platform that Alline had told him to go to.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Harry.

"You could show me around." said Charlie, "That is, if you have seen anything since we arrived."

"I have been shown a little of the place." said Harry.

"You've been here before." said Charlie.

"Why do you say that?" asked Harry.

"Well, you are very much at home here." said Charlie, "Not to mention you also speak elvish."

Harry wrinkled his nose.

"One of my parents had some elven blood." said Harry dismissively, "It's just like parseltounge to me."

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"So you are comparing the tongue of the elves to that of the snakes?"

"To me they both sound like English." said Harry simply, "Apparently after a while I will be able to identify the different sounds." Harry didn't add that he already could.

"So if I say, ssss...ppst...ssssmmss" said Charlie, who was bemused to find that Harry was rolling around on the walk way. "What did I say?"

Harry stood up steadily.

"You said that 'the ducks mother duck er… sum…"

"That is the last time I ever attempt Parseltongue." said Charlie, "What is so funny about that?"

"You pronunciation was appalling." said Harry, "All your Ds sound like Fs."

"I hope there aren't any snakes around." muttered Charlie.

"Well, mine is appalled at your language." said Harry, "Look there's an inn on the next platform, do you want to stop?"

"I don't have any money." said Charlie.

"Have one on me." said Harry.

Charlie scowled then gave in.

Harry walked up to the bar with Charlie and brought a couple of glasses of red wine before looking around for a table; he saw that Alline and Xelia where already there and headed over towards their table.

"Hello." He said, in elvish "Do you mind if we sit here?"

Alline turned around.

"Sure." she said quietly.

"Xelia, you remember his royal highness, king Harry?" said Alline.

"And his royal highness king Harry would prefer to be called Harry for all useful purposes." said Harry, looking pointedly at Charlie who was looking extremely confused at the whole conversation.

Both elves nodded slightly.

"Charlie," said Harry, in English "allow me to introduce you to Xelia and Alline."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." said Xiela pleasantly to Charlie as he sat down beside her.

A few moments later the two were so deeply engrossed in each other's conversation that Alline deemed it a good time for them to slip away, although they did pay the bill for the couple before they left.

"That went well." said Alline.

"Thank Bailia." said Harry with a genuine relief.

…………………………………………

Charlie followed Xelia with his eyes as she walked up to the bar to buy them another round of drinks,

"The barman tells me that someone has already settled our account here." said Xelia, "I suppose that would be his majesty's doing."

"His majesty?" asked Charlie.

"The elf you came in with." said Xiela.

"You must be mistaken." said Charlie, "He's Harry Potter."

"Harry son of James, son of Lily?" said Xelia, "He is our king."

"I think Harry has not been entirely truthful with me and my family." said Charlie.

"Maybe it was for a good reason." suggested Xiela.

"But we are the closest thing he has to a family, apart from those Dursleys…" said Charlie.

"Who are these Dursleys?" asked Xiela.

"His mother's sister's family." said Charlie, "I should really head back to where I am staying."

Xiela frowned slightly, "Do you know your way?"

Charlie looked slightly sheepish, "Well, Harry brought me on a very long route." he replied.

"Come on then." said Xelia, "I will guide you back to the palace."

…………………………………………..

"Harry!" bellowed Charlie as he tramped into the guest quarters.

Harry winced but headed to the main sitting area to face the music.

"Harry!" bellowed Charlie again, "Oh there you are! I want answers and I want them now!"

Harry raised an eyebrow, but indicated that perhaps this wasn't the best of places to talk.

Once Harry had closed the door of his and Ron's room, setting up silencing charms, he turned to face the dragon like dragon keeper.

"Answers normally require questions." he said calmly.

"Are you the king of the elves?" asked Charlie.

"Why would you think that?" asked Harry.

"Why didn't you tell us? We're practically your family!" screamed Charlie.

"I needed to protect your family from a particularly anti elf dark lord." said Harry.

"And who might that be?" asked Charlie.

"Our good headmaster." said Harry, "You may just remember him, long white beard…"

"What?" yelped Charlie.

"Worrying isn't it?" said Harry, "You should have seen the state he was in when I stole some of his house elves."

"Doesn't he have the right to be?" asked Charlie apparently incredulous.

"No." said Harry, "The house elves are my citizens, all the wizarding slave magic in the world cannot keep me from claiming their following."

"…." Charlie closed his mouth.

"Did you ask her out?" asked Harry.

"Xelia? Oh…yes…That reminds me how dare you stand me up like that!" bellowed Charlie. "And why did you have to show me such a difficult way home? Why didn't you tell me that we were staying in the palace?"

"The first two are not my fault!" exclaimed Harry, "Blame Alline."

"Alline? Is that you girlfriend?" asked Charlie.

"Alline?" asked Harry, "She's Ayre and Aryan's sister."

"What difference does that make to the price of dragon's eggs?" asked Charlie.

"Just wait until you meet Ayre and Aryan, then you will understand what I mean." said Harry, "I'll send them to pick you up for the ball."

Charlie nodded, "So how did you manage to become the king of the elves?"

"It turns out that my father was adopted." said Harry shortly.

"Right." said Charlie, obviously waiting for more.

"So how did the date go?" asked Harry.

"It was not a date!" exclaimed Charlie, "But Xiela is a wonderful lady."

"Elf-maiden." said Harry, "Never call an elf-maiden a lady."

Harry walked out of the room leaving Charlie to think over the situation alone.

…………………………………………

Unfortunately for Harry, as soon as he had walked into the sitting area, planning to read at least five sections of the law book that was sitting on the table there, Mrs Granger had walked in.

"Harry," said she, "I was hoping to go for a run…I normally go each night when I am at home…but I do not know where I can go running…"

"If you…" Harry stop for a moment, he'd have to go with her otherwise she would get lost. "Would you mind if I accompanied you?"

Mrs Granger shook her head; "Of course not, dear." Harry could have sworn that there was a triumphant glint in Hermione's mother's eye.

Harry walked out of the door. "So what kind of a course do you want to go on?" he asked.

"I like to run up hill." said Mrs Granger.

"Well," said Harry, "they don't exactly go uphill here and I have been told that this is one of the highest platforms in the city."

Mrs Granger looked a little put out.

"But you can tell whoever you work for that you were in the middle of a very, very large forest." said Harry.

"What are you talking about?" said Mrs Granger shrilly.

"I'm guessing M15, although it could be M16." said Harry softly.

"Just don't tell Hermione." said Mrs Granger quietly.

Harry set off at a run; Mrs Granger started to run after him.

"So who are you with?" asked Harry.

"M15." said Mrs Granger, "Your war is really helping my case come together."

"Glad to be of help." said Harry politely, "How would you like to help us?"

"A muggle in a magical war." sneered Mrs Granger, "No, thank you."

"We could help you more than you could help us." said Harry, "We can forewarn you of any attacks on the muggle community, and I have an idea that will make large numbers of people safer."

"What would you want in return?" asked Mrs Granger.

"Well your support would be useful to us, things like back up in the middle of a fight, telling us about what forces are moving against us." said Harry.

"What about technology?" asked Mrs Granger.

"The dwarves are more advanced than the humans." said Harry.

"Who would we be supporting?" asked Mrs Granger.

"The Keepers." said Harry.

"That is the group that Hermione was accused of being part of." said Mrs Granger with a frown.

"Well," said Harry, "the keepers have not murdered anybody but they have trodden on a few people's toes, ministry officials don't like having their toes trodden on."

"Why are you fighting in this war?" asked Mrs Granger, "Why not leave it to the adults?"

"The adults are mostly weak." said Harry, "Their groups are either corrupt or bound to fail."

"And the Keepers?" said Mrs Granger.

"How about you come to our next meeting? Is Mr Granger also part of M15?" asked Harry.

Mrs Granger nodded.

"I might come and visit you at work." said Harry.

"I wouldn't suggest it." said Mrs Granger, "Where are we?"

"Training platform." said Harry, "Well we are coming up to it."

"Why are we going to the training platform?" asked Mrs Granger.

"I wanted to see your fighting strength." said Harry, "What do you want to fight with? Swords? Daggers?"

"I'm good with a gun." said Mrs Granger as she took one out from her pocket.

"Alright." said Harry, "You fight with guns and I will fight with a sword and a dagger, how many shots do you want?"

"How do you expect to fight a gun with a sword and daggers?" asked Mrs Granger, "I have six shots in this gun."

"Alright." said Harry, "Ready… steady…go."

They stood opposite each other, neither moving a muscle; Mrs Granger brought up the gun.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, don't worry about shooting to kill." said Harry.

Mrs Granger was surprised by this comment, but none the less adjusted her aim slightly and squeezed the trigger silently. Harry dodged to the side and then used the wind to stop the bullet from damaging one of the trees, before he had lean back into a bridge to avoid being shot. Then lifting his left side off the ground to avoid being shot in the foot or the hand, then his right side; for a moment Harry marvelled at the fact that he was suspended in mid air with no physical support. He flipped onto his feet.

"Sorry." he said, "I didn't mean to break the rules."

Mrs Granger didn't answer but merely fired another shot at him. He dive rolled under the shot and managed to sweep her feet; she now only had one shot left, she brought her wrist around until her gun was pointing at Harry's chest and fired.

"Well done." said Harry calmly, "I think you actually hit my heart."

Mrs Granger looked just a touch horrified, "Harry, sorry I lost control."

"Its alright." said Harry feeling the exact opposite to his statement; he briefly thought about asking Mrs Granger if he could drink from her but shuddered remembering the effect of Sirius's blood on his state of mind.

Harry wondered to himself if he would heal before he died, then suddenly he jumped up and knocked Mrs Granger onto her back and placed the blade of his sword across her throat.

"First lesson of fighting." he said, "You opponent isn't harmless until he is dead."

"Well," said Mrs Granger, "most people I know wouldn't be able to jump up after being shot in the heart and knock me off my feet."

"Ok." said Harry, "I need you to promise me two things, firstly, you can tell Hermione about this but no one else alright? Second, if I die don't start screaming or calling for help, the elves will kill you."

"Do you think you are going to die?" asked Mrs Granger.

Harry didn't reply, because he just had.

……………………………….

Mrs Granger stared at the body in front of her; she has just killed her daughter's best friend. He was dead. Mrs Granger though back to all that stuff that Hermione had told her about how important Harry was to the magical community. Mrs Granger didn't know how long she sat there, but suddenly she was aware that the corpse in front of her had just moved; she edged backwards.

"Do you want to run back?" asked Harry.

"How? How?" spluttered Mrs Granger.

"A small matter involving a prophecy in which the phrasing runs, one must die at the hand of the other, I can't die." said Harry, "Do you want to run back?"

Mrs Granger nodded feebly.

………………………………..

Once he had returned to the guest quarters he managed to make it to his and Ron's room without being bothered by anybody; once he was there, he decided to see if he could repeat the feat he had performed at the training platform.

He flipped over into a bridge, slowly he lifted up his left arm and his left leg, and then even more slowly he lifted right arm and finally his right leg. Well that was interesting. He experimented a bit and had just managed to get himself perfectly upside down when the door opened.

"Merlin Harry!" said Ron's voice from behind him, "What's wrong with being the right way up?"

"I was just experimenting." said Harry.

"I wouldn't call floating in midair experimenting." said Ron.

"Well its better than seeing if being shot through the heart will kill me." said Harry.

"I take it you have had a good day." said Ron.

"I've joined the army." said Harry as he steadily floated up to the ceiling, "And Alline and I managed to set up Charlie and Xiela."

"Who is Alline?" asked Ron, "The lucky elf-maiden you are taking to the ball?"

"No." said Harry, "She is Ayre and Aryan's sister."

"Now I understand why you aren't going to go with her." said Ron.

Someone knocked on the door and Harry dropped to the floor before the door opened.

"Harry," said Ginny, "I had just remembered what you said about elven seamstresses and was wondering if you would take me to one."

"Alright but we will need Alline's help on this one." said Harry, "Do you mind if you go tomorrow? It's just that most of the elves will be in their homes and I don't know what part of the forest Alline lives in."

"Who is Alline?" asked Ginny.

"You'll meet her tomorrow." snapped Ron.

Ginny walked out after that slamming the door behind her.

"Smooth." said Harry, "I found out some useful information tonight, do you think we should invite Sirius and Remus to the party?"

"What phase is the moon in?" asked Ron.

"Its new." said Harry.

"So Remus would be able to return to the werewolf village before the full moon." said Ron.

"Yes." said Harry, "I'll go and pick them up now."

Harry apperated, landing in the middle of the werewolf village, he walked up the silent street to Remus's house. He knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" called Remus's voice from upstairs.

"It's Harry." said Harry.

"Alright," said Remus, "but I still want to know why you are here at this god awful hour in the morning."

"Sorry," said Harry, "I forgot about time differences."

The door opened to reveal a disgruntled looking werewolf.

"Hello Remus." said Harry.

"Sorry." said Remus, "My next door neighbour is called Harry as well."

"I know this is going to sound strange, but do you and the mutt want to come to a ball?" said Harry.

"Who's talking about a ball?" asked Sirius as they walked into the sitting room.

"I am." said Harry, "The king of the elves wishes to invite you to the midwinter ball."

"How can we refuse the king of the elves?" said Remus.

"You can't." said Harry.

"Well isn't that a bother?" said Sirius.

Ten minutes later, Harry had successfully managed to remove the two bachelors from the house and transported them to the home of the elves; unfortunately he had landed in the sitting area. He had of course just disapperated away to his bedroom leaving Remus and Sirius, standing at a loose end.

"Hello, Harry." said Ron as he returned, "Where are Sirius and Remus?"

"In the sitting area." said Harry, "We'd better get there before Krum kills Sirius."

Harry ran out of the door followed by Ron.

"-where—what---why?" they caught snatches of questions as they hurtled towards the sitting area.

Harry ran in, "What's all the fuss about? Have Ayre and Aryan arrived?"

The gathered crowd completely ignored him, so he elbowed his way through until he could reasonably be expected to be able to see the people causing the fuss.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed, "Remus, nice of you to join us for the party."

"Harry!" yelled Sirius, "you are so…" his voice was cut off by Remus's hand

"Silence!" yelled Harry.

Everyone was suddenly and inexplicably silent, Harry winced he had forgotten that if he said an order in this realm it would happen.

"Thank you." said Harry, "Remus, Sirius…what are you doing here?"

Remus and Sirius were still silent.

"I suppose you got a summoning letter." said Harry.

"Yes." said Remus, gritting his teeth, "It said that the king of the elves invited us to the midwinter ball."

"Where have you been?" asked Mrs Weasly, "Albus has been searching for you all over, all of us are going frantic with worry about all of you."

"The keepers are not half as bad as the media makes them out to be." said Remus, "One of their members was even able to release Sirius from the veil."

"But what are they doing with your lot?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Oh!" said Remus, "They've built us a beautiful village and set up trade for us, even given us a couple of dozen house-elves."

"But surely you-know-who will try to attack you." said Mr Weasley.

"Well, they were in possession of a very well warded plot of land." said Remus, "And they have promised us a school in the near future."

"Vhat about this murderer?" asked Krum.

"He didn't kill anybody." said Harry, "He was framed by Peter Pettigrew."

"Vhat…" Krum started to say, but Harry cut him off.

"Remus do you have any veriterserum on you?" asked Harry as he banished his vial of the potion into the werewolf's pocket.

"Yes." said Remus, he had obviously felt the weight in his pocket; he took it out and pinned Sirius down by the throat, pouring three drops of the serum into the animagus' mouth.

Harry started the questioning.

"Are you Padfoot?"

"Yes."

Mrs Weasley cut across Harry before he could ask the next question.

"How did you escape the veil?" she asked.

"Harry came down through the veil with another angel and they helped me to escape." said Sirius.

"Harry! You didn't go and rescue him did you?" said Mrs Weasley.

"No! Mrs Weasly, do I look like and Angel to you?" said Harry. "They must have a metamorphmagus; he or she must have changed to look like me, so that Sirius would feel secure."

"Vell it makes sense." said Krum reluctantly, "Did you murder Peter Pettigrew?"

"No." said Sirius.

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"No." said Sirius.

"Did you use to fancy Molly Weasly when we were in the first year?" asked Remus.

"Yes." said Sirius.

Molly blushed and in the uproar that followed, Harry was able to retrieve his vial of veriterserum and administer Sirius with the antiserum.

"Sirius," said Harry, "are you gay?"

"No!" exclaimed Sirius, "Why would you think that?"

"Bother it must have run out." said Harry, "Remus, Sirius would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

"Why thank you Harry." said Remus.

Once they had left the crowded sitting area, Sirius started ranting at Harry about how he was going to kill him for leaving them on a limb like that, until Harry silenced him.

"You are going to have to teach me that trick." said Remus.

"Well, you will need to have your wand stitched for that." said Harry.

"Well, then I will have to continue to rely on the duct tape spell." said Remus sadly.

"I'm sure he will learn his lesson better that way." said Harry sagely.

Harry opened the door he had come to a stop in front of.

"Sirius, this will be your room." said Harry, it was a child's room; the walls were decorated with bright colours and there was a toy chest in one of the corners.

"Do I look like a four year old?" asked Sirius.

"No," said Harry, "but you sure as hell act it."

Sirius pouted and Harry smirked.

Harry pushed Sirius through the door and closed it struggling to keep himself from laughing; they walked up the corridor and Harry showed Remus into the room, this one was more sensibly decorated.

"Remus, I'm afraid you won't be able to stay here for the moon." said Harry.

"I could have guessed that." said Remus, "The king of the elves has been very kind to invite me."

"It is not due to concern for his subject that the king does not wish you to stay." said Harry. "Elves are, after all, immune to werewolf bites, but the king has human visitors."

"I can fully understand." said Remus.

"How is the village?" asked Harry.

"We are running well." said Remus, "And at the moment I can foresee no problems."

"Good." said Harry, "Now, only Charlie and Bill have found out that I am an elf, I'd like to keep it that way…what do you know about the mafia?"

"They are the criminal hub of the wizarding world…but from what I hear they haven't joined you-know-who, for reasons unknown." said Remus.

"What would you think to an alliance with them?" asked Harry.

"Do you think that you may be in a position to ally yourself with them?" asked Remus.

"A certain Weasly happens to be in the mafia." said Harry.

"Which one?" asked Remus.

"Now that would be telling." said Harry, "I'll leave you to get settled down."

…………………………………………………….

The next afternoon, after he had finished training with his Aikon, he managed to track Alline down once more.

"Hey Alline." said Harry.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"You get nicer each and every time I come and ask you for something don't you?" said Harry,

"Sorry, I thought you were Fish eyes over there." said Alline, "He won't stop bothering me about the ball, what do you want?"

"One of the royal guests doesn't have a dress and she has asked me to take her to a seamstress…" said Harry.

"And you need my help to tell you the seamstress to go to." said Alline.

Harry nodded.

"Alright," said Alline, "anything for his royal highness."

Harry groaned, "I don't want anymore humans to know that I am the king of the elves."

"Well you are going to have a problem there." said Alline, "You do realise that you are expected to open the midwinter ball."

"You had better be joking." said Harry, "I can't dance for my life."

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that you have to wear the robes of state as well?" said Alline.

Harry groaned even louder.

Alline laughed, "Come on, let's go and pick up this girl."

"That sounds so wrong." said Harry.

"Sorry your majesty." said Alline.

When they arrived in the sitting area, Ginny was already waiting for them.

"Hello." said Alline, "You must be Ginny."

"And you must be Alline." said Ginny, "Harry is always talking about you."

"Really?" said Alline, "And why would he be doing that?"

Harry just shrugged, "Aren't we supposed to be going to get you a dress Ginny?"

"Men have no place in dress shops." said Ginny.

They walked out of the door and Harry sank down into a chair and summoned the book of elvish law which was sitting on the far side of the room.

"I didn't realise that you had your wand stitched." said Bill from the door way.

"I don't." snapped Harry.

Harry could almost feel Bill's eyebrow rising.

"You've had a difficult day." said Bill.

"It's just the training master." said Harry, "He hates me."

"Training master?" asked Bill.

"I am in the army here but…the main commander…well he really didn't take a shine to me…he thinks that people with magic are inherently lazy." said Harry.

"Well aren't they?" asked Bill.

"You may be but I work out everyday." said Harry, "And my fighting isn't all that bad."

"That ball is the day after tomorrow." said Bill.

"Don't remind me." groaned Harry, "You do not want to see what I am going to be expected to wear, I will be hiding for as much of the ball as I can."

……………………………………..

Harry didn't even want to think about why Ayre and Aryan were taking so long to appear. The next day passed in very strenuous training and at five o'clock the next day, the entire guest quarters were in uproar with makeup floating every where and odd shoes popping up occasionally, but Harry was fortunate enough to miss this scene as the Royal valets had managed to track him down to the archery butts, and had dragged him to be bathed and then dressed him in his in a richly embroidered vest; the needle work was worked with metal threads and small mirrors, and in between the metal work brightly coloured threads glowed, there was also a matching pair of breeches, over all of this a cape which shimmered in a similar manner to his invisibility cloak, but the effect was created by the threads that had been shot through it and finally a light crown of silver leaves with copper flowers and gold stems. Harry privately felt that he looked more like a statue than a king, but luckily the garments were not especially heavy or stiff so Harry had at least freedom of movement.

As he finally escaped his dressing room he ran into Ayre and Aryan.

"You Majesty." said Ayre, bowing.

"Sire." said Aryan bowing also.

"Why are you two being so nice to me?" asked Harry suspiciously, carefully checking the above branches for buckets or the like.

"We are in your country now." said Ayre.

"You could have us killed." said Aryan.

"Just for looking at you wrong." said Ayre.

"Well my dear elves, you are very lucky that I have not yet read the book of law that pertains to that fact." said Harry, "How much are you willing to bet that the Weaslys don't recognise me for the first hour, forfeit if you lose."

"Taken" said Ayre without hesitation.

………………………………………

In the guest quarters, everyone was in a complete flummoxing run hither and zither with curling tongs and kid slippers, cufflinks and robes.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" shrieked Mrs Weasly, "He's going to miss the ball at this rate, Ron sort your collar, don't you think that is a little too….Arthur come here this instant you robes are a disgrace_, scourigfy_, Fred you are not to take those with you they might have adverse effects on the elves…"

………………………………………

Hermione had hardly expected Harry to remain in the guest quarters before the ball; she knew that if he was king he would have to be dressed in a manner appropriate to his station. She peeked at Krum out of the corner of her eye, the war was having an effect on him, but luckily it wasn't too great a one, but she could still see the traces of black around his eyes. He was wearing black dress robes that had subtle silver threads embroidered around the neck and cuffs; she wondered how long it would be until the war ended, would Krum still be alive by then. She must stop thinking like that, it was depressing and tonight was supposed to be a night for gaiety.

Once they were all assembled they only had to wait for about five minutes before a pair of elves who were very familiar to the members of their party who were still attending Hogwarts, behind them they could see the defense master, the new potions master, someone they didn't recognise and…

"What are the Dursleys doing here?" asked Ron.

"Alline told us that they were the last of Harry's adopted family, we thought we would bring them there." said Ayre.

"But," said Aryan, "since they didn't want to come, Moonshine had to put them under a spell to stop them screaming about freaks."

Hermione noticed that if you looked closely at the Dursleys their eyes were wide with panic.

"Hey," said Fred, "we've got just the thing."

"It will cause them to calm down and be reasonable." said George as he sprayed a liquid in the direction of the Dursleys.

"Moonshine!" called Fred, "Take the spell off."

Moonshine winced but complied.

"What did you think you were doing?" said Mr Dursley, his voice was forcibly calm

"Well," said Hermione, "You are invited to an incredibly posh ball, it's a guest list event and you are on the guest list."

"How wonderful." said Mrs Dursley.

"And there will be lots of food on offer." said Ron

Dudley beamed.

"But this is going to be a freaky ball!" snapped Mr Dursley.

"Bloody hell." said Ron, "Ayre and Aryan dragged you all the way over here and if you don't shift yourselves we are going to be late."

"Don't you take that tone with me." said Mr Dursley.

"This isn't going to work." said Charlie, "Let's just lock them up."

Everyone looked relieved that Charlie had come up with such a sensible plan, and once they had locked the three protesting Dursleys into Harry and Ron's room, they let

Ayre and Aryan lead them through the palace to a large door they were stopped by a house-elf.

"I am Serengeti, I will need you names and will announce you" said the elf, Ayre gave him a small scroll.

The left door opened.

"Mr and Mrs Granger of the non magical human race."

Mr and Mrs Granger looked a little bewildered but none the less they went through the door.

"Mr and Mrs Weasly, of the magical community of Great Britain."

Mr and Mrs Weasly disappeared through the door. Both the doors opened allowing them a glimpse of the room.

"Her Royal highness Princess Fleur Delacour, Granddaughter of the noble queen of the veela race and Mr William Weasly of the magical community of Great Britain."

Fleur and Bill walked into the room.

Hermione was starting to feel slightly nervous.

The left door closed as the elf read

"Xelia daughter of Xelis and Mr Charlie Weasly of the magical community of Great Britain."

Xiela drifted through the door on Charlie's arm.

The right hand door closed and the left hand door opened again.

"Messrs Percival, Fred, and George Weasley, of the wizarding community of Great Britain."

Percy, Fred and George walked in and, after a short round of applause, the elf announced

"Ronald Weasly of the magical community of Great Britain and Miss Maria Granger of the non magical race."

Ron was beet red as he walked through the door with Maria on his arm; Hermione was relieved to see that Maria was enjoying herself

"Viktor Krum of the Magical community of Bulgaria and Hermione Granger witch of non magical birth of the magical community of Great Britain."

Hermione walked along side Viktor through the left hand door, she was at the top of a long stair which ran down to a large ballroom which was populated with elves most of whom it felt to her were looking at her, at the far end of the room to the stair there was a large dais and throne.

She easily spotted the Weaslys and led Viktor over there. No one was dancing yet; Mrs Weasly was berating Fred and George on a stunt they had pulled as they had come down the stairs.

…………………………………….

Bill regarded the situation with a critical eye, and wondered if the elves had any relation with the goblins on matters of money; he some how doubted it. The elves were incredibly elegant he watched a party of elves descend the stairs, they had been here for almost half an hour but there was no sign of the party beginning, but he had noticed that the elf at the door did not always open both doors; in fact Bill had not seen him do it once since he and Fleur had entered; it would be the right hand door every single time now the left did not open again.

A few moments later there was a fanfare of trumpets and both doors flew open

"His majesty, the king of the Elves" declared the house-elf from the top of the stairs; every being in the room either bowed or curtseyed.

With an apparently slow and ponderous pace the king descended the stair as he did so the crowd parted to allow him to pass straight to his throne, once he had reached it the king started on a short speech

"Maidens and elves, men and women, welcome to this the feast of midwinter; may Bailia guide your paths in the next year, for all our paths will need much light in the darkness that is rising…but this is a time for gaiety, let's dance, music play, and wine flow." the king sat down.

Bill couldn't help but notice how young the king was, but hell, he could be one hell of a leader, but who was he, Harry had said that he knew the king of the elves. Speaking of Harry where was he, Bill hadn't seen him since…Bill frowned had he even seen Harry today.

Bill notice that the dancing had not yet started, there appeared to be a fierce conversation going on between the king and Ayre.

………………………………..

"Harry." said Ayre from beside Harry.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Don't you think you will be able to get out of the dance that easily." said Ayre.

"I thought Alline was joking." said Harry.

"You've met Alline?" said Ayre.

"She doesn't fail to tell me to get lost every time I walk up to her." said Harry, "Last time she said she thought I was fisheyes or something like that."

"Him?" said Ayre, "Then I can't blame Alline."

"I find it funny." said Harry.

Ayre stood up and turned around to face the hall.

"The king will now dance the dance of season's grace, he is sorry that he did not do it as soon as he came in but he was unaware of the custom." said Ayre.

Aryan appeared at the base of the dais with Alline beside him.

"You'd better be a good dancer." said Harry, "I'm awful." He said as he jumped down from the dais.

Alline looked slightly worried.

"Dancing was never one of my favourite studies, sire." said Alline.

"So do you know this dance?" asked Harry.

"I have never danced it. But I have seen it danced." said Alline.

"Then I guess we will have to improvise." said Harry, not feeling especially confident.

They both grimaced.

"What I remember especially is that it involved elemental displays." said Alline.

"Oh, well then," said Harry, "that really caps it…I know lets go for more elements than dancing."

"If you say so." said Alline.

"Alright, are you alright for dancing in midair?" asked Harry.

Alline nodded weakly.

They had reached the centre of the dance floor; music started to flow into the hall, Harry focused briefly and then jumped up into the air and pulled Alline with him and moved in such a way that they started to spiral upwards.

"Right," said Harry through his gritted teeth, "I'm going to let go of you, just relax."

Alline looked panicked, Harry let go and span off through the air in a series of complex somersaults, then a dive and a corkscrew movement upwards once more. Once he and Alline met up again in the centre he had them fall down corkscrewing around each other.

"Is that enough yet?" asked Harry as he caused them to meet up again at the bottom of their spiral.

Alline shook her head, Harry groaned before he caused them to land on the ground and elegantly spun Alline, then bringing her to a stop he caught her under her arms and slowly brought her up to the rising dawn position which he was now very glad Rowena had forced him to learn. He then let Alline lead for a while obeying her odd instructions for elemental displays, finally he found that they were at a stand still in the middle of the hall. The elves started to clap a few even whooped.

"Did we do alright?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Alline, "I'm not sure we did it quite right, but I doubt anybody will complain."

………………………………………..

"That was pretty good." said Bill to Fleur.

"His dancing has improved a lot since I last was him dance." said Fleur.

"You have seen him dance?" said Bill.

"Yes." said Fleur, "I also heard his partner complaining about how often he had trampled on her feet."

"He goes to Hogwarts?" asked Bill.

"Yes," said Fleur, "he does."

"Hello." said the strange man from the quarters, "I doubt you will remember me."

"I do not believe I recognise you." said Fleur, "You have me at a loss."

"I am the last of the shadows." said the man.

"Do you have a name?" asked Bill.

"I am Draco," said the man, "Draco Lacsa."

Bill made a mental note to try and talk to this man tomorrow.

"Well it was good to talk to you, but I have to pay my respects to the king." said Draco.

………………………………………

Polik checked his blood flask for the umpteenth time, there was no way he was going to allow Ayre and Aryan to steal it again.

"Hello." said a voice from behind him.

He turned around, to find a hand shoved in his face.

"Percy Weasley." said the tall red hair boy.

"Polik." said Polik by means of an introduction.

"I heard that you are the new DADA teacher." said Percy.

"I am that." said Polik.

"My brothers sing your praises." said Percy.

"They do?" asked Polik.

"Well it can not be hard to be better than the last five professors, but I think it would take quite a bit to beat Harry's standard of teaching." said Percy, "You wouldn't happen to know who the tall gentleman with grey hair is would you?"

"Draco Lacsa." said Polik.

"And the other gentleman, with the Chinese features?" asked Percy.

"He is Mark Moonshine, currently potions master at Hogwarts." said Polik.

"Thank you." said Percy before he moved off.

…………………………………………….

Draco arrived at the base of the dais, he bowed stiffly.

"You're royal highness" he said.

"Come up here." said Harry.

"Wait a moment," said Draco, "you look bored."

"I am bored." said Harry.

"Nice dance by the way." said Draco.

"We were improvising." said Harry.

"Though," said Draco, "I didn't realise the ball was fancy dress,"

"I tried to tell the royal valets that but they wouldn't listen." said Harry, "But if we were to call this fancy dress what would you call the demonic royal robes?"

"You have a point there." said Draco.

"How long has it been since the beginning of the ball?" asked Harry.

"About a hour." said Draco, "Why?"

"I have a bet on with Ayre and Aryan, that none of the Weaslys will be able to recognise me for the first hour."

About five minutes later Ayre and Aryan walked up to the dais with their heads hung

"We acknowledge that we lost the bet, sire" said Aryan.

"What cruel forfeit are you going to place on us?" asked Ayre.

"I am feeling lenient." said Harry, "I want you to prank only one person for the next week."

"Who?" asked Ayre.

"The training master." said Harry, "But if you get caught you are not allowed to say it was under my orders."

"Yes sire." said Aryan, "We understand."

They walked off in Fred and George's direction.

…………………………………...

"Remus," said Sirius, "have you seen Harry today?"

"No Sirius I haven't, I'm sure he is here somewhere." said Remus.

Harry watched as his godfather and Lupin walked past the dais, did this costume really disguise him that well?

……………………………………

Bill and Charlie were talking to each other and next to them their partners were chatting animatedly.

"Charlie," said Bill, "have you seen Harry?"

"Yes." said Charlie. He tried to say that Harry was up on the dais for everyone to see but found his mouth wouldn't respond, he cursed Harry mentally. "He's completely…you'll spot him a mile away."

"He was saying that he was going to have to wear awful clothes." said Bill, "But most of the elves here seem to be wearing bearable garments."

Look at the flaming king, Charlie screamed mentally. "Xiela might be able to help you." was all he was able to say.

Bill turned around to ask Xiela.

"Xiela…have you seen Harry this evening?" he asked.

"Yes." said Xelia; "He is up there" she pointed towards the dais.

"But the only person up there is…" Bill stopped and apparently thought, the light dawned on his face. "I see what he meant about the outfit." said Bill finally, "Fleur shall we go and pay our respects to his majesty?"

"Xelia and I will come with you." said Charlie.

……………………………………………

Harry gulped as he noticed the group approaching his throne.

Charlie and Bill bowed from the waist and Fleur and Xelia dipped into elegant curtseys.

They all muttered 'your majesty.'

Harry stood up and the entire hall came to a stand still, Harry sat down again

"You'll have to come up here" he said, "I can't get up with out everyone freezing."

He created a flight of steps for them to walk up.

"I see what you mean about the outfit, Harry." said Bill.

"Not too loudly." said Harry, "I don't want your parents to know, they are too close to Dumbledore."

"You are seriously going to have to explain your Dumbledore complex soon." said Bill.

Draco hurried up the stairs and whispered something in Harry's ear, his face suddenly grew very grave.

"Sorry" said Harry, "that was very bad news…I had hope it would not be so…Tom is not so stupid as to over look such an opportunity."

"What news have you received?" asked Bill.

Charlie couldn't help feeling that Harry looked like Hedwig had died.

"I asked Draco to investigate a suspicion I had and it is unhappily true." said Harry, "But troubling as it is we must not spoil the party, why don't you dance, as I remember Fleur is a very elegant dancer."

Fleur blushed at the complement.

…………………………………………...

At the end of the ball, Harry hurried back to the guest quarters headed to his room; he was surprised to find a locking charm on the door, when he opened it he found…

"What the hell do you think you are doing boy?" bellowed uncle Vernon.

"I don't know." said Harry, "I didn't even realise you were here."

"What is this freakish place?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"This is the guest quarters in the royal palace of the elves." said Harry.

"What are you wearing?" asked Dudley.

"The elvish robes of state." said Harry.

"Robes of state." said Petunia, "But that means…"

"That I am king." said Harry, "Wonderful analysis, you know my mother had two royal blood lines as well?"

"Really?" asked Petunia.

"Yes." said Harry, "Your adopted sister was a daemion which is a royal demon…looks a bit like this." Harry turned daemion. "And part royal angel, they look like this." Harry displayed his wings. "And did I forget to mention that both those blood lines have died out and I am the last remaining royal for both races, now if you will excuse me I will send you back to Privet Drive…if you touch this you will return to your sitting room." Harry turned it into a pretty little china basket of flowers. "Place it on the mantel piece and it will stop any death eaters from being able to attack your house or garden and if you are really nice you will let you neighbours shelter in your house if deatheaters attack your street, did you get that?"

Petunia nodded, "What if the protection breaks?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at his aunt's sense.

"It will turn into a portal that will take you somewhere safe." said Harry, "Bye."

The Dursleys popped out of the room. Harry quickly undressed and stuffed all the robes of state into his trunk before getting dressed in an old pair of jeans and a weasly jumper, Ron came in.

"Wow that was an amazing ball, much better than the Yule ball." said Ron.

Harry was tempted to leave his bad news until tomorrow, but decided against it.

"Ron, we need a meeting of the Keepers immediately." said Harry.

"Harry? Hey Harry, what is the matter?" asked Ron.

"I'll tell you at the meeting." said Harry, he set up the spell so that it would summon everyone to this room and at the last moment he expanded it to make room for Grawp.

Once Hagrid and Grawp, McGonagall and Filius, Moonshine and Draco, Hermione, Tonks, Fred George, Ayre, Aryan, Lupin, Sirius, Peeves and the Longbottoms had arrived the meeting started as normal Hermione was chairing it.

"Points people wish to raise?" asked Hermione.

Harry stood up, "I have very grave news." said Harry, "It concerns Ginny."

"What about Ginny?" asked George.

What about Ginny?

Sorry not meant to be a cliffy since you all hate them so much but you have to admit that it is getting too long, this chapter with out authors notes is

12,276 words long…that's 26 pages! (27 with ANs)

Thank you for all the death threats I got last time I can only assume that they will double!

But I do know what is going to happen to Ginny

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Thank you to everyone who meant to review

And if you want to blame someone for the cliff hanger pls blame my mum cos she wants me to go to bed O,o…

And humungous thanks to Ambiecat88 for betaing this for me. Thank you.

You know what is really surprising is that this is only on chapter 31a!

So good bye for now

Lol

Just don't tell my mum!

Beta Note to JDTMM: You're very welcome. I like helping to beta this.


	32. chapter thirty three: is the ministry he...

Chapter thirty two

Harry paused for a moment observing their anxious faces.

"I had a theory," said Harry slowly, "That Voldemort would be able to repossess Ginny during this war…I am afraid to say that this is indeed the case."

There was a shocked silence; even the trees in the realm appeared to have stopped waving their branches.

"Then why are we not exorcising him at this very moment?" asked McGonagall.

"It is more complicated than that." said Harry, "Peeves will explain."

"My heir recently created a ball of keeping." said Peeves.

"Wha' is tha'?" asked Hagrid from the other end of the room.

"It is an ancient medium that is capable of holding anything books, parchment, water, memories and…souls." said Harry.

"Harry told me of his suspicions." said Draco, "I went to ask Ginny some questions which would confirm whether or not this ball of keeping was being used to hold her soul…I am afraid that at the moment there is no soul within her body."

The three Weasley members were looking extremely sick.

"Why?" asked Fred.

"Why remove her soul?" asked Harry, "It makes possession easier if there is nothing there to resist the occupation; Voldemort is probably keeping a small part of his conscious attached to Ginny Weasley to ensure she keeps on acting in a suitable manner."

"So she is as good as dead." said Ron quietly.

"No." said Harry slowly, "If we were able to retrieve the ball of keeping we would be able to return her mind to its body."

The Weasleys looked slightly more relieved.

"So we need to do a raid on his place." said Fred.

"It is more complicated than that." said Peeves from up near the ceiling, "He wears the ball around his neck."

Harry winced at the idea of Ginny's spirit being carried around that foul creature's neck.

"So what can we do?" asked Fred.

"Well," said Harry, "if we kill Voldemort.. before we have been able to release Ginny's spirit then it's inevitable that he will take her body as his own, meaning that to kill Voldemort we would have to…." He trailed off.

"So, we can do nothing." said Ron in a defeatist manner.

"No." said Moonshine, "There is just very little that we can do."

"Mum and Dad have to be told." said Fred, who seemed to be the only speaking voice of the two twins.

"All of your family needs to hear of It." said Polik.

Harry snapped his fingers, "We need to move rooms…Ron, you stay here, you and the twins, and we'll go to a different room in the palace and send summoning letters to all of your family."

Everybody nodded and Harry removed them to a room in a nearby wing.

"I hope the Weasley family will be able to take the news." said Grawp from about the same height as Peeves.

"So do I." said Harry, as Hermione sent off the completed summoning letters "I think everyone will have to look the same as they did on the night at the ministry."

Fighting faces and natural forms were assumed without question; Hermione turned to Harry who changed her into 'Maria' and himself into 'Ed', the Longbottoms conjured exotic masks for themselves; Hagrid and McGonagall remained unchanged, Harry raised an eyebrow but did not question their judgement.

They sat there for a few minutes in tense silence waiting for the music to arrive.

There was a small pop and the expected crowd of Weasleys appeared. As soon as they were orientated all of them pulled out their wands, well, Ron almost forgot to…he seemed a little spaced out.

"Who are you?" called Mr Weasley.

"We mean you no harm." said Moonshine, who suddenly became the focus for all of the non-keeper members of the Weasley family who previously had been focusing their attentions on the twenty four foot giant that was sitting in the corner.

"Well, as nice as that is to know," snapped Mrs Weasley, "what do you want with us?"

"We wish to tell you of a terrible thing that has come to pass." said Filius gravely from a position very near to the floor, next to McGonagall's legs.

"What?" exclaimed Percy but he was cut off by his mother.

"Minerva, why are you with these people?" she exclaimed.

"Because they helped me to see the truth." said Minerva, "Think for you Molly, remember all the good that they have done."

"What we need to tell you is very important." said Draco, bringing the conversation back to the point.

"We had got that." said Bill, "But if you are not planning to hurt us, why is there a giant in here?"

"Because," rumbled Grawp, "I am a full member of this organisation; my opinion is accepted as is my aid."

Bill's jaw dropped. "How did you train it to speak?"

"That would be him to you." said Grawp.

"Can we return ta tha point?" asked Hagrid from next to Grawp.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley.

"Yer?" said the half giant, "Whatcha want?"

"What we have to say," Said Polik, "concerns Ginny Weasley."

The Weasleys attention was all on Polik now.

"What have you done to Ginny!" said Charlie threateningly.

"We," said Draco, "have done nothing…"

"But…" said Harry, he conjured seven chairs, "You may wish to take a seat…"

None of the Weasleys complied.

"Very well." said Harry, "We have been spying on the dark idiot for quite sometime now…"

"What does you-know-who have to do with Ginny?" asked Mr Weasley.

"You recall her first year?" said Harry.

"How could we forget?" said Mrs Weasley, "But Dumbledore told us that there was no damage to Ginny in any way."

"Then he lied." said Harry simply. "After the incident with the diary a bond was created between Voldemort and Ginny…I am afraid that Voldemort has seen fit to exploit the advantages of this bond…"

"What does that mean?" asked Bill his eyes narrowing.

"Mrs Weasley," said Harry, "I am going to have to insist that you sit down."

Mrs Weasley complied.

"Last week one of our spies reported that Voldemort was creating a ball of keeping." Harry started. "It is a very ancient spell, and it can hold anything…solid, liquid and soul."

"So…" said Percy.

Harry glanced quickly at Fred, George and Ron; they were not coping very well.

"He has used it to contain her soul." said Harry.

There was a strangled moan from Mrs Weasley's direction.

"What do you mean he has used it to contain her soul?" asked Charlie.

"Just that." said Draco. "That is what he means; the Ginny Weasley currently walking around is nothing more than a puppet, which Voldemort controls…"

Harry cut him off in demonic, "Draco!" he hissed, "These are humans, not demons they can not cope with the shock so well, you have to break it to them gently."

"Sorry, sire." yapped Draco in return.

"I ought to go and kill that snotty nosed dark lord right now." said Charlie.

Harry shook his head, "That is the worst of it." he said, "Voldemort wears the ball on a chain around his neck."

"Is there any good news?" asked Bill sadly.

"Who said the bad news was over?" said Harry demurely. "If Voldemort is killed then he will use Ginny's body as his own…which mean that, if this situation were to occur we would have to kill you daughter."

At this they all sank into the seats.

"Those of you who are members of the order of the phoenix may inform the other dark idiot of this if they see fit." said Hermione.

Harry shot her a glance.

"Why would you call Dumbledore a dark idiot?" asked Mr Weasley.

"He was a dark lord at one point in his career." said McGonagall, "You may recognise the name Grindelwald."

"But that is preposterous!" blustered Mr Weasley, "Dumbledore is a pillar of the light side."

"That is the image he hopes to maintain." said Ayre.

"But my brother and myself were at the capture." said Aryan.

"The capture?" spluttered Mr Weasley. "What is this nonsense?"

"The elves have a method of controlling evil such as the dark lord Grindelwald." said Polik. "It involves summoning a phoenix who will watch the person and ensure that they are no longer a threat to the communities of this earth…but the ceremony on Grindelwald was left incomplete because the wizards interrupted the ritual…why they couldn't have just killed him…"

"Polik!" said Harry sharply; Polik looked at him, then nodded before continuing on a slightly less angry tone.

"The outcome is that Grindelwald is able to plot and at this moment the only thing that is stopping him from rising to power once more is Voldemort. Grindelwald is proud; he will not bow to another lord…so he plays the pillar of the light side, but think what happens when Grindelwald attacks the light side…" Polik left it hanging.

There was a long silence.

"Supposing," said Mr Weasley, "just supposing that there is some truth in this crackpot theory; why are you telling us this about our daughter?"

"Just because we oppose Grindelwald, we are not cruel maniacs." said Tonks. "We thought that it was better for you as her family to know about this…but we must tell you that if Voldemort thinks that someone knows that Ginny is only being used as a puppet he will kill her."

Mrs Weasley fainted in her chair.

"But," said Draco from the opposite side of the room, "we can assure you that we have made the release of your daughter's soul a very high priority mission, higher than the re-location of the Slytherins we rescued from service to Lord Voldemort."

"Do we still have them…?" Neville started to ask.

"Um…yes." said Draco, "They are staying in very pleasant accommodation."

Harry coughed slightly. "I had forgotten about them completely…is there anything else we can do for you?" he directed his question to the rest of the Weasleys.

Bill and Charlie nodded slightly, but they were at the back of the family group so none of the others saw them.

Harry nodded to Moonshine who created a portal which Harry pushed Molly, Arthur and Percy through using the winds. Bill and Charlie looked slightly surprised.

"Why are they all here?" asked Bill.

"Because they want to be." said Grawp, "What do you want with us?"

"How did you know that about Ginny?" blurted out Charlie.

"We have a useful contact who can visit Voldemort's camp." said Harry. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes." grunted Charlie. Harry threw him a small pebble. Charlie disappeared.

"William Weasley?" said Professor McGonagall.

Bill cast a glance at his younger siblings.

"I was wondering if you would mind an insight on the financial dealings of Gringotts." said Bill.

"That would be very useful." said Alice Longbottom.

"You will need to have a chat." started Ayre.

"With our friendly neighbourhood truth keeper." finished Aryan.

They both pointed to Draco.

"Name!" snapped Draco.

"William Weasley." said Bill.

"Occupation?"

"Gringotts curse breaker."

"Have you ever worked for Voldemort?"

"No."

"What are you working on at the moment?"

"I am trying to break open the founders' vault." said Bill.

"That is a lie." said Draco.

"I told the goblin that nobody would believe that…I am working on the case of the murder of Draco Malfoy." said Bill.

"Would you betray us?"

"No."

Draco looked relieved, "Trustworthy." he muttered.

"Thank you." said Harry, "Now it is our custom to place an anti-Legimens spell on our members…"

Bill nodded; Harry performed the spell, as well as the one to prevent Bill from telling anybody about the Keepers before allowing Hermione to place the Keepers spell in Bill's earring.

"It will take you to our HQ." said Harry.

Bill nodded, "I take it I have just missed a meeting."

"No." said Ron from behind Bill, "We were just about to start."

"We?" asked Bill, turning to face Ron, Fred and George.

"Sure." said Ron, "Do you think the ministry would really make that much of a mess up?"

"Yes." said Bill, as he turned around to face the rest of the keepers once more, only to find that he recognised most of the people currently sitting and standing there, most of the other guests at the ball seemed to be there.

"Alright everybody." called Hermione, "Are there any suggestions, ideas, plans?" she turned to Harry and Draco. "Any new surprises?"

"Sorry." said Harry…Bill did a double take.

"You're the crazy elementalist from the ministry!" he blurted out.

Harry looked up at him, "Uh…yeah."

"Who were the giant riders?" asked Bill eagerly.

"That was Hermione and me." said Ron.

"Me and Hermione." snapped Hermione.

"His ears made bloody brilliant shields." said Ron.

Bill blinked.

"Back to the meeting." snapped McGonagall, "I don't have all evening."

"Well," said Harry, "I have managed to make contact with two members of M15…managed to get shot by one of them in the process but that doesn't matter."

"Why would you want to contact this organisation?" asked Moonshine.

"They are in charge of internal muggle security." said Harry, "It would be very useful for us to be able to have there help in certain matters."

"Such as?" asked Hermione dubiously, "I can't see how any muggle can help in a magical war."

"If we can manage to get a system into the muggle world that would be able to keep them safe from death eater raids and maybe alert us." said Harry.

"How would you do that without breaking wizarding law?" asked Alice Longbottom.

"It would need to be a joint effort", said Harry slowly, "between us and M15, but I think that we should be able to create points of sanctuary within the muggle community."

"Where?" asked Neville, "Where can you tell muggles to go somewhere without making them suspicious?"

"Churches." said Harry. "Churches, temples, synagogues, mosques…if you can reassure the people that they will be safe there then you can create the wards around the buildings."

"It would actually work." said Hermione, "Who are the M15 agents?"

"Do you want me to go and get them?" asked Harry.

Everyone just gave him a what-do-you-think look; Harry apperated out of the room.

Bill looked around at the other members of the group, Hermione, Moonshine and McGonagall appeared to be engrossed in conversation, so he made his way over to Draco Lacsa.

"Hello," said Bill, "we met at the ball."

"Which only finished less than an hour ago." said Draco.

"You are one of those half animal people." said Bill.

"We are more normally called demons." said Draco. "But yes I am…how is it of consequence?"

"The case I am working on for the goblins is about the murder of Draco Malfoy…the thing is that the ministry was able to take a sample of the poison that was used to kill him and…the poison used is very similar to that which was used by the…demons that appeared in the ministry." said Bill. "None of the samples exactly matched that of the murder of Mr. Malfoy however."

Bill watched as the demon opposite him lifted an eyebrow.

"Why is a fuss being created?" asked Draco, "I would have thought it would be a simple case, reading of the last will, not that he had one…normal procedure."

Bill shook his head, "The goblins were not able to examine the body, it has become a recent custom of theirs…for some unknown reason they refuse to admit that someone has passed on until they have been able to examine the bodies for themselves."

Draco huffed slightly and shifted his feet slightly; Bill caught a muttering of some strange tongue.

"Also," said Bill quietly, "the sample of his hair that the goblins have managed to produce still opens the family vault door."

Bill was surprised to see that Draco looked somewhat shocked.

"I had forgotten about that." said the man in front of Bill quietly.

"About what?" asked Bill genuinely curious.

"That the goblins had a lock of his hair." growled Draco.

"The wizards don't know of the custom." said Bill.

"I know of it." retorted Draco. "I am not a wizard."

"Then what are you?" asked Bill.

"I am an Igam" said Draco.

"Wha…" Bill was cut off by the return of Harry plus two people, who looked very familiar.

"Hello everyone." said Harry, "Here are the muggles I managed to track down…one of them was even kind enough to shoot me."

Mrs Granger, for that was indeed who the female was, looked a little bashful. Bill watched as they were briskly questioned by Draco and spelled.

"Don't worry." said Moonshine to Mrs Granger. "He is always doing that to us."

"He managed to best me with a bullet through his heart." said Mrs Granger.

"Well," said Ron, "that's Harry for you."

"Ron, I am deeply hurt." said Harry.

"And he can't act." said Draco from next to Harry.

"They are all ganging up on me!" said Harry with a despairing grin.

"Tragic." said Fred.

"Truly tragic." said George.

"Aren't we having a meeting?" asked Harry.

"Good point." said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione stood up; she was wearing a knowing smile. As she cleared her throat her parents noticed her for apparently the first time.

"Hermione!" yelped Mrs Granger.

"Don't worry mama." said Hermione, "I worked it out a very long time ago."

Mr Granger looked a little bashful.

"So, how can you help us?" he asked.

"In a lot of ways." replied Harry.

"We are hoping to create some sort of protection for the muggles during this war." said Moonshine.

"How would you do that?" asked Mr Granger.

"I have already given a prototype to the Dursley family…who I mysteriously found in our bedroom Ron…if anyone can fill me in…" Harry said, "After the meeting will do fine." he hurriedly added as he noticed Ayre and Aryan's mouths opening.

"A prototype?" asked Hermione with a frown. "But all objects that may come into contact with muggles must be checked by the ministry of magic."

"The aurors are all after our guts anyway." snapped Harry.

"Good point mate." said Ron, the twins nodded sagely behind him.

"And anyway Hermione, you can trust me that the Dursleys will not feel any ill effects, they had to cope with bringing me up letting off accidental magic every two days." said Harry.

"So what did this prototype do?" asked Polik.

"It created a shield around their home, won't let anyone with the dark mark through the barrier and if the shield is broken it will create a portal to a room in my apartment." said Harry.

"What happens if the death eaters jump into the portal?" asked McGonagall, "Surely they will be able to attack the muggles!"

Harry frowned, "I hadn't thought of that…well it is only a prototype…I can put a partial permeability charm on the door." he said, "It should also alert us of the attack."

"So do you want us to send one to each household?" asked Mrs Granger.

"We were thinking of using muggle places of worship." said Harry.

"It could work." said Mr Granger. "How long will it be before you will have perfected it?"

"We can't be certain." said Flitwick. "But if Harry sees fit to let the dwarves help with the production, then it is possible that we will be finished in a month or so."

Harry looked around, people were nodding.

"Thank you Filius." said Harry, "We would be grateful for any help from the dwarves…so long as it doesn't involve being dropped into molten rock."

Filius grunted. "That was a misunderstanding."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really?" he said.

"Are there any other concerns that people wish to raise?" asked Hermione.

"Yes."

"We have finished testing."

"The summoning crystals." said the Weasley twins.

"And?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"We didn't manage to break them…"

"Well, that's good." said Harry, "All we have to do now is create the other end in the various communities we have links with."

"Well," said Moonshine, "it will take about two days to set one up if you use seven Nagasi."

"And if we use fourteen?" asked Harry.

"One day." said Moonshine, "But no Nagasi will participate in a fourteen ens rally."

"Alright." said Harry, "So that will be one weekend for each alarm."

Moonshine nodded.

"I might like to also remind you of the Slytherin sixth formers who are still trapped in the castle." said Draco.

"How are they faring?" asked Ayre.

"Well enough." said Draco, "Their accommodation is adequate."

"Adequate?" exclaimed Peeves from the ceiling. "My chambers are only adequate?"

"I didn't mean that…" said Draco. "All I meant is that they are getting bored."

"Well," said Ron, "they may have to remain bored until we have sorted everything else."

"We have time," said Hermione looking up from a scrap of paper she had been scribbling on, "to create one alarm before the beginning of term, why doesn't Moonshine go off to the angel realm to create one?"

Moonshine nodded. "I will need a royal seal to be able to do it." he said.

"What is your king like?" asked Bill.

"Oh," said Moonshine, "he's a great leader, loves to skive off, he believes in power to the people…apparently."

"But will he permit it?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yes." said Moonshine, "He's fairly compliant about all that kind of thing."

Harry raised an eyebrow, and then said in angelic, "Am I really?"

"I wouldn't know." said Moonshine also in angelic.

"I hate it when he does that." said Ron in a stage whisper to Bill.

"When I do what?" asked Harry.

"When you start speaking in random languages." said Ron.

"So," said Hermione doggedly, "do you think you can get the permission?"

"Well, lets see." said Moonshine, he leered at Harry and started speaking in English. "Nagasi Harry Potter of Yaesra Mai, I, Nagasi Mark of Moonshine do humbly request your permission to create an alarm and portal to the human realm in the main court of the palace."

"What!" exclaimed Ron.

"I, Nagasi Harry Potter of Yaesra Mai do hereby give permission to Nagasi Mark of Moonshine to create such a device in the court of palace and the permission to create a group of Nagasi to enable him in this doing." said Harry, "You are a very dead angel."

A piece of parchment slowly formed in Moonshine's hand; he smirked.

"Thank you, sire." said Moonshine, "I will be on my way at once; I think some people might want an explanation."

There was brief incantation before Moonshine disappeared. Harry cursed.

"What the hell?" asked George.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You never told us!" said Fred.

"About what?" asked Harry.

"King of the Angels." said Bill.

"I'm not the king of the angels!" said Harry, "I am a royal angel, the last royal angel."

"What does that mean to the price of dragon's liver?" asked Alice Longbottom.

"Angels don't have kings." said Harry. "They used to be ruled by the Yaesra Mai, who are basically royal angels, but they were all so inbred that they died of a disease which left the rest of the city unaffected apart from the unfortunate fact that all of the cities' gold was stored in vaults in the palace which could only be opened using the living blood of a Yaesra Mai…"

"So you are last of the Yaesra Mai?" said Hermione uncertainly.

"Yes." said Harry.

"You are an angel?" said Mr Granger.

"Yes." said Harry.

"As in heaven?" said Mrs Granger.

"Hell no!" said Harry, "If angels live in heaven they are a different type of angel to the type I rule…they hung me the first time I went there."

"Why do you always seem to be almost being killed?" asked Bill.

"Not almost." said Ron. "He is always being killed."

Harry pouted. "Before Mrs Granger shot me two days ago, I had gone for almost a month without being killed."

"Most people manage a life time Harry." said Polik sadly.

"I don't normally go looking for trouble." said Harry, "It just always seems to find me."

Ron snorted, Harry cast him a withering glance; he looked around and noticed that Sirius and Remus appeared to be engaged in an argument and in the silence that followed Harry's statement everyone bent an ear to it.

"But you promised!" Sirius almost whined.

"Sirius, it is for you own good." said Remus tiredly.

"I promise I won't judge him." said Sirius.

"Sirius I know you, and trust me, you will." said Remus tiredly.

"But you promised!" Sirius started the argument over again.

Harry grinned at Remus who scowled back. "Why did you have to bring him back?" growled Remus.

"I can return him to the veil if you want." said Harry.

"Don't you even dare!" growled Sirius, "I just want to know who that angel is."

"Was." said Harry absentmindedly.

"Was?" said Sirius confused.

"He has 'died' in the wizarding world." said Harry.

"But the only person I knew who has died is…no, no…it can't be…not him!" Sirius spluttered.

"He went to save you." said Harry with a frown.

"I am now indebted to Snape!" yelped Sirius.

"Not Snape." growled Harry, "Mark…he was acting all the time he was on the earth as Severus Snape…"

"Why was he on earth anyway?" asked Remus.

"He was looking for my mum." said Harry, "Same as Draco…enough with history; Mr and Mrs Granger, we feel that you may be able to help us with our plans."

"In what way?" asked Mrs Granger warily.

"We want to help muggle security." said Draco. "But we don't want to let too many muggles know about it."

"Well," said Mrs Granger, "you would probably have to talk to our boss about that."

"Alright." said Hermione. "When would we be able to do that?"

"We are due back to our positions tomorrow…"

Harry suddenly received a large electric shock and started to glow; everyone watched wide eyed as he pulled a small globe out of his pocket and threw it on the floor.

"Yes," said Harry, "that prototype definitely needs fine tuning…there is an attack on Little Whinging."

"What!" screeched McGonagall.

"We need to get there" said Ayre and Aryan at the same time.

"Flitwick, where are the ground scouts at the moment?" asked Harry.

"They were investigating in Edinburgh but they can travel to Little Whinging in five minutes." said Flitwick.

"Good." said Harry. "Can you detail them to examine the extent of the death eater activity and report back to you? Oh, and is it possible to run a scan over Britain to check that this is not a diversion for a bigger attack?"

Filius nodded before pulling out his little almond shaped computer and started to tap at it.

"Ayre, can you collect the Aikons to be ready for action as soon as possible?" said Harry. "Aryan I have made an alliance of sorts with the centaurs…are there any mounted Aikons?"

"No, sire." said Aryan.

"Very well, can you go to the forbidden forest and ask them if they will help in this raid…Tyndyrn will transport you once you are out of the room."

They ran out of the room.

"Hermione, Ron and Grawp do you want to take the same positions as you did in the last battle?" asked Harry.

They nodded.

"Filius," said Harry, "what news?"

"Not very good." the dwarf tapped a button causing a map to appear on the wall, "It is not a diversion, I can tell you that much; apparently a couple of thousand of them arrived in the middle of the park and are starting to walk away from their point of arrival." said Filius. "They will probably spread down Magnolia Walk and Laburnum Way."

"Draco," said Harry, "do you think you can manage to get to the demon realm and return with cats, dogs, Opinius, few serpents…what ever you can bundle together?"

Draco nodded and popped out of the room; Harry looked around at the remaining people.

"All those of you who can apperate need to go immediately to number four Privet Drive, wake up the residents of Privet drive and get them into number four; McGonagall stay here." said Harry, "Wait a moment Sirius."

He cast a spell on the animagus to change his appearance before nodding; the population of the room almost halved.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, is there any way that you can alert the muggle securities?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Mr Granger.

"Good." said Harry. "We may need their services; McGonagall, can you go with Mr and Mrs Granger, you will need to create a perimeter guard at Privet drive…before you go…McGonagall any ideas why they may have attacked this neighbourhood?"

"Yes!" she snapped. "The Auror training barracks are in the area."

"Right." said Harry, "Well good luck with the muggle authorities…Polik…Vampires…would you ask them if they are disposed to help us, here is a box of portkeys in case they wish to come…and one for the journey."

Polik nodded and left.

"Peeves," called Harry, "can you return to Lord Moldywarts? Find out his plans if you can."

Peeves nodded and disappeared.

"Alright" said Harry, looking around.

"Wow, Harry." said Ron. "You are one heck of a general, how come you aren't any good at chess?"

"Dunno." said Harry, suddenly the room was crowded once more as Draco arrived with the demons and the Opinius; Harry switched to demonic. "Alright we are all going to go to the training grounds where all the elves should be collected."

They walked to the training grounds; twenty full Aikons were arranged.

Harry walked over to where the training master was standing.

"Hello," said Harry. "Have you been given the basics?"

"No sire." said the training master.

"Alright." said Harry. "We need to stop a large scale attack in a non-magical settlement."

"What sort of scale is large scale?" asked the training master.

"Enemy approximately two or three thousand." said Harry.

"Alright." said the training master. "What do you suggest?"

"I was thinking that part of the force should be sent away to collect the non magical community to a safe point; the rest should tackle the invading force…" Harry said, the vampires arrived…he breathed a sigh of relief; he looked around and noticed that Draco had disappeared once more. "What do you think?"

"It is a fairly good strategy." said the training master.

"Are you happy to command it?" asked Harry.

"What?" exclaimed the training master.

"Well, I am supposed to be with my Aikon." said Harry.

"I will command the Elvin troops, you can control the rest." said the training master.

"This needs to be a whole army." said Harry. "I would suggest that two Aikons go to help the non magical community."

The training master scowled. "One."

"Right, when you want to go just call, I've turned the platform into a transportation device."

Harry walked to the demons and detailed them that they were to attack the death eaters; he called two of the Opinius to him and headed off to his Aikon.

"Right, everyone!" he called; his group turned to him then went back to talking amongst themselves. "Be quiet and listen!" he snapped.

They all turned to face him and were quiet; well that made things easier.

"Alright," he said, "we are detailed to protect the non magical community and get them to a safe place before returning to the main battle…are you all clear on that?"

"Why are you in command?" asked their Aikon leader. "I'm the leader."

"What do you know about muggles?" asked Harry.

"Not much." admitted the Aikon leader.

"I was brought up by them." said Harry. "I have lived in this settlement."

"Very well." said the Aikon leader.

Harry heard a shout from the training master.

"Alright everyone!" said Harry. "_Portus_!"

Suddenly an Elvin crafted training platform appeared in the middle of Magnolia Walk, about a hundred yards ahead, Harry could see the writhing mass of death eaters; knowing what the elves were expecting, he dropped down on one knee and created a wall out of the tarmac; it had a door in it that would allow them to charge out if needs be; Draco appeared with more demons. Harry detailed the Opinius with him to go to number four Privet drive.

Harry nodded to the training master before turning to his Aikon. "How many of you can speak English?"

"I can." said Gerlai.

"French?" asked Harry.

Two elves indicated that they could.

"Right." said Harry. "Alright, all of you can return to the fight; Gerlai you take the first house on the left. You," he pointed to the first French speaking elf.

"Butami." said the elf.

"Take the second and…"

"Fresic." said the other.

"Take the third."

"Here is a bag of portkeys." said Harry. "You need to make them touch one, they will activate when you say Privet drive in elvish…scratch the door when you go in, then cross the scratch when all of the residents have gone."

The elves nodded their understanding.

Harry ran off towards the first house, he knocked then kicked the door down…he ran into the house, he heard a door slam upstairs, he ran up the stairs and had to duck a cricket bat.

"Emergency evacuation!" he said, "You need to get out of this house, if you could collect all residents."

The man on the other end of the cricket bat glowered him. "Kids, Mary get out here!"

Once all five of them were all on the landing Harry handed them a cricket ball.

"If you could be so kind as to touch this cricket ball." said Harry. "Thank you. 3, 2, 1 **Eris miklia"**

The family disappeared; Harry ran out to the next house.

……………………………..

(AN: I dropped french two years ago for a good reason)

Butami was not having a very good time of it, he knocked politely on the door as his teacher had taught him, then in a similar manner to Harry, he kicked it down; unfortunately for him there was human half way down the stairs.

"A…Bonjour, monsieur" he said, "je suis desolee mai c'est un matter tres important/"

The man on the stairs bellowed something, the result of which was a loud bang a shuffling and the arrival of a teenaged boy carrying a book, he and the man exchanged words.

"Bonjour Monsieur." said the boy, "que-cest-que cais leur problem?"

"C'est un attackque terroriste." said Butami. "C'est tres importmant, silvous plait porte nous c'est balle…tu sont tu a la maison?"

"Oui." said the boy.

Butami passed the ball to the boy and indicated that the two of them should hold it.

"**Eris miklia**" he said.

In this manner all of the muggles in the local area were woken up. Harry returned to the scene of the battle; most of the demons, Opinius, and Vampires were fighting the death eaters hand to hand; most of the elves were perched on the wall that Harry had made shooting volley after volley into the fray…Grawp was wandering around the fray with Hermione and Ron still on his shoulders…Harry sent the three elves with him to the training master before apperating into the battle; he drew his sword and started to lay into the death eaters.

About half and hour later, the order of the phoenix arrived; Harry apperated over to where they had apperated in.

"Hello." he said conversationally, "We missed you at the last fight."

"Well we are here." growled Moody.

"Glad to hear it, please don't kill the vampires they are fighting with us." said Harry. "And we have managed to evacuate all of the muggles to safe area."

"Well done my boy." said Dumbledore from the shadows.

"I am not your boy, Grindelwald." snapped Harry.

Harry watched the old man's eyes widen before he apperated back to the fight.

"BOY!" Harry heard a voice behind him, it was Moody. Harry hexed a few death eaters around him before turning to Moody.

"WHAT!" called Harry.

"YOUR ED FROM THE MINISTRY AREN'T YOU!" called Moody.

"YES!" bellowed Harry.

They came back to back.

"What was that about with Dumbledore?" asked Moody.

"Long story." said Harry. "I'll come over to your HQ and tell you it sometime."

"Like when we don't have just over ten thousand death eaters to finish off." said Moody.

"Are there that many!" exclaimed Harry. "There were a maximum of three thousand when we arrived."

"Well your army managed to flatten five thousand at the ministry." said Moody.

"We don't have any angels this time." said Harry. "We sent off the representative on a different task before we were alerted of the attack."

"Sounds problematical." said Moody.

"I'd love to stay and chat," said Harry, "but I just realised this is going to take a lot longer than planned, so I need to organise a hospital and people to collect the injured."

He apperated next to Draco.

"Draco, we need to go." said Harry as he grabbed Draco and apperated again.

"What the hell was that for!" exclaimed Draco as they landed.

"Draco, what type of demon would be good to bring the wounded back into a hospital?" he asked urgently. "I just got a report from Mad Eye Moody; ten thousand death eaters are here at the moment…none of the ones I have seen so far are inner circle or anything near."

"I'll bring in some rats and mice." said Draco.

"If I give them portkeys they can send the injured to Privet drive." said Harry. "If I make too many more of these bags, I think I will collapse, say Privet drive in demonic to activate." said Harry. "I'll go and sort out a space in the house and people to man it."

As Draco disappeared, Harry disapperated to the hospital wing in Hogwarts; he found Madame Pomfrey there with no patients.

"Who are you young man?" she asked as she caught sight of him.

"Ed." said Harry. "From the keepers."

"What do you want?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"We are engaged in a serious battle with death eaters, the order of the phoenix is also there, but we need an on site hospital, will you help us?" asked Harry.

"Very well." said Madame Pomfrey. "But I will need my medicines and an adequate working environment…"

Harry groaned but summoned the nurse's entire medicines and equipments to him before asking the nurse to hold his hand.

They crash landed in Harry's old bedroom, luckily there was nobody in this room; Harry expanded it and started to conjure beds; once he was done with this, he left Madame Pomfrey to her own devices. As he walked into the kitchen he found an almost hysterical Aunt Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia." said Harry.

"Harry?" said Petunia. "What is happening, our sitting room is the size of a football pitch, the army is in the garden, can you tell me what the hell is happening?"

"There is a massive magical battle taking place on Magnolia Walk." said Harry. "My group managed to evacuate the entire local population into your living room."

"Right." said Petunia. "One of the people who appeared before the entire local neighbourhood knocked out Vernon and shoved him into the cupboard under the stairs."

"It is probably for the best." said Harry.

Petunia nodded.

"Sorry." said Harry, "The ward I gave you earlier was a prototype, we have someone working on one that we can put into churches, but we weren't able to do that before this attack; if it makes you feel any better, the magic in the alert mechanism almost completely fried me."

Petunia pursed her lips; Harry backed out of the kitchen and headed into the sitting room, which was indeed roughly the size of a football pitch.

Harry called the two Opinius to him and sent them up to Poppy with a note; he then slipped out into the garden.

"Frank!" called Harry to the Auror.

"Harry." replied Frank.

"Ed." said Harry. "It doesn't matter…how are things here?"

"Alright." said Frank. "We haven't been attacked yet."

"Don't bet on it." said Harry. "We don't have many fighters and there are close to ten thousand death eaters out there."

"What do you think you can do?" asked Frank.

"Well, I think we are going to have to wait until we find out the casualties we have sustained before we think of any plans of action." said Harry. "I'm going back up to the Privet drive hospital wing."

Harry took the stairs five at a time.

"Are you alright?" asked Harry, as he sped through the door.

Madame Pomfrey was slowly backing into a corner as one of the Opinius walked towards her.

"Stop." he called in the tongue of the Opinius; he switched back to English. "Sorry, I had forgotten that they have that kind of an effect on wizarding folk."

Madame Pomfrey took a moment to regain her composure. "Alright." she said. "So if these have a place in a hospital wing, what are they?"

"Opinius." said Harry, "Servants of the Daemions, they are good healers…you can be expecting patients to start dropping in sometime soon."

"If you are running short on beds, well, McGonagall is downstairs." said Harry.

"This is the sort of situation in which I would need Severus's help." said Madame Pomfrey.

"Moonshine will be at your disposal in two days time." said Harry. "He is busy at the moment."

"I hope the battle will not last that long." said Madame Pomfrey with a shudder.

"It may." said Harry gravely. "Anyway I need to go back to the battle field."

Harry closed his eyes and opened them facing the battle.

"Mice have just gone in." said Draco. "It seems that there are more experienced death eaters arriving."

"Alright." said Harry. "Ron and Hermione alright?"

"Yes." said Draco, "Ron has practically crawled inside Grawp's ear."

"They are only children." said Harry.

"They are only human." said Draco.

"Good point." said Harry. "Well, I'm off." he apperated away.

Harry landed in the middle of a knot of Death eaters.

"Hello." he said.

The death eater in front of him brandished his wand, Harry raised an eyebrow and sliced it in half, the death eater went cross eyed.

"Sorry." said Harry. "Did you like that wand?" He kicked the death eater in the balls, then sent a minor earthquake to the area around him.

……………………………………….

Draco had just finished off a death eater when he came face to face with his adoptive father.

"Malfoy." he said pleasantly.

"Who are you?" spat the hooded figure.

"Draco." said Draco. "Draco Lacsa, I killed your son."

Malfoy charged Draco, Draco impaled him.

"Did I forget to mention?" said Draco. "I am your son."

Malfoy gasped and slid to the ground.

Draco did not look back at his adoptive father.

…………………………………………

Death sat at his desk and groaned as he saw the line of people waiting for him to deal with them…most of them appeared to have died in magical battle.

"Hello." said Death pleasantly to the first person in the line. "What is happening up top?"

"A really big battle." was all the man said.

"Between whom?" asked Death.

"Order of the phoenix and the Keepers against lord Voldemort." said the man.

"Thank you, welcome to the land of the dead." Death handed the man a brochure.

………………………………………..

Harry decided that he need to gauge whether or not this type of warfare was sustainable; so he quickly blasted a few more death eaters and apperated back to the hospital, it was order chaos; Harry managed to track Madame Pomfrey down eventually.

"Madame, are you well enough sustained?" asked Harry.

"Well enough sustained?" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey. "I don't know the basic anatomic structure of most of these patients!"

Harry tried to calm the panicked nurse; it took twenty minutes. Once this was done, Harry decided to head back to the battle once more; he managed to track the training master down.

"You need to send the aikon healers to our healing centre." he said to the elf beside him.

The elf nodded and set off to follow these instructions. Harry stood in his vantage point for another few moments before he noticed a commotion at the back of the death eaters; the dark idiot had finally arrived.

Harry apperated himself over to stand beside the dark lord.

"Hello Tom." he said. "Arriving fashionably late?"

"Who the hell to you think you are?" hissed Voldemort.

"I don't know." said Harry, "But you even arrived after Grindelwald, which I must say is one heck of an achievement."

Voldemort turned to face Harry.

"Exactly how much surgery have you had?" he asked.

Voldemort raised his arm to cast a curse in Harry's direction; Harry hit him with a tickling charm.

Voldemort was down on the ground; he gathered his cloak and disapperated, Harry didn't follow him, instead Harry apperated up onto Grawp's shoulder.

"Ron!" called Harry, the figure inside the ear didn't move, Harry ran over to the ear, Ron's eyes were closed and his breathing was so shallow that even Harry's mongrel hearing had problems detecting it; he climbed over to Hermione who appeared to be almost dead on her feet.

"Hermione!" he called, she turned towards him her eyes blurry. "Time to let someone else up here." She nodded and stumbled before falling off Grawp's shoulder; Harry burst into immediate action, he leapt down after her, his wings sprouting as he fell, he managed to catch her a few feet from the ground brought himself upright and just as he was about to disapperate, he was hit with a limb lopping curse; cursing ,he mumbled the counter curse and disapperated to the hospital at the same time.

……………………………………..

Nearly all of the members of the Keepers who had originally been sent to Privet drive were now working in the hospital; Madame Pomfrey was having a moments rest when Harry crash landed with Ron and Hermione falling on top of him. Madame Pomfrey immediately jumped to her feet; she summoned three beds and levitated the three casualties onto beds. The Girl was merely suffering from exhaustion, the red haired boy's situation was critical when she approached the third bed she was approached by Alice Longbottom.

"Don't bother wasting time or medicine on him." she said.

"Why not?" said Madam Pomfrey, returning her attentions to 'Nigel'.

"He heals fast." said Alice.

"He won't if he dies!" snapped Madame Pomfrey, as she did a couple of spells on 'Nigel'.

"That limb loping curse hurts like a…" The person sat up. "Madame Pomfrey…sorry, I really can't stay…Voldemort arrived…I need Alice and Frank to replace Maria and Nigel."

"You are staying here!" snapped Madame Pomfrey.

"No, I am not." replied Harry. "People might die."

"You might die!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey.

"One thing is certain," said Harry. "I won't die…Death told me that himself."

He used Madame Pomfrey's moment of confusion to apperate away.

……………………………….

He landed in the garden and found himself on the receiving end of forty guns.

"Friend!" He called. "Any problems?"

"No." said Mr Granger.

"Good." said Harry. "How are these troops taking it?"

"We could use a cup a tea." said a nearby private.

"Alright." said Harry. "Tea, sugar and milk; I'll be going back to the battle."

"I thought we were waiting for a battle." said what looked like an officer.

"No." said Harry. "If everything goes to plan you won't be fighting."

"Where is the battle?" asked the officer.

"A few streets away." said Harry.

"What!" exclaimed the officer. "Why are we not involved?"

"You're a rear guard." said Harry. "We are holding you responsible for the civilians."

"Who is fighting?" asked the officer. "What are the numbers?"

"We have ten thousand against us." said Harry.

"Holy hell!" exclaimed the officer. "What army is that? Do you want me to request back up? How many do you have?"

"We moved in with approximately five hundred." said Harry.

"You need back up." said the officer. "Don't you think you need us in there?"

"How many do you have?" asked Harry.

"Two hundred." said the officer.

"Well, if you want to come you should be warned, no training will you have will have prepared you for this battle." said Harry. "Leave half of them here."

"Alright." said the officer. "Groups Alpha, Bravo and Charlie form ranks."

The soldiers that were guarding the perimeter started to form ranks.

"Right." said Harry. "Let's go."

…………………………….

Major Bromley trotted along beside the man who was taking them to the battle; he couldn't hear any gunfire yet…all he could hear were strange shouts in what must be a foreign language. They turned the corner into Magnolia Walk; his eyes widened as he saw that the road had been raised to form a wall on which people holding bows and arrows were standing.

"This is a joke." he said to the man next to him.

"No." said the man. "It isn't. I'll take you to the man I have allocated to command the archers."

They ran up to the wall and up to a man who seemed to be giving out orders.

"This is the training master, he will be your lead commander." said the man.

The training master said something that Bromley could not understand.

"And unfortunately, he doesn't speak English." said the man. "Gerlai!" He grabbed a passing archer, a brief conversation took place ending with the archer nodding, then the man disappeared.

"What the…?" exclaimed Bromley.

"He has gone to fight again." said Gerlai. "I am Gerlai; I will be translating for you."

The training master issued a long stream of one sided conversation before walking off.

"Alright." said Gerlai to Bromley. "Have you seen the battle circumstances?"

Bromley shook his head.

"Alright." said Gerlai. "Your weapons are long range?"

Bromley nodded.

"Good. We will mount the rampart." said Gerlai, he them jumped to the top of the twelve foot wall of tarmac. Bromley gaped at him for a moment and then scrambled up the wall himself, followed by his command. Once Bromley stood up he was able to see the battle in front of him; there was a sea of people, half of them seemed to be fighting with swords and knives the rest were sending beams of light in each other's direction; but in the middle of them all there was an eight meter tall person who was laying people out left right and centre with his club; among the fighters, he could see things that looked like cats, dogs and snakes. He started to wonder if he was even awake.

"Alright." said Gerlai. "You have seen the battle; the people wearing black robes are the enemy…what can you do?"

"We could send a few rockets over to the places were the black robes are most concentrated." said Bromley. "Alpha, Bravo, prepare rockets."

Behind him Bromley could here a commotion as this was done; he pulled his field glasses out of his pocket and took a closer look at the battle. There were two areas of the black robes that were within range that they could target.

"Ready, sir." called a pair of voices from behind him.

"Targets" said Bromley, "are Alpha set 500 yards angle of descent 38 degrees; Bravo set 600 yards angle of decent 42 degrees."

"Yes sir." said the voices. There was the familiar snap of the launch; two seconds later there were the consecutive explosions.

"These are good." said Gerlai as he looked in the direction of the blasts. "But they will only work on very large areas…correct?"

"Yes." said Bromley. "Shall we send off a couple more?"

"Yes." said Gerlai.

"Do you think we will be able to get onto the roof tops around the battle?" asked Bromley.

"Yes." said Gerlai. "That might be a good idea…I am not a commander…I just happen to speak English…and his majesty knows me."

"Right." said Bromley. "I shall take group Charlie around the back of the street to the roof tops."

"Wait a moment." said Gerlai; he grabbed the shoulder of a red haired youth. "Fred?"

"Yep." said Fred.

"Can you make a portkey?" asked Gerlai.

Fred nodded. "Where do you want it to go?"

"The roof tops if possible." said Gerlai.

Fred nodded. "Both sides?"

Bromley nodded and watched as Fred pulled three sticks out of his pocket; he pointed one of them at the other two.

"_Portus._" he muttered, then louder. "Here you are, two top quality portkeys. Password is your race; will do a return to this point."

"Thank you." said Gerlai.

Fred walked off again, using his stick to send beams of light into the battle.

"Alright." Bromley turned around to face Group Charlie. "Do what this gentleman here tells you."

"Yes sir." said Group Charlie.

"Right." said Gerlai. "You all need to touch the sticks, half on one and half on the other."

The men complied immediately.

"You will go with them." said Gerlai, pointing to one of the lines of men. "And I will go with the other group; remember only target the black robes."

"Right." said Bromley. "Rocket teams fire at will but only at large groups of black robes."

"Yes sir." said the leaders of Alpha and Bravo.

"Good." said Gerlai. "Are you ready?"

Bromley nodded, wondering what was doing to happen.

"Elf." said Gerlai clearly.

Bromley looked at Gerlai, wanting to ask what he was talking about when he felt a tug behind his navel and a swirl of colour filled his vision; then he landed on a rooftop.

"No questions." snapped Bromley as he regained his footing. "Lie down in the shelter of the roof…move it!"

The soldiers scrambled to their feet and lay down on one side of the roof.

"Shoot at will!" snapped Bromley.

………………………….

Harry apperated in front of Voldemort.

"Hello, I just keep on running in to you." said Harry.

"Who are you?" snarled Voldemort.

"Tom, I am shocked that you don't recognise me…my name is Ed." said Harry.

"You are with those who stand against me?" asked Voldemort.

"I am with the Keepers." said Harry. "I see that the demons have been causing some problems to you ranks."

"You managed to recruit the vampires." hissed Voldemort.

"You killed someone who was very important to them." said Harry.

"You will give them my apologies." said Tom, "and my curses, _crucio!_"

Harry raised an eyebrow as the curse hit him; he was bracing himself inwardly but did not show it on the outside.

"You still haven't learnt a new spell?" said Harry. "What a pity…I take it you liked the curse I did on you last time."

"The child birth spell." said Voldemort.

"Isn't it nice to know that the greatest dark lord of all time couldn't stand the pain of child birth…you must be weaker than Molly Weasley…I mean she has had seven children." said Harry.

"How dare you compare me to that muggle loving blood traitor!" exclaimed Voldemort. "That scum!"

"Well," said Harry, "she is of purer breed than you."

"I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin!" Voldemort self-extolled.

"And I am the fifth founder of Hogwarts." said Harry.

Harry stood there watching Voldemort for a moment before he heard an incantation behind him; the next moment he was in a full body bind, well he did have a way of getting into interesting conversations with people.

"Of course." he sneered sarcastically. "This is the way that you like to deal with opponents, tie them up then have your personal rat kill them."

Voldemort's eyes widened with rage.

"You are not worthy of my attentions." sneered Voldemort. "Wormtail, deal with him."

Harry watch as the rat approached him; then he focused for a moment, causing Wormtail to float skywards.

"Master!" keened Wormtail. "Master!"

Voldemort turned around.

"Can't you handle a single bound prisoner, Wormtail?" asked Voldemort before turning around. Harry had to stop himself laughing at the expression on the dark 'lord's' face.

"Where is my servant?" spat Voldemort. "_Finite incantatem!_"

"At the moment," said Harry, "he is just above your head."

Voldemort looked up and Harry kicked him where it hurts the most. Harry saw a rocket heading their way; he took a single leap which brought him level with Pettigrew, snatched hold of the traitorous piece of scum and disapperated.

When he landed he forced Pettigrew back into rat form, and conjured a jar in which he placed the scrabbling rat before putting an unbreakable charm on it.

"Freeze." said a voice.

He turned around. "Why would I want to do that?" asked Harry. It was a group of aurors. "Finally the ministry arrives; this battle has been going on for about eight hours."

"Battle?" said one Auror thickly.

"Yes." said Harry. "Battle. Voldemort is here, keepers are here, muggle army, hell even the order of the phoenix arrived before you did…"

"Muggle army?" said one of the aurors.

"They are here." said Harry. "So get you butts in there, and by the way, the giant is on our side, the vampires are on our side and the demons are as well, so your only targets are death eaters, is that clear?"

The aurors nodded.

"Do you have healers with you?" asked Harry.

Five of the people in the group nodded.

"Alright." said Harry. "The battle is that way…no trying to capture keeper members…healers you can come with me."

"Where are you taking us?" asked one of them.

"To our field hospital." said Harry, "That way I can get some of my fighters back…hold on to me…ready."

……………………………

"Madame Pomfrey!" called a voice from the other end of the ward.

"Yes!" replied the woman in question as she dealt with a patient.

"Ministry has finally arrived!" called one of her earlier patients.

"Good!" she said. "They can help with the humans."

She indicated the line of beds she was working along. Harry looked around, there weren't very many elves in the beds; there were a couple of demons but it did seem that most of casualties were human. He rushed over to Ron and Hermione's beds.

"How are they?" asked Harry.

"The girl is fine." said Madame Pomfrey. "The man, however, is in a serious condition; he has lost a lot of blood, he is suffering from a concussion and his lungs are still half full of blood, one of his ribs is smashed."

"Will he be alright?" asked Harry.

"Would you?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes." said Harry, "But he is human."

"There is also a spell on him, masking his appearance." said Madame Pomfrey.

Harry shifted guiltily.

"Are you sworn to secrecy about your patients?" asked Harry.

Madame Pomfrey said, "Yes, but I need to know who he is…medical records and the like, him and the girl."

Harry closed his eyes for a moment before recalling his magic to him changing his appearance back to Harry Potter.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey. "What do you think you are doing taking children into battle?" she whipped around to face him, but her jaw dropped as she caught sight of Harry. "Mr Potter!"

"Madame Pomfrey." said Harry. "You have a patient."

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey.

Harry ignored her and called one of the Opinius over to Ron's bed.

"The Opinius have some powers of healing." said Harry; he showed Ron to the Opinius who was standing behind him.

"He is very tired." said Harry. "He says that he will only be able to remove the blood from his head and lungs."

"That will do very well." said Madame Pomfrey.

The Opinius started the process of returning the blood to Ron's damaged blood vessels.

"You need to heal the vessels now." said Harry.

Madame Pomfrey sprang into action, with her wand fluttering around Ron's fragile frame.

"His heart has just stopped." said Madame Pomfrey; she sank down on her haunches.

"Don't wizards have a method for restarting people's hearts?" asked Harry.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head tearfully.

…………………………………..

Chapter thirty two: the end of it!

To the person who sent me that review about the trains..? Harry is from the 20th century!

really sorry this took so long to get up but i go to a boarding school and they have blcoked so i have had to wait until i could go home to load this...pls dont shoot me...next chapter should be up soon


	33. Chapter 33: pessimistic Fudge

Chapter thirty three

"You a little young to be down here aren't you?" said Death. "What hit you?"

"I'm not quite sure" said the red haired boy in front of him.

"Teenagers these days." muttered Death.

"Not meaning to be rude or anything," said the boy, "but who are you?"

"Death." said Death in a bored manner.

"Do you know Harry?" asked the red haired boy excitedly.

"As in Harry Potter, the boy who can not die?" asked Death.

The boy nodded. "I'm his best friend; he said that he had met you."

"He isn't exactly in my good books at the moment." said Death. "He is making so much more work for me, especially on the morning after midwinter."

"So am I dead?" asked the boy.

"Yes." said Death.

"Right." said the boy. "Harry is going to be so mad about this."

"I know what you mean." said Death. "He's never going to be able to see you again."

Tears started to run down the boy's face.

Death was just about to open his mouth to console the boy slightly when he disappeared.

Death raised an eyebrow before turning to the next ghost.

……………………………….

Harry felt stung into action, one of his best friends couldn't die; he apperated down to the garden and then returned with Mrs Granger without so much as an explanation to the woman in question.

"Can you do CPR?" asked Harry as he and Mrs Granger landed.

Mrs Granger nodded. "Yes…I'll need to do it on myself if you do that again."

"No time for jokes." said Harry. "Ron's heart has stopped."

Mrs Granger walked over to the bed and started on CPR; Harry disapperated again, this time to the accident and emergency wing of the nearest hospital wing; he walked up to the desk pushing past the people who were waiting in a queue for the desk.

"What do you think you are doing mate?" one of the men he pushed past asked.

"Saving my friend's life." said Harry. "His heart has flaming stopped."

He reached the receptionist's desk a few minutes later.

"Sorry, sir." said the woman behind the desk. "But I think this lady here was before you."

"Listen lady," Harry growled, "my friend's heart has stopped, I need you to tell me where I can find one of those things that restart hearts and someone who can operate it."

"Down the corridor on the right." said the receptionist obviously very frightened.

Harry sprinted in the direction the receptionist had told him to go. He ran into a room that looked like something off one of those hospital dramas the Dursleys had liked so much; he walked up to the main desk.

"Hello ma'am." he said.

"What do you want? Relatives room is over there." she pointed down the hall.

"I need one of those things that you use to restart people's hearts and someone who can work it." said Harry. "My friend is in a very bad way."

"Alright." sneered the woman. "And I'm Charlie Dimock"

"Nice to meet you Charlie, but I need a heart restarter." said Harry desperately.

"Nancy, what is this man doing here?" asked a doctor as he approached the desk.

"Please," said Harry, "my best friend's heart has stopped."

"How long ago?" asked the doctor.

"About one and a half minutes ago." said Harry.

"Where is he?" asked the doctor.

"I can take you to him." said Harry.

"Alright, but if this is a hoax you are in serious trouble." said the doctor. "Follow me."

The doctor stalked over to a nurse who was wheeling a trolley away from a bed.

"Cassi," said the doctor, "we have an emergency." The doctor tossed his head in Harry's direction.

"Is that the heart restarter?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said the doctor. "Now where is this causality?"

Harry darted forwards grabbing both their hands and the machine in one movement and apperating back to the Dursley's house.

"What the…" the doctor started to say…the nurse looked plain scared.

"That is him." said Harry. "He lost too much blood."

Luckily the sight of Ron snapped the doctor out of his stupor immediately; he walked over to Ron and asked Mrs Granger to stop her CPR. The nurse wheeled the trolley over to the bedside and started to charge the machine; Harry watched as Ron's body jumped under the force of the shock, then a sound that fell like music on his ears, a steadily beating heart. The doctor seemed to relax slightly as his stethoscope picked up the noise that Harry's ears were already hearing.

"His heart is restarted." said the doctor. "But he will need to be in the hospital for observation for a few days at least, it is quite possible that his heart may stop again."

He looked up from Ron's bed and around. "What the hell is happening here? How did we get here?"

"Sorry." said Harry. "I was just a little panicked; Ron here is my best friend."

"Please tell me I am asleep." said the doctor. "What the hell is that?" he pointed at the Opinius that was in almost catatonic state at the head of Ron's bed.

"An Opinius." said Harry.

"What the hell is happening?" asked the nurse.

"I can't tell you because you wouldn't believe me…but can you take care of Ron for me?" said Harry. "I would stay but I have to go…"

He walked out of the hospital to apperate, when he was accosted by his Aunt Petunia.

"How on earth am I supposed to feed all those people?" she exclaimed in Harry's fairly sensitive ear.

"I'll deal with it now." said Harry.

He headed through to the sitting room, making a brief detour via Hogwarts to pick up the food. Once he had set up a table that was easily the size of the staff table at Hogwarts, he organized the food so that it was like a very large buffet service; there were all sorts of food and since the plates would refill themselves food was no longer a problem for the muggles.

"Good morning everyone." said Harry loudly. "Breakfast is served." The carpet of green sleeping bags started to stir, and tousle haired people started to migrate across the room to the table.

"What is the status of the emergency?" asked one man.

"We are still engaged." said Harry. "But the battle is still taking place in the same area as it was before; houses one to eight on Mongolia Walk, I hope you have good insurance…I am expected back to the front line…"

Harry arrived at the battle once more to find that Voldemort and Grindelwald were engaged in a duel; there were aurors all over the place engaging the death eaters, as he landed another rocket decimated a couple of hundred death eaters; he apperated up to where Gerlai was standing, behind a chimney piece firing arrows off with great alacrity. Beside him the soldiers were twitching as their guns fired round after round of bullets into the melee, as Harry landed, Gerlai turned around his bow now on his back, his sword in his hand.

"Hello Sire." said Gerlai, sheathing his sword once more.

"How are you faring?" asked Harry.

"Well enough." said Gerlai.

"Do you want to join the main fight?" asked Harry.

Gerlai nodded slightly, but said only, "I am here at milord's command."

"Get down to the battle." said Harry.

"Yes, Sire." said Gerlai, before he jumped off the roof.

Harry rolled his eyes, he really shouldn't encourage them.

"Hello." said Harry.

A few of the soldiers turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" he called.

"I'm Ed." said Harry, "Is this all of your group?"

"No." said the soldier. "The rest of us are over with Major Bromley over there."

"Alright." said Harry. "I'll send someone over to command you in a moment, password fish hooks."

"Right, sir." said the soldier.

Harry waited until they had turned back to the battle before he disapperated.

"Major Bromley?" he called.

"Oh." said the Major. "It's you."

"Yes." said Harry. "How is everything?"

"I have lost three men." said Bromley stiffly. "A black robe arrived and pointed a beam of green light at them and they died…just like that…he is over there."

Harry walked over to him and kicked him on to his back ripping the mask off, but it wasn't a he at all.

"She deserved a worse death." said Harry.

Bromley shuddered.

"But her afterlife I am sure will be terrible." said Harry; he walked over to the man who had been cursed.

"What did she do?" asked Bromley.

"She killed, she tortured to insanity…" said Harry.

Bromley shuddered once more as Harry disapperated.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey." said Harry. "I've got a cruciatus victim here."

"Very well." said the nurse. "Put him on the bed…you are Ed aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "How are you coping?"

"We are getting a lot more people coming…almost a permanent stream…mostly ministry workers…this one a muggle?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "I have to sort out people to defend the muggle soldiers from behind…have you had any vampires in?" he asked.

"No." said Madame Pomfrey. "Vampires heal them selves on the battle field…all they need to do is drink blood and they are fighting fit again."

Harry nodded. "I need to check on Alice and Frank; they have been on Grawp's shoulders for a while…how is Ron?"

"His situation is Critical but stable." said Madame Pomfrey.

"Good." said Harry; he grabbed Bill as he walked past. "Hey Bill."

"Yes?" said Bill.

"Can you manage a brief spell of guarding the muggle backs?" asked Harry.

"Sure." said Bill.

"They have been suffering from death eaters shooting at their backs."

………………………………….

Madame Pomfrey quickly started to deal with the patient. She felt two people come up behind her; turning to face them she realised that they were the muggle healers from earlier.

"Hello." said Madame Pomfrey. "How can I help you?"

Cassi started forward. "Barry! What's happened to him?"

Madame Pomfrey tried to calm her. "He has just been hit by a nasty curse." said Madame Pomfrey.

"Don't give me any of that nonsense." said the nurse. "What is the matter with him?"

"He has been hit by a torturing curse." said Madame Pomfrey. "I can tell you that it was the cruciatus and was cast by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"What does that mean?" asked Cassi.

"That is all I know about him at the moment, but if you would let me analyse him then I may be able to give you more information." snapped Madame Pomfrey.

The doctor pulled Cassi back from the patient; Madame Pomfrey ran a scanning charm over him before summoning an energising elixir and tipping it down his throat.

"What are you doing to him?" screamed Cassi.

"Healing him." snapped Madame Pomfrey. "What does it look like?"

She jabbed her wand in Barry's direction and muttered enervate; this was the moment of truth…she remembered when she had had to follow the same procedure for Frank and Alice. She paused her thoughts for a moment; hadn't Harry just said Alice and Frank? He must be talking about a different Alice and Frank, probably more of his school friends, she cast a glance in Ron and Hermione's direction; they were now under glamours once more due to the presence of ministry wizards.

She looked down at the muggle beneath her wand.

"Hello sir." she said. "Can you tell me how you feel?"

"Like I got run over by a train/" said the man. "Apart from that…I'm fine."

Madame Pomfrey was glad to hear a fairly normal answer; she remembered Alice's answer to that question. 'My mother tolded me not to speak to stwarngers'

"Who are you?" asked Barry, "Where am I?"

"I am Madame Pomfrey." she said. "This is the field hospital."

"Funny sort of field." said Barry.

"Now." said Madame Pomfrey. "I need to run a few tests on you."

"Hey Cassi." said Barry. "What are you doing here?"

…………………………….

Once Harry had sent elves up to the roof tops to guard the soldiers on the rooftops, he apperated back to Grawp's shoulder.

"Alice!" he called over the hubbub.

She turned towards him; Harry sent a curse in the direction of a death eater who was just about to curse her from behind.

"What do you want?" asked Alice.

"How are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm alright." said Alice.

"Right." said Harry. "I'll be getting back then."

"Hey Ed?" said Alice.

Harry turned around only to find a stream of red light heading in his direction before he was knocked out.

……………………….

Back in the hospital Madame Pomfrey was attending to Alice and Frank Longbottom; she had been very surprised to see them arrive about five minutes after Harry had apperated away,

"Did you see Harry?" asked Madame Pomfrey she asked Alice as she came around.

"No." said Alice, "I was compromised."

"That much," said Madame Pomfrey, "is obvious."

Alice went beet red and muttered something.

………………………

Harry cursed his stupidity as he came to.

"Ah." said Voldemort, as he stood tall with Harry bound at his feet. "Now let's see if we can wrap this up."

He apperated to the middle of the battle and pointed his wand at Harry. "Sonorous…Keepers," his voice echoed around the street; everyone stopped fighting. "Unless you retreat from the fight immediately, I will kill your commander." Voldemort started to cackle insanely, but had to apperate quickly as twenty arrows headed in his direction.

"Your army doesn't seem to care if you die." hissed the dark lord.

"Well it's not really very surprising." said Harry.

"Keepers!" called Voldemort. "This is your last warning."

The dark idiot had to move again as a hail of gunfire rained down on him.

"I hope you haven't been injured, Tom." said Harry with the utmost of insincerity.

"Don't you call me that." wheezed the dark lord.

"Well these muggle weapons are fairly inaccurate." said Harry. "I know I have been shot in at least five places…can I get back to fighting?"

"No!" said Voldemort.

Harry felt around at the anti apparition ward Voldemort had put on him, it was fairly strong, but he doubted that he would be able to break it at this moment in time. He mentally cursed himself, but couldn't find any particularly stupid things he had done to drain his magic.

"Since you are going to kill me anyway." said Harry. "Why did you attack?"

"I had planned to have made it to London by now." said Voldemort. "We were going to overpower the Auror training school and kill all the muggles in this settlement and then I was going to create a second strong hold here."

"I don't think much of you planning." said Harry matter of factly.

"Well we would have done it by now if it hadn't been for you!" exclaimed Voldemort.

"You would also have taken out the ministry," said Harry, "if it hadn't been for us."

Voldemort snorted. "Are you adding to reasons I want to kill you?"

"Well I must commend you on your restraint." said Harry. "You normally try to kill me within minutes of seeing me."

Voldemort ignored him; Harry huffed.

"Are you planning on keeping me for a long time?" asked Harry with a yawn, glancing at his watch; it was now two thirty, but he couldn't tell if that was am, pm, or if his watch had stopped.

"I am planning," snapped Voldemort, "on killing you."

"Oh." said Harry. "I hadn't realised, what a shame. Do you think six thousand two hundred and five is too young to die?"

"Six thousand two hundred and five?" exclaimed Voldemort.

"Days." said Harry. "Do you think six thousand two hundred and five days old is too young to die?"

…………………………….

"Ed has been captured by Voldemort." said Draco as he span into the hospital.

"He'll be fine." said Professor McGonagall.

"How can you say such a thing?" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey. "This is…him we are talking about."

"He can kick Voldemort from here to Timbuktu." said Neville from next to his parents.

"He has been fighting for almost eighteen hours on the straight." said Draco. "He may be running low."

"Well," said Peeves from up by the ceiling, "he isn't up to any high antics."

"Sal," called Tonks, "how are things going?"

"Alright." said Peeves from up by the ceiling. "He is winding Tom up, but I won't be surprised if Tom decides to kill him soon."

Peeves popped out of the room again.

…………………………….

"That is it!" exclaimed Voldemort in a very un-dark lord like manner. "Averdra Kevdra!"

Harry raised an eyebrow as the green light washed over him.

"I don't think that is going to work Tommy boy." said Harry. "You may have to be a little more adventurous…like trying something that isn't an unforgivable…it would be a first."

Harry smirked in Voldemort's general direction.

"I mean how hard can it be to kill a completely bound prisoner…I challenge you to a dishonourable wizards duel." said Harry. "Or are you too much of a flobberworm?"

Voldemort raised his wand to cast another deadly curse in Harry's direction but was very surprised when a shield appeared in between them reflecting the curse in his direction; Voldemort dodged and was surprised to see when he straightened up that his opponent was on his feet, he was standing casually not eight feet from him. He wasn't carrying a wand; in fact his hands were empty.

Voldemort hissed and released a curse, the man opposite him sidestepped at the last moment before sending a spell in his direction; Voldemort didn't even see the man move, but was surprised when the spell had no effect on him.

"The curse of the eunnch" said Harry. "I would never have guessed."

Voldemort snarled viciously in Harry's direction before casting to more curses.

"Tommy," said Harry, "duelling is easier if you don't move your arms so much or incant so loudly…I can see all your attacks three miles off."

Voldemort spat in Harry's direction.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And since you are just about to call some of your evil minions to you."

Harry chucked a portkey in Voldemort's direction and watched him disappear, even Voldemort would have an interesting time getting out of the place Harry had sent him…in this brief respite Harry looked at the battle, it was a mess; he could see small groups of order members huddled amongst the swarm of death eaters; there were elves fighting on foot amongst the death eaters, shoulder to shoulder with vampires and Demons, and through all this melee Grawp wandered, taking out large numbers of death eaters with his club…on seeing the giant Harry decided to take a look at the battle from his shoulder, the view told him little that he had not already realised.

Harry paused for a moment; this situation was completely crazy. He needed to talk to the other leaders. He apperated next to Dumbledore having to jump a spell the wizard sent in his direction.

"Grindelwald." called Harry. "We need to talk about what is happening here, will you meet me at number five privet drive."

Dumbledore nodded curtly and apperated away.

Harry grabbed at a nearby Auror.

"Oy, you!" he said.

"Let go of me!" squeaked the Auror.

"Give this to whoever is in charge of you lot." snapped Harry as he shoved a scroll in the Auror's face.

The Auror remained frozen there.

"Well move then!" snapped Harry; the Auror stumbled back and apperated away.

……………………………..

Harry quietly walked into the sitting room of the house; he was unnoticed by the people who were sitting there. Grindelwald was sitting in a flowery arm chair next to the fireplace, behind him stood Kingsley Shacklebolt…on the other side of the fireplace Fudge was pacing backwards and forwards, next to him was a tall dark haired man than Harry didn't recognise.

"This is a waste of time!" snapped Fudge suddenly.

Dumbledore looked up at him, but didn't say any thing.

"We should be returning to the battle, not sitting in some muggle loving room!" snapped Fudge.

"Living room, Fudge." said Harry, as he decided it would be a good time for him to enter the situation.

"Loving room, living room, what difference does it make?" snapped Fudge.

Harry ignored the minister and turned to the person standing next to him.

"And you are?" he asked politely.

"Darcy Grupier." said the man. "Head of the Auror division ministry of magic."

"Ed." said Harry. "Of the Keepers."

"I should arrest you on sight." said the Auror.

"For what?" asked Harry.

The Auror gave him a look.

"However," said Harry, "that would not be very helpful to our current situation."

The man nodded.

"So;" said Harry. "The latest figures suggest that we are facing an army of about ten thousand."

The others in the room nodded.

"I came with five hundred." said Harry.

"Half a thousand against ten thousand?" snorted Grupier. "Are you crazy?"

"It was only one thousand against three when we first arrived." said Harry. "The battle had been going on for about eight hours before you turned up."

The Auror bristled.

"What has happened to the local muggles?" asked Grupier. "I suppose they were wiped out before you arrived."

"Quite the contrary;" said Harry. "We managed to evacuate all the locals before we engaged in battle."

"Where are they then?" asked Grupier.

"They are taking advantage of the wards that Gr- Dumbledore saw fit to place around Harry Potter's residence." said Harry.

Harry looked over at Grindelwald.

"The battle is a lost cause." huffed Fudge. "We should just retreat and let them have this victory; there will be other days…"

"No!" said Harry and Grupier at the same time; Harry glanced momentarily at Grupier before carrying on. "That is always the ministry edict, when the going gets tough…quit…well read these headlines Fudge, we are not quitting."

"What Ed seems to be trying to say," said Grupier, "is that if we give way here the dark army will only gain confidence and supporters."

Harry almost groaned at the typical ministerial speak.

"We need to cut off the head." said Dumbledore.

"There are two reasons why that can't be done." said Harry. "Firstly, only one person can deal with the head…"

"And he had been missing since a death eater raid on the house he was staying in over Christmas." said Dumbledore.

"Yes." said Harry. "But the other is far more serious."

"And what might that be?" asked Dumbledore apparently surprised.

"Voldemort has created a ball of keeping; in side this ball of keeping is the soul of one Virginia Weasley." said Harry pausing for effect.

"And if you kill him, he'll possess her?" said Grindelwald.

"Now look here Albus!" said Fudge uncomfortably. "You can't be certain about that…after all…how do you know about it?"

"We have our ways" said Harry, "and we are certain…the head has been cut off in as much as Voldemort will not be able to return to his army in the next three or four days, if my estimation of his powers is correct."

"But…" started Fudge.

Harry cut across him. "We need a strategy; we are not going to be able to beat this army with brute force."

"We are not going to defeat it at all!" huffed Fudge. "We are already defeated."

"Minister," said Harry, "if you don't have anything useful to say then don't say it."

"How dare you?" screeched the Minister. "I ought to have you…"

"Lock away like Ms Delia Moonacre was for slapping you?" asked Harry.

Behind Dumbledore Mr Weasley snorted.

"Firstly," said Harry, "we need an anti-disapparition shield around the battle."

"Good idea." conceded Grupier.

"If we have all the army trapped, then we will have more time to work out how to defeat them." said Harry.

"What you need to do," said Dumbledore, "is to block the street…you will need about fifty aurors to maintain such a shield, and then you will need to either create walls and man them or block the street with a crowd of people…"

"We don't have enough forces to be able to block the street with just people." said Grupier.

Harry shrugged. "I can raise walls around the area."

"Good." said Grupier. "Now we are getting somewhere; we will signal to the ministry aurors to retreat behind the walls once you have made them."

"We will be able to do that as well." said Dumbledore.

"I'll send the message around my people." said Harry.

"That won't work." said Grupier. "The death eaters will get wind of what is happening."

"Because death eaters can really speak elvish, demonic and vampiric." drawled Harry. "Back here in ten minutes?"

Grupier nodded, as did Dumbledore.

……………………..

Ten minutes! Harry's brain was screaming at him; how the hell was he supposed to run this operation in ten minutes.

He apperated over to Draco.

"You need to withdraw troops." said Harry. "Get the mice on to the job."

Draco nodded before heading out into the battle once more.

Harry then apperated to Grawp's now empty shoulders, calling for all of the elves/vampires/demons to return behind the door, in their own respective languages, then portkeying Grawp behind the existing wall before he apperated behind the death eater army to raise another wall behind them. Almost as soon as he had finished that, the aurors were running along the wall.

"Hello." said Harry as they rushed passed him to get into position along the newly formed rampart; he apperated back over to number four privet drive, to be precise into the garden.

"Filius," said Harry, "can you give me a quick scan on how the shield around the death eaters is going?"

"They need more power." said Filius. "I don't think they are going to manage to create it."

Harry groaned and apperated back to the battle side.

"Is this place taken?" he asked an Auror next to where he had apperated.

"No!" hissed the Auror. "This damn spell!"

"Here;" said Harry. "Your going to over stretch yourself…pass it to me."

The Auror nodded and dropped the spell, allowing Harry to pick up the tail ends of the magic before they disappeared; he winced as the spell latched itself into him.

He looked around him.

"Gerlai!" he exclaimed.

"Yes Sire?" said Gerlai as he hurried along the wall to where Harry was standing.

"Find Draco…tell him to go to Number Five Privet drive…and to be civil." said Harry.

Gerlai nodded and ran off.

Harry then fought the spell for a few more moments before allowing it the magic it needed to be completed; he groaned and collapsed.

………………………………….

Draco muttered to himself about irresponsible royalty and idiots who thought being able to go a few months without dying was commendable as he walked into the living room of number five privet drive.

"Hello." he said as he walked in; looking around he noticed the minister for magic and Albus Dumbledore, each with a henchman.

"Who are you?" snapped Fudge very irritably.

"I am Draco." said Draco, "Ed is sorry he couldn't come but he has just wiped himself out ensuring that the anti apparition and portkey shields actually activated…he should come around in a few hours though."

"A full magical draining?" said Dumbledore. "If this Ed is a powerful as I think he is then it will take him quite a long time to recover."

"You don't know Ed." said Draco. "Anyhow, we need to talk about this battle I assume."

"Yes." said Fudge's henchman. "Now that the enemy is not going any where."

"I would suggest," said Draco, "that we leave the death eaters confined in that street for a while; they will start to panic and…well the results may be interesting…it will also give us enough time to be able to contact the angels once more."

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Fudge's henchman curiously.

"To whittle down an army this size we are going to need every advantage we can get; we need to be able to attack from all sides." said Draco.

"The odds are too great." whined Fudge.

"Fortune favours the bold." said Draco. "If we are bold enough to attack them from all angles then we may win."

"You are only a child!" sneered Fudge. "What can you know of it?"

Draco couldn't resist; he used his metamorphmagus skills to change into an ancient man

"You know son," he said with a croaky voice, "when I was young we were taught that an assassin that doesn't know his tricks is a dead assassin."

"Assassin?" said Fudge.

"My tribe were the best assassins in the realm." said Draco.

There was a long silence.

"I think," said Draco eventually, "that it would be a good idea to call in more muggle forces…I can deal with that end of everything…how long do you want to leave the death eaters to their own devices?"

"We can't!" said Fudge's henchman. "The aurors will be drained even as we speak."

"Ah…no." said Draco. "You see Ed realised that you didn't have enough power to hold the spell so he poured enough power into it to make it into a ward instead of a shield."

"Right." said Fudge's henchman.

"In that case," said Dumbledore with an amused twinkle in his eye, "I suggest we wait a fair while."

"Now," said Draco, "has anybody got any sensible suggestions as to how we can defeat this army?"

"I was never much good at chess." said Fudge's henchman.

……………………………………..

Theodore Nott looked around the battle site; after a few minutes he found the rest of the remaining inner circle.

"Nott!" exclaimed Edmund Moon. "Have you seen any others?"

"No." said Nott. "But I did see Malfoy slain."

"Where is Bellatrix?" rumbled Rudolphus Lestrange.

"We will find her." said Avery. "She will probably turn up soon…"

"Where is the dark lord?" asked Nott, as he looked around.

"I have not seen him for quite a while." said Moon. "I haven't seen the rat either."

"There is," said Nott slowly, "a disconcerting lack of enemies."

A brief glance around allowed him to see that where there had previously been a battle, death eaters were staring blankly at death eaters.

"They have trapped us!" squealed Franklin Grupier.

"Shut up." rumbled Rudolphus. "Do not panic."

"Do not panic? Do not panic? We are trapped in the middle of a muggle street at our enemies' mercy!" exclaimed Grupier.

Nearby death eaters started to turn to look at them.

"Shut up!" snapped Avery, glancing over Grupier's head to look at the crowd of death eaters, who were starting to mutter amongst themselves. "Now look what you have gone and done, you stupid half witted…"

"Me half witted, look at you!" exclaimed Grupier…a few milliseconds later he had been blasted into the next world by no less than five Avada Kedarvas.

"Get a group of them to start breaking the shield." said Nott. "Ministry shields are always very weak."

Avery nodded and ran off.

"If we leave this battle field before we have a victory," said Moon, "the dark lord will slaughter us."

The other nodded; Nott looked around. He couldn't help but notice how few of the inner circle where still here.

This was the sort of situation in which you needed Snape; Nott was not so much of a death eater to reject the potions master merely because he was a traitor and he couldn't help but feel that Voldemort could have dealt with the matter a little more subtly….but he also knew that if they were defeated they would be dead meat…

…………………………………………………

Harry groaned and sat up; he really had to stop doing this so often.

"Are you alright sire?" asked Gerlai who was standing nearby.

"Just don't." said Harry. "How long have I been out?"

"About five hours." said Gerlai.

Harry said a very rude word.

"Sire?" asked Gerlai.

"Find the training master," said Harry, "and give him this." he passed Gerlai a Portkey;

Harry then apperated back to number four privet drive.

"Mr Granger, Mrs Granger!" he called as he landed; the two MI5 agents approached him.

"Yes?" said Mrs Granger.

"I need you to attend a war council." said Harry.

"Very well." said Mrs Granger.

"May I change your appearances?" asked Harry. "In the wizarding world your identity is a key method for a person to be able to have power over you."

They nodded; Harry focused for a moment before changing Mrs Granger to have a lot longer hair, changing the shape of her nose and giving her a sprinkling of freckles. He then dealt with he husband, bulking him out a little and lengthening his hair to shoulder length and blunting his sharp facial features.

"Alright." said Harry.

"Why is my hair so long?" asked Mrs Granger.

"In the wizarding world only a hussy will cut her hair." said Harry. "And the length of your hair…Mr Granger is to most pure blood wizards a sign of manhood."

"Thank you." said Mr Granger.

"Now for names." said Harry. "Do you have undercover names?"

"Mr Salt." said Mr Granger.

"Mrs Pepper." said Mrs Granger.

"Alright." said Harry. "Shall we go then?"

They nodded gamely.

……………………………..

"The idea is ludicrous!" said Fudge loudly.

"What idea is this?" asked Harry as he walked into the living room.

"Nice of you to join us once more." said Mr Grupier.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Allow me to introduce Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper of MI5, they have direct access to the muggle army and so it is probably a good idea to include them in this discussion." said Harry.

"What you did, young man," said Dumbledore, "was very foolish."

"I knew what I was doing Gr- Dumbledore!" snapped Harry. "I hope you have been able to work well together…"

Draco called out to Harry in Demonic.

"I had forgotten what a stupid pig the minister for magic was."

"Really?" said Harry in demonic also. "But how can such idiocy not permanently scar you memory?"

"Do you think it will?" asked Draco, feigning concern.

"Well," said Harry, "if it does, you can always sue him for damages."

Draco laughed; Harry turned and noticed that the rest of the room was staring at them.

"It's rude to stare." he said curtly.

"It is also rude to speak in foreign languages in front of those who can not understand you." said Dumbledore.

"Sorry Headmaster." said Harry. "I was merely trying to find out how your meeting had progressed; after all demonic is his mother tongue."

"Really?" said Grupier, "He does not appear to have any abnormal accessories."

Draco merely death stared the presumptuous Auror.

"Draco is the last of his clan." said Harry.

"What the human demon?" asked Grupier.

"Your wit astounds me." drawled Draco he turned to Harry. "The idiot has been giving me veriterserum laced tea for the last five hours." he said in Demonic.

Harry laughed.

"Is there any tea?" he asked.

Grupier nodded with a grin and poured Harry a cup of tea.

"What about Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper?" asked Grupier.

"Not a good idea." said Harry. "I highly doubt veriterserum laced tea is going to do them any good." He said as he drained the cup.

Grupier look at him like he was crazy.

"I thought we were here to organise battle plans." said Harry; he waved his hand at the coffee table which squatted offensively in the middle of the room; it immediately turned into a plan of the battle situation as it was now, with a ward placed around the death eaters.

"So you do have your wand stitched?" said Fudge excitedly.

"I never really saw the point." said Harry.

The minister's eyes bulged slightly.

"Mrs Pepper," said Harry, "if this was a muggle battle, how would you approach it?"

Mrs Granger walked over to the newly modified table.

"More infantry on the perimeter; get some tanks in and set up a loud speaker telling them to give up their weapons or we will overpower them." said Mrs Granger.

"And if they refuse?" asked Grupier.

"Tear gas and stun gas." said Mr Granger.

"We could use the angels for that." said Harry. "They would be able to get them further."

"It will take a few hours for us to get enough stun and tear gas." said Mrs Granger.

"Isn't he supposed to be an assassin?" asked Grupier. "Can't he kill the main leaders?"

Draco didn't answer.

"I'll go in if anyone is to go in." said Harry.

"Are you trained?" asked Dumbledore. "Are you sure than you will not merely fight very bravely and die very quickly?"

"Wouldn't matter if he did." muttered Draco hopefully in demonic.

"Nice to know you care." said Harry sarcastically.

"Who needs the stress?" asked Draco.

Harry made a face.

"It is," said Dumbledore, "delightful to be in on the conversation."

"By law," said Harry, "I shouldn't address you at all…in fact the direct law would state that I talk to you through at least three people…if you want to understand more of what goes on around you learn some languages."

Dumbledore looked pensive; Fudge was merely baffled.

"What law is that? There is no wizard law that stipulates as such." he said.

"It is elf lore." said Dumbledore.

"You mean that the mighty Ed is the result of a house-elf?" asked Fudge. "That is hilarious, House elf half breed coming to take over the world."

"You are lucky," said Harry, "that I am more level headed than most elves, any other would probably have turned you into a human pin cushion…I must admit, the idea has merit, but I wouldn't want to waste my arrows…"

Grupier stepped in front of the minister.

"I can still hit him in the groin." said Harry conversationally.

There was an awkward silence.

……………………….

Madame Pomfrey looked around the ward all around her there were beds filled with groaning ministry patients; distractedly she walked over to Mad-eye Moody's bed.

"Hullo there Poppy." he said. "Can I go yet?"

"No you most certainly can not!" said Poppy. "You have had a nasty cut very near to your remaining eye; I don't want it going bad."

"But I need to be fighting!" said Moody.

"No you don't!" said Madame Pomfrey. "No one is at the moment, they have managed to contain all the death eaters somehow, and now there is a battle council going on by all accounts."

Moody's magical eye swivelled around the ward.

"Eh?" he said. "What are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger doing in here?"

"Swear on you magic, soul and life that you won't tell anybody." said Madame Pomfrey.

Moody frowned, but nodded. "I swear." he grunted.

"They are actually part of the Keepers." said Madame Pomfrey.

"So where is Potter?" asked Moody. "You do realise that the Order has been doing their nut looking for the Weasleys after that attack on that muggleborn's house"

"Potter?" said Madame Pomfrey. "Well that is a strange tale and no mistake."

"Well since Weasley and Granger are in the Keepers it stands to reason that Potter is as well." said Moody.

"Ron's heart stopped." said Madame Pomfrey, trying to change the subject.

Moody sighed sadly. "Molly will have that Ed boy's head for it."

"No she won't." said Madame Pomfrey. "The man acted like lightening; he got a muggle to do some kind of muggle magic, then he apperated away and returned with a muggle lightening box, a boxer and a nurse…they managed to restart his heart."

"Muggles are amazing." said Moody; he made a face. "I sound like Arthur!"

"Well, Arthur will certainly be bouncing to the sky about muggles once he hears about this." said Poppy. "Now you need to relax, try and get some sleep."

"Poppycock woman!" growled Moody. "If there is battle council on then I need to be there!"

"If I hear that you have been fighting, then by Merlin I swear I will tie you to the bed with leather straps!" said Madame Pomfrey. "Off you go then."

………………………..

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore, as the battered Auror stumbled into the room.

"Albus." wheezed Moody.

"What are you doing here?" asked Grupier, "You are allocated to desk work only."

"Oh well." wheezed Moody. "I suppose I may have over looked that."

"Mad-eye." said Draco. "Nice to see you."

"Brave of you both to meet with the ministry and the Order of the Phoenix under no disguises." said Moody.

"I know." said Draco. "But Ed here is an exceptionally gryfindorrish person."

"Are you allowed to do that?" asked Harry.

"Do what?" asked Draco.

"Insult me like that?" asked Harry.

"Well at least I didn't compare you to him." said Draco, pointing at Fudge.

"If you had, you would have been one extremely dead demon." said Harry.

"This conversation has nothing to do with battle plans!" growled Grupier,

"Sorry Groupie." said Draco.

"Please do not insult Mr Grupier!" snapped Fudge.

"Now be fair!" said Draco. "I haven't complained about the IQ lowering effects of being confined in the same room as you."

Harry snorted, but the others in the room looked baffled.

"IQ?" asked Dumbledore. "What is that?"

Harry groaned slightly; Draco was going red from trying not to laugh.

"What Draco here was trying to say is that Minister Fudge is having a detrimental effect on Draco's intelligence." said Harry.

"How dare you?" squeaked Fudge.

"I can see the truth in the statement." drawled Moody.

"Grupier, arrest that man!" said Fudge.

"That order is void." said Harry. "The person in question is not a man; you also have no jurisdiction over him as he isn't a citizen of this country…"

"Well," puffed Fudge, "we will just ask the authority in his country to extradite him."

"The authority of his realm wishes for him to stay here." said Harry.

"I demand to see this authority!" said Fudge.

"The Daemions do not lower them selves to talk to ones such as you." said Draco.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't a pureblood." said Draco in Demonic.

Harry raised his other eyebrow.

"Any way," said Grupier from behind Fudge, "what are we going to do if these muggle gases don't work?"

"We will leave the battle." said Fudge. "We will admit that their army is too large for us to defeat."

Draco rolled his eyes and disapperated.

"Sorry." said Harry. "Draco has a low idiot tolerance level."

…………………………………….

Tensions in the meeting room could have been cut with a knife; Fudge was alternately glaring at Harry, Moody and Draco, who had recently returned to the room.

Mr and Mrs Granger, as the only muggles in the room, appeared to be trying to calculate how long it would take them to escape if any fighting did happen to take place.

There was a pop as the training master and Major Bromley portkeyed in.

"Good of you to join us." said Harry. "I hope you haven't been to badly affected by having to come to this meeting."

"No, sire." said the training master. "Gerlai forgot the password for the portkey."

Harry winced, Grindelwald coughed loudly.

"Ed." he said. "If you would be so kind, we would love to be able to understand your conversation."

"Well," said Harry, smiling at the manipulative previous dark lord, "for a start this good man does not speak English…so unless you wish to cast a translation spell on yourself, I think we will continue to speak like this."

"Right." said Fudge. "Well do hurry up."

"Patience is a virtue." said Draco from the opposite side of the room.

"Major Bromley." said Harry. "Care to report?"

"We have sustained the loss of five privates." said Bromley. "It was the green light."

"Thank you." said Harry. "You can make any further reports to Mr Salt."

Bromley nodded and saluted before heading over to the MI5 agents.

"Mrs Pepper," said Harry, "how are you coping with preventing the muggle media from entering the area?"

"We have allowed a few of the top brass in the police to have a news conference, all they have been told it that there has been a major gas leak in the area and so all local civilians have been evacuated." said Mrs Granger.

"That is a good cover up." said Grupier.

"Thank you." said Mrs Granger.

………………………………………….

Neville walked down stairs from the hospital; he was exhausted and in emotional shock. He found that a group of muggles were collected around one of those muggle picture boxes.

"…at a news conference earlier, the chief constable of south east England and associates explained that all the Forrest Dreen housing estates in Little Winging, Surrey, has been evacuated due to serious gas leaks around Mongolia Walk; due to the dangerous nature of such a leak all media have been shut off from the town…and now onto pig farming in south Wales." the box said.

One of the men jabbed at the box, turning the light in it off.

"Well," said another man, "we made five minutes of national news."

"We still don't even know what the hell is going on in here!" said the other man.

"Well, at least the food is good." said the second man.

"Food?" asked Neville. "Is there food?"

"Yeah." said the man. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm with the medicine team, for the, ah, gas leak." said Neville.

"Right." said one of the two men. "The conditions may be cramped, but the food is good."

As Neville approached the table, he couldn't help but notice that the food was Hogwarts food.

"What was with the way we arrived here?" asked one of the men.

"Yeah." said the other. "I was like fast asleep in my bed and the next thing I know I am in this massive hall."

"You were…" Neville started not exactly certain what to say.

"Knocked out by the gas." said a strong voice from behind Neville. Neville turned around to see a man dressed in a material that appeared to be made up of a patchwork of browns and greens. "We were lucky to save so many people."

"Alright then officer." said one of the men.

"Yeah." said the second man. "Thank you."

They walked off.

"Thank you." said Neville. "I've been up in the hospital for ages; I needed a break and there has been a bit of a halt in casualties."

"No offence, but you definitely don't look old enough to be in a situation like this." said the officer.

"I'm…I am old enough." said Neville, wincing at the basic lie.

"So what is your name?" asked the officer.

"Neville." said Neville.

"I'm Matt." said the officer.

……………………………….

"So you Keepers are breaking the international code of wizarding secrecy as well!" said Fudge.

"No." said Harry. "We are merely making sure that wizarding is kept secret from as many muggles as possible."

"So you have brought in quite a large number of muggle aurors." said Grupier.

"We have brought in about two hundred members of the royal armed forces." said Harry. "Most of them are being employed in the protection of the civilian muggles."

"But?" said Fudge.

"And the local civilian population have all been memory charmed." said Harry. "At the moment we need to work out how we are going to organise ourselves for the last part of this battle…"

"Let them go." said Fudge. "We will not be able to defeat them."

"Is he always like this?" asked Harry. "In fact, don't answer that…Hey…Gr- Dumbledore, do you have any suggestions? I know you have a good knowledge of this sort of situation."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in Harry's direction.

"If I were to be attacking this battle, I would first want to ascertain whether our object is to defeat or destroy." said Dumbledore.

"Destroy." said Mad-eye with out a seconds delay.

"Then so be it." said Harry. "Now I could probably arrange for a bomb to be placed under the street where the death eaters are standing at the moment."

"A boob?" asked Grupier.

"A bomb." said Draco. "An explosive device."

"But that will require a large scale clean up operation!" moaned Fudge.

"Don't worry Fudge, there will be nothing on the bill…we have already been telling the muggle population that there is a gas leak here…they will not be surprised if the entire street is blown up." said Harry.

"That was the same excuse that we used when Sirius Black went psycho." said Grupier.

"We didn't spread it." said Harry. "We just asked MI5 to come up with a plausible means of keeping the muggle reporters from the scene."

Harry turned to the keeper members in the room.

"Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper, if you could request police back up." said Harry.

Mr and Mrs Granger nodded before leaving.

"Draco." he said. "Could you go and talk to Filius for me…ask him if they can supply us with a suitable device."

Draco nodded and disapperated

He spoke to the training master in elvish.

"Can you make sure that the Elvin archers are all in such a positions that they may best be of service in guarding the battle crowd and the area of road on this side of the first tarmac road?"

"Yes Sire." said the training master; Harry pressed a portkey into his hand and he left.

"And illegal portkeys." said Fudge.

"This is a war." hissed Harry in Fudge's direction.

"One day," said Fudge, "I will have every last one of you in Azkaban."

"I don't have time for this." said Harry; he disapperated away landing in the hospital.

"Hullo Madame Pomfrey." he said as he walked up to Ron's bed. "How is he? Hey screw that, where the hell is he?"

"He is alive." said Madame Pomfrey. "The muggle doctors said that they needed him to go to the muggle hospital with them, something about machinists."

"Machines." said Harry. "I have to go and organise something I would really rather not do."

"What?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Mass murder." said Harry.

"What?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"The other leaders and I all managed to agree that the best idea would be to blow up the entire battle site…with all the death eaters there." said Harry. "What the others do not know is that I am planning on seeing how many of them will give up of their own free will."

"It is better than killing them indiscriminately." said Madame Pomfrey.

Harry nodded before heading down to the garden, where he found Draco.

"Filius and the dwarves are setting up an explosive device under the battle site." said Draco.

"What if Lucius is still in there?" asked Harry, with a sidelong glance at Draco.

"He isn't." said Draco shortly.

"Are you certain?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Draco. "I killed him earlier."

"Right." said Harry. "I was thinking of seeing how many of the death eaters would turn themselves in."

"Good idea." said Draco. "Good sources of information."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught movement.

"Hello." he said. "Did you manage to get police back up?"

"Yes." said Mrs Granger. "This is Freya Hemway, she is with the BBC… this is her camera man."

"Hello." said the woman. "Is all this security really entirely necessary?"

"Yes." said Mrs Granger. "You may remove your blindfolds once we are in the hall; we still have not cleared the threat of terrorist activities."

"Well," said Harry, "I'm off back up to the danger zone."

"Good luck!" called Draco.

"I'm going to need it." said Harry; he disapperated landing on the rampart. "Sonorous." he muttered pointing at his throat.

"Death eaters of lord Voldemort!" he called. "This is your last chance for survival! Any of you wishing to live are requested to throw up your wands and come to the gate in the wall…failure to comply with said request will mean a sudden and very unpleasant end…of course if you want to die faithful to your half blooded dark lord then feel free."

………………………………….

Will they do it? Will they not…find out once all my stinking exams are over and I have worked out what do to next.

Thanks to every one who reviewed.

Thanks to everyone who read the story and forgot to review it.

Hey people...i just thought of some thing...i need to know if you think i should carry on after the release of the sixth book

Pls review.

Lol

Just Don't Tell My Mum


	34. Chapter 34: after the battle

Chapter thirty four

"You have ten minutes to comply" said Harry

He watched the swarming crowds of black robed people

"any man who gives himself up will be cursed by the dark lord to the end of all eternity" shouted Rudolphus

The black crowds continued to swarm, soon some of the death eaters closest to the gate threw up their wands, they were caught by the aurors who were standing along the wall, they became stuck in a spell that held them in the air above the death eaters like wooden stick stars hanging too low.

Harry really hoped that Draco, the mice and the police officers would be ready to apprehend these death eaters who were hurrying to the gate almost as though they were afraid that Rudolphus would attack them for giving up so easily.

"It is a trap" called the crazy man

The death eaters continued to swarm towards the gate

"Attack them" screamed the crazy death eater, "they are traitorous scum…no better than muggles…kill them!"

He started to fire off killing curses in all directions causing the people surrounding him to duck.

Ten minutes later they had managed to capture about three thousand death eaters, Harry was glad that they had been able to preserve some of the death eaters for information

"Draco" said Harry, "we are going to need to take them somewhere that the dark idiot can not track them to"

"I could take them to the demon realm, we have a very secure place where we can send people…its not really used very much because demons and daemions prefer to kill people who irritate them" said Draco

"Can you take them there?" asked Harry

"Sure" said Draco, "do you mind if I stay in the demon realm for a while…I don't think I can face meeting that twerp again"

"Sure" said Harry, "can you take all of the mice and opinius with you as well? And find me once you have sorted everything out"

Draco nodded and disapperated.

"Goodbye" said Harry, to the remaining deatheaters

"How do you think you will be able to kill seven thousand of us?" yelled Rudolphus

"You should admire muggles" said Harry

Ruldolphus' reply was lost as the pavement erupted in front of Harry's face

Once the dust had cleared there was no sign whatsoever of the seven thousand deatheaters that had been standing there less than a minute before.

All along the wall there was a deathly silence.

That was until a short chant in demonic cut it short causing hysteria ammoungst the police officers and aurors who had been holding the three thousand remaining deatheaters as they all disappeared

Harry laughed to himself, trust Draco not to even try to be subtle.

"Why was this not discussed here?" exclaimed Alastor, "I thought you had good sense boy, you took them outside the apperation ward and didn't expect them to run off?"

"They didn't run away" said Harry, "the captured deatheaters have are being held securely"

"They need to be taken to Azkaban" exclaimed Fudge, "It is illegal to hold people in prison on this island without ministerial permission"

"You will be glad to hear then" said Harry, "that they are no longer in this country"

"Unlawful extradition of prisoners" said Fudge

Harry rolled his eyes knowing he was never going to win

"Well, minister…Gr-Dumbledore…we must leave you now" he called to the training master who was standing in the corner looking vaguely interested.

They landed in the field hospital

"Hullo Poppy" said Harry, "how is everything?"

"Well enough" said Poppy, "most of these people are probably going to be able to move on soon"

"Good" said Harry "how is Maria?"

"She…she should be alright," said the nurse, "she is sitting up…which is a start…she still has slight magical exhaustion"

"How about Nigel? Do you know which hospital he was taken too?" asked Harry

"St Fancis of assceci emergency ward" said Madame Pomfrey, "It has been a pleasure working with you"

"And you" said Harry, he headed over to Hermione's bed

"Hello Harry" said Hermione, "I take it we won"

"Yes" said Harry, "we blew up probably just less than seven thousand deatheaters"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Blew up?"

"It was Dumbledore's idea…I managed to convince three thousand death eaters to surrender" said Harry, "and I have found a little rat which I am sure Sirius will be most anxious to meet…how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright" said Hermione, "Well at least I am better off than Ron…he had to be taken into a muggle hospital"

"I know" said Harry, "I will need to go back to the realm of the elves to sort out the Weaslys…do you want me to send your parents up here?"

"Yes please" said Hermione

In the next thirty minutes Harry had rounded up all of the elves thanked them then travelled back to the realm of the elves, then remembered that Fred and George would want to know about their brother and so apparated back to the scene of the battle once more,

"Hello George" said Harry as he approached the red haired men, "George"

"Yeah" replied Fred

"are you both alright?" asked Harry

"Yeah" said George

"Do you want to come back to the realm of the elves with me?" asked Harry

"Yeah" said Fred

"How is Ronniekinns?" asked George

"He is in a muggle hospital at the moment" said Harry, "but I think we should perhaps inform the rest of your family before heading over there"

"Yeah" said Fred

"We need to pick up Bill" said George

"Right" said Harry

Ten minutes later they found him

Harry transported them to the forest, just as they arrived Moonshine appeared in front of them

"Hello Harry" said Moonshine, "The becon is up"

"Good" said Harry, "we missed you at the battle"

"Battle!" exclaimed Moonshine

"yeah" said George

"We won" said Harry, "we are going to collect the Weasly's Ron has landed himself in hospital"

"Ron has what?" exclaimed Bill

"He isn't very well" said Harry

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bill

"can I just explain it to everyone?" asked Harry

"Tell" said Bill

"His heart stopped" said Harry quietly

"What?" exclaimed all three of them at once

"But we managed to start it again" said Harry quickly, "I'm coming with you…I hope that everyone else will be able to cope with the clear up job…I am going to see Ron"

"Right" said George

"I think" said Fred, "it would be a good idea if you went in under disguise"

"I suppose" said Harry

"The Weasly's may of course attack you" said Moonshine, "they have only heard what the ministry tells them about the Keepers…"

"But we did meet them earlier" said Harry

"Good point" said Fred

Harry apparated them into the guest quarters, he was now back as Ed

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Mr Weasly as they landed

there was a short silence

"If you want to talk to us about what we were talking about earlier, I don't want to hear about it…you were the ones who had my dear Ronniekins up in front of the Wizengamot by planting evidence" exclaimed Mrs Weasly

"And saved him the sentence" muttered Moonshine before raising his voice, "Madame Weasly it is our duty to inform you that your youngest son is currently in a stable condition in hospital"

"That still does not excuse your actions…he is what?" exclaimed Mrs Weasly, "where is he…what happened?"

"There has been a massive attack on little winging by the forces of the dark idiot Voldermort…we countered their approach and were later joined by the order of the phoenix, and eventually the ministry forces" said Harry, "you son was participating in this defence…"

"Arthur" said Mrs Weasly, "we are leaving…collect the children

Slowly the members of the Weasly clan who were not members of the keepers emerged, Percy was wringing his hands fretfully…Harry winced as he remembered the meeting that the former headboy was supposed to have attended.

Harry had not accounted for the severe logistical problems of getting a family of wizards the size of the Weaslys through a muggle hospital, they had managed to bring the Keeper members back from the field with out attracting too much attention…but this was proving to be far more difficult.

Harry walked up to the reception desk

"Hello miss" he said hopefully, but not very loudly

the women behind the desk continued to chat

"Excuse me" he said a little more loudly

"What cha want?" asked one of the women

"My friend was brought in…his heart had stopped…name Ronald Weasly" said Harry

the woman tapped through her computer scowling at the screen as though it has just insulted her.

"Ronald Weasly" said the woman, "He is still in the emergency ward"

"can you give me directions?" asked Harry

"Yeah" said the woman, "you follow the signs"

"Thank you" said Harry

"Can I help you at all?" asked the woman in the Weasly's direction

"Their with me" said Harry, "his family…"

"Oh right" said the woman

Harry looked around and saw a sign that said 'EMERGENCY WARD'

He headed towards the corridor and found himself being followed by the rest of the Weasly's in dribs and drabs.

Eventually they reached the correct ward

"Hello" said Harry to a passing nurse, "we are looking for a Mr Weasly"

"He is still unconscious at the moment…would you prefer to wait in the visitors room" she asked

"No" said Harry, "we should very much like to see him…he is stable?"

"Yes" said the nurse, "but we have not been able to stem the bleeding from a large cut on his lower thorax, he is on a drip"

"Right" said Harry, "can you take us to him?"

"Of course" said the nurse she looked around at the large family that was following Harry "maybe it would be better if you waited in the relatives room"

"You will take me to my son now" said Mrs Weasly angrily glowering at the nurse infront of her, the nurse trembled visibly before walking very fast through the ward

"Now…Ed," said Arthur, "can you explain why Ron is in a muggle hospital"

"It would be better for the doctor to tell you that perhaps" said Harry

The nurse indicated the bed and scampered away.

There was another nurse in attendance attending to the machines which were placed around Ron's bed.

"Hello" said the woman, "how can I help you…what is wrong with Sara?"

"Angry mother syndrome" said Harry

Mrs Weasly finally seemed to have realised that the figure on the bed was her own son, she ran forward to the side of the bed

"What is happening to him? What are these things doing to him? Is that blood? Why are all these strings here?" she said all in one breath

"I'll get the doctor" said the nurse before walking away

there was a tense silence.

"Hello, "said a doctor as he approached the bed, "I am Doctor Hartman, I am in charge of this patient…I can tell you now that he is stable…according to this report he was in a car accident, he are having to keep him on a drip he has lost a lot of blood…but he will live to fight another day"

Harry winced at the unfortunate wording

"He will not be fighting again" said Mrs Weasly, "Is that clear?"

Harry nodded

The doctor watched this exchange somewhat confused

"I will try my hardest" said Harry, "but it is what he wants to do…I can understand that he would want to fight"

"Are you neo hippies or something?" asked the Doctor

"No" said Harry, "why the hell would you think that?"

The doctor gave him a look

"How long until he will be out?" asked Harry

"A week at least" said the doctor, "He needs to be monitored"

"A week?" exclaimed Harry

"He needs to go back to school in four days" said Mr Weasly

"Do you mind if we have some privacy?" asked Harry

The doctor nodded and pulled curtains around the bed before walking out

"We need a blood replenishing potion" said Charlie

Harry nodded and pulled out his potions cabinet, he placed it on top of the monitor, it opened with a satisfying click, Harry ran his finger over the vials in the healing rack before removing two potions.

"What are they?" asked Mrs Weasly

"Blood replenishing and a general healing potion which will fix up any internal bleeding or external for that matter" said Harry

"Take them" said Mrs Weasly

"I am…blood replenishing potion is poisonous to me…I'm not fully human" said Harry

"dose me then" said Mrs Weasly

Have rolled his eyes but handed the vials the Mrs Weasly who eyed the contents of both vials suspiciously before taking a sip of each, surprisingly enough though she did not drop down dead

"Carry on then" said Mrs Weasly

Harry raised an eyebrow at her before doing so

"Where are Hermione and Harry?" asked Charlie, "surely they will be very worried about us and Ron"

"Hermione was also caught up in the attack" said Bill helpfully

"And Harry has got his hands full at the moment" said Fred

"How can his hands be too full to check on his best friend?" asked Percy

"He got in the way of a limb lopping curse" said Harry

"Harry is envolved in all of this then?" asked Charlie

Harry tipped both of the vials down his friend's throat, he waited for a moment before casting at enervate on Ron

"Bloody hell" growled Ron from his position on the bed, "I am going to kill that miserable little…"

"Ron!" exclaimed Mrs Weasly

"Mum…what the hell are you doing here?" asked Ron, "Ed what is happening? Where am I?"

"Calm down Ron" said Harry, "I just brought your family along to see you,"

"Ed…I met him…" said Ron

"Who did you meet?" asked Harry

"that guy you always go and visit in nowhere" said Ron

"I didn't realise we came that close to loosing you" said Harry

"Well I delayed him, talking about you…" said Ron

"What are you talking about?" asked Mr Weasly

"We were just confirming a few details" said Harry not so smoothly, "How do you feel?"

"I…I think I am alright, where are all the healers?" asked Ron

"Because of what happened" said Harry, "you had to be taken to a muggle hospital"

"What happened to him that Healers couldn't fix?" asked Mrs Weasly

Harry took a deep breath as though he was about to dive into very deep water

"His heart stopped" said Harry

"It what?" said every person in the curtain cubicle who did not already know, including Ron

"His heart stopped" repeated Harry, "but luckily I managed to find some muggle healers who managed to fix his heart with some muggle magic"

"But they will want to cut me open and stitch things around inside me" squealed Ron

"No" said Harry, "I don't think they will, I have given you some potions you should be alright now"

"But he will still have to stay for a week" said Mrs Weasly

"With regular check ups every two weeks" said the doctor as he returned

"Regular check ups?" said Ron

"Ah" said the doctor, "you are awake, how do you feel?"

"Wonderful" said Ron, "I feel on top of the world"

The doctor gave him a funny look

"Doctor" said Harry, "a word if I may"

The doctor nodded and took Harry outside

"Yes" said the doctor

"Ronald needs to go back to school at the end of the week, as you heard" said Harry

"He will not be able to" said the doctor, "it is a miracle that he is even conscious"

"The school is in Scotland very close one of the best NHS hospitals in the entire country" said Harry, "if he were to have regular check up there it would be a lot less of a strain on the family as well as the patient himself…you see they all come from Scotland and were merely visiting relatives in Little Whinging"

"Ah" said the Doctor, "that is indeed a problem"

"Could we perhaps take the GNER sleeper service up to Edinburgh" said Harry he only knew the train service because his uncle had had to go to a business meeting in Scotland and had been extolling the virtues of the train for the rest of the month"

"I will check his over" said the doctor, "only then will I be able to allow him to travel"

"Well" said the doctor, "his blood pressure had improved remarkably, all bruising has completely gone…his heart rate is also at normal…he should be alright to travel but I would strongly advise against it"

"Thank you" said Harry, "come on Ron stand up"

Ron was gradually detached from all of the wires and tubes and then transferred to a wheelchair

"But I can walk" exclaimed Ron

"It is a muggle custom" whispered Harry in his ear, "just accept it"

Ron nodded slightly

They waited for a taxi outside the hospital, Harry ran over to the taxi rank

"Hello Taxi" said Harry

"Hello" said the cabby

Harry pointed at the group of Weaslys who were fussing over Ron

"No bloody way" exclaimed the cabby, "I remember them, needed to get to kings cross by ten o'clock, house look like it was about to fall over…and it's miles away from here"

Harry started to walk to the next person down the taxi rank

"wait a moment" said the man, "I'll do it for a double fee"

Harry nodded calling the Weaslys over

"How the hell are you all going to fit in?" asked the cabby

"Just keep you eyes forward" said Harry

The cabby complied, right up until they had all got into the enlarged area in the back of the taxi, he glanced into his wing mirrors and then said

"Can you leave it like this once you have gone?"

Harry nodded absentmindedly, Percy looked like he was about to have a nervous break down.

"cabby" said Harry, "could you drop us off in Greater Whinging?"

"Certainly guv." said the cabby, "coming up now"

Harry got out, as did Percy making some excuses about how he needed to finish off some work for Fudge. Harry gave Mr Weasly a small bag and told him to give it to the cabby when they arrived at the burrow.

"Right" said Harry as soon as the taxi was gone from sight, "so where is this meeting of yours?"

"Harry told you then" said Percy

"You could say that" said Harry

"Limb lopper curse, that has got to hurt" said Percy

"the lad has been under the cruciatus before now" said Harry, "he will survive"

"What got Hermione?" asked Percy

"Only magical exhaustion" said Harry, "come on…you are already three days late"

"I don't think you can come, the portkey is only set to my magical signature" said Percy

"I can manage that" said Harry

Percy held out his hand on which there was a ring

"grab hold then" said Percy

Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and was momentarily lost in a swirl of blinding colour before they landed in a fairly unremarkable room, which appeared to be a cellar.

"Your late" said a voice from the shadows

"I…I" Percy started to stammer

"I am to blame for his delay" said Harry

"and you have somehow managed to bring an unauthorised person onto the estate" said the voice, "say goodbye"

"He is from the Keepers" said Percy, "He is Ed…surely he would be useful for information if nothing else"

"Keepers…very well then" said the voice in the shadows, "Keeper, I want your hands on your head where I can see them"

Harry glared at Percy before placing his hands on his head

"now turn your back to me" said the man in the shadows

Harry slowly rotated himself.

The man approached him and fitted modified muggle handcuffs around his wrists. The man then started to pat him down, but got a bit of a shock when he reached Harry's left arm, which started to hiss, he stepped back.

"Shh Resiah" said Harry in parseltongue, "I'm just being captured again"

"You make too much of a habit of it" complained the snake in return

"Shut up" said the man behind Harry

"You disturbed my snake" said Harry, "luckily for you she is more pissed off with me that with you"

"Turn around and shut up" said the man

Harry turned to face the muscular man who stood in front of him; he had crew cut blonde hair and enough tattoos to paint a warship

"What is this?" asked the man

"Necklace" said Harry

"take it off" said the man

"can't" said Harry

The man grabbed at the necklace and made to rip it off Harry's neck but it merely ended up cutting into Harry's neck.

"Give up already" said Harry, "it is solid wood"

He really needed to put an invisibility charm on that stupid trunk

"No sign of any weapons" said the man, "what sort of person come to a place like this completely unarmed?"

Harry sent a very small trip jinx in the man's direction, then winced as the man crashed to the ground.

The man got up and glared at Harry

"what are you looking at me for?" he said, "I'm tied up and as you said completely unarmed"

"The cuffs stop stitched wands" said Percy

"open your mouth" said the man

Harry decided to see if he could scare the man a little, he allowed his fangs to show slightly

"spit out the fake teeth" said the man, "they do not impress anyone"

Harry lengthened so that they were fully extended, the man jumped back.

"Well" said Percy, "that explains your reluctance to swallow that blood replenishing potion…do you have a blood flask?"

Harry shrank his teeth once more

"No" said Harry, "I don't need one"

"Lets get moving" said the other man as he approached Harry with a blindfold

Percy watched Ed being walked along, something here was not right, the man was incredibly powerful why was he allowing them to do this to him? They approached the stumble step, so called because every prisoner walked down this particular corridor tripped over it, but where Ed reach it he merely stepped up the step.

Percy frowned, so did Greg…this prisoner was up to something. Percy knew that the guy was ever so slightly irritated with his for his capture, but hopefully he would be forgiven

Harry was stopped in front of a door which duly opened,

"Ah Percy" said a voice from a raised dais at the other end of the room, "we missed you at the last meeting"

"Sorry" said Percy, "I was unfortunately detained by an overly exuberant host"

"A shame…and who is our guest?" asked the voice

"This is Ed of the Keepers" said Percy

"Ah so this is the super elmentalist" said the voice, "let us see his face"

The man behind Harry yanked off the blindfold

"Ah…so you are Ed" said the man sitting on the throne, "you walked straight into a trap"

"I would rather say you did" said Harry

"You do not even know where you are" said the man with a faint laugh, "now what to do with you…"

"I can suggest one thing that would improve your life expectancy remarkably" said Harry

"and what would that be?" asked the man on the throne

"That you treat me with respect" said Harry

"Why should I want to do that?" asked the man on the throne

"Unfortunate things happen to those who don't" said Harry as he caused a large amount of fluorescent pink paint to form above the man's head before allowing gravity its course.

"I love the new look" said Harry

the now very pink man stood up and walked over to where Harry was standing.

"You have no wand and you magic is restricted…how were you able to perform such a feat?" asked the man

"I'm tied up" said Harry

"Tell me" said the man

Harry didn't say anything

"damn your impudence" said the pink man, "Fletcher, Boyle"

"Sir" said Percy, "it is not perhaps the best idea…the man is a vampire"

"a vampire" said the pink man, "now that is interesting, how is it that a vampire leads a group of people who fight for the light"

"Light is the modicum of dark which people prefer at any given time" said Harry

"Ah" said the man, "to me that does make sense…I heard that you were engaged in battle at little Whinging"

Harry nodded

"Voldermort's force lost about ten thousand to about two" said Harry

"The man is seemingly incompetent" said the man

"Well" said Harry, "I personally have always believed that Tom needs anger management classes"

"Why should I need anger management classes?" asked the pink man

"Voldermort" said Harry, half the room winced, "his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle…put it in a blender, the stir and you will get I am Lord Voldermort"

Half the room winced again

"Riddle is not a pure blood name" said Tom of the pink

"His father was a muggle" said Harry, "but don't mention it if he captures you…it irritates him more than slightly"

"Thank you for the advice" said Tom, "but I doubt any of us will need it…we don't tend to get caught…unlike some people…"

Harry smirked

"Now do you think that the Keepers would miss you if you did die?" asked Tom

"No" said Harry with the utmost of conviction

"There is that little trust between your members?" asked Tom

"We are like a family" said Harry

"you see if I were to cut off the head I would be able to take you little group under my wing…I mean imagine the power of the angels at my command" said Tom

"You are almost as bad as Tom, although I suppose you do not go around torturing people every five seconds and your laugh is at a bearable pitch…but you still have the over inflated personality and you have just as a big a power trip"

The man puffed himself up

"But I doubt you are already under the curse of the eunuch" said Harry

The man now looked incredulous

"I tried to cast it on him in the battle, it hit but had no effect" said Harry

"We are being distracted and time is precious" said Tom, "why did you come here unarmed and allow yourself to be tied up?"

"I wanted to find out what sort of person could combine the magical and muggle worlds" said Harry, "you are not the man I expected you to be"

"But you are an intruder" said the man

"I would have waited for an invitation, but I wished to excuse Percy's lateness for which I am partly to blame" said Harry

"Is this true Percy?" asked Tom

"I was detained by the…" Percy's voice was abruptly cut off, he continued to try to speak but he was unable to make any noise, "that is to say that…" he tried again, but failed again

"Percy" said Harry, "shut up"

Percy obliged

"What spell have you placed on my man" growled Tom

"I am just saving his life…if he continues, I will have to kill him" said Harry

"It seems that you have the same double standards as I do" said Tom, "Perhaps we are not so different"

"I'm not bright pink" said Harry, "but apart from that perhaps you are right"

"And apart from the fact that you are a vampire" said Tom

"But that is racial prejudice" said Harry

"and you are prejudiced against people with fluorescent pink skin" said Tom

"Well" said Harry, "you do look a little ridiculous"

"Then change me back to my normal colour" said Tom

"How do you know it was me?" asked Harry, "I mean how could I have done it? I am wearing magical handcuffs and I don't even have a stitched wand"

"the smug look on your face when I turned this interesting shade of red" said Tom

There was the sound of chanting in the background and a slight thump

"Hey!" said Draco's voice from behind him in demonic, "Ed what in Adasce's name are you doing here?"

"They are the mafia" said Harry, "nice bunch aren't they"

"I love the colour thing that man has got going on" said Draco

"So does he" said Harry, "so does he"

"The prisoners are all secure" said Draco

"where exactly are they?" asked Harry

"they are on Teim, which is one of the moons which orbits the demonic realm" said Draco

"Good" said Harry

"Who is this?" asked Tom very loudly in English

"This is Igam Draco Lasca Daskhimsa" said Harry

"Is there a shortened version I could use?" asked Tom

"Yes" said Draco, "you can simply call me Draco…Ed here has a flare for overly long titles"

"Draco then" said Tom, "that is a name I can pronounce"

"you think my name is bad you should hear his full title" said Draco

"Draco" said Harry, "I think most people hear would prefer not to listen to an hour long speech in demonic"

"Good point" said Draco

"Conversation" said Tom, "normally requires all of the persons present to be able to understand what the people are talking about"

Harry did a double take

"Merlin" said Harry, "for a moment there I thought you were Dumbledore"

Draco laughed slightly

"How do you make that unusual comparison?" asked Tom

"Well he got fed up with us nattering away in Demonic," said Harry

there was silence for a few moments.

"weren't you handcuffed when you came in here?" asked Tom

"Yes" said Harry, "why do you ask?"

"well unless my eyes mistake me your hands are now free" said Tom

"So they are" said Harry, "sorry…I can't remember where I put the cuffs"

Tom's eyes bulged

"Percy" said Tom, "why is this man not secure?"

"I am not a man" said Harry

"Sorry" said Tom, "why is this wizard not secure?"

"I am not a wizard" said Harry, "not really"

"I am not asking you the question" said Tom

"He was secure" said Percy, "He must be powerful enough to overload the charms"

"Well Percy" said Tom, "that is interesting"

"I prefer the term astonishing" said Harry, "but most of the time I just get people staring"

"Well" said Tom, "If you do insist on talking in demonic in public then it will happen"

"I did try and warn him" said Draco, "but he wouldn't listen"

"Young people these days" said Tom

"I know what you mean" said Draco

"Traitor" said Harry in demonic

"See what I mean" said Draco

"Well" said Tom, "I can not imagine that you only came here to natter and I am a busy man, life is short"

"yes" said Draco, "yours is"

"What are you trying to insinuate?" asked Tom

"demons can live for hundreds even thousands of years, but mostly of the time they are killed off by a different clan or the monarchy of old" said Draco, "Our new monarch seems to be more sane than his forefathers, but sanity is relative…"

"Hey" said Harry then realising he was speaking in English, "I mean, I think he could be alright, he isn't as inbred as the others"

"Yes" said Draco still in English, "but he did just order the death of seven hundred death eaters"

"It was Grindlewald's idea" said Harry

"Wait a moment" said Tom, "who are you talking about, Grindlewald is dead"

"No" said Harry, "He is under a semi-cast phoenix watch, the aurors caught up with him before the rite could be completed"

"I didn't realise that our technology was so advanced" said Tom, "I have seen the reports on the television, a gas explosion apparently…I have not heard of a bomb which can kill seven thousand people with out leaving a trace of them, but not hurt any of the surrounding plantlife"

"We had some help from a few of our more vertically challenged friends on that" said Harry

"and who might they be?" asked Tom leaning forward in his throne

"I can't tell you" said Harry, "I have sworn an oath on my life that I will not disclose their existence"

"What we wanted to ask" said Draco, "was if you required any help or could offer any of it"

"I could" said Tom, "but the mafia will remain neutral as is our policy, though I will say that I am impressed that you thought to ask me…but disappointed that you were foolish enough to arrive unarmed…"

"assassins do not wear their weapons openly" said Draco, "it makes the kill easier"

Draco flicked his wrist and there was a knife stuck quivering next to Tom's head

"Like I said" said Draco, "Now, if I had been aiming for your head and not the chair…you would be dead"

"as would you" said Greg from behind Harry and a bang.

On pure reflex Harry drew out his sword and swung it into the path of the bullet which was racing to embed itself in Draco's back.

"what a waste of a bullet" said Tom, "Greg, what have I told you about firing without permission…Ed, that was impressive"

"Thank you" said Harry, "well, so long as you can swear an oath that you will not join Voldermort I think our business here is finished"

Tom nodded and made the oath, after which Harry and Draco apparated to the Burrow, the garden thereof.

"Right" said Harry, "I have been subjected to the limb lopper curse you are returning me to the Weasly's…could you then check up on the Grangers for me"

"What is in it for me?" asked Draco

"Mouse wool cloak?" said Harry

"Really?" asked Draco

"No" said Harry

"Damn" said Draco, "Alright lets get this over with"

Harry changed his appearance so that he was once more Harry Potter, a very tired and haggard Harry Potter

"Drama king" said Draco

"Why thank you" said Harry, "come on"

"Don't you know what they say about entering the lair of the dragon?" said Draco

"No" said Harry, "nor do I want to"

They reached the back door and Draco knocked, there was a scuffle within before the door was opened a crack

"Who are you?" called Arthur's voice from behind the door

"I am Draco Lasca of the Keepers" said Draco, "with me is Harry Potter"

"Harry?" exclaimed Arthur as he burst through the door

"Mr Weasly" said Harry, "How is Ron? I just came round and insisted that Draco take me straight to him"

"How did you arrive?" asked Mr Weasly

"A form apparition" said Draco calmly although Harry could see he was shaking slightly

"You brought Harry here by along side apparition! Please come in…you must be tired, I know that along side apparition is very tiring" said Mr Weasly

"Thank you" said Draco, "but I…"

"No buts about it" said Mr Weasly as he walked back into the house

Draco took one more look upwards at the interestingly arranged house before muttering a prayer then stepping inside.

Harry had just enough time to notice that the room seemed to be full of people before he was being smothered by Mrs Weasly.

"Hello Mrs Weasly" said Harry

"Oh Harry we were all so worried about you, but you are all safe and well…" she exclaimed, "Who is this?"

"He is Draco" said Harry, "He is a member of the Keepers"

"Is he now?" said Mrs Weasly, "well I might be having a few choice words to say to him"

Draco started to back away, but Harry caught his elbow

"In fact" said Mrs Weasly, "I would like all of the Keepers to know that I consider it to be highly irresponsible of you to be sending such young people into battle"

"Please" said Draco, "I am not in charge any more than Harry or Ronald or Hermione are…I was just asked my Ed to bring Harry here…he's not very good at the dealing with the family side of things…"

"He seemed perfectly capable when Roniekins was in a muggle hospital earlier" said Mrs Weasly huffily

"Keeper" barked a familiar but not exacty Weasly-esqe voice

Harry managed to escape Mrs Weasly's tight grip and found himself staring at Alastor Moody

"These good people claim that you were somehow responsible for their disappearance two weeks ago" snapped Alastor Moody, "would you care to explain?"

"We are allied to the people with whom they spent New Year" said Draco

"Oh, Harry" exclaimed Mrs Weasly once more, "We were so worried when you didn't show up for the ball and then we heard that you had been subjected to the limb lopping curse... you had us so worried…"

Harry lost the use of his vision once more as he was once more crushed by Mrs Weasly

"Moody" said Harry once he escaped Mrs Weasly's arms once more, "the grangers house was under attack, but luckily a phoenix arrived…"

"What are you talking about?" said Charlie from the other side of the room, "you summoned it"

Harry pretended he had not heard that, "and took us to a placed, where we had been invited to for a ball, our belongings were retrieved by our hosts" said Harry

"Well" said Moody, "It seems that this is a day for finding lost people, Sirius Black is returned to us and Remus Lupin"

"Lupin will be wanting to go home soon" said Draco

"Home?" said Moody, "He has no home…under section 34 of the werewolf restriction act of 1783 no werewolf may own property, they must apply to the department of magical creature bureau in the ministry of magic to apply for the right to live with a family or friend"

"I do have a home" said Lupin, "I was given it by the keepers"

"Alright then" said Moody, "just doing my legal duty…well done"

Moody walked up to Draco and clapped him on the back

"Give my compliements to the rest of your mangy lot" said Moody, "Have you eaten since the battle?"

Draco shook his head

"Well do come and sample some of Molly's cooking" said Moody

Harry almost laughed at the look of horror on Draco's face as he was dragged off, they had Harry realised arrived at an order dinner, which mean there would soon be a meeting, or perhaps there already had been one.

"Hey Sirius" said Harry, "we missed you at the end of the battle, thought you had let yourself be bumped off once more"

"Me?" said Sirius, "I wasn't even at the battle….though I was almost killed by Moody when he came around"

"Who forgot to put the dangerous patient sign in front of Moody's bed?" asked Harry

"I don't know" said Sirius, "but I am considering suing the hospital"

"Impossible" said Harry, "it has been disbanded"

"Oh well" said Sirius, "never mind"

Harry pressed a jar into his hand

"To get home with" said Harry in an untone, "don't forget to pick up Moony before you go"

"Would I ever?" asked Sirius, "he glanced down into the jar in his hand…oh Harry, I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to get this…me and wormtail are going to have a great time"

"I thought you might" said Harry, he walked away

"Hello Mr Potter" said Grindlewald

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" said Harry

"I can see now where your information about me springs from" said Dumbledore

Harry cocked an eyebrow

"You're an elf" hissed Grindlewald

"A house elf?" asked Harry feigning extreme stupidity

"Stop acting" said Grindlewald, "you know as well as I do that real elves exist, you can summon a phoenix, just like that other one did"

"Poor Fawkes, having to put up with you" said Harry

"Get rid of it" said Dumbledore

"Not bloody likely" said Harry, "even if I were an elf, I wouldn't be able to undo such a spell, not enough magic"

"Hey" said Bill, "how are you doing?"

"I'm alright" said Harry, "just had a run in with an extremely meddling old coot"

"Oh" said Bill, "right…you know I am working on the case of Draco Malfoy"

"Yes" said Harry uneasily

"Do you reckon he could give me a sample of his poison?" asked Bill pointing at Draco

"Why?" asked Harry as he placed a secrecy ward around the area

"I have to find out who killed Malfoy…if he is dead" said Bill, "he was the head of the Malfoy family and has no will, so his proceeds will most likely go to his family…who are all death eaters"

"Ah" said Harry, "well, that causes a slight problem…would it be possible for Draco to write his will at some point?"

"Draco?" asked Bill

Harry nodded

So did Bill

"I will arrange it with the goblins" said Bill

"Oh" said Harry, "tell them that the person who opened vault four is sorry"

"You know the person who opened that vault?" asked Bill

"You could say that" said Harry with a smile, "Ron and Hermione do as well…you know him but you do not know that he did it"

"Right" said Bill, "who is male and powerful enough that I know of…"

Bill pointed at Harry

"Who me?" asked Harry

"Yes you" said Bill

"Well" said Harry, "what can I say things like this happen all the time"

"There was huge bonus for opening that vault" said Bill

"really?" said Harry, "they didn't give me any money"

"But you knew how to do it" said Bill

"No" said Harry, "I could read old English"

"Same difference" said Bill, "look out, Moody"

Harry removed the ward

"Hello" said Moody as he reached them, "what are you two doing whispering behind a secrecy ward?"

"Just talking" said Harry lying smoothly

"Your leader…wotshisname…Ed" said Moody

"What about Ed?" asked Harry

"He said he could tell me an interesting tale" said Moody

"Really" said Harry, "Oh yes…he gave me this portkey and told me to give it to the loud guy from the order of the phoenix, it will summon you to our next meeting"

"Right" said Moody but he didn't make a move to take the necklace, "I don't recognise the spell"

"You can see spells with that thing?" asked Bill

"Its an eye" snapped Moody, "and yes I can"

"I couldn't tell you what spells it has on it" said Harry, "if you like I'll swear on my life that it won't cause you any harm"

"That would do" said Moody gruffly

"I, Harry Potter do solemnly swear that this necklace will cause no harm to Alastor Moody" Harry intoned

"Well your very brave to be swearing an oath on your life when you don't even know the spell on the necklace" said Bill, "I wouldn't be doing it"

"I trust Ed" said Harry

"Of course you do" said Bill, he frowned for a moment before a look of enlightenment crossed his face

Moody muttered something about people beaming like idiots before walking over to the table once more

"I'd better go and rescue Draco, it looks like he is just about to be cornered by Mrs Weasly again." said Harry to Bill

"You might want to do so, I mean, I'd hate to think what would happen to me if mum knew I was in with you lot" said Bill

"You might just get blown up for not looking after Ronniekins" said Harry

"Well I would have been, but I was stuck in a hospital" said Bill

"My apologies" said Harry, "next time you can be the one riding Grawp"

"No thank you" said Bill, "I'll be fine"

"We need a meeting" said Harry

"Yes" said Bill, "tonight perhaps"

Harry nodded

"I don't think we should go to HQ, not this time" said Harry, "Ed will probably call"

"What us this about Ed?" asked Mr Weasly

"We have just fought a battle, it is very likely that we will have a meeting, much like you have just had" said Harry

"But I trust that you will not be attending it" said Mr Weasly, "you have just come back and have been subjected to a very nasty curse"

"We will probably all go" said Harry

"Missed you at the battle Harry" said Moody as he returned from the kitchen table with a plateful of food

"I saw you a couple of times" said Harry

There was bang as Fred and George Weasly let off a crate of fireworks, causing them to be on the wrong end of every wand in the room, for all of five seconds after which they disappeared.

"You need to be faster to clear your wand" said Moody to Harry once conversation restarted

"I knew that they were going to release the fireworks" said Harry

"Really?" asked Moody

Harry nodded, of course the truth was that he was not used to the reaction of pulling out his wand when in danger.

"Are you even carrying a wand at the moment?" asked Moody

"Of course" said Harry, "but I can tell you something…Ed doesn't carry a wand"

"He'll have his wand stitched then" huffed Moody

"Why don't you?" asked Harry

"I never found the time" said Moody with a scowl

"I don't think I will either" said Harry

"Hello Draco" said Harry in demonic, "are you surviving?"

"I will if this house doesn't collapse in the next five minutes" said Draco

"Draco" said Harry, "it's been here for more than a thousand years"

"Right I am leaving right now" yapped Draco he started to head over to the door

"No" said Harry, "we are going to have a meeting here tonight anyway"

"The matriarchal Weasly keeps on trying to corner me" Draco whined

"Just compliment her cooking…her housekeeping…her poulty" said Harry

"That would go down well" growled Draco, "hello, I am a wolf demon your hens are looking wonderful"

Harry snickered, then sobered once more

"Watch out for the old goat" said Harry

"I'll try" said Draco

"here he comes" said Harry

They watched the former dark lord approach

"Hello" said Grindlewald, "I couldn't help but notice that you were present at the battle council"

"Of course" said Draco, "I recall the torture as well"

"Torture?" asked Dumbledore

"Being in close confines with such an idiot" said Draco, "of course being stuck with a former dark lord is almost as bad and add the two together it becomes almost unbearable"

Grindlewald regarded Draco coldly

"Very amusing Mr…" he said

"Lacsa" said Draco

"You were involved in the capture of the werewolves?" asked Grindlewald

"I was part of the team" said Draco

"I trust that you will not mind us taking Lupin away from you" said Grindlewald

"I would rather think it is his own choice" said Draco, "we offered them a choice and they chose to remain neutral"

"How generous of you" said Grindlewald, "what of the Slytherin sixth form…I demand that they are returned to Hogwarts"

"They are in Hogwarts" said Draco, "thank you for reminding me about them, I will remember to bring them up at our next meeting…see you around Harry"

With that Draco disaperated.

I am really really sorry that this is so bad…I ve been having a wee bit of a block…but I think I'm better now…I am also sorry that it is only 7668 words long…I'm slipping

Thank you for reading this chapter (and reviewing it)

Thank you to Ambiecat88 for betaing it…if itwasn't forher then most of the people who read this story…wouldney be able to…cast your minds back to the first chapter…wince…yeah…any way…AMBIECAT88 rocks!

(I thought I should show some beta appreciation)

thanks for reviewing

lol

just don't tell my mum


	35. Chapter 35: an interesting train journey

Chapter thirty five

"Mrs Weasly" said Harry, "would it be possible for me to go up and see Ron?"

"Of course, Harry dear" said the Weasly matriarch, "you'll be sleeping in there tonight"

"Alright" said Harry

"Harry Dear," called Mrs Weasly as he was about to head up the stairs, "I just wanted to tell you; if you and Ron are going to run about in this Keepers group, I will be trying my hardest to stop you, but if I fail look out for Ron for me"

"Yes, Mrs Weasly" said Harry, "I will try my very hardest"

Mrs Weasly nodded her head distractedly.

"In a way it is strange. I don't think we would have lost so few if the Keepers had not been present" said Mrs Weasly, "and we would have definitely lost…"

"Ron" said Harry

Mrs Weasly nodded her shoulders shaking with shock

"First Ginny and now this" said Mrs Weasly, "I am not sure I can stand it"

"You are one of the strongest people I know" said Harry

"I told Dumbledore that you had brought us to a meeting" sobbed Mrs Weasly, "I told him what the Keepers had told us about Ginny…he seemed more interested in the identities of the Keepers than the fact that Ginny's life was at threat"

"And what did you tell him?" asked Harry

"I told him that I had not recognised any of the members of the Keepers" said Mrs Weasly

"Well I am sure a couple of our members will be very grateful to you" said Harry, "how did Mr Weasly take Dumbledore's reaction?"

"About as well as I did" said Mr Weasly

"That's why he was so welcoming to Draco" said Harry

Mrs Weasly nodded

"How long has Ron been a member of the Keepers?" asked Mrs Weasly

"Since the start" said Harry

"But his trial?" asked Mrs Weasly

"Trade secret" said Harry

"Oh well" said Mrs Weasly, "You'd better go and see Ron"

Harry ran up the stairs

"Hullo Ron" he called as he ran in

"Heya Harry" replied Ron, "how are you?"

"I'm good" said Harry, "what about you?"

"I feel like I have been run over by a stray hippogriff" said Ron

"We'll hold the meeting in here tonight then" said Harry, "that way you won't have to get out of bed"

"Right" said Ron

"I'll set up some wards" said Harry, "so long as you don't mind"

"Sure" said Ron, "go ahead"

Harry settled down to draw up the wards around the room.

"How is Hermione?" asked Ron

"She's okay" said Harry, "well she was conscious last time I saw her"

"Good" said Ron, "how are we going to fit Grawp into this room?"

"Um, enlarge it?" said Harry

"Cool" said Ron, "I'll have the biggest room in the house"

Harry rolled his eyes and enlarged the room.

"Thanks" said Ron

"Now I just need to strengthen the house a touch" said Harry, "we don't want it to be too top heavy"

About five minutes later, members started to arrive

"Hello Tonks" said Harry, "I see you made it out alive"

"Your confidence inspires me" said Tonks.

Draco arrived, "Adacse Weasly" he said, "Don't you think the colour scheme in here is perhaps a little over the top?"

The tips of Ron's ears blushed red.

"Hello Hermione" said Ron, as Hermione and her parents arrived, "how are you?"

"I'm alive" said Hermione, "which I hear is one up on what you were"

"Meeting to order" called Professor McGonagall who seemed to have appointed herself as a manger of the meetings.

The room grew silent.

"In the wake of the recent battle are there any concerns that anyone fells needs to be addressed?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Was it necessary to blow up all those people?" asked Mrs Granger.

Everyone turned to looked at Harry, Draco and Filius.

"I believe that although it was a callous and horrific act, it was for the best" said Harry, "we managed to save three thousand of them, and I do not believe that that group of deatheaters would have been defeated by any other means"

"Knock out gas." said Mrs Granger

"Bubblehead charm" said Harry

Mrs Granger shook her head sadly, "the things you can do with magic"

"Are there any other questions?" asked Professor McGonagall

There was a brief silence.

"Are there any matters which people believe should be discussed?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Harry nodded, but Draco cut across him.

"The sixth year Slytherins" said the wolf demon.

McGonagall pursed her lips slightly.

"They have been locked up for far too long" she said

Most people nodded.

"Talking about being locked up" said Grawp, "Where are the death eaters from the battle?"

"On one of the moons which orbits the demon realm" said Harry

"Well" said Moonshine, "I doubt they will be able to escape to here"

"We have four days to go until we have to return to school" said Neville

"We have to do our classes again" said Ayre

"Teaching those people to fight is difficult" said Aryan

"As is defence against the dark arts" said Polik, "I would swear that these people have had no proper instruction"

"Its true" said Ron

"Of course it suits Grindlewald for people to be badly trained in defense against the dark arts" said Harry, "You know Mr and Mrs Weasly tried to tell Grindlewald about Ginny and he was more interested in the people in our little society"

"The pig" said Fred

"He is due for some serious pranking" said George

"I almost feel sorry for him" said Moonshine

"Don't" said Harry, "from what I can tell he will merely replace Voldermort once we remove him"

"Always seems to be that way" said Peeves, "by the way Harry what did you do to Voldermort?"

"Oh" said Harry, "I sent him off to that place where you set the end of term challenge"

"Oh" said Sal. "Well that definitely puts me off visiting rights"

"What are you talking about?" asked Professor McGonagall apparently exasperated.

"The current location of the ugly lord Moldywarts" said Harry

"And where would that be?" asked Frank Longbottom giving Harry a look

"Oh" said Harry, "a magical island in the middle of the pacific which has an anti-apparition ward on it which was keyed to the five founders and a very large mosquito population"

"Five?" asked Sirius

"Yeah" said Harry, "five…did you bring the rat?"

"Do I look stupid?" asked Sirius

"Yes" said Remus from behind the former convict

"Traitor" muttered Sirius before he pulled out the jam jar and leered into it threateningly before placing it on Ron's bedside table.

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder if that spell in prison didn't send you a touch over the edge" said Tonks with a laugh.

Sirius scowled.

"Anything else?" asked McGonagall

"Ministry and Order report" said Grawp

"Grindlewald," said Tonks, "seemed to be fairly happy about this battle, although he may have been putting on a face…"

"But he promptly lost that when Mrs Weasly asked about her daughter" said Sirius

"His face did look a little dark" said Remus

"Dark?" exclaimed Sirius, "more like maniacal"

"Then he started asking Molly about the Keepers" said McGonagall

"Right" said Harry, "how much did he lose face?"

"Its hard to say" said Tonks, "quite a lot of people looked angry"

"What about in the ministry?" asked Polik

"There was muttering" said Tonks, "after the battle about how the reaction time was so slow, some people even seemed to be glad that the keepers had been there"

"Bet Fudge wasn't one of them" said Hermione

"Er…no" said Tonks

There was a short pause.

"Is there anything else anyone would like to say?" asked McGonagall

Harry waited for a moment and then spoke.

"I invited Moody to this party, unless anyone should happen to object"

There was silence

"Moody would be useful" said Draco

"So long as we could cope with his temper" said Moonshine

"He is higher up in the ministry than I am" said Tonks, "he will be able to get you more information"

"Bring him in" said Polik

"Any objections?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Frank

"What?" asked Harry

"Stop pulling all these surprises on us" said Frank

"Sorry" said Harry not sounding in the slightest bit remorseful. He then turned into Ed.

Harry made a movement with his hand and three seconds later a large bundle of wizard fell into the middle of the room and then collapsed. The figure sat up.

"I want you do show me Harry Potter's head on a plate" snapped the disgruntled figure.

"Why would you want that?" asked Polik somewhat startled

"He swore an oath on his life that this spell wouldn't hurt me" said Moody.

"Well I'm afraid he isn't here at the moment" said Harry

"You are Ed" said Moody

"Yes" said Harry "I have the dubious pleasure of being said person"

"Minister is having kittens about you illegally holding prisoners" said Moody, "He is planning to bring you to trial again"

"Why can't he just crawl into a hole and die?" asked Ron

"Because he is too stubborn for his own good" said Draco, "A bit like you and the décor of this room"

Ron looked around his ears gracing their familiar red tinge to the tips.

"If I had know we were going to have a meeting in here I would have changed it, but I didn't know and I can't get out of bed" said Ron

"Molly will be furious that you are having a meeting under her own roof" said Moody

"We are not going to affect Ron's condition by moving him" said Hermione, "that would be negligent"

"There are more than a few friendly faces around here" said Moody, "I've seen most of you at the battle or in the hospital…Alice, Frank how are you?"

"All the better for not being in an office underneath old Fudge" said Frank

"I did retire at one point" said Moody, "but he rose again so decided to return to the order of the phoenix and the auror division"

"Well what did you think of the way we managed the battle?" asked Hermione impatiently

"Well" said Moody, "it was good move to alert the muggle authorities and to ensure that the muggle population was safe. Your fighting technique was good; you built a physical defensive barrier and got people on to the roofs around the battle…you also eventually managed to remove Voldermort from the scene. Setting up the hospital was a good idea, as was the war council."

"Thank you" said Draco

"But" said Moody, "you promised me you would tell me the story behind Grindlewald and Dumbledore"

"Well you see Dumbledore is actually Grindlewald" said Harry

"Well," said Moody, "that is an interesting theory,"

"I have it on good authority that it is true." said Harry

Moody raised an eyebrow.

"Moody," said Harry, "What happened at the order meeting today? Anything interesting?"

"I can't go discussing Order business here." said Moody, "I have an oath to keep,"

"Oh well, old chap." said Peeves, "it was nice seeing you."

"But," said Moody, "I also have an oath to the ministry, and while I can not actively help you, I could send reports,"

"That would be useful," said Tonks

"Yes it would," said Moody, "Now come on Nymphadora, we need to report into the office,"

Tonks scowled and disapparated.

"Wait a moment, Moody" said Sirius, "We have a death eater present whom we captured at the battle. He might be of interest to the wizarding population,"

Moody scowled at Sirius (who was at that moment of time in disguise) before looking down into the jar.

"Animagus. An illegal one." said Moody, "Not uncommon."

"This one is," said Ron, "He's been dead for fifteen years."

"We would advise," said Fred

"That you hold an illegal animagus trial," said George

"But we can assure you that it will turn into more." said Fred with a wink

Moody scowled again and disappeared in a swirl of patched robes.

There was a moment of silence after he left which was eventually broken by a knocking at Ron's door. For one moment, everyone looked completely panicked, but Bill made a wall appear to be in place across the extended part of the room and Harry settled on the mattress which had been placed on the floor for his use.

"Come in" said Ron shakily.

"Ron" said Mrs Weasly's voice from outside, "why is your door locked?"

"It must be stuck Mrs Weasly." said Harry, "I noticed it was a little stiff when I opened it earlier."

He walked over to the door and tugged it open releasing all the spells on the door in the process.

"How is Ron?" asked Mrs Weasly

"I'm fine, Mum" said Ron from his bed.

"Why are you awake? You need to be catching up on your sleep!" said Mr Weasly who had walked in after Mrs Weasly.

"I couldn't sleep" said Ron, "I feel like I have been run over by a rampaging Hippogriff."

"Oh my poor dear boy," said Mrs Weasly as she rushed over to Ron's bed and embraced him warmly, "I don't want you going out on the battle field again, ever!"

All that Harry could see of Ron was a red ear surrounded by even redder hair.

"But mum," said Ron's muffled voice which escaped somewhat strangled from between her arms, "I have to fight, this is our war…"

"No it isn't." said Mr Weasly, "Leave the fighting to the adults. That goes for you as well Harry."

"I have to fight" said Harry.

"You are too young." said Mr Weasly

"Surely Dumbledore has told you that I am the one with the unlucky misfortune of having to get rid of the great irritant Voldermort" said Harry

Mr and Mrs Weasly both flinched

"He hasn't" said Mr Weasly

"Surely this Ed person would have more chance of being able to kill him" said Mrs Weasly

"He could" said Harry, "but there are more things at stake, your daughter's life for instance"

Mr Weasly nodded, "I haven't heard of you fighting in the battles" he said, "why does this Ed person not bring so much attention to you, surely having the boy-who-lived in your cause would be a major asset…I know Dumbledore uses you like that"

Harry glowered

"You are famous Harry" said Mr Weasly, "Dumbledore is merely manipulating that fame"

Harry's expression darkened even further

"But couldn't Ron be placed in a less risky position" asked Mr Weasly, "beside you perhaps"

"He could work in the hospital" said Harry

"No" said Ron "I am not working in a hospital"

"Well that rules that one out" said Harry, "Civilian defence?"

Ron made a face

"Think of your family" said Mrs Weasly, "for Merlin's sake Ronald"

Ron looked up at his mum

"That's why I am fighting" said Ron

"But w-why can't you work in the hospital with Harry" asked Mr Weasly

"Harry doesn't work in the hospital" said Ron, "He fights on the front line"

"Is this true?" asked Mrs Weasly rounding on Harry who nodded mutely

"Where else would he be on the wrong end of a limb lopping curse?" asked Ron

"You are both entirely irresponsible" said Mr Weasly, "and you brought Hermione in on this as well…"

There was an ominous pause

"Fight bravely and watch each other's backs as well as your own" said Mr Weasly before he walked out of the door.

"Be careful." said Mrs Weasly before she followed her husband.

The door closed and they heard the footsteps retreating down the stairs before Harry replaced the spells and Bill dropped the wall.

"Well I didn't expect that" said Bill.

"Their belief in Grindlewald has taken a severe thrashing" said Harry, "at the moment they do not know who to trust."

"Right" said George, "Did you say you had a meeting with the mafia?"

"Yeah" said Harry, "they have declared neutrality"

"Good" said Fred

"We wouldn't want the mafia as our enemy." said George

"They find us half the supplies for our shop." said Fred

"I turned the leader guy bright pink, but I think he saw the funny side" said Harry

"How did you find out about him?" asked Fred

"We mean" said George, "that we only work with a dealer"

"I have my contacts" said Harry

"Such as?" asked Fred

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Harry

"Yes" said George

"What else needs to be raised?" asked Professor McGonagall cutting across the conversation.

"We have the fully tested amulets." said Fred

"So we will return them to their appropriate owners." said George as Fred pulled out a black leather bag and spilt the contents onto Ron's counterpane, Harry picked up his own and jammed it into a pocket, the others also reached for their own.

"So," said Grawp, "I suppose one of us will have to search for a safe house for those Slytherins."

"Yep." said Peeves from his position near to the ceiling

"I can do that for you" said Bill, "being as I am already working in Gringotts anyway"

"Thank you Bill" said Harry, "Filius, would it be possible to create the dwarven stone before the beginning of term"

Filius nodded absently

"Moonshine?" asked Harry

"It is possible" said Moonshine, "I will have to bring the Nagasi here now"

"We'll be waiting" said Polik

Moonshine disappeared

"I still can't believe that Snivellus first rescued me and is secondly an angel" said Sirius, "what if they are all like that when I get to heaven?"

"You can safely assume that you took a wrong turning and ended up in hell" said Harry

"How unfortunate that would be" said Remus extremely sarcastically.

"What would be unfortunate?" asked Moonshine as he returned once more with six ens

"Nothing" said Sirius looking suspiciously innocent, Moonshine raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction he shrugged

"These are Ulio Nagasi Aidan of Sunsong, Nagasi Ghan of Seasleep and his cousin Nagasi Dhan of Seasleep, his brother Nagasi Rhan of Seasleep, and Nagasi Luke of Moonshine" said Mark Moonshine, "I would introduce you to Nagasi Harry of Yaersa Mai"

at this point the six ens previously introduced bowed down prostrate before Harry who winced visibly not that any of the perpetrators of this embarrassment were unable to see his face. Harry then glared at Mark who merely shrugged, Harry then looked around the room in search of anything that wasn't bright orange or a bowing figure or one of his friends about to burst out laughing, he settled for Grawp's big toe which was a subtle shade of grey and didn't look as though it was going to bow down or start laughing any time soon.

"Filius" said Harry, "you could perhaps escort these ens to the city"

"Of course Potter" said Filius, "it will be done immediately"

Filius tapped a few buttons on his miniature keyring sized computer before he produced a corporate portkey and held it out to the angels to warily took it and all vanished with Filius.

"Why do I have that effect on people?" asked Harry

"It's the imposing titles" said Draco

"Well" said Bill "I need to take Draco off to the bank with me, he feels that he needs to write a will"

"Yes" said Draco, "I neglected to do it before I died and it is currently causing a few problems"

"Do you need a portkey back to the apartment?" asked Harry

Draco nodded and Harry passed him a very familiar miniature arm bearing Bulgarian which he had found on the floor next to Ron's bed

"Do I even want to know?" asked Draco with an amused look at the arm

Hermione looked with some interest at the arm but luckily for Ron she was unable to glean any meaning from the object.

Bill and Draco apparated into Diagon alley just outside Gringotts, Draco couldn't help but notice that people flinched away as they arrived, Bill didn't seem to notice as he walked straight over to the snowy white building, they walked through the doors which now had double guards who where actually armed with real weapons instead of the normal ornamental ones.

Bill walked over to a free teller goblin

"Hello Rumnick" said Bill, "Gold is no better than dragon dung"

The Goblin nodded and the section of desk next to him melted away

"Thank you" said Bill, "this is Draco, he is here concerning the Malfoy account, and we will probably need a goblin to help us with the proceedings"

Rumnick nodded

"I'll be in my office" said Bill

Rumnick nodded and Bill walked off and Draco followed

Bill's office was not exactly opulent but in comparison with his father's broom cupboard at the Ministry it was positively spacious around the walls there were various mementos from tombs which Bill had broken into in Egypt.

"Draco" said Bill, "If you don't mind I need to deal with my paper work, I wasn't expecting to be away for so long,"

He indicated the desk which was organised in a very relaxed fashion with the inbox currently overflowing

"If you ever have to do paperwork" said Bill, "this spell is invaluable, _prioritare_, it makes sure that the most important items are at the top of the pile"

"Thank you" said Draco as Bill sat down

"Have a seat" said Bill as he ripped open an envelope

Draco examined the chair with a dubious eye

"I haven't curse or pranked the chair" said Bill

"I come from a family of assassins" said Draco, "it is a habit"

"Can't you do a number on Fudge?" asked Bill

"I could" said Draco, "but the pay would have to be right"

"Don't look at me" said Bill, "I only have a curse breakers salary"

"are you complaining that we do not pay you enough Weasly?" asked a goblin as he walked in

"You do not pay me enough to pay this man to assassinate Fudge" said Bill

"Ah" said the goblin, "I can see that this would be true…you said this man could help us"

"Yes" said Bill, "I'm supposed to tell you that the person who opened vault number four is sorry for the inconvenience"

"Ah" said the goblin, "so who might you be?"

"I am Draco Lasca" said Draco, "but I was the heir of Lucius Malfoy and I am probably better known to you as Draco Malfoy"

"You can prove this claim?" asked the goblin

Draco pulled out a hair and passed it to the goblin, who nodded

"Not many wizards know of this security device of ours" said the goblin

"I am not a wizard" said Draco, "I am an Igam"

"Very well" said the goblin, he pressed his hand together and they were surrounded by golden light, "this is definitely a hair from the head of Draco Malfoy, but the ministry have declared him dead"

"as Bill said" said Draco, "the person who opened vault number four is sorry"

"Ah" said the goblin, "it makes sense now"

"I don't understand it" said Bill from behind his mountain of paperwork

"Well" said the goblin, "if you don't mind, Weasly, I will take Mr Malfoy to write his will"

Draco followed the Goblin out of the door

"Sorry I didn't catch your name" said Draco

"Sandpike" said the Goblin

"Thank you Sandpike" said Draco

They walked along the corridor a little way

"Sandpike" asked Draco, "what are the conditions of a wizards will?"

"Ah you will see Mr Malfoy" said Sandpike

Draco rolled his eyes at the Goblin's back, they reached a door which Sandpike opened

"This is the will writing room" said Sandpike, "you will need to take veriterserum in the presence of these two witnesses to prove that you are Draco Malfoy"

"Is in possible to predate these documents about a year?" asked Draco

"For a fee" said Sandpike

"My trust account" said Draco, "is given as a gift to the goblins of Gringotts bank"

The witness goblins scribbled in the date, Sandpike walked up to Draco with a bottle of the clear liquid and dosed him.

"What is your name?" asked Sandpike as he took a few steps back from Draco

"Draco Malfoy" said Draco feigning the monotone of a veriterserum stupor

"Age?" asked Sandpike

"sixteen" said Draco

"relation to Lucius Malfoy?" asked Sandpike

"Adoptive son and heir" said Draco

"are the witnesses agreed that this is Draco Malfoy?" asked Sandpike

The witnesses both made an incision on their fingers so as to sign in their blood.

"Would Draco Malfoy please declare his last will and testament" said Sandpike

"I wish" said Malfoy, "to leave my fortune to the Keepers"

"is that all?" asked Sandpike

"I wish that the Malfoy Trust account should be given to the Goblins of Gringott's bank" said Draco, "and that the Malfoy estate should be stripped of links to the dark lord and the wards strengthened before it is given to the Slytherin sixth year"

"This is your last will and testament do you declare yourself to be sound of mind?" asked Sandpike

"Yes" said Draco

"Good" said Sandpike, "that is it over with, here is the anti serum"

Draco feign drinking the vial before slipping it into his pocket

"was there a last will and testament for Severus Snape?" asked Draco

"Yes" said one of the witnesses, "he has left his entire fortune to the person who kills the dark lord"

"Well that is an interesting will" said Draco

"Your Will should be put through in the next ten days" said Sandpike

"Thank you" said Draco, "it was good doing business with you"

Sandpike escorted Draco to the door, Draco having decided that he didn't want to have to go back to Hogwarts straight away decided to look around Diagon alley a little.

He walked a little way down the street before relieving a ministry worker of his heavily laden purse and removing the various curses on it before slipping it into his pocket.

He found the street with ease and found himself outside Weasly Wizard Wheezes, he stood outside it for a short time before giving way to temptation

"Hello George" said Fred as he walked in, "did you get the rats tails?"

"No" said Draco, "I didn't"

"Oh!" said Fred, "Hello Draco, sorry, how are you?"

"I'm okay, I just made my last will and testament" said Draco

"But you are already dead" said Fred

"I had them predated the documents a year" said Draco

"that must have been expensive" said Fred

"Slightly" said Draco, "your brother wanted to pay me to get rid of Fudge you know"

"Bill?" asked Fred, "Of course he does, most people do you know…how much would you charge?"

"a couple of thousand galleons" said Draco

"We'll consider it" said Fred, "did you come in here for any reason?"

"Not especially" said Draco, "I just didn't want to have to go back to Hogwarts straight away. Do you stay in here all week?"

"No" said Fred, "why would we want to do that? I mean our mum is a miracles chef and we need our siblings for test dummies…Hello Ruhe"

Draco looked over his shoulder and noticed that a youngish looking man had just entered

"Ruhe, this is Draco Lasca, Draco this is Ruhe" said Fred, "they have been working on some fairly devilish tricks for us during the term time"

"They?" asked Draco

"Harry managed to procure three people to look after the shop for us while we are at school" said Fred, "Ruhe, Folgen and Sailia"

"They are elves" said Draco

"Really?" asked Fred

Draco nodded

"Harry can be so irritating at times" said Fred

Draco nodded

"Hello Moody" said Elise Milwort, "what can I do for you?"

"I've got an unregistered animagus" said Moody

"I can't do any unregistered animagus" said Elise, "minister has me up to here with charges to be brought against the Keepers"

"Can't you just put it on the side for me?" asked Moody

"You could take it to Madame Bones" said Elise, "she might give you a trail…I wouldn't expect you to return with only an unregistered, after all you know how common they are"

"I was asked to bring this one to trial" said Moody, "apparently the person has been dead for the last fifteen years"

"Who asked you to bring them to trial?" asked Elise

"The people you are charging" said Moody

"Ah" said Elise, "you mean the people who are making less of a goblin's ear out of this than us?"

Moody nodded and headed off in the direction of Madame Bones' office

"Hello Alastor" said Madame Bones as he walked into her office, "how can I help you?"

"Unregistered animagus" muttered Moody, this was so embarrassing, every auror knew that there were too many unregistered animagi to bring each one to trial, this was the sort of thing junior aurors did

"Surely you have been in this force for long enough to know what we do with those" said Madame Bones

"Normally I would do just that" said Moody, "but the Keepers said that this particular animagus would be of further interest than merely being unregistered"

Madame Bones raised an eyebrow

"You have ten minutes of my time" said Madame Bones as she pulled out a monocle and looked down into the jar through it

"interesting spell on the paw" said Madame Bones

"Yes" said Moody, "it would seem that the paw is made of silver"

"Strange" said Madame Bones, "may be we have a werewolf hunter on our hands"

"Perhaps" said Moody

Madame Bones drew her wand and expanded the jar until it was large enough to fit a human inside

"Impressive security spells" said Madame Bones, "whoever caught this animagus didn't want them escaping"

"No" said Moody as he cast his magical eye over the jar, "they didn't"

"Are you ready?" asked Madame Bones

Moody acquiesced

Slowly a blue light surrounded the rat and it floated into the middle of the jar and started to grow into the figure of a man, a stooped and very badly balding man with a silver hand.

"I think" said Madame Bones, "that this one would need to be brought before the wizengamot and will need a trial under Veriterserum."

"I want a lawyer" said the ratty little man

Madame Bones started to shrink the jar once more causing the man to crouch down as the jar became smaller and smaller until eventually he had to return to rat form

"You know" said Madame Bones, "if this is indeed Peter Pettigrew then an innocent man spent twelve years in Azkaban"

"Well" said Moody "we can not exactly say that Sirius Black had a fair trial"

"Not really" said Madame Bones, "but the evidence was over whelming"

"that is until the wizard he 'killed' arrived on the scene" said Moody

"But Black was still the Potter's secret keeper" said Madame Bones

"And the Pettigrew we have just seen has a dark mark on his arm" said Moody

"I'll do the paper work" said Madame Bones, "trial to be set for the twenty ninth of January"

"Thank you" said Moody as he headed over to the door

"Do you think we should call for Mr Black to be present at the trial?" asked Madame Bones

"I only know one thing" said Moody, "Mr Black is definitely no longer with the order"

"Good point" said Madame Bones

Moody walked out of the door and up the main auror reception desk

"What did Madame Bones say?" asked Elise

"Trial set for the twenty ninth" said Moody, "have you got any good jobs coming through"

"Reading through forenzie notes" said Elise causing a groan from Moody, "Keeper charges to create and send off," Moody groaned even louder, "Arresting suspected Keeper members" Moody allowed his head to bang against the desk

"I'll go and do some of my paper work" said Moody

Elise laughed as Moody stomped off with a clomp tap rhythm in the general direction of his office.

Harry was sitting down in the Weasly's kitchen for breakfast when Hedwig arrived

"Hello Girl" he said, "how are you?"

Hedwig made her thoughts about Mad Eye Moody very clear to him, Harry laughed which earned him a nip on the ear from Hedwig

"Who are you receiving mail from?" asked Mrs Weasly

"just a friend" said Harry, "from the place we went to for new year"

"Alright dear" said Mrs Weasly she glanced up at the Weasly family clock for the fifth time since Harry had come down for breakfast

"It is an interesting clock" said Harry

"Yes" said Mrs Weasly, "did you know it was given to the Weasly family by a Potter? Although not of the main line, from all accounts. He gave the family a sword as well"

"Really" asked Ron as he came down the stairs, "cool, where is it?"

"In our heirlooms vault in Gringotts" said Mrs Weasly

"What does it look like?" asked Ron

"It's a nice big sword with magical creatures entwined around the hilt" said Harry

"How did you know that?" asked Mrs Weasly

"I read it in a book on wizarding culture, it was mentioned" said Harry

"The sword of the Weasly's has been wielded against most of dark lords as they have come and gone" said Mrs Weasly

"I think the muggle defence course this year will include swordsmanship" said Harry

Three days later the Weasly family was in utter chaos as they hurried to gather all their belongings together and then get everyone into the ministry cars which Dumbledore had managed to bargain off Fudge.

They found themselves running for the train as the whistle blew but they all got on and Harry, Ron and Hermione where eventually able to find Neville's compartment, once they had all sat down Harry noticed that Neville was reading a letter.

"Who's the letter from?" asked Ron as he collapsed into a seat in the compartment

"It's from a muggle I met during the battle" said Neville

"I didn't realise you did muggle studies" said Ron

"I don't" said Neville, "We got to talking during the battle, we swapped addresses, he was one of the soldiers who was guarding Privet Drive,"

"What does he say?" asked Harry

"To Neville, How are you, I hope that life has got back to normal for you, I am now back at barracks. We heard that the technicians were unable to stop the gas main exploding, but that there was no terrorist involvement. We lost a few boys in the explosion, we had a memorial service for them yesterday, it's really sad when you have to go around to the relatives and tell them that the person has died.

Your address seemed a little short so I hope this will get to you.

From Matt" read out Neville

"One tends to forget about the relatives of people when fighting in a war like this" said Hermione

"Unless you know the family" said Harry

Hermione nodded.

"Neville do you want to borrow Hedwig for your reply?" asked Harry

"If you don't mind" said Neville

"I'm sure she would enjoy the journey" said Harry, "wouldn't you Hedwig"

The bird who was currently sitting on the luggage rack above his head nodded, Neville muttered a hasty thanks to Harry before digging into his trunk for a quill and parchment.

"Hey" said Seamus as he walked passed their compartment, "how were your holidays?"

"Great" said Neville

"I heard you had disappeared" said Dean to Harry, "it was all over the prophet"

"Well I'm back now" said Harry

"You missed one hell of a battle by the sound of things" said Seamus, "the Keepers have been active again"

"And the ministry is becoming active in trying to bring them to trial" said Dean

"But they don't have a leg to stand on" said Seamus, "especially after they falsely accused Hermione and Ron of being members"

"Although there is that one charge of mass murder which might come through" said Dean

"If it wasn't for the Keepers" said Harry, "there would have been three thousand more deatheaters killed"

"The Prophet hasn't said anything about that" said Dean

"They wouldn't" said Hermione, "they wouldn't want to lose their ministerial funding"

"Stupid Fudge" said Ron

"Yeah" said Neville without looking up from his parchment on which he was writing.

"So what have you guys been doing all summer?" asked Seamus

"Not much really" said Neville

"Just living life to the full" said Ron, "while it lasts"

"Odd sentiment for you Ron" said Seamus

"I had a bit of a wake up call during the holidays" said Ron

"Well the house you were staying in was attacked wasn't it?" asked Dean

"Yes" said Hermione "it was my house"

"Was everyone else alright?" asked Seamus

"Yes" said Hermione, "the Keepers managed to stop the Deatheaters"

"They seem to be good at that" said Dean

"I might even say better than the ministry" said Fred as he walked into the compartment

"Much better" said George as he followed his identical brother into the compartment

"What are you two doing in here?" asked Ron

"We thought we would come and talk to you since Lee Jordan stayed in school over the holiday" said Fred

"Something to do with his parents being concerned about security" said George

"You know what the weirdest thing is" said Seamus, "The slytherins in our year group"

"It is really weird only having Crabbe and Goyle wandering around looking like a pair of lost trolls" said Dean

"I just wonder what happened to them" said Seamus

"Oh I'm sure they are hanging around somewhere" said Ron

"Probably with the deatheaters" said Dean

"No" said Harry "the Slytherins in our year group were all very anti Voldermort"

"I wouldn't have guessed that by listening to them" said Dean

"I actually talked to some of them" said Harry, "you get a better impression of them that way"

"I have never seen you hanging around with any Slytherins" said Seamus

"The hat wanted to put me in that house you know" said Harry

"It's a scary thought" said Ron, "isn't it"

"Very" said Dean, "I mean Harry would have definitely been kicked out of the school in the second year if he had been in Slytherin"

"and if that had happened" said Fred

"He would never had won the triwizard competition" said George

"and Weasly Wizard Wheezes would never have been" said Fred

"and Zonkos would be a lot happier" said Harry

"Yes" said George

"But we would never had met those wonderful people you found for us to work in the shop" said Fred

"If you ever need reliable employees" said George, "ask Harry, he manages to find the most amazing people"

"We had a visit from a wolf the other day" said Fred, "he solved the mystery about where our employees came from"

"I'm surprised you hadn't worked it out earlier" said Harry

"Did anyone else not understand what the hell they are going on about?" asked Seamus

"Yes" said Dean

Everyone else shook their head

"How is the old wolf?" asked Ron

"He seemed to be alright, he had just written his last will and testament" said Fred

"He told us that he had found a place for the snakes" said George

"Good" said Harry

"I do think that it should have been dealt with sooner" said Hermione

"well things got in the way" said Harry

"I've found that a lot as well" said Seamus, "I mean forgot to do my transfiguration homework"

"How could you Seamus" exclaimed Hermione, "these are our NEWTs we are studying for"

"There is a war on Hermione" growled Seamus, "Exam results aren't important, unlike you I prefer to be in action"

"I have been in action" snapped Hermione

Seamus nodded, "The ministry of magic lark?"

Harry decided to cut across the fast developing argument before Hermione cursed the sandy hair boy.

"Seamus" said Harry, "this war isn't going to last forever…"

"Yes it is" said Seamus, "You-know-who is invincible"

"Voldermort?" asked Ron

Seamus winced, but continued

"Yes" said Seamus, "him…no one is strong enough to defeat him"

"Not even Ed" said Dean

"Ed could easily bump off that over blown idiot" said Fred

"But" said George, "the situation is more complicated than it looks"

"But…" started Dean

"But nothing" said Harry, "Fred and George are quite right there is only one person who can defeat the pig"

"Well I don't think much of them" said Seamus hotly, "they should get off their fat lazy arses, either that or they are utterly hopeless"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence" said Harry sarcastically

"Vote of confidence?" asked Seamus somewhat puzzled

"He means" said Hermione, "that you told him to his face that he was utterly hopeless"

Harry couldn't help but notice that Dean as looking at him somewhat awed

"So you are the one who is destined to fight you know who?" said Dean

"I don't know about you-know-who" said Harry, "but I am destined to killed Voldermort"

"Then why the hell are you not out their fighting?" asked Seamus, "why are you sitting on a train heading back to school?"

"Because" said Harry rolling his eyes, "the great lord of the mouldy shorts doesn't know that I am supposed to kill him" that was a lie but they weren't to know, "and he is currently stuck on an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean which has one of the largest mosquito populations per cubic metre in the world"

"But you have been hiding all holidays" said Seamus

"Seamus" said Neville as he sealed his letter and gave it to Hedwig before letting her out of the window, "I know you are angry because your mother refused to even let you outside during the holidays, but don't take it out on Harry, he's doing the best he can."

"If he was doing the best he could" snapped Seamus in return, "you-know-who would be dead"

"It may have escaped your attention" said Neville, "but the best Defense teacher we have had in all our years of being here was Harry…if Voldermort is more powerful than Dumbledore then how is Harry supposed to know the correct sorts of spells?"

"He's a hero" said Seamus, "surely he just knows the spells and struts onto the field and slaughters the dark lord"

"No" said Harry, "it doesn't work like that…times have evolved since the previous dark lords, there are more risks, more spells"

"Times haven't evolved since Grindlewald" said Seamus

"Grindlewald isn't dead" said Harry, "Heroes need to train before they can walk out and obliterate evil idiots, unless of course you want us to go out their and die immediately"

"Like you did" said Ron

"Like I did" said Harry, "wait a moment, like I am not going to do"

"You guys keep saying really strange things" said Dean

"Shock" said Harry, "it makes them act a little funny"

"You guys have got shock from your house being attacked" said Seamus, "all your family is alive, did you hear what happened at laburnum walk?"

"Yes" said Harry as all the others nodded

"My uncle was killed in that battle" said Seamus angrily, "so why don't you pull your finger out before anyone else is killed?"

"My brother was killed" said Dean, somewhat shakily

"I never knew that you brother was in the army" said Harry

"He joined up a few weeks ago" said Dean, "and now he is no longer around, I just can't help thinking, why him?"

Harry tried to think of something comforting to say but utterly failed

"You will see him again" said Ron

"What do you mean?" asked Dean

"In the next world" said Ron

"But I want him to be here now" said Dean, "I want Freddie here, to know that I will be able to owl him whenever I am in trouble"

"I wish" said Harry quietly, "that I had been able to go out and kill Voldermort before anyone was killed, but I don't know now! The man is almost as immortal as I am!"

Dean and Seamus looked at him

"Why do I feel that we are the only people here who are missing vital information" said Dean

"Because you are" said Ron

"And because I seem to be making a great big mess of this entire war" said Harry

"Harry" said Neville, "you are only sixteen"

"Seventeen" said Harry

"What does it matter" said Dean, "surely it is Dumbledore who is running this war"

"I think" said Neville speaking calmly, "it would be advisable to bring them in"

"Good idea Neville" said Hermione

"Where have you been hiding that brain?" asked Fred

"I mean last year you were…" George didn't seem to know quite what to say and apparently Fred wasn't helping him very much

"Clumsy and Squibish?" asked Neville

"Er…" said George

"Yep" said Fred

"Well there was the ministry of magic" said Neville, "I also came into inheritance"

"I did that as well" said Harry looking up from the letter he was writing

"Who are you writing to?" asked Seamus

"a friend" said Harry

"I've already let Hedwig go" said Neville

"Its okay" said Harry

"Can I see it?" asked Seamus

Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn't protest as Seamus took the parchment from him. He leaned back slightly in his chair.

"You speak Laarin?" asked Seamus in elvish

"Yes" said Harry replying in the same language

"Why are you sending a letter to the council?" asked Seamus, "they wont be interested if you as for permission to go and live or study there"

"Why not?" asked Harry

"If you are less than a pure blooded elf" said Seamus, "you are not really very welcome, you can visit, but they prefer if you leave soon after"

"I'm a quarter" said Harry

"You've got less of a chance than me" said Seamus, "I'm a half, I lied at the sorting feast, half wizard, half elf, my dad left the forest to be with my mum"

"That's nice" said Harry

"What's your story?" asked Seamus

"Complicated" said Harry, "simply put one could say that my father was disowned for his half blood and met my mother who was also adopted…have you ever been to the forest?"

"Yes" said Seamus, "I didn't go to the midwinter ball…me mam wouldn't let me"

"I went" said Harry

"Did you see the new king dance?" asked Seamus

"I suppose I did" said Harry

"What do you mean" asked Seamus

"If you can call it dancing" said Harry, "the word was that no one has told him about the dance until it was too late and then he chose Alline as his partner"

"He didn't" said Seamus

"He did" said Harry

"Dratsa Yddur" mutter Seamus

Harry gave him a look

"You must be gay not to realise what an amazing elf maid she is" said Seamus

"I had realised" said Harry, "but she is also Ayre and Aryan's sister and if Fred and George are anything to go on…"

"Do we heard our names spoken in vain?" asked George

"I was just saying that if you were anything to go by it would not be especially safe to date Alline,"

"Oh the girl you danced with at the ball" said Fred

"Yes" said Harry tightly

"You guys looked so good together" said George

Seamus gave Harry a look

"You managed to get Alline to dance" said Seamus in Elvish

Harry nodded

"So was your uncle on your mother's side or your father's?" asked Harry

"Father's" said Seamus, "stupid king what was he thinking taking elves to fight wizards"

"They did bloody well" said Harry suddenly

"How would you know?" asked Seamus

"I am in an Ankion" said Harry

"Really?" asked Seamus, "but you are only a quarter blooded"

"Do you want to join?" asked Harry, "although I would warn you that the training master really hates people with magic"

"Hmm" said Seamus, he looked down at the letter he was holding in his hands, "don't you think you are acting a little to familiar with the council?" he asked as he read through it, "you sound like you are asking for information for a school project, 'could you please forward to me all data concerning the battle' what is this about, 'I would suggest the official promotion of…' do you really think they worry about your opinion?"

Harry shrugged, "so you don't like the way the king is throwing his weight around"

"Not especially" said Seamus, "why should we help the wizards?"

"Because the war will eventually reach everyone if we do not stand united we will most likely fall" said Harry

"Is that you or the king speaking?" asked Seamus

"You could say it was from the horse's mouth" said Harry

"What?" asked Seamus

"I can't believe we thought you had a muggle father all these years" said Harry

"Well, you know humans" said Seamus

"What about the first muggle defense class?" asked Harry

"Ayre knocked me out" said Seamus, "when he was throwing me"

"but Harry has been to busy" Harry heard Hermione say

"What are you saying about me?" he asked

"That you had been too busy to restart the DA" said Hermione

"Oh yeah" said Harry, "by the way what happened to the wandless magic classes?"

"The teacher was killed the day before the start of the year" said Dean, "it was all over the prophet"

"I wasn't exactly around to read the prophet" said Harry

"Really?" asked Dean, "where were you?"

"Oh" said Harry, "here and there"

"How was it" said Seamus, "that Ron and Hermione were accused of being members of the Keepers?"

"Dunno" said Harry, "about those ministerial charges, how are they going to charge the Keepers when they don't know who any of them are?"

"Fudge said it was only a matter of time before they were caught" said Neville

"Well" said Hermione, "I for one really hope they don't"

"So do we all" said Dean

"We have a lot of reason for not wanting the Keepers to be charged" said Fred

"After all they are proving to be effective" said George

"What I don't understand" said Hermione, "is how Dumbledore was able to create the order of the phoenix without the ministry threatening to throw all its members into Azkaban"

"Well" said Neville, "it is actually quite simple, when Dumbledore founded the order of the Phoenix he kept himself in the ministry's good books acting like an auror reserve"

"Whereas" said Seamus, "the Keepers have humiliated the minister, taken werewolves out of ministry custody, managed to arrive at a battle seven hours before the aurors and they murdered Draco Malfoy in the ministry…"

"That is just speculation" said Ron

"Well they aren't exactly giving themselves a good record" said Dean

"Hey" said Harry, "Seamus, can I have my letter back?"

"Sure" said Seamus as he passed the piece of parchment back to Harry who quickly signed it and set about warming the sealing wax.

Seamus peered over Harry's shoulder to read the rest of the letter and started backwards knocking into Dean causing him to throw his every flavour beans over everyone.

Seamus was just staring at Harry as though he had grown a couple of extra heads. Dean tried waving his hand in front of his friend's eyes but it had no effect.

"Seamus" said Harry, "wake up"

"I just had the strangest dream" said Seamus, "I dreamt that you were the king of the elves"

He laughed and was followed by Dean

"Elves?" asked Dean, "Seamus what have you been drinking? Is there any left?"

"I take it you aren't especially patriotic" said Harry in elvish

"I know" said Seamus, "most elves would have killed him for that…Harry about that dream…"

"Yes" said Harry

"You aren't the king of the elves are you?" asked Seamus

"Of course I am" said Harry as he pressed his seal into the wax

"Well that's a relief…" said Seamus, "wait a moment, you are!"

Harry nodded

"I am dead" said Seamus

"On the contrary" said Harry, "I haven't found the time to finish those paving stones that the elves have been sending me so I will know the law of my people…so you are fairly safe"

"Thank you, your majesty" said Seamus, "you are most kind"

"And I led the elven troops into battle" said Harry, "and have caused the death of many elves"

"Your only sixteen" said Seamus, "you should gain wisdom as you get older"

"But" said Harry, "no matter how wise I get your uncle will be dead"

"Hey" said George, "could you two stop garbling?"

"Sure" said Harry as he stood up to go to the train window and threw a dove out of the window

"Thank you" said Fred

"So what language where you speaking in?" asked Ron

"The language of the place we went to during new year" said Harry

"Really?" asked Hermione her eyes wide, "how does he know how to speak that language?"

"He" said Seamus, "is a native of that country"

"Half" said Harry, "he is still half Irish"

"Anything off the trolley dears?" asked the trolley witch

"Yes please" said Fred with a wink at his twin who created a new dish on the trolley while Fred poured a large amount of sweeties into it, before buying a cauldron cake. When the trolley witch had gone on he turned back into the compartment to find himself on the wrong end of a Harry Potter death stare, which was before he noticed the large ball of magic Harry was holding in front of him.

"what?" asked Fred

"You were placing untested pranks on the trolley" said Harry, "if anything had gone wrong the trolley witch would have been fired"

"Harry" said Dean

"Yes?" asked Harry

"Are you holding pure magic in your bare hands?" asked Dean

"Um…yes" said Harry, "do you want it back?"

George shook his head vehemently; Harry looked down at the ball of magic in his hands considering what he should do with it, a large part of him was for releasing the pranks on the twins, but another part of him argued that the appalling colours which Gryffindor had chosen to decorate the train interior with.

……………………………….

AN. What will Harry decide to do with his like ball of magic which will get it, the twins or the train carpet…it will have to wait until next time and for once I do not know what is going to happen at the end of this cliff hanger.

(the next is a mad and random ramble, if you have an aversion to mad random rambles please ignore)

The end of this is I know very random and strange the fact that it is four thirty in the morning temp anglais and that I have been up since 6am may have something to contribute, at this point dear readers I can see you shaking your heads and muttering about people who stay in bed all day…not true I have been doing manual labour today, well this morning, then I went off to the local highland games tossing the caber, throwing the hammer, highland dancing, even met the clan chieftain for the first time in a while, prize for the person who guesses where I live!

Thanks for reading

Please review

Thankyou for reviewing

I am completely whacked!

Bye bye

Just don't tell my mum

p.s. pls don't shoot me for how late this chapter is, I realise that it is disgustingly over due…plus it sucks like hell


	36. Chapter 36: meetings, qudditch and Fudge

Chapter thirty six

"As much as I would love to turn you both into frogs," said Harry with a sigh as he allowed the magic to dissipate

Fred and George appeared to become limp with relief

"Now," said Seamus, "I'm sure the last king couldn't manage that"

"King?" asked Dean, "what king? I didn't realise that wizards had a monarchy"

There was a small silence

"I think I am missing something really big," said Dean

"Don't worry," said Seamus, "if you are missing out on something so am I"

"Apart from the fact that you have been talking to Harry in a foreign language for the last hour," said Dean

"I suppose so," said Seamus

"We can't really explain now" said Harry

"Right," said Dean after an awkward silence, "so the Keepers funny lot of people aren't they"

"Yes," said Harry, "got some very strange people in there"

"I know what you mean," said Ron, "Like what sort of lunatic would ride on a giant?"

"They must be crazy" said Seamus, "I mean what if the giant got fed up with you being there or the spells restraining it failed, wots-their-names…Maria and Nigel would be hippogriff meat"

"Well" said Hermione primly, "I suppose they trust the giant and the spells on the giant"

"I wouldn't" said Dean

"I would" said Ron

"What about those flying creatures?" asked Seamus

"They look a lot like angels" said Dean

"Dean" said Seamus apparently exasperated, "how many times do I have to tell you, angels are merely a figment of the muggle imagination"

"If they weren't angels" asked Neville, "then what are they?"

"A subspecies of raptor" said Dean, "at least that is Seamus's theory"

Harry snorted

"See Seamus" said Dean "even Harry thinks the suggestion is stupid"

"You should send it to the Quibbler" said Neville, "they might just print it"

"No" said Seamus, "they are running a story that the creatures are flaming Sadeirers"

"Sadeirers" said Ron, "I swear that magazine has never printed a word of truth"

"So" said Neville, "are you saying that Harry's article last year was all lies?"

"No" said Ron, "of course not"

"It was a ground breaking article" said Harry, "not only did the quibbler publish the truth but Rita Skeeter actually wrote the truth as well"

"Perhaps it is a sign that miracles can still happen" said Neville

"Ever the optimist" said Harry with a laugh

"Optimism isn't to be sneered at" said Hermione

"Give the man his humour" said Fred

"We live in dark times" said George

"And you guys are running a joke shop?" said Seamus, "what about the fight against you-know-who?"

"We don't know who" said Fred

"But we are fighting against Voldermort in our own way" said George

"We are fighting the oppression" said Fred

"And the darkness" said George

There was another awkward silence

"If you say so" said Seamus, "but surely there are more effective ways of fighting the dark lord than hiding away"

"Well" said Harry, "it depends how much of a Gryffindor you are, your bravery is admirable but fighting thus with snakes will only end up with you getting bitten"

"It may only just be me" said Dean, "but I swear you never used to speak in riddles"

"Sorry" said Harry, "it's these people I met over the summer, they had a really bad influence on me"

"You can say that again" said Hermione, "I don't think you have handed in a single piece of homework since we came back to school"

"Well" said Harry, "I've been busy"

"With what?" asked Seamus, "learning how to save the world"

"Yes" said Harry, "but I have also been having to read those books of law as well"

"Hell" said Seamus, "rather you than me"

"Ditto" said Harry

"Hey Harry" said Fred, "the wolf came around the other day"

"You told me already" said Harry

"Well" said George, "my less intelligent half has always had memory problems

"Anyone want to play exploding snap?" asked Dean

"Sure" said Harry, "I haven't been able to play in ages"

"I don't have my ear plugs" moaned Seamus in elvish

"What did he say?" asked Dean

"He said he had forgotten his earplugs" said Harry

"Earplugs?" said Ron incredulously, "But half the fun of exploding snap is the explosions"

Harry rolled his eyes

"Have you got a pack?" he asked Dean

"Sure" said Dean, "my brother really enjoyed playing it…"

There was another uncomfortable silence

"Do you want to deal?" asked Seamus

"Yes" said Dean

The cards were dealt out and they played in silence until Hermione pointed out that they were almost at Hogwarts and that they all needed to change

(Sorry, I know it sucks but that part was giving me writers block megatime…onwards and I must not look back…)

Ron and Hermione started somewhat as they approached the thresteral draw carriages

"You get used to them" said Harry, "Eventually"

"I don't think I will" said Ron staring at the skeletal horses

"What do they look like?" asked Dean

"They are black" said Hermione as she stared at them

"They've got wings" said Ron

"I wish I could see them" said Seamus

"Really?" asked Harry

"No" said Seamus, "I suppose I don't…sorry…"

"It's alright" said Harry, "Death is only a stage of life after all"

"Who have you seen die?" Dean asked Hermione, "You couldn't see them last year…"

"A lot has happened since last year" said Hermione

"But you have been at Hogwarts all term" said Dean, "unless someone was killed in the attack on your house…"

"No" said Hermione, "No one was killed then…"

"Apart from the death eaters who were found in a tidy heap next to your house" said Seamus, "riddled with arrows of all things"

"Harry!" said Hermione

"What are you looking at me for?" asked Harry

"Your Ankion?" asked Seamus in Elvish

"No" said Harry in English

"I really wish they would stop doing that" said Dean

"Its nothing compared to Harry and Draco" said Ron

"Harry and Draco?" asked Seamus

"Like they were before Draco died" said Hermione with a glare in Ron's direction

"Before I met those two I never realised how much two people could argue" said Dean

"Almost as bad as Harry and Moonshine" said Ron with a laugh

"Moonshine?" asked Seamus puzzled, "Harry gets on really well with Moonshine"

Hermione glared at Ron, Harry raised an eyebrow in Ron's direction

"I think this last week did more that kill you" he said, "Or maybe…it's just your gryfindorness"

"What do you mean my gryfindorness?" asked Ron tetchily

"What I think Harry is trying to say" said Hermione, "is that you would never have made it into Ravenclaw"

"And what has that got to do with the price of dragon's liver?" asked Ron

"You are endangering people" said Harry

"Like who?" asked Ron sulkily

They drew to a halt and clambered out of the carriage and during the hustle Harry pulled Ron to one side

"We really don't need anyone making that particular connection" he hissed in Ron's ear

Ron paled as he finally realised how close he had come to revealing the former identity of the current potions master

"Sorry Harry" he muttered

"Just…guard your tongue a little more" said Harry as they walked into the great hall

"Guard my tongue" muttered Ron, "Merlin I really don't know where muggles come up with these strange sayings"

Harry snorted and headed to his customary seat on the Gryffindor table

"Hey Harry" called Lavender, "Have you heard?"

"About what?" asked Harry

"You must of everyone is talking about it" said Parvati

"Just spit it out already" snapped Ron

"Its you-know-who" said Lavender, "the ministry has managed to beat him again"

"Don't be stupid" said Parvati, "It was the Keepers"

"I never realised that the ministry had ever beaten Voldermort" said Harry lightly

"Oh Harry!" said Lavender, "We all know you beat him, but…it was a victory for the ministry"

Harry raised an eyebrow

"Anyway" said Lavender, "Fudge has released a statement saying the aurors beat Voldermort, so it must be true."

"He said that Voldermort as well as all his deatheaters were blown up by that Ed guy" said Parvati

"He's not gone" said Harry

"How do you know?" asked Dean

"I have a wonderful connection to a currently very pissed off dark lord" said Harry

"A loss of ten thousand death eaters though" said Lavender

"It won't be enough to stop the mad man" said Harry

"The Keepers are obviously going to beat Voldermort" said Parvati

"I think the ministry will overpower both of the enemies," said a girl sitting up the table from them "could you pass the potatoes"

"Both enemies?" asked Ron as he passed the requested item, "who do you mean?"

"The death eater and the Keepers" said the girl, "after all the Keepers are evil"

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione

"They have been summoning demons" she said, "everyone knows that's a dark art"

"Really?" asked Harry, "I thought Dementors were demons"

"But they are under ministerial control" said the girl

"How does that make it any better?" asked Hermione

"The ministry has the right" said the girl

"Why?" asked Harry, "why does the government have the right, if it is a dark art then surely no one should practise it"

"but the ministry only keeps them to ensure that the prisoners are secure" said the girl

"Really?" said Harry, "then how is it that a pair of ministry dementors attacked me last summer?"

"They must have been outside ministry control" said the girl

"if they were" said Harry, "then surely that shows that the ministry should not keep the demons as they are obviously a threat to the wizarding society"

"But they are the only guards which protect against the dark" said the girl

"They are the dark" said Harry, "but as someone I know once said, Dark is the modicum of dark preferred at any given time"

"After all in the sixteenth century the ministry executed the wizard who summoned the dementors and the leithfolds" said Hermione

"That is a lie" said the girl

"No" said Harry, "it's a fact, there is a subtle difference, one which our ministry has a few problems working out"

"Did you just call the minister a liar?" asked the girl

"No" said Harry, "I was merely saying that he modified the truth, extensively"

"Fudge is a widely respected character" exclaimed the girl

"I will admit he knows what the public want to hear" said Harry

"I really liked that Ed put on the ministers back" said Ron

"You must be in the keepers" said the girl as she jumped up from the bench

"Why?" asked Ron looking slightly worried

"They were the only people who were there when the sign was on Fudge's back" said the girl

"My dad works at the ministry" said Ron, "he told me"

"Oh" said the girl settling back down into her seat, "sorry"

"Anyhow" said Harry, "if the ministry has such power then how can it be brought to check?"

"To check?" asked the girl

"To account" said Harry

"You wouldn't understand it" she said, "you haven't had the upbringing"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione

"Your both muggleborns" said the girl

"and?" asked Hermione

"You don't understand our culture" said the girl

"I'm not muggleborn" said Harry

"As good as" said the girl, "you were brought up by muggles weren't you"

"and since we have lived in the wizarding world for five years we probably have a pretty good idea of your culture" said Hermione hotly

"You have the perversion of muggle ideas" said the girl, "like electricky"

"Electricity" said Harry

"That's what I said" grumbled the girl

"I think" said Harry, "muggleborns have a better view of your culture as we weren't brought up in it"

"But your leader system is stupid" said the girl

"at least it's democratic" snapped Hermione

"it doesn't function" said the girl

"It's better than the stinking corruption you find in the wizarding world" yelled Hermione

The entire hall was suddenly silent and everyone turned and stared at Hermione

"What right have you got to say that our system is corrupt?" asked the girl in the sudden silence

"Well if you can consider the fact that Fudge said that Voldermort hadn't returned but is still in office" said Hermione there was a low murmur throughout the hall, "if you consider that he wished to back out of the battle in little whinging and let the Death eaters have yet another victory, if you consider…"

"Like I said" yelled the girl, "a muggleborn wouldn't understand"

More murmuring was heard

"So the only reason I wouldn't understand why we have a deaf and dumb government is because I am a muggleborn" sneered Hermione very uncharacteristically, "that is the only reason the system is corrupt is because there are muggleborns who see it as such?"

"Precisely" said the girl

there were cries of out rage from several muggleborns around the hall, Harry noticed that the teachers were watching the exchange with interest, McGonagall appeared to be a little more than bemused by the situation.

"Do you realise how ridiculous you sound?" asked Hermione, "have you read the books of law? Have you read almost every single book on the customs of the wizarding world?"

"No" said the girl

"Do you really know anything about muggle politics?" asked Hermione

"No" said the girl quietly

"Do you really think I would be this forceful of my opinions if I had not fully researched them?" asked Hermione

"Yes" coughed Ron behind her

"No" said the girl

"Good" said Hermione, "now sit down and shut up until you can think of anything other to sprout than ministry propaganda"

She sat down herself and turned her back on the girl, slowly a buzz of talk filled the hall once more.

Harry sent a message to all Keeper members meeting to night.

"So Harry" said Seamus, "could I challenge you to a game of chess tonight?"

"Sorry Seamus" said Harry, "I've got to go and see someone"

"Alright" said Seamus, "how about you Hermione?"

"I've got to talk to McGonagall about my prefect duties" said Hermione, "so does Ron"

"Do I need to go as well?" asked Ginny from down the table

Harry noticed Dean frown as the boy noticed that both Ron and Hermione had flinched away from the petite red head

"No Ginny" said Harry keeping his voice level, "Ron and Hermione have been missing their prefect rounds quite often recently, McGonagall wants to know it they are having problems with handling prefect duties and school work"

"Oh" said Ginny it seemed she would have said more but Dumbledore stood up

"Welcome back to another term at Hogwarts, I hope you had a very merry Christmas. I also wish to offer my condolences to all of you who have lost relatives in the Dark activities over the winter. Now off to bed with you"

……………………….

"Hello Draco" said Harry as he walked into his apartment, "I heard you have managed to sort the Slytherin problem"

"Yes" said the wolf demon, "the old Malfoy estate"

Harry raised an eyebrow

"The goblins are currently removing most of the questionable items from the house, they have been instructed to place tracing charms on them and then sell them to Borgin and Burkes" the demon smirked, "I thought it might prove interesting,"

"I'm betting Grindlewald purchases a fair few of them" said Harry

"Really?" asked Draco

"Well" said Harry, "if what you said about the cellar under the dining room was true"

"I guess it was you who came to check if I was the heir of Slytherin" said Draco, "I know that Crabbe and Goyle are stupid, but did you didn't have to make them that stupid"

"Sorry" said Harry

"Who brewed the polyjuice?" asked Draco

"Hermione" said Harry, "do you really think that Ron and I would have been able to brew that on our own?"

"So that was why Hermione looked like a cat demon for a couple of months" said Draco, "she really scared me…I thought the seiter had become fed up with waiting, then someone told me it was Granger"

"what are you saying about Hermione?" asked Ron as he walked into the room

"Draco was telling me that he thought Hermione was a cat demon when he saw her in the hospital wing after the polyjuice incident" said Harry

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Ron

"The cat and Dog demons are the police and army of the demonic plane" said Harry

"So?" asked Ron

"It's a long story" said Draco as Hagrid and Grawp entered the room

"are you two alright after the battle?" asked Harry

"Yeah" said Hagrid

"Sorry I'm late" said Tonks as she ran into the room and tripped up into a chair, before muttering "damn Moody"

"What's wrong with Moody?" asked Draco

"Nothing" said Tonks with a dismissive flick of the hand, "he just kept giving me reports this afternoon to give to you and you wouldn't believe it but he still wants to kill Harry"

"I think we should let him" said Draco

"At the moment" said Harry, "I think there are more important things to do that work out ways of killing me off"

"Who's trying to kill you now?" asked McGonagall as she portkeyed in

"Draco" said Harry

"Well that is nothing new now is it" said McGonagall

"I should take mortal offence" said Harry

"But if you died" said Tonks, "it really wouldn't make a difference"

"Well it's nice to know I wouldn't be missed" said Harry

"Are you Serious?" asked Ron

"Did someone say my name?" asked Sirius as he walked in through the door

"Of course they didn't" said Remus

"Well I don't have your superior hearing" said Sirius in almost a whine

"Of course you don't" said Remus, "you'd have to be a superior being to have superior attributes"

"And of course" said Moonshine as he arrived, "he will never be anything more than superiorly irritating"

"Who was talking about me?" asked Sal as he whizzed into the room

"We were referring to Sirius" said Moonshine

"Who died and made you king?" asked Ron

"I haven't" said Harry, "at least not recently…as anyone see Ayre and Aryan or Fred and George?"

"They are probably doing their mind talking lessons" said Ron

"Sorry we're late" said George as he burst in through the doorway

"Mind talking lessons" said Fred

Ayre and Aryan followed at a more sedate pace

"Out of the middle of the room" said Harry, "we have a portkey entrance"

Five seconds later the Grangers landed in the middle of the room

"Don't mind us" said Mr Granger as he tried to sit up but found his wife on top of him, "Darling could you move a little?"

He prodded her in the ribs, "as in sooner rather than later"

"Alright grumpy guts" groaned Mrs Granger, "there was a time when you used to like me lying on top of you"

"You were always on top" grumbled Mr Granger

Professor McGonagall coughed loudly and the two awkwardly positioned adults in the centre of the room leapt to their feet and the unfortunate professor found herself on the receiving end of four strangely shaped metal wands

"Um…sorry" said Mrs Granger as she blushed

"Next time" said Harry, "I think I won't direct your portkey in here next time, then again…I don't think you would make it to the meeting at all if I did that"

Mr Granger's ears turned a slightly deeper shade of red

"Mama" called a voice from the door, "Papa"

Hermione ran over to them and hugged them before asking why they were blushing so much

"Lets just say" said Ron, "that you didn't want to be in here a few moments ago"

"Are we all here yet?" asked Harry

"The Longbottoms aren't here" said Moonshine

"Neith'rs Flitwi'" said Hagrid

"I am here" said Flitwick from a point below Hagrid's middle

"S'rry, ah didnae she ya there" said Hagrid

"Incoming Longbottom" said Harry, "Neville is in the kitchen"

"How in Merlin's name do you know that?" asked Filius

"Well" said Harry, "this is the apartment…"

"Apartment!" said Sirius, "its practically a mansion"

"Of the fifth founder" said Harry

"Who was a Potter" said Filius

"I suppose he was" said Harry

"By the first name of Harry" said Filius

"How do you know about that?" asked Ron

"well" said Harry "it involved the meeting I had with Flitwick due to an incident which occurred in his class due tome being high on blood"

"When were you ever high on blood?" asked Polik as he walked in

"I was a bit drained after the battle at the ministry and didn't know where I could get a blood flask so I asked Sirius if I could have a drink" said Harry

"You drank from that flea bitten thing?" asked Moonshine

"Yes" said Harry, "I wouldn't advise it though…"

"Why not?" asked Sirius looking offended

"You are a powerful wizard Mr Black" said Polik, "which means that your blood would be literally charged with magic…hence why Harry had problems with his control"

"Well that and the lack of sanity within the person" muttered Moonshine

"Well that makes sense" said Flitwick, "who are we waiting for?"

"We have an incoming Bill Weasly" said Harry

"that just leaves Frank and Alice" said Hermione as Bill landed awkwardly in the middle of the room

"Portkeys are supposed to drop you one foot from the floor, not twelve" the robed heap growled

"Well you try redirecting portkeys" said Harry, "I hope you haven't broken anything"

"No" said Bill, "I haven't"

"Sorry" said Harry, "I would have let you land in the kitchen but I didn't think you would find your way here"

"Alright" said Bill

"I think we should start" said Tonks, "Frank and Alice are still under surveillance by the ministry they may have been unable to come"

"Alright" said Professor McGonagall, "Meeting to order"

Harry once more produced the meeting table and everyone sat down

"What issues are to be brought to the table" asked Professor McGonagall

"I have the latest ministerial findings and charges" said Tonks

"Accommodation for the Slytherins will be ready in three days" said Draco, "we need a team to help with the transfer"

"Right" said McGonagall, "Draco, Moonshine can you manage?"

There were nods from the three parties

"The latest report from Voldermort's sick and twisted mind" said Harry

"Information about the devices to be placed in muggle places of worship" said Filius

"The calling stone is set up" said Moonshine

"The MI5 write up" said Mrs Granger as she threw the folio down on the table

"and the army one and the police one" said Mr Ganger, throwing two folio's down onto the desk

"How did you managed to get hold of them" asked Moonshine

"We borrowed them" said Mr Granger

"But you won't be able to keep them" said Mrs Granger, "we have to get them back before they are missed"

McGonagall coughed, "First order of the meeting ministerial findings and charges"

Tonks stood up

"Alastor has been very helpful" she said, "he has been coming up to me every five minutes with files and folios which he thinks will be useful for us to know about"

She waved her wand languidly and five large piles of folios and parchments appeared

"Now I haven't really had time to look at them," she muttered

There was the sound of a wand swish and someone muttering proritare

"Harry this one is yours, in fact the first few are" she flicked her wrist and a small pile of folios appeared in front of Harry, who picked the first one up and started to flick through it.

Hermione received two folios as did Ron, surprisingly Draco also had a fairly large number of files, soon almost everyone was flicking through a folio

Flitwick was reading through the folio on the explosion at the previous battle whist next to him Moonshine was reading the folio on angels with a highly sceptical look on his face.

"These need to be read through preferably tonight" said Hermione

"Let us press on" said McGonagall, "second order of the meeting, Harry"

Harry slowly laid down the folio he was reading and then stood up

"Through our connection I have been able to see that Voldermort is furious about the mosquitoes and the rain, I am not yet sure if he is aware of the death of ten thousand of his death eaters" said Harry

"How does he manage to recruit such large armies?" asked Hermione, "as far as I was aware the total wizard population of the world is only about sixteen or seventeen million"

"Cauldron born" said Polik

"It is like the muggle idea or cloning" said Harry except there is no parent DNA, different ingredients can be added to give the Cauldron born features, such as Aniseed for brown hair and cornflower roots for blue eyes, but it can go further such as adding a mixture of snake venom and unicorn blood to create a lust for the destruction of all things"

"How do you know so much?" asked Moonshine

"I have free access to Mouldy shorts' brains" said Harry

"I see" said Sirius, "you are reading him like a book"

"Well" said Harry, "we are in trouble because Voldy is planning to actually train his cauldron born and ensure that they are equipped with more spells and weapons, he is also thinking more strategically, which is worrying, I think we may just have scared the little snake a little, but I think this means that when his campaign starts up again it will be a lot harder to counter and you can bet that if we can managed to get hold of these files" he said tapping the one in front of him then you can bet your last knut that Voldie will be able to as well, we can not use this pause as a break, like Voldermort we will also have to train up, we have to improve reaction time and recruit because when the battle start again they will be much harder to win, Voldermort is looking at a six month break, and you can be certain that in this time the order will loose its guard and the ministry will relax and just when everyone has settled back down for peace time he will strike"

"I can just about see where you are coming from on that one" said Ron, "and I agree, but we will also have to ensure that our allies can work well together, we have to maximise our advantages"

"Such as?" asked Tonks

"We can attack an army from any angle we wish" said Ron, "we are like the queen in a game of chess because we can attack in any direction at the same time, we can attack from the sky, from the ground whether to the left or right, behind or in front"

"We can even attack from below the ground" said Harry, "as we demonstrated in the last battle"

"We need to work on strategies" said Ron, "we need to gather our allies together and have them practise battle technique together"

"A meeting later in the week to discuss this at greater length" said McGonagall, "perhaps after we have finished with the re-housing of the Slytherins"

Harry nodded

"Third order" said McGonagall, "the devices to be placed in muggle places of worship"

Filius stood up on his chair

"Our research into the requested item has been going apace" said the Dwarf, "We started with the Gherder prototype," the dwarf produced a thing that was bright orange and a couple of yards in diameter, "we have now managed to refine the Gherder Prototype into the Gherder NO34xx23wgh1232"

He placed an apple sized crystal on the table

"Now that is good" said Harry, "how may of there are there?"

"one" said Flitwick, "but it doesn't have a copy protect charm on it yet, which means you will be able to copy it as many times as you want"

"Thank you" said Harry as he placed the crystal on the table next to the folios

"Fourth order of the meeting muggle write ups" said Professor McGonagall

Mrs Granger stood up

"The MI5 write up concludes that the mission was successful despite the bungling interference of certain parties" she said

"The army report states that a total of eight were killed in the assault, but the overall exercise was a success" said Mr Granger, "the Police one says that they were called they handled a couple of thousand people, it describes the uniform and then goes on to say that they disappeared"

"Right" said Bill, "is that all the order of businesses?"

"Yes" said Professor McGonagall, "we will need to have a meeting solely about training at a later point"

"We have a couple of incoming Longbottoms" said Harry

"Mum and dad?" asked Neville

Harry nodded

"We still haven't got to the bottom yet of how exactly you do that" said Remus

"Well" said Harry, "I thought Filius had put it plainly"

"what do you mean?" asked Filius, plainly very confused

"For Merlin's sake" snapped Hermione, "the fifth founder of Hogwarts was Harry Potter"

"How?" asked Sirius

"It's a long story but the basics of it are that I can travel through time on one day of the year and I went back to the year of the founders and helped found Hogwarts" said Harry

"That sounds like a very tall tale to me" said Draco

"How can I prove it too you?" asked Harry

"What are you having to prove now?" asked Frank as he entered, "I take it we missed the meeting"

"Sorry you did," said Harry, "Oh, they want me to prove that I was actually the fifth founder of Hogwarts"

"Show them the meeting room" said Salazar

"Too small" said Harry

"Your Gargoyle" said Salazar

"Too ugly" said Harry

"The great hall" said Salazar

Harry groaned but nodded

"Alright everyone hold hands around the table" said Harry

There was a brief rustling before everyone had nodded at Harry, who then disaparated to the great hall bringing everyone with him.

………………………

"So what are we doing here?" asked George

"Proving that I was the fifth founder" said Harry

"how are you going to do that?" asked Fred

Harry walked over to the doorway behind the teacher's dais and whacked the central stone above the lintel.

"Hello" glowing letters started to form above the dais on the plain stone wall, "you have release the enchantments on the floor, these many paving stones are dedicated to our fifth founder in memory of his frequent flying lessons, for the guided tour of the castle please press here"

Harry moved the desk with a sweep of his hands, the Keepers could now see a great many marble flagstone set in amongst the granite ones

Moonshine walked over to one of them

"Here Harry James Potter born thirty first of July a thousand years hence fell"

"Here Harry fell again" read Polik off a different marble paving stone

"Here Harry fell, after I pushed him off the rafters" read off Ron

"I was bored, did I need an excuse to push him? SS" read Hermione

"'ere 'arry wen' splat" read off Hagrid

"He slipped he fell he almost flew but the ground really wanted to say hello" read Fred

"Here Harry fell and was then crushed by a small ton of slate" read Bill, "like I asked before why do you keep almost dying?"

"I guess I'm just lucky" said Harry

Ron snorted next to Harry

"Bloody lucky" said Ron

"More like indestructible" muttered Draco

"It's a long story involving a prophecy and a couple of adoptions" said Harry

"Harry passed on here but the guardian of heaven took one look at his face and sent him packing" read Ayre, "I like it"

"Sal." Growled Harry, "that one was below the belt"

"You should read the one by the door" said Sal

McGonagall read it off

"Heaven didn't want him, Hell was scared of him, and so the world is stuck with him, Harry Potter, the eternally falling angel crashed here"

"You are one dead poltergeist" said Harry

"What is with the eternally falling angel part?" asked Bill

"I love making strange references" said Peeves from near the ceiling where he was currently being chased by a white winged Harry

Bill looked up at Peeves then frowned, opened his mouth, saw Harry and then closed it with a definite snap.

"What you have to learn quite quickly in this group" said Ron, "is that most of them are more than they seem"

"Like Harry being king of the elves and the fifth founder" said Bill, "and able to sprout wings?"

"Yes" said Ron, "something along those lines"

"I never realise you were this clumsy, sire" said Ayre

"I'm not" said Harry as he slammed into the wall which Peeves had just floated through, "Salazar was just very bored"

"I have a brilliant mind, it is not very well suited to tiling or carpentry" said Salazar as he popped his head out of the wall a hundred yards nearer the dais than Harry "teaching Harry to clear his wings however, was easy"

"Pity Gryffindor didn't see it that way" said Harry with a shake of his head as he flew along the wall in an attempt to grab the poltergeist's but missed as the poltergeist retreated once more

"Rule abiding honourable idiot" muttered Slytherin from within the wall

"Well he did manage to live longer than you" said Harry as he forced the stone to part and reveal the ghost within

"Pure luck" said Salazar as he flew through Harry

"Probably" said Harry, "but fortune favours the bold"

"Oy, Harry" called Fred, "can't you kill that poltergeist another time

"Some of us would like to go to bed" said his twin

"Well" said Harry, "there is a door over there"

"Training meeting will be?" asked Tonks

"Soon hopefully" said Harry, "but I think most of us are too tired to think straight at the moment"

"that much is true" said Polik, "now Ayre, Aryan which one of you has stolen my blood flask"

"Would we ever?" asked Aryan

"Yes" growled Polik, "and if you don't give it back to me in five seconds I will drain both of you"

"Patience" said Ayre, "after all we have only had it for five days"

"Yes" said Polik, "which is why I am very hungry, not a good thing with humans in the room"

"Right" said Harry, "I'm activating all portkeys now"

Once all the others were gone Harry turned back to Ayre and Ayran

"Give him his blood flask now" he snapped in elvish

Ayre fished the silver flask out of his pocket and handed it back to Polik before both of them stood to attention in front of Harry

"Right" said Harry, "we were lucky, next time if you are going to steal it just make sure that he has it back before he has to teach a class or come to a meeting"

"Yes sire" said Ayre and Aryan in chorus

"Apologise" Harry said

"Sorry Polik" said Ayre

"Good" said Harry, "sorry I yelled at you, I just wanted to get my point across, get you to bed"

"Yes sire" said Aryan

"Five days?" said Harry, "that is impressive"

"The demon blood helps" said Polik

"I can imagine" said Harry

"We have a lesson tomorrow" said Polik, "and I still have to read a pile of folios from the meeting"

………………………….

"Hey Harry" said Ron as he sat Harry sat down for breakfast, "Quidditch match against Ravenclaw this weekend"

"Really?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Alicia, "you should know that, but you wouldn't, after all you haven't been to a single practise this year"

"Sorry" said Harry, "I have been fairly busy"

"If the homework is too much for you" said Ginny, "you could always drop out of the team"

Hermione and Ron both flinched and Fred and George shifted uneasily

"No, Ginny its fine, its just that Dumbledore is training me up to defeat a certain dark idiot" said Harry, "sorry Alicia, I will try and attend more practises, Hermione I need a hand with the defense prep"

"So do I" said Ron

"Let's go up to the library" said Hermione

They walked out of the hall, Harry spun around to look at his two friends

"Do you want me to obliviate you?" he asked

"What do you mean?" asked Ron

"You keep flinching whenever she speaks" said Harry

"But its Voldermort speaking" said Ron

There was a disturbance behind them

"Ron, Hermione and Harry" said Dean as he came storming out of the great hall, "what right have you to brush Ginny off like that, why are you all so disdainful of her?"

"Dean!" said Harry, "Keep your voice down"

"Why should I?" yelled Dean

"Silencio" muttered Hermione cutting Dean off before he could start again

"Come for a walk with us" said Harry

They walked until they reached a certain third floor corridor, Harry released the silencing charm on Dean

"What are you trying to keep this all hush hush for?" shouted Dean

"Please Dean" said Ron, "let us explain"

"Preferably before you yell your head off at as" said Harry

"You know the Keepers" said Ron

Harry raised an eyebrow at how this appeared to be going but didn't say anything

"Don't tell me that you are shunning her because she is a member of the Keepers" said Dean apparently exasperated

"No" said Ron, "they told us some very…"

"Unfortunate" said Harry

"Unfortunate news" said Ron, "you see Voldermort has managed to posses her again"

"Right" said Dean, "but last time she was possessed it was still her…"

"Not this time" said Harry, "Voldermort has taken out her soul this time"

"So…" said Dean, "when we talk to Ginny we are actually talking to you-know-who"

"I think" said Harry, "that for once I do indeed know who…"

He turned towards the door

"What's wrong with your ears Harry?" asked Dean

"Nothing" said Harry as he returned the ears to their normal state

"Seamus" he growled in elvish, "stop eavesdropping and get your half Irish backside in here now"

"I wasn't eavesdropping" said Seamus in English

"And you expect me to believe that even when you jumped a foot in the air when I called you name?" asked Harry

"Sorry sire" said Seamus

"If you ever say that in English again" said Harry in Laarin, "I will personally ensure you are placed under the training master's direct command without your wand"

"Sire?" asked Dean

"Just ignore Seamus" said Hermione, "He's just messing around"

"Pissing Harry off more like" said Ron

"I could have sworn that Harry had pointed ears just now" said Dean

"Balia" said Seamus, "you are so lucky, I mean you are only a quarter blood and you still have pointed ears, I have twice the blood you have and I don't have pointed ears"

"Seamus" exclaimed Harry, "shut up"

"So what blood is this?" asked Dean

Harry glared at Seamus

"Seamus is half elven hence why he know nothing about the muggle world" said Harry

"And you are a quarter elven" said Dean

"Your ears aren't pointed" exclaimed Seamus as he looked closely at Harry

Harry returned his ears to their normal form

"Or maybe they are" said Seamus

"I thought elves didn't exist" said Dean

"We generally tend to hide from the wizarding world" said Harry, "but I am afraid you have heard too much, stupefy"

"Why did you do that?" asked Seamus

"We don't need Grindlewald know about us, he hates elves" said Harry, "obliviate"

"How much are you getting rid of?" asked Ron

"I'm leaving him the reason we are being distant from Ginny and filling him in on why we can not confront her about it" said Harry, "also removing the fact that I stunned him"

"But did you really have to do that?" asked Hermione

"It is my duty as an elven citizen" said Harry, "you could almost say that Seamus was currently guilty of treason"

"That place has strict laws" said Ron

"You're telling me" said Harry, "you should see what the punishment is for people who talk too much"

"The corridor?" asked Seamus

"That is theoretically for spies as that actually tends to kill" said Harry, "but it is a punishment I could choose to inflict on you"

Seamus turned pale.

"We need to go to lessons" said Hermione, "you can discipline him later"

"I think he has learnt his lesson" said Harry, "what do we have next?"

"Defense" said Hermione

"What are we doing again?" asked Harry

"advanced duelling techniques" said Ron

…………………………

"Hey Draco" said Harry as he walked into his kitchen after a gruelling Quidditch practice, "how did the move go?"

"Went alright" said Draco, "some of them were a bit irritated that it took you so long to get them out of there"

"Only a bit irritated?" asked Harry

"Alright a touch more than that" said Draco

"They like their new pad?" asked Harry

"Pad?" asked Draco

"Home" said Harry

"Well there were a few problems with that" said Draco, "quite a few of them had been to my house before"

"Right" said Harry, "what did you tell them?"

"Well...I told them that Draco Malfoy had left it to us in his will which was true" said Draco, "then one of them asked why it had taken so long and I told him that there were problems with the will being cleared"

"Which is true" said Harry

"I told them that the goblins didn't believe that Draco Malfoy was dead" said Draco, "but if I catch them meditating without a guard one more time I am going to kill them, they don't realise how dangerous it is"

"I can imagine" said Harry

"So when is the training meeting going to be?" asked Draco

"Sunday" said Harry, "We will want to start early"

"Are you sure there won't be any morning after the night before feelings?"

"I hope not" said Harry, "the way Angelina is getting at me"

"Is she even the captain?" asked Draco

"Dunno" said Harry, "it's either her or Katie Bell, but I haven't been playing enough Quidditch to know"

"Good luck for tomorrow then" said Draco

"Thank you" said Harry, "I'm going to need it"

………………………………

Harry walked out onto the pitch all of a sudden feeling slightly anxious, as though he had forgotten something very important. He shrugged his shoulders and released his wings.

"Now, we want a nice clean match today" said Madame Hooch as she kicked the box open, Harry shot into the air enjoying the freedom of movement he had being able to fly in the open air

"Hello Cho" he said as he swerved around her

"Hello Harry" said Cho as she eyed Harry warily, "I hope you aren't going to be a brute, Peeves was so evil in our last match"

"I'm an absolute angel" said Harry, "could I ever be evil"

"Yes" said Cho decisively

"Oh well" said Harry, he feigned sudden attention, the slipped around behind her and went for a nosedive, he closed his wings against his body and shot down like an arrow towards the ground, he glanced upwards and noticed that Cho was following him, a mere two feet from the ground apparated his body to the horizontal and shot off to the opposite end of the pitch, behind him he heard a dull crash.

He picked a daisy before returning to a more suitable height. Below him he saw Cho stumble to her feet and clamber back on to her broom.

She floated next to him

"That's what Peeves did at our last match, except he went into the ground" said Cho

"Well I got you a flower to say I was sorry for making you crash" said Harry as he passed her the daisy

"How did you manage the turn around?" asked Cho

"A few tricks I picked up over the summer" said Harry

"really?" asked Cho

"hold still a moment" said Harry, he reached over her shoulder and grabbed the golden ball he had seen hovering there, "now does this belong to you or me?"

"You scoundrel" said Cho

Harry looked down and saw that the game was still continuing, he flew down to sit beside Lee Jordan who was commentating

"Hello there Lee" said Harry

"Hello Harry," Lee's voice was amplified over the entire stadium, "are you sitting there for any particular reason?"

"I've caught the snitch" said Harry presenting the wee golden ball to the astonished commentator

"It would appear that Harry Potter has caught the snitch for Gryffindor" said Lee, "which means that the lions win three hundred and forty to twenty"

"Well done Harry" called Angelina as the headed to earth

"Thank you Angelina" said Harry, "sorry, I'll try to turn up to more practises"

They landed and Harry found himself face to face with gloating Fudge and a squad of Aurors

"Harry Potter" said Fudge, "you are under arrest for being a member of the Keepers"

"And what proof do you have?" asked Harry

"You are of the same sub-species of raptor that are found in the armies of the Keepers who were present in the raid on the ministry" said an unspeakable next to Fudge

A pair of aurors came around behind Harry and shackled his hands together

"Harry are you alright?" asked Ron

"I'll be fine" said Harry, "these people just don't understand partial animagus transformation"

"You aren't a registered animagus" said one of the aurors

"I'm not an animagus" said Harry, "Ron, Mr Lacsa tell him"

"Be silent" said Fudge

"I call upon the founding five to ensure that this meddling git and all members of the ministry here without the consent of the founding five be prevented from meddling in the dealings of the school once and for all time" called Harry

"Be quiet boy" growled one of the aurors, "there no one listening"

I am thought Harry to himself even if the others are not, slowly he felt the ground beneath then sink slightly before it catapulted all of them in the direction of the main gate, Harry grabbed on to the auror squad and managed to ensure they weren't hurt while he glided, however he was tragically unable to catch the minister who landed in a briar, it was nice to know that Salazar and perhaps Helga had been listening too.

"I think someone was listening" said Harry to the auror who had spoken before

"Aye" said another auror, "and I think you have something against the minister"

"Yes" said Harry as he reformed the scars left my Umbridge's blood quill, "his choice of under sectary"

"Umbridge did that?" asked one of the aurors

"Well her idea of a detention was writing lines with a blood quill" said Harry

The auror on his left winced, then flinched as the bush next to him called

"Cuddington, Hadding come and help me out of this bush"

………………………………………….

At 7,616 words this is the end of the chapter…sorry no cliffy…will fudge make it out of the bush or will it self transfigure into a devils snare? I don't know…what do you think?

Thank you for all the reviews, there was one person who was a really pointless flamer who was just like, this story sucks cos I don't normally read Harry potter super power and cos I hate Harry potter super power, then goes on to rant about clocks and exchange rate of gold and Harry being too super for their tasteetc etc unfortunately they were to cowardly to leave a forwarding address sigh, well they did sign it, but their page had no email and no stories…well damn

By the way if any of you were confused by the exchange rate at the beginning of the story, I was putting it at about 1,000,000 pounds sterling to a galleon in the past, I think that is about 2, 000, 000 dollars, not so certain of that.

I got a few right answers for where I live

SCOTLAND, its been pissing with rain all day

PERTHshire if you know scotland really well

I'm really clueless about American culture, cept what I see in the movies and whe American girls at school give me dirty looks for asking to borrow a rubber…(I think you call them erasers) or the curious incident when my beta expressing her complete and utter furry at my writing sent an email saying that I must 'really hate periods', after a few minutes wondering what the hell she was talking about I sent her an email which basically said that I did indeed hate periods but I doubted that she and I were talking about the same thing…turned out that's what Americans call a full stop…weird…

I'm gabbling hey…its almost one in the morning, have I really been working on this chapter for eight hours?

The above is eight hours work, it will take longer to beta…where the hell are my ibuprofens? Head ache, migrane, loss of sight, don't worry, that isn't eight consecutive hours…where the hell did I put those pain killers?

I would do specific responses, but the only internet connection is downstairs which although from where I am lying is about eighteen feet down and eighteen or nineteen feet to the right… but the stairs are at the other end of the house, past my sister's bedroom and my parent's bedroom…so sorry…

Please be so kind as to drop a line

Or two

lol

Just don't tell my mum (please)

P.S. My beta has been getting herself internet grounded quite a lot recently…poor her and you…I betaed this myself but will send it to her once she has finished trying to decifer the previous two chapters


	37. Chapter 37: ministerial custody

AN/ Hey sorry it is so short and I'm not really sure that it is up to standard, but I didn't realise how much less time I would have this year…I've just started my AS levels, which I think is the equivalent of your sophomore year in high school, any way it is the Christmas holidays now so I should have enough time to write a couple of chapters

Chapter thirty seven

"Are we going then?" asked Harry as Fudge stalked out of the now much burnt and depleted briar, his normally red face now positively glowing under the number of scratches and surprisingly nettle stings that had mysteriously been inflicted upon him.

"Cuddington" bellowed Fudge, "Heal me, Frevic add that to the offences caused by the keepers"

"Sir" said the auror in question uncertainly; "charge of insulting the minister is already on the offences list"

"Injuring the minister" snapped Fudge, "cause of grievous bodily harm"

"You wouldn't know what grievous bodily harm was," muttered Harry"

"What was that spell?" screeched the Minster, "Frevic, Cuddington we are going back to the school to investigate

"Fudge" said Harry, "I think you are forgetting something"

"What is that?" growled Fudge

"The founders had every right to evict you from their property" said Harry, "and will do so again"

"No they won't" said Fudge, "I am the minister for magic"

Harry ground his teeth but didn't answer

"Now we have sorted out that little misunderstanding" huffed Fudge, "we will return to the ministry"

Harry rolled his eyes at the minister's memory span

One of the aurors held out a rubber chicken. Harry eyed it suspiciously.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" he asked.

"Now that you-know-who is back" said Hadding, "we need to ensure that our portkeys are not obvious."

"That, not obvious?" exclaimed Harry, "it's a dead duck, you might as well write ministry portkey on it and send it to Voldermort"

"Actually" said Fudge puffing himself up, "it is a dead chicken"

"It's a rubber chicken," drawled Harry

"What the hell is rubber?" asked Cuddington

"Rubber is a material made by muggles" said Harry, "which the dog toy you are holding in your hands is made from"

"Put you hand on the portkey immediately" spat Fudge, "or I will be forced to have one of my men stun you and…"

"Can't you do anything yourself?" asked Harry

"Of course I can," snapped Fudge, "but I am the minister for magic, I don't do menial labour"

"You wouldn't know what menial labour was if it slapped you across the face" sneered Harry

"Frevic" screeched Fudge, "stupefy him"

Fevic rolled his eyes in apology to Harry before pulling out his wand

"Wait a moment," said Harry, "let me retract my wings, after all I wouldn't want to damage my feathers while I was unconscious"

"Hurry up" snapped Fudge, "we don't have all day"

"Neither do I" said Harry as he placed his hand on the thin and scraggly neck of the rubber chicken

Hadding stared at Harry's hand before looking at Harry's face

"Weren't you shackled up?" he asked

"I think I was," said Harry

"Then" said Hadding, "explain why you aren't wearing any at the moment"

"Well" said Harry, "I needed to grab hold of everyone when we started flying you see, but the few moments it took for me to get rid of the shackles meant I wasn't able to catch the dear minister"

"B-but" stammer Fudge, "you aren't supposed to be able to do that"

"There may have been a fault in the cuffs," said Cuddington

"Well" said Harry, "you didn't take my wand off me"

"What do you mean?" asked Hadding, "we cast a wand detection spell…"

"Accio wands" said Cuddington causing all his colleagues wands including the minister's to form a neat pile at his feet"

"Well done" said Harry, "you have somehow managed to disarm all your allies"

"Oops" said Cuddington

"You incompetent fool" screeched Fudge

"Look who is talking" muttered Harry loud enough for everyone to hear

"Who do you think you are?" asked Fudge walking up to Harry and trying to look him in the eye, however this attempt was unsuccessful as he was a mere foot to short, he took a step backwards, "I am the minister for magic"

"And I am missing my own party" said Harry

Fudge spluttered

"Could we get this over with before new year?" said Harry

"We've just had a new year," said Frevic

"The next one" sneered Harry

"Very well" said Frevic, "portus"

"Welcome to the ministry, Potter" said Fudge, "as you can see we have been able to repair almost all of the damage caused by the Keepers unnecessary raid on the ministry"

Harry half listened to the monologue as he tweaked the fountain a little pulling the centaur's arms down so that instead of pouring water over the witch and wizard he was squirting it in the wizard's eye,

"The cost of the atrium alone was enough to out fit the entire aurors department" Harry caught as he dealt with the other offence of the fountain Harry twisted his wrist a little now instead of gazing adoringly at the witch and wizard the goblin now had its back to both of the human entities and was giving the centaur the thumbs up. He vaguely heard Fudge dismissing Frevic and Cuddington

"Come Hadding" called Fudge over his shoulder "and bring the prisoner…we have someone you might like to meet"

Harry raised an eyebrow

"Sorry," he said, "but I have already met you ego…however thank you for the invitation"

"Bring him," said Fudge as he walked over to the elevator

Out of the corner of his eye he caught hold of a person he had hoped never to meet again, he forced her into her animagus form and summoned her, her beetle form missed being trapped in the door by a few millimetres.

"The level you have requested requires full identification," said the feminine voice on the speaker

"Cornelius Gregory Fudge" snapped Fudge, "white Caucasian male, aged fifty eight accompanied by auror Fredric Damine Hadding white Caucasian male, aged thirty seven and Harry James Potter white Caucasian male, aged sixteen"

"Last identity incorrect" intoned the elevator

Fudge glared at the speaker

"Let me try," said Harry, "Harry James Potter, Caucasian male, sixteen"

"Identity is correct," said the speaker

"What spell did you just put on the elevator?" asked Fudge his face returning to an interesting shade of tomato

"I didn't" said Harry, "I just told it who I was"

"Welcome to the interrogation level, have a pleasant stay" said the elevator

Harry couldn't exactly say the sound of the words interrogation level seemed exactly comforting.

"Come on Potter" called Fudge over his shoulder as they walked into the interrogation level

As he followed the portly figure of the minister through the level Harry noticed that most of the rooms were equipped with the most peculiar implements of tortures, Harry was now very glad that he had brought that particular beetle with him

"Muggle torture methods?" asked Harry lightly, "Dated ones at that"

He eyed a rack that they were passing

"Do they even work?"

"Of course" said Fudge, "They are regularly used"

Behind the minister Hadding made a face.

Fudge slammed a door off the corridor open and marched in, Harry restrained a gasp as he caught sight of the figure at the end of the room

"It took us a while before we were able to find a translation charm which worked on him" said Fudge, "but we found one eventually"

Harry looked the angel over, the en's face was bruised and his bare torso showed signs of further abuse, he was relieved to see that his wings were retracted.

"I hope you are getting a full eyeful of this Rita," muttered Harry

The beetle nodded

"What right do you have to treat him like that?" asked Harry, "for that matter why is he even here? Who is he?"

"He is a member of the Keepers," said Fudge, "I had an unspeakable bag one of them after the attack on the ministry by your little militia"

"Mine?" asked Harry, "Fudge you appear to be thinking out of perspective, I am a school boy…"

"You are the boy-who-lived," said Fudge

"I got lucky once in my life" said Harry, "I probably accidentally summoned a mirror to come between me and the curse"

"You never had a stitched wand," said Fudge, "Therefore you must be different, Hadding"

Hadding approached Harry with a vial of Veriterserum

"What are you planning to do with that?" asked Harry

"What do you think?" crowed Fudge

"I have my rights," exclaimed Harry

"You are thinking like a muggle" said Fudge, "but here, in this building I am god"

"Sorry" said Harry, "but I've heard that talk from Voldermort so many times"

"So you are a death eater as well" Fudge rubbed his hands together gleefully

"No said Harry, "I just seem to have this people saving quality which seems to land me in the middle of numerous duels and being bored to death by his life story on too many occasions"

"Commence interrogation" said Fudge

Hadding walked up to Harry holding the bottle of Veriterserum, Harry pretended to struggle but eventually allowed the three drops of Veriterserum into his mouth.

"Are you Harry James Potter?" asked Hadding

"Yes" droned Harry

"Good" said Fudge

"Do you know the man on the other side of the room?" asked Hadding

"No" said Harry

"Dose up the other prisoner," said fudge

"Are you sure sir?" asked Hadding

"Of course he is" said Harry

"Shut up you" said Fudge striking Harry across the face

Hadding made a face and walked over towards the En on the other side of the room started to struggle against his bonds, Harry watched as the En started to convulse as the potion was poured into his mouth

"Do you know the man in front of you?" asked Hadding to the still convulsing En

"Y-yes" ground out the En

"Who is he?" asked Hadding

"Nagasi Harry Yaesra Mai" said the En, trying to stop his treacherous mouth talking

"What have we told you about talking in your funny language?" asked Fudge

"That I mustn't," said the angel, "or I will be punished"

"Yes you will," said Fudge, "Hadding"

"Etami" incanted the auror

The angel's screams rang around the room like peeling bells

"What did he say?" asked Fudge suddenly turning on Harry still

"Nagasi Harry Yaesra Mai" said Harry

"Is that your name?" asked Hadding

No" said Harry

"What does it mean?" asked Hadding

"I do not know," said Harry

"Than why does he say that you are called that?" asked Fudge, "why are you lying?"

He bore down on Harry raising a measly fist

"I am not lying, I am under the influence of veriterserum you twerp" said Harry still affecting a veriterserum induced monotone

"Fudge, we must accept that Mr Potter has not been affected in a similar manner to the raptor by the veriterserum, which would indicate that he is not involved" said Hadding

"Harry Potter is involved," snapped Fudge, "I know he is"

"Why?" asked Harry

"You expect me to believe that this boy is under the influence of Veriterserum?" asked Fudge, "who brewed this Veriterserum, whoever it was see to it that they are sacked"

"Perhaps the boy is speaking the truth," said Hadding tentatively

"I know badly brewed Veriterserum when I see it" said Fudge

Harry raised an eyebrow

Fudge turned to the other angel

"Who is the person opposite you?" he asked

The angel twisted violently

"Nersda yaesra mai" muttered the angel

"What did he say?" asked Fudge rounding on Harry

"Fudge" said Harry, "I will tell you once again I am not a member of the Keepers"

"Then would you care to explain why your aunt and uncle's house was used as the a shelter for the local muggle population during the little winging battle? Would you have to explain the wards around the house?" asked Fudge

"Dumbledore placed the wards around the house" said Harry, "to protect me, I was unaware that the Keepers had used their house as a shelter during the battle, I only knew about the battle through my scar, minister I can tell you for certain that Voldermort is not dead"

"What of the figure found in the downstairs seating area?" asked Hadding, "It contained a large amount of shielding energies"

"I do not know of this, it could be Dumbledore's intervention," said Harry

"Why was your bedroom used for the field hospital?" asked Fudge

"It was empty," said Harry, "it is the room that most people would choose on looking around the house"

"Where did you go over the summer?" asked Hadding

"America" said Harry

"And what did you do while you were there?" asked Fudge

Harry spaced out what the heck did people do in America, trust Moonshine…

………………………….

"Death!" exclaimed Harry as he landed in nowhere

"Hello Harry how are you? Long time no see," said Death

"I'm alive," said Harry

"But of course you are" said Death, "how can I help you O immortal one?"

"When we were in Potions at the beginning of term my potions teacher agreed to tell Grindlewald that I went to America over the summer, now I am being questioned by the ministry and they want to know what in Adacse's name I was doing over there"

"Well" said Death, "what do Americans do in the holidays?"

"That's what I came here to ask you," exclaimed Harry

"I'm Death," shouted Death, "how the hell would I know?"

"Well so much for the old in death all life's questions are answered," said Harry

"Well I never said I had all the answers" huffed Death

"So what do you know about America?" asked Harry

"That there is a place called Disneyland" said Death, "Oh and there was a civil war a couple of hundred years ago"

"How do you know about Disneyland?" asked Harry

"Oh!" said Death, "just this very talkative bloke I met who died of a heart attack on a roller coaster or something similar"

"So I went to Disneyland?" asked Harry

"If you say so," said Death; "after all they are more likely to believe that than the truth"

"Right" said Harry taking a deep breath, "wish me luck"

"Good luck," said Death, "but honestly what is the worse they could do to you?"

"Um…" said Harry, "they could kill my friends"

"Or keep you away from them until they died" said Death

"If Fudge even tries," growled out Harry

"By the way" said Death, "who is this delightful lady you have brought with you?"

"Who?" asked Harry looking around

Death reached forward and plucked the beetle from Harry's filthy quidditch robes

"Oh Rita Skeeter" said Harry, "I'd forgotten all about her"

The beetle in question became suddenly human

"What did I tell you about kidnapping women now Harry?" asked Death

"I didn't realise that you had mentioned it," said Harry, "but I wanted an insurance"

"As would anyone when dealing with the ministry" said Death, "So my dear lady, how are you?"

"I am fine," said Rita, she looked death up and down, "now who did you say you were again"

She reached towards her bag to pull out a piece of parchment

" You wouldn't want to write about me," said Death, "unless you became a regular writer for the quibbler"

"Really" said Rita, still scrabbling in her bag, "that is fascinating…so how has Harry managed to escape ministerial custody and why does he think that you will know the answers?"

"I am still in ministerial custody" said Harry, "but…well this meeting is officially impossible"

"Right" said Rita, "how so?"

"You wouldn't understand," said Harry, "I just want your oath that none of what I say in here will mysteriously find its way to Fudge's ears or that of the daily prophets"

"And if I refuse" said Rita

"I will retransform you into a bug an squish you" said Harry

"Very well" said Rita, "if you must be so unpleasant about it, I swear on my magic, life and soul"

"Good" said Harry

"So what do you want me to write?" asked Rita

"About the brutality displayed by the minister, the similarities twixt Fudge and Voldermort…I want you to show the wizarding world what is written on the wall," said Harry

"On what wall?" asked Rita

"It's a muggle saying" said Death

"Oh" said Rita somehow managing to sound snobbish

"It means to show people the truths which are right in front of their eyes," said Harry

"What truths are these?" asked Rita

"The corruption of the current government for one" said Harry

"What do you mean corruption?" asked Rita, "what corruption?"

"There is no freedom of press, or freedom of speech" said Harry, "the people are repressed, you saw what they were doing to that En…that was torture, they gave him the veriterserum even though they knew that it would cause him immense pain…they were prepared to give it to me to prove that I was of the same species…"

"He looked perfectly human to me," said Rita

"He's an angel," said Harry

"And the angels are with the Keepers" said Rita, "hence why Fudge wishes to investigate this man"

"And what have the Keepers done wrong?" asked Harry

"They were attacking the ministry," said Rita

"They protected the ministry," said Harry

"Are you still under Veriterserum?" asked Rita

"I still have it in my system" said Harry, not exactly lying

"Where are we?" asked Rita

"Nowhere" said Harry

"I'll take it by that answer that you wish the location of our meeting place to remain unknown" said Rita

"Officially" said Harry, "we are not having this conversation…so Death as we were saying…"

"Death?" said Rita, "what sort of a name is that?"

"Rita" said Death, "Harry and I are trying to have a conversation"

"So…that's that story straight" said Harry, "I went to Disneyland of the summer"

"Yes" said Death, "after all, as someone once told me it is 'the place that never ends'"

"I think" said Harry, "it's the place where dreams never end"

"So how has your life been lately?" asked Death

"I'll call back later," said Harry, "We've got to get back…Rita, could you change back into your adorable beetle form"

Rita hesitated

"Like now" said Harry

There was a pop and Harry felt a light weight on his shoulder

"See you" said Harry

"Good bye Harry" said Death with a wave.

…………………………

"I went to Disneyland," said Harry

"What is Disneyland?" asked Fudge

"I don't know," said Hadding, "it probably some muggle thing"

"Then bring Arthur Weasly down here immediately" bellowed Fudge

Instead of running as Harry had thought he would Hadding pulled a piece of parchment out of his robes and after scrawling a brief note on it he folded it into a paper aeroplane and threw it out of the door.

"Now while we are waiting" said Fudge he turned to the en in the seat opposite Harry, "who is this man?"

The en shook his head

"Answer me now" squealed Fudge in frustration before turning once more to Hadding, "give him more veriterserum"

"No" said Harry standing from his chair and pacing restlessly, "You can not do this"

"Why ever not?" asked Fudge

"You are poisoning him," said Harry

Hadding straightened up and looked Harry in the eye

"How would you know he is being poisoned?" he asked

"I am too" said Harry

Fudge turned to look at Harry

"You are being poisoned…good," said Fudge

"Sir" said Hadding; "Perhaps killing the boy-who-lived is not a good idea at this time"

"He has a point," said Harry

"Then answers the questions," snarled Fudge

"I have been" muttered Harry

There was a nervous tapping on the door

"Come in" said Fudge

Arthur Weasly stumbled in the paper aeroplane still clutched in his hand

"Y-you summoned m-me" he stammered

"Yes Arthur" said Fudge, "now, sit down"

"I would prefer to stand," said Arthur

"Very well, can you tell me what Disney land is?" asked Fudge

"D-disney land?" said Arthur, "I-it's a muggle place where people go to have fun"

"Are you sure it is not a muggle training facility?" asked Fudge

"Yes" said Arthur

There was a beeping from within the minister's pinstriped waistcoat

"I have a meeting" he said, then turned to Hadding, "Finish this, I want you to find out everything this child has ever done"

He them strutted out of the door

"What is happening here?" exclaimed Arthur once the door was closed

"The minister has become convinced that Potter is a member of the Keepers, you know what he is like" said Hadding

"What has made him think that?" asked Arthur

"Well" said Hadding; "This year Harry has been forsaking his broom during Quidditch match in favour of using his wings"

"Wings?" asked Arthur

Using the cover of this conversation Harry walked over to the en

"Are you alright?" he asked in Angelic

"Yes Sire" said the En gritting his teeth

"Now tell me the truth," said Harry

"I am close to death," said the En his head bowed

"Take this," said Harry handing the en a small portkey, "it will take you directly to Nagasi Mark of Moonshine"

"Thank you sire" said the en

"Goodbye" said Harry as he activated the Portkey

"What did you do to him?" asked Hadding behind Harry

Harry turned and saw that Hadding was staring at him, as was Draco…Harry blinked, then smirked and transformed into Ed

"Sorry" said Draco from behind the Auror, "But you really shouldn't bring children into the dispute between the ministry and the Keepers"

"We removed Harry from your custody in the atrium" said Harry, "he has been returned to his dormitory, we were unable to stop the trial of Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger, but let us assure you that we will start to become angry if you keep trying to bring children into this petty dispute between the Keepers and the ministry"

"The Keepers must be punished," said Hadding

"What for?" asked Harry

Hadding was about to answer when the door crashed open to reveal Mad-eye Moody

"Minister tells me you are having problems pulling answers out of a school boy," growled Moody

"With good reason" said Hadding

"And what would that be?" asked Moody

"One of the Keepers switched with Potter when they were in the Atrium" said Hadding

"Let me guess," said Moody, "Fudge was giving his talk about he could have refitted the entire auror department for the cost of refitting the ministry"

"Yes" said Harry

"Ed" said Moody, "long time no see"

"Definitely" said Harry, "We should meet up more often"

"I'm sure we will meet up at the next battle," said Moody

"If the ministry actually arrives before the end of the battle," said Harry

"If indeed" said Moody

"The ministry arrived as soon as they were alerted," said Hadding stiffly

"And didn't even know there was a battle on when they arrived" said Harry, "I have I introduced to you to Draco?"

"Not officially" said Moody, "Though I do remember him"

"Hello Mad-eye" said Draco, "wonderful to see you again old man"

"Old man?" exclaimed Moody, "who do you think you are talking to?"

"Do you want to teach him a lesson?" asked Hadding

"I don't think you would be able to lay a finger on him if you tried" said Harry

"Is that a challenge?" asked Hadding

"No" said Draco, "I wouldn't want to challenge someone as insignificant as you, it would be unfair"

"Now, now Draco" said Harry, "Play fair"

"You sound just like my father," said Draco his lip twisting with distaste

"My apologies" said Harry

"It is alright," said Draco, "that man would not have known the meaning of fair if he had looked it up in the dictionary"

"I could have told you that" said Ed, "any way, we must be getting on with our lives"

"We haven't finished with you," exclaimed Hadding

"Well I don't know about you," said Moody, "but I think we must accept that neither of the people we were ordered to interrogate are here so therefore we have no work to be doing here"

"Apart from the fact" puffed Hadding, "that they are both on the most wanted list"

"Well" said Draco, "Is that a compliment?"

"No" said Harry, "It just means the list of people the ministry think they have a hope in hell of catching"

"Right" said Draco, "Well then we will just be going then"

He headed towards the door, but found that it was blocked by a contingency of aurors who parted to reveal Fudge

"There is an anti portkey, anti apparition ward around the room" he crowed. "Now give yourself up"

"Ed" hissed Draco, "cans you apparate out?"

"Yes" said Harry, "But I would kill the twenty odd people holding the ward in place"

"Throw your wands in the air" called an auror

"Right" said Draco, "so are we going to hand ourselves in"

"We may have to" said Harry

"I don't especially want to," said Draco

"Throw your wands in the air" called the auror

"Can you get to the demon realms?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Draco, "but without a properly written circle it is very difficult to carry passengers"

"You go" said Harry, "Can you make sure Harry is alright, I'm not sure what the ministry may have done to him before we were able to make the swap"

"This is your final order failure to comply with this request will result in stupefaction

"Of course" said Draco "well I'll be seeing you later then"

"In a couple of days perhaps" said Harry, "and don't worry about postponing the meeting"

"Stupefy!" bellowed twenty aurors at once

Harry jumped onto the ceiling as Draco disappeared

Once the dust settled, the aurors walked into the room, looking around somewhat puzzled

"Where are they?" exclaimed Fudge, kicking Hadding's prone form

"They appear to have disaparated" said Moody calmly, "well, one of them has"

"Where is the other one?" asked Fudge

Harry dropped down behind the minister

"I'm here" he said, "Sorry all those stunners gave be a start, I almost jumped out of my skin"

"Arrest him," screamed Fudge

"In fact" said Harry, "I almost disaparated. Which would have killed off all of your aurors currently holding the ward around the room, but I am sure that is only s minimal crime compared to that of insulting the minister"

"And causing grievous bodily harm to the minister" ground out Fudge

"Well" said Harry, "considering you even managed to irritate Helga, I think the founders had every right, I personally agreed with Harry's request"

"What do you mean?" said Fudge

"Well" said Harry, "as a founder of Hogwarts I agreed with Harry's request, as did Helga's sentience and Salazar's ghost"

"So if the founders of Hogwarts are in on this they are engaging in illegal activities and therefore forfeit ownership of the school," said Fudge

"The school is independent of the ministry," said Harry

"It is built on land owned by the ministry" huffed Fudge

"Again incorrect" said Harry, "the land is owned by the founders"

"Well" said Fudge "once we have tried you for your indiscretions it will be repossessed"

He turned to Moody

"I want this prisoner broken by any means," he yelled before stalking out of the door.

Moody beckoned in another three Aurors before shutting the door

……………………….

Meanwhile Draco had recently returned to Hogwarts

"What happened?" asked Ron

"Did the plan work?" asked Hermione

"Yes and no" said Draco sinking into a chair

"What do you mean?" asked McGonagall

"Harry is out of ministry custody," said Draco

"Good" said Hermione, "where is he?"

"That's the bad thing," said Draco, "Ed is now in ministerial custody"

""Right" said Ron, "how exactly did that happen?"

"I do not know," said Draco, "but so long as he his Ed then he will be fine"

"By the way" said Hermione, "what happened on the Quidditch pitch?"

"Harry invoked the five founders," said Peeves from the ceiling, "any pupil can do it, but us founders do not always have time to listen, for Harry of course it is easier, he had strong ties with Helga and myself, Hence why we listened to his request"

"So anyone could do that?" said Ron

"Yes" said Sal. "But we will not necessary answer"

"Right" said Hermione, "So what are we going to do about Harry?"

"What he told me to do," said Draco

"And what is that?" asked Ron

"Pose as him until he can slip ministry custody without killing multiple aurors" said Draco

"So you are going to pose as Harry?" asked Hermione incredulous

"Yes" said Draco

"Well this is going to be interesting," said Ron

"You don't say," said Peeves

………………………

AN/

Hey sorry it is so short and I'm not really sure that it is up to standard, but I didn't realise how much less time I would have this year…I've just started my AS levels, which I think is the equivalent of your sophomore year in high school, any way it is the Christmas holidays now so I should have enough time to write a couple of chapters

Any way have your self a merry little Christmas and a happy new year and don't have to many drams on Hogmanay

Lol

Just Don't Tell My Mum

P.S. due to the number of update or die reviews I have been getting this chapter has been left unbetaed, but I will send it to my beta and repost it once it has been betaed


	38. Chapter 38: immitating harry

Chapter thirty eight

"So" said Ron, "I guess we had better get back to the Gryffindor dormitories"

"Great" said Draco, "I am going to kill Harry"

"Well change into him" snapped Hermione

"Alright" said Draco, "Keep your claws on"

"I thought the muggle expression was hair" said Ron with a frown

"It is" said Hermione

"It's a demonic phrase" said Draco as he changed into Harry

"You look enough like him to pass off as him for a short while" said Hermione critically

"You don't have the scar" said Ron

"I'm a demon not a miracle worker" snapped Draco, "I can't make scars appear on my body"

"How about a birth mark?" asked Hermione, "in the shape of the scar"

Draco frowned, then seemed to focus for a moment, slowly a faint birth mark blossomed on his forehead then started to shrink into the form of a lightening bolt

"Merlin Hermione" said Ron, "how did you think of that?"

"Well, after I learnt that Tonks was a metamorphmagus I researched into metamorphmagi" said Hermione, "and the recipe of polyjuice potion and how the polyjuice potion used the genes of people but was still able to replicate the scars of the person where as metamorphmagus are not able to…"

"Hermione we don't need a lecture on the differences between polyjuice potion and metamorphmagi" said Ron

"Well" said Draco, "I probably would have learn about it at home if Harry's great aunt hadn't decided that my family needed to be slaughtered"

"Well" said Hermione, "I guess it was just lucky, I had only theorised it"

"You wrote a parchment on it?" asked Ron

"Yes" said Hermione

"Merlin Hermione" said Ron, "where do you find the time?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but Draco cut across her

"As lovely as this conversation can we re-schedule it?" said Draco, "Grindlewald may decided to check if Harry is in his bed"

"Damn" snapped Hermione

"Precisely" said Draco, "now let us get the hell out of here"

"I brought Harry's invisibility cloak" said Ron

"Lets just use your Keeper portkeys" said Draco, "what time is it?"

"Party time" said Ron

Draco slowly paled

"What is it?" Hermione asked sounding concerned

"I have to attend a Gryffindor party?" his voice wobbled slightly

"Yes" said Ron, "we have a party every time we win a Quidditch match"

"Adasce, no…" moaned Draco, "I am going to kill Harry,"

"Well" said Hermione, "I don't think he will mind, lets get going"

They both grabbed hold of the wolf demon.

…………………………

"I thought the décor in your room was bad" exclaimed Draco

"Come on" said Ron, "lets get down to the party"

He ran over to the door and darted down the stair case

"Wait a moment" said Hermione, "you still wearing Arthur Weasly style robes, just change into some of Harry's clothes, I'll wait outside the door"

Draco walked over to the wardrobe next to Harry's bed, he reached in and pulled out a tee-shirt

"Granger" he called

Hermione opened the door

"You are not telling me that these are Harry's clothes" he said looking distastefully down at the oversized garment in his claw

"Harry's cousin is about the same width as Hagrid but a lot shorter" said Hermione

"So why did Harry bring his cousins clothes to school?" asked Draco

"Well" said Hermione, "these are his cousin's old clothes"

"Harry must have better clothes" said Draco

"He does" said Hermione, "but he keeps his trunk around his neck…and anyway he always wears those clothes in the house"

"Right" said Draco, "you could make a tent out of these clothes"

"and his cousin was wearing them when he was eleven so hurry up" said Hermione as she stalked out of the door once more

………………………..

"Where is he?" asked Ron as he came back up the stairs

"In case you hadn't noticed Ronald" said Hermione, "he was still wearing your dad's robes, he can't exactly appear in the common room like that can he now"

"Right" said Ron

They stood and stared at the door for a few moments

"How is Krum?" asked Ron

"He's well" said Hermione, "luckily he was away on a mission when we had that big battle"

They fell once more into awkward silence

"Have you heard from my sister?" asked Hermione

"yes" said Ron, "she's working hard at her GSCEs…"

"GCSEs" corrected Hermione absentmindedly

"Whatever" said Ron

"Oh…Merlin" hissed Hermione

"What?" asked Ron

"Seamus" said Hermione simply

"What about him?" asked Ron

"Ron…Haven't you noticed. He's been speaking elvish to Harry every five seconds since the holidays" she said

Ron swore loudly

"Language Weasly" called Draco through the door

"Are you dressed yet?" asked Ron

"Yes" called Draco

"Draco" said Hermione, " we have a problem…"

"and what is that?" he asked

"Seamus Finnegan" said Hermione, "He's half elven"

"And…" queried Draco

"Speaks to Harry in elvish most of the time" said Ron

"Gerihi" hissed Draco, "why can't you Gryffindors be less interactive"

"I'll get Neville to keep Seamus away from Harry until Dumbledore has been in to check that you are here, then we can put a glamour on one of the twins" said Ron

"Or" said Hermione, "we could get the other set of twins to 'accidentally' hex Seamus so he will have to go to the hospital wing"

"Well ask them to do that if it looks like Seamus will come over" said Hermione

"Right" said Ron, "we are sorted"

He bombed down the stairs once more

"Harry is back," He bellowed as he entered the common room

Causing a sudden lull in conversation

Draco walked down the stairs, conscious of the stare of his 'housemates'.

"How did you get out of ministerial custody?" asked someone he thought was called Brown

"Well" said Draco, "I was just standing in the Atrium and Fudge was yelling at me about the expense of refitting the place when I saw Ed of the Keepers walking towards me, he shoved a piece of parchment into my hand, I think it must have been a portkey"

"Wow" said Fred, "the keepers came and rescued you"

"I guess so" said Draco

"Ed rescued you?" asked George looking puzzled

"Stop being so pedantic" said Katie Bell, "how did you do that thing to the Quidditch pitch?"

"I called on the five founders of Hogwarts" said Draco

"How does that work?" asked someone else

"Anyone can call on the founders for favours, but I was lucky that they were listening" said Draco

"People" said Fred, "lets Party"

Draco noticed that Ron was currently whispering something to George

He looked around and gulped, he hoped to merry hell that Harry wasn't planning an extended stay in Azkaban.

………………………………

Harry eyed Moody and the other three aurors warily

"Any means" sneered one of the three so far anonymous aurors

"Right" said Moody, "now lets try and be civilised about this, Kilroy I know it may be difficult for you but at least try"

Kilroy glowered at the haggard auror's back

"Just because I have my back to you doesn't mean I can't see you" snapped Moody, "Bell, how do you propose we approach this?"

"Well" said Bell, "We could enervate Hadding"

Moody glared down at the prostrate form at his feet

"He is unnecessary" said Moody, "and would be better off if we left him down for the moment"

"In that case" said Bell, "administer veriterserum"

"It has been tried and found wanting" said Harry, "after all I haven't yet received the antiserum"

"Tell us a straight lie then" sneered Kilroy

"Now" said Moody, "what is the purpose of this question? Campbell"

"To ensure that the detainee has not been brain washed to subvert the answer" replied Campbell promptly

"Good" said Moody

"Mad-eye" said Harry, "if you are trying to break me by causing me to have to endure you teaching a lesson, then you are going the right way about it…however you are teaching me all the methods we should train the human elements of the Keepers to avoid interrogation…"

"Well these greenies need to learn how to interrogate a prisoner" said Moody

"And I am the lucky sod that gets to be the test mat?" asked Harry

"Of course" said Moody, "would you have it any other way?"

"Yes" said Harry, "maybe a good way to teach them would be to have them on a five minute rotation, see who can break me first…"

"Right" said Moody, "Kilroy, have you got that file on Ed?"

Kilroy moved forwards and presented Moody with a bulging file, which Moody took a few moments sorting through to find what he was looking for.

"Now Ed" he said clearing his throat, "You are charged with murder, theft, arson, insulting the minister for magic, grievously injuring the minister for magic, creating illegal portkeys, unlawful extradition of prisoners, setting up a private army…"

"What did we ever steal?" asked Harry

"The werewolves" said Bell

"How can werewolves he stolen?" asked Harry, "they are people who are free to make their own decisions and they chose to come with us"

"They are animals" said Campbell, "beasts that need to be kept tame"

"So a person decides to be bitten by a werewolf?" asked Harry, "does a muggle who is bitten by a werewolf really deserve to die for being attack by something which before that moment they did not know to exist outside of fiction?"

"Their minds are unable to cope with it" said Bell quickly

"Well" said Harry, "they were certainly around in the founder's day"

"Really?" asked Campbell leaning forward, "did you ever meet any of them?"

"I met several packs" said Harry

"As interesting as the concept is we do not have time for this" said Moody

"How tragic" said Harry, "so do you all actually think that the Keepers are evil?"

"They are certainly victimised by Fudge" said Bell

"And nowhere near as evil as he makes them out to be" said Campbell

"But they are still disobeying the minister" said Kilroy, "and making him look stupid"

"Stupider than he already it?" asked Harry incredulously

"We need to be united" said Kilroy, "The Keepers are antagonistic"

"I think you will find" said Harry that the ministry were the first people to actually antagonise"

"I believe the Keepers stole the werewolves before the ministry even knew about the Keepers" said Kilroy

"and it was bloody lucky that we did" said Harry

"why?" asked Bell

"Well" said Harry, "If we hadn't been there Voldermort would have recruited the entire werewolf population of Britain and led them into the ministry battle…we fought alongside you in the battle and the first thing any ministry employee says to me is that I was to be arrested for disorderly behaviour in a public place, or some such offence"

"Well" said Kilroy, "your army did do considerable damage to the ministry"

"I think we did more damage to the death eaters" said Harry

"That is true" said Moody

"When the minister said broken" said Harry, "what did he mean?"

"He wanted us to get you to pour out your life secrets to him" said Moody, "as well as the location of your headquarters and the true identity of your members"

"right" said Harry, "how often do you change the shift on the anti apparition shield?"

"Every six hours" said Moody, "but the shield is at tis strongest at this point"

"Right" said Harry, "so there is no chance of me disaparating without killing off ministry employees"

"You wont be able to disaparate at all" sneer Kilroy

"On the contary" said Harry, "the only thing which is stopping me from disaparating as the moment is my conscience"

"Your conscience?" asked Bell

"Yes" said Harry, "if I disaparate I will kill all of the twenty five people holding this shield in place, so at the moment I'm working on keying myself to the ward"

all four just stared at him

"hence why you wanted to know the shift pattern" said Moody

"He's just playing with us" said Kilroy, "we need to get on to breaking him"

"and how do you propose to do that?" asked Harry

"well" said Bell, "we would normally drug you up as drunk as a fish and then question you…"

"but you are immune to veriterserum" said Campbell, "which means we should be torturing the answer out of you"

"The muggle police manage well enough without veriterserum or torture" said Harry, "but this is like being in Voldermort's specialist care"

"Are you comparing us to you-know-who?" asked Kilroy

"No" said Harry, "I'm comparing you to Voldermort"

"Don't say the name" said Campbell

"Why not?" asked Harry, "is the idiot going to come down here and AK me personally?"

"Well" said Moody, "it would make our job a lot easier"

"He seems to be being a little inconsiderate at the moment" said Harry, "do you reckon if I shouted a little louder he might actually here me?"

"Silencio, fool" said Kilroy, "we do not want him in the building!"

"You actually believe that superstition" said Harry

"Kilroy has surprisingly been in the force for a very long time" said Moody with a sigh

"And still fiercely loyal to that twat of a minister?" asked Harry incredulously

"Of course" said Bell

"Well" said Harry, "he managed to completely disillusion me before I hit my sixteenth birthday and has done nothing to repair my confidence since"

"What about his handling of the Black case?" asked Kilroy

"That was when he first caused me to despair" said Harry, "what about his behaviour last year?"

"Potter's story was ridiculous" said Kilroy, "the minister can be forgiven for thinking that he was lying"

"But he wasn't," said Harry

"The brat believed that traitorous piece of scum Black was innocent for Merlin's sake" sneered

"Mad-eye" said Harry

"Yeah" said the one eyed auror absentmindedly

"did you deliver that rat?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Moody, "the trial is the day after tomorrow"

"Good" said Harry, "I can think of a certain mutt who will be grateful"

"So can I" said Moody

"Enough of the talking" said Kilroy, "we aren't getting anywhere"

"Yes we are" said Campbell, "this is the stage in the auror hand book which is entitled gaining your victims trust"

"You do realise" said Harry, "that is going to take a bloody long time"

"I'm sure as a seeker you will have heard of the thrill of the chase" said Campbell

"Yes, though for me that generally means chasing the snitch whilst being attacked by a rouge bludger" said Harry, "how long is this going to take?"

"Probably a few more hours" said Bell, "then you will be held pending trial by the wizengamot"

"And then you will be sentenced to Azkaban where you will sumilarily rot in hell" yelled Kilroy, "now tell me who is in the Keepers"

"I don't feel like it" said Harry

"Where is the Keeper headquarter?" asked Kilroy more aggressively again, he stalked over to Hadding and enervated him

"I don't know" said Harry

"You are the leader, of course you know" barked Kilroy, "if you don't start answering soon I am going to get angry"

Harry buttoned his lip

"Well then lets see what a little muggle pain will do to you" sneered Kilroy as he dragged Harry out of his chair and mancled him to the wall

"My, my Kilroy this is kinky" said Harry

Moody snorted

"I am afraid to say it Ed, but Kilroy is one of the best interrogators in the ministry" he said

"You mean best torturers?" said Harry cynically

"Yes" said Moody

"Well then…" Harry started to say but was cut off by Kilroy

"shut up or I will break your wing" he sneered as he pulled a long leather whip down from a rack on the far wall, catching sight of it Harry did two things very quickly firstly he retracted his wings double time and secondly he cast a very solid dome shield around the beetle on his shoulder.

"I would prefer it if you didn't break my wings" said Harry

"Shut up" yelled Kilroy as he snapped the whip in his hand across Harry's back, "Hadding, fetch yourself a whip, Bell stand by ready, Campbell stay where you are"

"Did you ever consider…" started Harry, but was cut off by another thwack across his back

"I don't want to consider anything" said Kilroy, "I want to know where the werewolves are"

Harry remained mute, at the Dursley's he had learnt that this was the best way to take punishment

Thwack! Thwack!

"You take over for the moment, Hadding" said Kilroy, "I want to be asking him the questions, Bell light torture curse"

Harry noticed Bell shooting Kilroy a look of loathing before shrugging apologetically

"Etami" murmured the auror

"Right Keeper" snarled Kilroy, "were are the Slytherins"

Harry stood mute

"Did you kill Draco Malfoy?"

Harry tried to stand still as Kilroy sent his whip snaking around Harry's ankles

"Stop" said Kilroy to Hadding and Bell, "Bell rub some interrogation ointment into the cuts"

Bell summoned a small squat pot of greenish glass, he walked up to Harry's back

"What cuts?" asked Bell

Kilroy turned and stared at Harry's now unmarked back

"You are healing yourself" he sneered

"Yes" said Harry, "It is a natural instinct, your body does it too, just…"

"A lot slower" said Moody

"Yes" said Harry, "precisely that"

Well, Harry supposed it was not exactly a lie, his first instinct after all was to the harm done to his body, but unfortunately healing was not currently one of his strengths.

"Well" growled Kilroy pulling a dagger from his waist band, "what if I were to take away an eye"

He lifted the point to Harry's eyeball

"You couldn't do it" said Harry

………………………..

Draco looked up from the butterbeer he was brooding over to see the portrait hole at the far end of the room open to reveal the headmaster. Slowly silence spread through the room like ripples through a pond.

"Headmaster" said Fred jovially from near the door, "to what do we owe the pleasure of your company"

"I wished to ensure that Mr Potter has not suffered to greatly at the hands of the ministry" said Dumbledore

"I am fine" said Draco glowering at the meddling headmaster

"The ministry tells me that the Keepers orchestrated your release" said Dumbledore

"I suppose they must of" said Draco

"Dumbledore" said Hermione, "why would Harry suffer at the hands of the ministry? Hasn't torture been outlawed in the wizarding world since the goblin rebellion of 1784?"

"Yes Miss Granger" said Dumbledore, "I just wish to ensure that he was alright"

"Well" said Draco, "I think you have ascertained that I am fine"

"Indeed Mr Potter" said Dumbledore

"Good night, Professor" said Draco with finality before he stalked up to Harry's dormintory, he decided to shed the elephant skins he was having to wear and go to bed.

"Why are you so rude to the headmaster?" asked Dean from the door way of the room as Draco slipped the top off

"He is an interfering old coot" said Draco

"But he at least deserves your respect" said Dean frowning down at Draco, "you owe him that much at least"

"I owe Grindlewald nothing" sneered Draco

"Grindlewald?" asked Dean startled, "who said anything about Grindlewald, in fact who is Grindlewald?"

"Grindlewald" said Draco, "was the name of the Dark Lord before Voldermort"

"Right" said Dean, "but how does that connect to Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore is Grindlewald" said Draco

"Right" said Dean, "so the bad guy was caught and forced to see the error of his ways and became a model citizen and eventually becoming head master of Hogwarts…that doesn't stack up"

"The basic outline of what happened is that Grindlewald was attacked by a group who performed a rite on him which should have bound a phoenix to him so that he could no longer plot and scheme" said Draco

"Why do I get the feeling there is going to be a big but now" asked Dean

"Because there is" said Draco shortly, "you see, the rite was interrupted by the aurors before the group could complete it, Grindlewald told the aurors that his name was Albus Dumbledore and that he and his phoenix had just defeated Grindlewald"

"And he was hence hailed as a hero and given the order of Merlin first class" said Dean

"Correct" said Draco

"Much like you will be when you kill Voldermort" said Dean

"What makes you think I will kill him?" asked Draco

"Well" said Dean, "you managed it last time didn't you"

"Not really" said Draco, "I botched it up a bit"

"But the good guys always win" said Dean

"You have been reading way more fantasy novels than is healthy" said Draco

"True" said Dean, "but it will never replace football in my heart"

Draco grinned and looked over at the pictures of people wearing strangely coloured shirts and shorts with knee high socks

"Did the Dursley's ever take you to see a football match?" asked Dean

"No" said Draco, "They never used to take me out"

"Shame, I went to one over the winter Arsenal against…" Dean was saying when the dormitory door swung open to reveal and incredibly pissed Seamus being supported by Ron and Neville

"Greetings your royal highness" he slurred as he caught sight of Draco, "may your reign be long and fruitful…"

Ron accidentally bopped the half elf over the head when Dean wasn't looking

"He passed out?" said Dean

"It would appear so" said Ron

"He's never been so pissed that he passed out before" said Neville, pretending to be worried.

"Do you think we should take him to Madame Pomfrey?" asked Dean distractedly

"No" said Neville, shaking his head, "She would through the book at us"

"How about Arye and Aryan" said Draco

"Good idea Harry" said Ron, "They are young enough that they will understand Seamus' predicament"

"I can't imagine them being to sympathetic" said Neville

"You never know" said Ron

"Well" said Draco, "there is only one way to find out"

"How much has he had to drink?" asked Dean

"Only two bottles of firewhiskey" said Neville

"Two bottles?" exclaimed Dean, "maybe we should get him to Madame Pomfrey"

"No" said Ron, "lets get him to Ayran"

"Alright" said Neville, "I've got his feet"

"I've got his head" said Ron

Between the two of them they somehow managed to stagger down the stairs without giving his further concussion, luckily, for Seamus at least they met Hermione in the common room.

"Why did god invent men without brains?" she asked as she pulled out her wand, "wingardium leviosa"

"Why didn't we think of that?" asked Dean

"I did" smirked Draco

"Then why didn't you do it?" Dean asked

"Because" said Draco, "the minister confiscated my wand"

"Why did you tell us?" asked Ron

"I thought there must be a good reason not to" said Draco

"Come on" said Ron, "lets get him to Aryan"

"Why are you guys going to see Ayre and Aryan?" asked Fred from the staircase behind him"

"Well" said Ron, "Seamus has managed to make himself pass out"

"I knew it was mistake to challenge him to a drinking competition brother dearest" said George

"Well" said Fred, "how was he supposed to know that we were swapping places and taking sobering draughts"

"I don't think he was supposed to" said George, "We could give him a sobering draught"

"George" said Hermione, "you can't, remember his condidtion"

"Oh" said Fred, "sorry, good luck with the AA"

"at this rate" said Ron, "I think we are going to need it"

………………………………

"Sorry Ed" said Moody, "but Kilroy is a grumpy bastard, I mean look what he did to my eye"

"Call me a bastard again" said Kilroy, "and I will take your other eye, Moody"

Harry glanced at the knife point that was resting less than quarter of an inch from his eyeball, it was quivering closer with the other wizard's wrath

"think about it carefully" said Moody, "after all, you will be able to get an eye like mine if he does decided to…"

"Moody" said Kilroy, "shut up, Bell, Campbell…you are to forget everything that pacifist twat over there has told you, I would also suggest that you through the piece of dung called the auror handbook out of the window as well, you are here to learn how interrogation is managed in times of war"

Campbell and Bell were staring like deer caught in the headlights

"Don't worry" said Harry, "all he is saying is that he is going to teach you now to…"

"I'm fed up with you nattering" growled Kilroy, "Now unless you tell me where you headquarters are in the next two minutes, it goes"

Harry examined the manacles with pretend disinterest, considering the best way to break them.

"Harry" hissed a voice from his wrist

"Yes" he replied without thinking

"Do you remember what I told you about getting captured?" asked Resiah

"Shut up!" exclaimed Kilroy loudly, his wrist twitching a quarter of an inch too far forward

"heard that Resiah" said Harry, "the good auror wants you to shut up"

"Now" said Moody, "Bell, Campbell, I would like you to observe Kilroy's example of precisely how not to torture someone…it is important that all injuries induced are repairable, preferably in time for the trail"

"The minister said any means" said Kilroy, "now Keeper are you going to shut up?"

"That wasn't really fair" said Harry, trying to adjust to his now slightly altered sight, "after all you said I could have two minutes…"

"Shut up" yelled Kilroy

"And you mama never taught you that it is rude to cut across people when they are talking either" said Harry, one of Kilroy's fist's buried itself into Harry's stomach, Harry glared at him out of his remaining eye, "I don't know why you keep asking all these questions, there is no way I can answer them"

Annother fist buried itself into Harry's stomach

"Answer the question" bellowed Kilroy

"Here" Moody was saying, "you can see why it is not a good idea to lose your temper…"

"Shut up Mad-Eye" growled Kilroy, "Hadding, how did you manage to lose the other prisoner?"

"I released him with a portkey" said Harry

"You mentioned that Veriterserum was poisonous to you" said Hadding

"Sorry" said Harry, "I just wanted you to believe that I was an angel, until Wolf-boy turned up"

Hadding looked disappointed

"We have a magicording of your abduction of the werewolves from ministerial custody" said Kilroy, "you and wolf-boy were present"

"Yes" said Harry

"His name is Steve?" asked Kilroy

"No more than mine is Ed" said Harry

"The public entrance to the ministry will not move until it has had the correct keyword typed in and the real names of the people within declared as well as their true intent" said Bell

"Well" said Ed, "I think a couple of the charms might need replacing, in case you didn't notice, our badges said we were popping in for tea"

"Why the sign on the minister's back?" asked Campbell

"I thought it was amusing…and truthful" said Harry, "to be honest I wanted to make a statement"

"What about the murder of Draco Malfoy, was that a statement too?" asked Kilroy

"The Keepers are not to blame for that murder, in case you didn't hear earlier, we don't condone the ministry pulling children into this war, what makes you think we would kill one of them?"

"The poison we found in Mr Malfoy's wounds is very similar to some of the poisons we found after the battle at the ministry" explained Moody

"The Opinius" said Harry, "are the creatures who created the dementors, last time I was captured by the dark lord…which my familiar is telling me happens to often, he had dementors under his control"

"He must have summoned more from the demon realm" said Bell

"He can't have" said Harry

"You have to accept it is possible" said Moody

"it isn't" said Harry, "there are no dementors left in the demon realms, trust me, I've been there"

"So you admit practicing dark magic" pounced Kilroy

"I am part demon" said Harry, "the demon realm is a planet not unlike this one…although it does have two suns and a few more moons"

There was a silence in the room, broken for Harry by his Familiar's irate hissing comments

"I think I would have been better off to still be living in the forest" she hissed

"Oh hush it Resiah" said Harry, "I'm just about to release these manacles which will hopefully cause them to panic and kill me"

"And it was stupid of you to let him take your eye like that" said Resiah

"I know" said Harry

"What have I told you about that damned hissing?" asked Kilroy

"I shouldn't do it" said Harry, he released a quick burst of magic in the general direction of the manacles before bringing his arms down and rubbing his wrists and walking over to his old chair.

"Stupefy" shouted Kilroy

Harry created a wandless shield causing the reflected stunner to knock Hadding out for the second time that day

"Wow" said Bell, "how did you do that?"

"Well" said Harry, "it is a form of wandless magic, you know accidental magic"

"Caused by babies and toddlers with stitched wands" said Campbell

"Well" said Harry, "I never had a stitched wand, but I always caused accidental magic"

"how?" asked Campbell

"It just happened when I was scared, or angry" said Harry, "for instance, when Kilroy threatened me with the knife my magic would have responded by hurting him, most likely turning him into an animal"

All of a sudden Kilroy disappeared leaving a confused pink fluffy bunny rabbit in his stead

"But I have since learnt that turning people into animals is considered rude and degrading in the wizard culture" said Harry, "so I have managed to curb my magic to some degree"

"Really" said Moody raising the scarred remains of an eyebrow

"what are you giving me that funny look for?" asked Harry wincing as Kilroy made a sudden return to the room

"How dare you do that to me!" yelled Kilroy waving his dagger around like a police baton

"because I felt like it" said Harry with a shrug

"You felt like it!" yelped Kilroy, his voice reaching an extraordinary pitch, "you felt like it! How dare you! turn around and face me like a man"

"Why would I want to act like one of you?" asked Harry

"Well then boy" sneered Kilroy, "unless you start answering questions soon, I am going to make you wish you had never been born"

"Kilroy" said Moody, "mayhap the prisoner would respond better to your persuasions after a night in a dementor guarded cell"

Kilroy looked a little dubious for a moment, then nodded before throwing his dagger down on the floor and storming out of the room

"Ed" said Moody, "are you alright? How is your eye?"

"I'm fine" said Harry, "I'm sure my eye will grow back eventually"

"Grow back?" asked Bell

"Don't ask" said Harry

"Summon the dementors" said Moody, then ducking down to talk to Harry he whispered in his ear, "sorry lad, but you have more chance this way"

Harry rolled his eyes as the dementor glided in…well one glided half way through the door then caught sight of Harry and froze in place causing the dementors behind it to crash into it

"Well, Hello gentlemen" said Harry the groaned as the dementor in the doorway bowed down to him, followed by the rest as they caught sight of Harry

"If any one of you even thinks of doing this again, I am going to make the entire dementor population servile to the peacock demons" said Harry in a low threatening rattle, as he ducked a blur of greenlight which flew past him and smashed into the wall.

"Was that really necessary?" Harry asked turning in Campbell's direction

"You were controlling the dementors" said Campbell

"In fact" said Harry, "I wasn't, I hate people bowing to me, they just recognise a small section of my genetic background"

"Genetic background?" asked Moody as he walked over to one of the doubled over dementors and prodded it hard in the rump

"Genetic background" said Harry, "is basically the schematics of every single part of any organism"

He looked back at the dementors

"If you do not stand upright this moment you will be walking all the way back to the demonic realm" he grated

The fact that the demonic realm was at least six thousand light years away may have been responsible for the fact that one of the dementors accidentally flipped its body over backwards, Harry raised an eyebrow as the dementor struggled to bring his body upright, after it had pulled its hood over its grey skinned head Harry addressed them again

"You are to take me to one of the elegant facilities these people call cells and lock me up in it and stand guard until all these wizards tell you to stand down, allow no other human to enter" he rattled

"Very well, sire" said the lead dementor

"What have you told them?" asked Moody calmly

"I told them to accompany me to a cell" said Harry

"Well it didn't half take long enough to say" said Moody getting to his feet once more

"damn" said Harry

"What?" asked Moody

"Shift change on the apparition ward" said Harry

"So it is" said Moody, "I might not see you tomorrow"

"Oh well" said Harry, "by the way, are you going to be seeing the old coot's boy scouts at all?"

"yes" said Moody

"Well," said Harry, "you know who to talk to…she can advise you about how to cover up those new scars"

Moody frowned at Harry

"Thank you Ed" said Moody

"Well, got to go" said Harry as he walked towards the door, "I'll be seeing you two tomorrow"

"Sorry Ed" said Bell, "I'm being assigned to a new case tomorrow"

"Oh well" said Harry, "you never know what tomorrow will bring"

"I do" growled Moody, "a mountain of paperwork…Bell, follow Ed up to the cells will you and keep a close eye on him, I'll get someone assigned to relieve you in a couple of hours"

"Yes sir" said Bell, "if you could follow me"

Harry fell into pace beside the auror

"You know" he said, "you should really walk behind me"

"Why?" asked Bell as they walked along

"If I am walking behind you I can just spell you before you even know the thought has crossed my mind" said Harry

"Well" said Bell, "if you did the dementors…"

"are on m side" said Harry

"Ah" said Bell

"anyway" said Harry, "if I was a deatheater I wouldn't be putting jelly legs jinxes on you, they would just AK you and we all know there is only one human who has been able to survive that curse"

"Harry Potter" breathed Bell

"So did you believe him?" asked Harry, "last year?"

"Not really" said Bell, "putting an article in the quibbler is not the best way to prove your credibility"

"It probably prints more truth than the prophet" said Harry, "but that is the first law of mass media"

"What is?" asked Bell

"Give the people what they want" said Harry

"Really?" asked Bell

"Yes" said Harry, "Fudge keeps himself popular in a similar manner, he gives the people what they want, Dumbledore runs the order of the phoenix in a similar manner, people think he is amazing but don't realise exactly how manipulative the headmaster actually is"

"However" said Bell, "he has defeated a dark lord"

"No" said Harry, "He didn't defeat a dark lord"

"How can you say that?" asked Bell, "if he didn't kill Grindlewald then who did?"

"No one" said Harry

"Are you trying to suggest that Grindlewald is still alive?" asked Bell

"Does the headmaster seem dead to you?" asked Harry

Bell stopped dead and turned to look at Harry

"are you trying to spread distrust in the light side?" he asked

"No" said Harry, "but I can truthfully tell you that Albus Dumbledore is Octavious Grindlewald"

"You should sell the story to the Quibbler" said Bell

"You mean to tell me that you never wondered what happened to the body?" asked Harry

He turned to face the cell they had stopped outside

"Is this mine?" asked Harry

"No" said Bell, "yours is a little further on"

They started walking again

……………………..

Ron knocked on Ayran's door before barging into the room, followed by the motley gathering of Gryfindors

"Are you sure they won't mind us just breaking in" asked Dean

"I'm sure they will" said Hermione

"Miss Granger" said Aryan, "you are as ever correct"

"So?" asked Ayre, "what induces a rabid pack of Gryphons to enter our rooms without permission?"

"Well" said Dean, "Seamus got a little drunk"

"Seamus?" asked Ayre

Dean pointed over his shoulder at the floating form behind him

"Ah" said Aryan, "well, he should be fine by morning"

"but he collapsed" said Dean, "Harry said we should take you to him"

"I thought you could talk to him about his problem" said Draco

"You got out of ministry custody?" asked Ayre with a raised eyebrow

"The Keepers busted me out" said Draco

"Oh" said Aryan, "well, it wasn't exactly unexpected, what took them so long?"

"Are you members of the Keepers?" asked Dean

"No" said Ayre, "but we do know a lot about them"

"In that" said Aryan, "they were very unhappy about Ron and Hermione's trials"

"Right" said Dean, he yawned very loudly

"Hey, Dean" said Ron, "go to bed, we will be up soon"

Dean looked tempted

"I should stay…" he said

"Dean" said Draco, "go to bed, your boyfriend is going to be fine"

"Of course he is…" said Dean, "He is not my boyfriend!"

"See" said Hermione, "tiredness slows your thought processes"

"Alright" said Dean, "but just so you guys don't start making any more weird insinuations"

He stumbled out of the door

"Ten says he is busted before he gets back to Gryffindor tower" said Ron

"Fifty" said Draco, before he took his normal form

"Ah" said Ayre, "I take it the draw out was less than successful"

"Well" said Draco, "as you can guess, Harry Potter is out of jail, but Ed of the Keepers has just landed himself a nice room in Azkaban, I just need you to tell Seamus that the real king is away on official business and so an acquaintance of his is standing in for him"

"Alright" said Aryan, "can one of you enervate him?"

"Enervate" incanted Hermione

"Right someone tell Ayre and Aryan that they are currently on the top of my die immediately list" groaned Seamus without opening his eyes

"I think its actually Fred and George you need to kill" said Ron

"You mean I actually got drunk at Hogwarts" asked Seamus, incredulously

"Surprising as it may seem Aean" said Ayre

"It was a good thing that you told his majesty" said Aryan

Seamus sat up and looked around

"Who are you?" he asked Draco

"His majesty had to be called away on official business" said Arye

"This is Mr Lacsa, he is standing in for Harry at the moment" said Aryan

"If I had realised that I was going to be arrested" said Draco, "I wouldn't have offered to do it…just a short weekend, he said, and you will be able to play a game of Quidditch"

Seamus raised an eyebrow

"So the ministry didn't even know that you were standing in for his majesty?" asked Seamus

"No" said Draco, "I was rescued by the Keepers"

"So the Keepers rescued you thinking you were Harry Potter" laughed Seamus

"I am a metamorphmagus" said Draco, "which make life a bit easier…however, I do not speak elven"

"Right" said Seamus, "when did Harry say he was going to be back?"

"He told me he should be finished by Monday, but he could be away all week" said Draco visibly shuddering

"Lets get back up to Gryffindor tower" said Ron, "I want to get some sleep tonight"

"Aean" said Ayre, "no more drinking"

Seamus scowled, but nodded

On seeing Hermione, Ron and now Harry's puzzled looks Ayran explained while Ayre continued to scold Seamus

"Before elves reach about fifty years old their bodies are intolerant to alcohol" said Aryan, "however Seamus is only a half-blood, the other half of his blood is Ire fish or something similair, which seems to mean that he is strongly attracted to alcohol"

"Ah" said Draco, "I can foresee that that could present a problem"

"It does" said Ayre, "who hit him over the head?"

"Me" said Ron

"Traitor…" started Seamus, but Ayre cut across him

"Well done" he said, "it was the best thing you could have done for him"

Seamus got hit on the temple once more

"The best thing for him at the moment is to be unconscious" said Aryan

"Don't wake him until tomorrow evening" said Ayre

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow" said Draco, "we are still having the tactics meeting, Harry told me to tell you"

"Wingarduim leviosa" said Hermione with a swish and a flick of her wand causing Seamus to float once more around waist height

"Why did you call him Aean?" asked Ron

"It is his nickname" said Arye

"It means stupid" said Aryan

Draco raised an eyebrow, "you have evidently learn you lessons in subtly well"

"Well we had to be plain" said Arye, "when we use veiled insults he didn't even notice them"

"I'm not surprised" said Draco heading to the door, "good night, see you tomorrow"

"But it is already tomorrow" said Aryan

"I don't care" growled Draco, "its not tomorrow until I have been asleep in my own bed"

"Well" said Seamus, "for a friend of Harry's you are sure as hell grumpy"

There was a thick silence

"Come on" said Ron, "lets get back"

"that is the best idea you have had all day" said Draco, "and a hell of a lot better that the last one"

"Well, "I wasn't to know it was going to back fire, was I" said Ron

"Haven't you ever hear of the term plan B?" asked Draco

"Well" said Ron, "why didn't you?"

"Because you told me you would make one while I was away" said Draco

"I've just realised" said Hermione, "you and Harry are not under a secrecy charm"

"I know" said Draco

"Then Harry won't be resistant to Veriterserum, torture, even truth charms" she exclaimed

"Hermione" said Draco, "he is a daemion, as I am a demon the only person who can tell if I am lying is a daemion"

"And what can tell if a daemion is lying?" asked Ron

"Nothing" said Draco

"nothing?" asked Hermione, "that's impossible"

"There is nothing that I know of which will induce a daemion to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth my alligence to Adasce" said Draco

"Isn't it so help me god?" asked Hermione

"It is a demonic turn of phrase" said Draco

"and a muggle one as well" said Hermione

"So how come" asked Ron, "the daemions are so much more powerful than the demons?"

"They are better liars" said Draco, "but none among the demons have ever been able to understand how they are able to evade our mental detection, some have said that it is their alligence to the opinius and that it was a gift from their species, others blame the fact that they evolved in a different environment to us"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione

"Well" said Draco as they walked up towards the pink lady

"Phoenix rising" said Ron

"Incorrect password" said the pink lady

"Its not die to be changed for at least two weeks" said Hermione

"They must have changed it" said Ron

"Maybe someone locked it" said Hermione

"Its…" started Draco

"Shut up" said Ron, "Hermione can you unlock her?"

"No" said Hermione

Draco rolled his eyes

"Phoenix rising" he said

The portrait opened

"How did you do that?" asked Ron

"Well ergo" said Draco, "I have a secrecy ward up, any one listening to us will only hear jibberish"

"Right" said Hermione, "so when Ron spoke"

"The lady heard nothing logical" said Draco, "as I was saying about the demons, we once inhabited earth, I think the area we settled in is now called India, there were many more species in those days and the place was a myriad of colours and light, our realm was a place of relative peace, with brutal murder a part of every day life, however a demon's word could be trusted as no one could lie to another"

"Relative peace?" exclaimed Hermione

Draco ignored her

"So when the daemions descended from the mountains you now call the Himalayas and said that they meant us no harm. Of course we believed them, therein was our ruin. Their leader Adacseand his consort resided in the place of our then leader, who was that very night viciously murdered in his sleep" he recited

"But how did they catch the killer?" asked Hermione

"They didn't need to" said Draco, "for that very morning Adacseand Nami-Adacse emerged from the palace still covered in the blood of our leader and declared that they were our leaders"

"And the demon just did as they commanded?" asked Ron incredulously

"No" said Draco forcefully, "they didn't, there were many attempts to overthrow the Daemions, the last one was almost successful"

"Which one was that?" asked Hermione

"That comes later in the tale" said Draco, "for you see a few thousand years later a race emerged from the west and it was slowly starting to populate our land, they were intelligent like the demons, but they could not understand them. A war seemed imminent. It was however avoided, Nami-adacse called a meeting of all the igam in the land, she taught them am incantation and drew a transportation circle and nearly all the demons in the land were summoned to the place. The spell Nami-Adacse had taught the igam created a portal to an unpopulated planet. We populated it."

"Now what were you saying about the last uprising almost being successful?" asked Hermione

"Well" said Draco, "on a whim one of the Daemions declared that forty nine shadows…"

"Shadows?" asked Ron

"The clan of the wolf" said Draco with a feral growl, "my clan"

"Ah" said Hermione tactfully

"Anyhow this Daemion declared that these forty nine daemions should be slaughtered" said Draco, "now, the clan of the shadows had always been one of the more powerful clans and the Igam blood ran strongly in it…"

"Sorry" said Ron, "but what are Igam?"

"Our equivalent of a wizard" said Draco, "the shadows were irate at this careless slaughter and so in return slaughtered all of the Daemions"

"Isn't that a little extravagant?" asked Hermione

"not in my eyes" said Draco, "unfortunately the shadows had forgotten two things"

"and what were they?" asked Ron

"The Opinius" said Draco, "and loyalty of the demons to the Daemions"

There was a silence

"The Opinius slaughtered my family" said Draco, "every last one of them, I was the youngest child of Del Lacsa…"

"So how old are you?" asked Hermione

"about a hundred" said Draco

"One hundred?" asked Ron

"Physically" said Draco, "demons age a lot slower than humans and once we reach about fifty we don't look any older than about twenty, thirty human years old."

"So how are you alive?" asked Hermione

"I was the last one they found" said Draco, "I was also the youngest in the clan, one of the Opinius taught me the spell to travel between the demon realm and the human world, then the seiter told me that the only way to save myself was to find a child of a daemion who had been thrown into the human realm and that I wasn't to return until I had found them, I took the form of a child and was adopted by Lucius Malfoy, the rest you know…we need to get him into bed"

"Good point" said Ron as he turned to go up the stairs, he was however cut off by the form of Dean who came barrelling down the stairway like a bat out of hell

"Is he alright?" he screamed, "why is he still unconscious?"

"Because of his condidtion" said Hermione, "he has a very low alcohol tolerance"

"Right" said Dean

"He is also an alcoholic" drawled Draco

"Right" said Dean

"So Ayre and Aryan have prescribed him twenty four hours in bed" said Hermione

"Then what are we waiting for" asked Dean, "lets get him to bed"

Dean grabbed the unconscious blonde's hand and dragged him up the stairs, dragging Hermione along behind him

"Dean" squealed Hermione as she headed for another wall in the staircase

"What is it Hermione?" asked Dean

"I'm still connected to the spell" she yelled

"What do you mean?" asked Dean

"Don't you ever listen in Charms?" asked Hermione

"I don't take it" said Dean

"It is a stabilised spell, which means that you don't have to concentrate on them to keep them cast, but they are more difficult to release, especially if the person you are levitating happens to be being dragged along by some stupid west ham fanatic!" by this stage Hermione was shouting at Dean. The door next to them opened revealing a burly seventh year in boxers

"Can you two leave your lovers tiff until tomorrow?" he grunted before slamming the door shut

Hermione glared at Dean before grinning and taking the stairs two at a time on her way up to the sixth year dormitory, Dean now dragging along behind.

………………………….

"Well" said Harry as Bell unlocked the door into his cell, "it is bigger than my old bedroom"

The room was not exactly large, about twice the size of the cupboard under the stairs, but with a higher ceiling.

"Well" said Bell, "get in then"

"Do you want a stool?" asked Harry

"Why?" asked Bell as he locked the door behind Harry

"Well" said Harry, "I figured you would be having to stay here for a while, might as well be comfortable"

"I'll be fine" said Bell as the dementors formed a protective rank in the corridor, blocking him from view

"Hey" said Harry to the dementors, "could four of you take up residence in each of the neighbouring cells?"

The dementors slowly drifted to his command

"Thank you" said Harry, there were now only two dementors actually outside his door, but ten in total ensuring his safety, "ah, you've got proper wards up here, none of that silly bothering with changing shifts, and damn its got a keystone"

"What?" asked Bell

"The anti-aparation ward" said Harry, "it has a keystone which makes it a lot harder to key yourself into the wards"

"Right" said Bell evidently not understanding

"So" said Harry conjuring a chair to sit in, "does everyone at the ministry hate the Keepers?"

"Not really" said Bell, "mostly it is the people at the top who can't stand you, you make the ministry look foolish"

"Well, " said Harry "you have to admit that there is an element of truth in that point"

"What do you mean?" asked Bell

"the ministry is to an extent foolish" said Harry, "and it can not be denied that the system is undemocratic and corrupt"

"I take it you are muggle born" said Bell

"You have only just observed my clothing tastes" said Harry

"Well" said Bell, "you are currently wearing Mr Potter's Quidditch robes"

"Oh well" said Harry, "I'll have to make sure he gets them back"

Harry changed into a t-shirt and jeans

"That is much better" said Harry

"Hmm" said Bell, "what would happen if you tried to apparate out of here?"

"I would kill myself" said Harry, "I would get to where I wanted, but I would be dead when I got there"

"that could present a problem" said Bell

"Yes" said Harry, "I would go, but I wouldn't want to get you in trouble, not to mention that I fully intend on going straight to the press when I get out, I want as much stuff as I can get…don't you think these cells would so much cosier if they were carpeted"

"Well" said Bell, "it is now"

"And furnished?" asked Harry placing a bed in the corner of the room, which miraculously expanded, "sorry I am being rude…can I get you something to drink?"

"No thank you" said Bell

"Are you sure I can't get you a hot chocolate, or a bar of chocolate, or some chocolate cake" asked Harry

"You like chocolate a lot?" asked Bell

"Not really" said Harry, "but I thought it might be better for you, after all you are going to have to be around these dementors for quite a while"

He held a mug of hot chocolate out to the auror

"Thank you" said Bell bringing it up to his lips

"Tut tut" said Harry, "imagine what Moody would say, you haven't checked it for any spells, potions"

"Shut up" growled Bell as he prodded his wand at the steaming concoction, "its clean"

"Of course it is" said Harry, "after all I was only joking"

Bell nodded and bent his head over the mug once more.

"Are you sure I can't offer you a chair" said Harry

"since you wont stop bugging me until I say yes" said Bell, "go ahead"

There was a popping noise behind him as a chaired winkled into existence, he lwered himself into it gratefully, Harry smiled to himself, but took note that the young auror looked very tired,

"are you Katie Bell's brother?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Bell, sitting up sharply, "what have you done with her?"

"Nothing" said Harry, "I met her at the Quidditch world cup two years ago, I doubt she remembers me"

"Right" said Bell, "so...you know what I always wanted to know was why a young man like you would want to set up a militant group, when you could join the order of the phoenix"

"Didn't think much of their headquarters" said Harry

"You've been there?" asked Bell, "but I thought only members could get in"

"I am a special case" said Harry, "I take it you are a member"

"How did you guess?" asked Bell

"Instinct I guess" said Harry, "if I was to say that the house elf's name was Kreacher"

"I would agree and tell you thirteen Grimauld place" said Bell

"So how long have you been a member of the order of the roasted chicken?" asked Harry earning himself a sharp peck from Tyndyrn

"I'm sorry" he said in phoenexia, "No, I'm not insulting Fawkes and yes, I am well aware that he is your great grand nephew"

He looked up to see that Bell's wand was directed at his forehead

"Is that really necessary?" he asked

"What spell were you doing?" asked Bell

"I was talking to my phoenix" said Harry, "she was a little offended…"

Harry stopped talking as Tyndyrn jabbed at his arm once more

"A bit more than a little offended because she thought I was offending her great geand nephew" said Harry

"Right" said Bell, slowly lowering his wand once more, he went to sit down in the chari Harry had made for him, but fell through to the floor.

"Sorry" said Harry, "I only conjured so that when you stood up it would disappear…I thought you might get into trouble for sitting down whilst on duty"

"Do you have a stitched wand?" asked Bell

"No" said Harry, "I never saw the point"

Bell blanched, "you mean you are doing true wandless magic"

"Yes" said Harry

"But according to the theory of magic" said Bell, "a human can not perform magic with out a focus"

"There is the glitch in the theory" said Harry, "I'm not human"

"Right" said Bell, "I somehow guessed you might not be"

"How?" asked Harry

"The way you boss the dementors around" said Bell, "I don't know many humans which talk to them and none who can talk dementor"

"They would have to be able to adjust their vocal chords" said Harry, "so is Kilroy always this psycho?"

"Yes" said Bell, "but I have never seen him take an eye before…does it hurt?"

"Not much" said Harry, "if it is freaking you out I can put a patch over it"

"It is fine" said Bell, "I guess that you can't heal it"

"I can" said Harry, "but the process would be too complicated…"

He shifted his body slightly to hide the missing eye and the various scars

"You…you just healed it" stammered Bell

"No" said Harry, "I am a metamorphmagus, I am just covering the scars"

"You can do that?" asked Bell incredulously

"Well" said Harry, "I obviously can"

"Why not just heal them?" asked Bell

"The process…it is as I said complicated as well as difficult" said Harry, "were you at the Privet drive battle?"

"Yes" said Bell, "I saw you there a couple of times"

"Yes" said Harry, "I spent the entire battle trying to work out how to end it…and I'll tell you this for free, Fudge may be a great politician, but tactician he is not, the first thing he said in the battle council was that we should retreat"

"So who came up with the brilliant idea to destroy the whole lot of them?" asked Bell, "I don't think you can really blame people for thinking you are evil"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"You designed the decimation of the death eaters did you not?" asked Bell

"Actually" said Harry, "it was Dumbledore who suggested we blow all of them up, and it was me who managed to save three thousand of them"

"And then unlawfully extradite them" said Bell

"I was saving their lives" said Harry, "Dumbledore and Fudge were perfectly happy to just blow them all up and be done with it"

"Right" said Bell, "why don't you like Dumbledore?"

"He's an interfering old coot" said Harry

"But everyone knows that" reasoned Bell

"He is also a dark lord" said Harry

"You can't accuse him of being a dark lord because he is manipulative" said Bell

"I'm not" said Harry, "but you will agree with me that Octavius Grindlewald was a dark lord"

"Yes" said Bell

"Therefore" said Harry, "since Dumbledore is Grindlewald the title is justified"

"That is ridiculous" laughed Bell, "for Merlin's sake the man owns a phoenix"

"So do I" said Harry, "but the point is, I am bonded to my phoenix, Grindlewald is under phoenix watch…a spell which was taken off the Hogwarts theory curriculum when Dumbledore became headmaster, which is why you have never heard of it"

"There was no body" said Bell slowly

"Yes" said Harry, "however the aurors arrived before the people performing the ceremony could complete it, the rite is half finished and weakening daily"

"How do you know that?" asked Bell

"Because I know people who were present at the rite" said Harry

"Older than Dumbledore?" exclaimed Bell, "impossible"

"Improbable" said Harry, "if you were at the battle at privet drive you may have noticed a group of people who were firing arrows into the battle"

"Yes" said Bell, "one of them rescued me, I saved the arrow as it had saved my life"

"Do you still have it on you?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Bell, he dug around in his robe pockets, "I shrunk it of course"

"Can I see it?" asked Harry

"I can't give it to you" said Bell

"Just put it up against the bars then" said Harry, "its not like I need any weapons, I have more than enough on me already"

Bell eyed him suspiciously before prodding the miniature arrow with his wand.

"I could tell you who it was who saved your life" said Harry, "but it would not mean anything to you"

"I should like to know" said Bell

"Xelia" said Harry, "daughter of Xelis"

"thank you" said Bell, "Her name will be added to the people I owe my life to"

"I'm sure she would prefer it if it were not" said Harry, "how long did Moody say your shift was?"

"He didn't" said Bell gloomily

………………………..

AN/ very boring ending, well I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else to write, now why might that be? According to my computer the fact that it is 4:32 am may have something to do with it….

Now one of you mangy lot said that you would AK me it this wasn't out by Christmas…well I'm sorry that it wasn't out before Christmas, but in a way it is because it is out before half of Christmas is over so nah na nah na

Thanks for all your reviews…everyone have a wonderful Hogmanay (that's what us scots call new years day…it's a bigger event up here than Christmas, cos Christmas was only reintroduced to Scotland a couple of decades ago apparently so everyone just gets pissed on Hogmanay….) so a Happy new year to all and sundry

I'm going to sleep

Lol

Just don't tell my nun…mum (damn I hate insomnia)

p.s. I didn't get pissed on hogmanay, but I did end up playing charades and dancing an eightsome straight after new year…lol


	39. Chapter 39: rasist aurors

Chapter thirty nine

"Harry said that he wanted us to continue the tactics meeting tonight" said Draco

"Very well" said McGonagall pursing her lips

"So" said Polik, "we need to train up all of the Keepers to full potential before lord snake face decides him own army is well enough trained"

"Yes" said Sirius

"What we will need to do though" said Flitwick, "is to win over the trust of the wizarding public"

"Paper" said Hermione

"Paper?" asked Remus, "what does that have to do with anything"

"We should set up a newspaper" said Hermione, "that way we could keep the public informed of our intent"

"Good idea" said Moonshine, he frowned, "we would need specialist equipment"

"The dwarves would most definitely be able to provide it" said Flitwick

"And a publishing licence" said Ron

"How do you know about publishing licences?" asked Alice

"Oh" said Ron his ears colouring, "mum wanted to publish a book of all her favourite recipes but she couldn't get a publishing licence"

"Right" said McGonagall, "now, concerning the training of the people in the force to act co-operatively"

"A meeting" said Grawp, "it you were to have a social event then all of the races could meet one another"

"Good idea" said Ayre

"But where could it be held?" queried his twin

"The Daemions have a suitable hall" said Draco

"But many of the angels will take offence if the palace of the Daemions is chosen over the halls of the Yaersa Mai" said Moonshine

"What about the elven royal palace?" asked Aryan

"The vampire halls are far more superior to anything you have" sneered Polik

"We are wasting time" said Hermione

"I thought we were being very productive" said Draco

"Well think again" snapped Hermione

"Alright" said McGonagall, "Meeting is on the agenda,"

"And people say women have hormone problems" said Hermione

"Do not start on that one again" groaned Ron

"Why isn't this working?" exclaimed Frank suddenly

"Because we don't have Harry" growled Draco, "don't you understand! Angels and Demons hate each other, so do vampire and elves"

"Why?" asked Alice

"Well" said Draco, "You see, the Angels hate the demons, but have an uneasy truce"

"Partly because you have migrated six hundred thousand light years away from our planet" said Moonshine

"Yes" said Draco, "The demons don't like the angels because before the Daemions came along one of them made our leader look like a fool"

"He challenged one of the Yaersa Mai to a flying race" said Moonshine

"Bird demons can not fly fast or far" said Draco, "so he lost the race…"

"And since he was a peacock demon on an ego trip" said Moonshine, "He declared that all angels were evil"

"The angels then decided that they were going to migrate" said Draco, "they only told a few demons where they were going"

"That was because we had created a truce with those sensible demons" said Moonshine

"Yes" said Draco, "and one of them was my father"

"So" said Tonks, "What you are trying to say is that a demon challenged an angel to a race and lost"

"Not just any angel" said Moonshine, "he challenged the first son of the King"

"And then called him a cheat" said Draco shaking his head

"Your people hold grudges for a very long time" said Mrs Granger, "it can't be good for you social structure"

"Well" said Draco, "with an average life expectancy of two thousand seven hundred, "It is hardly surprising that we have long memories"

"Haven't you ever heard of forgive and forget?" asked Flitwick

"No" said Moonshine, "I don't think these people have"

"Do you think we are becoming sidetracked at all?" asked Bill

"You don't say" drawled Draco

"So" said Ron, "so far all we have deduced is that we need to hold a social function"

"People these days" said Sal from near to the ceiling

"Shut up" growled Grawp from beside him

"This is pointless" growled Flitwick, "We can not try to formulate battle plans if we do not know what we face"

"Good point" said Alice

"I think" said Frank, "that peeves should be sent to find you-know-who again and find out what he is planning"

"Six months" murmured Mr Granger, "this Volderwart must be planning something significant"

"Probably" said Ron, "but we will have to wait and see what happens"

"And in the mean time" said Ayre, "we must improve inter race relation"

"And start up that newspaper" said Aryan

"So, by the next meeting" said Flitwick, "you will need to have written some articles for the paper"

"So you need a paper committee!" exclaimed Mrs Granger

"Huh?" asked McGonagall

"A group of people who ensure that the paper is set up and edited properly" said Hermione

"So who wants to be on this committee?" asked Filius

"Let's just have a meeting tomorrow" said Ron

"Good idea" said Moonshine

"Those devices for the churches" said Mr Granger

"How are you doing with trying to persuade people to put them in their places of worship?" asked Polik

"It is going fairly well" said Mr Granger, "I managed to persuade the good Prime minister that it should be made law that every place of worship needs one"

"How is he going to get that through the commons?" asked Hermione, "let alone the lords?"

"It's going under the terrorism act!" said Mrs Granger, "for the most part we hope we wont have to throw the book at people"

"Throw the book" said Ron with a shake of his head, "muggles"

Beside him Bill nodded sagely

……………………

"So how did you end up being an auror when you wanted to be a specialist Healer?" asked Harry

"My father" said Bell, "He didn't like the idea"

"Have you taken your healing qualifications?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Bell, "that's why they were so keen to have me…but I only have basic healing"

"That's a shame" said Harry, "I think you would have made a good healer"

"What is done is done and can not be undone" said Bell

"Wont the aurors support you to take a further course?" asked Harry

"Once I have finished basic interrogation" said Bell

"You mean torture" said Harry

"Yes" said Bell, "I don't see why I need to though…What with you-know-who gone and all that"

"Voldermort?" asked Harry, "sorry, I must have misheard you, I could have sworn you just said that Voldermort was dead"

"But he is, he died in the last battle" said Bell

"Sorry," said Harry, "but unless I misdirected the portkey to hell, he is most definitely alive"

"Why did you portkey him?" asked Bell, "why not just kill him"

"I couldn't" said Harry

"Why not?" asked Bell

"He has a secondary body which he will flee to if his own is killed" said Harry, "I can't afford that risk"

"You really do provide a new out look on life don't you" said Bell

"Well" said Harry, "if you don't have the insider view you are more able to see the patterns and perhaps faults within a community"

"How do you know so much about you-know-who?" asked Bell

"Well" said Harry, "We have a very good network of spies within his circle"

"We have one freelance one" said Bell

"I think the unspeakables have another" said Harry, thinking back to the death eater meeting in which 'Snape' had been killed

"What would make you think that?" asked Bell

"Our sources" said Harry, "they told us that when Snape was found out as a spy there were two other people who were looking extremely nervous"

"Really" said Bell, "that is interesting, so who are your spies?"

"A good magician never reveals his tricks" said Harry

"Interesting concept" said Bell obviously confused

"Muggle saying" said Harry

"Oh" said Bell, a look of confused enlightenment passing across his face

Harry snorted

"What are you laughing at?" asked Bell

"You" said Harry

"That isn't very nice" said Bell

"Well" said Harry, "if you could see your face you would understand"

"What do you mean about my face? Have you put a message on it?" yelped Bell conjuring a mirror and peering into it anxiously

"No" said Harry giving the auror a funny look

"Good" said Bell

"That man is strange" hissed Resiah beside Harry's ear

"Yes" replied Harry

"I am bored" said Resiah

"Sorry" said Harry

"You should be" said Resiah, "when are we leaving?"

"I don't know" said Harry, "I don't want to kill Rita"

"Why don't you call Tyndyrn?" asked Resiah

"Because these bloody ward are blocking her" said Harry

"An old vampire settlement?" asked Resiah

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"Well" said Resiah, "it stands to reason that the coven that lived here wouldn't want a phoenix to appear and kill them all off"

"Right" said Harry, "and anti apparition against wizards"

"Yes" hissed Resiah

"Great" Harry glowered in the direction in which he knew the keystone to be.

"Stand up and put you arms in the air" called an unfamiliar voice

Harry jumped and turned around

"What have you done to Bell?" asked the auror in front of him

He sensed the dementors in the next door cells moving

"Stay where you are!" he rattled to them, he turned to the auror, "can I help you?" he said in English

"What have you done to auror Bell?" asked the woman

"I don't know" said Harry, "I had just been talking to him when my snake distracted me…"

"I meant when did you stun him?" snapped the woman

"I didn't" said Harry, "Oh…he must have thought I was casting a curse"

"What does that have to do with the price of dragon's liver?" asked the auror

"The cell has spells to stop the occupant doing harm to anyone outside the cell, but also to stop anyone outside the cell hurting someone within" said Harry, "so therefore he must have cursed me"

"Alright" said the woman, "Dave, Pete could you take this greenie out, I will take over for a couple of hours"

The aurors nodded to the woman before swiftly vacating the block of cells, Harry sat down on his bed, the auror opposite stared at him, then at his cell before returning her gaze to the Harry.

"So this is what a vigilante looks like close up" she said

"You would count me as a vigilante?" asked Harry, "I'm flattered"

"What did you do to the cell?" asked the auror, "and your report says that you are guarded by ten dementors"

"The other eight are in the next door cells, catching forty winks by the sound of it" said Harry

"Dementors sleep?" asked the auror incredulously

"Yes" said Harry, "is there any reason why they shouldn't?"

The auror shrugged

"My turn to ask a question" said Harry

"Why make you think that as a prisoner you have any rights?" asked the auror

"Why is the ministry built on a vampire coven?" asked Harry

"I told you…what do you mean vampire coven?" yelped the auror

"This is the site of an old vampire coven" said Harry, "the vampires are gone, but their wards remain"

"What do you mean by that?" asked the auror

"Well you see" said Harry, "around these cells there are both anti-apparition wards and anti phoenix wards, which you find exclusively in vampire covens"

"You seem very knowledgeable about vampires" said the auror tensing slightly

"Well" said Harry, "in case you hadn't noticed they are allied with the Keepers"

"This is insider knowledge" said the auror, "not the sort of information that is shared between allies"

"Well" said Harry, "I can not be certain of how you treat you allies but our allies are bound closely"

""You maintain close communication with vampires?" asked the auror disgustedly, "you do realise that this is a basic flouting of the dark charter of 1197"

"A charter that needs to be replaced since the invention of blood flasks and sunlight rings three years after the charter was passed by the wizengamot" said Harry

"Sunlight rings? Blood flasks?" asked the auror, "what insanities are you talking about?"

"Vampires are harmless" said Harry

"What nonsense are you sprouting?" asked the auror

"Since the invention of the blood flask in 1101 they are not a threat to wizarding society" said Ed

"But" said the still as of yet unidentified auror, "until the law is changed the ministry has the right to detain all vampires and those connected with them"

"So" said Harry, "in a way the ministry should be detaining itself as it is connected with the vampires in that the ministry is built on a vampire coven."

"You still haven't explained what a blood flask is" said the auror, "let alone a sunlight ring"

"A blood flask is specifically designed to create a source of blood will not result in loss of life" said Harry, "the sunlight ring, allows them to walk under the sun"

"Why have they kept these developments from the ministry?" asked the auror

"I don't know" said Harry, "the issue is nine hundred years old, I hope you don't think I am that old"

"You could be if you were a vampire" said the auror

"Which would explain how I am able to stand the sight of a phoenix" said Harry

"I had forgotten that" admitted the auror

"Constant vigilance" said Harry

"I know" said the auror, "I know"

Harry looked up at her, she seemed to him to be physically exhausted her strong frame sagging under an untold weight on her heart.

"I see the war is taking its toll on you" said Harry tactfully

"It is" agreed the auror

"Please" said Harry, "have a seat, I wouldn't want you to be too tired on my account"

Auror eyed the chair Harry had conjured suspiciously but did not sit on it

"There are spells on it" said the auror

"They just make it disappear when you stand up" said Harry

"Why would you put that charm on to the chair?" asked the auror

"So that when another auror comes in they won't think you have been slacking on duty" said Harry

"Right" said the auror as she prodded the creation dubiously with her wand

"Any relation of mad eye?" Harry asked

"No" said the auror apparently affronted, "why would you think that?"

"You seem to share his opinions on constant vigilance" said Harry

"I am no where near as paranoid as that old man" she snarled

"Whoa" said Harry "keep your hair net on"

"What hair net?" asked the auror, "are you suggesting that as a female operative I am likely to be obsessive in matters concerning my appearance you prig?"

She was yelling at him now

"Hey" said Harry defensively, "it's a muggle saying"

"Do you think that makes any difference?" asked the auror

"It means" said Harry, "that you need to relax"

"Oh" said the female operative somewhat abashed, "sorry, but you see, female aurors get a lot of bull from the males"

"I can understand that" said Harry, "it happens in the muggle world as well, but what you have to remember is blowing up in people's faces like that will only make the person insulting you think that you are behaving like that because you some one who prefers the fairer sex…which is unfair both to yourself and those people who do bat for the other team"

The auror blinked owlishly at him

"Sorry" she said, "I think you used to many muggle analogies for me to keep up with you"

"Don't worry" said Harry, "it is fine"

"If you say so" said the auror worriedly

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" asked Harry

"Yes" said the auror

"When?" asked Harry

"In the nineteen seventies" said the witch

"During Voldermort's first rise to power" said Harry

"Yes" said the witch, "it all seems to different now"

"Why?" asked Harry

"Well" said the auror, "in his first rise it seemed that he was invincible, nothing could stand up to him, or his death eaters…"

"But?" prompted Harry

"But now we know that he can be defeated, we know that he is mortal and not some demon from the depths of hell come to rid the world of those deemed unworthy to live on it…now we know that he was defeated by a baby and most people are saying that Harry Potter will be the one to face Voldermort and this time he will kill him properly"

"For Merlin's sake" said Harry, "He couldn't exactly help that Voldermort survived the first time"

"I know" said the auror, "but it would have been so much better if Harry Potter had done it right the first time"

"Well" said Harry, "if you think it that easy why don't you just go AK him yourself?"

"I don't" said the auror, "of course there are a fair few people who think that you will be the one to kill the you-know-who"

Harry snorted

"I'm telling the truth" said the auror testily, Harry shook his head

"Sorry" he said, "I was just remembering a conversation I had with a friend"

The auror scowled

"As funny as that is" she said, "I am not a legmins"

"I thought Legimency was a necessary part of the auror training course" said Harry

"It is" said the auror, "however, "I was recruited during the last rising and due to the auror shortage it wasn't deemed necessary to test the AK fodder"

"You went into the aurors straight after leaving school?" asked Harry

"Yes" said the auror

"You were there during the marauder era" said Harry

"Yes" said the auror, "and a frequent victim of pranks"

"I'm sire they didn't mean to specifically prank you" he said

"Well" said the auror, "I swore that if I ever found out who they were I would have some very interesting semi legal curses to show them"

"Of course looking at that one could say semi illegal" said Harry

"I always think of my goblet as being half full" said the auror

"An optimistic auror!" exclaimed Harry, "Merlin help us what a scary thought"

"Watch you tongue young man" said the auror, "or a semi legal muting charm will accidentally escape my wand"

"You mean you would want to further mutilate me" asked Harry

"For someone who has just been tortured by Kilroy I would say you have come out of the occasion very well off"

"Apart from the missing eye" said Harry

"What missing eye?" asked the auror

"I covered it up" said Harry, "I thought it was freaking auror bell slightly"

"How did you cover it up?" asked the auror, "it's not a glamour"

"I' a metamorphmagus" said Harry

"Metamorphmagi can not cover their scars or injuries" said the auror, "and any way all metamorphmagi are registered at birth"

"Well" said Harry, "I am a variant of a metamorphmagus"

"Really?" asked the auror, "how? I mean why?"

"You were a Ravenclaw weren't you" said Harry

"Yes" said the auror, "how did you guess?"

"There were a few pointers" said Harry

"Really?" asked the Ravenclaw auror

…………………………….

"You mean I actually have to sleep in here?" asked Draco

"Yes" said Ron in exasperation

"But" said Draco, "it is so noisy"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron

"The wind" said Draco, "the rafters, the twelve people in the tower who are currently snoring, the creatures in the forest, the traffic from the nearest muggle road…don't you hear them?"

Ron cocked his head to one side

"You look like a robin demon" said Draco, "except they don't really tend to have red hair"

Ron chose to ignore the wolf demon's comment

"I can't hear anything" he said, "but there are silencing charms around Harry's bed"

"Praise to Adacse for small mercies" drawled Draco as he walked over to the aforementioned bed, he leaned over the mattress and seemed to visibly relax, "I suppose there are disadvantages to having sensitive hearing"

"Probably" said Ron

"Is there any place I may take a shower?" asked Draco

"Through that door" said Ron pointing behind him

Ron started to get changed and was just about to get into his bed when he heard a shrill scream from within the bathroom.

Ten minutes later a very cross looking wolf demon stalked back into the room

"What in Adacse name is wrong with that end shower?" asked Draco

"Peeves fitted it" said Ron, "then charmed it to always run cold"

"Very kind of you to mention it" snarled Draco

"Well" said Ron, "I didn't think that you would really use the end shower since they are all free"

"I am an assassin" growled Draco, "I take the furthest shower in the room so that if someone tries to come and get me I will have time to pick up a weapon"

"You could almost give Mad-eye Moody I run for his money" chuckled Ron

"If you had grown up with a clan of assassins and then grown up again with a family of deatheaters I think there is a high possibility of extreme paranoia" drawled Draco

"I thought being around Fred and George induced paranoia" chuckled Ron

"You haven't seen anything" said Draco, "after all, Fred and George aren't trying to kill you"

"But surely your own family wouldn't try to kill you" exclaimed Ron

"It's called the survival of the fittest" said Draco, "the weak are killed off quickly"

"You mean your parents killed their own children?" asked Ron

"No" said Draco, "we aren't complete savages, Weasly, but the different childe used to fight against each other within the pack, some parents would kill another's childe if they thought it posed a threat to their own childe"

"That is evil" said Ron

"Are you saying that your mother wouldn't kill a death eater if they tried to attack you?" asked Draco

"She would" said Ron, "but this is completely different"

"It is not as different as you may think" said Draco

"We don't have children slaughtering each other in an effort to be the best" said Ron

"But you do fight the death eaters" said Draco, "as do your family…you have killed deatheaters before, is it really that much of a difference"

"Yes" said Ron, "I fight to protect the light and my family against evil…"

"Now" said Draco, "imagine my clan as the wizarding race…is there much difference?"

"But I'm not killing other people's children" said Ron

"Everyone has a mother and a father" said Draco

"But…" said Ron floundering for an argument

"You see" said Draco

"What does he see?" asked Neville as he walked into the dormitory

"That my civilisation is not so far removed from this one" said Draco

"Apart from the kill each other instinct your people has" said Neville

"Its not like humans don't kill each other either" huffed Draco as he walked over to Harry's bed, "when will Dean and Seamus be coming up?"

"Soon" said Neville, "they are just finishing off their homework for Moonshine"

"Right" said Draco, he sat down on the bed and looked around, "doesn't Harry own any books?"

"Yes" said Neville, "but he keeps all of his property with him these days"

"Great" said Draco, "I suppose that includes his wand"

Ron nodded

"And his school robes" said Draco

Ron nodded again

"And his books" said Draco

"He keeps everything in his other trunk" growled Neville

"So how am I supposed to imitate him?" asked Draco

"I don't know" said Ron, "I'm not the one who was brought up by assassins

"Why doesn't he just break out?" asked Neville

"I'm not sure" said Draco, "there must be a good reason"

"Perhaps he plans to go on trial" said Ron

"He'd be stupid to do that" said Draco

"May be Moody will pass something on to Tonks" said Neville

"We can only hope" said Draco, "because I am going to be a disaster when I have to go to school as Harry"

"Don't worry" said Ron, "We will think of something…we would hospitalise you…"

"Don't even think about it…you couldn't touch me" said Draco

The dormitory door creaked open to reveal Dean and Seamus they both looked tried and stressed.

"That potions essay is pure evil" said Seamus

"I mean" said Dean, "it took us five hours to find a reference to Friesians Weed"

"How can it have taken you that long?" asked Neville, "there is an entire book shelf about it in the library"

"Well" said Dean, "we were looking in the potions section not the Herbology section"

"Its name would indicate towards it being a plant" drawled Draco

"We thought that the answer to a potions prep would be in the potions section" said Seamus

"Why didn't you just go and ask Hermione?" asked Ron

"Because she disappeared all evening" said Dean, "where did you go?"

"We…" started Ron

"Went to go and see Hagrid" said Neville

"All of you?" asked Seamus incredulously

"Yes" said Draco, "he wanted to show us a creature in the forest and we figured that there was safety in numbers"

"Another pet?" asked Dean

"Sort of" said Draco

"He took us to see the acromantulas" said Ron

"I thought you were scared of spiders" said Dean

"I am" said Ron, "I almost pissed myself"

Seamus and Dean laughed

"You would have too" said Neville, "a twelve foot tall spider is not the type of creature you want to meet on a dark night"

"They are not the type of creature you want to meet at all" said Draco

"can we change the subject" said Ron, "even talking about them is making me nervous"

"So" said Dean "have you guys done your potions prep?"

"We have potions prep?" asked Draco

"Yes, Harry" said Seamus, "the one on the Friesians Weed"

"I haven't done it either" said Ron, "do you think Moonshine will mind?"

"Probably not" said Neville

"well" said Dean, "think yourselves lucky that it isn't professor Snape any more, he would have killed you"

"Snape is probably enjoying himself" said Neville

"Which circle of hell do you suppose he made?" asked Dean

"What do you mean circle of hell?" asked Seamus

"There was a guy called Dante" said Dean, "he wrote a book called Dante's divine comedy"

"What has that got to do with circles of hell?" asked Ron

"Well" said Dean, "according to Dante there are nine circles of hell"

"But hell doesn't exist" said Seamus

"Well" said Dean "Dante said that when you die you find yourself standing in front of an enormous gate with an inscription on it…I only remember the last line of it 'Abandon every hope, ye who enter here'"

"Sounds like something Voldermort should put on the entrance to his dungeons" said Neville

"But" said Ron, "that doesn't happen when you die"

"What do you mean?" asked Dean

"When my heart stopped I found myself in a queue of people" said Ron, "there was this guy who was sitting at a desk, he was handing out guide books"

"When did your heart stop?" asked Seamus

"Over the winter holidays" said Ron

"How are you alive?" asked Neville, "there is no way to restart someone's heart"

"What do you mean?" asked Dean, "Muggles do it every day"

"They do?" asked Seamus

"Yes" said Ron, "Harry saw that my heart had stopped and he called an am…amb…"

"Ambulance" filled in Dean

"Yes" said Ron, "one of those things"

"So you saw death?" asked Seamus

"Yes" said Ron, "he looked really bored"

"I still prefer Dante's theory" grumbled Dean

"What ever floats your boat" growled Draco, "now let's get some shut eye perhaps"

He stalked over to Harry's bed and pulled a face at the bed clothes.

"Have you ever realised how much these sheets look like they are blood stained" he asked

"Stop grousing Harry" said Seamus

"I am not grousing" snarled Draco, "I am going to sleep"

He clambered into bed and with one last glance around the room he lay down flat on the bed, which unfortunately for the rest of the people in the room coincided with him turning off every light in the room

"Hey!" exclaimed Dean, "not funny!"

"Harry" called Neville, "turn the light back on"

There was a Lumos from Ron's direction and then a string of curses

"What have you done to the room Harry?" asked Seamus

"Harry?" called Neville forlornly in the darkness

…………………………

"So you would consider it a lesser evil to hold Demons under you control than to consort with Vampires?" asked Harry

"I never said that" said the long suffering Ravenclaw auror

"But you did say that keeping dementors was acceptable" said Harry

"Yes" said the auror trying to collect all her cards

"And since dementors are a mutation of one of the servants of the ruling demon race, they would classify as demons, or at least wraiths" said Harry

"But dementors don't go around trying turn people in dementors" said the auror

"But" said Harry, "Vampires don't turn people unless they are at war and even then it is look down upon"

"What do you mean at a time of war…they do it all the time" said the auror

"No they don't" said Harry, "according to vampiric law the making of shadow vampires during peace time is wrong. They feel that because when you make a shadow vampire it will continue to turn other humans, Madame I am afraid you are mixing up vampires and shadow vampires"

"Shadow vampires?" mused the auror, "so how does a shadow vampire differ from a normal vampire?"

"A shadow vampire is a vampire who is formed from a human" said Harry, "they can be killed with all the conventional methods"

"So how is a vampire formed?" asked the auror

"They same way a human is formed" said Harry, "a mummy vampire and a daddy vampire get together and have baby vampires"

"Really?" asked the auror

"How much do wizards know about vampires any way?" asked Harry

"Not much" said the auror, "it would seem that most of our information concerning vampires relates to shadow vampires"

"Or maybe you just haven't read about them" said Harry, "because I know for a fact that both Voldermort and Grindlewald have extensive knowledge of the vampire race"

"Well" said the auror, "it does help that they were both served by vampires"

"That was one rouge vampire" said Harry, "he was run down by the council and disposed of"

"These vampires sound incredibly civilised" drawled the auror sarcastically

"Well" said Harry, "they consider execution to be far less barbaric than sucking the souls out of people"

"But" said the auror, "the dementors do that, not us"

"And you still say that controlling dementors is a lesser evil than talking with vampires?" asked Harry

"Yes" said the auror, "I do…after all dementors are not intelligent"

"Who said that?" asked Harry

"They follow basic commands like a dog" said the auror

"Yes" said Harry, "but if you were able to understand them you would be able to note that they are in fact an intelligent life form"

"Like you winged humans and man beasts?" asked the auror

"They are angels and demons" said Harry

"Angels and demon do not exist" said the auror

"Newsflash" said Harry, "they do"

"But…but" said the auror

"The sooner you accept that you are not the only dominant race on this earth the better your life will be" said Harry

"But all other races must be controlled" said the auror

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, "are you suggesting that all beings in the universe should be under human control"

"No…" said the auror

"And yet the human race has managed to drive almost every other intelligent life form into hiding" said Harry

"House-elves aren't hiding" said the auror

"Aren't they?" asked Harry, "tell me if they were not so subservient would you want them to be around? If they were more powerful than humans, would you allow them to share your homes?"

"What about the goblins?" asked the auror

"They are the only intelligent life form which has decided that it can almost coexist beside the human race, but look at the number of times the human race has tried to dominate them" said Harry

"And the subsequent uprisings" said the auror, "are all our fault?"

"The goblins are not a race which will allow you to dominate them" said Harry

"Why do you keep addressing this to me?" asked the auror, "you and you ancestors are as much a part of the current situation as me and my ancestors"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"You are after all" said the auror, "human like myself and therefore your ancestors are ass much to blame as my own"

"Incorrect" said Harry

"What do you mean?" asked the auror

"For a start I have no human blood running in my veins" said Harry, "and therefore I can not see how I can have anything to do with the human condition"

"You are not human!" exclaimed the auror

"You mean it took you this long to notice that" drawled Harry

The auror glowered at Harry

"You belong in that cage you know" said the auror

"Talk about a prejudiced human, I had you pegged as not too bad" snarled Harry

He stood up and walked over to the bars

"What does the little auror have against non humans?" asked Harry

"They are all evil" said the auror

"I know many non humans who would say that all humans are evil" said Harry

"But we are not" said the auror

"Really?" asked Harry

"Of course we aren't" said the auror

"Can you be so certain?" asked Harry, "after all how can you be certain that the human race is not evil when you adamant that all non-human races are the spawn of hell…you have seen human society have you ever seen the vampire halls? Have you visited the forest of the elves? Have you seen the dwarf workshops? Have you seen a werewolf village?"

"No" said the auror, "but I have seen vampires rip wizards to shreds, I have seen werewolves maul babies!"

"I have seen humans doing far worse to their own kind" said Harry, "I have seen the work of the death eaters, I have seen aurors cast curses without second thoughts in battle more often than not hitting an ally rather than an enemy…"

"But that is battle" yelled the auror in Harry's face

"I have seen human evil away from the battle field" said Harry, "you have not even seen the life of most non humans away from the battle field and yet you are certain that they are evil, and cannot understand how these people can consider what they see of the human race as evil"

The auror opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the entrance of Kilroy who was followed by Moody and Tonks

"Auror McGuire" said Kilroy, "stand down"

"Yes sir" said Auror McGuire

"Moody, Tonks get the brat out of his cell" snapped Kilroy, "McGuire, get back to your office, I expect a write up of everything you learned from the prisoner in an hour"

"Yes sir" said McGuire

"And by the way McGuire, we already knew he wasn't human" said Kilroy

"Oh" said McGuire

"Get going" snarled Kilroy, "this isn't some mother's meeting"

McGuire scowled at Kilroy before slipping out of the door.

As Moody and Tonks approach the cell door the two dementors guarding it to grab them by the throats

"Release them" growled Harry

Unfortunately causing Moody and Tonks to be throw across the corridor

"Sorry" said Harry in English, "the dementors seem to think that you are here to assassinate me, they say they will only let you in if you bring the two other people who were with Moody yesterday"

Kilroy looked to say the least enraged

"Expecto patronum" he bellowed causing a large silvery bull to charge across the corridor towards the cells

"Get inside the cell" rattled Harry to the dementors which followed his command immediately, this caused the wards on the cell to send the glowing lump of livestock charging back at the aurors.

Tonks and Moody dived in the opposite direction to Kilroy, meaning that they avoided by mere millimetres being trampled by the irate patronus. Kilroy was not so lucky, however the patronus unfortunately dissipated before Kilroy could be knocked out

"What did you do?" he bellowed at Harry

"It's not me" replied Harry, "the cells are warded to prevent the use of magic which might harm the cell occupant or the cell guard, causing the spell to return towards the caster"

Kilroy glowered at Harry, who shrugged very slightly

"Tonks" growled Kilroy, "could you go and get Bell and Campbell"

"But sir" said Tonks, "Bell has just gone of duty"

"I don't care if he has decided to take a long holiday in the middle of the Sahara I want him back here in the next ten minutes" bellowed Kilroy

Tonks scuttled out of the room

"I'll be back in a minute" growled Kilroy, "can you make sure that the prisoner doesn't escape on your own Moody? After all he might lock you in a trunk"

Moody nodded

Kilroy stalked out of the room

"How are you doing?" asked Moody

"I'm surviving" said Harry

"Glad to hear it" growled Moody

"How did Pettigrew's trial go?" asked Harry, he discreetly flicked his fingers causing an almost unnoticeable security ward to appear

"Fine" said Moody, "Sirius Black has been proven innocent, the minister is sending him an apology and is offering him the order of Merlin, class not yet determined"

"Fudge trying to get beck on Black's good side then?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Moody

"If I used you in my escape would you be irritated?" asked Harry

"I would prefer if you got one over on Kilroy" said Moody

"So would I" said Harry

"Well" said Moody, "how long are you planning on staying here?"

"Not much longer" said Harry, "not much longer"

"How much longer do you need?" asked Moody

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"It's already Monday evening" said Moody

"Really?" asked Harry, "I must have been talking to McGuire for a lot longer than I thought I had, alright, I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow lunch time"

"Good" growled Moody, "about time"

……………………………..

AN well that was boring ending wasn't it…I think I have a fairly good idea of how Harry is going to escape…first thing next chapter will be Draco's day at Hogwarts….

Hope you guys all had a good valtines

Cya soon

Lol

Just don't tell my mum


	40. Chapter 40: the great escape

Chapter forty

Draco opened his eyes slowly and glared at the blood red ceiling, what in adacse's name was taking Harry so long?

He sprang to his feet as on of his wards was tripped

"Well" said Finnegan's voice, "your Mr Lacsa certainly wakes up more easily than Harry"

"Yes" said Ron, "Harry mentioned he might, something to do with life style"

Draco growled at Ron and grabbed Harry's clothes before stalking into the bathroom and slamming the door

"He's obviously not a morning person" said Neville

"Evidently" said Seamus eying the still shuddering door

Ron snorted, "I think he's nocturnal"

"And why would it matter if I was?" growled Draco as he shoved passed them, "this is ridiculous"

"Thou ne'er spake a truer word" said Seamus nodding sagely

The trousers were a mere five inches too short in the leg…and the shirt, well lets leave the shirt out of it, his robes came above his knee. In short he looked like someone has done a fairly precise engorgio on him.

Ron drew his wand, causing Draco to back into the bed

"Weasly" he said nervously, "what are you planning on doing with that?"

"I think he may be planning to make your clothes big enough for you" said Neville

Draco shuddered, "I'll do it myself…I'm not a magical invalid you know"

He tugged on the tails of his shirt muttering about crazy Gryffindors and how they didn't know which end of the wand to hold any way…

……………….

Hermione was waiting for them in the common room

"Hello Harry" she said, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes" said Draco, "as well as one could expect to on red sheets"

"What have you got against red sheets?" asked Ron defensively

"Where I come from" said Draco, "you only use red sheets if you are planning to kill the person who is going to sleep there"

"You have serious issues" said Seamus shaking his head

"Not as many as you, Mr I'm-a-half-elf-and-seriously-allergic-to-alcohol-for-the-next-forty-odd-years-but-I-will-still-be-suicidal-and-try-to-drink-anyway Finnegan" said Draco

"Well" said Seamus, "I can't help my parentage"

"And neither can I," said Draco, "how the hell does Harry put up with his hair this long?"

"What do you mean?" asked Neville

"I have hair down to my waist" said Draco, "and that is when it is in a plait"

"Merlin am I glad I'm a wizard," said Ron

"Well my boy" said Dumbledore as he walked up behind them, "I would worry if you were not…after all you we couldn't let you stay here if you weren't could we?"

"Of course not" said Seamus brashly, "all non humans are evil"

The old man nodded, "but you mustn't generalise, after all the wizarding world would be stuck without the house elves, but you are right in that almost all other non humans are evil"

"But professor" said Hermione, "how can angels be evil?"

"Miss Granger" rumbled the old dark lord, "as a muggle born your perceptions of some creatures are somewhat skewed…I imagine that you have read the Lord of the Rings"

"Yes" said Hermione

"This portrays elves as a great power of the light, when in fact they are of a similar level to vampires and practise the most evil of magics" said Dumbledore

"Really" said Hermione "am I evil because I wanted to be an elf?"

"No" said Dumbledore, "but you were misled by the book"

"So" said Ron, "since the keepers are consorting with the elves they are evil"

"Of course" said Dumbledore, "the Keepers consort with many evil being, demons from the pits of hell and the worst of spirits…"

They were now descending the staircase into the great hall

"But professor Dumbledore" said Hermione, "if non humans are so evil then why do wizards keep all their finance with the goblins?"

"The goblins are a necessary, evil" said Dumbledore, "but I am sure that in the near future the ministry will make moves towards controlling them further"

"But" said Hermione, "they are a free race, surely they have as much of a right to live freely as any human"

"Those are your muggle ideas coming through again" said Dumbledore, "human beings were placed on this earth to dominate, and nothing should be allowed to stand in our way…if you will excuse me"

He walked away towards the staff table, with five students staring, in one case glaring at his back. Draco quickly raised a secrecy ward, before any of them could regain their tongues

"Stupid rotten…" started Ron

"Just listening to him made me feel ill" said Neville

"I can't believe what he said about the elves, I am going to kill him!" blazed Seamus looking around for a suitable weapon

"That was interesting" said Draco

"How was that anything other than offensive?" asked Seamus

"Well" said Draco, "it seems that the good headmaster is going out of his way to ensure that the students believe what the keepers are doing is actually evil"

"But...but" said Seamus, "that doesn't make any sense"

"For Dumbledore it doesn't have to make sense" said Ron, "he just has to convince everyone that the Keepers are evil"

"I hate dark lords" groaned Neville

"Don't we all?" said Seamus

"They thing is" said Draco, "that so little is known about the elves that many people will automatically believe him"

"Can't I just kill him?" asked Seamus

"If you want to be in a nice cosy cell in Azkaban by the end of the day" said Draco, "if you could try and keep your conversation moderated I'm going to drop the secrecy ward"

"Why didn't I think of doing that?" asked Hermione

"Because…" started Ron

"It was a rhetorical" growled Hermione

"Someone is in a good mood this morning" said Ginny

"I slept badly" said Hermione

"I'm sad to hear that" said the body that was supposed to be Ginny, before turning back to her toast.

"I'm hungry" growled Ron

"Weasly" said Draco, "You're always hungry"

"I'm a growing boy" said Ron

"Yes" said Draco, "slowly growing outwards"

"Very funny" grumbled Ron as he chased a tomato around his plate

……………………………

"Finally!" said Kilroy, "What took you so long Auror Tonks, did you decide to walk to Bell's apartment?"

"The good Auror Bell was in the bath" said Tonks red faced

"What were you doing in the bath man" yelled Kilroy, "baths are for peace time, in times of war one should always take a shower"

"Yes sir" said Bell giving a sharp salute

"Campbell" said Kilroy, "good of you to join us…"

The dementors eyed the three of them suspiciously

"If this was a joke" growled Kilroy, "then you are one dead brat"

"Stand down" Harry rattled to the dementors who bowed before gliding away, "so what can I do for you this time?"

"We'd like some answers" said Kilroy

"How many times must tell you?" exclaimed Harry, "there is no way for me to tell you the information you want"

"I'm sure you will see things differently after a little pain" said Kilroy

"That" said Harry, "is where you are wrong"

"You will break eventually" said Kilroy

"I might" said Harry, "but the binding spell won't"

Kilroy scowled

"Binding spell?" enquired Bell

"A clever type of spell" said Harry, "It means that a person can not release information which the caster does not wish them to

"It is also borderline dark arts" said Kilroy

"Can they be broken?" asked Campbell

"Depends" said Moody

"On what?" asked Bell

"The power of the caster" answered Harry, "and the type of binding spell"

"Aren't we feeling clever" growled Kilroy, "Will you be wanting five points for Slytherin"

"Didn't go to Hogwarts" said Harry

"Do you think I care?" sneered Kilroy, "you are just another irritating criminal who just so happens to have an eight figure sum on their head"

"Oh!" said Harry, "so do I get that money for handing myself in?"

Kilroy glared at Harry

"No" he said, "I do"

"So what happened to you losing a prisoner" asked Harry

"Nothing" said Kilroy, "after all it was mostly a ploy to get more information about the Keepers…the minister actually views capturing you as a feat for which one could expect to earn an order of Merlin"

"I didn't realise that they were going so cheap" said Harry, "last time I remember you actually had to work to get an order of Merlin"

"Shut your mouth" said Kilroy, "or I will shut it for you"

"And such a nice person" said Harry

"You won't be looking so cocky when it comes to your trial" snarled Kilroy, "you are facing a minimum of five live sentences and when you are found guilty you will be handed over to the Department for the control and disposal of dangerous magical creatures"

"Why would he be going there?" asked Campbell frowning

"To be executed" said Kilroy shortly, "he is after all a dangerous magical creature, and we can't have him running around as a potential hazard to the wizarding population"

"Only a potential hazard" said Moody, "Ed, your slipping"

"If he was a wizard then he would still be a severe threat to the wizarding culture" said Kilroy

"That is so species-ist" said Harry

"Who gave you permission to speak?" asked Kilroy

"I did" said Harry

"Well" said Kilroy nastily, "unless you wish to have your tongue cut out I would advise against doing so again"

"Why bother" said Harry, "I could just re-grow it"

"You could?" asked Bell

"Probably" shrugged Harry

"How?" asked Bell

"Bell" said Kilroy, "this is not a medical research facility"

"So" asked Harry, "is there any particular reason why we are all standing here gassing?"

"Well" said Tonks, "we were planning to torture you until you gave us the identity of all the members of the Keepers"

"And now what?" asked Harry, "am I free to go?"

"Unlikely" said Moody, "but, if you are found not guilty…"

"Moody" growled Kilroy, "there is no way on earth that this kid is going to be found not guilty"

"And handed over to the department for the disposal of dangerous creatures for execution all plastic items will be recycled…yadda yadda, you do realise your starting to repeat your self" said Harry

Kilroy glared at Harry, his face slowly turning puce

"What is plastic?" asked Campbell

"Campbell" groaned Moody, "try to act intelligent in front of the prisoner, you can always look these things up in a muggle studies textbook at another point you know"

"Sorry Auror Moody sir" said Campbell

It seemed that Kilroy had missed this charming little interlude as he suddenly exploded

"How dare you be so insulting!" he exclaimed, "I will have you know that I have been serving this country for the last twenty years and have three awards for bravery and commitment! You are completely under my control; I can make you disappear like that!"

He snapped his fingers

"Really?" asked Harry pretending to sound intrigued, "how would you do that? Evansco or just a disillusionment charm?"

"By slitting your dam throat" exclaimed Kilroy

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Campbell

"No" said Harry, "it isn't, you see because I am a magical creature Kilroy just has to prove I am dangerous and then the law will encourage him to kill me"

Bell was frowning

"But during the battle at that muggle town, I know I helped save the life of plenty of non humans" said Bell

"Good on you" said Harry, he walked up the bar of his cell and reached out to shake Bell's hand, "it's nice to meet a human who isn't so bloody prejudiced"

Bell pulled out his wand whilst still holding Harry's hand and jabbed it at it, a blue light flooded over his body

"Diagnostic good" said Bell, "eye still badly damaged, should I heal it Kilroy?"

"No" Kilroy grunted, he stalked over to Harry's cell and grabbed his hand before casting a complex charm on it, "No binding spells present"

"It could be the Oufurus Minius" said Moody, "that isn't shown up by that revealer…here"

Moody grabbed Harry's hand and ensuring that the wand was pointed at his own hand and not Harry's he spoke a slightly longer charm

"The Marsinsa Oblongata?" said Moody

Harry nodded

"Powerful charm" said Moody

"Too powerful" said Kilroy he looked upset

"What has got to him?" asked Harry

"Don't mind him" said Tonks cheerfully, "he is just annoyed that he wont be able to use you to capture any more Keepers"

Kilroy glowered at Tonks who suddenly shut up

"Hey Mr Kilroy" said Harry

"What?" spat the highly irritable auror

"Do you have anger management issue?" asked Harry innocently

"Do I have a WHAT?" screeched Kilroy in an almost feminine manner

"You know" said Harry, "do you find yourself shouting too much at people who don't deserve it? Do you lash out at people? Are you suffering from…"

"The only thing I am suffering from is an overdose of insignificant brats like you!" shouted Kilroy, "you stupid holier than thou vigilantes"

"Well" said Harry, "if the auror rapid reaction squad was any slower it would be going backwards…if we hadn't arrive when we did at the battle of privet drive all of Little Whinging would be dead"

"Well" said Kilroy, "they were only muggles, no wizards in the area"

"What do you mean they were only muggles, surely they have as much right to life as any wizard" said Harry

"They are an inferior life form" sneered Kilroy

"Are you suggesting that my father is an inferior life form?" demanded Tonks

"Yes" said Kilroy

"Are you sure he isn't a death eater?" asked Harry, "it seems like he and Voldermort could find a lot to talk about one way or another…"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" exclaimed Kilroy indignantly, "are you suggesting that I could be followed of the Dark Lord?"

"Well" said Harry, "you certainly hold his sentiments…and you called him the dark lord"

"It's better than calling him by his name" said Kilroy, "and I don't approve of his sentiments. I just believe that muggles are an inferior life form, not muggleborns or half bloods"

"You have a very strange psyche" said Harry

"You only just noticed" muttered Moody shaking his head

"Shut up you doddering paranoid old fool" shouted Kilroy

Harry felt Resiah stirring on his arm

"What is all this noise?" she asked sleepily

"Just an auror with an over inflated opinion of himself" hissed Harry in reply

"Oh" said Resiah, "I see the stupid one is still here"

"I think he might actually be one of the more intelligent people in the room" said Harry

"Really?" asked Resiah, "then why didn't he notice such obvious wards?"

"Because he didn't know they were there" said Harry

"Stupid human" hissed Resiah

"Not as stupid as Kilroy" said Harry

"He doesn't smell stupid," said Resiah, "he is shouting at someone again"

"He is?" asked Harry before looking up

"What do you mean you forgot to mention that he was a parselmouth?" Kilroy was yelling

"Don't go yelling at him" said Harry, "distinctly recall telling you that auror Bell had tried to know me out because he freaked out when I started talking to my snake"

"Be quiet" snapped Kilroy

"What is the magic word?" asked Harry in an aggravating manner

"Arvada Kardavra" snarled Kilroy

"That's two words" said Harry

"Then I'll have to settle for crucio" replied Kilroy

"Aren't the unforgiveables illegal?" asked Campbell

"In this situation" said Moody, "they are not, for one Kilroy is licensed to curse and secondly Ed here has admitted that he is not human, the law only says that it is unforgivable to use them on another human being"

"When I become minister for magic" said Harry, "I think I might just burn the old books of law and start afresh"

"Might be better for it" quipped Tonks

"There is no way you are ever going to become minister of magic you are going to be dead in four days time anyway" said Moody

"How tragic" said Harry, "to have my life so foreshortened…it was starting to look so promising, such a bright future"

"Stop being such a drama queen" said Tonks, "It's not like you are any good at acting"

"I'm offended!" said Harry, "don't all you aurors have better things to do…like torture death eaters or something?"

"Well" said Moody, "since you fried a large number of them in Little Whinging…that would be an unfortunate no"

"I suppose I should warn you that Voldermort is taking a time out and planning to actually train up his cauldron born this time" said Harry

"He is using cauldron born?" asked Kilroy

"How far behind is the ministry" asked Harry incredulously, "yes ergo Voldermort has been using cauldron born for a long time"

"Why do you say his name?" asked Campbell

"Because" said Harry, "fear of a name increases the fear of the thing its self"

"But think of all the terrible things he-who-must-not-be-named has done…" said Campbell

"Campbell" sneered Kilroy, "this discussion is pointless, desist"

"Yes sir" said Campbell

Silence fell over the holding area

"This is pointless" said Tonks, "I'm going to head back to my desk, I've got a ton of paper work to get through, and I have a date tonight"

"Bell" growled Moody, "get out of here, your off duty anyway"

"Requesting stand down" said Campbell formally, "my shift just ended"

"Go ahead" said Moody

Campbell scampered out of the room as quickly as he could without seeming to be too anxious

"I thought I was supposed to be in charge here" said Kilroy

"Well you seemed to be taking your time in grasping the initiative" said Moody, "after all you do not require five aurors to be standing around chatting with a prisoner who is under an unbreakable binding spell"

"Still" said Kilroy, "that gives you no right to undermine my command"

"While you may be an excellent auror" said Moody, "you are not a commander; you just don't have the right skills"

"And I suppose you do" sneered Kilroy

"Well" said Moody, "I have got more experience of such situations under my belt"

"The skills one picks up from being locked in one's own trunk for a year I suppose" quipped Kilroy

"That was not an example of being a commander" said Moody, "it was an example of someone getting the better of a single person…"

"Which is so much less dishonourable" sneered Kilroy

"More honourable than almost killing your partner in auror training" said Moody

"Well" said Kilroy, "at least I didn't allow a deranged maniac to over power me, assume my identity and almost kill the saviour of the wizarding world"

"At least I have never taken a one way portkey into the middle of an acromantula nest" growled Moody his fingers twitching

"I've done that before" said Harry, "they aren't the nicest of beings are they"

"No" said Kilroy

"By the way, when is my trial set for?" asked Harry

"Friday" said Kilroy, "your execution is set up for Saturday"

"How nice of you to arrange everything for me" said Harry, "do I get to choose between cremation and burial?"

"No" said Moody, "you will be cremated, just to make sure that your vampire spirit can not rise"

"How wonderful" drawled Harry

"As wonderful as the large pile of work I have to do" said Moody, "see you Kilroy"

He headed over to the door

"Wait a moment," snarled Kilroy, "do you really expect me to guard the prisoner"

Moody gave Kilroy a 'well what do you think' look

"The wards will hold him" growled Kilroy stalking out after Moody

"Are you sure that is a good idea" asked Moody as the door started to swing closed, "after all, I'd hate to think what would happen if he happened to escape"

As the door out of the block of cells swung shut Harry smirked to himself, the idiot had left his cell unlocked. He sent a silent thank you to Tonks, such a clever witch.

………………………….

"Urgh" growled Draco, "I hate charms"

He jabbed his wand at the block of wood in front of his willing it to catch light, it didn't

"No Harry" exclaimed Hermione loudly, "you've got the wand movement wrong, you need to twirl the tip of your wand more, it isn't a sharp jab"

"Or I could just do this" muttered Draco before flicking a fragment of demonic energy in the general direction of the block of wood which started to burn merrily

"Well done Mr Potter" said Flitwick, "five points to Gryffindor"

Draco glared daggers at the dwarf in front of him, who it seemed was enjoying the vindictive pleasure of making Draco earn points for his former enemy house.

"What lesson do we have next?" asked Draco

"Self defense" said Ron

"At last" said Draco, "something I can profess to being moderately good at"

"Without having to cheat?" asked Seamus, "well I am impressed"

"If I was to tell you I come from a family of assassins" Draco hissed in Seamus' ear, "would you leave me alone?"

"Wicked…how much for Fudge?" asked Seamus excitedly

"You need to join the club that is currently trying to raise the fee" drawled Draco, "I think they might have almost a tenth of the required fund"

"How much is that?" asked Seamus

"Enough gold to fill the great hall" said Draco

"Merlin's beard" said Seamus, "that is expensive"

"We don't like doing work for outsiders" said Draco, "anyway, king would kill me"

"He most certainly would," said Hermione, "I can't believe you are even talking about this in public"

"Hermione" groaned Ron, "I think they were just joking"

"Well I don't find it very funny" huffed Hermione

"Well" said Ernie Macmillan, "I think you might be in the minority in this classroom"

"Well" said Hermione, "If there was a ministry informer in the classroom then we could all be in Azkaban faster than you could say Kaput"

"Is it really that bad?" asked Neville

"Yes" said Hermione "insulting the minister for magic or publicly humiliating him will both get you time on Azkaban"

"Such a wonderfully corrupt society we live in" sighed Draco

"Corrupt?" asked Neville, "isn't that just the slightest bit of an understatement?"

"It is an extreme understatement" said Seamus, "almost heinous"

"My apologies" said Draco

"Apologies accepted" said Seamus

"Would you lot please be quiet?" asked Flitwick, "there are others still working on this charm"

"Sorry professor" said Hermione before glaring at the boys who all made faces at her

"Keep your faces like that and the wind will stick them that way" she said primly

"How would it do that?" asked Ron

"It's a muggle saying" said Hermione

Ron made a face. "Muggles are weird"

"While that may be a fact" said Seamus, "you might want to start to learn a little more about them…what with you going out with a muggle and all that"

"After all" said Hermione, "you wouldn't want my sister to find out that you called her weird would you?"

Ron gulped and shook his head

"Hermione" said Draco, "stop terrorising the poor brat"

"Hey" said Ron, "where do you get off calling me a brat?"

"Because" said Draco, "I am older and wiser than you"

"But isn't Ron older than you by three months?" asked Lavender who had just managed to do the charm

"I meant in terms of mental capacity" said Draco

"Bloody ferret" growled Ron

This caused most of the class to stare at him

"Wasn't ferret the nickname you gave Malfoy?" asked Dean

"Um…" said Ron

"It was" said Harry, "but Ron thought I was starting to act like him…"

"You shouldn't make fun of the dead" muttered Hannah Abbot

There was an awkward silence

"I don't think Draco would have minded us taking lessons from him" said Draco

"After all I doubt he would have wanted us to end up as cold hearted as him" said Ron, "or as big headed…"

He probably would have continued if Lavender hadn't turned around in her seat and slapped him around the face.

"He might not have been a good friend of yours, but you should still respect his memory" she yelled

"Miss Brown" said Flitwick, "could you please return to your study, Mr Weasly please refrain from such talk"

"Yes professor" grumbled Ron

"Well" said Hermione, "you do bring it down on yourself"

"Leave him be Hermione," said Draco, "he can't help his Gryffindor-ish-ness"

"Your in Gryffindor too" said Dean

"Yes" said Draco, "but you see Ron is just so very impulsive"

"Can't disagree with you on that point" said Seamus

"Well" said Draco, "you aren't exactly one to talk either"

"Ok" said Seamus, "so I have issues…get over it"

Flitwick turned around from helping Ernie Macmillan with his charm to glare at the Gryffindor side of the room

"Do I have to place you all under a silencing spell?" he barked

Some of the Gryffindors shook their heads, before returning to their work

Draco glared at his new block of wood, if there was anything he hated more than ancient runes it was charms…demons just don't to charms, after all they were designed to curse and maim…not charm! Grudgingly he flicked another speck of demonic energy in the wood's direction. This caused the wood to burn merrily to ashes before being replaced by another block of wood, Draco glared at the wood and considered all the unfortunate fates he could create of the lump of dead tree. Luckily for it the bell rang before he could cast the spell.

"Hey Harry" said Ron, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Weasly" said Draco, "I just don't do charms"

He started packing his books into his bag

"I thought you liked charms" said Dean

"He's having a bad day" said Hermione

They headed out into the corridor

"Yeah" said Ron, "the ministry did something to him before he got rescued by the Keepers"

"I can't believe they are allowed to do that to a minor" said Dean

"You mean to say that the muggle government wouldn't?" asked Seamus

"No" said Hermione, "for one the judicial system is completely separated from the government and for the other minors can not be held without permission from their guardians"

"Who is my guardian?" asked Draco

"Probably Dumbledore" said Ron

"Wonderful" drawled Draco sarcastically

"Look on the bright side" said Seamus, "we have self defense next"

"I don't" said Dean as he broke away from the group and headed down a different corridor

"Again an absolutely wonderful thing" said Draco even more sarcastically

"I thought you were supposed to be good at this" said Seamus

"I am" snarled Draco, "I just have a different style, it will be noticeable"

"Ah" said Seamus intelligently, "I understand, you just don't have the elven grace"

Draco raised a dangerous eyebrow, "I can be graceful" he said, "demons just fight in a different way"

"What he means" said Harry from beside Draco, "is that his style is geared a lot more towards killing your opponent than preventing them from killing you"

"Attack is the best form of defense" said Draco

"Especially when you attack them outright" jibed Harry

"Well" said Draco, "I can't help it, it's in my nature"

"Wait a moment" said Hermione, "Harry…"

Draco and Harry both turned around to look at her

"Your majesty" said Seamus, "your back…"

"Yes Seamus" said Harry, "I am"

"Well" said Draco, "I'll be going home now"

"You might as well" said Harry

"Hey Harry" said Seamus, "where have you been?"

"Just here and there" said Harry, "I didn't really feel like attending school"

"You mean" said Draco, "that you forced me to do this because you didn't want to go to school"

"Of course" said Harry

"Wicked man" said Seamus, "can you take me with you"

"I'm not planning on repeating the experience anytime soon" said Harry

"Are you alright?" asked Hermione

"Well I have a few more people to be added to the insufferable idiots list, tell you about it later…so what have I missed?" asked Harry

"Not much" said Draco

"Good" said Harry, "hey Hermione, I found your favourite bug"

"Really?" asked Hermione, "I haven't seen her in ages"

"Claims that she is working for the Keepers now" said Harry

"Really?" asked Seamus, "do you reckon she has actually met them?"

"Probably" said Harry, "after all they could be anyone"

"Mr Potter" called a very unwanted voice down the corridor

"Draco" hissed Harry, "get out of here"

"I can't" replied the wolf demon

"Damn" said Harry, "I'll catch up with you later"

He disaparated

"Mr Potter" said the headmaster as he approached the recently depleted group, "I need to talk to you on a matter of the utmost urgency."

"What is the big deal?" asked Draco

"I speak to you about your sojourn at the ministry" said Dumbledore

"I thought I already talked to you about it" said Draco, pretending to be anxious, "there isn't something wrong is there?"

"A member of your charms class has just reported to me that…" Dumbledore started but Draco cut across him

"I though I made myself clear" ground out Draco, "I want you to stop meddling in my life, Grindlewald"

"It is for the best" said the hypocritical maniac

"No" said Draco sharply, "it is what is best for you when you decide to quit being the leader of the light and revert to your former social status"

"Like I said" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling like fairy lights, "it is for the best"

"So who have you got on your pay roll?" snarled Ron

"Mr Weasly please remember to whom you are speaking" drawled Grindlewald self-righteously, "I think both you and Miss Granger should consider your positions, Mr Potter…follow me"

"I'll see you guys in self defense" said Draco forcefully cheerfully.

………………………………..

"I hope Draco will be alright" said Hermione a while after 'Harry' and Dumbledore had left

"I'm sure Draco will be fine" said Ron

"After all" said Seamus, "he only wants to check that Draco hasn't had any strange spells cast on him by the ministry"

"Yes" said Hermione, "and my name is Cornelius Fudge"

"Stop worrying Hermione" said Ron, "after all, what is the worst that could happen?"

…………………………………….

ANs

What could happen? I don't know…

How ever I am glad to say that my computer is fully functioning and all my exams are over for this year

Lol

Just don't tell my mum

p.s. as you may have guess I don't have a beta at the moment, looks around in despair for a beta


	41. Chapter 41: Dumbledore Trouble

AN/ it's a little short, but I wanted to get it out…I doubt many of you have noticed that I replace the authors note with an entire chapter so you might want to go back to that!

Lol

……………………………

Chapter forty one

Draco followed Dumbledore up to his office; Harry owed him mega time for this one

"So" said Dumbledore from his seat behind the desk, "Harry…"

"That would be Mr Potter" said Draco

"Mr Potter," conceded Dumbledore, "I am concerned about what may have happened to you during your time with the ministry"

Draco eyed the man opposite him

"They can't have done anything to me sir" said Draco defensively

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, in Draco's book that was a very bad sign

"Ah" said Dumbledore, "Mr. Potter, I understand what you are saying, but I also know that the ministry is famous for its less than careful approach to interrogation"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the headmaster trying to work out what exactly he was trying to pull.

"Sir" said Draco, pretending to sound confused, "The Keepers abducted me from the Atrium, so how could the ministry have done anything to me?"

"Good question" said Dumbledore, "Well, if you are certain that there were no instances in which the Ministry could have cast any unsavoury spells on you, then it is only safe to assume that the Keepers cast the spells on you instead"

Draco's brain had to work at a somewhat faster rate than normal

"What spells are you talking about?" he asked to buy himself a little time

"A member of your charms class reported that Mr Weasly had said that the ministry had cast some unsavoury charms on you"

Draco silently cursed all Gryffindors and their interminably loose tongues.

"I think he was joking" said Draco

"Well" said Dumbledore, "I want to run a scan on you anyway, just to check"

Draco felt his eyes widen slightly, but was not able to protest before Dumbledore had brought his wand to bear in his direction

"Maximalia Revelum" incanted the supposedly deceased dark lord

Draco held is breath, praying to any god that might just be passing that the spell would give a normal reading.

Dumbledore looked up at Draco and stared at him, his blue eyes no longer twinkling

"Who are you?" he asked softly after a few moments, "who are you and what have you done with Mr Potter?"

"What do you mean?" asked Draco, trying to look anxious, he was in big trouble

"You are not Mr Potter" said Dumbledore, "you are not the boy-who-lived, and you are not the saviour of the wizarding world"

"Professor" said Draco, "you are scaring me"

"Cut the act" snapped Dumbledore, "I know that you are not Harry Potter, so I ask again, who are you?"

Draco ran over the possibilities in his mind, while at the same time wondering what had let him up and it didn't seem like he would be able to convince Dumbledore that he was Harry.

"So" he said slowly, "what did I get wrong?"

"What?" asked Dumbledore

"What did I get wrong with my disguise?" asked Draco

Dumbledore glared at him, "where is the real Mr Potter?"

"In his self defense class" said Draco, "I made him oversleep until the end of charms"

Draco glanced at Fawkes who seemed to acknowledge is wish, by bursting into flames

"Why?" asked Dumbledore, apparently undeterred by the fact that his pet had just caught fire, then again considering the implications that bird had on his life may is wasn't all that surprising

"I was trying to learn more about the boy-who-lived," said Draco, "after all, one must die at the hand of the other"

Draco laughed to himself as he watched Dumbledore pale fractionally

"How do you know about that?" asked Dumbledore

Score, thought Draco, I got the old coot interested, well here goes nothing, Draco drew a calming breath

"I have my sources" said Draco

"Who are you allied with?" asked Dumbledore

"Who do you think?" asked Draco, trying to irritate the old meddler

"Watch your tongue" snapped Dumbledore as he directed his wand in Draco's direction once more

"Ok" said Draco, "Keep you wig on straight, I'm a Keeper"

"Ah" said Dumbledore, "would that be one with or without an eight figure sum on his head?"

"Probably with" said Draco

"Good" said Dumbledore, "this seems to be a good week for capturing Keeper members"

Draco nodded absentmindedly

"Well" said Dumbledore, "I need to fire call Ayre and Aryan to ensure than Harry is indeed in their class and for the time being…"

Dumbledore flicked his wand in Draco's direction before walking over to the fireplace. Draco sighed to himself and tried to look around at the room, but found himself deprived of this simple pleasure by the spell Dumbledore had just cast on him. He glared fixedly at the headmaster's seat, not really because it was especially interesting, but because he was unable to glare at anything else, Draco found himself cursing dark lord who thought it was a good idea to leave a person completely unable to move for long periods of time, let's not forget, unable to breathe. Draco had never been more grateful that demons were able to hold their breath for a substantial amount of time.

He listened to the old man talking to on of those elven twins and cursed his current predicament and the old coot's carelessness; if he were human he would be dead by now.

"No" he heard the old coot say, "bring him over at the end of the lesson"

He listened to the man's shuffling steps and watched him slid into view as he settled himself into his seat. Dumbledore stared at Draco for a moment, before opening a draw in his desk and pulling out a vial of rosy coloured potion.

It seemed that Dumbledore was moving slowly on purpose as he walked around his desk and stood beside Draco's chair.

"Now" said Dumbledore, "I don't suppose you know what this is…not many people do"

Draco would have glared at Dumbledore if he wasn't frozen

"It is a clever little potion" said the former dark lord, "I noticed that at Privet Drive you were unaffected by the Truth serum, but this works in a different way, it doesn't force you to tell the truth"

Draco started to wonder if this lecture was going anywhere

"Its primary ingredient little spy is Gryphon blood" said Dumbledore

Suddenly Draco liked his situation even less; demons were very susceptible to the properties of Gryphons.

"There are two forms of the potion" said Grindlewald calmly, "the first is Guinevere's Sight, which allows the drinker to see a lie told by another person, a very popular potion in the Olden days, but since Gryphons have been hunted to extinction, supplies of the potion have become increasingly limited. Some even say that the last drop has been drunk. However there is another Gryphon blood based Draught, this one…Medusa's Tears, should you lie the punishment inflicted by the potion will be excruciating"

Dumbledore ran a finger along the line of Draco's jaw to his chin.

"And all it takes is one drop" said Dumbledore

He reached around behind Draco's head pulled it back by the hair forcing his mouth open with the one finger on his chin.

Draco wished there was something he could do to stop this sequence of events, but his attention was caught by the black dots which were swimming through his vision.

His subconscious registered a single drop spreading over his tongue as he slipped into unconsciousness.

…………………………………

Ten minutes into self defense Harry stormed into the classroom.

"I take it the meeting didn't go too well Harry" said Seamus

Harry turned to face him his face still contorted in anger

"Meeting?" asked Harry, "What bloody meeting"

"The one with Dumbledore" hinted Hermione nervously

"I wouldn't know" snarled Harry viciously, "after all, I only just woke up!"

He turned to glare at Ron

"Yeah Ron!" he snapped, "Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

"But you were already up when I woke up" said Ron

"Well then," said Harry, "maybe you can explain why I only just woke up having missed charms?"

"But" said Lavender from the other side of the room, "you didn't miss charms…"

"Do I look stupid?" asked Harry, "I was in bed"

"May be you were using a time turner" suggested Hermione

Harry shook his head violently

"Where the hell would I find one of those?" asked Harry, "may be someone was impersonating me"

Ron snorted

"Come on mate!" he said, "how likely is that?"

Harry shrugged

"More likely than me finding a time turner, that's for sure" he said

"Harry Potter!" called Ayre over the murmur of conversation in the self defense class

"Yes" said Harry

The room fell silent

"Yes Headmaster" Ayre's voice cut across the now silent classroom, "he is here, do you want me to bring him up?"

"Very well headmaster" said Ayre

He straightened up and put out the fire

"Come over here Harry" said Aryan

"I suppose I had better go and face the music" said Harry making a face

"Aren't you supposed to be sparring?" Ayre asked the still classroom

There was a flurry of action and Harry had to dodge more than a few misdirected kicks and punches before he reached Aryan.

"Your majesty" he said in Elvish, "when did you break out?"

"Last night" said Harry

"How? Why isn't it in the paper?" asked Aryan

"Well" said Harry, "Tonks accidentally left the door unlocked and I left an illusion in my cell"

"We have a more serious problem" said Aryan

"I know" said Harry, "Fawkes told me"

"Do we rescue Draco now?" asked Aryan

"I'm not sure how we can" said Harry, "what did Dum-?"

Harry got no further with his question as he was interrupted by a burst of phoenix song followed by a flash of light.

"Take the paper out of claws" Harry prompted Aryan

"Yes sire" said Aryan

You need to rescue your friend said Fawkes

"Why?" asked Harry

Don not interrupt squawked Fawkes, Dumbledore has administered him with Medusa's tears

Harry swore loudly causing the class to look at him askance

"Tell them that the headmaster has told you to cancel the lesson in favour of taking me to his office" said Harry quickly, "then fire call Polik"

"Yes Sire" said Aryan just as Ayre started to say

"Sorry, but we are going to have to cut the class short" he said, "Hermione, Ron and Neville please stay behind"

Everyone's eyes were alight with curiosity

"It is a minor emergency" said Aryan, "nothing more"

As soon as the door had closed Harry disaparated

"I hate it when he does that" said Ron

…………………………….

Harry apparated in to the dungeons and transformed into Dumbledore before knocking on the potions classroom door

"Professor Moonshine" he said as sedately as he could manage, "Could I have a word with you in your office"

"The timing is not ideal" said Moonshine nonchalantly, "the potion these students are making is at a very delicate stage, it worth one third of their NEWT"

Harry flicked his hand in the direction of the cauldrons

"They are under a stasis charm," said Harry

"Very well" said Moonshine, he snapped off a brief order to the students not to touch anything and to try and be quiet before following Harry out of the door, "headmaster your timing is hardly convenient"

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed Moonshine's sleeve before disaparating.

……………………………

Harry landed in the self defense classroom

"Everyone touch me, quick" he yelled

"So much for a hello!" said Hermione.

Once they were all touching him Harry focused hard on nowhere.

"Where is this Harry?" asked Hermione

"Nowhere" said Harry

"Great," said Moonshine, "you mean to say that you dragged me out of my NEWTs potions class to show me nowhere"

"No" growled Harry, "I brought you all here because"

"You needed more time?" asked Death from behind Harry

"Well" said Harry, "I could say that I came to enjoy the view…but there really isn't one!"

"Hey" said Ron, "I remember you"

"You'd be surprised how many people don't" said Death gloomily

"Well then" said Moonshine, "we don't have all the time in the world, why have you dragged us all here?"

"It's Draco" said Harry

"What about him?" asked Ron

"Well" said Harry, "Dumbledore caught him impersonating me"

"Admittedly it will put Draco out of action for a while" said Moonshine

"More than that" said Harry, "Dumbledore has administered Medusa's tears"

"What!" exclaimed Hermione and Moonshine in sync

"Ninety three people have died from the use of that potion" said Death

"Ninety three?" asked Harry, "how?"

"Well" said Death, "there have been a few cases of poisoning due to an overdose, but most of them occurred during Grindlewald's time in power"

"Why?" asked Harry

"It is because of the House-elf blood he adds to the concoction" said Death

"How does that affect it?" asked Moonshine his brow creasing

"It doesn't affect the performance; it doesn't even render the anti serum completely useless" said Death, "in as much as the victim will die a swift and painless death upon drinking the anti serum"

"How?" asked Hermione

"Well" said Death, "the house-elf blood in the potion combines with the Kappa blood in the anti serum to form a swift acting poison"

"Damn" said Moonshine, "What if you were to replace the Kappa blood with three parts phoenix seven parts angelic?"

"No good" said Harry, "the phoenix blood would react with the ground basilisk fang"

"And the angel blood wouldn't work unless it was backed up by phoenix blood" said Moonshine

"What about elven blood?" asked Harry

"No good" said Polik, "the gryphon blood and the elven blood would explode when mixed within the human body"

"What about hippogriff blood?" asked Hermione

"No magically powerful enough to override the Gryphon blood" said Moonshine

"But a kappa is?" asked Ron, "I don't understand"

"Kappa have no prey because they are so highly magical, there very bodies are ingrained with magic, eat a Kappa and you will have indigestion for which the term, blast radius will be appropriate" said Moonshine, "anyway Hippogriffs were the result of griffins mating with horses, so their blood is double diluted from the source"

"Why are you looking to replace the blood?" asked Neville, "couldn't you alter another part of the potion?"

"Changing the blood would be the easiest way" said Polik, "since it is a blood ingredient which has caused the problem"

"Well" said Harry, "let's talk about this at another point, at the moment our main priority is to rescue Draco"

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Ron

…………………………….

"Now, now" said Dumbledore, "I don't want you going off to sleep quite yet, pretty boy"

Draco ignored him as he enjoyed the luxury of being able to breathe once more

"Now" said Dumbledore, "where are the Keeper headquarters?"

Draco didn't say anything. Sometimes that was the best way to deal with this type of potion. However this time he was out of luck as sharp pain started to travel up one of his legs

"Silly me" said Dumbledore, "did I forget to mention that the potion treats a lack of answer as a lie?"

"Yes you did" said Draco, "you sadistic bas…"

Draco got no further as pain ripped across his chest

"I'm sorry" said Dumbledore, "but I am afraid that my parents were both definitely married when I was conceived…"

Draco glared at him

"Tell me" said Dumbledore, "why were you impersonating Harry Potter?"

"Because my king told me to" spat out Draco, wincing against the pain which remained in his muscles from his last 'lie', luckily he was safe.

"And who might you king be?" asked Dumbledore

"A descendant of Adacse" said Draco knowing that although it was the truth it would mean nothing to Dumbledore

"Do I know him?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes" said Draco

"Is he within the school?" asked Dumbledore

Draco nodded, but realised his mistake as his entire body was suddenly racked with pain.

Dumbledore trace the line of Draco ear with a finger before whispering into it

"A vocal response is required"

He lifted the potion vial up and painted Draco's lips with the potion

"I think you need a larger dose, a strong beast like you, this pain must barely feel like a prickle" he said a dangerous note in his voice

Draco shuddered slightly at the maniacal evil in the man's eyes

"So tell me" said Dumbledore, "Are Miss Granger and Mr Weasly in the Keepers?"

"No" said Draco forcefully thinking of Arthur Weasly and Hermione's sister

"What is Ed's real name?" asked Dumbledore

Draco swore to himself, he couldn't get around that question, he braced himself for the inevitable pain. Sure enough it came, ripping through his entire body every nerve was on fire, searing hot pain shot through his body.

"Are you sure you don't want to answer that one?" asked Dumbledore

"Certain" spat Draco, his head was spinning and his entire body felt like it was going to tear itself apart

"Is Harry Potter a member of the Keepers?" asked Dumbledore

Draco screwed up his face and waited for the pain. When it came he found himself screaming and writhing on the floor, he felt like all his blood was on fire burning, frying every vessel in his body. It seemed to last for hours.

"Are you alright?" asked Dumbledore

"What do you think dumba-?" Draco started to say, but he was cut odd by a feeling of mass rupture through out his body. He screamed and screamed trying to move, yet afraid lest this movement increase the pain.

"Now" said Dumbledore, before the torture was over, "what is your name?"

"Draco…" Draco started but was cut off by the potion coming into affect almost immediately

"It that you final answer?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes" said Draco spitting blood out over the carpet

"What are the true names of all the Keepers?" asked Dumbledore

Draco just spat on Dumbledore's shoes, before he started contorting his body in pain once more.

Dumbledore was just about to ask another question when the door swung open to reveal Ayre and Aryan.

…………………………………

"What are you doing here?" asked Dumbledore

Aryan held forth the note which Harry had modified from the scarp of paper Fawkes had carried with him.

"What is this?" asked Dumbledore as he grabbed it and read it, "this is a forgery…I did not send this letter"

"It arrived with Fawkes" said Harry pushing past Ayre and Aryan

"Really" murmured Dumbledore, "are you certain it was Fawkes?"

"It was a phoenix" said Harry, "and it isn't exactly as if there are loads of them around is it!"

"It could have been the Keeper's phoenix" said Dumbledore affecting a pensive air

Harry scowled up at Dumbledore

The headmaster turned to Ayre and Aryan

"Thank you for bringing Harry up here" said the headmaster, "I will see you at dinner"

Ayre and Aryan shot Harry anxious looks before retreating from the office

"So what did you want to see me about?" asked Harry, "Seamus told me that you took me up here, but obviously it wasn't me…have you found out who it is?"

"No" ground out Dumbledore, "but the ministry have already taken him away for questioning"

Harry knew he was lying and didn't need any mighty might power of the Daemions to ascertain this, the familiar foot sticking out from behind the desk was suffice

"Mr Potter, would you care for tea?" asked Dumbledore, "I realise that we started the year on a bad foot, maybe I can convince you that I have learnt the error of my ways"

Harry was extremely tempted to burst out laughing but managed, by some miracle to control the urge.

"Well sir" said Harry thinking quickly, "I'm not sure how things have become so bad between us…it just seemed like there was something in my head telling me that because you were once a dark lord you would always be evil…I am sorry"

"There, there Harry" said Dumbledore, "all that is in the past may be forgiven…sit down"

The Headmaster conjured two cups of tea

"So Harry" said the headmaster kicking Draco's foot under the desk, "I have been wondering how you found out that I was Octavious Grindlewald?"

"I received a letter" said Harry, "a couple of days before I left the Dursleys, it warned me to be careful and that all was not what it seemed, the author suggested that I train"

"So you did" said Dumbledore understandingly

Harry nodded, "a couple of weeks later I received another letter in the same handwriting, it was this letter which pointed out your previous affiliation to the dark side"

The old coot looked extremely interested

"Did you keep the letters?" asked Dumbledore, "they may have traces of compulsion charms"

"No" said Harry slowly, "both letters had self destruct clauses woven into the parchment, once I had finished reading them they disintegrated into ash"

Dumbledore sighed deeply, "Well I suppose that clears up that issue…I suppose you have a lot of work to be doing" he said

Harry nodded

"Well" said Dumbledore, "don't let me keep you"

"Thank you," said Harry, he stretched slightly, "life has been tiring of late"

He stretched his left leg a little further

"Yes" said the old coot, "I agree with you on that one"

Harry's leg touched against Draco's foot, bingo

……………………………………

"Hey Harry" said Draco, "Where are we?"

"Nowhere" said Harry, "are you alright?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something, before closing his mouth and then blurted out

"No"

"Sorry" said Harry awkwardly, "can you walk?"

"Yes" said Draco, "what is your plan?"

"I rather fancy" said a third voice, "that Harry wishes for you to take his place in the chair before walking out of the room"

"But" said Draco, "under the influence of this potion…"

"If he asks you any questions then you will have to answer" said Harry, "truthfully, damn why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're stupid?" asked Draco, "how am I supposed to get out of this one?"

"You could always try the rite of Nami-Adacse" said Death

"Over my dead body" growled Draco

"Fine by me," said Death

"What rite is this?" asked Harry

Draco's cheeks had taken on a light pink tinge

"The rite Nami-Adacse used to aid a mouse demon who had been fed Gryphon blood" said Draco

"What must we do?" asked Harry

"I have to bite you're…" Draco paused wondering how to best phrase this, he waited a second too long and collapsed to the floor hissing and swearing in pain.

"What the demon was trying to say" said Death, "is that the ritual requires Daemionic blood, can you change the composition of yours?"

Harry nodded, then frowned for a moment

"I can make almost all of my blood Daemionic" he said

"That should do" said Death, "now this is the more complex side of the ritual, all you have to do is willingly allow the wolf to bite your chest"

"My WHAT?" exclaimed Harry

"To be precise" said Death, pretending not to have noticed Harry's screech, "The left breast, it is the most magical being so close to the heart"

Harry scowled, he had always thought that fate was a two toed little…and this…this just proved him right.

Death turned to Harry, "you might want to prepare for the ritual" he said

"How?" asked Harry

"Well" said Death, "you could start by taking off you robes and shirt, or they will end up being blood stained"

Harry scowled at Death before banishing his robes and shirt to his trunk. He turned to face Draco.

"Let's get this over with" he said

Draco seemed tense, but that could have been due to the excruciating pain he had just been in. He approached somewhat reluctantly eventually reaching up to rest his hand a few millimetres from Harry's chest.

"Are you sure?" asked Draco

"Yes" said Harry, "for one the Keepers need you and two if you die I wont be able to return to the demon realm"

"Good point" said Draco, "and there was me thinking that you loved me"

"Oh that too of course" said Harry

"Good thing you won't after this" said Draco, he lunged forward and bit into Harry's chest, Harry screamed with the pain as Draco gnawed on his chest.

"Are you quite finished massacring my six pack?" asked Harry as Draco lifted his head clear.

"Yes" said Draco, "thank you your majesty"

"Call me that again Draco" said Harry, "and I will personally rip your entire body into shreds"

"You couldn't touch me" said Draco

"Probably not" said Harry, "but the thought is a good one"

"From your point of view" said Draco

"My point of view say that we need to get a move on" said Harry as he transformed into Draco.

Draco nodded and transformed into Harry.

"Here we go again" said Draco

"Another time, but it feels the same," said Harry sarcastically

"Good bye Harry" said Death

"Good bye" said Harry, he grabbed Draco and returned to Dumbledore's office

…………………………..

AN/ NB. The…method of cure is actually referenced to a norse myth…I DON'T have a twisted mind…

Sorry, wanted to get that off my chest

Thank you for waiting


	42. Chapter 42:Asphixiation

Chapter forty two

Harry landed behind Dumbledore's desk, he was getting better at this interdimensional travel lark after all. He examined the hem of Dumbledore's robes for want of anything better to do, he was surprised to notice the number of supposedly dark runes embroidered into the hemming. He shifted his attention to the conversation between Draco and Dumbledore

"Well" Draco said, "I will hope to see you again soon…can you tell me when the ministry decides to hold the trial?"

"Of course" said Dumbledore, "talking of trials, I suppose you will want to attend the trial of Peter Pettigrew tomorrow"

"I would be very grateful if I could professor Dumbledore" said Draco

Harry mentally thanked Draco.

"Well, Harry" said Dumbledore, "I will see you here tomorrow at eight O' Clock, I am afraid we will have to stay for the entire session, but it will be worth it I assure you"

"Thank you head master" said Draco, "see you tomorrow"

Draco stood up and headed over to the door.

"Good bye Harry" said the interfering old man

"Good bye headmaster" Draco replied with extreme sincerity before closing the door behind him

"Bloody phoenix" muttered the redundant dark lord, "how the hell did you manage to command Fawkes to do your bidding?"

Dumbledore glared at Harry

"How have you countered the spell and the potion?" asked Dumbledore

"What do you mean?" asked Harry pretending to be perplexed

"Another dose" muttered the slightly insane dark lord, he grabbed Harry's jaw and forced it open before placing a fair number of drops into his mouth

He looked down and glared at Harry

"Are you an elf?" he spat

"No" said Harry calmly

"Who sent that message?" asked Dumbledore

Harry pursed his lips then started writhing and screaming

"Do the Keepers know that I am Grindlewald?" asked Dumbledore over Harry's screams

"Y-you make it pretty obvious" spat Harry panting

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow

"How did the Keepers learn of the prophecy?" asked Dumbledore

Harry considered his options before starting to spasm and scream once more.

"So loyal" said Dumbledore, "why allow yourself to suffer so much pain for people who will leave you to die in Azkaban?"

Harry rolled his eyes, he supposed these techniques might have worked if he was in extreme pain. He made a passable attempt at acting like he was in extreme pain before lying limp on the floor once more.

Dumbledore reached down and grabbed Harry's hair

"How do you throw off the potion?" he screamed in Harry's face, but before Harry could answer Dumbledore had thrown a fully immobilising curse in Harry's face, he listened to the old coot's footsteps as he shuffled through another of his drawers.

"Dumbledore!" called a voice from the fire place, "Dumbledore! It's Watson here!"

Dumbledore scowled and marched over to the fire place

"Watson!" said Dumbledore, Harry noticed a slightly peeved note in his voice

it was obvious that the head in the fire place had not noticed it as they continued blithely.

"Dumbledore, I just got your message!" said Watson, "I've just gathered a squad to come and collect him"

"Very good Watson" said Dumbledore, "send them over as soon as they are arranged"

Dumbledore returned to stand over Harry

"Amazing curse isn't it" he commented, "one normally uses it in duelling, amazing for battle situations. Locks down your magic and prevents you from moving, breathing, speaking…"

He turned away from Harry

"In fact the only muscle it doesn't render completely unable to move is the heart" he turned back, "strange isn't it"

Harry gloomily pondered his fate, was this curse even legal

"Technically a dark art though" said Dumbledore thoughtfully, "so very useful"

The fire in the grate flared green and Harry tried to draw a breath of relief, however in a somewhat prophetic manner, he was unable to…however this could have had something to do with the curse he was currently being held under.

"Kilroy" said Dumbledore, "how long until Ed's trial?"

"Tomorrow" said Kilroy, "here is the reward for the capture of the wolf demon, where is he?"

"Behind my desk," said Dumbledore, "I have him under a body bind hex"

Harry heard footsteps coming around to visit him in his lonely position behind the desk.

"We will take him from here" said Kilroy, "enjoy you last breath of freedom Keeper, because it is the last one you will ever get in you miserable little life"

"Sir" said another familiar voice from behind him

"What is it Bell?" snarled Kilroy

"He doesn't seem to be breathing, Kilroy sir!" said Bell anxiously

"Thank you for that Bell" said Kilroy, "He is probably just holding his breath"

"Sir!" said Bell, "he isn't even blinking"

"How do we know if these strange non-human's even need to breathe" snapped Kilroy, "Now get back in line, Watson, Campbell, see to the prisoner"

"Yes sir" said the aurors behind Kilroy

Harry wished he could glower at Dumbledore, curse him or something, but he was completely helpless. The best Harry could do was to think insults in Dumbledore's direction.

The aurors carried him over to the fireplace and he was whisked away in a blur of fireplaces.

…………………………….

Draco stumbled through the corridors of Hogwarts, but he was unable to walk very far until he collapsed. Luckily for him nearly head-less Nick happened to come along the corridor not ten minutes later.

Thus it was that Draco was startled to wake up and find himself in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. He groaned, why him? Harry was one dead Daemion!

"Mr Potter!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey, "thank goodness you are safe, what do you remember you were found in the middle of the charms corridor with extensive internal bleeding. Can you remember anything?"

"N-no" said Draco

"There were traces of an unknown toxin in your blood" said Madame Pomfrey

Draco raised a mental eyebrow, so Gryphon blood had become an unknown Toxin, well that was interesting.

"I think it might have been a potion I tried to brew, I thought it might have been good enough to take, but I think I may have mixed up some of my ingredients" said Draco

"What were you brewing?" asked Madame Pomfrey

Draco cast his eyes down pretending to be remorseful

"I was trying to mix dreamless sleep" said Draco

"Are you still getting those dreams?" asked Madame Pomfrey

Draco nodded, Madame Pomfrey's mouth took a hard line

"I thought we had deduced that the dreams were not being stopped by dreamless sleep" she said

"I was trying a variation" said Draco hopelessly

"Dumbledore told me that the dreams had stopped after you occulemncy classes with the late professor Snape" said Madame Pomfrey dubiously

"They didn't" said Draco, "although I practice occulemncy, they still come"

"Are you sure you are Mr Potter?" asked Madame Pomfrey

"Yes" said Draco, "of course I know who I am"

"I don't know who you are, but I can be certain that you are not Mr Potter" said Madame Pomfrey

"I'm a friend of his" said Draco

"Part of his little army I suppose" said Madame Pomfrey

Draco nodded

"I need to go and stand in for him" he said

"Does he know you are doing that?" asked Madame Pomfrey, "after all I know he is in the ministry at the moment"

"Yes" said Draco, "I'm just making sure no one gets suspicious"

"So what attacked you?" asked Madame Pomfrey

"Dumbledore" said Draco

"Why?" asked Madame Pomfrey

"He caught me imitating Harry" said Draco, "luckily I was able to summon another Keeper, they pretended to be me"

"But…" said Madame Pomfrey

"But" said Draco, "Dumbledore had already dosed me up with Medusa's tears…"

"Hence the extensive internal bleeding" said Madame Pomfrey

Draco nodded

"I'm afraid" said Madame Pomfrey, "that we don't keep the antidote in the school medicine cupboard"

"That is understandable" said Draco

The nurse looked him up and down

"I suppose you will want to be going?" said Madame Pomfrey

"Unfortunately" said Draco, "although your very presence is a delight I must away"

"Fie for shame" said Madame Pomfrey, "be gone foul demon"

"Me foul?" said Draco, "I'm hurt"

She smiled at him

"Try not to be caught again anytime soon" she said, "someone might attempt an exorcism"

"So…do you ever find this job boring?" asked Draco

"No" said Madame Pomfrey sternly, "and I don't want you talking shop…now get lost before I decided that you need at least half a month's hospitalisation"

"You wouldn't want to block up one of your beds for that long" said Draco

"Well" said Madame Pomfrey, "I will if you stay too much longer!"

Draco sprinted towards the door and bolted down the corridor towards the great hall, leaving a smirking school nurse in his wake.

"Works every time" she muttered to herself.

…………………………………….

Harry sat gloomily in a very familiar torture chair with Kilroy's wand in his face

"Finite Incantatem" he shouted, but nothing happened

Harry thought to himself…wait a moment, Dumbledore said that the spell stopped one using their magic and muscle, but he never said and thing about the mind. He focused his thoughts in Kilroy's direction, but was met with occulemency shields.

He considered his other options. Bell…he focused a beam of thought in Bell's direction.

"What spell did Dumbledore say he used?" asked Kilroy

Campbell shrugged, "full body bind"

Kilroy scratched his head, "I suppose Dumbledore's spell would be considerably stronger than my counter…dual finite" he muttered

Campbell cleared his wand and similarly pointed it in Harry's face, Harry ignored it as he continued to focus in Bell's direction. He felt the burst of magic fail again. There he was…Harry gently probed forward, he felt Bell stiffen as he entered his mind.

…………………………………….

Harry found himself in a room with two tables and one chair.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Bell

"Interesting Occulemency" said Harry

"It is what we are taught in healer school" said Bell

"Great" said Harry, "now tell this to Kilroy, I am not under a full body bind, it is either the Cnidaria Paralynsa or the Body freezing curse"

"I haven't heard of either of those" said Bell

"Well" said Harry, "that might be because they have been dark arts material for a couple of hundred years"

"What does the curse seem to be doing?" asked Bell

Harry gave him a funny look

"It has completely paralysed all my muscles except my heart" said Harry, "my magic is also bound"

"So it is probably a two part spell" said Bell, "one part prevents signals being sent down the motor neurones, the heart isn't attacked because of its myogenic nature…hmm and the magic part is a simple constricting spell"

Harry nodded

"Do you know of any counter curse?" asked Bell

"No" said Harry, "but I am hoping that Kilroy might"

He flopped into the chair, "Do you mind if I wait here?" he asked

"No" said Bell

…………………………………….

"Kilroy" exclaimed Bell

"So you are back with us" said Kilroy, "thought you could doze off on duty did you?"

Bell scowled at Kilroy

"I was communicating with the prisoner" said Bell

"How?" asked Kilroy

"The same way a healer communicates with a patient who is in a coma" said Bell

"No need to go into detail, what did he say?" asked Kilroy

"He said that it is not the full body bind" said Bell

"I think we had already ascertained that" sneered Kilroy

"He thinks that it might be Cnidaria Paralynsa or the Body freezing curse" said Bell

Kilroy's expression darkened

"Why would Dumbledore put him under either of those curses?" he growled, "find out how long he has been under the curse"

Bell's expression became blank for a few moments

"He says he has been under the curse for at least ten minutes" said Bell, "he also says that he will soon die"

"Ten minutes!" said Kilroy, "why isn't he dead?"

"He says" said Bell, "that his species can hold their breath for considerably longer than humans can, but he thinks that he has almost run out of air"

"Right" said Kilroy, "did he say why Dumbledore used this curse on him?"

"He said, that Dumbledore used it after he broke out of a full body bind" said Bell

"But anyone can do that" said Kilroy, "why would Dumbledore resort to these curses?"

Bell shrugged, then winced

"What is it?" asked Kilroy

"He is dead" said Bell

…………………………………….

Draco slowly descended the main staircase

"Hey Harry!" called Dean behind him, "how did your meeting with the headmaster go?"

"Well enough" said Draco, "it turns out that some one was mimicking me…"

"Really?" asked Dean wide eyed, "that is really bad, was it a death eater?"

"I don't know" said Draco, "he had already been taken to the ministry when I arrived in Dumbledore's office…what time is it?"

Dean looked at him funny, "just before supper" he said

"Sorry" said Draco, "I got hit with a funny spell, I was in the hospital wing unconscious all afternoon"

They walked into the Great hall

"Why where you walking through the charms corridor anyway?" asked Dean, "its not on the route between the headmaster's office and the library"

Draco stared at Dean, as far as he was aware Dean Thomas had never been to the headmaster's office.

"Uh…I needed to go and see Flitwick" said Draco

"Uh huh" said Dean as he sat down next to Ron, "hey Weasly, I've found our elusive celebrity…three guesses where he spent the afternoon"

"In Cho Chang's dorm?" suggested Seamus, he ducked as Draco propelled a bun at his forehead, "sorry, I forgot about you swinging the other way"

If Draco had been Draco he would have at this moment finished the business with a poisoned dagger, but since he was Harry he settled for the slightly less satisfying gesture of pouring boiling hot bouillabaisse over the loud mouthed half elven.

"What the…was that for?" screeched Seamus from under the Cray fish which were currently adorning his hair.

"You insulted my masculinity" said Draco calmly before seating himself at the table.

"Do you have a problem with gays?" asked a boy from the year above mildly

"No" said Draco, "I have no problems at all with other people being thus inclined, but personally, I.am.not"

He snatched a chicken leg from a patter and started to eat it ravenously

"You eat like an animal, Harry" said Hermione bossily, "do try to learn some manners before we are all sick"

"We are all animals Hermione" said Draco, "thus is the nature of the Dragon"

Hermione gasped, Ron frowned

"I don't get it" he said, "Hermione…what's wrong?"

"Nothing" muttered Hermione, "Harry was quoting a muggle philosopher"

"Ah" said Ron, clearly not comprehending any meaning

"Which philosopher?" asked Dean

"A Chinese one" said Draco lightly, "I doubt you would have heard of him"

Dean raised an eyebrow, but didn't reply

"So" said Draco, "what did I miss this afternoon?"

"Not much" said Ron, "how was your meeting with Dumbledore?"

"It went aright" said Draco, "he told me that someone had been imitating me"

"But you already knew that" said Hermione

"and I told him as much" said Draco, "he said that he would take me to Pettigrew's trial"

"A trial?" asked Hermione, "already?"

"As far as I can tell, the Keepers gave the rat to Moody and told him to take it to Bones" said Draco, "the trial is tomorrow"

"It is a shame that Sirius died before he could be acquitted" said Hermione

Draco nodded

"That is why I am going to the trial" said Harry, "for Sirius"

"A toast to Sirius" said Seamus raising his goblet of pumpkin juice, he glanced at Draco who realised that Seamus wanted him to declare the toast

"To Sirius" he said, "never was there a braver mutt"

Draco suddenly noticed that most of the Gryffindor table was staring at them.

Hermione rolled her eyes

"Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew is going on trial for betrayal and being a deatheater tomorrow" she said, "the out come of that trial will prove that Sirius Black was innocent"

A brief silence greeted her words, but soon broken by a roar of chattering as people exchanged rumours.

Draco grimaced,

"Was that really necessary?" he asked

"Probably" said Hermione, "hey listen, there is a whole load of theory which Professor McGonagall taught us today…we should run through it or you are never going to get it"

"Yeah" said Ron, "bloody irritating if you ask me…we spent the entire lesson taking notes on conjuring, I still don't get why we have to learn it…surely we could just transfigure something from nearby…"

"Come on Ron" said Hermione, "I don think you managed to get all the notes down correctly"

"Can I come too?" asked Neville, "I really didn't understand the last section concerning the conjuring of living creatures"

Hermione nodded absentmindedly as she stood up.

"Maybe we could all just study it as a group" said Dean, "McGonagall seemed very distracted during transfiguration"

Draco noticed panic flit across Hermione's eyes, he started looking for a decent excuse get rid of Dean.

"Dean!" exclaimed Seamus, "I need you help with that charms essay on the Ofura charm and variations thereof"

The relief in the air was practically tangible, a flicker of disappointment crossed Dean's eyes

"What you mean you haven't done it yet?" he exclaimed, "that essay is due in tomorrow…Seamus you are completely hopeless"

Draco, Ron and Hermione walked away from the table as quickly as they could, without seeming too suspicious.

…………………………………..

Kilroy stared blankly down at the corpse on the torture room floor

"Cause of death, healer" he barked

Bell flicked his wand in the figure's direction

"Asphyxiation" he muttered, "caused by the spell"

"Naturally" said Kilroy, "that was the purpose of the spell when it was first invented…I am still mystified as to why Dumbledore used it"

"and why he said it was full body bind" piped up Campbell

The three aurors stared at the corpse once more

"What if" said Bell, "Dumbledore cast the spell because he didn't want the Keeper to be able to talk"

Kilroy glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow

"Can you perform a full autopsy?" he asked, "I want to know all the potions he has been fed, all the spell which have been cast on him in the last few days and if you could a detailed analysis of his biological structure"

Bell glanced down at the corpse

"It might take a little while, sir" he said, "I don't suppose I could request civilian aid"

"No Auror Bell" said Kilroy, "you may not. I want you to treat this corpse with level seven clearance"

Bell's eyes widened considerably, Level seven clearance mean that even the chief of the wizengamot could not inferior with his investigation.

"Permission to use this room sir" he said as he prepared his wand for the task

"Yes" said Kilroy as he headed towards the door, "call us back when you have finished"

"I may require assistance" said Bell

Kilroy glanced over his shoulder,

"Campbell" he said, "stay here and help Bell in anyway necessary"

The big auror shuddered before slamming the door shut behind him.

"I guess Kilroy doesn't care for dead bodies" said Campbell snidely

"He probably doesn't want to watch me slice him open" said Bell bluntly, "now, can you help me with the spell and potion detection spells?"

Campbell had stumbled back when Bell had mentioned cutting open

"I-I don't k-know the spells" he stammered

"That's fine" said Bell, "only one of the wizards present needs to say the spell anyway"

He paused for a moment to spread parchment over a table he had just conjured; he tapped this and then beckoned to Campbell who was now trembling like a leaf.

"Hold my hand" said Bell holding out his hand, "and place your wand tip on the stomach"

Campbell complied warily.

Bell placed his wand on the corpse's lips and muttered a phrase on latin. On the table a black quill had winkled into existence and started scribbling.

"See" said Bell, "it's not that bad"

"Your not going to cut him up are you?" asked Campbell

"No" said Bell, "of course not, Kilroy did not specifically ask for a full autopsy, so we will just stick to identification spells"

Campbell looked like he was about to collapse with relief.

Bell smirked.

……………………………….

"So" said Ron, "how did the plan work?"

"It didn't really" said Hermione

"What went wrong?" asked Neville

"Harry landed himself back in ministry custody I guess" snapped Hermione

Draco snorted

"What?" snapped Hermione

"It is just amusing that he seems to be spending more time at the ministry than at school at the moment" said Draco

Hermione huffed to herself

"I wish he would pay more attention to his school work" she muttered

"Come on Hermione" said Neville, "he has done this year before"

"Yes" said Hermione, "I know that but that was in 1066 or something, there have been thousands of spells invented since then"

"I know" said Ron, "but the thing that I find interesting is that he seems to be using them quite frequently in battle situations"

"That is a good point" said Draco, "after all his majesty's fighting style is somewhat unique"

"Of course it is" snapped Hermione, "it is a mix of two very different fighting styles"

"Huh?" said Ron with eminent uneducated grace

"What Hermione is trying to say" said Draco, "is that Harry mixes the current fighting style with the one used in the time of the founders, with interesting effects"

"It seems to be effective" said Neville

Hermione turned to stare at Draco

"What happened to Harry?" she asked

"Well" said Draco, "he performed the right of Nami-Adacse and then took my place as I was suffering from extensive internal bleeding"

"And what happened to him?" asked Hermione

"I don't know" said Draco, "apart from the being at the ministry part…for all I know he could be dead"

"Why would he be dead?" asked Neville

"A curse" said Draco, "I don't know its name, but it stops you breathing or accessing your magic, I passed out before Dumbledore lifted it…it is possible that Dumbledore gave Harry to the aurors under this curse…to avoid questions about the Medusa's tears"

Hermione looked fretful,

"When to you suppose he will be back?" she asked anxiously

"Well" said Draco, "judging by last time I doubt he will be out in time for Peter Pettigrew's trial"

Ron snorted loudly

"I think Harry would battle through the fiery pits of hell to be in that courtroom tomorrow" he said

"Well" said Draco, "lets hope that he hasn't died then"

They were sitting in the kitchen of Harry's apartment

"We should probably be heading back soon" said Hermione absentmindedly

"Yeah" said Ron, "it is almost curfew"

Draco groaned at the prospect of spending another night in the obscenely red room.

"You know what though" said Hermione, "we really need to develop a code or something so we can convey messages in the presence of non-members"

"I didn't think I did that too badly today" said Draco, "but perhaps it could be useful, just for small things though"

"I don't think it can be vocal though" said Hermione, "too obvious, how about simple hand gesture?"

"The idea has merit" said Draco

"Well" said Neville, "one sign should definitely be, I am not really the person I seem to be"

"A bit long winded" said Ron

"Yes" said Neville, "but the way Draco and Harry carry on it would be very useful"

Hermione nodded

"We would have to organise it in a meeting" said Draco, "or else it could lead to confusion"

"We need to get going" said Neville, "five minutes until curfew"

"You forget" said Hermione, "Ron and I are prefects…we could just say that you got lost"

Neville made a face

"Do you really think that even I could get lost now that I am in my sixth year here?" he asked

"Yes" said Ron heartlessly, "after all this is you we are talking about!"

"I am very offended" said Neville haughtily

"Come on" said Draco, "lets get back, we don't need anyone being suspicious"

…………………………………….

"Thank you Dean" said Seamus jovially, "you're a life saver"

"Always have been" said Dean smugly, "I've got to run, I'll see you back in the common room"

The muggleborn boy swiftly made his way out of the library; if he had cared to look back he would have seen Seamus raising an elegant eyebrow in his direction. However he didn't care to look back. This was probably due to the fact that he was late for a meeting with the esteemed headmaster.

He sprinted the charms corridor and blurted out the password and took the steps on the rotating staircase three at a time. Nervously he reached up and knocked on the door.

"Come in Mr Thomas" Dumbledore called through the door

Dean eased the door open and sidled into the room

"You are late" grumbled the elderly headmaster

"Sorry headmaster" said Dean, "Seamus wanted help with an essay, it would have been suspicious if I had refused"

"Very well" said Dumbledore, "I will accept your excuse this time, now what news do you have?"

"Potter was being very outspoken during Charms" said Dean, "he also made a crude joke in reference to Draco Malfoy…He came into supper late, he said that he had been in the hospital wing all day due to a misdirected charm on the charms corridor…"

"It there anything else?" asked Dumbledore

Dean scratched his head

"Yes" he said "now that I think about it he said something very strange at dinner"

"And what was this?" asked Dumbledore

"Hermione told him that he ate like an animal" said Dean, "he replied and I quote, 'we are all animals, Hermione, thus is the way of the dragon' "

Dumbledore frowned

"And what was Miss Grangers reaction to that?" asked Dumbledore

"She gasped" said Dean, "Ron didn't seem to understand though"

"Me Weasly's brain is frequently not his best ally" sneered Dumbledore, "well, you have given me much to think about"

Dean glowed with pride, he knew that if he managed this job correctly he would end up as head boy.

"Goodnight Dean" said Dumbledore, "remember to keep you eyes and ears open"

"Goodnight headmaster" said Dean

…………………………………..

"Campbell said that you were already finished" said Kilroy as he stalked into the room

"Yes" said Bell in a self satisfied tone, "here is the list of potions with which the prisoner was dosed with in the last two hours and the spells cast upon the corpse in the last two days…and the detailed analysis of biological structure"

"Would it be possible for you to display the persons who cast these spells?" asked Kilroy

Bell frowned and then nodded before sketching a rune on the back of the parchment.

"Stop mucking around, Bell!" exclaimed Kilroy

"What do you mean?" asked Bell confused

"According to this parchment we were torturing this man two days ago," said Kilroy, "it also proves that Dumbledore cast the spell which killed him"

"But" said Bell, "since he biological analysis shows that he is not human it can not classified as murder"

Kilroy scowled and move onto the potions sheet

"WHAT!" he exclaimed

"What is it?" asked Campbell

"Medusa's tears" he said

"I didn't realise that there was any of that potion left" said Bell

"There shouldn't be" said Kilroy, "interestingly, it is Grindlewald's special brew"

"How would Dumbledore have got hold of that?" asked Campbell

"none of this leaves this room" snapped Kilroy, "the last thing we need at the moment is speculation, this matter will be put to one side until the war is over. For the moment this is case closed"

"I suppose we had better tell Bones" said Bell

Before Kilroy could respond there was a frantic knocking on the door

"Enter" called Kilroy

It was Watson

"Auror Kilroy" he exclaimed, "Ed…prisoner three thousand two hundred and thirty five and a quarter has vanished"

"What?" asked Kilroy

"It must have been an illusion" said Bell, "connected to this man…when he died the illusion died"

"Have you told Bones yet?" asked Kilroy

"No" said Watson

"I will go and report now" said Kilroy, "Bell, Campbell dispose of the corpse"

"Yes sir" said Campbell

Kilroy stalked out of the room

"He looks like he might kill someone if they crossed him anytime soon" commented Watson

"Well" said Bell, "he is down two prisoners"

Watson winced in sympathy, "That isn't going to go down well with the boss"

……………………………………….

Harry woke up with a ringing headache, how much did I to drink last night! Was his primary thought, this was soon followed by why am I lying on a stone floor?

He attempted to open his eyes, but snapped them shut once more as the dim light bored through his skull.

Somewhere to his left he could hear a murmur of conversation.

He slowly stood up trying not to increase the pounding in his head, he opened his eyes to a squint and saw a chair. He took the opportunity to collapse into it. The murmur of conversation suddenly stopped.

"God" exclaimed Harry, into the silence, "what a hangover, hey Dean! Do you have any aspirin?"

When he received no reply he opened his eyes

"I guess this is one of those morning after the night before situations" said Harry

"Um…" started Bell, "this may seem a strange question but didn't you just die of asphyxiation?"

"Yes" growled Harry, "hence why I currently feel like someone has lodged a morning star in my forehead"

Bell tutted sympathetically before waving his wand in Harry's direction

"Genius" said Harry, "I feel better already…now all I have to do is try and persuade you that you really shouldn't tell anyone about this and our business will be finished"

"But we can just let you walk away" said Watson

"Actually" said Harry, "I was planning on apparating"

He disaparated leaving a card behind, Sorry this person whose name is unknown to you is not for you to bury, we his true kin will bury him.

"Isn't that the same type of card with was left behind when both Snape's and Malfoy's corpses disappeared?" asked Watson

"This is a closed case" said Campbell, "level seven clearance"

He collected all the papers and placed them in a case folder before creating the appropriate seal.

"I'll deliver it" said Bell.

…………………………..

Harry landed on his bed, right next to a gently slumbering Draco. Since he hadn't woken up the wolf demon he deemed it sensible to poke the sleeping assassin. The wolf sprang up and brought a dagger to rest across Harry's neck.

"Feeling jumpy at all?" asked Harry

"Don't creep up on me like that" complained Draco

"I didn't creep" said Harry, "I just apparated out of ministry cells"

"Well could you just apparate somewhere else, I'm trying to sleep here" he growled

"Well" said Harry, "in case you hadn't noticed this is my bed and unless you are planning on sleeping with me you had better get lost"

"Adacse" exclaimed Draco, "what crawled into your den and died?"

"At the moment" said Harry, "it looks like you did…but it is mostly this bloody hangover"

"Hangover?" asked Draco

"From asphyxiation" said Harry, "it leaves you with a bloody excruciating headache"

"Ah" said Draco, "poor you…do you want me to kiss it better?"

"No" said Harry, "I want you to get lost so I can sleep this off"

"Okay" said Draco, "I'll see you around"

"Uh huh" said Harry, "hey…thank you for subbing for me"

"Same here" said Draco, "why do Gryffindors have to sleep on red sheets?"

"I don't know" said Harry, "I thought wolves were colour blind"

Draco rolled his eyes before extricating himself from the bedding

"Do you want a portkey?" asked Harry

"If you could be so kind, your majesty" said Draco

Harry threw a pillow at him

"Don't call me your majesty" he grumbled to the space Draco had formerly occupied before collapsing on to the bed.

…………………………………….

Sorry lamo ending

Another sorry im afraid… I know I said that after my exams I would post regularly…well I need approx 1 month of slack as I am going to be completely isolated from technology for three-four weeks…so ya…posting would be difficult!

lol

Just don't tell my mum


	43. Chapter 43: ermcannae remember

Chapter forty three

Harry woke the next morning to the feeling of a large feather pillow smashing itself into his head.

"Come on Harry!" exclaimed Ron very close to his annoyingly sensitive ears, "if you don't get up you are going to miss Pettigrew's trial."

Harry groaned before slowly rolling himself to the side of his bed.

"Ron" he said, his voice tainted with a warning hint of iron, "if I find that it is anything more than five minutes before I have to leave then I am going to have to introduce you to some spells which make Gred and Forge's products look mild and user friendly"

"W-well" stammered Ron, apparently now somewhat nervous, "I thought you might want to get up slightly earlier so has not to have any opportunity of missing this trial…you might also be able to see Ed's trial"

Harry snorted into his pillow before languidly rising to his full height, summoning clothes for himself as he did so, so that once he was standing he was full dressed.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Harry looking around at the deserted dorm room

"At the Hogsmeade outing" said Ron

"Ah" said Harry, "Viktor is visiting"

"How did you guess?" asked Ron

"It is simple really" said Harry, "it is a Hogsmeade trip and you are not there…this would imply that our favourite seeker turned auror will be there"

Ron scowled, "I still don't trust him"

"Well" said Harry, "If you like I could have Draco check him for you"

"I might take you up on that offer," replied Ron, "lets go get some breakfast"

He bounced over to the door apparently very happy at the prospect of food

Harry rolled his eyes as they headed towards the door.

However once they were outside the portrait hole Harry apparated with Ron to his apartment.

"Hello Draco" said Harry happily as he walked into the kitchen, "how are you?"

"I am very well, thank you" said Draco, "although I found it very difficult to get back to sleep after some inconsiderate person not only woke me up but also kicked me out of bed"

"Well it was my bed" said Harry

Draco scowled at him

"I thought you didn't sleep well on red sheets anyway" said Ron

"Be that as it may" said Draco, "it was still uncalled for"

Harry glanced down at his watch

"I have ten minutes before I should start walking in the general direction of the headmaster's office" said Harry, "did anything interesting happen whilst I was away?"

"No" said Ron, "everything was dull, ordinary, boring..."

"Dean Thomas is a mole" said Draco abruptly

"Really?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow, "what has lead to this decision?"

"Has Dean Thomas ever been to the headmaster's office?" asked Draco

"Not that I am aware of" said Hermione

"Then" asked Draco, "How did he know that the route to transfiguration from the headmaster's office did not pass through the charms corridor?"

"I don't know" said Harry, "at least we can be certain of Seamus not being an informer"

"As much as you can trust an elf" said Draco

"I trust the elves a lot" said Harry

"You would" muttered Draco, he slipped out of the room

Harry started to make some breakfast for himself and Ron.

"I don't think Dean would really spy on us" said the red headed youth

"It would depend on what Dumbledore offered" said Harry pessimistically, "and of course you have to remember that Grindlewald is very manipulative, he will be able to convince Dean that his spying is for the light side and that what he is doing is good and proper"

"Which" said Draco lightly, "at this stage of the game it is"

"Do you look on this war as a game?" asked Ron incredulously

"No" said Draco, he raised his eyes to Ron's level, "but if you equate it to chess you will find that it helps you understand the underlying strategies being used by both sides"

"Surely you mean all three" said Harry

"I suppose" replied Draco, "but are the Keepers really against the ministry?"

"Not really" said Harry, "but Dumbledore did just torture a member of the Keepers…"

Draco nodded

"Talking about keepers" said Ron, "we should have a meeting sometime soon"

"Tonight?" asked Harry

"Sounds good" said Draco, "but do try not to get yourself caught again"

"Yeah" said Ron, "this room was not comfortable when you weren't here, the beasts all became bloody territorial"

Draco glared at Ron

"Are you referring to me as a beast?" he asked indignantly, his hand slipping dangerously close to his dagger belt.

"Well…" said Ron trying to figure out the safest way out the safest way out of the hole he had just dug himself into.

Luckily Harry came to the rescue in suggesting that they should head over towards, Dumbledore's office.

……………………….

Harry knocked on Dumbledore's office door

"Do come in Mr Potter" said Dumbledore, "I am glad you are on time…I need to arrive somewhat early for a pre court wizengamot meeting…are you ready to leave?"

"Yes" said Harry, "I am really looking forward to this sir"

"So am I, my dear boy" said Dumbledore, "so am I"

"Will we be meeting Sirius before the trial?" asked Harry

"No" said Dumbledore, "I have been trying to contact him but as far as yet I have been unable"

"Sirius told me in his first letter to me after his revival that he was in a place where he couldn't receive any mail from a bird which had not been registered to the wards" said Harry

"Have you been communicating with Sirius?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes headmaster" said Harry in his best suck up voice, "ever since I met him at the burrow after the privet drive battle"

A silence fell across the room as the old wizard started to pack some rolls of parchment into a satchel (of a lurid pink which, incidentally, clashed with his magenta robes).

"Now Harry" said Dumbledore, "we have very little time"

"Are we apparating or portkeying?" asked Harry

"We have a ministry issue portkey" said Dumbledore as he picked up a muggle newspaper from his desk and thrust it in Harry's direction.

Harry grabbed it and winced as the familiar hook started to attempt to drag his belly button out through his back.

However as soon as it started it was over and they were standing in the atrium.

"You have become better at portkeying" said Dumbledore

"Thank you" said Harry

"Let us go to have our wands weighed" said Dumbledore, "although it seems a little pointless to be weighing the wands of the supreme mugwump and the boy-who-lived…but come we must indulge these people's sensibilities"

Harry laughed at the old man's attempt to reassert his goodness in Harry's supposedly naïve mind. However Dumbledore seemed to think that Harry was laughing at his joke and so laughed with him.

"Hello my good man" said Dumbledore pleasantly as he arrived at the wand weighing desk handing his wand over with an elegant flourish, which did not go unnoticed by the clerk on duty.

"Professor Dumbledore sir" he exclaimed, "wonderful to see you again"

Harry noticed the smile on Dumbledore's lips hand before even more plastic than normal

"I trust my wand is in order" said Dumbledore smoothly, "as much as I would love to stay and chat I am late for a wizengamot meeting. After a cursory glance the wand was once more returned.

Harry attemped to follow Dumbledore's obvious example, but found it harder to shake the man from his robe tails.

"Such people" muttered Dumbledore to Harry, "are one of the more unfortunate side effects of notoriety"

Harry nodded his acquiesce.

………………………

Hermione was enjoying one of the rare opportunities available to her to share time with Viktor. They had spent a considerable amount of time in flourish and blots, but were now finding that their feet where directing them towards the three broomsticks.

"Viktor" muttered Hermione so quietly that she hoped he wouldn't hear her

"Yes 'ermione" he said

"I was just wondering…" said Hermione slowly

"Vhat?" asked the Bulgarian seeker

"It doesn't matter" said Hermione, flushing to the tips of her ears

"Vhat where you wondering?" asked Krum

"IfyouwouldliketocomeskiingatEaster?" said Hermione very quickly

Krum blinked at the flurry of English which had just passed his ears in an incoherent babble.

"Sorry" said Krum, "could you repeat please?"

"Would you like to come skiing this Easter?" said Hermione

"I vould like to very much" said Krum, "but I am not sure if I will be able to go…with the war and all"

Hermione nodded and folded her arms across her chest

"Of course" she said, "this stupid thrice cursed war"

Krum seemed to sense that Hermione was somewhat unhappy

"Really 'ermione, I will come…" he said

"Thank you" said Hermione shyly as they continued down the street once more.

…………………………

"What is he doing here headmaster?" asked Fudge his voice shaking with fury

"Harry is here to bear witness for his parents at the trial of Peter Pettigrew" said Dumbledore sincerely

"Yes" said Fudge, "of course…but Mr Potter will have to wait outside, he can not be privy to the workings of the wizengamot"

"Of course" said Dumbledore, "my mistake"

"Allow me to summon someone to take him to the public waiting room" said Fudge

He pulled on a black cord which hung among about twenty others bedside his chair.

Harry noticed a dark look appearing on Dumbledore's face, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to aggravate the former dark lord this time. However before he could follow this thought any further a very familiar figure appeared in the doorway.

"Bell!" said Fudge his tone pompous, "could you please deliver Mr Potter to the waiting room"

"Yes sir" said Bell, he motioned a swift salute in Fudge's direction before indicating that Harry should follow him.

Harry paused and made a definite show of looking to Dumbledore for direction.

"I will see you in the courtroom Mr Potter" said Dumbledore

Harry nodded and walked over to join Bell, casting a listening spell as he did so.

"Hello Mr Potter" said Bell, "very good to meet you again"

"I am afraid I didn't really get to talk to you very much" said Harry, "at least this time we are meeting under better circumstances"

"Much better" said Bell, "sorry about the misunderstanding"

"It's cool" said Harry, "Professor Dumbledore told me that he had capture someone who was imitating me last night…would it be possible for me to go and see him?"

Bell looked a little shocked, then pale

"Sorry Mr Potter" said Bell, "that case is classified"

"Oh" said Harry, affecting surprise, "you were on that case as well?"

"Erm…that case is classified" said Bell

"And since in is classified you wouldn't know about it unless you were on it" said Harry

"Me and my big mouth," muttered Bell

"Is there going to be a trial?" asked Harry eagerly

"Perhaps" said Bell dubiously as he opened a door and gestured for Harry to enter, it was a comfortable room with a few plush chairs and a side board full of drinks and snacks.

"If you could wait here" said Bell, "I will come to collect you when the trials begin"

"Thank you" said Harry courteously, he stuck out his hand in the auror's direction, "it was nice to meet you again Mr Bell"

Bell stuck his hand out and shook Harry's. This short period of contact was more than enough time for Harry to turn Bell's ring into a portkey.

He walked into the room and heard the door swing closed behind him. He walked over to the sideboard, checking a thing off his mental list of things to do as he did so.

He helped himself to a butterbeer before moving over to sit in the only chair which did not seen to have seventy different types of magical spying devices attached to it.

Once he was well settled he reached into his pocket and pulled out a perfectly innocuous muggle earphone. This was placed in his ear, sometimes spying was just too easy.

"I don't care what you say Dumbledore" said Fudge, "the boy must go"

"Fudge" said Dumbledore, "you seem to have got your head on back to front"

"Stop being so insulting" screeched Fudge

"Corneilius" said Dumbledore coldly, "if you do not listen to me, your health could suffered indefinitely"

There was a frightened squeak.

"Now listen to me" said Dumbledore, "the boy is innocent."

"But…" started Fudge

"But nothing" growled Dumbledore, "you are after the person who was taken from my office last night, it seems that a member of the Keepers has been imitating Mr Potter"

"To what end?" asked Fudge anxiously

"Probably to attempt to learn something of our goings on" said Dumbledore, "although it could possibly have been due to discredit the boy-who-lived…anyway it is of little matter, the impostor has been seen to, permanently"

There was a lull in the conversation. Harry snorted the last time he had checked there were twenty seven member of the wizengamot, not two. Something concerned him slightly though. It seemed as though Fudge knew more of the truth about Dumbledore than he was letting on. Harry scowled, it seemed that he had miscalculated the degree of Grindlewald's continuing influence…he would have to be more careful in the future.

"What about Ed?" asked Dumbledore

"I left him with the auror's" said Fudge

"Indeed?" said Dumbledore in a pensive tone

"I told Kilroy that I wanted him broken by any means" said Fudge almost petulantly

"Then hopefully we will have a very interesting and informative trial this morning" said Dumbledore, "however that trial will be easily won. Personally I am more concerned about the Pettigrew trial"

"Ah yes" said Fudge, "I heard that Moody brought him in as an unregistered animagus earlier this week…so many of the damned people these days. We were lucky that Moody didn't throw him out…such a shame that Mr Black died before he could be proven innocent"

Harry chuckled at the irony of this remark

"Corneilius" said Dumbledore in gravely tones, "I am afraid that I have bad news for you on that front"

"What is it?" asked Fudge anxiously

"After the Privet Drive battle Sirius Black turned up at the Burrow," said Dumbledore, "he claimed that the Keepers had rescued him from the veil of death"

"What about his werewolf friend?" asked Fudge

"Lupin also appeared" said Dumbledore, "but unfortunately he left before the end of the evening, about half way through actually if my calculations are correct"

"And what news did that creature have?" sneered Fudge

"It would appear that the Keepers have set up a werewolf village somewhere in the UK" said Dumbledore, Harry could imagine that the old wizard was stroking his beard at this point

"That is another charge that I will need to add to the list that stands against them" said Fudge happily

"I was wondering more along the lines of how your people are doing with trying to find out were it is" growled Dumbledore

"Ah" said Fudge, "well that hasn't been so much of a success"

Harry found himself picturing the look on the good headmaster's face at this point…somehow he doubted it was going to be pretty.

He frowned as he felt a small burst of magic on his shoulder. Glancing down there he noticed.

"Rita…" Harry exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I forgot to cancel the spell"

He hastily did this

"Mr Potter," exclaimed Rita Skeeter as she erupted from her beetle form "do you have any idea of how many deadlines I have missed due to your over exuberant spell work"

"No" said Harry, "and I don't really care, I have just given you a just compensation"

"What do you mean?" asked Rita

"Surely you have seen the ministry perform acts which are against international wizarding law over the last few days" said Harry, "surely this stories would evoke some interest…perhaps even from the international confederation of wizards…"

Harry left his point hanging, Rita's eyes narrowed a little.

"Perhaps" she said, "what about the confidential information concerning the Keepers?"

"Oh! Don't worry about that" said Harry with a smirk as he twirled his fingers in Rita's direction, "you won't be able to talk about anything that would jeopardise the Keepers"

"How dare you?" asked Rita

Harry raised an eyebrow

"Well" said Harry, "as you know I am currently having to deal with two dark lords, I need all the help I can get"

"Perhaps" sneered Rita

"If you like I can drop you off in the press box on the way into the court room" said Harry

"Why thank you" growled Rita, "but I think I will just pretend to have been interviewing you"

"You never know" said Harry, "the ministry might arrest you for it"

"I'll take my chances" said Rita, "seeing as you should be on trial at the moment"

"Well isn't it just such a shame that I'm not" said Harry

"Well" said Rita since I am here for an interview Mr Potter" said Rita, "I was wondering…"

"Shut up a moment" said Harry as he attended to his listening spell once more

"I still don't understand, Dumbledore" Fudge was saying, "why you can't just kill Voldermort, after all you managed to kill Grindlewald"

"Yes I did manage to kill him" said Dumbledore, "but I had been pretending to be his right hand man for two years prior to killing him, I can not kill Voldermort in this manner…he knows that I am a true veteran of the light side"

Harry frowned maybe Fudge was not as clued in as he had thought, perhaps Dumbledore was just controlling him like a puppet, after all Fudge was so stupid he would barely even notice.

"We have a busy schedule ahead of us" said Fudge, "the courtroom awaits"

There was the sound of scraping chairs.

Harry pulled the earphone out of his ear and it disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Rita

"A listening spell" said Harry, "the minister and the headmaster just had an incredibly interesting conversation"

Rita raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask a question, Harry feigned a panicked look as Bell walked into the room

"Mr Potter" he said, "the trials are due to start soon…who is this?"

"I'm Rita Skeeter" said Rita beaming up at the hapless auror, "I took a wrong turn whilst looking for the courtroom"

She slipped past him into the corridor, Harry could hear the sound her heels as she walked along the corridor.

"Mr Potter" said Bell with a frown, "how did she get in here?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"I was standing outside the door the entire time" said Bell

"Ah" said Harry pasting a perplexed look on his face, "maybe she apparated in"

"She can't have" said Bell, "this room has anti apparition wards on it"

"Well I am just as confused as you" said Harry, "she must have been in the room before I came in"

"Perhaps" said Bell, "we need to be going"

"A mystery for another day" said Harry, "maybe once you have finished on the case of my double"

Bell nodded absentmindedly

…………………………………..

AN…

I know this is late

I know this is too short

I know I have been slacking

I am genuinely sorry

I have but one excuse

I am in the process moving house

I hope you wont ak me…

Lol

Cya soon

Just don't tell my mum


	44. Chapter 44: trials and disappearances

Chapter forty four

Harry glanced around the room as he entered. It was packed. He eyed the public gallery warily, he doubted if any more people could possibly fit into the small space provided. However, even if he had to face being squashed into near oblivion he was going to be at this trial. He gulped nervously before walking towards the milling and bustling crowd.

He glanced over at the press den, which was similarly full. He found himself simply amazed at the sheer amount of coverage this series of trials was going to experience. Next to the Daily prophet reporters, easily identified as those talking to Rita Skeeter there stood journalists from the New York Wizarding Times and representatives from the world wizarding network.

Harry reached the public stalls and seriously considered baulking the whole experience, but before his brain had had a chance to fully examine the possible consequences of such actions his body had helpfully started to elbow its was into the milling and bustling crowd of witches and wizards.

"I heard he has fallen in with those Keeper types" he heard a voice over to his left

"No good will come of it" said another voice, "of that my friend you may be certain"

"Indeed" said the first in a more interested tone, "although I must say, it is hardly surprising that Harry Potter would want to join a vigilante group"

Harry looked over at them with a barely concealed look of contempt, only to find that that neither of them were looking at him.

"You might not want to be gossiping about that" said a man near to them eyeing Harry shrewdly, "after all Mr Potter was found not guilty by a court of law under the influence of Veriterserum"

"Not at experience I wish to repeat" said Harry jovially as he walked up behind the gossiping pair.

"There are few, Mr Potter, who would," replied the man

"Mr Potter" said one of the gossipers, "what an honour to meet you…"

"I wish I could say the same" replied Harry shortly, he walked up to the third man, "and whom might you be?"

"Someone with more manners than you" replied the man with a laugh in his voice

"Gossip is the cause of all evil" said Harry bluntly, "and the only thing that wags faster than a gossips tongue is the tail of a wynchwystle"

"Perhaps" said the man slowly, "but I wouldn't be so sure"

"You have me at a disadvantage" said Harry, "you know my name but I do not know yours"

"It is probably better that it stays that way" said the man

"So" said Harry, "if you can not tell me your name perhaps you can tell me what you are doing today"

"I am here to watch a few trials" said the man

"Any ones of specific interest?" asked Harry

"Well" said the man, "there is the case of the head Keeper, and I heard something about an illegal animagus" said the man

"Pretty much the same as me" said Harry, "I just really want to know who this Ed man is…and why he saw fit to make it seem like I was a member of his organisation"

"Ed" said the man, "now there is someone I would very much like to talk to"

"Why?" asked Harry

"He is a man of power" said the man, "he controls great armies…I find myself curious as to why such a man would allow himself to be captured so easily unless there was an ulterior motive"

"Many would say that he was merely foolish" said Harry, "and had over estimated his abilities"

"You keep thinking that if it gets you through the day" said the man his voice lifting with a superior tone

"So what gets you through the day?" asked Harry

"The thought, Mr Potter, that there are men in positions of power who are not as idiotic as those present in the British system" drawled the man

Harry raised an eyebrow

"Do I amuse you?" asked the man, "do you really idolise someone such as Cornelius Fudge?"

"No" said Harry quietly, "but I have the sense to say silent in his house"

The man snorted, Harry busied himself with raising a discreet secrecy ward

"One could say that" he said

"Especially when one is employed by him" said Harry

The man's eyes narrowed fractionally

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Well" said Harry conversationally, "one would hardly suppose you to be anything other than an unspeakable"

The man put on an affronted air

"And what would lead you to believe that?" he asked

"Well" said Harry, "you are either an unspeakable, or you are a part of MI6, unlikely, or you are part of the mafia"

"And if I was to say I was a member of the Keepers?" asked the man

"If you were a member" said Harry, "you would not be so interested in their leader…"

Harry jumped as someone barrelled through his ward

"Look where you are going you oaf" he snapped moodily

"That's not very nice" said a female voice from the floor

"Tonks?" asked Harry turning around to help the auror to her feet

"See you made it to the trail then" said Tonks in a hyperactive voice, "who were you talking to?"

"I don't know" said Harry, "he wouldn't tell me his name…but it would appear that he has run off"

"Honestly Harry" said Tonks, "you really mustn't bore people so much"

"I think he was a ministry employee" said Harry

"And these trails are just about to st…" said Tonks, but she was cut off the chief clerk

"All rise" called the aged man

As Harry was already standing he turned to face the door through which the wizengamot would be entering. The procession of ancient witches and wizards seemed to be interminable, however eventually Dumbledore was seated in the centre of the row.

"I call this session of court to order" he spoke his voice resonating off the walls, "the case portfolio for today includes, Bradhocks vs Auror department, Ed vs Auror department and Pettigrew vs Auror department. At ten twenty three am I call this session of the wizengamot to order"

The members of the wizengamot used this pause in Dumbledore's speech to shuffle through papers.

"Bring forth the first prisoner" said Dumbledore forcefully.

One of the back doors opened to reveal a rotund wizard with greying hair which appeared to have been stuck to the man's head in clumps. He was brought to the central chair but his arms were not bound.

"Mr Bradhocks" said Dumbledore, "you stand accused of mismanaging ministerial supplies…how do you plead?"

"Not guilty" said the man glowering up at Dumbledore from below his bushy eyebrows

Harry glanced over at Tonks

"So how long does a wizarding trial generally take?" he asked in a whisper

"With a not guilty plea" said Tonks scratching her head, this trial could easily take a couple of hours"

"Surely all they have to do is look at the records an see where the ministry supplies went to" said Harry

"They could" said Tonks, "but that would be too easy"

"Definitely" said Harry, "trust the ministry never to change just because it might make things work more efficiently"

Tonks laughed shortly.

…………………….

Ron stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked down the corridor in the general direction of the great hall. It was cold for this time of year and he was just wishing that he had had the foresight to wear one of his Weasly jumpers. After all wearing maroon was better than being frozen alive. He rubbed his hands together in a vain attempt to stay warm. This attempt was not helped by nearly headless nick floating out of one of the side walls of the corridor and passing straight through him.

"Oi" he said loudly, "look where you are going"

But it was too late the long departed spirit had already passed through the opposite wall. He was just about to start walking again when a hand came around in front of him and pressed a square of tissue against his nose and mouth. He struggled for a few moments but the magically enhanced sedative had already wrought its mischief

………………………………

"Guilty" said Dumbledore from his high seat within the court

"The wizarding justice system seems somewhat peculiar to me" said Harry in an undertone to Tonks, " afterall that man was clearly innocent"

"He did not have any power" said Tonks, " and he irritated Fudge the other day"

"Ah yes" said Harry, "beware the lime green bowler hat…I met a woman who had been remanded in custody for slapping our good minister for magic"

"Really" said Tonks, "such a heinous crime"

"Silence in the court" called Dumbledore, "let the second trial commence…Ed vs Auror department...bring forth the prisoner"

One of the doors at the back of the courtroom opened reasonably widely and then for a moment nothing happened. Around him Harry could see people craning their necks in an attempt to see the famous Ed. Around the door came a nervous looking auror. Who with a longing look back at the security of the shadows behind the door marched forward to stand in front of the chair.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Dumbledore

"The prisoner escaped" said the auror

"What do you mean escaped?" asked Madame Bones

"The Keeper Ed removed himself from our custody and left an advanced illusion in his place" said the auror his knees knocking together.

"And none of you saw fit to check if he was still in his cell?" asked Dumbledore

"We did, sir" said the auror, "but Ed doesn't have any magical aura, or magical genetics which we can trace..."

He stopped talking but continued to quiver under Dumbledore's murderous gaze.

"You are dismissed by the court" said Dumbledore

The auror almost ran back to the door at the back of the court room.

"Since the second trail will not be possible to hold" said Dumbledore, "we shall commence the third trial Pettigrew vs Auror department"

"MY goodness" said Tonks to Harry, "who would have thought it"

"Who indeed" said Harry sarcastically

"I need to go" said Tonks, "sorry but I have a mountain of paper work to finish"

"Go ahead" said Harry, "I suppose I will be seeing you soon anyway"

"Of course" said Tonks with a conspiratorial wink. Harry rolled his eyes, it was debatable if Tonks would ever learn the meaning of the word subtle.

Harry stared around at the crowd once more, a press of witches and wizards in robes of blue and green and purple. He felt slightly out of place in his muggle clothing and couldn't help but notice the quick looks of loathing which were being sent in his direction by more than a few members of the crowd. Why did wizards hate muggles so much anyway? He felt a tug on one of his sleeves and turned to see a woman in electric blue standing in front of him.

"Mr Potter" she said, her voice was somewhat breathy

"Yes" said Harry

"I am honoured to meet you" she said fluttering her eyelashes, "I am Mandy Simons from witch weekly"

"Its nice to meet you" said Harry politely, "how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you would have time for an interview" she said, "it should only take…"

Harry heard a door creak open

"Sorry madam" said Harry smoothly, "but I don't think I will have time, I need to go back to school straight after this trial, I am sorry I couldn't be of any more help"

He turned away from her to weave through the dense crowd so as to have a good view of this trial. He found the front of the box just in time to see wormtail being chained into the chair.

"Mr Pettigrew" rumbled Dumbledore, "you stand accused of being a deatheater, practising the unforgivables, practising the dark arts, being an illegal animagus and being disorderly in a public place these being all the known charges held against you"

"Ahem" said a witch on Harry's right

"The court recognises Lady Prewitt" said Dumbledore

"Pettigrew has been dead for fifteen years, we believe that proof of his identity should be provided"

Harry noticed Kilroy standing next to Pettigrew

"The prisoner has been auror and magically genetically tested and found to be one Peter Pettigrew" he said

The woman beside Harry sniffed

"Ahem" said Harry as loudly as he dared

Dumbledore turned to face him

"The court recognises Mr Potter" he said

Harry took a deep breath

"I claim Peter Pettigrew to be guilty of the betrayal of the Potters" he said

A hushed whispering rattled through the courtroom

"And" said Harry, "I claim him to be guilty of the murder of Cedric Diggory"

There were gasps this time and the sound of someone fainting

"I also" said Harry, "claim him to guilty of resurrecting the dark lord Voldermort"

Someone screamed, then everyone was talking, Lady Prewitt turned to face him

"How dare you say such things?" she asked in a menacing voice

Harry didn't answer her

"Silence" called Dumbledore over the hubbub, "silence"

As the chattering slowly subsided

"Mr Potter" said Dumbledore gravely, "these are serious crimes of which you speak…does the auror department have any proof to back up these claims?"

"No sir" said Kilroy eyeing Harry steadily

"Mr Potter" said Dumbledore, "do you have any proof of these crimes"

Harry thought for a moment

"Yes sir" said Harry

"Mr Potter" said Dumbledore, "if you could join the defense team"

"Yes sir" said Harry, as he walked towards the stair down to the front of the courtroom people parted to let him through.

……………………………

Hermione and Krum walked into the three broomsticks together, laughing over a joke that Krum had just told. Hermione's cheeks were tinged pink from the cold.

"Do you vant a butterbeer hermionee?" he asked

"Yes thank you" said Hermione, "I'll go and find us a table"

She moved through the packed pub towards a small table by the window which was still free. She sat down and stared out of the window admiring the frost across the pane more than the view. He heard someone sit down opposite her.

"That was quick" she said turning to face Krum…except it wasn't Krum, "do I know you?"

"I doubt it" said the man quietly

"Then why are you sitting there?" she asked, "I have a boyfriend and you are a bit old for me"

"I am remembering a Halloween night" said the man, he threw a curse at her. She froze. He pressed a small button into her hand and she disappeared.

……………………………….

Krum was walking around through the three broomsticks trying to find Hermione, he had a butterbeer in each hand.

"Fred" he said as he spied one of the Weasly twins

"George actually" said the red headed boy, "how can I help you?"

"av you seen Hermionee?" asked Krum anxiously, "she vas just going to get a table"

"Can't help you there mate" said Fred

"I av looked at every table in dis pub" said Krum

"May be she just went to get some air or something" said George, "have a seat"

"Thank you" said Krum moodily

…………………………………..

Harry sat down in a chair next to one of the aurors on the prosecution, he was just settled when he found himself face to face with bright blonde witch.

"Will you be requiring any equipment Mr Potter?" asked the witch

"A pensive" said Harry, "and a projector"

"A pensive sir?" asked the woman

"Ask the department of mysteries" said Harry, "I'm sure they will have one"

"How do you plan to use this pensive?" asked the woman

"With the projector" said Harry patiently

"You wish to display your memories?" she asked

"Yes" said Harry in a tone that left no room for further questioning

The woman raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Harry

"Well" said the auror next to him, "it is very rare for someone to wish to use a pensive in a court case"

"Why?" asked Harry, "pensives can be spelled to omit the parts of the memories which have been imagined to leave brutal honest truth"

"true" said the auror, "but what you are forgetting is that in everyone's memories of an event there are points they will not wish to be revealed"

"Ah" said Harry, "the parts which will incriminate them"

"Precisely" said the auror with a smile.

Dumbledore was speaking

"Therefore we the court call for the prosecution"

A small fat man stood up

"Auror Hadley," he said, "I specialise in wand processing…I can accurately confirm that all three of the wands found on Pettigrew at point of capture contained evidence of the unforgivable curses and various forms of the dark arts"

He sat back down and the auror next to Harry stood up

"I can verify that the prisoner Pettigrew arrived in animagus form as a rat" she said before sitting down.

Harry waited for a moment

"Mr Potter" said Dumbledore sharply, "the court is waiting for your evidence"

One of the doors of the court opened to reveal the blonde woman from before

"Mr Potter" she said, "I apologise but a pensive can not be found"

Harry rolled his eyes

"Well" he said, "it is lucky that I brought one with me"

He pulled one out of his trunk and placed it on the floor in front of him before extracting two memories.

"I wish to present two memories to the court" said Harry tapping his wand on the rim of the pensive before indicating the wall behind him, "the first memory is the first time I met this rat"

Harry's memory started to run on the wall

"This is the shrieking shack" he said setting the scene

…………………………….

Krum looked around the three broomsticks once more, he still couldn't see Hermione anywhere.

"Loco ermione" he muttered twirling his wand anticlockwise, smoke like purple letters appeared above his wand, '183 miles' he curse and cast the spell again, '184 miles' "its impossible" he said

"What is impossible?" asked Fred

"Der spell is saying that hermionee is almost two hundred miles away" said Krum distractedly

"Loco Hermione Granger" said George suddenly performing the spell himself, '184 miles'

"Loco Ronald Weasly" said Fred '184 miles' replied the purple smoke

"Ronald vas not with us" said Krum, "he decided to stay at school today"

"What about Harry?" asked George

"In the Ministry of magic" said Krum, "Peter Pettigrew is on trial this morning"

"We need to contact him" said Fred, George nodded.

…………………………….

"This is my proof of Pettigrew's betrayal of my parents" said Harry looking up at the courtroom, "many of you are likely to find the next memory disturbing"

"Ahem?" said someone in the public gallery

Dumbledore turned to the gallery

"The court recognises Amos Diggory" said Dumbledore

"Mr Potter" he said, "what are you planning on showing us?"

"What happened at the end of the triwizard cup" said Harry, he tapped the rim of the cup once more and above him the memory started to play.

……………………………….

I am really sorry about how long you have had to wait this time…I wish I had a better excuse than my laptop hard drive crashing. I hope to have another chapter out within the month. Thank you for your patience…please don't AK me…

Just don't tell my mum


	45. Chapter 45: trial and map

Chapter forty five

Harry finished the memory with the portkey rushing into his hand.

The courtroom was completely silent. Everyone was staring up at the wall behind Harry in disbelief.

"Ahem" coughed one of the purple robed members of the wizengamot

"The court recognises Amelia Boot" said Dumbledore

"Mr Potter, this memory also proves yourself to be a participant in the resucrection of Lord Voldermort" said the short wizengamot member

"It also proves me to be an unwilling participant" said Harry

"What I ask is, how can the members of this court be certain that you had not set up the situation so as to resurrect the dark lord" she asked

"The wording of the spell would not work" said Harry, "the bloody must be forcefully taken from an unwilling enemy. In the same was that Wormtail, had to willingly give his own flesh…"

"You do realise" said another person within the court room, "that the display of dark rituals is strictly forbidden"

"No" said Harry, "I did not realise, I was merely trying to ensure that the members of the wizarding community were fully aware of the wrongs committed by this rat."

Harry looked up and around at the court room, most people still seemed to be in a stupor after having seen the dark lord as closer to the flesh as many of them ever wished to be.

"Ahem!" this one came from the press gallery

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to face them

"The court recognises…" said Dumbledore

A short woman with close cropped black hair and a pale face spoke up

"Emily Joann" she said, her voice had a slight American twang "you claim to have duelled and defeated the dark lord at the age of thirteen…"

"Fourteen" said Harry softly

"Fourteen" Miss Joann corrected herself, "can you provide viable explanation for the events witnessed"

"Yes" said Harry, "the golden dome was created by a reaction between our wands. Voldermort was…"

"Objection" called an old wizard from the middle of the public stands, "use of the name in public"

"What's in a name?" asked Harry, "a rose by any other name would smell as sweet"

"Mr Potter" said Dumbledore, "I must ask to curtail your language"

"Yes sir" said Harry smiling benevolently, "ask I was saying, the reaction took Mr Riddle by surprise, therefore I was able to make an escape…"

"Mr Riddle?" asked Miss Joann

Harry sighed and pulled another memory from his brain, before tapping the pensive rim once more.

The wall behind him lit up with the dingy scene of the chamber of secrets,

"So I fashioned a new name for my self a better name" the faintly glowing form of Tom Riddle was saying, "one that I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak"

The phosphorescent memory of the dark lord wrote the words Tom Marvolo Riddle, and then rearranged the letters.

Several people within the courtroom gasped.

"Where did this scene take place?" asked a man at the back

"Chamber of secrets" said Harry, "but we digress"

Dumbledore cleared his throat

"The evidence has been presented to the court" he said, "who amongst the wizengamot feel that Mr Pettigrew is guilty as charged?"

The witches and wizards of the wizangamot shuffled through their papers. Harry glowered at them. The decision was surely obvious.

"Dumbledore" said Madame Bones who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, "we have not heard from the defence"

A muttering went through the court

"Mr Pettigrew" said Dumbledore, "what do you have to say in your defence?"

"I…I am innocent" he squeaked

"Why would an innocent man hide as a rat for fourteen years?" asked Dumbledore

"I was scared" said Wormtail

"Of whom?" asked Madame Bones

"Sirius" said Wormtail, " he had tried to kill me"

"That wasn't what you seemed to think in the memory Mr Potter has just shown us" said Amelia Boot

"I was under duress" said Wormtail, "I an escaped convict and a werewolf in the same room as me threatening me"

"The case where you were supposed to have been murdered has been reopened Mr Pettigrew" said one of the aurors to Harry's left, "the magical signature found at the scene can through recent magical developments be traced as yours"

"In the light of this evidence" said Dumbledore, "do you still plead not guilty?"

"Yes" sobbed Pettigrew as he strained against the restrains on the chair

Harry walked over to where Wormtail sat chained to the chair.

"There is however undeniable proof of Wormtail's involvement with the Deatheaters" said Harry as he ripped the fabric from Wormtail's arm to reveal the ugly mark on his forearm.

He heard gasps resonate around the hall.

"Those in favour of sentencing Wormtail to the kiss" said Professor Dumbledore

Slowly members of the wizengamot started to raise their hands.

………………………………

"How are we going to find Harry?" asked Fred after they had landed in the atrium of the ministry.

"Courtroom ten" said Krum, he flashed an auror badge at the wand weigher before walking towards the bank of elevator doors "that is vhere Pettigrew is going to be tried"

"Right" said Fred

"So how do we get him out of the courtroom?" asked George

"Leave that to me" said Krum as they piled into an elevator.

"I guess that doesn't mean Weasly Wizard Wheezes to the rescue" said Fred almost sulkily.

Krum smirked as the elevator doors slid open

"Vatch this space" he said.

Krum walked up to the door to courtroom ten and having made sure that his auror badge was prominently visible he walked into the courtroom, he scanned the public gallery but couldn't see Harry. He glanced at the chair in the centre of the court and was surprised to see Harry standing beside Pettigrew glaring up at the wizengamot who were obviously in the middle of a vote.

Krum watched as Dumbledore stood to count the numbers

"sixty seven to three for the kiss" he said, "Mr Pettigrew, you have been found guilty by the wizengamot, date to be set."

Harry grinned with success, Krum mentally prepared himself before walking up to the boy-who-lived.

"Mr Potter" said Krum, "we have a code blue security breach, it is imperative that you return to Hogwarts"

"Code Blue" said Harry a hint of a question in his voice

"Yes Mr Potter" said Krum, "if you could follow me"

Harry frowned, but apparently his curiosity was greater than his concern as he followed Krum out of the crowded courtroom.

"Krum" said Harry

"Yes Mr Potter" said Krum

"What spell did you use on Diggory in the third task?" asked Harry

"Cruciatus" said Krum softly

"What took you so long?" asked Fred beside the elevator

"The wizengamot were taking a vote" said Krum

"So what is a code blue?" asked Harry

Krum grimaced, "In auror term it mean that there is a serious situation"

"Which would be?" asked Harry nervously as they piled into the gilded contraption

"We believe that Ron and Hermione may have been captured" said Krum gravely

Harry eyes went wide, "How? When?"

"Vell" said Krum, "I vas in the three broomsticks, Hermionee had said that she vould go and find a table vhile I got the drinks, vhen I returned from the bar I could find her"

"Right" said Harry

"We performed the Locus charm Harry" said Fred

"Not good" said George, "she was 184 miles from the three broomsticks"

Harry's head lifted up

"Locus Hermione" he muttered Jabbing his finger at the air in front of him, "she is 372 miles from here"

He looked at Krum in a calculating manner

"Can you aparate out of here?" he asked

"No" said Krum, "there strong vards"

"Alright" said Harry, "now is there a department of maps within this thrice cursed ministry?"

"Yes" said Krum

"Good" said Harry, "I will meet you there"

He portkeyed out of the lift and landed in a dark corner of the three broomsticks, he performed the locus spell before apparating to Cornwall to take a reading from there. He returned to the ministry.

"Well?" said Fred as Harry landed next to him in the elevator

"Hermione" said Harry, "is 378 miles from the three beoomsticks, 125 miles from the ministry and 245 miles from Cornwall"

"So we have to find a map where all three of those lines intersect" said Fred

"Yes" said Harry, "hence the requirement for a map"

The elevator pinged and they all piled out

Ahead of them was a long corridor

"If you tell me" said Harry, "that the place we are looking for is right at the end of this corridor…"

"No" said Fred, "maps are in here"

Fred pushed open a door that Harry could have sworn was not there a few moments before

"Mr Weasly" said a voice from within, "how can I help you? I thought you weren't going to be seeing me for a bit"

"Blame my brother" said Fred

"You don't mean to tell me that George has managed to banish himself again" said the voice with a chuckle

"As if I would repeat such a junior mistake" said George as he walked into the room

"Ah George old boy" said the man, "good to see you again, why don't you sit yourself down and I will get you a nice cup of tea."

"No can do Mr Prescott" said Fred with a sorrowful tone in his voice

"Why ever not?!" exclaimed Mr Prescott his voice sounding somewhat outraged

"Our little brother has been kidnapped" said George all levity gone from his voice, "we wish to trace him"

"Ron has been kidnapped?!" exclaimed Mr Prescott, "why didn't you tell me at once there is not a moment to lose"

Harry could hear papers being moved around the room, deciding this to be as good a time as any Harry belatedly followed Fred and George into the office. The walls of which were practically crawling with maps, and to add to this there were stacks of slowly decaying parchment folded all over the room.

"Harry Potter" exclaimed Mr Prescott his a thrill with delight, "what an honour to meet you, I have heard a great deal about you from Fred and George here"

"None of it good I'm sure" said Harry forcing a smile in Mr Prescott's direction

"So you need a map" said Mr Prescott

"Yes" said Fred

"Full scale of the british islses please" said George

The rotund wizard levered himself out of his chair and staggered in the direction of the nearest wall. This he tapped with his wand.

"There you are good sirs" He said with a flourish, "a full map of the british isles"

"Thank you" said Harry

"Can we have the dividers again?" asked Fred

Mr Prescott rolled his eyes but conjoured a set of dividers for the twins

"They are" said Harry in the red heads' direction, "283 miles from Hogsmeade, 194 miles from here and 300 miles from Torcross.

Harry watched as Fred and George moved their way around the map drawing likely arc across the map's pristine surface. Harry saw where the points lined up and made a face.

"Nottingham" he said, "what do we have with reference to the magical community in Nottingham?"

"In wizarding terms it is slightly less depressed than the muggle city." said Fred as he made the map zoom in on Nottingham.

"It's a large place" said George, "but you are looking for the sector, at least that is where the lines cross over"

"I don't suppose you could have any apparaition references for that part of the country" said Fred, voicing Harry's own concern

"If you zoom in a little further" said Prescott who was once more languishing in his chair, "press your wand against one of the red dots it will allow you to see a still frame of the area"

"Well" said George, "I guess we should just pick the apparition points closest to where those two miscreants are being held"

"The nearest two won't be of any use" said Harry, "they're in muggle shopping centres"

Fred nodded

"So I guess we will have to run with the enchanting back alley" he said

"Which one?" asked Harry his mind flicking through the seires of images which had flashed up over the last minute

"Mr Prescott" said Fred, "how up to date are these apparition points?"

"They are updated every three hours" said Mr Prescott looking up from his paper once more"

"Good" said George, "that will make it easier"

"Are you ready to go?" asked Harry

……………………………..

AN// Again another bloody short chapter…you have my most sincere apologies…personally I think it is just the sheer number of imperios I have been subjected to…

Anyway hope to update soon…

Lol

Just don't tell my mum


	46. Chapter 46: plan, what plan?

Chapter forty six

In an empty alleyway near the centre of Nottingham an old man grumbled to himself as he fiddled around in his pockets, pulling a battered needle and syringe from one pocket and a small vial of liquid from another. Sticking his tongue between his teeth he carefully pierced the seal of the vial and drew the pale yellow liquid slowly up into the syringe. He paused for a moment to check for bubbles before vehemently stabbing it into his arm. Having removed the needle from his arm he sank carelessly to the ground the cold losing its bite to the effect of the mind numbing drug. He barely even noticed the three figures popping into existence around him. Lucky for him really. After all heroin and memory charms really don't mix.

………………………….

"George" exclaimed Fred as he landed

"What?" his identical twin hissed in response

"There's a bloody muggle over there" he replied nodding in the direction of the figure leaning against one of the side walls.

"Lets get of here" said Harry walking up behind them

"What about the statue of secrecy?" asked Fred nervously

"He's stoned" said Harry

"What do you mean?" asked George, "he still looks fleshy to me"

Harry rolled his eyes and whacked George around the head for good measure

"He's on muggle intoxication" said Harry patiently, "I doubt he even knows we are here"

"Right" said Fred, "panic over, lets get moving"

"Which way?" asked George

"Left at the end" said Fred glancing down at his wand

They glanced up towards the busy street

"How did that charm for making your wand look like a map go?" asked Fred

George rolled his eyes and flicked his wand at Fred's

"Great" said Harry, "are you two finished with your fancy charms?"

"What's got you all het up?" asked Fred

"I just want to find out what has happened to Ron and Hermione" said Harry, "and once I have done that I need to make sure that the world hasn't collapsed in my absence"

He stalked off towards the end of the alleyway, Fred and George trailing after him sharing worried glances.

They turned on to a muggle high street, Fred and George managing somehow to look like muggleborns on their first trip to Diagon alley.

"Could you two move a little faster?" asked Harry

"Possibly" said Fred glancing, then staring through the window of Anne Summers.

Harry glanced back at him

"You can come back and look at that later" said Harry

"But…but" said Fred

"Later" said Harry pulling on Fred's sleeve.

…………………………………

"Who are you?" asked Hermione as soon as the man walked into the room

"No one" he said

"What do you want?" she asked

"The ear of the most powerful man in Britain" he said

"And how can I help you there?" she spat

"Tell me what you know about Ed" said the man

"Ed?" asked Hermione, "as in short for Edward…first record which springs to mind would be Edward the confessor, died 1165 caused three of the most powerful men in Western Europe to go to war…"

"I want information about the Keeper" said the man

"sorry I don't follow UEFA" said Hermione blithely privately wondering exactly how long it was going to take for someone to rescue her, after all that's what always happened in the movies, right.

The man brandished a fist

"Stop smart mouthing, you and I both know what I'm asking" he hissed, "don't make me have to hurt you."

"The Keepers?" asked Hermione, "I don't know anything about them"

"For your sake I hope you do" the man snarled

………………………………….

"Are we nearly there?" asked Harry anxiously as they turned a corner into an almost empty parking lot

"That warehouse over there" said Fred, "they are in there"

"Do you reckon we should call for reinforcements?" asked Harry

"Well" said George, "three teenagers storming a building sounds suicidal"

"Ok" said Harry, "sounds good to me, lets go"

Fred and George shared a worried look

"Hey" said George, "I can't accept that you don't mind being suicidal, but what about me and Fred? If we are killed we won't be coming back to life"

Harry winced

"But we don't know what they are doing to Ron and Hermione" said Harry

"Why don't you go and talk to that muggle security guy?" asked Fred, "scry the lie of the land"

"Right" said Harry, "you guys stay here and if he pulls out his gun, disparate secrecy be dammed"

"You said it" said George nodding emphatically

"Wish me luck" said Harry as he ran over to the warehouse

"Can I go in?" Harry was asking the door guard

"Mr Potter" said the man, automatically identifying himself as a wizard, although the gun at his hip might have led him to believe otherwise "we have been expecting you, please come in."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Fred and George.

"No" said the wizard, "my orders are clear, no lapdogs are to be allowed in"

"Hey Dumb and dumber" called Harry, "get over here"

Fred and George glowered at Harry, but acquiesced

"I thought I said no lapdogs" growled the security guard

Fred and George glowered at the man, Harry shrugged his shoulders apologetically before walking into the warehouse. As the man pulled the door closed behind him the red haired twins noticed a piece of paper stuck to the back of it.

George walked over and read it over, before ripping it off and folding it into his pocket.

"What was that?" asked Fred

"Marching orders" said George, "we've got work to do"

………………………………….

"Right" said the man, "I want you to stand in the middle of the room, if I see you so much as twitch towards your wand I will blast you from here to Christmas, any questions?"

"Only a few" said Harry, "Who and why being the most pressing at this moment in time"

"The who is not important to you" grunted the man, "and why, well we want you to get in contact with your buddy Ed"

"And if I don't?" asked Harry

"I'd have thought that was obvious" said the man a smirk spreading across his face

Harry scowled at him, "what do you want anyway?" he asked

"Me" said the man, "nothing, I'm just hired help…my boss…well he'll tell you in his own sweet time…"

A door slammed closed near by

"And what might I be telling this fine gentleman?" asked a voice from behind Harry

Mentally he groaned why did villains always have to do that?

"What you want with me would be a good start" said Harry, "after all I would much rather be celebrating my godfather's release than being stood in the middle of a room with people holding me at wand point"

"Ah" said the unknown behind him, "so full of your self importance Potter, we don't want anything to do with you but the fact remains that you are the only person we know who has the capacity to contact Ed, have you frisked him yet Pete?"

The man in front of Harry shook his head, before moving towards him, but was cut short by an electric blue barrier.

"What the hell are you doing?" snarled Pete, he slammed a fist against the barrier

"Ed told me I might be thankful for that" said Harry trying his best to sound shocked

"Thankful for what?" asked the man behind him.

"The bracelet he gave me for Christmas" said Harry, lifting his arm to show a silver snake wrapped around his arm, trying to ignore Resiah's comments on exactly what she thought of the makeover, "he said that if I wore it I would be thankful one day, I guess he was right…"

"Well," snapped the voice from behind him, "if you don't take it off immediately I will kill the red head"

Harry blanched before pretending to slip the bracelet off and recasting the invisibility charm on Resiah.

"Could you go and wrap yourself around the one behind me?" asked Harry, "subtle so that he doesn't notice, if you get a chance to bite Ron or Hermione…"

Pete thwacked Harry around the face. Harry fell to his hands and knees

"Stop that casting" he growled

Harry bit back a growl of protest, as well as the temptation to slit the man from nose to navel, he tried to look meek and submissive. As Resiah slithered on to the ground.

"You get captured way to often," hissed Resiah

"Your wand" snapped the man behind him, Harry made to pull a wand from his pocket, "Stop, Pete, take the brat's wand" Harry felt Pete digging through his pockets, before he extracted a wand, "Snap it" commanded 'the boss'

Harry gasped and made to grab the wand back from Pete, who shoved him to the floor once more, before snapping the wand like a twig.

"So, Mr Potter" said 'the boss', "how do you contact Ed?"

"Special paper" said Harry, "It's in my trunk, back at Hogwarts"

Pete's eye's flicked up towards 'the boss', before he loaded a punch into Harry's stomach

"Incorrect answer" said the boss, "another one of those and one of your friends is going to lose a finger"

Harry winced

"I can try owling someone who might be able to get hold of him" he said trying to appear desperate

………………………….

"So what do we have to do?" asked Fred

"Get into Hogwarts, send out Draco and then call a meeting" said George

"Sounds simple" said Fred

"Oh the joy of another Keeper's meeting without Harry" said George his light tone belying the weight of his words, Fred groaned

"Well, what must be done must be done" he said

"I wish it didn't have to be," said George

"Would you prefer to have to be the one to tell mum that Ron is dead?" asked Fred

George shook his head

"Right, lets get up to Hogwarts" said Fred, "I'll grab Flitwick and you can get Draco"

"Take the easy task why don't you" groused George

"Stop grumbling" said Fred

………………………………..

Harry was alone in the room with Pete, the Boss guy had gone off somewhere.

"So" he said, wondering how wise it was to break the silence

"So what?" snapped Pete

"I'm guessing you are a muggle" said Harry, "I thought you must have been a wizard at first, for one you recognised me, but the way you handled me…I guess ex-police type"

"Right in one smartass" said Pete

"You and your boss don't seem to experienced in handling wizards" said Harry, "how do I know that you have even got Ron and Hermione"

"Because your little finding spell led you here" said Pete, "the last owners of this place left some wards in place, nice guy if you ask me"

"But muggles wouldn't be able to get into Hogwarts, or Hogsmeade for that matter" said Harry

"You aren't deemed important enough to be guarded by wizards" said Pete, "after all you are just a school boy"

"Joy" said Harry, "so I get a muggle with an attitude problem instead?"

"Watch your mouth," said Pete, "or the boss will slice one of Hermione's little fingers off"

A few moments passed, "I thought this Ed guy was supposed to care about you…its been at least half an hour since you sent that owl"

…………………………………….

Draco growled before turning over in his bed once more

"Um…" a nervous red head stood beside the bed wondering exactly what the best way of waking up an assassin was he glanced down at the word he was supposed to say, they looked like double dutch to him, "Ipon Draco ga gariian, na herdra fri-frihensein, ei ipon Harry ga adacse"

Draco groaned and turned over to face the poor Weasly

"Your accent is horrible" said the drowsy wolf demon

"And I have been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes" said George

"Well" said Draco, "what do you want?"

"Harry said that whatever I said would have told you" said George

"Couldn't hear it through the mispronunciation" growled Draco, "show me it"

George handed the parchment to Draco who jumped out of the bed as though someone had set fire to his tail

"Bloody hell Weasly, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" he exclaimed

"The whole super assassin thing" said George timidly

"And that would stop you from dumping a whole load of water on me and brandishing the parchment in my face because?" said Draco

"I wasn't sure if you could read" said George

"Do I look like Ed?" asked Draco

"Close enough" said George, "get going"

Draco scowled at the red head before teleporting away.

………………………………………

AN:// Hey, ducks gunfire. Sorry this took so long and is so short…life the universe and everything…p.s. that's my excuse, should have a new chapter pretty soon, again sorry

Ciao

Just Don't Tell My mum


	47. Chapter 47:who are these people?

Chapter forty seven

Draco looked around, he had landed in a large room, empty save for a man sitting in a plush red armchair

"Good afternoon" said the man, "I've been waiting for you"

"What do you want?" asked Draco, "Harry made it sound important"

"It is important" said the man, "because if you do not comply with my wishes, I will kill Harry, Ron and Hermione…"

He grinned unpleasantly

"If you don't do as I say they will die" said the man

"I want proof" said Draco, "after all, how am I supposed to know you have got them? For all I know this could be a set up"

The man glowered at Draco, before reaching into his pocket to draw out six pieces of wood

"These are the remains of three wands" said the man, "you will find that they are the wands of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger."

"Indeed" said Draco, "however I need to see them in person in order to believe you"

"Really" said the man, "are you that willing to risk their lives?"

"I want to see Harry" said Draco, "and I want to see him now"

The man raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow

"I understand that you are somewhat attached to Mr Potter" said the man

He reached into the pocket of his muggle suit and pulled out a small black box

"John?" he spoke into it

"Send the black haired one up to me"

There was a pause

"Yes I'm sure…no I don't care …"

The man replaced the box in his pocket

"Harry will be…here shortly" the man said, "I would advise against any ill advised rescue attempts you may think that you can outsmart us, but I advise you to think again, we wouldn't want the red head and the muggleborn to die now would we"

Draco scowled at him

"To be honest I do not understand why we are dealing with a person so truly pathetic" said the man closing his eyes in despair, "but management says that it must you so here we are."

He opened his eyes to find that Draco was no longer standing where he had been a few brief seconds beforehand. He made to stand but was prevent from doing so by a hand on his shoulder and a knife coming in under his chin.

"Allow me to warn you that it will take very little temptation to gut you right now" hissed a voice in his ear

The man opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it as the door swung open

"Here you are…sir?!" the man exclaimed as he walked in through the door, his hand automatically went to the gun at his side

"Bad idea" said Draco, "take the weapon out slowly and throw it away"

The second man hesitated for a moment

"I am not a patient man" said Draco, "and my hand could slip at any minute"

The man in the chair attempted to struggle but Draco held him firm pressing the dagger just a little more firmly against the man's neck causing a bright bead of blood to form at the point. He could smell the fear trickling of the man, it was intoxicating. The gun was disposed of.

"What do you want?" asked the man in the doorway

"What do I want…" said Draco ponderously, "I want you to go and get Ronald and Hermione…Now!"

The man scampered out of the room. Draco glanced around the room before knocking the man in the chair unconscious.

"How did you mange this one?" asked Draco, "you and you bloody saving people thing are going to be the death of me!"

"Sorry" said Harry, "can you give me a portkey back to HQ?"

"Why don't you just clear up this mess by yourself?" asked Draco

"What's wrong?" asked Harry

"What's wrong?" asked Draco, "what's wrong? nami-adasce he gets himself into a bloody big mess gets everyone worried and all he can ask is what's wrong! You are going to be the death of me you know"

"You already said that" said Harry

Draco frowned before pulling a piece of parchment out of his pocket, he started to scrawl

"Sorry, Ed put me on this rescue mission…had to get out of bed early" he said, "just show it to someone when you arrive…and don't forget to take a memory wipe before you leave…you know the drill"

"Of course I do" said Harry confidently

"I'll send Ron and Hermione along in a minute" said Draco

"Thanks" said Harry as he grabbed the parchment out of Draco's hand

Draco stared at the space Harry had just disappeared from, did they really think they could fool him that easily.

………………………….

Harry glanced around the room Pete was still standing over him, but he'd stopped asking where Ed was. That meant that Draco had arrived…possibly, it was also well past time for Resiah to have been sent back to Hogwarts.

"Tyndyrn" said Harry clearly

"What?" asked Pete, before jumping back startled as Tyndyrn arrived in a burst of flame.

"Sorry, but I can't stay" said Harry, "joys of spring and all that"

"You will stay their or we will kill your friends" said Pete

"No you won't" said Harry with a smile as he placed his hand on Tyndyrn's back

Pete was left staring at a bare patch of burnt floor.

………………………….

"Hello" said Harry

Draco jumped a foot in the air

"What the hell did you do that for?" asked Draco

"I came in on a phoenix," said Harry, "I didn't really think that you wouldn't have noticed me"

"I was deep in thought" said Draco

"What inspired such deep thought?" asked Harry

"I just sent you to the headquarters" said Draco

"Really," said Harry, "how interesting, I knew that sample of hair they took wasn't just for genetic testing"

"They'll be able to track you" said Draco

"I hate changing my magical signal" said Harry, "but I'm willing to do it for a short period of time, just about long enough for someone to cut my hair off"

"You mean you actually have a brain?" queried Draco, "common sense"

"I guess so" said Harry, "miraculous as it might seem"

"So would you care to explain why once again my Sunday naptime has been cut short?" groused Draco

"Stop complaining" said Harry, "after all I did offer to let you stay in the demon realm and rule in my stead"

"No you didn't" said Draco

"Well I meant to" said Harry

"And that really counts for the same thing…" grumbled Draco

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is that the boss guy?" asked Harry

"I doubt it" replied Draco, "though it could have been…are muggles really that stupid?"

Harry shrugged

"Possibly"

The door behind him opened to reveal Ron and Hermione with guns pressed against their heads.

"Hands on your head!" yelled a man

Draco glanced at Harry who nodded imperceptibly before placing his hands on his head.

"Sit down!"

Harry rolled his eyes before conjouring two arm chairs for Draco and himself to sit in.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked as the muggle in front of him glared at him, "couldn't you have just written a nice letter or something?"

The man ignored him as he moved Ron and Hermione into the room annother man following him kept a gun trained on Draco and Harry. Five minutes later Ron and Hermione were tied to a couple of chairs bound and gagged.

"Right" said the man whose gun was trained on Harry and Draco, "If you make any false moves they both die"

"What do you want from us?" asked Harry

"Your services of course" said the man

Harry slowly lowered his arms

"Who are you?" asked Harry

AN:// OK so not much of a chapter. Sorry it took so long to write, my computer completey died.

Any guesses on who these people are??

Again sorry for the wait

Just dont tell my mum


	48. Chapter 48:cluedo

Chapter Forty Eight

"You'd think that Harry might actually to turn up to these meetings once in a while," groused Tonks as she positioned herself between McGonagall and Flitwick as far away from any potential mischief makers as possible.

"He would" said Fred from his position on the other side of the table, "but he went on a suicide mission to retrieve Ron and Hermione."

"Right" said Tonks, "but what is the point in us being here if he always goes off sparks blazing into any situation?"

"To clean up after him of course" said Ayre gloomily

"Enough grousing we need to come up with a plan," snapped George from beside his brother.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"We are just people," said the man, "for the most part we are very pissed off people. We are fed up with the way the people above us are acting. We want change. We want the muggle and wizarding world to be joined once more."

"Really?" asked Harry

"No" said Draco, "he is lying, that may be the excuse he has given to all his minions, but his reasons are different."

The man shot a glare at Draco

"So a truthteller as well as a powerful mage, well I never what an interesting person you are," he said

"Who was the man at the ministry?" asked Harry

"An associate of mine" said the man, "he was supposed to collect you there but then that bumbling Auror Tonks came along and he had to abort, not that it mattered you came anyway. Stupid Gryffindor, natural selection runs so hard against you its surprising you even classify as Homo sapiens. However since your amenable friend Ed is here there is no way that you will be able to call him in to protect you, take your place as he has done so many times before...you should be scared Potter."

"Stop scaring the stupid kid" drawled Draco, "what do you want me to do?"

"We want you to kill some people," said the man succinctly, "none of them are very nice people, most of them wouldn't classify as light."

"Who exactly?" asked Draco, "after all I am hardly light myself...you might be asking me to kill my own allies."

The man smirked at him,

"Well you will have to decide who you value more, your allies or Mr Potter's friends."

Draco frowned at the man.

"Well, I'm hardly going to murder my own allies now am I...However there is the potential risk of turning the saviour of the wizarding world against me...how much would I earn?" he asked

"Ed the mercenary?" the man chuckled, "who would have thought it, most people seem to think that you are the next light lord...please don't tell me you actually hired yourself out to Dumbledore to fight at the ministry. Surely the humiliation was not worth the pay, no matter how much the impoverished lord of the light was prepared to offer you."

Harry exchanged a glance with Draco, this man seemed to be completely psychopathic, surely he couldn't have been the one behind organising this entire stunt. Draco raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction before indicating that he should perhaps do something about Ron and Hermione.

"I was just passing through when the death eaters started throwing curses at me, " Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "someone caught me with a crucio, it aggravated me slightly...you have seen what happens when I am aggravated."

"Indeed," said the man, "which would beg the question why are we not all dead?"

Draco sneered

"For one, those guns are on full automatic meaning that even if I did manage to attack you or any of your men we would most likely all be killed especially when the walls have reflecting spells on them...the bullets would just keep on going until everyone in the room is dead, and that is only if one of you miserable lot cast the spell. Additionally that useless lump of meat in the chair next to me wouldn't be able to fight his way out of a wet paper bag, so he's going to be more of a hindrance than a help...Frankly I may be all powerful but even I can escape whilst being held at gunpoint by trained militia with three hostages involved."

"Why bother with the hostages?" the man asked

"As useless as Harry Potter is I need him to complete my latest assignment," snarled Draco, "and due to the idiots complete and utter Gryffindor tendencies I find myself yet again stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"I'm not useless," protested Harry in a very whiney teenage voice

"You here that?" said Draco in English before switching to demonic, "Harry as useful as it is to create a back story for your Ed persona we might want to get out of here some time in the next millennium. Mind rape the guy or something."

"Shut up," shouted the man, "what was that spell you were casting?"

Draco glowered in his general direction, harry caused the room temperature to drop a fraction for added affect.

"I was cursing the ignorance of fate, the stupidity of supposed heroes...things along that line of thought," he replied glibly

"Right..." said the man

"Oh...by the way, standard policy but I'm going to need to know who I'm working for, plus we still haven't arranged the fee. I should warn you it will be quite steep...I don't really agree with the assassination of several of the people in this folio, not to mention that there is a group of people currently attempting to collect the amount of gold I have stated as being the price of Fudges head so unless you can offer the same sum...I'm afraid you are out of luck." Said Draco watching with amusement as the man's face grew wide eyed.

Harry however was far from amused and was trying to work out a how to get past the shields that had been placed on one of the muggle bodyguard's minds. He paused for a moment and mentally sniffed. This ward had a very distinct odour to it. He raised a metaphorical eyebrow now that was interesting.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Now," said George, "Harry has advised that a double of him should go down to lunch and complain that Ron didn't wake him up and thus he has missed Peter Pettigrew's trial, preferably to Dean Thomas who we have ascertained is spying on the Golden trio for Dumbledore. That should muddy the waters a little bit."

"I can do that," said Tonks, "I should probably go down there now...right."

George glanced at his pocket watch for a few long moments before Fred slowly nodded

"Yeah that just about lunch time," he said, "you should go to Hogsmeade afterwards saying that you are going to find Ron to yell at him."

The pink haired Auror nodded before turning into Harry

"I'm getting way to much practice at this you know," she said before running out of the door

"What now?" asked Frank, his tone slightly heavy

"I dunno," said George, "we could practice sparring until something else happens."

"Would probably we more useful than anything else we might do," conceded McGonagall with a sigh, "anyone to take on the poor defenceless old witch?"

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Harry growled to himself, how to tell Draco about what he found out without ruining the whole I am a perfect little school boy act. This was going to be embarrassing. He focused on the memory of his third year divinations exam mimicking the facial expression that Trelawney had exhibited before deepening his voice.

"The wolf rises, white pieces laid like dominos ready to fall. The wolf rises, white pieces laid like dominos ready to fall. Ware, ware a new wolf rises," he growled out in a voice like a troll chewing gravel.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the man

"Ah...," said Draco, "you see not many people know this...but little harry here is a seer, not much of one really, speaks in incomprehensible riddles most of the time."

"Unfortunate," said the man tersely, "what do you think that one meant?"

"Fairly obvious," said Draco, "it meant that after the defeat of Voldermort the light side is scattered and there is too much inter reliance in the population meaning that when the next dark lord rises he will find it very easy to achieve what the previous two failed to do."

"Ah..." said the man, "I see."

"No," said Draco with a sneer, "he sees, I interpret and you pass it on to your master...who is your master by the way?"

"None of your business," said the man

"I asked you nicely," said Draco, "now we are going to have to do this the hard way."

Harry banished one of his daggers to float invisible behind the man's head.

"One of my men is standing behind you holding a dagger in place ready to slide it between the second and third vertebrae in your neck...so will you please tell me who you are working for," said Draco his voice cold, calm and deadly

"Y-your bluffing," said the man attempting to remain calm, Harry brought the dagger to rest point first against the skin on the man's neck.

"Are you willing to bet you life on that?" asked Draco, "now tell me who you are working for..."

"The mafia," said the man

"Why lie to a truth teller?" asked Draco shaking his head, "it's completely pointless you know."

"You might as well kill me then because I'm not going to tell you," said the man

"And you just told me who you are working for," said Draco

"R-really?" stammered the man, a faint dew of sweat appearing on his forehead

"Why of course," laughed Draco, "I am after all a truthteller."

"Then who?" asked the man nervously.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

AN//...at least this time I do know who the annoying people I created for no good reason are working for...sorry for the long delay...life got in the way par normal love you guys for putting up with me...sorry for the kinda filler chapter.

Anyways...I think there might be more out soon

Until then ttfn

Just don't tell my mum


End file.
